Inseguire un sogno, afferrare il destino
by Silen
Summary: Raccolta di storie che traggono spunto dalle vicende narrate nel manga di ambientazione calcistica più conosciuto e seguito di sempre, il cui filo conduttore è la vita quotidiana. Genzō è andato ad Amburgo e Tarō a Parigi… come se la sono cavata? Il mondo, a volte, è proverbialmente piccolo, e il destino spesso decide di intrecciare, inevitabilmente, le vite dei suoi protagonisti.
1. Prologo

**Inseguire un sogno, afferrare il destino**

**_Disclaimer_**

I personaggi del manga/anime "Captain Tsubasa" sono di proprietà del mangaka Yoichi Takahashi e della Shueisha Inc., così come, nel caso di citazioni e riferimenti a personaggi o manga/anime diversi, gli stessi appartengono ai propri relativi autori e case editrici, e non vengono utilizzati a scopo di lucro o in violazione dei diritti di Copyright.

I personaggi 'originali' sono stati in parte ispirati da, e pertanto caratterizzati su, persone realmente esistenti, che hanno vissuto, o vivono tuttora, vite vere nel mondo reale. Attinenze e somiglianze con nomi, luoghi, cose, persone sono quindi da considerarsi un evento puramente casuale, oppure, più probabilmente, soltanto diretta conseguenza di esperienze personali provate da persone diverse in circostanze verosimilmente analoghe. Nessuna persona reale vivente è comunque stata qui descritta o citata in maniera esplicita o identificabile, al massimo sono stati tracciati alcuni elementi peculiari, poi inseriti tra le caratteristiche dei personaggi, oppure distribuiti fra essi.

**_Prologo_**

**Agosto 1979: Parigi, Gare du Nord**

Nel tipico caos della stazione, quel frenetico via vai di gente che arriva o parte, che si lascia o si ritrova, su una panchina al binario, due figure sedute colpivano, piuttosto, per l'innaturale immobilità; come quegli attori di strada capaci di rimanere nella stessa posizione, così perfetta, che si stenta a credere possano essere davvero persone vive. Un giovane uomo, poco più che adolescente, il cui aspetto non avrebbe potuto passare inosservato neanche volendo, e una bambina, così rannicchiata su se stessa, che anzi sembrava, più di ogni altra cosa, desiderare di poter essere invisibile.

Avevano aspettato fino all'ultimo per andare a sedersi nello scompartimento, come se, nel frattempo, potesse succedere qualcosa che impedisse la partenza. Il fischio del capotreno mise fine all'attesa ed entrambi si riscossero, infine coscienti dell'inevitabile, poiché adesso sarebbe stato il treno a muoversi _per loro_.

**Agosto 1984: Nankatsu – Yokohama**

– Come va la gamba? – gli chiese. – Ormai non mi fa più male. – Mikami gli porse un asciugamano stabilendo che per oggi l'allenamento era terminato, dato che non aveva ancora recuperato pienamente dall'infortunio, poi si sedette accanto a lui sulla panca; gli piacevano questi momenti in cui non erano solo allenatore e portiere ma anche due amici. Oggi, però, aveva una strana espressione sul volto teso, quasi grigio; guardava assente davanti a sé e sembrava assorto nei suoi pensieri. – Il prossimo anno andrai alla scuola media… – iniziò dopo un breve silenzio.

– Già. Sarebbe bello se potessi continuare qui, alla Shutetsu. Tsubasa frequenterà sicuramente la Nankatsu e ci saremmo inevitabilmente scontrati di nuovo sul campo da calcio; così avremmo potuto anche rinnovare la nostra sfida… – Il ragazzo parlava in fretta per tentare di celare la frustrazione; suo padre non si era nemmeno degnato di informarlo dei suoi progetti, tanto, qualsiasi essi fossero, non avrebbero comunque tenuto conto delle _sue_ eventuali preferenze. Tatsuo adesso lo fissava, serio; poi si era schiarito la voce a disagio – Genzō, non potrò più essere il tuo allenatore. –

Erano giorni, ormai, che rimuginava; chi lo descriveva sempre come un ragazzo solare e spensierato avrebbe dovuto vedere la sua faccia in quel momento: cerea e tirata come quella di un fantasma, oppure, di qualcuno che si appresta a vederlo. Era già stata scioccante la notizia che _lei_ voleva prenderlo con sé dopo undici anni di totale assenza, ma il peggio era arrivato quando il padre gli aveva comunicato che questa volta si sarebbe trasferito da solo. Per un istante aveva pensato che volesse separarsi da lui perché aveva sempre rappresentato un ostacolo alla sua realizzazione artistica, ma poi aveva subito scacciato via quei pensieri assurdi; suo padre lo amava, e le sue motivazioni erano state tremendamente logiche e giuste.

Col cuore stretto in una morsa, aveva visto dolorose lacrime di colpa solcare quel volto solitamente sereno e rassicurante e, non tollerando di poter essere la causa della sua sofferenza, aveva quindi deciso di accettare quell'amara decisione. Sua madre era esattamente come l'aveva sempre immaginata, ma Tarō si rese conto che restare con lei non era quello che desiderava veramente.

**_Premesse_**

L'età dei protagonisti è stata presunta ipotizzando il 1973 come anno di nascita dei personaggi principali e, per quelli cui l'autore non ha dato un'indicazione specifica, dedotta approssimativamente dai disegni o dalla narrazione. Gli eventi, pertanto, sono ambientati tra la metà e la fine degli anni ottanta e seguono fedelmente quelli del manga durante la sua pubblicazione, tranne quei pochi casi in cui ho apportato delle variazioni temporali per rendere più scorrevole lo svolgimento della storia, che, tuttavia, non hanno cambiato il loro significato originario.

L'unica, sostanzialmente rilevante, difformità rispetto al manga riguarda la famiglia di Wakabayashi, avendolo reso figlio unico. L'autore, almeno finora, non ha fornito ulteriori dettagli e, al contrario di altri personaggi, non si è mai soffermato a raccontare eventi del passato che abbiano influito su carattere e personalità; perciò, approfittando di questa totale mancanza, gli ho "costruito attorno" un inedito nucleo familiare cercando, al contempo, di raccontare un background che potesse risultare adeguato e non stereotipato.

I riferimenti ad alcuni personaggi e/o gruppi musicali o, ancora, a specifiche canzoni, sono stati volontariamente "spostati" dal loro reale periodo di appartenenza (tendenzialmente gli anni novanta) a quello in cui si svolge la storia, perché, avendo fatto da sfondo a un momento preciso del mio vissuto personale, ho voluto semplicemente che lo fossero ugualmente in essa; inevitabilmente ne conseguono molte inesattezze e incongruenze temporali.

Alcuni tra i personaggi originali (così come quelli inventati dall'autore), sono stati ispirati da persone famose viventi il cui nome è stato totalmente o parzialmente cambiato, oppure interagiscono con i miei protagonisti mantenendo il proprio nome reale/d'arte. Circostanze e riferimenti, comunque, pur essendo basati su fatti veri, sono da ritenersi totalmente inventati e fittizi, il loro utilizzo nella storia non è da ritenersi offensivo o diffamatorio e non ha alcuno scopo diverso da quello narrativo.


	2. Anno nuovo, vita nuova, o vecchia?

**Amburgo 1985 – settembre**

– Scheiße! **1** – imprecò Dite fra i denti, mentre attraversava, correndo, gli ultimi metri del cortile che separava il cancello dall'entrata principale della scuola. – E anche stavolta – mormorò tenendo stretta la borsa perché non le scivolasse dalla spalla – ho fatto appena in… – si bloccò guardando verso il portone, che stava per essere chiuso, inesorabilmente, dal bidello. _~ Che cavolo stai facendo, Willis? Guarda che mancano ancora due minuti alle otto! ~_ si limitò soltanto a pensare, per non sprecare ulteriore inutile fiato, mentre sbirciava le lancette del grande orologio di ghisa che si trovava poco sopra. L'uomo, però, sembrava non aver notato l'ultima ritardataria e, invitando un gruppo di ragazzi ad affrettarsi, con una pedata sul posteriore per ognuno, stava per lasciarla irrimediabilmente fuori.

Le regole disciplinari erano molto severe e precise, riguardo all'orario di entrata: il portone chiudeva alle otto spaccate, e quelli che non arrivavano in tempo dovevano attendere l'ora successiva portando una giustificazione scritta. O, in via eccezionale, e se il ritardo era una casualità non ricorrente, si poteva supplicare il bidello di avvisare il Vicepreside, che poi, secondo la propria magnanimità personale e giornaliera, avrebbe deciso se mandare ugualmente in classe il ritardatario o meno, che avrebbe comunque subito un richiamo ufficiale. Decisamente non sarebbe stato un bell'inizio, no, anzi, un vero e proprio record, essere sbattuta in punizione il primo giorno di scuola; già l'anno scorso ci era finita dopo solo una settimana.

_~ Maledizione, sono sempre in ritardo! ~_ Eppure puntava la sveglia sempre con largo anticipo, peccato però che quello stesso tempo lo passasse poi a poltrire finché Alain, dalla cucina, le abbaiava di alzarsi dal letto se non voleva che venisse a tirarla fuori di peso. Così, in un rituale ormai consolidato durante gli anni, anche quella mattina si era infilata la divisa scolastica mentre contemporaneamente si lavava, aveva trangugiato una tazza di latte al cioccolato e cereali mentre si legava i capelli nella stretta lunga treccia e mentre lui, per ottimizzare, tirava fuori l'auto dal garage, lei pensava a chiudere casa. Tant'è che anche stavolta erano usciti giusto a pelo.

* * *

_~ C'est la merde! Oggi è anche peggio del solito… ~_ imprecò silenziosamente Alain guardando l'ora; addirittura erano già le otto meno dieci passate, ma per raggiungere la scuola, in una situazione normale, ci volevano quasi _quindici_ minuti.

Perciò, pigiando sull'acceleratore, aveva concesso più volte qualche infrazioncina al codice della strada; aveva guidato "sportivo" un po' oltre il limite di velocità, tagliato qualche curva e raggiunto il dannato Grundschule Schulbus **2**, che ogni benedetta mattina, come una grossa lumaca gialla, creava una lunga scia di macchine dietro di sé, che dovevano per forza adeguare la propria andatura alla sua esasperante lentezza. E proprio quella mattina che erano in mostruoso ritardo, sembrava che si stesse fermando, apposta, a ogni singola casa; così, mormorando una richiesta d'aiuto divino, aveva infine azzardato il sorpasso: col pedale premuto a tavoletta, aveva superato le quattro macchine in coda davanti alla sua e poi lo scuolabus stesso, rientrando nella corsia giusto qualche secondo prima che, levato il freno a mano, ricominciasse la sua marcia infinita.

L'autista aveva pesantemente strombazzato e probabilmente lanciato una profusione di maledizioni, che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto scontare, ma alla fine erano arrivati, giusto a pelo. La sua scimmietta gli aveva schioccato il solito bacio, consuetudine a cui, anche se fossero stati sul bordo dell'inferno, non avrebbero mai rinunciato, ed era poi scesa velocemente dall'auto. Rimase ad osservarla correre verso il portone finché non venne fagocitata all'interno del rinomato istituto privato che suo padre aveva scelto per lei; poi ripartì sgommando, o anche lui rischiava di arrivare tardi.

* * *

– Aspetti, la prego! – urlò Dite; arrivata ai piedi della corta scalinata, salì in due passi i quattro gradini che ancora la separavano dall'ingresso imponente. Il bidello la guardò e intimandole – Los! Los! **3** – tenne aperto ancora un piccolo spiraglio, giusto per il tempo di riuscire a scivolare dentro; poi i battenti vennero richiusi pesantemente alle sue spalle. Aprì bocca per ringraziarlo ma l'uomo la anticipò con un'occhiata di palese disapprovazione – Muoviti, ragazzina, che è già l'ora di suonare la campanella, e tu dovresti essere già in classe! – E meno male che a lei la pedata l'aveva risparmiata. Diede una rapida occhiata in bacheca, per capire dove si sarebbe dovuta dirigere, e infilò, di nuovo correndo, il corridoio alla sua destra, ormai totalmente deserto.

* * *

Genzō aprì gli occhi, come al solito, ben prima che suonasse la sveglia, che spense meccanicamente senza nemmeno voltarsi; il profumo invitante di brioches calde era già penetrato nella sua stanza. Si alzò stiracchiandosi pigramente, andò in bagno, si vestì con tutta calma e si diresse in cucina. In tavola trovò la consueta abbondante colazione alla tedesca: panini, biscotti, succo di frutta, vari tipi di marmellata.

– Guten Morgen! – lo salutò allegra Karen dai fornelli. – Morgen – rispose addentando una brioche fragrante. – Ne faccio un po' anche per te? – chiese riferendosi alle uova e pancetta che stava cucinando. – No, grazie – prese un panino, lo imburrò e lo riempì di marmellata. – Oggi devi fare una bella colazione, perché è il primo giorno di liceo e devi essere in forma – gli sorrise amabilmente. – Io sono _sempre_ in perfetta forma… – sottolineò indicando la divisa scolastica che gli calzava a pennello. Per tutta risposta, Karen gli scoccò una divertita occhiata di ammirazione che lo fece involontariamente sorridere; poi servì le uova in un piatto e chiamò a gran voce – Niko, è pronto! – Il posto di fronte era già vuoto e ciò significava che Mikami aveva già mangiato e stava per uscire. Fece capolino dal corridoio – Buongiorno. Ti do un passaggio in macchina, Genzō? – domandò. – Non serve, sono solo le 7.15. –

– Beh, visto che oggi è il tuo primo giorno di scuola, pensavo che… – esitò. – No, non importa, figurati; va' pure, tranquillo, io me la cavo – rispose indifferente. – Ottimo, allora ci vediamo stasera – fece Tatsuo di rimando, ormai con un piede già sulla porta. _~ Sì, però hai dimenticato di aggiungere **tardi** ~_ pensò fra sé attaccando un secondo panino burro e marmellata; rifletté e stabilì che era meglio il tè al caffelatte, cosicché quel pizzico di nervosismo che lo aveva preso al risveglio non venisse ulteriormente stimolato. Nonostante l'apparente distacco manifestato esteriormente per quello che aveva ormai ribattezzato il "giorno", una certa tensione non riusciva a scrollarsela di dosso. Se la sarebbe davvero cavata?

– Niko, si fredda! – lo fece trasalire la voce potente di Karen, strappandolo a quelle pigre riflessioni. Ed ecco che il deficiente fece la sua comparsa in cucina non prima di aver fatto sbattere pesantemente la porta. Prese posto scavalcando lo schienale della sedia, senza rivolgere nemmeno un cenno di saluto, e spazzolò, a tempo di record, il piatto abbondante di uova e pancetta, per poi letteralmente avventarsi, come una belva, su pane burro e marmellata. Lo guardò, disgustato, divorare il terzo panino alla velocità di un tritatutto; il ragazzo, sentendosi osservato, lo fissò a sua volta con sufficienza, come sempre, e si mise a masticare appositamente a bocca aperta; poi, dopo essersi scolato una tazzona di caffè nero bollente senza, ahimè, ustionarsi, espresse la sua "opinione" in merito con un sonoro rutto.

– Salute al Re! – esclamò Karen. – Che il Signore ti conservi la vista perché l'appetito davvero non ti manca! – lo "benedisse", e Niko rise sguaiatamente. Genzō scosse appena la testa: che razza di personaggio assurdo e maleducato aveva come cugino. – Ah, ora sto proprio meglio – dichiarò poi stravaccandosi sulla sedia e osservando famelico l'ultima brioche. _~ Ma, ha anche il coraggio di mangiare ancora? ~_ si stupì il portiere; tempo prima gli aveva domandato come riuscisse a fagocitare in quel modo animale, eppure lui stesso era una buona forchetta, ma il suo livello era di molto superiore. Il maggiore, nel tipico e consueto atteggiamento di superiorità e nonnismo, gli aveva risposto qualcosa di vago a proposito di _fame canina_, aggiungendo, serafico, che, se ora non riusciva a coglierne del tutto il significato, lo avrebbe sicuramente scoperto da sé fra qualche anno.

– Beh, allora, microbo? Che cazzo hai da fissare? Hai qualche problema? Piuttosto, ti sei ricordato di mettere il pannolino sotto la divisa? Dato che oggi è il "giorno" fatidico, magari eviti di fartela addosso dalla fifa! – ghignò Niko con la più che evidente intenzione di provocare una reazione nel cuginetto. Genzō, ormai abituato al suo volgare e fastidioso modo di fare, sfottò compresi, non si scompose minimamente: si alzò da tavola, ripose le stoviglie sporche nel lavandino, prese il suo pranzo e fece per uscire dalla stanza; invece poi, all'ultimo momento, appoggiato allo stipite, si girò di scatto e, restituendogli il ghigno strafottente, rispose – Casomai, se mi scappa, ti chiamo e vieni a baciarmi il culo! – Gli tese il dito medio e andò a finire di prepararsi.

Sorrise fra sé sentendo il cugino che ridacchiava e immaginando Karen che alzava gli occhi al cielo scuotendo la testa rassegnata. Dopotutto Niko, con quelle parole, aveva colpito proprio nel segno; aveva intuito quel senso di inquietudine che lui invece aveva cercato di dissimulare, ma il veloce battibecco gli aveva fornito la scarica di adrenalina necessaria a scacciarlo. Gli sovvenne il neanche tanto vago sospetto che il cuginastro potesse aver voluto suscitare questo tipo di reazione intenzionalmente e sogghignò di nuovo, mentre si dava un'ultima occhiata generale allo specchio, calcandosi il fidato berretto rosso in testa.

Dopo più di tre mesi, ormai, non era ancora riuscito a capire se lo detestasse sul serio a causa di suo padre, oppure se anche lui indossasse una sua personale versione del _cappellino protettivo_: nel suo caso composta da piercing, orecchini, tatuaggi e ciocche di capelli ossigenati; forse chissà, col tempo, avrebbero anche potuto instaurare un qualche tipo di rapporto fatto non solo di forzata convivenza parentale. Ad ogni modo, ora, si sentiva decisamente più rilassato e, anche se era discretamente in anticipo, decise di avviarsi ugualmente a scuola; aveva bisogno di muoversi, se avesse atteso rimanendo in casa si sarebbe nuovamente innervosito.

* * *

Karen stava osservando la scenetta divertita, ormai aveva fatto il callo a battutacce e rispostacce con parolacce annesse; d'altronde erano soltanto due ragazzi, ognuno col proprio bagaglio di problemi adolescenziali e non, e nel conto doveva metterci pure Tatsuo Mikami, che pretendeva di fare il General-Severo e poi si auto colpevolizzava inutilmente. Anzi, pensava che fosse fin troppa la responsabilità che si era accollato, e lei era perfettamente cosciente di quanto dovesse essere pesante reggere il confronto con cotanto genitore.

L'estate ad Amburgo era appena trascorsa, i sessanta giorni di prova anche, e adesso doveva stabilire cosa fare; no, bugia, ormai aveva preso quella decisione e già da tempo, ma le scadenze dovevano essere rispettate alla lettera. Così, dopo che Niko fu uscito, con lo stesso turbine con cui era entrato, finì di riassettare la cucina, prese il telefono e compose il numero internazionale che sapeva praticamente a memoria. Guardando l'orologio considerò che a Londra sarebbero state soltanto le 6.30; poco male, tanto sapeva che doveva essere, comunque, già alzato da un pezzo. E se invece, proprio oggi, lo avesse svegliato? – Magari! – malignò mentre attendeva la linea, poi arrivò il segnale di libero e, infine, qualcuno le rispose in inglese – Hello? – Chiese sbrigativa – Mr. Wakabayashi, please? It's Katharina Holtzmann speaking. –

– Hold on, please. – Sentì i click che indicavano il trasferimento della chiamata e poi la nota voce maschile profonda che la interpellò direttamente in tedesco; dopo qualche breve convenevole di rito le fece la domanda secca che si aspettava e a cui Karen rispose ugualmente secca – Accetto, Herr. – Dopo una breve pausa, in cui lo _sentì_ sorridere attraverso la linea telefonica, replicò – Ne ero sicuro. Bene, rimane tutto come accordato a suo tempo. – Di riflesso sorrise a sua volta valutando che, anche se Herr Wakabayashi non doveva essere abituato a ricevere un NO come risposta, stamattina non aveva proprio voglia di spiegargli _cordialmente_ che non era di sicuro per fare contento lui che diceva di sì. – Farò sistemare le scartoffie entro stasera – continuò asciutto. Poi, un poco più affabile – Devo ringraziarla, Fräulein, sul serio. –

– Non è necessario – tagliò corto. Dopo un'ulteriore pausa, lui cambiò discorso – Niko, problemi? – Rispose piatta – Al solito… – ma preparandosi spiritualmente. – Genzō? – la incalzò. – È già uscito… – attese; silenzio; sospirando mentalmente proseguì – Oggi è… – La interruppe bruscamente ed evidentemente piccato – Il primo giorno al liceo, lo so, ma non è ancora presto? – Karen ora sorrideva di nuovo, per quella piccola vittoria, e, ignorando volutamente l'inutile domanda, riprovò – Però stasera, magari, se riuscisse a dare un colpo di telefono… – attese ancora una volta; di nuovo silenzio; fece un altro sospiro mentale perché stavolta lo aveva sentito _accigliarsi_. – E fingere di tollerare la sua più che palese indisponenza? –

Ormai aveva aizzato il lupo con il fuoco, non poteva più tornare indietro. – Almeno provi a fare un tentativo, Herr – e, mordendosi le labbra, si trattenne dallo spiegargli il suo personale significato di quel vocabolo. Dopo un lungo silenzio concluse – E sia… – stavolta, però, sospirò davvero – Facciamo questo tentativo, Fräulein. – Poi chiuse la comunicazione senza nemmeno congedarsi. – Auf Wiedersehen, razza di cafone! – abbaiò inviperita all'apparecchio telefonico, ormai muto. Per fortuna le occasioni in cui avrebbe dovuto aver a che fare direttamente con quell'uomo esasperante sarebbero state sporadiche, considerò posando il cordless sul tavolo e massaggiandosi le tempie.

* * *

Salutò Karen, prese sia lo zaino che il borsone sportivo e uscì; quel pomeriggio, infatti, avrebbero avuto inizio anche gli allenamenti della squadra di calcio di cui, ricordò a se stesso con una smorfia, era soltanto il secondo portiere, _per ora_. Mentre scendeva le scale, non poté non sentire la porta di casa che sbatteva e i passi pesanti di qualcuno che si precipitava giù dal pianerottolo. – Levati dai piedi e fammi passare, microbo – lo apostrofò sgarbatamente Niko, calcando, appositamente, l'inevitabile contatto fisico fra loro. – Tu, sta' attento, che potresti cadere dalle scale, pagliaccio! – replicò Genzō spintonandolo a sua volta. – Ullallà, ma allora il cucciolotto sa anche mostrare i dentini e ringhiare! – lo canzonò. – Ma vaffanculo! –

– Bravo microbo, così devi essere oggi: cattivo, se vuoi sopravvivere! – Gli strizzò l'occhio e, tanto per non perdere le sane vecchie abitudini, fece un altro rutto. Mentre l'animale usciva in giardino e andava ad accendere la moto, aprì il cancello e si diresse verso la fermata, ma si rese conto che, essendo solo le sette e trenta, avrebbe dovuto aspettare l'autobus per altri dieci minuti. Sbuffò mentalmente; doveva assolutamente conservare lo spirito giusto, _cattivo_, perciò decise di avviarsi a piedi.

Sentì avvicinarsi il caratteristico rombo della Harley che sgasava; Niko gli sfrecciò accanto, così vicino al marciapiede, che sarebbe bastato allungare il braccio a uno dei due per toccarsi. Fissando la moto allontanarsi fino a sparire dietro la prima curva, pensò che lui, perlomeno, aveva potuto scegliere di trasferirsi, pur sottostando alle condizioni del despota; mentre suo cugino era stato letteralmente trascinato di peso per un orecchio, quindi non poteva di certo biasimarlo se era perennemente incazzoso.

Scacciò quei discorsi molesti dalla mente, tanto non è che potesse cambiare l'attuale stato delle cose, e si concentrò sul problema più importante: l'obiettivo che si era prefissato, terminati gli allenamenti al campo estivo con la squadra ed essere stato relegato nelle riserve, era quello di entrare nella rosa dei titolari almeno entro la fine dell'anno e dimostrare, una volta per tutte, ai Tedeschi, chi fosse l'S.G.G.K. Dopodiché avrebbero anche smesso di chiamarlo spregiativamente _giapponese_.

Un moto di insofferenza lo colse, che cazzo, fino all'anno scorso era uno che eccelleva sempre in tutto, alla Shutetsu si classificava tra i primi tre nelle graduatorie degli esami e i suoi voti erano molto al di sopra della media. Era il riverito capitano della squadra di calcio che aveva vinto più volte il campionato nazionale delle elementari, anche prima che, all'ultimo anno, formassero la squadra unica, con tutti che gli scodinzolavano dietro, dato che farsi vedere in giro assieme a Wakabayashi-san voleva dire diventare immediatamente popolare in tutta Nankatsu.

Ora, invece, doveva fare la riserva di uno che, ogni volta, per giustificare una rete, inventava scuse improponibili, come che il tiro era troppo angolato o troppo retto, o, forse, era proprio Hans che era soltanto _troppo incapace_. Persino il generalmente modesto Morisaki avrebbe riconosciuto di essergli parecchio superiore, perché, intanto, aveva il fegato di provare a buttarsi su ogni palla, e durante quell'ultimo campionato lo aveva sostituito più che egregiamente, lasciandogli la gloria della finale con l'umiltà che lo caratterizzava. Oltretutto, alla fine del campo estivo aveva concluso di stare sul cazzo praticamente a tutti, o quasi, i membri della squadra.

Inoltre, contemporaneamente ai duri allenamenti, aveva dovuto anche passare tutti quei mesi a studiare come un matto per imparare la lingua e recuperare il programma degli anni scorsi: qualsiasi cosa pur di non ritrovarsi, oggi, in classe con i _primini_ ma poter entrare in terza con i suoi coetanei. Era stato soltanto grazie a Karen, che lo aveva subito obbligato ad abituarsi persino a _pensare_ in Tedesco, che oggi lo parlava perfettamente ed era riuscito ad acquisire uno scritto più che buono per uno straniero. Per di più aveva dovuto riprendere a studiare daccapo materie che già conosceva nella sua lingua, rifiutandosi categoricamente di prendere ripetizioni; vita nuova, nuove abitudini, si era detto: avrebbe dimostrato che sapeva cavarsela da solo e che sarebbe riuscito a conseguire dei risultati, come aveva fatto finora, sia nel calcio che nello studio, proprio come pretendeva il despota.

Immerso in questi pensieri, mentre procedeva con il suo tipico passo lungo e svelto, si rese conto che era già arrivato a un terzo del tragitto e controllò l'ora; erano le 7.44, se voleva veramente andare a piedi (o magari di corsa) in futuro, sarebbe dovuto uscire prima. Così raggiunse la fermata vicina, dove alcuni ragazzi erano intenti a chiacchierare; si scambiarono un'occhiata reciprocamente incuriosita e, poco dopo, un pesante sferragliare preannunciò l'arrivo dell'autobus. Salirono mostrando la tessera scolastica all'autista, che rivolse loro un cenno distratto e ripartì, e, se il gruppetto si sedette, riprendendo a conversare, Genzō si diresse in fondo alla vettura, restando in piedi, appoggiato alla parete, braccia conserte e visiera calata.

Osservò distrattamente gli altri passeggeri; data l'ora della corsa, la maggior parte erano studenti, riconoscibili dall'uniforme che riportava lo stemma della prestigiosa scuola privata a cui il despota lo aveva iscritto. Contrariamente ai suoi più funesti timori, aveva acconsentito che seguisse Mikami nella sua trasferta in Germania Ovest, a condizione irremovibile che _~ Quel passatempo non precludesse la possibilità di costruirsi un vero futuro ~_ citò mentalmente le parole di suo padre.

* * *

Scese dall'autobus e si guardò cautamente attorno; erano le 7.52, qualcuno stava già entrando nell'austero edificio ma la maggior parte si attardava nel cortile antistante. Le matricole si riconoscevano dall'aria spaesata mentre gli altri, ritrovandosi tra compagni di classe, amici, oppure soltanto conoscenti, si salutavano e si riunivano a gruppetti scambiandosi aneddoti estivi o previsioni sul nuovo anno. Attraversando la folla, vide alcuni dei membri della squadra, che, come immaginava, lo riconobbero a loro volta ma, volutamente, lo ignorarono.

Con Herri non erano esattamente rimasti che si sarebbero aspettati e dove, ma lo individuò immediatamente: era appoggiato al muretto vicino all'entrata e parlava con un ragazzo girato di spalle; così si diresse verso di loro. Hermann guardò casualmente nella sua direzione, lo vide e fece un cenno col mento al suo interlocutore, che si voltò, e sebbene lo avesse incontrato solo una volta, di persona, lo riconobbe all'istante: era Karl-Heinz Schneider, il Kaiser, il Capitano. – Ehilà! – lo chiamò Kaltz. – Ciao Herri, come va? – Questi scrollò le spalle rivolgendosi a Schneider, che continuava a fissarlo intensamente con un'espressione indecifrabile – Te l'avevo detto! –

– Hm. Wakabashi – disse sbagliando anche la pronuncia. – Genzō. – Gli tese la mano. – Bene, Genzō: così sei tu l'incubo di Hans – replicò calmo ricambiando la sua stretta. Incubo? Kaltz sghignazzò e un lampo divertito passò nelle iridi incredibilmente azzurre del Kaiser. Comprese, poi, alzando le spalle con sufficienza, commentò – Magari posso consigliarli un ottimo rimedio contro l'insonnia. – Schneider lo fissò ancora, in silenzio, poi ammiccò in direzione dell'amico – Stavolta potrei anche darti ragione. –

– Te l'avevo detto – ripeté lui ridacchiando e girando lo stecchino con la lingua. Genzō non aveva colto granché dello scambio di cui era stato oggetto, però non gli era parso negativo; si avviarono insieme all'interno e, non sapendo quale fosse la sua classe, guardò in bacheca come gli era stato spiegato. Herri lo anticipò – Noi siamo nella "B", bello, e questa è la buona notizia. Purtroppo però, ogni buona notizia si accompagna solitamente a una cattiva, anzi, questa è proprio pessima: l'anno per noi non poteva iniziare peggio – e fece una pausa ad effetto per rinforzare l'ultima frase. – Prime due ore di "_Tiranna_" – finì con tono grave.

– Condoglianze – commentò, beffardo, l'altro. – Ridi, ridi, fortunello… Di', piuttosto, tu quanto hai pagato l'altranno per non finire nella sua sezione, eh? – Schneider assunse un'aria vagamente infastidita. – Paraculo! – insistette Kaltz, mentre l'amico scacciò un invisibile insetto molesto con un gesto della mano. Genzō accennò un sorriso divertito a quel piccolo battibecco, che sottolineava la grande familiarità presente fra loro; poi i tre ragazzi si salutarono entrando nelle rispettive aule.

* * *

La "Jenisch-Schule Privates Gymnasium" o, come più semplicemente veniva chiamata, "La Jenisch", consisteva di un edificio principale a tre piani circondato da un grande cortile. A destra, un edificio più basso a due piani fungeva da dormitorio, a sinistra, un altro, più largo ma a un piano solo, che conteneva la mensa, la biblioteca e un grande salone, utilizzato come Aula Magna per riunire il corpo studentesco in assemblee o seminari, come sala proiezioni, teatro, e per le celebrazioni scolastiche.

I tre piani, nel corso degli anni, erano stati ribattezzati _inferno, purgatorio e paradiso_ come nella Divina Commedia di Dante Alighieri. Questo perché le classi dalla 5ª alla 8ª erano situate al pianterreno, insieme agli uffici del Rettore, del Vicepreside, la Segreteria, l'Aula Ricevimento Parenti e l'Aula Docenti; inoltre c'era anche lo stanzino dei bidelli, perciò tirava sempre aria di _Gestapo_. Al secondo piano, poi, si trovavano le classi dalla 9ª alla 12ª, non c'erano uffici e la sorveglianza del personale era ridotta. Infine il terzo piano era "riservato" alle classi dell'ultimo anno, i cui alunni di 13ª, raggiungendo la maggiore età, acquisivano ulteriori privilegi.

Essendo le iscrizioni a numero chiuso, ogni anno si formavano soltanto quattro sezioni, composte, al massimo, da venticinque studenti per ognuna. La consuetudine della numerazione degli anni scolastici a partire dalla 5ª invece che dalla 1ª era dovuta al fatto che "La Jenisch" comprendeva anche la Grundschule, il cui edificio era situato poco distante, e, anche se avevano accessi e zone ricreative separate, rimanevano comunque parzialmente comunicanti. Quindi, complessivamente, venivano conteggiati anche i primi quattro anni di scuola elementare.

Il primo giorno venivano affissi, in una grande bacheca di legno rettangolare appesa al muro del corridoio principale, di fronte alla Segreteria, gli elenchi delle classi con le relative materie previste; in più, una piantina riportava la dislocazione delle varie aule, segnalandole con la relativa sigla alfanumerica che associava anno e sezione. Poi, presumendo che gli allievi avessero ormai memorizzato, questi venivano sostituiti dal calendario scolastico delle vacanze.

Durante il corso dell'anno, però, la bacheca sembrava animarsi man mano di vita propria; oltre ad avvisi ufficiali e comunicazioni didattiche su stages e seminari, trovavano spazio anche richieste di adesione a gruppi di studio o di partecipazione ad eventi di vario genere. E ancora: richieste di scambi di appunti, libri o ripetizioni, di oggetti smarriti e ritrovati, o messaggi, a volte così strambi, che forse solo mittente e destinatario avrebbero saputo decodificare. Così, l'austero tabellone di legno si trasformava, progressivamente, in un bizzarro patchwork cartaceo multicolore, che rifletteva la frenetica e impegnativa vita accademica degli studenti. Infatti, erano previste anche molte attività extra-scolastiche e _club_ sia di natura intellettuale che sportiva, a cui i ragazzi venivano incoraggiati a partecipare.

Inoltre, nel corso degli anni, erano emersi molti talenti in diverse discipline, i cui numerosi premi e titoli vinti erano esposti in una serie di armadi a vetrina lungo il corridoio principale. In particolar modo, venivano riconosciuti ed esaltati gli importanti risultati ottenuti dalla squadra di calcio sia a livello regionale che nazionale; risultati che poi, una volta svezzati i campioncini, andavano tutti a favore della squadra cittadina: in pratica, la gloriosa HSV **4** coltivava i suoi futuri assi nel fertile _vivaio_ della "Jenisch-Schule". E siccome la selezione giovanile dell'Amburgo veniva comunemente chiamata J-HSV, quella "_J_", anche se in realtà abbreviava la parola Jünger **5**, era, ugualmente, ragione di orgoglio e vanto.

-

**1** Merda  
**2** Scuola Elementare – Scuolabus  
**3** Esortazione: forza, su!  
**4** Hamburger Sports-Verein  
**5** Sinonimo di Junior

* * *

**Credits e Note:**

Adattamento della tipica frase che Arnold rivolgeva al fratello maggiore Willis,  
"Wha'choo talkin' 'bout?" ovvero "Che cavolo stai dicendo?" nella versione italiana.

**Diff'rent Strokes** [Harlem contro Manhattan/Il mio amico Arnold] | Jeff Harris, Bernie Kukoff | © NBC


	3. Sugli incontri: l’apparenza inganna

Il suono prolungato della campanella scandì impietoso lo scoccare delle otto; Dite dovette continuare a correre perché aveva sconsolatamente letto il temuto nome della Prof. sull'elenco corrispondente alla sua classe, la 7ªB; l'anno iniziava sotto il peggiore degli auspici, con le prime due ore proprio di "_Tiranna_", e questo significava che, se non riusciva a raggiungerla prima di lei, lo spettro della punizione sarebbe tornato a tormentarla inesorabilmente.

Tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando scorse, entrando, la cattedra ancora vuota. Guardò a sinistra, verso l'ultimo banco dell'ultima fila, e chiuse gli occhi pregando che, una volta riaperti, **puff**, Wiedermeier potesse essere magicamente scomparso. NO. La sua facciotta tonda era lì e la guardava, stupito di essere oggetto di attenzione. Beh, sperare che gli avessero cambiato sezione era come chiedere un miracolo. Eppure, giusto ieri, aveva fatto anche il fioretto: se fosse stata risparmiata, non sarebbe più arrivata sempre all'ultimo momento; ecco, appunto, era ovvio quindi che il suo karma la punisse, dato l'inizio decisamente poco coerente.

Rassegnata, fece per raggiungere il compagno, ma qualcosa non la convinceva del tutto: il penultimo banco era occupato, anche se non si era ancora seduto nessuno, poiché c'era posata sopra della roba, l'altra metà, però, era vuota; c'era qualcosa che non quadrava. Vi appoggiò la sua e andò a controllare il registro; nel passare fra i banchi urtò incidentalmente qualcuno, cui non fece in tempo a chiedere scusa che le scoccò un'occhiataccia gratuitamente malevola. _~ Ah, ma che simpatia… ~_ pensò senza nemmeno fermarsi a guardare chi fosse; aveva altro a cui pensare.

Era davvero troppo, osare anche soltanto illudersi che il cognome del nuovo arrivato potesse venire dopo il suo nell'ordine alfabetico, e poi si ricordava vagamente che finiva in "man". Wiedemann, Widdermann, Wiedermann? Poteva essere… Incrociò le dita e scorse velocemente l'elenco dal fondo: Wiedermeier, Weiss (ecco, appunto, la sua flebile speranza si era già spenta); poi, un nome strano, mai visto prima. Lo sillabò mentalmente, Waka-ba-ya-shi, continuò a scorrere riconoscendo i vari nomi, poi a metà si fermò di nuovo: Kaufmann. Ok, ora aveva risolto il mistero, c'erano ben **due** nuovi in classe; quindi, se la matematica non era un'opinione e 21 + 2 = 23, sarebbero stati di nuovo in numero dispari. Esultò mentalmente e ringraziò il suo karma, perché era miracolosamente scampata all'impiastro Wiedermeier.

Diede una rapida occhiata in giro per capire chi fossero i nuovi compagni, soprattutto Waka-coso, dato che era lui, oppure lei, il suo inconsapevole "salvatore"; tuttavia, l'avvicinarsi del passo marziale della _Tiranna_ le fece decidere di rimandare l'indagine. Guardò distrattamente di fronte a sé ed ebbe a colpo d'occhio le risposte che cercava: individuò il tizio che aveva urtato prima, _quello_, che stava parlando con Kaltz, doveva essere per forza di cose Waka… Inutile, non le veniva proprio… E l'altro volto nuovo, seduto proprio vicino ad Herri, era quindi, per esclusione, Kaufmann. Proprio lo stesso simpaticone le diede ignara conferma, poiché, vedendo la Prof. entrare in classe, si diresse verso il _loro_ banco. Sorridendo soddisfatta, anche Dite andò a sedersi.

* * *

Pensando che essere capitato in classe con Herri era stata davvero un'inaspettata fortuna, Genzō ripassò mentalmente le informazioni che gli aveva fornito durante l'estate, tirando fuori dal mucchio quelle che gli sarebbero potute tornare utili al momento. _La Tiranna_, ovvero Frau Meyer, insegnante di tedesco, storia, letteratura e geografia, gli era stata presentata come una _cosmica rompicoglioni_; veniva odiata e temuta non solo dai suoi alunni, ma dall'intero istituto, in classe stava all'erta come un cecchino, non tollerando la benché minima distrazione, e addirittura pretendeva la disposizione ai banchi categoricamente secondo l'ordine alfabetico.

Dite Weiss: lesse il nome del suo, ancora sconosciuto, compagno di banco, dato che era ancora deserto. Che nome era _Dite_, maschile o femminile? E se fosse stata una ragazza? Non che la possibilità rappresentasse un problema, ovvio, anche a Nankatsu le scuole erano prevalentemente miste, ma, per sei lunghi anni, aveva avuto vicino il taciturno Takasugi da un lato e il tranquillo Kisugi dall'altro. Sperava quindi che, nell'eventualità, non gli capitasse un'ochetta rompiscatole.

Appoggiate le sue cose sul penultimo banco dell'ultima fila andò poi da Herri e presero a parlare degli allenamenti del pomeriggio; intenti nel loro discorso, mentre il suono prolungato della campanella indicava l'inizio delle lezioni in tutta la scuola, non si era quasi accorto della persona che gli era passata vicino una prima volta, ma la seconda _decisamente sì_. Si girò istintivamente e incrociò lo sguardo con una tizia che nemmeno si era degnata di scusarsi; la squadrò un istante perplesso, mentre lei stava alla cattedra china sul registro, poi tornò a parlare con Kaltz. Qualche secondo dopo, _la Tiranna_ comparì nel vano della porta esortandoli a prendere posto; sul suo banco si erano materializzati, come dal nulla, un golfino e una grande borsa di stoffa blu con dei… boh, animaletti, forse. Cose da femmine. Si sedette e la ragazza lo seguì mettendosi proprio accanto a lui. _Quella_, quindi, era la sua nuova compagna.

* * *

Prevedibilmente _la Tiranna_ aveva subito cominciato la lezione; contrariamente ad altri insegnanti, che il primo giorno lasciavano respirare i ragazzi limitandosi a illustrare il programma della materia, o quelli ancora più alla mano con cui si poteva addirittura scambiare due chiacchiere su come avessero trascorso le vacanze, a lei, invece, non poteva fregare di meno. Era partita spedita come al solito e, tanto per gradire, per antipasto aveva servito Storia: ovvero un'ora di coma. _~ Speriamo che non vada avanti così anche la prossima ~_ pensò Dite mentre soffocava uno sbadiglio; meno male che mancava ormai poco al cambio d'ora. Si stiracchiò sulla sedia e lasciò vagare lo sguardo attorno, rilevando in tutti la stessa percentuale di asfissia cerebrale.

La cosa peggiore era che con Frau Meyer non potevi nemmeno farti troppi fatti tuoi: il suo orecchio bionico intercettava prontamente ogni tentativo di comunicazione non richiesta o non pertinente, e ogni oggetto che esulava dallo stretto utilizzo coerente alla lezione veniva perentoriamente esortato alla sparizione, o peggio, sequestrato. Un altro sbadiglio. Il suo nuovo vicino aveva seguito con attenzione all'inizio, consultando persino il libro di testo, poi, evidentemente, l'effetto soporifero aveva colto anche lui, perché era già da un pezzo che stava appoggiato sul banco, con lo sguardo assente, reggendo il mento col palmo della mano. Moro, occhi scuri dal taglio orientale, era Asiatico, ovvio, sicuramente Giapponese; probabilmente era figlio di un diplomatico, chissà, magari dello stesso ambasciatore del Giappone.

* * *

Capitava frequentemente che "La Jenisch" potesse annoverare, orgogliosamente, tra i suoi studenti, anche _piccole celebrità_. Oltre ai rampolli di personaggi più o meno illustri e noti nel Land, non era affatto raro, infatti, che, quando una famiglia dal nome importante muovesse in quel di Amburgo, scegliesse poi di iscrivere la prole all'istituto esclusivo e rinomato sia livello nazionale che europeo.

Il programma, altresì, offriva, oltre alla formazione di tipo accademico, uno studio approfondito delle lingue: l'inglese era obbligatorio fin dalla quinta e il francese dalla sesta, ed era poi presente la specializzazione del Liceo Linguistico, che ne aggiungeva una terza a scelta. Al conseguimento dell'Abitur, perciò, i neodiplomati avrebbero sicuramente acquisito un'ottima padronanza di almeno tre tra le lingue più diffuse nella Comunità Europea.

Proprio per questo motivo, quindi, il collegio era tenuto in grande considerazione anche da, appunto, delegati e diplomatici che si trovavano a svolgere mandato nella RFT. Lo stesso consiglio scolastico, pertanto, incoraggiava l'ingresso di studenti stranieri, perché non solo accresceva le entrate e il prestigio internazionale al nome della scuola, ma in più, oltretutto, aggiungeva quell'ulteriore tocco multi-etnico che era tanto di moda in quell'epoca di nuove aperture politiche.

* * *

Mentre Genzō pensava di stare per addormentarsi, un movimento nel banco, una fila avanti a sinistra, catturò la sua attenzione; Herri si era girato di tre quarti nella sua direzione, con un'espressione di noia totale, aveva allungato il braccio sinistro e si massaggiava con due dita della mano destra l'incavo del gomito, mimando il gesto dei _tossici_. Gli restituì uno sguardo sconfortato, stringendosi nelle spalle, mentre con la coda dell'occhio notò che anche la sua vicina si era risvegliata dal torpore e si portava una mano alla bocca, mascherando stavolta un sorriso invece che un altro sbadiglio.

– La lezione ti annoia, Hermann? – L'insegnante interruppe la spiegazione riportando all'apice l'attenzione di tutta la classe. – Ehm, nossignora, Frau Meyer, stavo cercando di allacciarmi una scarpa… – tentò di sviare lui. – Certamente, perché le probabilità di inciampare stando seduti sono molto frequenti, vero? – Si sentì qualche risolino.

– Ehm… – Herri, in difficoltà, venne salvato dalla campanella, il suo spirito goliardico si risollevò e le rispose con il tipico sorriso scanzonato – Visto, Prof.? Era tutto calcolato. In previsione dell'eventualità di dovermi alzare al cambio d'ora, non volevo correre il rischio di… – non finì la sua difesa perché ormai stavano ridendo tutti, e persino _la Tiranna_ sembrava vagamente divertita. – Vedo che hai sempre la risposta pronta, Hermann. La prossima ora iniziamo il programma di grammatica; cinque minuti di pausa, non uno di più. – Dopodiché compilò il registro di classe e Kaltz sbuffò di sollievo, facendo finta di tergersi il sudore dalla fronte con la mano.

L'ora successiva passò molto più veloce, anche perché l'insegnante, diversamente dal precedente soporifero monologo, condusse una lezione decisamente più dinamica facendo partecipare attivamente gli studenti. Saltuariamente e apparentemente in modo casuale, la Prof. invitava un alunno a illustrare una determinata nozione, per poi soffermarsi a dettagliarla più approfonditamente, oppure, alla fine di una spiegazione, chiedeva di ripeterla aggiungendo qualche esempio di uso comune. Si accertava che in classe nessuno fosse rimasto indietro, dava i concetti per acquisiti e procedeva oltre. In effetti, il metodo sembrava piuttosto efficace; nel suo caso, le espressioni usate dai compagni si rivelavano piuttosto utili a comprendere meglio, non solo le numerose e rigide regole grammaticali che caratterizzavano la lingua tedesca, e le analogamente molteplici eccezioni ad esse, ma anche i suoi tipici modi di dire.

Genzō aveva preso diligentemente appunti, come tutti, ma, al suono della campanella, tirò comunque un sospiro di sollievo per non essere stato chiamato, perché, contando le numerose pagine riempite in una sola ora, si rese conto, contrariamente a ciò che aveva creduto finora, di quanto indietro fosse ancora con la lingua scritta. A pensare che, entro la fine del mese, senza l'aiuto di nessuno, avrebbe dovuto essere in grado di scrivere addirittura un tema, rabbrividì. Frau Meyer, che nel frattempo aveva puntato lo sguardo proprio sul portiere, si alzò e raggiunse il suo banco.

– Per ora te la cavi perché sono solo i primi giorni, ma non credere che io ti riservi un trattamento di favore per tutto il resto dell'anno: a fine mese vi assegnerò il primo componimento e mi aspetto che il livello da te raggiunto sia almeno sufficiente – iniziò senza troppi preamboli. _~ Ma legge anche nel pensiero? ~_ pensò sgomento il ragazzo. – Hai portato quello che ti è stato richiesto? – Genzō prese dei fogli protocollo dallo zaino e li consegnò. – Lo hai fatto _davvero_ da solo? – indagò. – Sissignora. –

– Mm. Bene, domani ne discuteremo. – Poi girò i tacchi, salutò brevemente la classe, ormai mezza vuota, e se ne andò. Finalmente riuscì ad espirare. Gli era quasi venuto l'istinto di alzarsi di scatto in piedi e fare il saluto militare esclamando: "Jawohl Frau Kommandant". Herri e la sua vicina avevano presumibilmente tagliato la corda.

* * *

Quando aveva visto _la Tiranna_ avanzare, decisa, verso di loro, Dite pensò che avesse scoperto il suo leggero, ma ugualmente deprecabile, ritardo e che volesse (sperava soltanto) ammonirla. Maledetto karma. Invece la Prof. si rivolse a "Waka", così ne approfittò per scomparire dalla sua vista alla velocità della luce, anche perché non se la sentiva di assistere al suo martirio; poveretto, che accoglienza!

Arraffato alla svelta un succo di frutta, una volta in corridoio si andò a sedere nel vano di una delle grandi finestre. Herri la adocchiò e la raggiunse. – Cosa potrà aver mai fatto di già? – chiese retoricamente. Dite si strinse nelle spalle. – Senti, ti spiace se nelle ore _normali_ ci cambiamo di posto tu ed io? Sai… – continuò. – Ho capito: tu e il tuo amichetto del bosco volete stare insieme. Vicini, vicini!! – lo prese in giro, – Ma sì, figurati! Perlomeno non mi è toccato Wiedermeier… È lui? – Hermann le sottrasse il cartone e chiese di rimando – Chi? –

La Prof. era uscita dalla classe e si stava allontanando facendo risuonare i tacchi sul pavimento di marmo, e Genzō fece capolino dalla porta. – Hey, ti ha già sbranato o ha deciso di tenerti come dessert? – domandò Kaltz. – Niente di che, era per il compito – rispose tranquillamente. – Meno male, sarei stato disperato a doverti già dire addio. – Poi succhiò pensoso dalla cannuccia ed esclamò – Ah, _lui_? – lo indicò con un cenno, scuotendo la testa in senso di diniego.

Il portiere comprese che Herri, ora, si non stava più rivolgendo a lui ma alla ragazza. – **Lui** è del nostro stesso anno, eppoi è nella "J". _Quello_, invece, – indicò col mento verso la classe, – si vede chiaramente che è ancora moccioso – sorbì di nuovo, poi le ripassò il cartone e continuò – e, come il pidocchio, è come se avesse stampato _nerd_ in fronte a caratteri cubitali. – Lei rise dopo aver bevuto a sua volta. – Ma guarda che con "lui" io intendevo proprio _lui_, non **lui** – e lo indicò piegando di lato la testa.

Non è che stesse capendo granché di quella discussione, ma sicuramente quel _lui_ era riferito al compagno di banco di Kaltz, e gli diede una breve occhiata. – Devi sapere, – riprese, stavolta di nuovo guardandolo e rispondendo, quindi, alla sua inespressa curiosità, – che quando siamo venuti quest'estate per le scartoffie, abbiamo sentito che in Segreteria parlavano di questo nuovo arrivo, direttamente da una "Grund" di Lubecca, o giù di lì, che a quanto pare dovrebbe essere una specie di Einstein, più piccolo di noi di ben due anni. –

– Due anni? Azz, io pensavo uno solo… – intervenne Dite. – Toh, finiscilo – gli ripassò il succo di frutta. – No, due; sono sicuro perché ha soltanto un anno più di Gerd; deve aver comunque superato l'esame di ammissione, se ora è qui avendo saltato sia la quinta che la sesta. Avrà un quoziente d'intelligenza stratosferico… – replicò poi agli sguardi stupiti degli altri due. – Siccome è stato Herr Möller a segnalarlo al consiglio scolastico, era scontato che avrebbe richiesto di farlo inserire nella sua sezione. Il fatto che abbiano messo anche te, è invece stata una sorpresa. –

In quel momento un gruppetto di tre ragazze stava uscendo dalla classe ed Herri si interruppe per contemplarle – Ciao, splendore! – si rivolse a una di esse. Anche Genzō la guardò, era decisamente una bellezza tipicamente _ariana_: alta, slanciata, dai lunghi capelli dorati e occhi azzurro cielo. Istintivamente fece confronto con la sua vicina, seduta sul davanzale, che gli sembrava invece più piccolina, minuta; anche i capelli erano chiari ma tendenti al rossiccio più che al biondo, e gli occhi erano un cupo verde scuro che sembrava quasi grigio. Non poteva dire che fosse una brutta ragazza, nel complesso non lo era affatto, soltanto un po' meno appariscente rispetto al terzetto.

Ignara della valutazione a cui era stata sottoposta, lei ridacchiò – Tanto non ti caga – pungolò Kaltz. Infatti, _splendore_ non solo non aveva ricambiato il saluto, ma si era proprio girata seccata dall'altra parte. – Se non fossero arrivati il secchione ed il campione, – puntando il pollice verso di lui, – io e Heidi saremmo stati compagni di banco ancora per molti anni, e a furia di insistere, prima o poi, avrei potuto anche ottenere qualcosa… – ammiccò – Come si dice: chi la dura la vince, no? –

Risero tutti e tre e per qualche attimo Genzō e Dite si fissarono, forse, considerando entrambi, nello stesso momento, che anche loro due avrebbero dovuto "convivere" per i successivi sette anni.

– Perché sorpresa? – chiese poi il portiere, incuriosito, riallacciandosi al discorso precedente e facendo mente locale; Herr Möller era l'insegnante di matematica, algebra e fisica, che avrebbero avuto per le due ore successive. – Perché tutti sanno, della… chiamiamola così: proverbiale 'antipatia' della _Tiranna_ verso i calciatori. Non so se hai notato, tranne me e te, tutti gli altri della "J" sono sparsi nelle altre sezioni. – Herri aveva ripreso il filo come se non fosse mai stato interrotto; questa era un'altra sua caratteristica: riusciva tranquillamente a parlare di più argomenti con persone diverse, passando da uno all'altro e cambiando interlocutore, senza mai perdere un colpo e senza fare sentire nessuno escluso. – Già – convenne Genzō. – Col tempo credo ci saresti arrivato da solo a capire, ma già che ci siamo, tanto vale… Immagino che te l'abbiano fatto il predicozzo sulla media, no? – gli chiese.

Il portiere rifletté qualche attimo ripensando al pomposo discorso, che paparino aveva dimostrato di aver molto apprezzato, sorbito nell'ufficio del Vicepreside, sul fatto che, per entrare a fare parte di un club sportivo a livello agonistico, bisognasse, inoltre, riuscire a mantenere la sufficienza piena in tutte le materie; pena la sospensione dagli allenamenti, l'esclusione dalle partite, o, nel peggiore dei casi, la stessa espulsione dalla squadra. – Sì – rispose. – Ecco, dunque, presto lo vedrai coi tuoi occhi che qui le cose non sono poi tutte belle e _pulite_ come vengono descritte nella brochure. Sai, come me, quanto tempo ti portano via gli allenamenti, no? Nella realtà reale, quindi, alcuni insegnanti… – Dite intervenne – Molti! –

– _Molti_ insegnanti – le concesse con un cenno affermativo del capo, – cercano quindi di _favorire_, diciamo, l'applicazione di tale regola, chiudendo un occhio o due sulle assenze, per esempio, e, magari, anche alzando i voti. Non ufficialmente, è ovvio; così come nessuno si è mai lamentato seriamente. Comunque, questa cosiddetta direttiva, che in teoria serve per evitare proprio che ci siano molti talenti, sì, ma solo nelle qualità atletiche, perché come cervello sono invece… – La ragazza terminò ancora una volta la frase al posto suo – Nulli. –

– Appunto: la norma che dovrebbe preservare l'alto livello di cultura sbandierato dalla nostra scuola, alla fin fine, diventa vittima di un circolo vizioso che si ritorce contro il suo stesso obiettivo; perché, ovviamente, loro – sottintese riferendosi al consiglio scolastico, – per mantenere alto, invece, il livello di competitività dei club, agevolano i risultati accademici dei loro membri. Le medie rimangono, così, sempre adeguate e, in questo modo _sporco_, si salvano sia 'capre' che 'cavoli'… –

Fece una pausa prendendo un ultimo sorso di succo di frutta dal cartone, permettendo all'amico di riflettere sul significato del suo discorso, poi sentenziò – Frau Meyer invece, proprio perché è _la Tiranna_, se ne frega altamente di chi sei e cosa fai: nelle sue materie se vai bene, ok, se vai male, non perdona, nemmeno se sei il Kaiser in persona. Quindi, quelli che si iscrivono per partecipare attivamente nella squadra di calcio cercano, se possibile, di evitare di ritrovarsi nella sua sezione. –

– Tutti, tranne noi due – sottolineò Genzō pensando che, in quei pochi minuti, aveva assodato che il simpatico e scanzonato Kaltz nascondeva, in realtà, una personalità ben più complessa di quanto solitamente facesse apparire. E, inoltre, aveva compreso il significato che si celava dietro a quella frase che, qualche ora prima, aveva rivolto proprio al loro Capitano, che a prima vista poteva sembrare solo un'innocente battuta divertente, ma che invece, si rendeva conto, aveva intriso di sarcasmo.

– Già – ridacchiò sornione – tu, ovvio, non essendo a conoscenza di queste dietrologie, sei stato quindi, diciamo, solo un po' sfigato. Ma io sono convinto di poter dimostrare alla nostra beneamata _Tiranna_ che si può riuscire nel calcio, come in qualsiasi altro sport, e non essere, per questo motivo, etichettato come _ignorante_. Dovresti saperlo, ormai, che sono il tipo che non si tira indietro di fronte alle sfide, anzi… – lo fissò come se volesse aggiungere qualcos'altro, ma poi rinunciò.

– Magari quest'anno dovrà ricredersi doppiamente, – sogghignò Genzō, – nemmeno io sono il tipo che si spaventa delle difficoltà – aggiunse, sottintendendo al suo attuale ruolo di riserva. – Herri comprese e annuì, ma decise che, per quel primo giorno, avevano detto già fin troppe cose serie, quindi, per sottolineare che per lui, ora, l'argomento era concluso, scrollò il cartone del succo di frutta per sincerarsi che fosse completamente vuoto e lo lanciò in aria; ne osservò un attimo la discesa e poi, con un rapido e preciso colpo di tacco, lo spedì, centrandolo, nel vicino cestino dei rifiuti.

– Allora, stavo dicendo, prima: per te va bene? – chiese. – Sì, tranquillo – acconsentì lei. – Perfetto, allora trasloco. – Fece per andare in classe ma si girò di nuovo, ironico – Non ti preoccupare, non credo che morda, anche perché dubito abbia ancora messo tutti i denti da latte – malignò beffardo riferendosi a Kaufmann; poi entrò. Lei sorrise, leggermente, ma i suoi occhi rimasero fissi di fronte a sé, forse soprapensiero. La campanella aveva appena segnalato la fine dell'intervallo di metà mattina e le altre classi avevano già chiuso la porta, ma il loro insegnante non era ancora arrivato.

Genzō e Dite erano ormai i soli rimasti in corridoio; la ragazza mise finalmente a fuoco lo sguardo e lui si trovò proprio lungo la sua traiettoria. Si fissarono di nuovo, ma nessuno dei due, evidentemente, riuscì a trovare qualcosa da dire, e così stettero in silenzio. Fortunatamente, quel momento di lieve imbarazzo venne interrotto dal sopraggiungere affrettato di Herr Möller che li accompagnò all'interno dell'aula.

– Buongiorno a tutti! – Si sedette sul bordo della cattedra. – Spero abbiate trascorso una bella estate. – Da vari punti della classe arrivarono racconti di ogni genere, che il Prof. ascoltava semplicemente, oppure si soffermava a domandare qualche particolare, finché la conversazione non si esaurì. – Bene, allora immagino che sarete contenti anche di essere tornati… Cosa facciamo oggi? – domandò sorridendo, ben consapevole della prevedibile risposta, che ottenne in coro – NIENTE! –

– Ok, va bene. Mi arrendo alla maggioranza – disse alzando le braccia nel gesto tipico. – Allora cerchiamo di rendere più interessante questo niente. Immagino che abbiate già fatto conoscenza con i vostri nuovi compagni… – Percepì un mormorio dubbioso e chiese – No? Come mai? – Altro dissenso. – Chi avete avuto prima? –

– _Tiranna!_ – esclamò qualcuno dall'ultima fila facendo scoppiare tutti in una fragorosa risata. – Ho capito, – guardò il registro, – vedo che Frau Meyer vi ha messo subito sotto! Bene, allora perché non rimediamo proprio adesso? – Si alzò dalla cattedra e si avvicinò al banco che ora era occupato, per via del trasloco, da Dite Weiss e quello che introdusse come Selig Kaufmann. Gli fece le domande tipiche del rito della presentazione, a cui però il ragazzino rispose evidentemente poco contento di essere al centro dell'attenzione di tutta la classe. Il Prof. integrò le volutamente esigue informazioni fornite dallo studente, che confermarono ciò che era emerso su di lui nella conversazione in corridoio.

Poi raccontò, tra il divertito (Herr Möller) ed il seccato (Selig), di come le sue elevate capacità fossero state notate dal maestro elementare, quando aveva scoperto che il suo alunno di quarta veniva costretto da un compagno di sesta, il tipico bulletto, a svolgere i compiti al suo posto. La cosa _spassosa_, secondo lui, era che gli insegnanti se n'erano accorti perché i voti del più grande erano improvvisamente e notevolmente migliorati. In realtà la classe non trovò la cosa poi così comica, considerando che, se il pivello era tale genio, loro, per adeguarsi al suo livello, avrebbero dovuto sgobbare di più. Il Prof. colse quei commenti un po' tirati, e rassicurò i suoi alunni precisando che, come aveva già ampiamente dimostrato negli anni precedenti, non ci sarebbero state distinzioni tra i proverbiali figli e figliastri.

Come Frau Meyer, ma con un approccio diametralmente opposto, questo insegnante aveva già chiarito di essere schietto e imparziale, oltre che decisamente più affabile e simpatico, osservò fra sé Genzō. L'istinto suggerì che era ormai giunto il suo momento di pubblica esibizione: infatti, Herr Möller stava ora leggendo attentamente il registro, sicuramente il suo nome, pronunciandolo poi, lentamente, ma in modo corretto.

* * *

Lui non è che sembrasse granché più felice di essere osservato da ventitré paia di occhi; in effetti, era molto più facile presentarsi il primo giorno di scuola del primo anno, dato che anche tutti gli altri si trovavano nella stessa situazione. Comunque, pur a volte limitandosi a semplici monosillabi, rispose alle domande di insegnante e compagni, che furono più numerose rispetto a prima, anche perché, arrivando da un paese straniero, per di più orientale, suscitò ancor più curiosità: lingua, usanze, differenze, luoghi comuni e tutto quello che saltava alla mente.

Mentre parlava, Dite, come tutti, si era voltata nella sua direzione. Genzō si chiamava; sicuramente più facile di Waka-ba-yashi, scandì mentalmente. Chissà cosa poteva significare; sapeva che i _kanji_ che rappresentavano il nome venivano accuratamente scelti dai genitori. Mentre ascoltava, si soffermò ad osservarlo meglio: i lineamenti erano tipicamente orientali, ma allo stesso tempo fini ed eleganti, e gli conferivano un che di aristocratico; i capelli nelle razze asiatiche erano solitamente neri, dritti, lucidi e corposi, e i suoi, pur non avendo un vero e proprio taglio regolare, mantenevano comunque, nell'insieme, un aspetto ordinato, o meglio, sembrava fossero spettinati ad arte. _~ Capelli che ti mettono la voglia di provare che effetto fa a passarci le dita in mezzo ~_ avrebbe detto sua madre.

Considerando che non erano poi così inconsueti i Tedeschi dalla capigliatura e occhi scuri, realizzò che i suoi occhi, però, erano proprio… L'unico aggettivo che le veniva al momento era _neri_, nerissimi, come il colore della roccia, nera, che si trovava sui vulcani. Penetranti, aggiunse poi, e il suo sguardo intenso, quasi magnetico; quando lo aveva incrociato prima, in corridoio, la sensazione provata le aveva impedito più volte di spiccicare parola. Nel frattempo, essendo conclusa la presentazione, il portiere la scrutò un po' stupito, come se avesse percepito di essere sottoposto a una specie di radiografia, e lei si volse rapidamente verso il Prof., ci mancava solo che arrivasse all'errata conclusione che lo fissava perché era interessata a lui come ragazzo.

* * *

L'insegnante continuò ad assecondare il desiderio riscontrato nei ragazzi di proseguire, in maniera leggera, quell'ultimo scampolo di libertà e raccontò a sua volta dell'estate trascorsa, rispondendo alle loro battute in modo gioviale e amichevole, muovendosi spesso tra i banchi e riuscendo sempre a catturare l'attenzione generale. Durante l'ora successiva, invece, illustrò il programma delle sue materie, elencando gli argomenti che sarebbero stati affrontati durante l'anno e fornendo, ancora indicativamente, le scadenze che gli studenti avrebbero poi rispettato con interrogazioni e verifiche scritte. Non avevano nemmeno chiesto di fare la pausa canonica al cambio d'ora, anche se qualcuno aveva approfittato per recarsi in bagno o sgranocchiare qualcosa, perché con Herr Möller era persino piacevole restare in classe.

Una volta che la campanella ebbe scandito le dodici, contemporaneamente alla fine delle lezioni, Herri e Genzō attesero in corridoio che uscissero anche quelli della "A"; il Capitano li raggiunse e i tre decisero di passare quella breve pausa in cortile. Anche Dite, infilate le cuffie, si andò a sedere, da sola, in un angolo soleggiato, finché l'ombra che si parò davanti a lei la riscosse, e salutò sorridendo la sua amica Perri, arrivata allacciata al braccio della sua nuova conquista: il solito "nerd" occhialuto che avrebbe palesemente preferito passare quel ritaglio di tempo in biblioteca.

-


	4. Primo giorno, ma è soltanto l’inizio

"Perrine", essendo francese, si pronuncia 'Perìn', di conseguenza, anche il diminutivo va letto 'Perì', con l'accento sulla finale.

* * *

Normalmente, l'orario delle lezioni era già quello definitivo sin dal primo giorno e poteva essere ritirato in fotocopia presso un banchetto posto appositamente fuori dalla Segreteria. L'impegno era, in totale, di trentaquattro ore settimanali: si iniziava al mattino dalle 08.00 fino alle 13.00, per riprendere nel pomeriggio dalle 13.30 alle 15.30 nei giorni dispari, mentre in quelli pari dalle 07.30 alle 13.30 e dalle 14.00 alle 15.00, sempre con mezz'ora di pausa pranzo; eccezione era il venerdì, in cui i ragazzi entravano alle 08.00 e uscivano alle 14.00, facendo un'unica tirata e potendo perciò tornare a casa prima.

Il primo giorno di ogni anno, comunque, le lezioni pomeridiane erano sostituite dalla consueta assemblea di istituto, in cui il Rettore faceva il suo discorso inaugurale, snocciolando tutti quei barbosi e pomposi _cliché_ che ogni anno, oltretutto, ripeteva tali e quali; poi toccava al Vicepreside presentare il corpo insegnante, cosa che al massimo poteva interessare gli studenti delle quinte. La maggior parte degli alunni, quindi, ne approfittava per fare un sonnellino extra.

Quel giorno, però, era diverso, anche le lezioni del mattino erano terminate con largo anticipo, perché quello specifico inizio di anno scolastico cadeva in un periodo molto particolare: ricorreva, infatti, il Venticinquesimo Anniversario della Fondazione della "Jenisch-Schule Privates Gymnasium". L'assemblea plenaria sarebbe stata anch'essa diversa dal solito ma soprattutto, per la gioia degli studenti, sicuramente più noiosa. Il Rettore, dopo aver dato il benvenuto alle matricole appena ammesse al Liceo e augurato ai diplomandi all'ultimo anno di superare gli esami brillantemente, avrebbe a lungo esaltato, con magniloquenza, l'importanza di quel quarto di secolo, con dovizia di menzioni e riferimenti al passato, al presente e al futuro.

In aggiunta, avrebbero presenziato, come oratori speciali, alcuni illustri ex-alunni, che oggi erano altrettanto stimati cittadini nonché dimostrazione vivente del prestigio della scuola; il tutto accompagnato da una notevole quantità di autocelebrazione. Per quella particolare occasione, perciò, ci sarebbe stato, in seguito, anche un sontuoso rinfresco per tutti: alunni, insegnanti e ospiti; dopodiché i ragazzi sarebbero stati lasciati liberi e le lezioni sarebbero riprese regolarmente all'indomani.

* * *

Alle 12.15 la campanella suonò nuovamente invitando gli studenti a dirigersi tutti in Aula Magna. I posti a sedere sembravano decisamente tanti, aveva considerato Genzō guardandosi attorno, poi vide arrivare i primi ragazzini più piccoli e comprese che si sarebbero riuniti assieme anche quelli della Grundschule. I tre compagni di squadra si infilarono nei primi di posti liberi che trovarono, il più in fondo possibile; si sedettero vicini ma Schneider lasciò vuoti due posti tra loro. Lì per lì gli sembrò alquanto strano, poi, a un certo punto, Kaltz, che osservava, attento, l'ingresso della sala masticando il suo fedele stecchino, fischiò in direzione di un gruppetto che era appena entrato; si voltarono e uno di loro si allontanò, con aria seccata, raggiungendoli.

– Senti, Herri, io vado a sedermi con… – cominciò, ma venne bruscamente interrotto. – Tu _vai_ a sederti esattamente **qui** – replicò Hermann indicando il posto accanto e sottolineando le sue parole con eloquenti gesti direzionali. Il ragazzino sbuffò ma rimase risolutamente fermo; il centrocampista strinse pericolosamente gli occhi ed il poveretto capitolò: si volse verso gli amici, si strinse nelle spalle e manifestò il suo disappunto sedendosi pesantemente e mettendo il muso, sibilando – Che palle… –

In risposta ricevette un cozzetto sulla nuca. Genzō non riuscì a trattenere un ampio sorriso; l'amico lo guardò e, indicando alla sua destra con aria palesemente disgustata, declamò – Gerd, il Pidocchio – che, in un ultimo, piccolo, moto di ribellione, bisbigliò qualcosa che forse terminava con la parola 'merda'. Era stato giusto un sussurro ma evidentemente Herri lo aveva sentito eccome, e nella sua interezza, tant'è che gli rifilò un altro cozzetto. – Tappati la fogna, pidocchio. – Il poverino, allora, si chiuse in un ostinato e imbronciato mutismo, rifiutandosi di rispondere alle successive domande che l'altro gli rivolse, riuscendo ad ottenere soltanto grugniti arrabbiati.

Aveva piuttosto facilmente intuito che "il Pidocchio" altri non era che il fratello minore di Kaltz, sia dall'atteggiamento autoritario e prevaricante assunto dal più grande, che da una certa rassomiglianza, a prima vista non evidentissima, ma che rivelava, comunque, una forte impronta familiare. Con Schneider si erano scambiati diverse occhiate eloquenti durante il divertente siparietto e si erano persino trattenuti a stento, contemporaneamente, dal mettersi a ridere quando il compagno aveva preso in giro il fratellino, davanti a loro, in quel modo decisamente imbarazzante. Ricordandosi del riferimento fatto durante l'intervallo, dedusse che dovesse avere tre anni in meno e quindi frequentare l'ultimo anno di elementari.

Ripensando a quando, in precedenza, aveva nominato con familiarità il fratello mentre parlava con la sua vicina di banco, inconsciamente la cercò vagando attorno con lo sguardo. Aveva notato che, prima, in cortile, era rimasta da sola, concludendo che non dovesse essere un tipo molto sociale, poi l'aveva persa di vista. La trovò seduta poco più indietro che chiacchierava con un'altra ragazza, bionda come la "prediletta" di Herri ma molto più chiara: i capelli sembravano quasi bianchi ed anche il colore degli occhi era un azzurro molto tenue. Questa si accorse di essere osservata, disse qualcosa all'amica e tutte e due lo guardarono; la sua vicina sollevò le sopracciglia scuotendo la testa seccata, e la tipa, sorridendo, gli fece l'occhiolino.

Distolse rapidamente lo sguardo, accertandosi che gli altri due non avessero notato nulla, ci mancava soltanto che Kaltz lo punzecchiasse per aver fatto "conquiste" già il primo giorno, e vide una bimbetta che, facendogli segno posando il dito indice sulle labbra, si dirigeva verso di loro. Arrivò silenziosa alle spalle del Kaiser che in quel momento guardava assente di fronte a sé, immerso nei suoi pensieri, e gli coprì gli occhi con le manine. – Chi è? – chiese lui; lei ridacchiò. – Uhm, non ho la minima idea, qualcuno mi suggerisce? – domandò ai compagni. – Ma dai, sono io, fratellone! – lo rimproverò scherzosamente schioccandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

Poi si sedette, ben più contenta del fratello di Herri che le fosse stato tenuto un posto, salutò e domandò curiosa – Sei tu il ragazzo nuovo? – Schneider fece le presentazioni – Genzō, questa è mia sorella Marie, fa la seconda – spiegò. – Ciao, Genzō, io però mi chiamo Marie Charlotte, per intero – corresse. – Anche tu vuoi diventare un calciatore professionista? – continuò allegra. – Ci provo. –

Evidentemente soddisfatta della risposta, si rivolse allora a Kaltz piccolo – Gerhard, di solito le persone educate ricambiano il saluto. – Questi, ancora parecchio contrariato per essere stato separato forzatamente dalla compagnia dei suoi coetanei, non rispose. Lo fece al suo posto Kaltz grande – Già, ma lui non è una persona, è un pidocchio. Ed è tutto tranne che educato, – guardandolo torvo – anzi, direi che è proprio str… – Venne istantaneamente fulminato da una gelida occhiata dall'eloquente significato, che gli fece cambiare prontamente rotta – str…ano! – rimediò in extremis.

La bimba, innocentemente, rise divertita strappando a tutti un sorriso, anche all'ormai non più del tutto immusonito _pidocchio_, e Genzō notò, un po' sorpreso, come il generalmente algido e distaccato Capitano avesse rivolto alla sorellina uno sguardo straordinariamente tenero e le avesse poi accarezzato dolcemente il biondo caschetto. Marie era una piccola fotocopia, versione femminile, del fratello: stessi capelli colore del grano e stessi occhi azzurro-ghiaccio. Crescendo, sarebbe diventata una signorina molto corteggiata, pensò sogghignando, immaginandosi il temerario malcapitato che si sarebbe trovato a competere con Karl-Heinz Schneider, il Kaiser.

* * *

L'Aula Magna era ormai gremita, i posti a sedere al completo; il consiglio scolastico, comprensivo di tutto il corpo insegnante, occupava due file di sedie poste ai lati del palco: i maestri elementari da un lato, i professori del liceo dall'altro. Contrariamente al solito, stavolta, fu il Vicepreside, battendo leggermente sul microfono per attirare l'attenzione e fare scemare il brusio, che prese per primo la parola. Alla fine introdusse il Rettore che, terminato il suo discorso, presentò, uno ad uno, gli eminenti ex-alunni, in tutto una decina, per poi cedere loro il palco.

Erano tutti importanti personaggi cittadini, i cui nomi corrispondevano a stimati professori universitari, ricercatori, luminari della medicina, dirigenti di società, avvocati di grido, giornalisti, tra cui spiccavano anche due rampanti ed aggressive donne in carriera, rispettivamente note, una nel prettamente maschile ambiente bancario, l'altra come brillante ingegnere della famosa casa automobilistica Tedesca "Porsche". Tutti, indistintamente, sottolinearono l'importanza che gli studi conseguiti con profitto in quello stesso istituto, che oggi rappresentavano nella società, avessero avuto nel determinare il raggiungimento della loro attuale, privilegiata, posizione.

Era stata riunita, in quel salone, per quelle poche ore, l'_élite_ amburghese. E per ultimo, ma non per questo meno importante, anzi, il Rettore stesso, prima di concedergli la parola, lo presentò enfaticamente un'ulteriore volta, l'attuale rappresentante del partito di maggioranza, nonché deputato al senato del Land: Reinhard Kaltz.

A differenza dei predecessori, si soffermò a ricordare, con divertita nostalgia, vari aneddoti di quando era ancora uno studente, e diede rilievo all'importanza che il periodo scolastico rappresentava, come tappa fondamentale, nella formazione del carattere e della personalità del singolo individuo, e di come fosse analogamente fondamentale l'intreccio di relazioni che si instaurava sia tra alunni e insegnanti che tra gli stessi ragazzi, che poi sarebbero diventati uomini e donne che avrebbero portato, per sempre, con sé, un inestimabile bagaglio di esperienze di vita.

Alla fine, quindi, di due interminabili ore, il Rettore, finalmente, concluse augurando il consueto buon inizio di anno scolastico e annunciò che sarebbe stato servito il buffet, con evidente sollievo di tutti. Ai lati della grande sala erano state sistemate due lunghe tavolate, coperte da fini tovaglie di filo bianco, su cui vennero disposte svariate pietanze dall'aspetto elaborato. Il servizio di catering, apprezzato in tutta Amburgo, era stato fornito, neanche a dirlo, da un ex-alunno della "Jenisch".

– Porca troia, sembrava non dover mai finire 'sta lagna! – esclamò Perrine Eisenburg alzandosi e trascinando l'amica. – Dai, portiamo il culo fuori di qui. –

– Meno male che sto venticinquesimo anno di gloria a dicembre finisce… – considerò Dite. – Sì, peccato che poi ci dovremo sorbire la stessa pagliacciata tra cinque anni per il trentesimo. – Si guardarono inorridite. – Almeno, quello che propinano al buffet fosse buono, – criticò Perri – invece è la solita roba da ricchi del cazzo che piace solo a loro. Gli andasse di traverso a tutti, o meglio: facesse venire un bell'attacco di diarrea fulminante collettiva che per le prossime tre settimane devono chiudere la scuola perché si sono intasati i cessi! – maledisse energicamente.

Le due ragazze risero di gusto. – Davvero niente male il tuo amico! – cambiò discorso improvvisamente dirigendo lo sguardo oltre le spalle della compagna. – Non è "_il mio amico_", nemmeno ci siamo parlati. E smettila di fissare così insistentemente, che già prima in Aula Magna ci ha sgamato – protestò. – Volevo vederlo per bene e ho fatto in modo che si girasse dalla nostra parte, – confessò candidamente – e, devo ammettere, che da vicino rende ancora meglio. – Le labbra piene si curvarono in un sorriso.

Dite evitò di voltarsi nella direzione in cui stava guardando, perché non voleva partecipare alla pessima figura in cui l'avrebbe sicuramente coinvolta, di lì a poco, l'amica. – Ma scusa, poi a te non piaceva il tipo 'Egon Spengler' **1**? E, soprattutto, dove hai lasciato il suo ultimo clone? – Perri scrollò le spalle. – Ti sei già stufata? – la incalzò, ma lei sbuffò annoiata.

* * *

– Salutiamo mio padre e poi teliamo – decise, per tutti, Hermann. Il gruppetto, ora composto dai tre compagni di squadra e relativi parenti, si diresse verso il distinto signore che in quel momento stava discorrendo con il Rettore, il Vicepreside e un paio di ospiti. Vennero fatte le dovute presentazioni, si scambiarono brevemente qualche educata frase di circostanza ed Herr Kaltz sfoggiò con orgoglio paterno i suoi due pargoli, che a dire il vero non ne furono altrettanto entusiasti.

Poi, finalmente liberi, i cinque uscirono in cortile; Gerd ne approfittò per evadere dalla sorveglianza fraterna e corse verso i suoi amichetti. – Hey, pidocchio, – lo fermò Herri – vedi di andare diritto filato a casa senza perderti come al solito, capito? – Il ragazzo tentò una timida protesta, prontamente soffocata – Non mi frega un cazzo dei tuoi _cazzo_ di amici nerd. Ho detto: vai subito a casa! – ribadì scandendo ogni parola, – E non fare stancare Oma **2**, anzi, la aiuti se ha bisogno; hai capito, pidocchio? –

Il Capitano, tenendo per mano la sorellina che rideva divertita, alzò gli occhi al cielo, sbuffando, perché l'amico non aveva saputo rispettare la promessa di mantenere un linguaggio adeguato. Ma l'altro, sguardo duro, fisso sul fratello minore, non lo calcolò minimamente, almeno finché il ragazzino, dopo un rapido consulto con i suoi amici, e sempre sotto l'occhio attento del maggiore, rispose con un flebile – Sì – e si allontanò visibilmente deluso. – Vi porgo le mie più umili scuse, se ho turbato il Vostro regale udito, Seine Majestät **3**, mein Kaiser! – esclamò poi, esageratamente e falsamente ossequioso ed enfatizzando apposta il formale Sie **4**. – Ma certe volte quell'idiota me le tira proprio fuori dai denti – masticò rabbioso lo stecchino.

– Lo sa che nonna è da sola il pomeriggio; _io_ non posso saltare gli allenamenti mentre _lui_, il suo cavolo di piffero, lo può suonare anche a casa – spiegò. – Possibile che non ci arriva da solo a capirlo? A volte si comporta proprio come una testa di asino… eppure tutti dicono che ha un'intelligenza superiore alla media. – Parlando a raffica, si stava a poco a poco calmando e non aveva nemmeno dovuto sforzarsi di usare una terminologia vegetale e zoologica più consona. Schneider non commentò limitandosi ad ascoltare lo sfogo dell'amico; la piccola Marie, anzi, Marie Charlotte, disse al fratello che voleva raggiungere la sua maestra per salutarla, si alzò sulla punta dei piedi, per riuscire a dargli un ultimo bacino, e si allontanò.

– Ma perché non ho anch'io un'adorabile sorellina, invece che quella sottospecie di invertebrato, eh? Non è giusto! Tu, una bambolina, bella, brava, buona, dolce, e che ti adora; a me, invece, doveva capitare, come fratello, il "Principe dei Nerd". Si dice che tre sia il numero perfetto e invece, stavolta, di perfetto non è venuto fuori proprio un cazzo. Ma guardalo com'è sminchiato: tappo, smilzo, occhialuto e pure brutto! –

Genzō aveva notato la bionda di prima che lo stava fissando di nuovo; stavolta, però, sostenne il suo sguardo, anche perché finalmente, alla fine delle lezioni, aveva potuto tirare fuori dalla tasca e calcare il suo fidato cappellino, perciò si sentiva più padrone della situazione; gli era sembrato che volesse rivolgergli la parola, invece lei sorrise semplicemente. I tre in quel momento passarono accanto alle due ragazze, che udirono Herri sfogare la sua frustrazione attraverso la denigratoria rappresentazione del fratellino (a dirla tutta, chiunque in cortile poteva sentire perfettamente, dato che il suo tono di voce era _un po'_ alto), e lei lo apostrofò – Wee, non sapevo che il Rettore avesse convocato anche Mr. Universo per celebrare il venticinquesimo. –

– No cara, dico solo che, fino ad ora, alla "Grund" se l'è cavata perché si mimetizzava nel gruppo dei suoi amici nerd, ma l'anno prossimo, quando si ritroverà _qui_, avrà a che fare con certa gente, volente o nolente, ed io ne ho per il cazzo di doverlo salvare. Sarà costretto ad arrangiarsi da solo: tanto vale, quindi, che impari già da subito com'è l'andazzo. – Si guardarono qualche istante in cagnesco, mentre Dite si strinse nelle spalle lanciando un'occhiata dubbiosa a Schneider, che però non fece una piega mantenendo la consueta, indecifrabile, algida espressione. – E tu sai benissimo a cosa mi sto riferendo; quindi, non metterti a fare la maestrina proprio con me, Perri. –

Kaltz si guardò attorno, come se volesse sfidare i presenti a contraddirlo oppure a fare commenti, poi, improvvisamente, riprese il suo consueto fare allegro e solare e, avvicinandosi alla ragazza, esordì, anche se non c'entrava per niente: – A proposito di cose belle che capitano, vuoi saperne una? Diventerò zio! –

I ragazzi rimasero un po' sorpresi, poi fecero le loro congratulazioni; persino il Kaiser reagì alla notizia sollevando entrambe le sopracciglia e sorridendo. – Ebbene, sì: ci sarà in giro un nuovo piccolo Kaltz, anche se solo per metà, fra qualche mese – dichiarò orgoglioso. – Non si sa ancora che cos'è, se sarà una femmina, ok, posso lasciarla tranquillamente nelle mani di mia sorella; se invece è un maschio, ci pensa zio a insegnargli da subito un paio di cosette; almeno stavolta ho tutto il tempo di intervenire prima che si nerdizzi irrimediabilmente, come il pidocchio. –

Perrine aprì bocca per dire di nuovo qualcosa, ma stavolta Dite intervenne evitando un ulteriore battibecco. – È davvero una bellissima notizia: quando vedi Mattie portale i più sinceri auguri da parte nostra – lo abbracciò con affetto. – Sicuro. Comunque verranno senz'altro su a Natale, per la festa, sai… tutta la notabile famiglia Kaltz riunita al completo… – rispose con un'espressione di finta deferenza. – Quindi ci sarà anche tuo cognato? – domandò con tono particolarmente interessato Perri, – Bene, bene… Credo di avere appena trovato un valido motivo per non disertare. –

– Sei la solita porca – la provocò pesantemente, ma lei non si scompose, anzi, fece con le labbra il gesto di assaporare qualcosa di buono, mugolando. – Herri, non te la prendere, – rise Dite, – tu sei un buon partito, ma non puoi competere con Sascha: è troppo bello! – e assunse anche lei un'aria sognante.

– Ecco, vedi, – si rivolse ai due amici che, essendo maschi, avrebbero dovuto essere solidali – già la vita del cacciatore qui è difficile; poi ci manca anche mio cognato: alto, bello e famoso, che arriva, sorride e ci rovina la piazza! – scosse la testa, sconfortato, – La vita è una colossale ingiustizia! – Tutti risero, persino Schneider, anche se poi infierì – Guarda che, Sascha o no, tu sei proprio senza speranza, sai… –

– Hey, anche se non sono luminoso come te, Kaiser, non vuol dire che non riscuoto comunque un certo successo, eh! – Guardò Genzō per ottenere conferma ma lui si strinse nelle spalle. – Veramente, stamattina "splendore" non ti ha proprio cagato di striscio. – Risero di nuovo tutti tranne Kaltz, che commentò – Ah beh, andiamo bene… ma che begli amici del cazzo che ho, non solo non ti sostengono, anzi, ti danno pure il colpo di grazia. Ok, allora, **amici**: _voi_ rimanete pure qui a fare gli stronzi, _io_ me ne vado solo soletto a mangiare, che mi è venuta fame. –

Si esibì in un profondo inchino e si incamminò marciando impettito, pavoneggiandosi. Le ragazze risero di gusto. Karl-Heinz gli scoccò un'occhiataccia di bonario rimprovero – Bravo, portiere: adesso, per colpa tua, ci esaurirà tutto il pomeriggio cercando di dimostrare le sue doti di cacciatore! – Genzō fece di nuovo spallucce mascherando un sogghigno divertito dietro una fintissima espressione colpevole. Dopodiché anche loro si allontanarono salutando le compagne.

* * *

I tre calciatori occuparono uno dei tavoli di legno in cortile per consumare il pranzo al sacco: la mensa scolastica, infatti, sarebbe entrata regolarmente in funzione soltanto all'indomani. Inoltre, tra i vari consigli che Herri gli aveva elargito durante il campo estivo, uno era proprio quello di portarsi da mangiare da casa, dato che il cibo della mensa non era proprio il massimo. Non che fosse di qualità scadente, anzi, oltretutto, fra il personale di cucina c'era un nutrizionista, che supervisionava accuratamente la preparazione dei pasti secondo il corretto fabbisogno energetico adatto a dei giovani in fase di crescita. Con il risultato, però, di propinare, a delle belve affamate, pietanze dall'aspetto decisamente poco appetitoso ed invitante.

Mangiarono scambiandosi qualche commento sugli eventi della mattinata appena trascorsa. Genzō osservò che il numero di studenti rimasti si era notevolmente ridotto rispetto a prima: evidentemente, chi poteva ne aveva approfittato per tornare a casa, e i presenti erano perlopiù componenti dei vari club della scuola che, come loro, si sarebbero poi recati ai rispettivi allenamenti pomeridiani. Riconobbe, infatti, dal logo caratteristico di ogni disciplina che spiccava, oltre allo stemma della "Jenisch", sulle sacche sportive, membri delle squadre di Rugby, Baseball e Basket; alcuni avevano più o meno la loro stessa età, altri invece erano più grandi.

– Ma tua nonna sta di nuovo male? – chiese Schneider riscuotendolo dai suoi pensieri. – No, è che è ancora in convalescenza e si stanca facilmente; anche se con l'avanzare degli anni comincia ad avere i suoi acciacchi, Oma, però, è ancora convinta di essere fatta di roccia, e così si mette a fare e strafare – spiegò Herri affettuosamente. – Il pranzo, la merenda, i biscotti… sai come sono fatte le nonne… – Sorrisero entrambi. Il portiere, a quelle parole, sentì una piccola fitta: no, lui, invece, non sapeva come erano fatte le nonne. Consumato il pranzo, trascorsero ancora qualche manciata di minuti di relax, chiacchierando del più e del meno, e poi si avviarono.

Una volta raggiunto il grande campo regolamentare, usato anche per disputare le partite in casa, lui ed Herri andarono negli spogliatoi, si cambiarono e si disposero, insieme agli altri che erano arrivati alla spicciolata, attorno all'allenatore per ricevere istruzioni. Il Capitano, invece, era rimasto in divisa scolastica e stava seduto pigramente sulla panchina. Dopo un veloce riscaldamento, passarono agli esercizi collettivi, poi il preparatore atletico chiamò lui e Hans da parte per iniziare quelli specifici per i portieri, per poi passare a scatti laterali, uscite dai pali e tiri in porta. Buttando casualmente un occhio in quella direzione, vide che Schneider era rimasto in disparte, anche se ogni tanto parlava col Mister, ma non seguiva gli allenamenti della squadra, anzi, aveva notato che continuava ad osservare attentamente loro due.

Sentendosi _un filino_ sotto esame, perciò, si impegno ancora di più per dare il massimo finché, appunto, la concentrazione non prese il sopravvento e non si accorse che la panchina era deserta e, ormai, gli allenamenti erano praticamente terminati, anche se per lui, però, non era ancora finita. _~ Ottimo, ho sgobbato come un mulo e magari se n'era già andato da un pezzo. ~_ Aveva imparato, già al campo estivo, che riordinare le attrezzature e riporre i palloni toccava alle riserve. _~ Questo è un lavoro che di solito farebbero le ragazze. ~_ Peccato che qui il ruolo di manager non usasse. Tanto meglio, almeno si evitavano le "seccature" romantiche; istintivamente ripensò a Tsubasa e Anego e sorrise. _~ Forse no, non sono proprio del tutto seccature.~_ Boh, era stanco e, forse, il suo cervello non riusciva più a connettere tanto bene.

Si buttò letteralmente sotto la doccia, sperando che il getto d'acqua bollente riuscisse a sciogliere almeno un po' i muscoli indolenziti; se aveva pensato che gli allenamenti della scorsa estate erano stati piuttosto duri, beh, questo primo giorno era invece già andato, di molto oltre, quello che poteva definire massacrante. Finito di lavarsi, trovò Hermann ancora mezzo nudo negli spogliatoi. Proprio come accadeva tutti i giorni al campo, gli altri erano già andati via tutti ed erano rimasti, puntualmente ultimi, solo loro due; allora, gli aveva detto di essere uno lento a vestirsi, ma poi aveva capito che invece si attardava apposta per aspettarlo, e quel piccolo gesto era sempre gradito.

Una volta usciti l'amico gli chiese se dovesse attendere l'autobus, ma lui aveva deciso di infierire fino in fondo sul suo fisico provato e di tornare a piedi, tanto per farsi un'idea di quanta strada distassero casa sua e la scuola; così lo seguì per un pezzo portando la bici a mano, scambiandosi le impressioni di quel primo allenamento e qualche commento poco gentile su alcuni dei compagni di squadra, fra cui il suo diretto rivale Hans. – Ha i riflessi di un bradipo paralizzato – commentò affranto il centrocampista, – la palla è già in rete da mezz'ora, e lui sta ancora lì a pensare se buttarsi oppure no, – scosse la testa, incredulo, – sempre se il suo unico neurone è capace a pensare **e** saltare. Ma forse il problema è proprio questo… – Risero di gusto.

– Mi domando quanto ancora ci vorrà al Mister per capire _chi_ deve passare titolare, e al più presto – continuò. – Apprezzo il supporto, ma prima vediamo se sopravvivo a un altro giorno – tentò debolmente di scherzare il portiere. – Ma piantala, va'. Ti devi solo abituare ai nuovi ritmi. Lo so che, rispetto a quest'estate, ora ti sembra tutto più difficile. Ovvio: prima c'erano solo gli allenamenti e alla fine ce ne andavamo a dormire felici; ora, invece, c'è la scuola, gli allenamenti, poi torni a casa e devi anche studiare, e se ti va bene, ti rimane giusto il tempo per grattarti il culo… – Era come se gli stesse leggendo nel pensiero. – Ma cazzo, dai, non fare quella faccia depressa! – A dire il vero pensava di avere la solita espressione controllata ma Herri, evidentemente, riusciva a decifrarne anche la più lieve variazione. – Mi pareva fossi stato tu a dire, proprio stamattina, che non ti arrendi facilmente! –

– Infatti, la vedo ancora così; stavo solo facendo un pensiero. – Non riuscì, però, a nascondere una nota frustrata nel tono di voce. – A chi stavi pensando? – Kaltz gli diede di gomito sorridendo maliziosamente. – Al Capitano… –

– Ehr… Hey, bello, – lo interruppe squadrandolo perplesso, – non è che per caso sarai mica… – Genzō si bloccò, lì per lì non cogliendo l'allusione. – Sai, non mi formalizzo, però, quando sono nelle docce, cerco di fare attenzione a quello che mi cade e dove. – Al che il portiere gli rivolse un'occhiataccia. – Hi, hi, hi, dai che scherzavo… Allora, invece, chi hai notato della nostra classe? Eccetto Heidi, che ho già prenotato io. –

– Non mi interessa proprio l'argomento! – tagliò corto. – Uh, che palle! Ecco, questo è il tuo vero problema, Genzō: sei sempre dannatamente serio. – Gli diede una leggera spinta con la mano sulla spalla. – Rilassati, divertiti un po' di più, e vedrai come poi le cose cominciano a girare molto più facili! – Erano arrivati, nel frattempo, al punto in cui avrebbero continuato per strade diverse e si fermarono. – Comunque, guarda che ho capito benissimo – lo stuzzicò.

_~ È proprio fissato ~_ pensò, infastidito, che stesse di nuovo riferendosi alle femmine. – Ti sei chiesto come mai il nostro stimato e riverito Capitano oggi si sia "riposato". – Ecco, doveva ricredersi ancora, perché lo aveva stupito nuovamente intuendo quello che gli stava passando per la testa. – A dire il vero, il sommo Kaiser, nella giornata odierna, eccezionalmente ci ha degnato della sua regale presenza, forse chissà, per vedere con i suoi occhi celesti, dopo averne sentito tanto decantare le lodi, come se la cava il nuovo arrivo dal Sol Levante – ammiccò. – Perché di solito, invece, non si fa vedere proprio, non ha bisogno di allenarsi, lui… – Herri lasciò volutamente la frase in sospeso, inforcò la bici, fece una pedalata e, mentre si allontanava, gridò – A domani, bello! E mi raccomando, cerca di non pensare troppo o ti si consuma il cervello! –

– D'accordo! – rispose; poi, sogghignando, si avviò verso casa.

-

**1** In"Ghostbusters"  
**2** Vezzeggiativo: nonna  
**3** Sua Maestà  
**4** Equivalente al "Lei"

* * *

**Credits e Note:**

**Dott. Egon Spengler:** l'occhialuto dei quattro acchiappafantasmi.

**Ghostbusters** [Acchiappafantasmi] | Dan Aykroyd, Harold Ramis | © Columbia Pictures


	5. Ricordi, riflessioni e buoni propositi

Dopo un po' che stava camminando, immerso nei suoi pensieri, decise che era meglio procedere con calma e rallentare il passo, dato che, anche se a prima vista non sembrava, la Poppenbütteler Weg era un falsopiano piuttosto insidioso che, alla lunga, avrebbe ulteriormente provato la resistenza delle sue gambe, e lui era già abbastanza stanco; Genzō era ben consapevole delle sue capacità così come dei suoi limiti: per quel giorno era meglio non strafare. _~ O domani, sarò a pezzi sul serio. ~_ La giornata era stata piuttosto intensa, sotto tutti i punti di vista; si era trovato ad affrontare molte novità e ora doveva riuscire ad elaborarle.

La scuola non era male, tutto sommato; sì, aveva già avuto occasione di visitarla, quando erano andati per l'iscrizione con il despota, ma essendo già estate e l'anno scolastico terminato, l'avevano trovata praticamente deserta; oggi, invece, piena di gente e pulsante di vita, gli aveva fatto un'impressione completamente diversa, sicuramente stimolante. I compagni, considerando la struttura privata, l'estrazione sociale, eccetera, li aveva classificati, già a priori, "_snob_"; in classe, invece, non aveva notato nessuno sguardo ostile o percepito arie di superiorità, anzi, aveva avvertito una piacevole sensazione di accoglienza.

_~ Sono partito prevenuto, vero ~_ però non gli dispiaceva affatto essersi sbagliato. A parte l'ostruzionismo dei suoi compagni di squadra, certo, ma quella era un'altra storia. Sebbene sia Frau Meyer la 'nazista' che l'estroverso Herr Möller gli fossero piaciuti entrambi, ognuno alla loro maniera, era ancora presto per fare una valutazione sugli insegnanti; domani, se non ricordava male, di nuovi avrebbe conosciuto "Inglese" e "Scienze".

_~ Scheiße__! ~_ gli balenò improvvisamente _~ Valutazione, Tiranna, domani… ~_ quelle tre parole gli ricordarono il tema. Circa una settimana prima dell'inizio delle lezioni, era tornato dal campo estivo giusto da qualche giorno e pensava di potersi godere un meritato periodo di totale rilassamento, era arrivata una comunicazione scritta della "Jenisch": l'insegnante di Tedesco richiedeva un componimento scritto, a tema libero, da consegnare il primo giorno di lezione, che non avrebbe però fatto media scolastica, ma sarebbe servito ad una prima sommaria valutazione del suo livello di conoscenza della lingua. Così, aveva dovuto dire addio anche a quella piccola, agognata, pausa.

Passò tutta la mattinata successiva a scervellarsi, ragionando su cosa diavolo scrivere ma senza concludere nulla; decise allora di andare a correre, sperando che l'aria fresca portasse consiglio, ma… niente, nella sua testa regnava il vuoto assoluto. Lo stesso fece per tutta la settimana seguente: cercò spunti informandosi sui fatti di attualità al telegiornale, ma poi rifletté che, vivendo in occidente da troppo poco tempo, non sarebbe riuscito ad affrontarli con sufficiente coerenza; pensò di fare la recensione di un libro, ma poi stabilì che sarebbe risultato alquanto banale; prese anche in considerazione l'argomento calcio, ma poi realizzò che avrebbe finito per partorire un saggio e non più un tema.

Così, alla fine, dopo aver considerato e successivamente scartato un'idea dopo l'altra, aveva scritto di getto, giusto la sera prima del "giorno", e come argomento aveva usato l'unica cosa cui solitamente cercava, invece, di evitare di parlare: se stesso. E aveva, infine, riempito un protocollo e mezzo, chiedendosi filosoficamente _~ Sarà troppo, o troppo poco? ~_ Decise quindi che si sarebbe tenuto il dubbio e non lo rilesse nemmeno, tanto non avrebbe preso il voto; tanto, tutto ciò che aveva scritto, lo ricordava fin troppo bene e, soprattutto, lo viveva ogni giorno ormai da tempo.

Quella stessa sera aveva potuto soltanto augurarsi che l'insegnante, che ancora non conosceva, non fosse di quelli che leggevano i temi in classe, o peggio, convocavano i genitori. Poi decise di correre comunque il rischio, rimuginando _~ Alla peggio, magari, __**qualcun altro**__ potrebbe trovarlo indubbiamente interessante. ~_ Invece, dopo aver conosciuto Frau Meyer, non gli era sembrata proprio, per fortuna. _~ E se, invece, avessi perso un'occasione? ~_ ragionò per assurdo. Ad ogni modo, ora, poteva soltanto augurarsi che non tanto il contenuto ma la forma, non fosse così catastrofica.

Aveva poi finalmente conosciuto il Kaiser di persona, di cui finora aveva soltanto letto recensioni o sentito parlare, che dall'esterno era risultato, né più né meno, come si aspettava: l'algida, altera, implacabile macchina da goal con cui non vedeva l'ora di potersi misurare. Però, aveva anche notato che quegli occhi tersi ed apparentemente impenetrabili, invece, spesso erano attraversati da lampi che manifestavano la sua non poi così totale indifferenza a qualsiasi cosa accadesse attorno a sé. Ne aveva colto il sottile e un po' bastardo senso dell'umorismo, aveva persino… dire 'riso' era una parola grossa, più che altro aveva sorriso divertito alle mattane dell'amico Kaltz, ma tutto ciò gli aveva fatto intuire che, forse, sotto il ghiaccio, si nascondesse una di quelle persone che, se riesci a conquistarne la fiducia, ti ricambiano con il rispetto.

Ricordò anche la grande dolcezza che aveva riservato alla sorellina e provò di nuovo quella fitta, come a pranzo: gli sarebbe piaciuto avere una sorella oppure un _pidocchio_, sorrise amaramente. Realizzò, con disgusto di sé, che quella fitta diventava più forte, trasformandosi in vera e propria invidia, se si soffermava a pensare ad Hermann e alla sua bella famiglia. Sembrava denigrarlo e strapazzarlo, ma si vedeva lontano un chilometro che stravedeva per il fratellino; la sua manifesta aggressività nascondeva, invece, la volontà di proteggerlo, e qualcosa gli suggeriva che questa era una di quelle cose, tipo affetto fraterno o familiare, di cui lui non aveva minimamente idea del significato. Il padre, nonostante fosse un politico, e si era ricordato persino di averlo riconosciuto in tv, e quindi, immaginando che di stracazzo di impegni ne avesse sicuramente più del suo, trovava comunque il tempo per… _~ **Basta!** ~_

Il tempo di rimuginare era scaduto. Herri era suo amico, il suo primo vero amico da quando era arrivato, e non era giusto odiarlo per qualcosa che non era certo colpa sua se invece a lui non era stato concesso di avere. Inevitabilmente, i ricordi tornarono proprio al primo giorno al campo estivo: era metà luglio, ma dal gelo con cui era stato accolto a Mölln, sembrava tranquillamente metà dicembre a Hokkaidō; o, magari, direttamente al polo nord, dove, se avessero potuto, i compagni di squadra lo avrebbero spedito volentieri. Ma a lui, orgogliosamente, non poteva fregare di meno; avendo superato le selezioni, era membro della "J" a pieno titolo… _~ Come riserva ~_ gli sussurrò, malignamente, il diavoletto cattivo della sua coscienza. – **Scheiße****!** –

* * *

Non gli era stato risparmiato proprio nulla: occhiate di compatimento, atteggiamento di sufficienza, battute sarcastiche, commenti pesanti, consigli di lasciare il campo; persino inviti palesi al ritorno in patria. Nemmeno lui, però, era stato esattamente cordiale nel catalogare gli altri: ad ognuno di loro aveva affibbiato un soprannome, non gli importava di sapere quale fosse il loro nome, visto che _quelli_ gli si rivolgevano chiamandolo spregiativamente 'giapponese'. Il Kaiser non si era proprio presentato e al ritiro, tra titolari e riserve, erano andati in quattordici, e come compagno di stanza si era ritrovato "_stecchino_".

Tutto sommato, aveva pensato che gli fosse andata bene, essendo stato uno fra i pochi che non lo aveva trattato di merda, ma si era limitato semplicemente ad osservarlo. Aveva, comunque, accuratamente evitato di instaurare un qualsiasi tipo, anche minimo, di rapporto, perché, intanto, non gliene fregava proprio: non era lì per stringere amicizie, ma per ottenere il posto di portiere titolare e poi farla pagare a tutti; poi perché, dopo essere stato sottoposto per tutto il giorno ad ogni genere di ostilità e dispettucci, arrivato a sera, voleva soltanto rilassarsi, rifugiandosi nei suoi balsamici propositi di vendetta.

Ma _stecchino_, evidentemente, era di tutt'altro parere e aveva cominciato, infatti, a tormentarlo con ogni genere di domande: da dove veniva, dove abitava, quando, come e perché era venuto lì, e qualche altro centinaio di domande sui luoghi comuni caratteristici dei paesi dell'estremo oriente, tipo se davvero _~ Dormivano per terra. ~_ Genzō era rimasto decisamente sconvolto, sia dalla tipicamente occidentale ignoranza dimostrata in merito, sia dall'inesauribile ed inarrestabile parlantina che aveva quel ragazzo; la sua pazienza, perciò, cominciò ben presto ad esaurirsi pericolosamente. Aveva cercato più volte, inutilmente, di farlo smettere in maniera educata finché, arrivato quasi al limite, era letteralmente sbottato spazientito, intimandogli, piuttosto sgarbatamente, di fare un'unica, ultima, domanda, per poi lasciarlo finalmente in pace. Questi aveva riflettuto un attimo, sogghignando, e poi, assurdamente, aveva chiesto:

– Ma è vero che mangiate i cani? – Gli aveva risposto palesemente indignato – Guarda che quello, semmai, si dice dei cinesi… – L'altro, sghignazzando, aveva ribattuto – Ah, ma allora, anche tra di voi siete razzisti! – Al che il portiere si era infuriato seriamente, e i due avevano cominciato una serie di botta-e-risposta, discutendo animatamente e rischiando quasi di arrivare allo scontro fisico, sull'argomento, appunto, "razzismo e superiorità culturale"; si erano ritrovati, alla fine, uno di fronte all'altro, guardandosi causticamente per qualche minuto, in un totale, quasi palpabile, silenzio.

Poi, improvvisamente e sorprendentemente, _stecchino_ aveva sorriso tendendogli la mano – Io sono Hermann Kaltz, piacere di conoscerti. – Lo aveva guardato stralunato perché si erano già presentati prima e per lui non aveva assolutamente senso rifarlo, ma aveva ricambiato lo stesso la stretta, ripetendogli di nuovo il suo nome; poi, ancor più sorprendentemente, aveva detto, sempre sorridendo – Bene, Wakabayashi Genzō, come va, ora che ti sei sfogato? – A quel punto si era reso conto che, effettivamente, tutta la tensione, accumulata durante la giornata, era stata liberata durante la bella litigata e ora, essendo svanita, si sentiva decisamente più leggero.

– Meglio – gli aveva risposto, stupendosi di se stesso perché stava involontariamente ricambiando il suo sorriso. Quella sera non aggiunsero altro e dopo un po' crollarono a dormire, entrambi stanchi ma consapevoli che quello era forse stato l'inizio di un'amicizia, che col tempo sarebbe poi diventata solida e sincera.

Nei giorni seguenti, infatti, i due ragazzi presero poco alla volta confidenza, e se, inizialmente, la sera prima di coricarsi si scambiavano soltanto semplici commenti di sapore calcistico, poi, col trascorrere dei giorni, erano riusciti anche a scherzare assieme. Proprio grazie al modo di fare allegro di Herri, Genzō si era gradualmente rilassato, così anche tutte le difficoltà incontrate durante gli allenamenti, arrivato a sera, gli sembravano meno pesanti. Col trascorrere delle settimane, inoltre, avevano persino cominciato a parlare di argomenti più personali, tra cui il suo prossimo inserimento alla "Jenisch", dove l'amico gli aveva fatto da cicerone virtuale e dato i preziosi consigli che oggi lo avevano aiutato ad ambientarsi.

Aveva raccontato aneddoti vari sulla squadra in generale, rivelandogli la sua personale opinione sui compagni, che, in alcuni casi, si era dimostrata sorprendentemente e drasticamente negativa; poi, in particolare, anche di come lui e Schneider, dopo aver superato insieme le selezioni in prima elementare, da allora fossero rimasti amici. Peccato che oggi avesse dovuto accontentarsi di conoscerlo solo come persona: la sua descrizione come giocatore aveva stimolato, ancora di più, il suo già forte desiderio di confrontarsi con il fuoriclasse.

Gli aveva spiegato che l'anno precedente alcuni fra i giocatori più anziani della "J", tra cui il portiere titolare, erano passati alla HSV come professionisti, e quindi Hans era stato promosso, malgrado le sue capacità non fossero proprio da fenomeno dei pali, da secondo a primo portiere. Scelta obbligata poiché gli altri aspiranti "numero uno" non avevano passato i provini e, stranamente, per tutto il resto dell'anno, nessuno si era più presentato per quel ruolo; perciò, era rimasto convinto di essere il migliore, finché quel "_giapponese_" non aveva fatto la sua comparsa al ritiro: evidentemente, l'estremo difensore tedesco aveva realizzato che la terra sotto i suoi tacchetti stava cominciando pericolosamente a franare. Ciò dava senso alla particolarmente accesa e manifesta ostilità nei confronti del diretto, e più capace, a suo dire, antagonista.

Herri, inoltre, aveva chiarito che i tre che lo tormentavano maggiormente, essendo amici di lunga data di Hans, lo spalleggiavano in ogni situazione, nominandolo persino 'leader' della combriccola, che pretendeva di farsi chiamare "Fantastischen Vier **1**". I quattro, perciò, potendo vantare un maggior tempo all'attivo come titolari, spesso tiranneggiavano anche il resto della squadra che, ovviamente, per non dover subire lo stesso trattamento, si adeguava al loro comportamento, o, preferendo non rischiare ripercussioni, manteneva le distanze da lui restando neutrale.

Genzō, allora, più volte si era chiesto per quale motivo, invece, Kaltz si comportasse diversamente, ma poi il coraggio di domandarlo direttamente all'amico era mancato; aveva avuto timore che, se lo avesse fatto, qualcosa nel loro rapporto si sarebbe potuto irrimediabilmente incrinare. E il portiere stava iniziando, dopo tanti anni, a non sopportare più; era incominciato come una sottospecie di leggero indefinito senso di malessere, proprio quando stavano ritornando da Yomiuri Land, dopo la vittoria del campionato nazionale. Durante l'ultimo anno di elementari si era inaspettatamente ritrovato ad aver instaurato dei rapporti che, era sicuro, avrebbe mantenuto, anche se, nel prossimo campionato delle scuole medie, sarebbero stati di nuovo rivali in campo. Tsubasa, sì, ma anche Misaki e Ishizaki.

Poi Mikami aveva fatto esplodere la 'bomba', e poco dopo avevano lasciato il paese. Era appena riuscito a uscire dall'isolamento in cui si era rinchiuso per tanto tempo e ora doveva ricominciare nuovamente da zero, e il peso della solitudine lo stava lentamente schiacciando. Il desiderio di conoscenza, però, aveva infine avuto la meglio, così, la sera prima del ritorno ad Amburgo, gli fece la domanda fatidica.

Con grande semplicità, Herri aveva risposto che, secondo lui, doveva aver avuto molto coraggio a fare una scelta difficile come la sua, e quindi, a suo dire, le persone coraggiose meritavano il suo rispetto; che aveva deciso di riuscire a conquistare la sua amicizia, perché si riteneva fortunato ad aver trovato, finalmente, un ragazzo leale, genuino e non ipocrita. Genzō, a quel punto, non aveva saputo cosa rispondere e si era limitato a tendergli la mano, che l'amico aveva stretto, deciso, per siglare quelle parole sia dette che non. Poi, come al solito, aveva ripreso a scherzare, rivelandogli che, in realtà, voleva solo accaparrarsi il merito della scoperta del suo grande talento.

Nel frattempo che ricordi e pensieri turbinavano nella sua testa, il portiere aveva svoltato all'ultima curva e, alzando lo sguardo, vide casa sua, ormai poco lontana. In effetti, fece un'ultima riflessione, nonostante le confidenze durante il campo estivo, si era reso conto che l'amico non gli aveva praticamente raccontato nulla della sua vita privata; aveva scoperto solo oggi che aveva una famiglia unita e numerosa e aveva provato un pizzico di delusione. Ma, d'altronde, anche lui aveva fatto lo stesso, quindi non poteva pretendere che gli altri si aprissero con lui se si ostinava a chiudersi a riccio; così, mentre apriva il cancello, si ripromise di provare a sbottonarsi, almeno un po'. E forse la persona più adatta con cui cominciare era proprio Herri.

* * *

Dopo l'assemblea e le chiacchiere con i ragazzi in cortile, Perri e Dite si erano salutate davanti al cancello della scuola perché, dato che le lezioni finivano in anticipo, quella mattina Alain le aveva detto che sarebbe venuto a prenderla in macchina per portarla in città a pranzo per l'occasione: solo lui poteva riuscire a trovare un qualche motivo per festeggiare il primo giorno di scuola. – Allora, Mon Cicci, com'è andata oggi? – Visto che era la "festeggiata", aveva deciso per la pizza al taglio da consumarsi preferibilmente all'aperto e, dato che la temperatura era ancora mite, ora erano seduti a un tavolino vicino allo Stadtpark See. – È andata – rispose. – Bene o male? –

– Così… – sbuffò. – Avete fatto qualcosa di interessante? – Alain decise di provare con un approccio diverso. – Euh: _Tiranna_ prime due ore, poi Möller, poi plenaria – si puntò due dita alla tempia. Scimmietta non era molto loquace, così continuarono a pranzare in silenzio. – Ho scampato il pericolo Wiedermeier: sono arrivati due nuovi! – esordì ridacchiando dopo un po'. – E che tipi sono? – chiese. – Beh, uno, si sapeva, è una "recluta": uno di quelli che salta gli anni perché sono superintelligenti. L'altro viene da _fuori_. – Dite aveva evidentemente ritrovato la voglia di chiacchierare. – Straniero? – chiese ancora. – È Giapponese. – Sorrise leggermente – Avrete fatto amicizia! –

– No, ci siamo a malapena salutati – rispose piatta. – Beh, di tempo per conoscervi ne avrete durante l'anno… – minimizzò. – Pensavo che fosse figlio di diplomatici, invece è qui per giocare come portiere nella "J". – Alain alzò curioso un sopracciglio – Ma non avevi detto che non avete parlato? – Lei si strinse nelle spalle – Infatti: si è presentato in classe. – Continuò a fissarla finché lei cambiò argomento – Si chiama Wakabayashi Genzō. – Le rivolse un'occhiata interrogativa – E allora? –

– Wakabayashi, Weiss, Wiedermeier! – indicò i banchi. Esibì un sorriso dalla dentatura bianchissima, che spiccava dalle labbra scure – Hai conosciuto qualcuno con cui hai qualcosa in comune e siete anche coinquilini di banco: visto, che avevo ragione a voler festeggiare? – e sollevò il bicchiere di Coca Cola invitando scimmietta a brindare. – Diventerete amici! – dichiarò. – Mm… Sta un po' sulle sue… –

– Sì, ma tu non devi vedere sempre tutto negativo, Mon Cicci! Viene da lontano ed è il primo giorno di scuola, non puoi pretendere che sprizzi energia… – considerò. – Mm – rispose Dite. – Niente **mm**. Se vuoi fare amicizia con qualcuno, non puoi mettere sempre su quei musi: devi cercare di aprirti un pochino e fare tu il primo passo, se occorre. Sii te stessa e vedrai che gli piacerai. –

Adorava Alain, lo amava più di un padre e più di un fratello, ma il suo ottimismo a volte era quasi fastidioso, anzi, era più che ottimismo, era fede incrollabile. Invece lei era convinta che non sarebbe riuscita a cavare più di uno o due monosillabi alla volta dal suo nuovo _coinquilino_; ma non aveva voglia di sentire un ennesimo predicozzo sulla sua 'rassegnata asocialità', così gli fece una linguaccia sventolando i palmi delle mani aperte ai lati del viso. – Anche così? – ridacchiò. – Soprattutto! –

– A che ora devi tornare al lavoro? – Finirono l'ultimo pezzo di pizza. – La mia pausa pranzo, tecnicamente, oggi non esisteva, ma non preoccuparti, in teoria adesso starei visitando dei locali nei pressi dello Stadtpark. Quindi, come vedi, non è del tutto una bugia… – Sgranò gli occhi nocciola sollevando le sopracciglia e ammiccando come se fosse un bimbo che aveva fatto una marachella. – Allora lasciami dall'ufficio, poi prendo i mezzi per tornare a Poppen. – Lui le domandò – Sicura? – Rispose annuendo – Sì, tanto è ancora presto per andare da _Madame_. –

Mentre aspettava alla fermata, rifletté che forse Alain non aveva tutti i torti a dirle che era troppo cupa e pessimista; certo, non erano partiti molto bene, ma nemmeno così male, lui non aveva brillato di simpatia, ma nemmeno lei era stata molto estroversa. Suo malgrado, si era sentita un po' intimidita e quindi poteva essere stata scambiata per scontrosa; magari avrebbe potuto recuperare cercando di essere gentile col suo nuovo compagno e capire che tipo fosse. Decise, sorridendo, che avrebbe provato a fare amicizia con Genzō a partire già dall'indomani. Detto questo, si alzò facendo segno all'autobus di fermarsi, poi si andò a sedere in fondo alla vettura e, infilate le cuffie, si isolò dal resto del mondo.

* * *

Karen stava sicuramente preparando qualcosa di buono: già dal piano terra si sentiva un profumino invitante che arrivava dalla cucina e il suo stomaco si fece sentire brontolando rumorosamente. _~ Che fame!! ~_ Buttò alla rinfusa le sue cose in camera e, indossata una comoda tuta, andò a ispezionare il contenuto delle pentole. – Sono tornato. – Guardando la donna con aria misericordiosa, provò a corromperla con la sua più convincente faccina da cucciolo affamato e lei gli diede qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti. Scambiarono qualche commento sulla giornata e Niko, dopo essersi annunciato con il tonfo della porta, apparve – Si mangia? –

– È quasi pronto. – Suo cugino si sedette e lo guardò ridacchiando – Fame canina, microbo? – Continuando a masticare, gli tese appena il dito medio. Dopo un po' Karen servì in tavola, mise in caldo un piatto per Mikami e cenarono. Avevano appena finito, quando il caratteristico rumore del cancello elettrico che si azionava annunciò il ritorno del suo allenatore. Guardò l'ora: strano, era rientrato presto stasera. Mentre Niko si andava a stravaccare sul divano, Genzō rimase in cucina a fargli compagnia, tanto sapeva che gli avrebbe chiesto, anche lui, come era andata a scuola e agli allenamenti. Infatti…

Quasi un'ora più tardi, erano tutti in salotto a guardare un programma in televisione, suonò il telefono; Karen andò a rispondere svelta, come se già sapesse, poi tornò e gli porse il cordless. Sbuffò dando pensiero a un vago sospetto _~ Che palle, ora dovrò subirmi anche l'interrogatorio del despota. ~_ Le solite domande e le solite risposte; gli si rivolse, apposta, in tedesco, un po' provocatoriamente, ma suo padre non fece una piega, stranamente. Mentre parlavano, Niko cominciò a fare gesti e versi strani, come se avesse le convulsioni, o come se fosse stato posseduto, fino a stramazzare riverso sul pavimento. Poi si riscosse e, assunta un'aria mistica e risoluta, impersonò la parte del cacciatore di demoni, facendo finta di esorcizzare la presenza di un _oni_ **2** e lanciando per tutta la stanza invisibili _o-fuda_ **3**.

Karen e Mikami lo guardavano divertiti; Genzō per un po' resistette, aveva anche provato a fargli segno di smettere, ma poi scoppiò a ridere. Suo padre rimase in silenzio, perplesso. – Ehm, no, è che Niko stava… facendo… e si è rovesciato addosso dell'acqua – mentì. Non diede segno di irritazione e continuarono a parlare. Il cugino era ora seduto sul tappeto in meditazione, poi, dopo aver tracciato misteriosi simboli di purificazione in aria, lanciò un'ultima maledizione scattando improvvisamente nella sua direzione; per evitare che gli rovinasse addosso, scartò e gli cadde il telefono. Non prima di essere entrambi scoppiati a ridere, lo raccolse da terra.

– Ehm, ops. Mi era caduto. – Il cuginastro, soddisfatto della riuscita del suo esorcismo, indossò, teatralmente, un invisibile mantello sulla spalla dirigendosi, con passo eroico, al suo appartamento, per evitare di dover parlare col despota, che, infatti, disse – Va bene, ho capito, dai, lasciamo stare; passami Niko. – Strano, non sembrava incazzato. – Ehm, ma… ora è andato… ad asciugarsi. –

– Non fa niente, ci sentiamo. – Il ragazzo, stupito, allora gli chiese – Non vuoi parlare con Tatsuo? – che sospirò rassegnato. – No, non importa. – E, senza aggiungere altro, chiuse la comunicazione.

Quando era tornato a casa Genzō sembrava sereno, aveva una bella luce negli occhi, così, quando squillò il telefono, per un attimo Karen si pentì di aver convinto Herr Wakabayashi a chiamare, avendo notato il fastidio che il ragazzo non aveva nemmeno fatto finta di nascondere. Se avesse fatto come al suo solito, avrebbe sicuramente avvilito il buon umore del figlio, probabilmente rovinando la fine di quella già pesante giornata. Ma la pagliacciata di Niko aveva aggiunto una variabile inaspettata che, per fortuna, aveva permesso a tutti di tornare a rilassarsi davanti alla tv.

Dopo un po' anche Genzō, cominciando ad accusare la stanchezza, si ritirò nella sua stanza; riordinò velocemente, riponendo quello che non gli sarebbe servito l'indomani, e gli cadde l'occhio sulla divisa "ufficiale", ancora dentro la custodia protettiva. Era un completo blu scuro classico con cravatta regimental a righe azzurra e nera che avrebbe usato solo nelle cerimonie solenni, come per il Diploma o il prossimo Natale per il Venticinquesimo, quindi praticamente quasi mai. Non aveva idea di come fosse dalle altre parti, ma le divise della sua scuola erano sicuramente meno formali rispetto al _gakuran_ **4** o _sērā-fuku_ **5** che usavano in Giappone.

* * *

"La Jenisch" non imponeva agli studenti un'uniforme rigida e immutabile, anzi, veniva lasciata libertà nel personalizzare l'abbigliamento, pur richiedendo di mantenere un sobrio decoro. I colori sociali della scuola riprendevano quelli della HSV: blu, nero, bianco. La divisa maschile consisteva in pantaloni blu o neri dal taglio dritto, di cotone per l'estate e di lana per il rigido inverno amburghese, e camicia, di solito bianca, che poteva essere abbinata ad un pullover con scollo a "V", oppure ad una più comoda felpa, entrambi di un blu più chiaro con rifiniture e bordi neri. La divisa femminile prevedeva gonna di cotone dritta a tinta unita blu, oppure di lana a pieghe con motivo a quadri scozzese azzurro nero e bianco, camicetta bianca, e maglioncino, o cardigan, azzurro. Lo stemma della scuola era ricamato sul pullover o felpa dei ragazzi e sulla gonna delle ragazze. Per le calzature non c'era un vero e proprio standard ufficiale, si richiedeva soltanto che non fossero eccessivamente stravaganti.

In uno degli armadi a vetrina, che si trovavano nel corridoio al pianterreno, erano esposti tutti i capi di abbigliamento, che poi si acquistavano presso un esercizio convenzionato. Venivano, inoltre, proposti anche tutta una serie di accessori e gadget: zaini, cartelle, astucci, ma anche portachiavi, portamonete, cappellini. Poi c'erano varie serie di borsoni sportivi di diverse misure, che avevano stampato anche il logo caratteristico del club di appartenenza: palla e mazza per il Baseball, due bastoni incrociati per l'Hockey, un pallone da Pallavolo, Basket o Rugby e così via. L'unico club che non aveva un vero e proprio segno di riconoscimento era quello di Calcio che, invece, riportava una semplice "J" nera sopra lo stemma scolastico.

Il negozio, il cui proprietario, neanche a dirlo, era un ex-alunno, forniva, oltre a uniformi e accessori, ogni altra necessità accademica: cartoleria, libri di testo, articoli sportivi in generale e specifici per qualsiasi tipo di attività praticata nei vari club, e persino strumenti musicali, dato che "La Jenisch" aveva anche la classica 'Banda'; se, altrimenti, qualcosa non era immediatamente disponibile, poteva essere ordinato e fatto arrivare direttamente dalla città.

* * *

Infilati un paio di shorts e una maglietta, si coricò ricordando che Herri gli aveva detto che erano ammessi anche i jeans, purché non fossero schiariti chimicamente o strappati, preferibilmente blu scuro o neri; pensò che fosse davvero una pacchia poter stare tutto il giorno a scuola vestito comodamente e non in giacca e cravatta. Aveva inoltre notato che un po' tutti tendevano a personalizzare a proprio modo la divisa, soprattutto le ragazze, che sotto la gonna portavano quella specie di pantaloni, lunghi, stretti ed elasticizzati, che si usavano di solito per l'attività ginnica, oppure calze colorate o ricamate. Anche la sua vicina, oggi, ne indossava un paio.

La sua vicina… no, doveva abituarsi a chiamarla per nome: Weiss. Ancora no: Dite. Decisamente non era la classica _ochetta_ e nemmeno una _secchiona_, a dire il vero non aveva ancora capito esattamente che tipo fosse; più volte era sembrato che stesse per rivolgergli la parola, ma poi era rimasta in silenzio. Timida? Problema suo.

Certo, però, che si era proprio sbagliato, forse perché lei aveva passato le prime due ore tutta ammucchiata e rattrappita nella sua parte di banco e poi, durante l'intervallo, era seduta accovacciata sul davanzale, ma non era per niente piccolina e minuta, anzi. Quando era scesa dalla finestra, non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare che, invece, era piuttosto alta per essere una ragazza; a occhio aveva calcolato che superava di una spanna Herri e forse di qualcosina anche lo stesso, già alto di suo, Schneider, e in cortile aveva avuto ulteriore conferma, notando che gli arrivava quasi alla spalla. La sua statura, notevole, sia per l'età, sia per gli standard asiatici, era caratteristica ereditaria: una delle rare cose che era contento di avere in comune con suo padre.

Comunque, non poteva dire né che avesse brillato di simpatia né che fosse stata scostante o totalmente indifferente nei suoi confronti; forse, appunto, era solo timida; boh, non che gli interessasse più di tanto, però… Si rese conto che, tornando alle sue seghe mentali di prima, non poteva nemmeno essere totalmente "Kaltz dipendente", oppure l'amico avrebbe cominciato, _davvero_, a dubitare delle sue tendenze. Siccome in classe sembrava aver riscosso un discreto apprezzamento, poteva quindi anche provare a stringere amicizia con i compagni, e, allora, tanto valeva cominciare a farlo proprio con la sua vicina. Detto questo, si strofinò le palpebre pesanti, spense la luce e si addormentò.

-

**1** Fantastici Quattro  
**2** Demone  
**3** Pergamena magica  
**4** Divisa maschile  
**5** Divisa femminile

* * *

**Credits e Note:**

**Mon Cicci:** le scimmiette bambolotto della Mattel® | © Sekiguchi Corporation


	6. Amici o nemici? Scontri e riscontri

Oggi avrebbero avuto due ore di NT **1**, due di Inglese, due di _Tiranna_ e, nel pomeriggio, Sport. Genzō si stava domandando che razza di materia potesse essere, mentre attendeva l'autobus; le lezioni iniziavano alle 7.30 ed era ancora troppo assonnato, quella mattina, per mantenere il proposito di andare a piedi. Stavolta decise di sedersi, scegliendo comunque un posto un po' isolato, finché non salì lo stesso gruppetto incrociato ieri alla fermata, in cui riconobbe alcuni dei suoi compagni di classe, che, infatti, si diresse compatto verso di lui. _~ Addio, quiete! ~_ sospirò mentalmente.

Fece conoscenza anche con gli altri che erano in sezioni diverse e, anche se già faceva fatica a ricordarsi i nomi delle facce conosciute, si sforzò ugualmente di socializzare. Ascoltò svogliatamente i loro discorsi, senza che, apparentemente, fosse direttamente interpellato, e domandandosi per quale motivo lo stessero comunque includendo; poi, a poco a poco, gli fu tutto più chiaro: erano un gruppo di accaniti lettori di fumetti, sulla buona strada per diventare veri e propri _otaku_.

Perciò, ovviamente, erano giunti all'erronea convinzione che fosse sceso fra loro un vero e proprio guru in materia; sì, i manga li leggeva, come più o meno tutti, ma le sue preferenze si limitavano a poche e ben selezionate serie. Però non aveva il coraggio di deludere le aspettative di quel piccolo ma convinto capannello di fans entusiasti, e quindi partecipò, un po' più attivamente, all'accesa discussione sulla migliore serie _Marvel_ attualmente in circolazione, che perdurò fino all'arrivo a scuola. Alla fine aveva memorizzato qualche nome in più e gli era stata strappata la promessa che, prima o poi, si sarebbero visti, impegni permettendo, tutti insieme in fumetteria. Aveva, però, omesso di precisare che dissentiva sul risultato della loro decisione: i _Fantastici Quattro_ non sarebbero stati i migliori ancora per tanto.

Kaltz era già in classe seduto in ultima fila; la sua vi… _Dite_, non poté fare a meno di notarla, come tutti del resto, perché arrivò di nuovo di corsa, giusto un minuto prima che suonasse la campanella; evidentemente per lei era un'abitudine, pessima: non sopportava i ritardatari. Le prime due ore passarono tranquille; la Prof. era la classica insegnante che spiega la lezione lasciando al singolo alunno la decisione di seguirla o farsi i fatti propri, purché non ci si facesse scoprire disturbando; così, ogni tanto, i due amici si concessero qualche divagazione non proprio scientifica. Herri spiegò che Sport era una materia particolare: per chi non svolgeva alcuna attività sportiva, si trattava, banalmente, delle ore di Educazione Fisica stabilite dal Ministero; gli altri, invece, essendo già impegnati a livello agonistico, avrebbero seguito la cosiddetta "lezione di teoria", o meglio, lezione _in_ teoria. Non aveva ancora capito, ma tanto lo avrebbe scoperto da sé nel pomeriggio.

* * *

L'insegnante madrelingua di origine scozzese, Ms. Lloyd Perkins, come di consueto svolse la lezione interamente in inglese; la prima ora grammatica, la successiva letteratura. Dite stava giusto pensando a come fare per spezzare quella noia mortale, quando, a un certo punto, la Prof. si interruppe per richiamare qualcuno che si era distratto: – Mr. Wakabayashi, go on reading, please. –

Si voltò a guardare il malcapitato, tanto con Selig aveva rinunciato; aveva nascosto un libriccino pieno di formule matematiche dentro al libro di testo e aveva continuato a farsi i fatti suoi per tutta la mattina, ignorando sistematicamente ogni suo tentativo di approccio. Genzō si era alzato in piedi e aveva cominciato a leggere dal punto esatto in cui si erano interrotti, poi aveva risposto correttamente a tutte domande di parafrasi e interpretazione, mentre l'insegnante annuiva compiaciuta; alla fine gli aveva anche fatto i complimenti per l'ottima pronuncia e lui si era rimesso a sedere con espressione tronfia. _~ Quante arie da primo della classe che si tira! ~_

Non contenta la Prof. continuò, evidentemente interessata, ad elogiare il portiere, che fece finta di schernirsi sostenendo che per lui era normale parlare correntemente in inglese, dato che da molti anni trascorreva le vacanze a Londra. Ms. Lloyd Perkins, gongolando giuliva perché aveva finalmente trovato qualcuno con cui condividere il suo '_being British_', che i buzzurri teutonici non potevano comprendere, cominciò a divagare; il principino Wakabayashi, tuttavia, le resse il gioco, seguendo i suoi discorsi, raccontando persino che era anche stato in Scozia nelle Highlands, e mandandola, quindi, letteralmente, in brodo di giuggiole.

_~ Quant'e presuntuoso! Ancora un po' e prende il volo. ~_ Comunque la dissertazione era stata ben accolta dai compagni, perché aveva fatto perdere gli ultimi minuti della pallosa lezione terminando alla fine dell'ora: infatti, stava suonando la campanella. E, addirittura, aveva notato che le storielle di Genzō avevano destato persino l'interesse in massa del gruppo dei _fumettari_ che, altrimenti, solitamente se ne sarebbero stati a confabulare tutto il tempo, oppure a leggere e passarsi i loro i preziosi volumetti.

Poco dopo arrivò Frau Meyer e immediatamente quel piccolo focolare di fancazzismo si spense. Mentre erano intenti a prendere appunti di grammatica, Dite iniziò a rovistare insistentemente tra le sue cose, cercando chissà che, e spargendone altrettante per tutto il banco. La Prof. aveva guardato minacciosamente già un paio di volte verso di loro ed i suoi occhi promettevano guai. Il portiere provò a farglielo capire con lo sguardo, ma la ragazza lo squadrò, quasi infastidita; così, prima ancora che potesse chiedergli alcunché, lui prese il suo astuccio e glielo sbatté letteralmente davanti, sibilando – Basta che la pianti! –

La compagna gli puntò in faccia una gelida occhiata compiaciuta, avendo trovato, prontamente, la stupida penna rossa che le serviva, mostrandogliela, evidentemente fiera di non dover quindi essere debitrice di quel borioso cafone. _La Tiranna_ li guardò male un'ultima volta e poi decretò che la vittima sarebbe stata proprio lui – Genzō, fammi un esempio in cui, al plurale, l'accento arretra di una sillaba e la vocale prende la umlaut. – In classe, il silenzio totale. – Traum, Träume. –

– Hm. Sì, il concetto è giusto ma l'esempio non è preciso perché, in questo caso, dobbiamo considerare che il dittongo _eu_ che ne deriva si pronuncia _oi_. Dite? – Evidentemente Frau Meyer aveva già deciso che avrebbe sacrificato entrambi gli agnelli. – Land, Länder. – In quel momento Genzō la stava detestando, primo, perché era stato redarguito dall'insegnante a causa sua, poi, siccome non aveva risposto del tutto esattamente, anche corretto, e, per giunta, proprio da lei. Occasioni del genere capitavano raramente, anzi, mai: non gli piaceva affatto essere colto in fallo.

_~ Fastidio? Come vedi non sei così perfetto… ~_ La lezione riprese e al cambio d'ora, ci avrebbe scommesso, le rinfacciò – Ti spiacerebbe essere un po' meno… fastidiosa? Non mi va proprio di essere di nuovo ripreso. – Non gli rispose e si limitò a guardarlo come un alieno. Ok, forse _fastidiosa_ era stato un po' eccessivo, e forse lui era un po' nervoso per il responso sul tema. Si girò dall'altra parte, mettendo su un piccolo ma iroso broncio, poi lo guardò di nuovo – Senti, se **io** ti do fastidio, c'è _Rotzmeier_ qui a fianco; sono convinta che lui, sicuramente, gradirebbe la tua _allegra_ compagnia… –

– Chi? – Dite si raddrizzò sullo schienale della sedia permettendogli di visualizzare l'unico compagno che sedeva in banco da solo. – Ah, Wiedermeier… – e considerando _~ Sicuramente lui è più ordinato ~_ le rispose – Comunque, dubito che Frau Meyer acconsentirebbe. – Lei ridacchiò con fare canzonatorio, poi, colta da un'illuminazione improvvisa, sgranò gli occhi, sorpresa – Credo proprio che tu ancora non conosca, ufficialmente, il supremo maestro Rotzmeier. –

Genzō non capiva, aveva sentito spesso usare "Meyer" per rivolgersi a qualcuno che ricopriva un ruolo di capo, sapeva anche che il significato originario della parola era 'superiore, più grande', ma per "Rotz" non aveva la minima idea; forse intendeva che era un tipo parecchio seccante e molesto. La ragazza lo fissava, sempre divertita, ma anche con aria studiatamente misteriosa, intuendo, evidentemente, la sua difficoltà linguistica. – Ok, ti lascio il piacere della scoperta in autonomia; tu osservalo, poi mi dirai se preferisci sempre lui a me. –

Poco dopo la Prof. decretò la fine della pausa e richiamò all'ordine la classe; ancora un'ora di grammatica. All'inizio, cercando di non farsene accorgere, ogni tanto buttava un occhio verso l'ultimo banco, ma poi, vedendo che non succedeva nulla di strano, si convinse che, evidentemente, aveva soltanto voluto prenderlo in giro e lasciò perdere. Finché, a un certo punto, non sentì un tocco leggero sfiorargli la manica della camicia; Dite lo guardò intensamente per richiamare la sua attenzione, si spostò all'indietro per consentirgli di vedere meglio il compagno e, facendo un gesto di presentazione con la mano, bisbigliò – Damen und Herren… **2** –

Vide il ragazzo che, con metodo e insistentemente, ravanava con un dito nella narice, poi lo osservava attentamente, ne formava una pallina e, alla fine, soddisfatto del risultato, la appiccicava sotto il banco. Lei studiò qualche istante la sua reazione, sempre cercando di mantenere la stessa espressione quasi impassibile di prima, e poi, sorridendogli furbescamente, gli disse, il più sottovoce possibile: – Ora hai capito cosa vuol dire Rotz **3**, vero? – e, per esserne totalmente sicura, mimò lo stesso gesto di esplorazione nasale per poi mostrargli il dito indice.

La faccia di Genzō in quel momento era assolutamente imperdibile: un'espressione di totale disgusto, mista a sconcerto e incredulità; dovette rendersene conto, perché tornò per un attimo serio come al solito, e poi, stranamente, sorrise apertamente.

Dite pensò che avrebbe dovuto farlo più spesso, era davvero molto più carino quando non aveva quell'aria sempre imbronciata, e ricambiò. Ma l'occhio di falco della _Tiranna_ era, come sempre, in agguato – Voi due! – li fulminò – Volete, per cortesia, andare a parlare in corridoio? – In classe scese il gelo polare: essere mandati fuori dalla porta significava non solo ricevere un'annotazione negativa sul registro, ma anche rischiare di essere sgridati dai bidelli o, anche peggio, beccati dal Vicepreside durante la solita ronda. Genzō si alzò posandole una mano sulla spalla, invitandola a rimanere seduta. – Mi scusi, Frau Meyer, è colpa mia – intervenne – non avevo capito e ho chiesto… –

– Se non hai capito qualcosa, chiedi _a me_ – lo rimproverò seccamente. – Mi scusi ancora Frau, non volevo interrompere – le rispose tranquillo. – _Io_ sono qui apposta per insegnare: ripetere una volta in più serve anche ai tuoi compagni. È chiaro? – Lo sguardo della Prof. non ammetteva ulteriori repliche ma, almeno stavolta, sembrava incline alla grazia. – Sissignora. – Infatti, con un secco – Procediamo, – fece intendere al ragazzo di tornare a sedersi e la lezione continuò in un'atmosfera da braccio della morte. Per il successivo quarto d'ora, i due non osarono nemmeno guardarsi in faccia, temendo che _la Tiranna_ li marcasse stretti.

Dite si sentiva alquanto in imbarazzo: era stata lei a cominciare, anche se il suo scopo non era certo quello di buscarsi un sonoro rimprovero; lui, invece, si era preso tutta la colpa. Voleva dirgli qualcosa, non so, ringraziarlo, ma non poteva assolutamente rischiare di parlare, attirando di nuovo l'attenzione di Frau Meyer. Così, con la matita scrisse, sul bordo del quaderno di appunti di Genzō, semplicemente "_danke_"; lui lesse, le rivolse uno sguardo penetrante e indecifrabile, ma poi le fece l'occhiolino: Giappone e Germania avevano sancito la pace.

* * *

La campanella squarciò letteralmente il silenzio tombale e i ragazzi uscirono alla spicciolata per andare a pranzare. L'insegnante lo chiamò alla cattedra: era arrivato il suo momento catartico. – Bene, Genzō, – gli restituì i fogli protocollo che ora erano disseminati di scritte in rosso, – non mi dilungo adesso in spiegazioni, anche perché, come vedrai, sono tutte scritte dettagliatamente. Quello che ti chiedo di fare, ora, è di leggere attentamente le mie indicazioni e correzioni e riscriverlo da capo cercando di seguirle. Così posso capire anche quanto tempo di recupero ti ci vuole ancora. – Si interruppe giusto un secondo permettendogli, perlomeno, di assentire – Sissignora. –

– Se qualcosa non ti è chiaro, vieni da me al cambio d'ora, o in pausa, o, se preferisci, ci incontriamo dopo le lezioni in sala professori. Me lo riconsegni lunedì prossimo e, naturalmente, anche stavolta non ti do il voto – terminò. Osservò qualche istante i fogli che aveva in mano e rispose – È tutto chiaro Frau Meyer. – Lei intese e proseguì – Perché quell'aria sconfortata, Genzō? Che ci siano molte annotazioni, non vuol dire necessariamente che sia andata così male: lo scopo è di migliorare la forma, non il contenuto. Anzi, devo ammettere che ho trovato _l'argomento_ piuttosto interessante – sorrise leggermente – e, ti dirò, la scelta in merito è stata molto coraggiosa, perciò ho apprezzato, ancora di più, lo sforzo, evidente, che hai fatto. –

Rimase un attimo stupito da quella considerazione, apparentemente superficiale ma in realtà molto privata, rivoltagli dalla Prof., e un pizzico di soddisfazione lo punse malizioso; proprio _la Tiranna_ gli aveva fatto un complimento? Beh, quasi… ma era già, comunque, un risultato, e tutte le paranoie che si era fatto finora scivolarono via. Ripose il tema e, prima che se ne andasse, la ringraziò. Gli altri lo stavano aspettando fuori. – Ti ha fatto il culo per prima? – chiese preoccupato Kaltz. – Ma no, _quello_ non c'entra. È per la stessa cosa di ieri, sai, quel compito speciale. –

Il Capitano, non capendo cosa fosse successo, li guardò incuriosito. – C'è mancato un pelo che _la Tiranna_ mandasse lui e Dite fuori dalla porta – iniziò l'amico; Genzō fece spallucce. – Non è proprio un ottimo inizio farsi espellere dalla squadra il secondo giorno di scuola – lo biasimò, severo, Schneider. – Herri scrollò le spalle a sua volta ridimensionando il rimprovero – Oh, senti: non c'è mica scappato il morto, quindi… Piuttosto, cos'è che mi sono perso? – In quel momento la ragazza intervenne – Te lo spiego io! – Imitò, di nuovo, il gesto di scavare nel setto nasale e fece un'invisibile pallina che poi, dalla punta del dito, lanciò al compagno. Herri si piegò in due dalle risate esclamando – Ora ci siamo! – poi stoppò di petto e, simulando un colpo di testa, si rivolse al portiere – Parala, S.G.G.K.! –

Genzō inorridì, ripensando a prima, e la scansò, anche se era virtuale. – Ma dai, che schifo! – Il Kaiser aveva quindi, evidentemente, compreso, perché inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia e commentò – Ma puah, Rotzmeier ha già cominciato a… _produrre_ già dal secondo giorno… – Herri si scompisciò nuovamente. – E vedrai, che prima della fine dell'anno avrà, come al solito, riempito tutto il banco. –

Il portiere e l'attaccante si scambiarono, contemporaneamente, una smorfia schifata, mentre gli altri due ridevano come matti tirandosi caccole invisibili, poi Dite aggiunse, guardando direttamente Genzō – Per fortuna non ho _lui_ come vicino di banco. – Era un modo come un altro per ribadirgli che aveva apprezzato il suo gesto di prima; il ragazzo fece appena un cenno con il capo, ma lei capì che aveva colto il riferimento.

Mentre si dirigevano verso l'uscita che dava sul cortile, vennero rivelati tutti i dettagli dell'episodio; alla fine il Kaiser affermò – _La Tiranna_ è sempre uguale a se stessa. – Herri obiettò – E ti stupisce? È come dire: l'acqua è bagnata. – L'altro fece spallucce, impassibile – Mi ero illuso che, magari, perché è nuovo, almeno per un po' lo lasciasse in pace… – Si rivolse al portiere – _Evita_, di fartela nemica. –

– Parli proprio tu – si intromise Dite, – che l'anno scorso sei riuscito a farti dare una nota? – Un lampo di irritazione passò negli occhi di Schneider che però non ribatté. Il centrocampista scoppiò a ridere. – Sì, me l'ero completamente dimenticato. Cioè, veramente, ha ragione: ti metti a fare la predica a Genzō, che oltretutto se l'è cavata egregiamente, e invece tu… ti sei beccato la nota in condotta! E vorrei sottolineare che non è nemmeno la tua insegnante; di solito, si razzola anche, sai! –

Il Capitano rimase apparentemente imperturbabile sotto lo sguardo indagatore del portiere, mentre gli altri due, alternandosi, gli raccontarono, con dovizia di particolari, l'onta subita dal sommo Kaiser. – Questo vuol dire – sentenziò filosoficamente alla fine Kaltz, – che anche i migliori, a volte, possono scivolare; ma ciò non li rende necessariamente peggiori: soltanto più umani. E per far sì che lo ricordassero tutti, l'ho persino fotocopiata, quella nota, perché volevo appenderla negli spogliatoi; ma mi è stato drasticamente impedito – alluse con un'occhiata eloquente.

Schneider continuò a non controbattere emettendo soltanto un sospiro annoiato, ma facendo intendere che non aveva più intenzione di continuare quella conversazione, sicuramente non ora e non davanti agli altri. Genzō pensò di non avere la confidenza tale per fare commenti e si limitò a cercare di cogliere le sfumature d'espressione del tedesco, avendo nuovamente capito che quello che era sembrato, in apparenza, un semplice discorso generico nascondeva, in realtà, parecchi sottintesi tra i due amici. Anche Dite lo scrutò soltanto, poi, notata l'amica Perri che la chiamava, si accomiatò.

* * *

Dopo pranzo, Genzō comprese finalmente il significato della criptica spiegazione fatta da Kaltz in merito alla materia dell'ultima lezione per quel giorno: Sport. In classe si presentò un arzillo insegnante, piuttosto anziano e già completamente bianco di capelli, che però indossava una tuta da ginnastica e portava un fischietto al collo. Pensò che forse sarebbero andati a fare dell'attività fisica all'aperto, magari corsa; invece il Prof. fece velocemente l'appello e poi si mise, con suo sommo stupore, a fare lezione scrivendo qualcosa alla lavagna. Si rivolse verso l'amico, che però si era stravaccato sul banco e stava già sonnecchiando tranquillamente.

Si rese presto conto da sé, comunque, che nessuno in classe stava ascoltando e, pur domandandosi l'utilità di passare un'ora intera a non fare nulla di produttivo, si rilassò sulla sedia facendo mentalmente il censimento della classe praticamente dimezzata. Riconobbe, dai loro borsoni, tre ragazze del club di Softball, sedute vicine, intente a parlottare fra loro; individuò Dite, seduta in disparte da sola, appoggiata col capo sulle braccia conserte; sembrava anche lei dormire, invece, dal filo nero che penzolava, capì che stava ascoltando musica con un walkman.

Quindi significava che faceva parte di un club sportivo, eppure ricordava che ieri non si era fermata come gli altri a scuola per il pranzo. Formulò qualche ipotesi: essendo alta, magari, Pallavolo o, perché no, Basket, anche se sinceramente non sembrava proprio il tipo da contatto fisico. Forse qualcosa di meno duro, come… sì, ecco, quello sport tipicamente femminile fatto di nastri, palle, cerchi e clavette; giusto, poteva essere una ginnasta, essendo anche piuttosto magra. Sbirciò la sua borsa per avere conferma ma rimase deluso, perché questa era assolutamente anonima: a parte il marchio commerciale non riportava nessun logo o stemma della "Jenisch".

Rassegnandosi a dover vivere senza saperlo, rifletté che quella strana ragazza si era rivelata piuttosto diversa rispetto alla prima impressione che si era fatto. Giusto ieri sera pensava fosse timida, invece oggi aveva dato prova di avere un certo caratterino. Evidentemente sapeva tirarlo fuori quando voleva, e lo aveva dimostrato sia con lui, reagendo quando l'aveva criticata (esagerando), sia quando aveva provocato apposta Karl-Heinz Schneider. Chissà poi perché; dubitava che fosse per prendere le sue difese, anche perché il loro piccolo "scontro" era già stato appianato. Vecchie ruggini? Doveva chiedere ad Herri; quell'essere ora dormiente aveva cominciato a contagiarlo con la curiosità e i pettegolezzi. _~ Ishizaki e __Kaltz__ andrebbero d'accordo. ~_

Si era presa gioco della sua ignoranza linguistica, trasformando un potenziale diverbio in una situazione grottescamente comica, e Genzō aveva avuto la sensazione che la sua reazione fosse stata intenzionalmente tollerante, come se si fosse sforzata di non "infierire" sul nuovo arrivato, avendo compreso la sua difficoltà. Anzi, quella frecciata diretta al Kaiser lo aveva convinto, ora più che mai, che, se ci fosse stato un motivo valido per litigare, Dite Weiss non si sarebbe di certo tirata indietro; il che non gli dispiaceva affatto: anche di Anego aveva sempre apprezzato il caratteraccio. Poi c'era quella scritta, ancora lì sul suo quaderno; lui voleva evitare la punizione per sé, non di certo _per lei_, che lo aveva messo nei guai; Dite, però, era stata comunque corretta nei suoi confronti. _~ È strana, sì, ma ha una personalità interessante. ~_

Mentre si distendeva pigramente, squadrò il restante gruppo costituito dai suoi nuovi 'amici del fumetto' accorgendosi che, ancora una volta, aveva tratto troppo facilmente delle conclusioni errate. Convinto che l'otaku medio facesse vita prevalentemente sedentaria, ora dovette ricredersi perché un paio di loro erano tennisti e gli altri tutti appartenenti al club di Atletica. Così, per passare il tempo, provò ad ipotizzare la disciplina praticata da ognuno deducendola dalle rispettive caratteristiche fisiche.

Notarono che li stava osservando e fecero dei cenni di saluto, che contraccambiò; poi guardò l'ora _~ Ancora quaranta minuti, non passerà mai… ~_ Era sconsolato: com'era possibile che l'insegnante non si accorgesse, o meglio, facesse finta di niente? Bah. Suo malgrado, si adeguò alla situazione, dato che seguire "Storia dei Giochi Olimpici nell'Antica Grecia" era veramente troppo. Così, per utilizzare il tempo in modo più proficuo, cominciò a leggere le correzioni del suo tema, appuntandosi sul quaderno le parti da modificare e le relative regole da rivedere.

* * *

Dite, dopo aver infilato le cuffie, si era messa a ripassare mentalmente, seguendo la musica, la lezione del pomeriggio; ieri _Madame_ l'aveva sgridata severamente più volte, sbraitando – Plocha, plocha! **4** – e battendo il bastone sul pavimento; quindi oggi era sicura che l'avrebbe torchiata per bene. Finito il pezzo, lo riascoltò ancora una volta.

Con la coda dell'occhio vide che il suo _simpatico_ vicino era l'unico che cagava il povero Herr Kießling. _~ Perfettino fino al midollo! ~_ Invece, scrutandolo meglio, si accorse che non seguiva ma era semplicemente perso in chissà quali pensieri; in quell'istante si riscosse e, di nuovo, quello sguardo intenso e penetrante si soffermò su di lei, che però, avendo gli occhi socchiusi, non si fece accorgere che lo stava osservando.

Infatti, poi, lui spostò lo sguardo altrove; che fosse ancora arrabbiato con lei per essere stato ferito nell'orgoglio dalla _Tiranna_? Beh, se l'era anche un po' cercata… Certo che Genzō era stato notevolmente odioso prima, nemmeno lo aveva calcolato e lui si era rivolto in modo gratuitamente sgarbato. Voleva dirgli il fatto suo, lì per lì, ma poi le parole di Alain si erano imposte sulla sua irritazione e aveva cercato di essere accomodante, facendo il proverbiale primo passo; non aveva resistito, però, ad approfittarsi del suo piccolo ma esilarante momento di smarrimento linguistico.

Alla fine, si raccoglie ciò che è stato seminato, anche se "Perfettino", contrariamente a quanto si sarebbe aspettata, l'aveva stupita doppiamente, sia salvando entrambi dal "supremo castigo _Tirannico_" che dimostrando di saper accettare, senza rancore, la sua piccola beffa. _~ È scorbutico e presuntuoso, ma ha anche qualche lato positivo. ~_

* * *

Finita anche quell'ultima lezione, mentre si dirigevano al campo, Herri gli raccontò che, siccome gli studenti che non facevano le canoniche due ore settimanali di ginnastica, non potevano essere lasciati in classe da soli a far nulla, qualche intelligentone si era inventato la materia "Storia dello Sport"; così, Gerhard Kießling, già giocatore professionista, poi ex-coach della squadra di Hockey, era stato relegato, per gli ultimi anni prima della pensione, a questo ridicolo ruolo di tappabuchi. Gli spiegò, inoltre, di non preoccuparsi e approfittare, come tutti, di quelle ore per farsi i fatti propri, tanto bastava consegnare, alla fine del trimestre, una tesina su un argomento a tema sportivo e che, comunque, il Prof. dava a tutti un _voto politico_.

Gli allenamenti, stavolta, furono totalmente orfani della presenza del Kaiser ma Genzō non per questo si sottrasse al duro impegno; oltretutto, e con sua particolare soddisfazione, il preparatore atletico aveva ripreso un paio di volte Hans esortandolo a prendere esempio da lui. I due amici avevano fatto, di nuovo, il pezzo di strada assieme scherzando, poi, una volta a casa, dopo cena, era andato avanti con il suo compito. Quella sera, però, si sentiva più rilassato; evidentemente l'influenza positiva di Herri lo stava contagiando irrimediabilmente.

Prima di andare a dormire si concesse un'ultima, quasi filosofica, riflessione: quella seconda giornata era stata sicuramente pesante come quella precedente e l'indomani tutto sarebbe ricominciato daccapo; quel giorno, insomma, era stato identico a tutti quelli che sarebbero venuti successivamente, fino alla fine dell'anno, e per i prossimi sei. Era l'inizio della sua nuova vita che, di certo, alla luce degli eventi odierni, non sarebbe stata né noiosa né monotona.

**1** Naturkunde und Technik (Scienze e Tecnologia)  
**2** Signore e Signori  
**3** Moccio, caccola  
**4** Male, male!

* * *

**Credits e Note:**

Mayer, Maier, Meyer sono tutte varianti di Meier, che deriva dall'Alto Tedesco Medio 'meier', a sua volta dal Gallo-Romanico 'major', il cui significato è, appunto, "superiore, più grande". Era originariamente il "major villae", delegato di un proprietario terriero nobile oppure religioso. L'uso della variante 'a' è tipica delle zone del Sud, mentre la 'e' nel Nord della Germania.  
**Fonti:** il significato dei cognomi è reperibile facilmente sui numerosi siti dedicati (oppure googlando). La più completa: link.

'Land' significa terra, anche come nazione, e in Germania gli stati federali sono chiamati appunto Land; mentre 'Traum' significa sogno.

* * *

**~ fine primo capitolo ~**


	7. Presente e passato

**Amburgo 1985 – ottobre, novembre**

Le giornate ad Amburgo cominciavano progressivamente ad accorciarsi, così come la temperatura a rinfrescarsi: era, ormai, un autunno inoltrato che probabilmente prospettava l'arrivo di un freddo inverno.

Poppenbüttel era un tranquillo quartiere residenziale di periferia, situato sulle rive dell'Alster a nord della città, che, insieme a Hummelsbüttel, Wellingsbüttel e Sasel, costituiva la circoscrizione dell'Alstertal, nel distretto di Wandsbeck; era quasi come essere in un piccolo paese a se stante, in cui la vita scorreva tranquilla seguendo ritmi opposti a quelli frenetici della metropoli. Al centro del quartiere, un'ampia insenatura del fiume dava origine a un laghetto che, trovandosi poco distante dietro casa sua, era ormai diventato meta abitudinaria delle corse mattutine domenicali di Genzō.

Gli allenamenti con la squadra procedevano, duri più che mai poiché l'obiettivo era di recuperare la passata disfatta subita, tornando nuovamente a vincere il campionato nazionale giovanile. Dato che, appunto, l'anno precedente, alcuni dei membri più quotati avevano fatto il salto verso la carriera professionistica, per la "J" la scorsa stagione in Zweite Liga era stata un vero e proprio _tour de force_. Infatti, nonostante la presenza del Kaiser, ad assicurare i goal, l'estremo difensore non sempre riusciva a preservare i preziosi risultati ottenuti, e, alla fine, la compagine amburghese aveva perso il titolo ai play-off, proprio ai rigori, contro il temibile rivale di sempre: il Werder Bremen dei giovani fuoriclasse emergenti Margas e Schester.

La stagione corrente aveva avuto un inizio altalenante e, a dire il vero, anche un po' deludente: poche vittorie davvero schiaccianti, anonimi pareggi con squadrette che solitamente sarebbero state battute con differenza di tre o quattro reti e, per finire, un paio di brucianti sconfitte, una con l'attuale capolista FC Bayern München, l'altra ancora con il Bremen. Karl-Heinz Schneider era, prevedibilmente, in perfetta forma e sfornava goal come se piovesse, ringraziando comunque la perfetta regia di Hermann Kaltz a centrocampo; mentre Hans, indubbiamente, aveva così tanti _buchi_ da fare invidia ad un'intera forma di Emmenthal.

A Genzō era toccato restare, ogni sabato mattina, dolorosamente, in panchina, in un forzato quanto insofferente silenzio, a penare per ogni pallone che il borioso quanto incapace rivale lasciava insaccare in rete, e stabilendo, un po' presuntuosamente, che, se al suo posto ci fosse stato lui, non ne avrebbe lasciato passare nemmeno uno. Arrogantemente, negli spogliatoi non cercava ormai nemmeno più di nascondere le occhiate di truce sarcasmo che gli rivolgeva ogni volta, a cui questi ricambiava con altrettante di sufficienza e superiorità, certo dell'inattaccabilità del suo posto di titolare.

Le giornate a scuola erano diventate, via, via, altrettanto impegnative, visto che, con il trascorrere delle settimane, i programmi di tutte le materie erano entrati nel vivo anche con interrogazioni e verifiche scritte. Mantenere la media richiesta non era stato, comunque, un problema per Genzō, dato che andava piuttosto bene nelle materie di NT ed Herr Möller, essendo sempre stato piuttosto portato per le materie scientifiche, e in Inglese non aveva la minima difficoltà, anzi, riusciva a seguire senza troppi sforzi.

Le lezioni della _Tiranna_, invece, non solo la grammatica tedesca, a volte erano un po' ostiche, e l'insegnante esigeva precisione e applicazione in tutte le sue materie; oltretutto, da un po' di tempo, aveva anche cominciato a stargli col fiato sul collo, dato che, nonostante la correzione del primissimo tema gli fosse servita parecchio, nei due svolti in classe, non aveva ottenuto risultati proprio entusiasmanti.

Poi c'era _Monsieur_ Schröder, da pronunciarsi assolutamente con l'accento sulla **e**, che sembrava una via di mezzo tra Charles Aznavour e Charlie Chaplin nella sua rappresentazione del Führer ne "Il Grande Dittatore". Alsaziano orgoglioso di essere francese e pieno di rancore storico-politico nei confronti dei discendenti del Reich, non cercava nemmeno di nascondere il suo totale disgusto verso gli alunni che torturavano, con il loro ruvido e duro accento teutonico, la sua affettata cadenza _Français_, talmente artefatta che lo faceva sembrare una checca nevrotica.

Genzō si era rassegnato a far parte di quelli che l'orripilato Prof. nominava _très terribles_, perché la loro pronuncia era, a suo dire, davvero pessima, ma gli importava relativamente, tanto aveva comunque la sufficienza piena, il francese non gli piaceva nemmeno poi granché e aveva notato che, comunque, la maggioranza della classe era nella sua stessa condizione. Praticamente l'unica che godeva della palese _simpatia_ di Schröder era proprio la sua vicina di banco, che veniva frequentemente elogiata con appellativi eccessivamente sdolcinati e altrettanto stucchevoli come '_ma chérie_' o '_petit trésor_' e altre analoghe scemenze. Tutti gli altri venivano puntualmente esortati a prendere esempio dalla sua perfetta pronuncia; sì, ok, Ms. Lloyd Perkins faceva lo stesso con lui, ma almeno gli risparmiava di chiamarlo con nomignoli assurdi.

In generale, i rapporti con i compagni erano cordiali e amichevoli, e il gruppetto degli otaku lo aveva anche eletto membro onorario del loro _club_ esclusivo. Al mattino si era ripetuto, piuttosto piacevolmente, il rito delle dissertazioni fumettistiche sull'autobus, e il portiere aveva perciò rinunciato a percorrere a piedi il tragitto da casa a scuola, limitandosi, nei giorni in cui entravano più tardi, a raggiungere la loro fermata, perché in compagnia il viaggio era decisamente più gradevole rispetto a doverlo fare, ogni giorno, in solitaria. L'allenamento extra poteva anche rimandarlo ad altri momenti.

In effetti, aveva anche mantenuto la promessa della visita alla fumetteria, anche se era stato più che altro un caso incrociare i ragazzi un giorno mentre, curiosando, vagava per l'AEZ **1**. In ogni caso, quel poco che leggeva, lo avrebbe dovuto comunque acquistare, quindi, tanto valeva farsi accompagnare, per quella volta. Poi però, era diventata un'abitudine darsi appuntamento alla fermata e trascorrere insieme, un paio di volte al mese, il pomeriggio nel piccolo negozio; loro, addirittura, ci andavano anche una o due volte _a settimana_, ma per lui era davvero eccessivo.

Con la sua vicina, dopo l'iniziale ostilità durante il secondo giorno, non avevano più avuto motivi di 'scontro' ma nemmeno di incontro, e si limitavano a parlare del minimo indispensabile alla convivenza civile, dato che avrebbero dovuto trascorrere nello stesso banco quasi la metà delle ore di scuola. Aveva notato, comunque, che lei non aveva rapporti praticamente con nessuno dei compagni, a parte la relazione amichevole con Herri o qualche breve conversazione con lui, nemmeno con le altre ragazze. Le tre del Softball facevano comunella fra loro; il trio 'capitanato' dall'amata del centrocampista era quello che faceva girare i rapporti sociali fra le altre femmine della classe (ma non solo, erano anche molto popolari in tutta la scuola), da cui erano escluse le due secchione (che stavano sempre insieme, quasi in simbiosi) e, appunto, Dite. Solitamente lei se ne stava da sola, tranne che a pranzo, che consumava sempre insieme alla sua biondissima amica Perri, la "nemica" di Kaltz.

Fatta eccezione per l'altrettanto solitario Wiedermeier, i restanti quattro formavano un unico gruppo eterogeneo che non faceva parte di nessun club sportivo, ma aderivano a quelle cosiddette attività intellettuali tipo, lettura, scrittura o dibattito; quindi, non essendo troppo interessati allo sport in generale, erano quelli con cui aveva meno rapporti. Nel complesso, comunque, la 7ªB era una classe abbastanza unita e affiatata, a differenza di quello che, aveva intuito, succedeva nella "A", la sezione di Schneider, che, sebbene contasse sulla presenza di metà dei membri della "J", era un vero e proprio covo di vipere. Indubbiamente, la competitività e la rivalità, anche fra club di discipline diverse, erano molto forti in tutta la "Jenisch-Schule".

Man mano che trascorreva il tempo a scuola e fuori a Poppenbüttel, aveva compreso, sempre di più, il cosiddetto _andazzo_, come lo aveva chiamato a suo tempo l'amico Herri. E unendo i soliti pettegolezzi, di cui lui sembrava sempre essere al corrente e sempre prima di tutti gli altri, alle sue personali osservazioni, aveva appreso come venivano "classificate" le quattro sezioni della scuola.

La "A" era quella dei _privilegiati_ oppure dei _fannulloni_: infatti, vi si trovava la maggior parte dei componenti dei club sportivi più attivi, come appunto Calcio, Hockey e Rugby e, guarda caso, i Prof. erano sicuramente più elastici nelle valutazioni. La "B", contando sulla presenza di insegnanti più imparziali, invece, veniva additata come quella degli _sgobboni_. _~ Decisamente appropriato ~_ aveva stabilito, confermando mentalmente il concetto espresso dal centrocampista a inizio anno: era sicuramente preferibile essere etichettati come secchioni che come _ignoranti_.

Nella "C" facevano Latino al posto di Francese e quindi erano soprannominati gli _antichi_; logicamente quella sezione poteva contare un numero inferiore di aderenti a club sportivi, più che altro erano membri di quelli considerati minori per i meno eclatanti risultati ottenuti nei tornei, come quello di Tennis, Atletica e Baseball. Come gli avevano spiegato alcuni degli 'amici del fumetto', che erano proprio in quella classe, in pratica, chi intendeva proseguire gli studi al Liceo Scientifico, Linguistico o Classico Moderno veniva inserito nella "A" o nella "B", mentre chi sceglieva l'indirizzo Classico per poi studiare Lettere Antiche finiva nella "C".

La "D", invece, come programma era quasi completamente a se stante, includendo materie come Storia dell'Arte, riducendo le ore di quelle scientifiche e linguistiche e aggiungendone molte di laboratorio. Gli studenti di quella sezione, quindi, venivano giustamente chiamati gli _artisti_. Gli pareva che Perri fosse proprio una di loro ma non ne era sicurissimo; non aveva avuto molte occasioni di parlarle direttamente, anche se si era accorto che lei spesso lo squadrava interessata quando si incrociavano nei corridoi della scuola. Non credeva assolutamente che potesse essere un interesse di tipo _romantico_, forse era soltanto semplice curiosità, ma le femmine riuscivano sempre a complicare le cose, quindi, per prevenire, manteneva le distanze.

In generale, comunque, finora aveva rispettato la "regola" della sufficienza piena, anzi, la sua media oscillava decorosamente tra la 'C' e la 'B', dato che i voti alla "Jenisch" venivano assegnati con le lettere dell'alfabeto come nelle High Schools americane.

* * *

Quella domenica mattina di fine ottobre, il tempo aveva regalato agli amburghesi un'inusuale giornata di sole dalla temperatura piuttosto calda per la stagione, infatti, molti avevano approfittato per uscire a passeggio, in bici o, come Genzō, a correre. Raggiunto il laghetto, anch'esso piuttosto affollato, si mise in disparte a fare allungamenti, per non ritrovarsi, dopo, a dover fare i conti con i crampi. Rimase poi ad osservare un gruppetto di ragazzi che stavano facendo una partitella improvvisata in uno spiazzo; un pallone in fallo laterale gli arrivò vicino e gli chiesero di rimandarlo. Cosa che fece, con un pallonetto preciso, toccando appena di sinistro, un passaggio raffinatamente tecnico che venne notato da uno dei ragazzini più vivaci, che gli urlò:

– Ehi, gran bel tiro! – Lo invitarono con un gesto – Ci manca uno nell'altra squadra! – _~ Perché no? ~_ sorrise. – Non in porta, però. – Non si accorse nemmeno del tempo che passava, perché si stava semplicemente divertendo a giocare a calcio, e come attaccante per giunta; senza strafare, ovviamente, ma la sua tecnica era comunque ad un livello troppo alto per quei ragazzini. Infatti, dopo aver segnato personalmente una tripletta e fornito svariati assist decisivi al suo piccolo _capitano_, che ogni volta si era congratulato saltandogli letteralmente addosso, i compagni di squadra del "capo" che lo aveva reclutato protestarono per l'evidente squilibrio delle squadre: perciò decisero, arbitrariamente, che da quel momento se lo sarebbero 'preso' loro.

Genzō si rese conto, dal caldo che aveva iniziato a sentire, che si stava avvicinando l'ora di pranzo e, senza pensare alle "conseguenze" del suo gesto, si tolse la felpa della tuta; sotto indossava la maglietta da allenamento della squadra con lo stemma, i ragazzi lo notarono immediatamente e, come un nugolo di moscerini, lo accerchiarono, parlando tutti assieme: – Ehi, ma sei della "J". – Ecco allora perché gioca così bene. – – Ehi, ma non è giusto, voi avevate lui. – Sì, esatto, questa vittoria non conta! –

Si sforzò di rispondere a tutte le domande, anche strampalate, che gli fecero: da 'se aveva conosciuto i professionisti della HSV' a 'se era vero che il Kaiser con i suoi tiri bucava le reti'. Gli dissero, orgogliosi, di far parte della Poppenbüttel SC, la squadretta locale, o meglio, il centro sportivo polivalente che, tra le varie discipline atletiche, proponeva proprio anche il calcio a livello amatoriale. Spesso, infatti, chi non superava le dure selezioni della "J" ripiegava sulla "Poppen", però quei ragazzini, anche se dilettanti, non erano affatto male.

Dopo aver esaurito la loro curiosità, decise che di allenamento extra ne aveva fatto a sufficienza, per quel giorno, e li salutò, nonostante le proteste e le richieste di restare a giocare ancora un po', sostenendo di dover _assolutissimamente_ tornare a casa. Mentre si allontanava dal campetto improvvisato, scorse una figura familiare sdraiata vicino alla riva e riconobbe Dite Weiss, che sembrava stesse guardando proprio nella sua direzione ma non diede segno di averlo visto.

I ragazzini lo chiamarono per chiedergli di nuovo di rinviare un pallone finito fuori, che si era fermato proprio nelle vicinanze della compagna; notò che aveva, come sempre, le cuffiette alle orecchie, e gli venne in mente che la ricerca di un walkman con le caratteristiche che voleva, al centro commerciale, era stata infruttuosa; così decise d'impulso di chiederle qualche consiglio. Si avvicinò ancora e, tanto per attaccare discorso, le disse – Scusa, non volevamo disturbarti con il pallone. – Lei lo stava fissando senza rispondergli, con una mano sulla fronte per schermare gli occhi dal sole, poi toccò il lettore posato sul grembo e fece – Cosa? –

* * *

Quella domenica mattina di fine ottobre, Dite aveva deciso, come tanti, di andare al laghetto vicino a casa e godersi qualche raggio di quegli ultimi scampoli di sole, prima dell'arrivo del freddo vero, e, come sempre, si era portata dietro il suo fidato lettore e il quaderno di esercizi di _Madame_, così avrebbe anche approfittato per ripassare le lezioni. Quando si era andata a sdraiare sulla riva, aveva notato, tra i "pulcini" nello spiazzetto che giocavano a calcio, una figura familiare: Genzō.

Era rimasta un po' ad osservarlo muoversi agile e preciso pensando che era davvero sprecato come portiere, poi si era ritirata nel suo mondo finché, a un certo punto, un'ombra era apparsa davanti a lei risvegliandola. Essendo in controluce non riusciva a capire chi fosse, così si fece ombra con una mano e mise a fuoco il ragazzo con il suo immancabile cappellino rosso in piedi di fronte a lei, che le stava dicendo qualcosa, dato che le sue labbra si muovevano. Così spense il lettore prestandogli attenzione. La fissò e disse – Niente, stavi ascoltando musica. –

– Mm, già. Non ti ho proprio sentito – si scusò. – Non importa. – Si accovacciò – Vedo che lo porti sempre con te, praticamente ovunque. – Non sembrava, però, un normale walkman: sicuramente più grosso e dalla forma molto più arrotondata. – Sì, vero, è proprio comodo – confermò lei seguendo la direzione del suo sguardo. – Già, infatti… E anche perfetto per fare jogging – commentò Genzō prendendo il discorso un po' alla lontana. – Immagino che sia così, se lo dici tu che lo fai abitualmente. –

– Infatti, serve per tenermi in allenamento. Stavo appunto pensando che anche a me servirebbe un walkman – rimase sul vago. – Mm. – Non ricevendo nessun altro input, continuò il filo dei suoi pensieri – Ma all'AEZ non avevano nulla di interessante; quindi mi chiedevo se il tuo ha quel dispositivo che evita alle cassette di rovinarsi a causa delle sollecitazioni. – Lei sorrise un po' incerta – Mah, non saprei; vedi, io non faccio jogging. – La fissò pensando che era ovvio, ma rispose neutro – Già, capisco. –

– Comunque, tanto questo non è un lettore di cassette, ma di cd, perciò posso immaginare che non risenta dello stesso… problema – si strinse nelle spalle. – Ah. – Genzō era stupito: sì, la Sony aveva annunciato la prossima messa in commercio di lettori cd portatili, lo aveva letto sulla rivista specialistica che gli arrivava direttamente dal Giappone, ma non credeva potessero essere già in vendita qui in Germania. Dite, infatti, involontariamente confermò la sua supposizione – Comunque credo che non ne trovi ancora in giro, sicuramente non qui a Poppen, magari puoi provare in qualche negozio specializzato in città, ma ne dubito lo stesso. Vedi, io non l'ho esattamente comprato, anzi, è un… – si interruppe assumendo un'aria pensosa. – Regalo? –

– No, è… come si dice… un omaggio. – La guardò incuriosito. – Beh ecco, il mio… cioè, c'è questo mio amico che fa un lavoro dove si usano apparecchi tecnologici anche innovativi e i fornitori spesso mandano in ufficio dei "prototipi", cioè delle anticipazioni di quello che verrà poi venduto al pubblico, sai, per provarli. Così, un po' tutti, lì ne approfittano, ed io "_in omaggio_" ho ricevuto questo – sorrise. – Interessante – rispose Genzō pensando che, in qualche modo, poteva anche lui avere accesso a _prototipi tecnologici_ non ancora in commercio. Dite gli sorrise di nuovo, si tolse le cuffie e gli porse il lettore – Tieni. – Poi, armeggiando nella borsa, disse, mentre tirava fuori un cd: – Aspetta, però, te lo cambio con qualcosa di un po' più moderno e ascoltabile. –

Tolse quello che si trovava all'interno, che non aveva nessun'etichetta, ma riportava soltanto la scritta _Madame_ a pennarello, e inserì un altro, altrettanto anonimo con, di nuovo, scritto su qualcosa, che però non fece in tempo a leggere perché lo sportello venne richiuso. Genzō si sedette accanto a Dite e infilò le cuffie; premuto il tasto di avvio, venne letteralmente travolto nel cervello da un'assordante musica metallara, e abbassò un tantino il volume. Lei rise, evidentemente sentendo il frastuono anche da 'fuori' – Non sono pazza e nemmeno sorda: il cd di prima era registrato più basso. –

Non era proprio metal, come quello che ascoltava sempre Niko a tutto volume, oppure era proprio quello il metal tedesco, dato che questi cantavano sicuramente in lingua. Strano, pensava che, essendo una femmina, ascoltasse cose di genere pop come quella dei _Novantanove Palloncini_ **2**, o forse aveva letto male e sull'altro cd non c'era scritto Madame ma _Madonna_. La canzone finì e spense, non era affatto male; aprì lo sportello e lesse: Rammstein. Non era un nome così alieno, gli sembrava di averlo già visto o sentito; pensò che sicuramente suo cugino, amante del genere, conoscesse quel gruppo. Dite, intuendo la sua curiosità, rivelò – È "Du riechst so gut **3**", dal loro primo album. Li conosci? –

– Mm. Vagamente. Devo aver sentito qualcosa alla radio. – Studiò qualche secondo l'apparecchio pensando che era proprio quello che faceva al caso suo; la ragazza, intuendo come prima il suo interesse, glielo tolse di mano, avvolse il filo delle cuffie e poi glielo porse nuovamente – Tieni, provalo. – Genzō rimase perplesso. – Lo provi mentre te ne vai in giro a fare jogging, così puoi capire se è davvero più… stabile di un walkman – sorrise. – Ma… – Voltò il palmo della sua mano verso l'alto e lo appoggiò sopra – Dai, prendilo. Me lo ridai poi a scuola, non c'è problema, mi fido – sorrise di nuovo, e Genzō ripeté mentalmente quelle ultime due parole: _~ Mi fido. ~_

– E poi immagino che, quando li venderanno, subito costeranno un occhio della testa, quindi, magari, prima di comprartelo, se lo hai già provato, è meglio, no? – Pensando ironicamente che, sicuramente, non ci sarebbero stati problemi di prezzo, si congedò – D'accordo, allora grazie, domani te lo riporto. Ora però mi sa che si è fatta ora di andare – e si alzò. Dite allungò una mano verso di lui, perché la aiutasse a sollevarsi da terra, chiedendo – Mm… già, che ore saranno? – Istintivamente guardò verso il polso sottile che stava chiudendo nella sua mano e vide che non portava l'orologio: ecco perché era sempre in ritardo. – Mezzogiorno e mezzo. – Sorrise fra sé e la tirò agilmente su come una piuma. – Uh! Cavoli! È tardi! – esclamò. _~ Ma che novità… ~_ sorrise di nuovo _~ Non si smentisce mai. ~_

– Devo proprio andare, – continuò lei – però mi ha fatto piacere chiacchierare. Allora ci vediamo domani mattina a scuola! Ciao!! – Poi corse via dandogli giusto il tempo di ricambiare il saluto al suo didietro. _~ Che tipetto! Ci conosciamo da poco tempo e dice tranquillamente di fidarsi. Ci parliamo a malapena, giusto il minimo indispensabile, e se ne esce con… chiacchierare? Ma se ha praticamente parlato solo lei… Bah! Davvero strana. ~_ Perplesso, scosse appena la testa e si avviò nella direzione opposta a quella presa dalla ragazza; infilò le cuffie e ascoltò di nuovo i Rammstein: "Heirate mich **3**" ripeteva quella canzone. _~ Bell'assolo di chitarra, non male davvero questo gruppo. ~_ Decise che doveva procurarsi qualche cd nuovo e che, una volta a casa, avrebbe saccheggiato la _discoteca_ di Niko.

* * *

Dopo quel giorno, i rapporti tra Genzō e Dite erano un pochino progrediti, e migliorati: avevano trovato un punto di incontro nei rispettivi gusti musicali, molto simili, e non si limitavano più agli ordinari discorsi scolastici, ma si scambiavano spesso commenti e opinioni, non solo di musica, pure di libri, film, e le solite cose tra conoscenti. Così ora, durante l'intervallo o la pausa pranzo, si ritrovavano tutti insieme, anche se tra lei e il Capitano continuava a persistere una specie di fredda ostilità, che incuriosiva alquanto il portiere. Anche perché la timida, in apparenza, e solitaria compagna si era rivelata, invece, estroversa e piuttosto chiacchierona, dimostrandolo soprattutto nel rapporto confidenziale e scherzoso che aveva prevalentemente con Herri.

Così, durante uno dei loro abituali conciliaboli, che avvenivano nel tragitto di ritorno dagli allenamenti, aveva abbozzato una sorta di ragionamento con l'amico, sperando di riuscire a carpirgli qualcuno dei suoi innumerevoli pettegolezzi. – Comprendo perfettamente che tipo di carattere ha Schneider, perché anch'io un po' mi ci ritrovo: sono cosciente di non essere, esattamente, un _animale da compagnia_. Però non riesco davvero a capire perché, a volte, con lei sia… –

– Uhm, antipatico? – lo anticipò. – Beh, come hai appena detto proprio tu, Karl non è quel mostro di simpatia con nessuno, se andiamo a vedere. – Genzō non replicò, non trovando nessun ulteriore appiglio per continuare, se non quello di fare la domanda diretta e quindi rivelare ad Herri che stava cominciando a diventare _umanamente_ curioso, proprio come lui. Era vero, ma non gli poteva dare questa soddisfazione, altrimenti lo avrebbe tormentato all'infinito per fargli ammettere che aveva ragione lui. – Hi, hi, hi. Lo vedo, sai, il tuo cervello che rimugina; sento proprio il rumore degli ingranaggi che girano… – Il portiere si strinse nelle spalle, ma un sorrisetto gli sfuggì ugualmente, e venne scorto prontamente da Kaltz che gli diede di gomito.

– Ah-ha: ti ho beccato, eh, caro il mio Genzō! Chi è che diceva "io penso solo ai fatti miei e non mi interessa di nessuno a parte me stesso"? – Un pochino piccato protestò, però, scherzosamente – È solo colpa tua, che sei peggio di una scimmia e, ora, la stai attaccando pure a me! – Risero entrambi, ma poi Herri diventò repentinamente serio. – Cosa vuoi che ti dica, non è successo qualcosa di particolare, che so, un litigio. Alla "Grund" io, Karl e Dite eravamo in classe insieme, eravamo amici. Ora invece siamo al Gymnasium: altro mondo, altra vita; e a volte, nel corso, le persone cambiano. –

Il suo tono era piuttosto sommesso e tirato, per la prima volta gli sembrava che l'amico stesse facendo fatica a raccontargli qualcosa; ma continuò ugualmente quella che assomigliava più a una considerazione che a una spiegazione. – Tu sei lo stesso di un anno fa in Giappone? Non credo. E nemmeno sei uguale a quando ti ho conosciuto a Mölln. Capita che, a causa delle situazioni, diventi diverso. –

Genzō non capiva se si stesse riferendo a Dite, a Karl, o a tutti e due, oppure, invece, proprio a lui; si rese conto, comunque, che, per quella volta, Herri non gli avrebbe rivelato di più di quanto già detto e rispettò la sua volontà. – Io non so come potevate essere prima, voi tre, ma vedo come siete adesso: qualsiasi cosa abbia cambiato uno di voi, o tutti, in passato, tu e Schneider siete comunque rimasti amici – tentò di confortarlo. – Già, però questo non vuol dire necessariamente essere vicini. –

Un'insolita ombra, triste, attraversò i suoi occhi chiari. – L'amicizia non finisce di punto in bianco solo perché ci si è _persi_ nei propri problemi, ed io sono ostinato, lo sai, così continuo a provarci, tutti i giorni, anche se sono quasi convinto che, se non ci sono riuscito finora, ormai… – Il portiere non replicò, lasciando che, per una volta, fosse l'amico a sfogarsi con lui e non viceversa. – Forse, l'unica che avrebbe potuto farcela, a superare il muro in cui si è rinchiuso, era proprio Dite, ma purtroppo lei ha… avuto i suoi casini… e ben più grossi di quelli di Karl. Eppure, nonostante gli eventi, lei non ci ha allontanato come invece ha fatto lui. –

Non aggiunse altro e Genzō continuò a rispettare il suo silenzio; non erano necessarie parole di conforto in quel momento, aveva soltanto avuto bisogno di qualcuno che lo ascoltasse e basta. Proseguirono senza parlare fino al solito bivio e, al momento di separarsi, Kaltz inforcò la bici allontanandosi mogio; non riusciva a sopportare di vederlo così e si sentiva anche un po' responsabile per aver cominciato lui il discorso, anche se sapeva benissimo che non lo era davvero, e, soprattutto, che l'amico non lo avrebbe mai rimproverato per questo: erano soltanto riemersi dei ricordi spiacevoli.

Ma doveva, no, _voleva_ fare qualcosa. – Hey, bello! – lo chiamò – Non pensare troppo o ti si consuma il cervello! – Quelle stesse parole usate, in precedenza, proprio da lui, attirarono la sua attenzione e si fermò. – Se si consuma il mio, non è poi tanto grave, ma per te potrebbe essere un problema serio. – Il portiere rimase in attesa, con espressione impassibile, sperando di aver colto l'approccio giusto.

Lo aveva fissato qualche istante e un lampo era passato rapidamente nel suo sguardo. Si era rimesso a pedalare per qualche metro, poi, non riuscendo più a trattenersi, aveva cominciato a sghignazzare, e, sempre continuando ad allontanarsi, si era girato verso di lui indirizzandogli un vivace fotti dito, esclamando – Bastardo! – Genzō si sistemò la visiera del cappellino in segno di saluto e poi, con un sorriso, si incamminò sentendosi decisamente più contento: Herri era "tornato".

-

**1** Alstertal Einkaufs-Zentrum  
**2** Nena – "99 Luftballons"  
**3** Da "Herzeleid" (1995)

* * *

**Credits e Note:**

99 Luftballons | Nena, Nena – 1983 | © CBS/Columbia Records, EMI

Du riechst so gut, Heirate mich | Herzeleid, Rammstein – 1995 | © Motor Music Records

**Du riechst so gut:** Tu sai di buono (nel senso di odorare); **Heirate mich:** Sposami.


	8. Purtroppo vicini, ma…

In pochi giorni il clima amburghese aveva rivelato la sua reale faccia autunnale, portando vento freddo e nuvolose umide giornate, e quel mattino ne era un esempio tipico: grigio, uggioso e sferzato da una fastidiosa gelida pioggerellina; Genzō raggiunse, già intirizzito dopo i pochi metri che lo separavano, la sua fermata, stringendosi nel giaccone e calcandosi ancora di più il cappellino rosso.

L'umore dell'autobus e dei suoi viaggiatori rifletteva il brutto tempo, con l'andatura noiosamente lenta del primo e la totale assenza delle solite chiacchiere dei suoi otaku, finché, a un certo punto, rallentò fino a fermarsi del tutto; l'autista suonò un paio di volte il clacson, attirando l'attenzione dei passeggeri, poi, brontolando visibilmente seccato, tirò il freno a mano e, anche se erano fuori dalla fermata, scese. Alcuni dei _fumettari_ curiosarono da un finestrino esclamando – Siamo proprio fregati! Scheiße! – Così si affacciarono tutti e videro un'auto posteggiata malamente mezza di traverso sul marciapiede, che ostruiva parzialmente lo stretto di quel tratto di strada, e l'autista che si guardava attorno, sconsolato e rassegnato, sicuramente imprecando; un'altra automobile sarebbe passata agevolmente, ma la vettura pubblica era troppo grossa e, oltretutto, erano in prossimità di una curva.

Passarono alcuni minuti durante i quali l'uomo provò a citofonare a un paio di case senza ottenere risultati, poi risalì e, dopo aver nuovamente strombazzato, sperando così di attirare l'attenzione dell'ignoto maleducato, sempre che si trovasse ancora nelle vicinanze, si rivolse ai suoi utenti: – Ora faccio venire la rimozione! – sentenziò collerico, afferrando il ricevitore della radio di bordo collegata con il deposito, – Ora ti sistemo io, brutto pezzo di idiota… – Poi riferì brevemente la situazione in centrale.

Mentre i compagni di sventura commentarono sconsolati che non avrebbero mai fatto in tempo per la campanella, Genzō pensò, scocciato, che detestava essere in ritardo, sempre, ma in particolar modo oggi, anche se era per una causa fortuita, perché le prime due ore erano di _Tiranna_, ed era risaputo che lo avrebbe fatto scontare, non solo con un'ora in punizione al pomeriggio dopo le lezioni ordinarie, ma avrebbe anche segnato un'ammonizione sul registro di classe. Oltretutto, dopo la terza, scattava automaticamente la nota disciplinare, che avrebbe significato la sospensione dagli allenamenti per una settimana e sarebbe stata poi trascritta sul curriculum scolastico. Sperando che contrattempi del genere fossero rari, riconsiderò l'idea della corsa mattutina e, anche se non troppo entusiasticamente, guardando la strada bagnata, valutò persino la possibilità di farsela in bici come Kaltz.

In quel momento bussarono energicamente alla porta dell'autobus e si sentì un'indistinta profusione di scuse da parte del sopraggiunto distratto proprietario che, ora sollecito, spostò la macchina; l'incazzato autista, però, non gli risparmiò una sequela di improperi, tra cui – Guidatore della domenica – (era venerdì) e – Tanto una bella multa non te la leva nessuno, pezzo di idiota! – mentre, attaccandosi di nuovo alla radio per rettificare la richiesta di rimozione, si rimetteva in marcia. In ogni caso, preziosi minuti erano inesorabilmente trascorsi e, a causa della maledetta pioggia che stava progressivamente aumentando di intensità, dovettero comunque procedere molto, _troppo_, lentamente; così arrivarono davanti al cancello della scuola che già si sentiva la campanella suonare le otto.

* * *

Quella brutta e grigia mattina erano stranamente in orario, dato che il Grundschule Schulbus era ancora accostato nei pressi della casa vicina per fare salire dei bambini in impermeabile giallo, proprio mentre loro due stavano uscendo dal cancello. Cullata dall'insolitamente moderata andatura dell'auto, stava guardando distrattamente dal finestrino i bimbi, che, come pulcini sicuramente infreddoliti, aspettavano il loro altrettanto giallo trasporto, apprezzando ancora di più il tepore dell'abitacolo; quando, a un certo punto, avevano dovuto rallentare e incolonnarsi ad un'inconsueta coda di macchine, poco prima dello stretto, senza quindi capire cosa potesse averla causata.

– Che sfiga… – commentò Dite. – Ce n'è sempre una in questa strada di merda… – rincarò Alain. Quando la fila riprese a scorrere notò che a chiuderla era l'autobus di linea. – Non bastava il Grundbus, ora ci si mette anche questo a rompere le palle al mattino… – sbuffò. – Chi hai la prima ora? – domandò distrattamente. – _Tiranna._ –

– C'est la merde! – imprecò, scattando sul sedile come una molla e pigiando energico sull'acceleratore; anche Dite si mise seduta composta, preparandosi mentalmente e fisicamente alla tirata che stavano per fare.

Sorpassarono le macchine davanti a loro e poi anche il bestione rosso e bianco della VHH **1**, che li _ringraziò_ con una potente strombazzata di clacson; accelerò ancora: tanto si considerava refrattario, ormai, alle maledizioni degli autisti. Arrivati al cancello, scimmietta gli diede il solito bacio e, scesa rapidamente, corse verso il portone riparandosi con la borsa, alla bene e meglio, dalla malefica pioggerella.

Il bidello era in procinto di chiudere ma lei lo bloccò prontamente, urlandogli – Aspetti, stanno arrivando quelli dell'autobus che è in ritardo! – come se questo potesse servire a giustificare anche il suo. L'uomo la guardò torvo ma la ragazza, a prova della veridicità della sua affermazione, indicò dietro di sé il gruppo dei compagni che stava sicuramente guadagnando di corsa l'entrata e, intanto, tenne loro aperto il portone. Maulesel **2**, come avevano _affettuosamente_ soprannominato il capo-bidello, per la sua propensione a scalciare su ritardatari e malcapitati di ogni sorta, esternò il suo biasimo andando a suonare la campanella e intimando di rimanere tutti nell'atrio mentre lui andava ad avvisare il Vicepreside.

_~ Certo che inizia proprio bene la giornata ~_ sospirò Dite, costatando che era infine giunta la sua prima ora di punizione pomeridiana dell'anno e sperando che _la Tiranna_ almeno risparmiasse loro il richiamo scritto sul registro; si consolò con il pensiero (mal comune mezzo gaudio) che, perlomeno stavolta, avrebbe avuto compagnia, infatti, i _fumettari_, abitando in zona, erano soliti prendere proprio quella corsa.

* * *

Genzō aspettava, friggendo, che si muovessero: se non fosse stato l'ultimo della fila, a quest'ora avrebbe già raggiunto il portone. Guardò distrattamente davanti a sé, più per impazienza che per un qualcosa che avesse realmente attirato la sua attenzione, e notò la Porsche nera ferma davanti all'autobus. La associò istintivamente a quella del pazzoide che li aveva sorpassati poco prima e a cui l'autista aveva animosamente imprecato contro: – Ma chi ti credi di essere, Niki Lauda? Non siamo mica al Nürburgring, pezzo di idiota! – suonando ripetutamente il clacson.

Quando, finalmente, stava per scendere anche lui, si sentì tirare per la manica della giacca; il portiere afferrò il pezzo di carta che l'uomo gli stava porgendo e saltò giù incamminandosi svelto: non poteva perdere altro tempo prezioso per capire a che diavolo servisse; correndo, scorse in lontananza un familiare didietro dalla lunga treccia che richiamava l'attenzione del bidello ed evitava che il portone venisse chiuso. A questo punto era decisamente inutile scapicollarsi, tanto sarebbero stati comunque puniti, ma almeno avevano una sorta di 'giustificazione'; mentre camminava diede una scorsa al foglio di carta intestata della VHH, in cui l'autista aveva scribacchiato numero di matricola suo e della vettura e una breve spiegazione.

_~ Ah, teutonica efficienza! ~_ pensò stupito girandosi istintivamente verso il cancello, dove la Porsche nera era ancora lì ferma a bloccare l'autobus, e, immaginando il collerico omone che, per l'ennesima volta, esclamava "pezzo di idiota", concluse che Dite doveva, per forza, essere scesa da quell'auto. Sentì il motore che rombava a causa dei ripetuti colpi sull'acceleratore e, sarcasticamente, visualizzò nella sua mente una bionda signora impellicciata che tamburellava, nervosa, le unghie laccate rosse sul volante, mentre attendeva, impaziente, che la figlia entrasse. Infatti, non si meravigliò più di tanto quando ripartì facendo stridere le gomme.

* * *

La ragazza era già dentro che li aspettava, tetra, confermando che avrebbero dovuto recarsi dal Vicepreside che, non appena misero piede nel suo ufficio, li apostrofò corrucciato – Cosa significa questo assembramento? – Evidentemente quella era una delle sue giornate _no_. Sicuramente Mikami non sarebbe stato contento di un richiamo scritto, e figurarsi il despota. – È stata tutta colpa dell'auto Herr – cominciò uno dei 'suoi', – Sissignore, un'auto che bloccava la Poppenbütteler Weg – continuò un altro. Quella, assolutamente, non era la tecnica appropriata: doveva parlare uno solo per tutti. – Ehm – si schiarì la voce Genzō – Herr, l'autista mi ha chiesto espressamente di consegnare questo, proprio a lei – tentò di attrarre il suo ego facendo leva sulla sua presunta, sbandierata, autorevolezza.

L'uomo rivolse un'occhiata severa all'intero gruppo, indistintamente, prese il foglio e lesse, sembrando abbastanza convinto e un po' più rilassato; poi chiese a ognuno il proprio nome e classe e li trascrisse non sul temuto blocco giallo ma su quello bianco. Consegnò una giustificazione ad un alunno per ciascuna, esortandoli poi a recarvisi immediatamente, concludendo magnanimamente che, per quel giorno, il necessario provvedimento sarebbe stato stabilito dai rispettivi insegnanti della prima ora.

In corridoio si misero a correre per raggiungere ognuno la propria aula ma Maulesel, sbucando all'improvviso, li bloccò. – Siamo in una scuola, non alla corsa campestre! – e, per sottolinearlo meglio, allungò una pedata in perfetto stile al poveretto che gli stava più vicino. – Sbrigatevi senza fare troppo casino, che gli altri stanno già facendo lezione! – li accompagnò verbalmente, non rendendosi presumibilmente conto che l'unico che stava facendo _casino_ era proprio lui. Davanti alla porta chiusa della 7ªB tutti guardarono Genzō con aria supplice, chiedendogli silenziosamente il sacrificio di bussare ed entrare per primo. _~ Perché proprio io? ~_ Esitò qualche istante alzando il braccio ma Dite, sospirando spazientita, lo anticipò.

_La Tiranna_ li accolse con un'espressione ironicamente malevola – Ma bene, siete tutti in salute, vedo. Ed io che mi preoccupavo ci fosse stata un'epidemia. – La ragazza gli strappò il foglio di mano e lo consegnò alla Prof. – Abbiamo la giustificazione di Herr Vicepreside, Frau Meyer – che gli diede una scorsa veloce, prese il suo blocchetto giallo e compilò diversi foglietti, consegnandone uno ciascuno ai condannati in ansiosa attesa davanti alla cattedra.

Stabilì misericordiosamente che, per quella volta, visto che il ritardo era giustificato da cause esterne, non avrebbero ricevuto il richiamo scritto sul registro, ma solo la consueta ora di recupero in Aula Punizione; poi, invitati i colpevoli a prendere posto, si rivolse al portiere – Genzō, questa è una comunicazione per te dalla Segreteria, – gli porse una busta, – però la leggiamo durante l'intervallo, d'accordo? Adesso, invece, cerchiamo di cominciare una volta per tutte la lezione… – lo prevenne prontamente, anche se lui non aveva fatto nemmeno in tempo a _pensare_ a cosa potesse trattarsi.

Rispose con un'occhiata totalmente ignara a quella interrogativa rivoltagli da Herri mentre andava al banco, poi, una volta ristabilito l'ordine, Frau Meyer consegnò i risultati dei temi svolti la settimana precedente; il suo era, come sempre, pieno di correzioni in rosso. Mentre imprecava mentalmente _~ Maledizione, un'insufficienza ~_ la sua vicina sbirciò la sua 'Cˉˉ', così, voltandosi verso di lei, aveva scorto la 'A' che spiccava dalla cima del suo foglio e si era infastidito. – Beh, è comunque una 'C' – gli aveva risposto lei: peccato che lui non le avesse domandato proprio nulla. L'aveva guardata male chiedendosi _~ Di cosa si impiccia? ~_ poi sbuffò. _~ Questa giornata è cominciata male e non potrà far altro che peggiorare ~_ concluse pessimisticamente.

_La Tiranna_ non aveva concesso alla classe nemmeno la pausa al cambio d'ora, dato che il rito della discussione dei temi portava via sempre un sacco di tempo, così, dopo l'intervallo, quando arrivò il simpatico _Monsieur__ checcà_, Genzō non aveva esattamente l'umore adatto per seguire, come si deve, la lezione. Venne perciò ripreso un paio di volte dal Prof. che, – Obbrobriato – (sì, aveva usato proprio quel termine), lo aveva fatto correggere, _stranamente_, dalla sua cocca impicciona. Il portiere, comunque, non aveva potuto manifestarle il suo palese risentimento, dovendosi accontentare soltanto di scoccare un'occhiata omicida al suo inconsapevole ossuto didietro.

Dopo le ultime due ore di Inglese, in cui non aveva, di nuovo, brillato ed era quindi riuscito a deludere persino la _sua_ Prof., a causa del pessimo umore che aveva continuato inesorabilmente a peggiorare per tutta la mattina, durante il pranzo si ricordò improvvisamente della comunicazione. Kaltz e Schneider, avendo avvertito l'aria pesante che tirava attorno al loro compagno, avevano saggiamente deciso di lasciarlo cuocere nel suo, ormai stra-acido, brodino ignorandolo, ma dovettero per forza girarsi a guardarlo, sorpresi, a causa della sua veemente esclamazione stizzita: – E questo, ora, cosa cazzo significa?!? –

Il coach del club di Hockey gli comunicava, dietro espressa richiesta di Herr Mikami, di presentarsi alla pista di pattinaggio quella sera stessa alle 21.00. Nient'altro. Era allibito. Gli altri due lo stavano fissando straniti ma Genzō non aveva la minima intenzione di dare spiegazioni ed era chiuso in un rabbioso silenzio, che, comunque, non osarono infrangere, non chiedendogli nulla, anzi, continuando ad evitare proprio di rivolgergli la parola. Anche se, ogni tanto, avevano scrutato il portiere e la sua malcelata irritazione, così inusuale per lui, sempre controllato, e si erano scambiati parecchi sguardi perplessi. Di contro, il ragazzo non li aveva praticamente calcolati per tutto il tempo, continuando a rimuginare sul significato del contenuto della busta.

* * *

Ripercorse col pensiero gli eventi di qualche giorno prima, quando Mikami, ritornato da due settimane di corso di formazione e aggiornamento per allenatori in federazione, gli aveva chiesto i suoi orari alla "J" dicendo che prossimamente avrebbe fatto un passo per vedere come procedeva. L'indomani era venuto davvero ed era rimasto ad osservarlo attentamente, ogni tanto confabulando con il Mister, fino alla fine; poi, mentre tornavano a casa in macchina, aveva proposto di fare, come ai vecchi tempi, una sessione di allenamento, e Genzō era stato felice all'idea.

La domenica successiva aveva ottenuto il permesso di usare il campo della scuola e avevano trascorso insieme una piacevole, anche se faticosa, giornata, proprio come erano soliti fare una volta in quello di villa Wakabayashi a Nankatsu. Da quando aveva iniziato a frequentare questi corsi, Tatsuo era perennemente impegnato; uscendo presto al mattino e tornando a ore impossibili, spesso non riuscivano nemmeno a fare due chiacchiere, e Genzō si era ritrovato tristemente a costatare che, col passare del tempo, stava cominciando a prendere le stesse pessime abitudini del despota.

Così quel giorno era stato un po' come tornare indietro nel tempo, quando lui non era soltanto Mikami, l'allenatore personale, ma anche Tatsuo, il suo confidente, l'amico, il padre che virtualmente per lui non esisteva. Era stato piuttosto contento degli evidenti miglioramenti riscontrati, ma anche drastico nelle critiche alla tecnica ancora un po' grezza, sostenendo che, se per il calcio giapponese poteva anche pensare di essere, oggettivamente, il miglior portiere, qui in Germania Ovest di strada da fare ne aveva ancora parecchia. Ma a Genzō non pesavano quelle osservazioni: era semplicemente il suo modo, un po' ruvido, per spronarlo a dare, come al solito, sempre il massimo.

Aveva poi stabilito che, avendo bisogno di perfezionarsi, nello specifico, nelle palle basse e veloci, a tale scopo avrebbe dovuto sostenere degli allenamenti particolari, rimanendo sul vago; ma il portiere non si era posto troppe domande pensando, contento, che, magari, avendo più tempo libero, volesse semplicemente riprendere ad allenarlo personalmente sfruttando i nuovi metodi occidentali. Ora, invece, si ritrovava tra le mani quella comunicazione assurda di cui era profondamente amareggiato, non tanto per la richiesta in sé, ma perché ne era stato tenuto completamente all'oscuro.

Durante tutti quegli anni, di 'cose strane' che, apparentemente, c'entravano ben poco con il calcio, ne aveva fatte parecchie; ma Genzō, nonostante potesse aver avuto, a volte, qualche dubbio sulla loro utilità, si era sempre affidato all'esperienza dell'ex-giocatore professionista, seguendo le sue indicazioni, anche le più bizzarre, e trovandosi, poi, a riscontrarne l'effettiva efficacia, magari proprio durante una partita. Come quando, in seconda, gli aveva consigliato di allenarsi con la squadra di Baseball della Shutetsu; la pratica gli era servita per saper riconoscere e imparare ad affrontare le palle ad effetto e, una volta acquisita quella capacità, era nata la sua leggendaria fama di portiere paratutto. Quindi, se riteneva che dall'hockey avrebbe potuto trarre qualche beneficio, e sicuramente era così, avrebbe acconsentito senza obiettare semplicemente perché si fidava di Tatsuo.

Mikami stava decisamente cominciando a eguagliare gli stessi atteggiamenti odiosi di suo padre: quella sera a casa, gli avrebbe detto, senza peli sulla lingua, tanto con lui aveva la confidenza necessaria per poterlo prendere di petto, che cosa pensasse di quella fantastica idea, presa senza nemmeno consultarlo.

* * *

Così, concluse i suoi tormentati pensieri, e, mentre sedeva in un banco vuoto in Aula Punizione, aveva contemplato la busta per poi accartocciarla e gettarla rabbiosamente nello zaino. E, mentre si esauriva del tutto con ulteriori cupe riflessioni, considerando, avvilito, che, non solo era stato ripreso tutta la mattina dai Prof., ma siccome sarebbe arrivato con mezz'ora di ritardo all'allenamento, avrebbe subito anche il cazzettone del Mister, arrivò l'insegnante designata per fare da sorvegliante. Durante l'appello, la sua vicina gli si parò davanti chiedendogli se il posto accanto al suo fosse occupato; si era guardato attorno, cercando un altro banco vuoto per indirizzarla verso di esso, ma vide che la classe era al completo: evidentemente non c'erano solo problemi di autobus in ritardo alla "Jenisch". Così, un po' scocciato, liberò la sedia accanto alla sua, senza degnarsi di risponderle e riprendendo il filo delle sue infelici previsioni.

Dite lo guardò dubbiosa. Nemmeno lei era proprio felice di dover condividere anche l'ora di punizione con l'immusonito portiere, che oggi, se possibile, era anche più scontroso del solito, ma si dovette sedere per forza, anche perché era stata ripresa dalla Prof. che le aveva fatto notare di essere entrata in ritardo. Genzō, oltretutto, le stava rivolgendo, beffardamente, un sorrisetto maligno che la fece imbestialire, anche se cercò di trattenersi; se aveva intenzione di sfogare su di lei la frustrazione per essere in punizione lo avrebbe stroncato sul nascere.

Poi, però, aveva scorto la pallottola di carta finita sul pavimento e si era detta che le comunicazioni che arrivavano dalla Segreteria non contenevano mai belle notizie, ripensando a quella volta in cui le aveva ricevute lei, pessime. Così, ancora una volta, decise di mettere in pratica le parole di Alain lasciando correre; poi chiamò sottovoce – Genzō? – Il ragazzo si rigirò scattando come un cobra all'attacco. – Uh, scusa tanto, volevo solo avvisarti che ti era caduta – gli indicò per terra Dite.

Si sforzò di moderare un po' l'espressione seccata, per essere stato… strappato ai suoi pensieri? No, non solo per quello. Nessuna compagna finora lo aveva mai chiamato per nome; ok, non era più in Giappone e in occidente tutti usavano il proprio nome di battesimo, si era abituato, ormai, con i maschi. Ma nessuna _femmina_ aveva mai avuto con lui quel tipo di confidenza, nemmeno al suo paese. Si doveva abituare anche a quello, stabilì, e si scusò, a suo modo, per essere stato brusco. – Ero soprapensiero e sono saltato su senza motivo. – Lei accettò quell'abbozzo di scuse con un sorriso. – Fa nulla. Capita a tutti di essere un po' nervosi, ogni tanto. –

– Già – sbuffò, e chiuse ogni eventuale volontà di ulteriori comunicazioni da parte sua recuperando silenziosamente la cartaccia e tirando fuori il libro di Francese; decise di non sprecare completamente quell'ora svolgendo i compiti assegnati per la settimana dal Prof., visto che, quella sera, a causa dell'allenamento aggiuntivo, non avrebbe avuto né il tempo né tantomeno la voglia.

A un certo punto avvertì una silenziosa presenza dietro di sé; dal suo consueto lieve sentore di vaniglia e l'odore dolciastro dell'immancabile succo di frutta, aveva dedotto che la sua vicina impicciona fosse appollaiata a curiosare, di nuovo, nei fatti suoi. Evidentemente concentrato nei suoi esercizi, si era estraniato dal resto della classe e non si era nemmeno accorto che, probabilmente, doveva essersi allontanata dal posto, e ora si stava rimettendo a sedere accanto a lui, fissandolo, mentre faceva un orribile rumore succhiando dalla cannuccia.

Le rivolse uno sguardo, volontariamente stavolta, seccato, nel cui significato Dite lesse un invito a farsi i fatti propri, ma lei, ignorando intenzionalmente la sua enorme cafonaggine, gli fece semplicemente notare – Guarda che hai sbagliato il plurale in quella frase. – Lui controllò, corresse e tornò a guardarla, per ribadirle il concetto; ma lei insistette – Anche le altre lo sono: è proprio scorretta la costruzione della frase. – Come se, per lei, fosse la cosa più elementare del mondo. Alla sua ennesima occhiata infastidita, lei alzò le spalle e, tranquillamente, gli elencò una serie di esempi in cui si applicava la regola grammaticale che lui, evidentemente, non aveva proprio capito.

– Non devi sempre prendere per oro colato quello che dice _Monsieur_ Schröder. – Genzō alzò un sopracciglio, sconcertato _~ Presuntuosetta, la signorina… ~_ Lei raccolse la muta provocazione, guardò gli esercizi e lesse alcune frasi che, secondo lei, erano errate; poi le ripeté, cambiandole "a modo suo". – Ti suona meglio come hai scritto tu, oppure come ho letto io? – affermò sicura. Effettivamente, davvero, _suonavano_ meglio. – Io non sto dicendo che il Prof. ha spiegato male, ma che fa sembrare alcune regole più rigide e assolute di quanto non siano in realtà, quindi secondo me stai sbagliando semplicemente perché ti ha confuso le idee. –

– S'il vous plaît, mademoiselle, – il portiere le allungò il quaderno, – vorrebbe essere così gentile da correggere? – senza cattiveria, scherzosamente, – O forse, dovrei dire, _ma petite mademoiselle__…_ – Lei rise. – Ma dai, su, non l'avrai mica presa sul personale con Schröder. – Calcò apposta l'accento sulla **e**, imitando la sua classica espressione 'orripilata' e ridacchiando ancora. – Pensavo avessi capito che se la prende con tutti perché è soltanto un omuncolo frustrato… – continuò malignando sull'insegnante.

– Disse: la prediletta! – la stuzzicò ironico. – Ah, va beh, se la metti su questo piano, allora, noi dovremmo ugualmente detestarti perché Ms. "I am the only true British" ha finalmente trovato il suo '_pupil_' preferito. – Ora era lei a ironizzare, mettendosi nella postura impettita della Prof. di Inglese e sistemandosi virtualmente i ridicoli occhialini sulla punta del naso, e stavolta a ridere fu Genzō.

Considerò quanto fosse veritiera, quella sua affermazione: erano entrambi nella stessa situazione, volenti – lei – o nolenti – lui – (ma, veramente, gli dava così fastidio essere il _pupillo_ di Ms. Lloyd Perkins?); però, sentirselo spiattellare in faccia, senza troppi complimenti, gli aveva fatto ridimensionare, drasticamente, parte dell'odierno pessimo umore, distraendolo. – Ma scusa, cosa ne posso, io, – si strinse nelle spalle cercando di fornire una spiegazione, – se sono stato abituato a… –

– Appunto! – lo interruppe Dite. – Non sei di certo né il primo, né l'ultimo, né tantomeno _l'unico_ ad avere certe specifiche, diciamo… doti. – Genzō sollevò, di nuovo incuriosito, un sopracciglio. – Se la mia pronuncia è così _parfait_, è perché, banalmente, essendo nata a Parigi, la mia lingua madre è il francese. Anch'io mi sono ritrovata a dover imparare da zero il tedesco, solo che ho avuto più tempo di te, dato che ho iniziato dalla "Grund", e quindi forse per me è stato un po' più facile adattarmi – concluse riferendosi implicitamente ai risultati dei temi.

– Come mai? – domandò curiosamente, alla Kaltz. – Perché mia madre è francese e mio padre tedesco – rispose semplicemente stringendosi nelle spalle. Non era esattamente ciò che il portiere aveva sottinteso, ma lei lo anticipò rigirandogli la domanda – E tu? Come mai sei venuto a studiare fin qui dal lontano Giappone? – Non era davvero il caso di raccontarle tutta la sua storia, così riassunse brevemente che si era trasferito in un paese calcisticamente più "progredito" perché il suo sogno era di intraprendere la carriera di calciatore professionista.

La ragazza accettò la sua risposta senza indagare oltre e cambiò discorso, riprendendo quello precedente sul Prof. di Francese. – Comunque, come ti dicevo, le considerazioni personali di quel represso di Schröder lasciano il tempo che trovano: la sua è soltanto malcelata invidia nei miei confronti, in realtà. – E ribadì la poca, secondo lei, rilevanza del concetto alzando le spalle – Noi, in casa, spesso comunichiamo in francese, come deduco lo facciate voi, in inglese. Perciò, ovviamente, la _mia_ pronuncia è sicuramente migliore perché è originale, e non costruita, come la sua. E lui ci patisce da morire, perché, nonostante gli sforzi, rimarrà sempre un frustrato alsaziano. –

Genzō ascoltava in silenzio, divertito, il torrente di parole che lo stava sommergendo, mentre Dite, avendo trovato un "complice", continuava imperterrita – Figurati come gli rode quando Alain viene ai colloqui, dovresti vedere come lo guarda… se non fosse perché lui è… **Alain**, penserei che abbia dell'interesse, se intendi… – Si interruppe con aria disgustata visualizzando il pallido, basso, e intrinsecamente razzista, insegnante, accostandolo alla figura imponente del suo 'orso bruno'.

Mentre il portiere, supponendo si stesse riferendo non al padre ma al fratello maggiore, poiché lo aveva chiamato semplicemente, e valutando quel nome effettivamente poco tedesco, immaginava comicamente un enorme ragazzone, presumibilmente biondo, oggetto delle attenzioni 'particolari' dell'attempato e canuto _Monsieur_. Pure lui assunse un'espressione sdegnata, poi, non trattenendosi più, scoppiarono a ridere insieme di gusto, immediatamente tacitati da un'occhiataccia della Prof. alla cattedra.

Il ragazzo, infischiandosene del muto rimprovero ma abbassando il tono di voce, si avvicinò istintivamente alla compagna per riprendere il discorso. – Allora è _Alain_ che ti ha scarrozzato stamattina sul cocchio marca Porsche… – calcolando che dovesse avere almeno l'età di Niko. – Beh, se non avessimo superato l'autobus, Maulesel avrebbe chiuso il portone e preso a calci tutti quanti – sottolineò Dite attribuendosi il merito del mancato richiamo; Genzō le ricordò che se lui non avesse portato la giustificazione ufficiale dell'autista, le prodezze del suo 'pilota di Formula Uno' sarebbero state vane.

Così accettò sportivamente l'innata competitività del suo ormai non più totalmente insopportabile vicino, punzecchiandolo nuovamente – Ok, ora che abbiamo stabilito chi è meglio e in cosa, se avessi bisogno di ripetizioni… – si sistemò ancora una volta gli occhialini sul naso, – Oppure se _moi_ volesse diventare _un petit peu, plus British__…_ – sarcasticamente pronunciato con l'accento sulla seconda **i**. Ridacchiarono di nuovo contemporaneamente, a bassa voce.

– La mia richiesta è sempre valida – replicò conciliante indicando il quaderno. – Così, almeno per oggi, una cosa è fatta – sospirò adombrandosi involontariamente, mentre pensava all'hockey che lo aspettava inesorabile. Lei scorse velocemente le pagine affermando che era tutto _parfait_, sorridendo; poi si fece più seria e gli chiese – Va tutto bene, Genzō? – Rifletté che oggi, lui e la sua ciarliera e ormai simpaticamente invadente vicina, avessero fatto sicuramente dei progressi, ma con lei non aveva ancora la confidenza necessaria per raccontare i fatti suoi; così fece lo sforzo di apprezzare il suo cortese interesse, sorridendo a sua volta – Sì, Dite, è tutto ok. –

-

**1** Verkehrsbetriebe Hamburg-Holstein (società di trasporti)  
**2** Mulo

* * *


	9. La prima vera sfida

Quando la campanella annunciò la fine della punizione Genzō e Dite uscirono camminando affiancati, continuando a chiacchierare e prendendosi reciprocamente in giro. Chi, in quel momento, si fosse trovato ad incrociarli avrebbe potuto scambiarli per un'affiatata coppia di amici, o forse… _~ Forse niente! ~_ zittì immediatamente quel pensiero la ragazza. Rispetto a stamattina, quando lo avrebbe volentieri sparato in un cannone direzione Giappone, ora lo aveva rivalutato parecchio; il Borioso Perfettino era competitivo e sicuro di sé, ma almeno non era permaloso e dotato di un senso ironico discretamente bastardo; ma non è che, addirittura, avesse cominciato a piacergli: avevano fatto soltanto un bel miglioramento.

Quell'ora era terminata con un risvolto decisamente positivo: la mattina era partita male, continuata peggio e aveva rischiato di finire a scatafascio, ma la sua strana quasi amica aveva capovolto tutto, anche il suo umore nero. E, se ancora una volta aveva replicato con gentilezza e disponibilità ad una reazione eccessiva nei suoi confronti, Genzō aveva ugualmente percepito che, se fossero stati in circostanze diverse, Dite non si sarebbe trattenuta altrimenti dal rispondergli per le rime. Avendo notato che era dotata di un forte intuito, probabilmente lei aveva capito istintivamente il verso giusto con cui prendere la sua incazzatura, riuscendo a fargli aprire una sorta di valvola di sfogo e facendogli ritrovare il buonumore. La motivazione del suo gesto, però, non riusciva ancora a spiegarsela: era sicuro, infatti, che non avesse un carattere generalmente accomodante, così come i riguardi nei confronti del nuovo arrivato dovevano essersi sicuramente esauriti.

– Senti, tutti abbiamo subito la punizione, e direi che oggi ci è andata fin di lusso! – gli fece notare. – Già, ma adesso io sono in ritardo agli allenamenti e quindi mi becco, in più, la punizione del Mister… – si lamentò, con aria studiatamente afflitta, il ragazzo. – Mm, stai di nuovo facendo del vittimismo? Anch'io non sono esattamente in anticipo e per questo mi prenderò una bella sgridata, – sollevò la borsa sportiva per rafforzare la sua affermazione, – quindi siamo, ancora una volta, zero-a-zero palla al centro, caro il mio portiere… – che si arrese – Hai ragione. –

Dite si immobilizzò di scatto, costringendolo a girarsi per guardarla, mentre esclamava – Mi hai dato ragione? Che succede, ora, il diluvio? Si spalanca la terra e l'inferno ti inghiotte? Saltano fuori le telecamere e tutta la gente strilla "sei su candid camera!", perché invece era soltanto uno scherzo… – Il portiere non poté evitare di sogghignare. – Beh, diciamo che hai ragione, per questa volta, – le concesse mentre lei saltellava ripetendo "_mi ha dato ragione_" – ma non prenderla come un'abitudine. – Erano ormai arrivati al cancello, così si salutarono amichevolmente, poi entrambi si diressero alle rispettive attività pomeridiane.

Dopo essersi cambiato, andò prima dal Mister per spiegare il motivo del ritardo e scusarsi, ma lui lo liquidò, non eccessivamente arrabbiato, riferendo che Kaltz lo aveva già avvertito, ma che, comunque, sarebbe stato meglio che l'evento non si ripetesse troppo spesso. Non appena capitò un momento propizio, ringraziò l'amico, che, sorpreso dal suo atteggiamento rilassato e tranquillo rispetto a quando si erano lasciati prima, gli chiese maliziosamente cosa fosse successo in Aula Punizione ma, soprattutto, con chi. Si divertì allora a fare un po' il misterioso, giusto per stuzzicare e alimentare la sua già notevole curiosità, ma poi, alla fine, fra battute e risate, concluse semplicemente che quella pausa, avendogli dato il tempo di sbollire, gli aveva fatto bene. Ed era stato effettivamente così, avendo persino lasciato correre i soliti commenti degli "effequattro", fregandosene; con Herri omise volontariamente di specificare se ci fosse stato davvero un _chi_ soltanto perché non aveva la minima intenzione di alimentare chissà quali, inesistenti, supposizioni.

Tornando a casa parlarono di tutto e di più, tranne che del motivo della sua odierna incazzatura; Genzō se ne era reso perfettamente conto e lo aveva ringraziato nuovamente, anche se soltanto con lo sguardo; fra amici, per capirsi, a volte non erano necessarie troppe spiegazioni.

* * *

Gli allenamenti della "HHH", chiamata così dall'acronimo di Hockey Hamburger Hasen, oppure semplicemente "Die Hasen", le Lepri, si svolgevano alla pista di pattinaggio di Poppenbüttel, perciò bisognava attendere l'ora di chiusura al pubblico; Genzō si presentò puntuale alle nove come richiesto, ma, una volta a bordo pista, si accorse che la squadra al completo si stava già riscaldando. Non sapeva esattamente cosa dovesse fare e, dato che non c'era nemmeno l'ombra di un coach, si stava guardando attorno, quando, all'improvviso, uno si staccò dal gruppo e lo raggiunse, frenandogli davanti giusto a pochi centimetri di distanza. – Sei arrivato finalmente, novellino! Venti giri di pista! – e se ne andò senza nemmeno dargli il tempo di spiegare chi fosse e perché si trovasse lì; si rassegnò a rimandare le presentazioni e si unì agli altri.

Quando fu in mezzo alla mischia, ricordò che l'ultima volta che aveva infilato un paio di pattini risaliva a quattro, forse cinque anni prima, e dovette impegnarsi parecchio per riuscire a tenersi in equilibrio e contemporaneamente muoversi; ma non doveva essere come la bicicletta, cioè, una volta imparato non si dimenticava più? Si ritrovò improvvisamente lungo in terra dopo aver preso una botta terribile. – **Scheiße****!** – Si rese conto che qualcuno lo aveva spintonato intenzionalmente, vedendo che il resto della squadra sghignazzava, e realizzò che probabilmente lo stavano mettendo alla prova; così si rimise in piedi, facendo buon viso a cattivo gioco, e continuò.

La cosa si ripeté varie volte ma ora il portiere era preparato e riuscì ad evitare di rovinare nuovamente sul ghiaccio; evidentemente era davvero come pedalare, infatti, stava prendendo sempre più dimestichezza e il suo stile era diventato più fluido. Poco dopo, ebbe la conferma ai suoi sospetti: il ragazzo che lo aveva 'accolto' diede in corsa una poderosa spallata all'ennesimo che cercava di farlo cadere, mandandolo a sbattere contro la paratia, e gli si accostò – Da quant'è che pattini, novellino? – Genzō rifletté un attimo, chiedendosi se dovesse chiarire la situazione, ma un'espressione impaziente lo fece ammettere – Da quant'è che sono qui? –

– Ok, novellino: finito il riscaldamento indossa il resto dell'armatura e vai in porta. – Non fece in tempo a rispondere che lo anticipò – Perché tu sei il nuovo portiere, giusto, novellino? – Poi, pattinando all'indietro, si allontanò prevenendo, ancora una volta, il suo ulteriore tentativo, e così si limitò a fare un cenno affermativo con la testa. – Ah, dimenticavo: il contatto fisico pesante, qui, è normale; ma se ti spaventa, puoi anche tornartene dalle femminucce della "J" – aggiunse alzando il tono di voce in modo che sentissero tutti, che, infatti, lo fissarono ridacchiando beffardamente; ma il portiere aveva la _vaga_ impressione che l'esame preliminare fosse ancora in corso di valutazione, perciò represse l'impulso di replicare e lasciò stare.

Il successivo compagno di squadra che gli venne volontariamente addosso si ritrovò steso sulla pista al posto suo; i due tizi più grossi di tutti gli si affiancarono uno per lato, cercando di fargli perdere la concentrazione, ma resistette e, anzi, si adattò perfettamente al ritmo veloce del gruppo. Dopo qualche minuto, colui che impartiva gli ordini, fischiando con le dita, decretò la fine ufficiale del riscaldamento e, sperava, anche del suo personale test di ammissione, iniziando una partita di allenamento.

Le protezioni erano ingombranti, fastidiose e limitavano i suoi movimenti, ma era comunque abbastanza fiducioso: dopotutto, la porta di un campo da hockey era notevolmente più piccola e per parare poteva anche contare sul bastone o sul suo stesso corpo; dopotutto, l'armatura era fatta apposta. Il primo tiro, però, entrò in rete agevolmente, così come il secondo, il terzo e i successivi; provò a "uscire dai pali" ma si ritrovò di nuovo faccia a faccia col ghiaccio, sepolto da uno dei due colossi, mentre l'altro andava tranquillamente a segnare a porta vuota. Il facente funzioni di coach gli _consigliò_, sbraitando, di non mettersi a provare cose di cui non era capace, _invitandolo_ a restare al suo posto.

Il puck non era esattamente un pallone da calcio, più piccolo, duro, e dannatamente più veloce: poteva tranquillamente ammettere che, la maggior parte delle volte, non riusciva nemmeno a vederlo. Gli scambi e i passaggi tra i giocatori di movimento erano rapidi, quindi era inutile cercare di seguire gli spostamenti del dischetto; perciò, da portiere, si limitò a fare, perlomeno, ciò di cui era _davvero_ capace: osservare il gioco e usare l'intuito per prevedere la direzione dell'azione, per poi cercare di anticipare le mosse degli avversari. Poco a poco, infatti, passò dal nulla a riuscire a deviare parecchi tiri e poi anche a bloccarne qualcuno, sebbene, ogni volta, gli costasse un duro impatto col freddo pavimento, dato che non poteva attutire il colpo rotolando su se stesso come faceva sulla soffice erba.

Quello che ormai Genzō aveva stabilito dovesse essere il Capitano non partecipava in modo diretto alla partita, ma si limitava a seguire il gioco dei compagni da bordo pista, dirigendo le tattiche, correggendo le posizioni e suggerendo le azioni. In alcuni casi, invece, interveniva direttamente per bloccare prontamente uno schema d'attacco troppo prevedibile oppure per far rilevare un'inefficienza nelle maglie della difesa. Nei suoi riguardi _si limitava_ a ripetergli di essere più rapido nelle reazioni, ma, soprattutto, gli ricordava continuamente che si trovavano in un rettangolo bianco e non verde.

Dopo un tempo che a lui era parso eterno, finalmente fischiò stabilendo che la partita era finita. L'evidente sollievo dell'esausto nuovo arrivato era però destinato a essere disilluso, perché gli allenamenti non erano ancora esattamente terminati del tutto: era arrivato, infatti, il momento dei tiri in porta. Un lampo di puro panico lo attraversò, ma fu solo un attimo; si riprese immediatamente ripetendosi, orgogliosamente, che, insomma, era l'S.G.G.K.: il portiere che parava i rigori…

Una prima serie di lanci gli sfrecciò pericolosamente vicino senza riuscire a deviarne nemmeno uno; i giocatori sfilarono uno via l'altro in rapida successione, senza dargli neanche il tempo di rimettersi in posizione, finché, a un certo punto, il ragazzo, scuotendo la testa, non li interruppe – Novellino, l'obiettivo dei tiri liberi è piuttosto banale: li devi _parare_. – La sua innata determinazione e l'orgoglio di portiere ferito lo riscossero _~ Non mi arrendo così facilmente! ~_

Un'altra dozzina di reti subite, o meglio, di puck presi ovunque: già, perché i compagni di squadra sembrava mirassero appositamente non alla porta ma al portiere. L'armatura era fatta apposta, sì, certo, peccato che l'impatto del dischetto su una qualunque parte del corpo facesse comunque un male cane. Di nuovo, un cenno impaziente fece fermare quella sadica tortura iniziatica – Vi siete divertiti abbastanza? Ora facciamo una serie intera di rigori come si deve, così poi possiamo andarcene tutti a casa? – li riprese seccamente.

_~ Divertiti? Io, proprio per un cazzo. ~_ Costatò che tutti obbedirono, incolonnandosi ordinatamente dietro la linea centrale, attendendo ulteriori disposizioni dal loro leader. – Credo di essere stato chiaro, ma per evitare equivoci lo ripeto con parole più elementari: ora la smettete di fare gli stronzi con il novellino e tirate _tutti_ decentemente. Soprattutto voi due, metà di un unico spermatozoo. –

Genzō squadrò ironicamente i due energumeni, ala destra e sinistra, ricordandosi di averli riconosciuti in alcune fotografie esposte nell'armadio dedicato ai numerosi trofei delle Lepri: erano i gemelli Großer, classe 10ªA, e star indiscusse della squadra. Gli venne anche in mente _come_ ne aveva sentito parlare, ovvero, bulli che si divertivano a passare il tempo schiavizzando le matricole e tormentando i nerd, e la cui media scolastica era a malapena sufficiente soltanto perché avevano qualche santo che li proteggeva, che però, evidentemente, non era al momento presente, perché il Capitano non sembrava troppo disponibile nei loro confronti.

Nemmeno nei suoi, comunque, perché, dopo essersi posizionato davanti agli altri "rigoristi", gli si rivolse seccamente – Ok, novellino: prima in partita lo hai fatto per tutto il tempo; ora, invece, sembra che te ne sia completamente dimenticato; perciò rinfreschiamo la memoria. Sei pronto? – Perlomeno gli stava dando il tempo di concentrarsi. Scagliò una stilettata che gli esplose nella mano destra, protetta solo dal guanto da presa, e un dolore lancinante gli fece letteralmente vedere le stelle.

– Perché hai sbagliato novellino? – In quel momento non aveva idee. – Ok, cambiamo domanda: _cosa_ stavi guardando mentre tiravo, novellino? – Inspirò profondamente un paio di volte riprendendo il controllo. – Il puck, credo… – Questi continuò a fissarlo semplicemente finché il portiere non capì: un ultimo respiro per liberare la mente, strinse un paio di volte la mano per scacciare il formicolio, aggiustò la gabbia sul volto e si accovacciò leggermente sulle ginocchia – Pronto. – L'altro, però, si spostò di lato sogghignando, restando a osservare e riservandosi il _privilegio_ di tirare per ultimo, concludendo definitivamente la dura prova a cui lo avevano sottoposto.

Durante la partita aveva visto giusto: sebbene dovessero essere ancora un po' _oliati_, aveva ottimi riflessi, ma non solo, era dotato anche di una spiccata capacità di osservazione che, infatti, stava dimostrando adattandosi alla modalità di tiro di ogni avversario affidandosi al forte istinto che, aveva notato, era conscio di possedere, e riducendo così, progressivamente, il numero di dischetti che entravano in rete. Il ragazzo aveva già cominciato ad ingranare, più velocemente di quanto avesse potuto immaginare; gli rivolse un pensiero di stima urlando che doveva essere più svelto, anche se lui, totalmente concentrato, non lo stava nemmeno più calcolando.

* * *

Negli spogliatoi, rivestendosi, Genzō osservò criticamente gli arrossamenti disseminati un po' ovunque sul corpo, considerando che entrò un paio di giorni sarebbero diventati di un bel colorito verde-bluastro. – Grazie, Mikami… – mormorò appena, sospirando. Mentre usciva si ritrovò a pensare che qualcosa non quadrasse del tutto; durante la partita aveva constatato che il gioco si era concentrato soltanto nella sua area e solo lui era stato sottoposto ai rigori: avrebbe dovuto esserci almeno un altro portiere. In ogni caso doveva spiegare al Capitano che nemmeno lui lo sarebbe stato in via definitiva e, parlando del diavolo… vide che lo stava aspettando fuori dall'edificio.

– Te la sei cavata piuttosto bene: l'iniziazione è stata pesante, lo ammetto, ma ci siamo passati tutti il nostro primo giorno; così adesso non sei più il _novellino_, sei stato ufficialmente promosso – lo guardò con comprensione. Il portiere annuì, rispondendo – Capitano, non c'è problema ma… – L'altro lo interruppe immediatamente. – Ah, no! Così non ci siamo. Come ti ho ripetuto fino alla nausea, prima, qui non siamo alla "J" ma qualche lettera più indietro, alla "HHH". Qui non ci sono né Capitano né tantomeno Kaiser: capitano e assistenti servono solo durante le partite per discutere le decisioni dell'arbitro, ma **qui** siamo tutti Lepri. – Genzō provò a bloccarlo. – Sì, ma… –

– Fammi finire. Ci sono poche regole da rispettare, ma se vuoi sopravvivere devi averle capite per bene tutte quante. Noi non ci chiamiamo, in nessun modo, a parte "Eha, Ohu, Weh" e comunichiamo a sguardi o a gesti, perché nell'hockey non abbiamo tempo da perdere sprecando inutile fiato. Oppure, come l'animale che ci rappresenta, impari a fischiare. Diciamo che, per questi primi giorni, se aiuta ad ambientarti, posso anche fare elasticamente uno strappo; dato che Waka-eccetera, per i miei gusti, è troppo lungo e complicato, direi che io ti chiamo semplicemente Genzō, e, siccome dubito che tu riesca a dire Čechmánek senza impappinarti, a te dovrà bastare Jiří. Oppure, per fare prima, dato che le lepri sono sempre di corsa, io sono _Ji_ e tu sei _Gi_. – Il portiere si rassegnò ad ascoltare anche il resto. – Ok. –

– Ognuno pensa per sé e se ne sbatte degli altri, ma quando siamo **in** squadra, siamo una _squadra_: ovvero, sei liberissimo di odiare tutti e altrettanto di farti odiare, ma se ti devi regolare con qualcuno, lo fai a scuola, a Poppen, dove ti pare al di fuori dal ghiaccio. Esempio pratico: non lamentarti perché qualcuno, presumibilmente "un mezzo", ti ha chiamato Vietnam o Corea, rispondigli e basta; se ti consola saperlo, io continuo a essere _Ebreo Polacco_, dato che, nonostante siano in due e nonostante anni di Geografia Politica, non hanno ancora capito che Polonia e Cecoslovacchia sono due cose diverse, e che Ebreo non è uno Stato. Figurati se ci arrivano, addirittura, in un altro continente; ma il nostro obiettivo non è quello di vincere il premio nobel, quindi, se ti infastidiscono, inventa simpatici nomignoli anche tu. –

Sogghignò visualizzando i due scimmioni, mentre "Ji" proseguiva – Ti do una dritta: le battute, più sono sarcastiche, meno le comprendono, e più tempo perdono per capire in che modo sono stati offesi, meno tempo occupano a romperti le scatole. Come tutti i primati, a loro piace essere al centro dell'attenzione e si rattristano se vengono ignorati, quindi, se con te non si divertono, tendono a lasciarti in pace. Diversamente, se dovessi ritenere che è necessaria una _lezione_, ti è consentito impartirla, purché non vi presentiate infortunati o sospesi prima di una partita. Il periodo di prova dura due settimane, in cui puoi decidere liberamente di andartene quando vuoi, se pensi di non farcela; al termine, però, o sei dentro o sei fuori definitivamente: o sei diventato del tutto uno di noi e rimani tale, oppure vuol dire che non sei tagliato per essere una Lepre, e allora tanti saluti e amici come prima. È tutto chiaro, adesso? –

Il riferimento al "in o out" categorico ma, soprattutto, la citata scadenza bisettimanale, suggerì a Genzō che, probabilmente, il _non-leader_ già sapesse che la sua era soltanto una parentesi temporanea, quindi accantonò, o, quantomeno, rimandò nuovamente le sue rimostranze ed annuì; tanto aveva stabilito che prima doveva parlare con Mikami, che sicuramente aveva previsto per lui un periodo di training a termine direttamente con il coach _vero_. Una volta in possesso di tutte le informazioni utili, avrebbe quindi potuto determinare, più obiettivamente, la modalità con cui rapportarsi a quella che, volente o nolente, per un po' sarebbe stata la sua nuova squadra.

Si salutarono stringendosi tacitamente la mano e presero entrambi direzioni diverse, ma, all'ultimo momento, il _non-capitano_ da lontano gli gridò – Ti aspetto lunedì alle nove, puntuale! – Il portiere colse una velata ironia in quel _puntuale_: evidentemente erano gli 'allenamenti' che iniziavano a quell'ora, così registrò mentalmente di recarsi alla pista almeno un quarto d'ora prima per il riscaldamento.

* * *

Per fortuna il tabellone alla fermata dell'autobus indicava che c'era ancora l'ultima corsa; la pista di pattinaggio si trovava praticamente a Hummel e poi non era proprio il caso, quella sera, di tornare a casa a piedi: non c'era un muscolo di cui non sentisse la dolorosa presenza, anzi, stava cominciando a pensare che il suo corpo gli stesse facendo crescere, apposta, in quel momento, nuove parti solo per il gusto sadico di fargliele dolere. Aprendo il cancello si trovò a sperare che, data l'ora, in casa fossero già tutti andati a dormire, non aveva proprio voglia di discutere, di niente e con nessuno; anche se continuava a essere deluso che Mikami non lo avesse messo al corrente dei suoi piani, la risoluta intenzione al confronto, che aveva avuto nel primo pomeriggio, era comunque svanita del tutto a causa della stanchezza.

Come era però scontatamente prevedibile, l'unico ancora in piedi, in vestaglia, e in evidente stato di attesa, era proprio lui; lo guardò un po' di traverso e andò filato a chiudersi in bagno, non prima di aver scorto una sua occhiata apprensiva. Preso dall'armadietto dei medicinali il tubetto di ketoprofene in gel, si spogliò rimanendo in mutande e si sedette sulla tazza, cercando di raggiungere tutti i punti che avevano un colore anomalo. Ringraziò mentalmente che fosse venerdì, perché l'indomani non ci sarebbero state lezioni, e, contrariamente al solito, dubitando di poter tornare come nuovo, in una notte, si trovò persino ad essere sollevato a dover rimanere confinato in panchina durante la partita di campionato.

Udì dei lievi colpetti alla porta. – Esco fra un attimo. – Poi i passi che si allontanavano. Osservò il gonfiore della mano infortunata, che gli doleva a ogni pulsazione, e provò ad attenuarlo tenendola sotto il getto d'acqua fredda. Non sentì il secondo discreto bussare, ma attraverso lo specchio vide la porta aprirsi e Mikami fare capolino; come ramoscello d'ulivo portava un sacchettino di ghiaccio. Involontariamente gli sfuggì un sorriso, subito smorzato: dopotutto era ancora arrabbiato con lui… – Fa' vedere. –

Chiuse il rubinetto e lasciò docilmente che Tatsuo si prendesse cura di lui. Esaminati attentamente mano e polso, appurò che era soltanto un brutto livido che si sarebbe sicuramente riassorbito entro qualche giorno. Non potendo fare a meno di notare la smorfia contrita che fece, mentre contava mentalmente le numerose contusioni che avevano già cominciato a scurirsi, Genzō serrò le labbra e, con uno sguardo truce, gli ricordò silenziosamente: _~ Quest'idea fantastica è stata tua. ~_

Rimasero qualche minuto a fissarsi in silenzio, uno seduto sul cesso, l'altro sul bidet; Mikami gli tenne premurosamente il ghiaccio sulla mano, trattenendola fra le sue, come se avesse timore che potesse scappare; poi si riscosse e sospirò togliendosi gli occhiali, sfregandoli, anche se erano perfettamente puliti, sulla maglia del pigiama da ospizio: il gesto tipico che compieva ogni volta che doveva affrontare un discors**one**, solitamente importante o difficile.

– Non posso biasimarti, se pensi che ti abbia deluso, Genzō, avrei dovuto saperlo. – Altro silenzio. – Che cosa? – chiese, più per accelerarne la fine che per reale interesse. – Che non dovevo sottovalutarti, ma l'ho fatto e ho sbagliato; e mi dispiace davvero. Già adesso sei pieno di impegni, scolastici e non, ma… la tua determinazione è evidente in ogni cosa che fai, come sempre. Ma ormai… non posso più tornare indietro, però ti posso promettere che non capiterà più. Non riesco a trovare sempre, alla prima, tutte le risposte che giustamente tu vorresti; mi concedi solo un po' di tempo per imparare, anche facendo a volte qualche scivolone? –

Tatsuo aveva capito perfettamente il suo stato d'animo e, con poche parole concrete, riassunto il succo di ciò che lui avrebbe voluto sbattergli in faccia, magari litigando, solo qualche ora di incazzatura prima, ma, adesso, ogni ombra era stata dissipata da quell'ultima, significativa, frase. In effetti, non aveva mai riflettuto seriamente a quella possibilità; sapeva di non essere mai stato troppo obiettivo, anzi, aveva sempre solo preteso la perfezione dal rapporto con il suo mentore, non considerando che, essendo comunque un essere umano, non era infallibile; ma, soprattutto, che era soltanto lui stesso a potergli e _dovergli_ concedere di rimediare, umanamente, a un errore commesso in buona fede.

Sorrise e questa volta non lo nascose. – Giusto il tempo di diventare una _lepre_; ma poi torno a essere me stesso. – La tensione si allentò e anche Mikami sorrise – Ok, messaggio recepito: quando mi verrà un'altra idea, la sottoporrò alla tua attenzione ma non necessariamente alla tua approvazione – precisò, apposta, con finta severità. – Ok, messaggio recepito… – fece eco Genzō, confermandogli che, in quel bagno, avevano ristabilito completamente il loro rapporto di implicita e reciproca fiducia.

Si diressero ognuno nella propria stanza augurandosi la buonanotte; poi l'allenatore tornò in quella del suo portiere con un bicchiere d'acqua e una pastiglia – Se hai dei problemi o difficoltà, sai che puoi parlare con me, di qualsiasi cosa e in qualsiasi momento. – Il ragazzo si strinse nelle spalle, con noncuranza, avendo subito ripreso il tipico piglio risoluto che significava che preferiva cavarsela da solo. – Ho già chiarito con il… con Jiří. – Mikami aggrottò interrogativamente la fronte riflettendo, poi assentì – Čechmánek. Ho chiesto espressamente che fosse lui a occuparsi, personalmente, della tua preparazione: ti farà da coach e referente. –

– Che bella notizia – asserì sarcastico; Tatsuo però non afferrò. – Herr Kießling mi ha raccontato orgogliosamente del suo prediletto, fin da quando lo seguiva nei 'leprottini'. E siccome secondo la sua opinione, attendibile, sia come ex-giocatore professionista di un certo calibro, che di ugualmente stimato ex-allenatore, è un giovane portiere dal notevole e innato talento… un po' come te, – sorrise, – ho pensato che fosse la persona più adatta per… – Si interruppe quando Genzō, stupito, esclamò – Portiere? –

– Non avevi detto che avete parlato? – Gli fece segno di proseguire, – Diciamo che è stata una conversazione a senso unico – mentre fra sé considerava, _~ Ora sì che si spiegano tante cose… ~_ Mikami allora riprese – Avendo due anni di esperienza più di te, ritengo che possa insegnarti un diverso ma ugualmente valido tipo di tecnica, che tu poi, sicuramente, saprai rielaborare e adattare al tuo stile. Inoltre, considerare il tuo stesso ruolo nel contesto di un altro sport, ti permetterà di acquisire maggiori capacità di analisi e tattiche di gioco alternative. –

– Gli ho chiesto, comunque, di non andarci troppo pesante, anche perché, ovviamente, lo scopo di questo allenamento non è assolutamente quello di volerti trasformare in un portiere di hockey. – Continuò imperterrito il suo monologo senza notare lo sguardo sbilenco che il ragazzo gli rivolse da sotto le coperte, che allora sollevò la mano ed esternò sogghignando – Ah, meno male! – L'effetto analgesico dell'aspirina stava comunque ormai facendo il suo dovere. – Ma non avrai mica creduto che il mio fosse un suggerimento a darti all'ippica? – Inutile, continuava a non capire. – Non possiamo mica tenere un cavallo in giardino… E poi chi la sente la vecchia? –

Si sedette sul bordo del letto sogghignando a sua volta e facendogli quindi intendere di aver colto perfettamente il riferimento: era solo il suo modo di sdrammatizzare la durezza di quella nuova sfida a cui gli stava chiedendo di sottoporsi, perché era necessaria per poterla affrontare senza trarne un beneficio immediato, dovendosi accontentare, ora, soltanto della promessa di un futuro riscontro. Ma per Genzō quella era una cosa che poteva fare senza alcuno sforzo, perché aveva assoluta fiducia in lui, e glielo comunicò semplicemente con un cenno d'intesa.

Tatsuo gli accarezzò amorevolmente una tempia, invitandolo a riposare serenamente; il ragazzo rispose di nuovo affermativamente con un movimento del capo, ma non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di ringraziarlo perché, dopo qualche secondo, le sue palpebre pesanti si chiusero dalla stanchezza. Si addormentò mentre l'uomo, avendo comunque percepito quell'ultimo sguardo che gli trasmise gratitudine e affetto sincero, usciva silenziosamente dalla stanza.


	10. Maschi, femmine: amici

Un suono penetrante e fastidiosamente insistente lo strappò da un sogno alquanto confuso e angosciante, in cui qualcuno gli tirava addosso, ripetutamente, oggetti dagli spigoli puntuti; si trovava nell'ufficio del despota, ma dietro l'imponente scrivania non vide suo padre, c'era invece _Monsieur_, vestito con la tipica giacca scarlatta della divisa classica da caccia alla volpe, che gli lanciò un vocabolario di francese. In un attimo venne letteralmente sommerso da una gragnola di volumi rilegati che piovevano da tutte le parti, senza poterli schivare o respingere, mentre il Prof. rideva satanicamente, ripetendo "datti all'ippica" con l'accento sbagliato. Si svegliò di colpo.

Aprì gli occhi inquadrando comodino e sveglia, che spense con una manata, poi si rese conto che non riusciva quasi a muoversi perché era avvolto, anzi incastrato, in un contorto intrico di lenzuola e coperte, da cui riuscì ad emergere con notevole difficoltà. Evidentemente quell'incubo doveva essere durato per gran parte della notte, se aveva ridotto il letto in quello stato pietoso, ed era stato così reale che persino ora da sveglio si sentiva indolenzito, come se fosse stato massacrato sul serio. _~ Non immaginavo di aver già bisogno dello strizzacervelli… ~_ Scalciò via l'ultimo groviglio che lo tratteneva come un tentacolo, scorse alcune chiazze verdognole sulle gambe e improvvisamente si ricordò – Dannato Hockey! Ecco perché mi fa male ovunque… –

Soffocando uno sbadiglio, vide che la mano destra si era quasi del tutto sgonfiata, poi, socchiudendo gli occhi, si crogiolò per qualche secondo in una specie di sadico fumetto, in cui un leprotto molto _kawaii_ trotterellava ignaro verso di lui, e, regalando al paffuto roditore un'altrettanto degna 'sepoltura letteraria', un ghigno soddisfatto comparve sulle sue labbra: ecco, ora poteva dire di aver pareggiato i conti con il suo subconscio.

Sbadigliando ancora, parecchio rintronato di sonno, si tolse maglietta e calzoncini che fungevano da pigiama, guardandosi attorno, senza riuscire ad individuare borsone da calcio e tuta; poi, dopo un attimo di smarrimento, gli venne in mente che la sera prima aveva lasciato tutta la sua roba in bagno, così decise che si sarebbe vestito direttamente di là e si spogliò completamente.

Prima di uscire dalla sua camera si assicurò, con una rapida occhiata, che non ci fosse nessuno nei paraggi e attraversò di corsa il corridoio. Non che si vergognasse della sua nudità, Karen anagraficamente avrebbe potuto essere tranquillamente sua nonna, ma, se avesse scoperto tutti quei lividi, avrebbe di certo biasimato Mikami per aver approvato che facesse qualcosa di abbastanza pericoloso da procurarglieli; figurarsi se avesse anche soltanto intuito che, addirittura, era stata proprio una sua idea.

E poi non aveva la minima intenzione di regalare al cuginastro, così facilmente, più di un motivo per sfotterlo. Ripensandoci, l'unica persona che in dodici anni lo avesse mai visto "come mamma lo aveva fatto" era stata, effettivamente, soltanto… la mamma. Sorrise a metà. Avvertiva ancora la stanchezza dovuta all'allenamento supplementare e quella mattina se ne sarebbe stato, davvero più che volentieri, a riposare ancora un paio d'ore a letto. _~ Magari, però, senza fare altri sogni assurdi… ~_ sbadigliò ancora.

Tanto, a che pro dover soltanto assistere a una fiacca partita contro una squadretta tatticamente inesistente come il Borussia MG **1**, che finora non era mai salita oltre metà classifica; oggi sarebbe stato ancora più frustrante del solito dover restare come sempre a scaldare la panchina: detestava sentirsi inutile ma, soprattutto, inutilizzato. Non pretendeva di certo di poter essere già entrato nelle grazie del Mister, ma almeno che gli riconoscesse, non solo verbalmente, i miglioramenti che pensava di avergli ampiamente dimostrato; poteva perlomeno cominciare a metterlo alla prova in campo, magari proprio durante una partita dall'esito prevedibile come quella.

Trovò la cucina deserta e silenziosa, a fargli compagnia solo la colazione in tavola; c'era però anche una pastiglia posata su un piattino da caffè, sicuramente un pensiero di Tatsuo. Il suo sorriso si distese un po' di più. Era un peccato che Niko stesse ancora dormendo perché, come ogni venerdì sera, era andato, come la chiamava lui, a 'caccia di galline' e sicuramente era rientrato a notte fonda; stavolta avrebbero potuto fare a gara a chi mangiava di più senza dare troppo per scontato il risultato, perché, con la fame da lupo che si ritrovava, spazzolò praticamente tutto quanto.

Mentre stava per uscire di casa, rifletté e tornò indietro; prese l'aspirina, la avvolse in un lembo di tovagliolo di carta e la infilò in tasca, dovesse servire; casomai, proprio oggi, il destino volesse ricompensare la sua costanza, o, dato che gli avversari odierni non rappresentavano assolutamente un serio pericolo, casomai proprio oggi, al povero affaticato Hans venisse accordato il meritato riposo. Eterno, magari.

* * *

Alla "Jenisch", Genzō trovò gran fermento e un inconsueto affollamento di studenti, mentre lui stava ancora carburando, molto lentamente, come un vecchio diesel; la luce accecante di quella limpida giornata di sole, gli schiamazzi che penetravano nel suo cervello come aghi, il brulicare di troppe persone che gli passavano accanto: tutto, in quel momento, cozzava decisamente con i suoi sensi rallentati.

Prese da parte il preparatore atletico propinandogli una vaga quanto improbabile storiella su un incidente domestico, per giustificare la fasciatura, a cui però non credette e lo rimproverò, sostenendo che stesse soltanto accampando una scusa solo perché non aveva voglia di fare riscaldamento. Coach Bähr, invece, avendo ascoltato la conversazione, intervenne liquidando seccamente le proteste del suo secondo e lo mandò direttamente in panchina, dove il portiere si rintanò nell'angolo più lontano con la visiera del fidato cappellino rosso ben calcata sugli occhi.

Data la sua usuale poca propensione ai favoritismi, era perciò evidente che _qualcuno_ lo avesse preventivamente informato della situazione, altrimenti anche lui non gli avrebbe certamente risparmiato un'ulteriore ramanzina; presumibilmente l'allenatore era perfettamente al corrente del suo temporaneo reclutamento alla "HHH", o chissà, magari persino complice di Mikami.

Durante il primo tempo, la partita fu esclusivo appannaggio della squadra di casa: a centrocampo Kaltz e Briegel non lasciarono agli avversari il minimo spazio di azione e un Kaiser in grande spolvero spazzò subito via la difesa della BMG con una tripletta, assicurando il risultato e condividendo persino una fettina di gloria con Klaus, che, segnando comunque grazie ai suoi assist, alla fine dei primi quarantacinque minuti raddoppiò il vantaggio. Perciò, per il secondo tempo, il Mister decise di far rimanere Schneider in panchina e, a quasi un quarto d'ora dalla fine, la "J" stava vincendo 6-1, infatti, era bastata una piccola distrazione dei difensori che EmmentHans almeno un goal era riuscito, comunque, a prenderlo, giusto per non smentirsi del tutto.

Sarebbe stata molto più vivace una partita di bocce al Centro Anziani di Poppenbüttel. Ripensando al via vai che aveva notato appena arrivato, si ricordò che quel giorno, in contemporanea alla Liga, si disputavano anche diversi importanti match del torneo giovanile di Tennis. Così Genzō decise di sgattaiolare via, calcolando che poteva ancora seguire l'ultima parte del doppio che vedeva impegnati i suoi due amici otaku-tennisti; tanto, sicuramente, il resto della squadra non si sarebbe nemmeno accorto della sua assenza, ma, soprattutto, non avrebbe continuato a sbadigliare dalla noia.

L'altra scuola era data per favorita, ma i due compagni, affiatati e motivati, stavano dando parecchio filo da torcere alla coppia rivale, che, alla fine, anche se di misura, venne sconfitta. Scese dagli spalti e raggiunse la panchina per salutare e congratularsi, scavalcò la ringhiera e rimase poi insieme a tutti gli altri del club a bordo campo, ad aspettare che i vincitori si cambiassero, chiacchierando, mentre alcuni ragazzi che avevano fatto da raccattapalle improvvisarono qualche scambio sulla terra battuta. Al campo da calcio, il triplo fischio dell'arbitro aveva appena sancito uno schiacciante 8-1, ma il portiere si era totalmente scordato di dover tornare in tempo prima della fine.

* * *

A incontro terminato, i componenti della "J" si organizzarono per festeggiare la vittoria decidendo di andare a pranzo tutti assieme ad Amburgo e poi trascorrere il resto del pomeriggio in città. Kaltz si guardò attorno, cercando invano: Wakabayashi era sparito. Il Mister sembrava non essersi reso conto che il suo secondo portiere non era negli spogliatoi, ma era meglio non farglielo notare esplicitamente, così si limitò a guardare interrogativamente Karl che gli rispose stringendosi nelle spalle.

Genzō era stato insolitamente cupo e taciturno, troppo anche per uno scontroso come lui; perciò Herri, memore dell'incazzatura del giorno prima e preoccupato per la fasciatura alla mano, nonostante lui avesse meticolosamente tentato di nasconderla, voleva sapere cosa fosse successo. Decisero allora di fare un giro di perlustrazione e si fermarono, trovandolo pacifico, nei pressi del campo da Tennis.

– Mi domando che cosa ci azzecchi con quelli là – affermò il centrocampista, indicando i compagni di classe con un movimento del suo immancabile stecchino. Schneider strinse appena le labbra – Sono fatti suoi con chi si relaziona, credo… – commentò indifferente. – Uh, per carità, sicuro. Non sto mica discutendo la personale scelta dei propri amici, non travisare le mie parole… – L'altro non replicò, tanto Herri stava già tirando da sé le somme del suo ragionamento filosofico. – Non dico che loro non sono alla sua 'altezza', o viceversa, per carità. Ma, lo sai benissimo che sono una casta così chiusa che non entri manco se sei un discendente dell'Imperatore Franz Joseph… **2** –

– Eppoi, quelli sono tipi che fanno gruppo compatto, da "uno per tutti, tutti per uno", mentre lui, invece, è uno _contro_ tutti, cioè, una specie di… Lupo Silenzioso. Per questo non ce lo vedo proprio a fare comunella con i teneri coniglietti; così come non riesco proprio ad immaginare i _fumettari_ che abbassano il ponte levatoio e fanno entrare lo straniero nel loro castello. Rende meglio l'idea? – Ma il Kaiser sembrava non ascoltarlo nemmeno: gli occhi azzurri erano puntati attentamente da tutt'altra parte, così anche Kaltz guardò, borbottando – Che bello parlare da soli… – Poco dopo emise un fischio prolungato di stupore, a causa del quale sputò persino lo stecchino.

* * *

A un certo punto, mentre il gruppetto commentava i risultati del torneo e la relativa posizione in classifica della squadra, qualcuno dalla parte opposta del campo lanciò un urlo – Attenzione, palla! – Una saetta verde stava per finire dritta in faccia del compagno alla sua sinistra, ma una mano più veloce l'aveva già bloccata prontamente, con presa sicura, attirando gli sguardi impressionati di tutti i presenti.

La restituì al maldestro tennista che era intanto accorso – Non ha preso qualcuno, vero? Mi spiace, il mio rovescio ogni tanto va per conto suo – si scusò mortificato. Genzō aveva notato il movimento scomposto del ragazzo con la coda dell'occhio e, intuendo istintivamente la pericolosa direzione della pallina, aveva piazzato la mano davanti all'amico, interrompendone la traiettoria ed evitando che venisse colpito.

Subito tutti si accanirono sulla scarsa tecnica del giovane membro del club – Cerca di stare più attento, McEnroe dei poveri! – Poi guardarono Genzō con aria mistica – Wow, grandioso! Come hai fatto? – Il portiere si rese conto di essere lui, ora, al centro dell'attenzione generale, e si schernì a disagio – Ma no, niente, è stato solo un caso. – I due otaku-tennisti erano appena ritornati dagli spogliatoi e, incuriositi dal vociare, furono immediatamente messi a conoscenza, con profusione di iperbole, del suo gesto eroico, mentre lui cercava inutilmente di minimizzare.

– Macché fortuna: tu hai dei superpoteri! – insistette lo scampato all'impatto. – Joch, scommetto il tuo Spiderman numerato da collezione che il _nostro_ 'Uomo Ragno', qui, – lo indicò puntando il pollice, – riesce a prendere al volo anche il tuo servizio migliore – si rivolse poi a quello che veniva considerato da tutti il capo del "club del fumetto".

– Cosa stai farfugliando Imma? – Genzō finse di cadere dalle nuvole, anche se aveva capito perfettamente a che genere di sfida lo volevano sottoporre, anzi, stava proprio cercando uno spiraglio per evitare di ritrovarcisi invischiato. A Nankatsu, in qualità di capitano della Shutetsu, doveva preservare la sua reputazione di fenomeno imbattibile, quindi molte volte si era esibito, spesso anche solo per pura vanità, come il portiere fuoriclasse che parava qualsiasi cosa (palle di ogni tipo e dimensione ma anche libri e quaderni: per delucidazioni chiedere al despota).

L'attuale condizione di riserva, invece, ogni giorno gli ricordava inesorabilmente che, nonostante molte volte si fosse ripromesso, attenuando, seppur di poco, la sua tipica arroganza, avrebbe voluto dimostrare quanto valesse come giocatore, ma ad oggi non era ancora riuscito, ahimè, a fare qualcosa di concreto per sbloccarla.

Pertanto, in quel frangente, l'idea di mettersi in mostra per il gusto di farlo non gli sembrava poi così allettante. Ma intanto, mentre tergiversava, gli altri avevano già deciso al posto suo: il raccattapalle dal mediocre rovescio consegnò la pallina incriminata a Jochem, che estrasse la racchetta dalla custodia e si dispose dietro la linea di fondo nell'altra metà campo, pronto a servire, mentre Immanuel lo sospingeva all'interno del terreno di gioco sorridendogli furbescamente.

Il portiere si rassegnò, ormai lo avevano messo in corner; sistemò il cappellino nel consueto rito di concentrazione, poi fletté leggermente le ginocchia, pronto a ricevere. Il tennista fece rimbalzare la pallina, calibrò il lancio e poi batté deciso, imprimendo forza nel colpo portando avanti il busto e assecondando, così, il movimento della racchetta verso il basso. Joch aveva davvero un ottimo servizio: veloce, preciso, che sibilò appena sopra il nastro, senza però sfiorarlo, e si diresse verso l'estrema destra della sua metà campo, quasi al limite della linea di battuta.

Dalla posizione assunta dal suo braccio, Genzō si sarebbe aspettato un tiro meno angolato, ma di cui aveva ugualmente intuito la direzione; balzò velocemente due passi avanti ponendosi sulla sua traiettoria, piegò il ginocchio destro allungandosi quel tanto che bastava, torcendo di poco il busto per non dover usare la mano infortunata, e, prima che potesse rimbalzare, lasciando un segno sulla terra rossa, aveva invece saldamente afferrato la pallina con la sinistra.

* * *

Mentre Kaltz continuava a far macinare chilometri alla sua inossidabile lingua, il Kaiser era stato distratto, o meglio, la sua attenzione era stata catturata dal movimento repentino fatto da Wakabayashi nel suo fortunato salvataggio. Lui non aveva nemmeno capito da dove fosse partito il tiro, e comunque loro due erano più lontani rispetto agli altri, ma dovette lo stesso riconoscere al portiere dei riflessi eccellenti.

Quando notò che il conciliabolo tra _fumettari_ assumeva una connotazione solenne, e sembrava avere proprio Genzō come oggetto, un po' per curiosità, un po' per evitare di doversi sorbire le solite, trite, lagne di Herri, si mise ad osservare attentamente, cercando di capire quello sarebbe successo di lì a poco.

Doveva ammettere che non si sarebbe mai aspettato un esito del genere. Quando aveva intuito le loro intenzioni, il suo interesse era calato drasticamente a picco: nessuno avrebbe potuto prendere al volo un servizio ben fatto, non senza una racchetta da tennis, perlomeno. Invece il nipponico lo aveva straordinariamente smentito, e persino il centrocampista dalla lingua più veloce dell'Ovest si era zittito.

Era scattato nella direzione che, _ancora presumibilmente_, la pallina stava per prendere, giusto una frazione di millesimo di secondo prima che lo facesse, riuscendo a bloccarla senza guanti e nemmeno troppo sforzo, anzi, persino con un pizzico di sbruffoneria, avendo addirittura usato la sinistra nonostante la sua mano naturale fosse la destra. Stavolta Herri era rimasto ammutolito sul serio, così Karl si costrinse ad interrompere quel piccolo scampolo di quiete mentale per fugare ogni minimo dubbio. – Da quando Genzō è diventato mancino? – chiese. – Da mai. Che fosse ambidestro nello sport io non lo sapevo, almeno fino ad ora; ma in classe ti assicuro che scrive con la destra. –

L'amico evidentemente non aveva notato che il portiere aveva volontariamente evitato di sforzare la mano fasciata, e glissò – Dì, ma: hai visto? – Domanda inutile e retorica alla Kaltz. – Sì, notevole – rispose ugualmente. – Notevole? Sticazzi… Ha fatto un numero da circo, e tutto quello che sai dire è _notevole_? Ma ripigliati, Kaiser! – si batté il palmo della mano sulla fronte. – D'accordo, lo ammetto: _decisamente_ notevole – acconsentì con un sorrisetto accennato agli angoli della bocca. – Io te l'avevo detto! – concluse, vittorioso, il centrocampista.

* * *

Un'esclamazione di meraviglia generale ruppe il silenzio e risuonò come se fossero stati al Centre Court nella finale di Wimbledon. Joch era rimasto male, poverino, ma purtroppo, quando indossava i panni dell'S.G.G.K., non guardava in faccia nessuno: né i nemici né tantomeno gli amici. Imma, invece, praticamente appeso al braccio del portiere, come se ormai fosse diventato una sua proprietà, era più che felice di potersi accaparrare l'ambito premio, ma ancor di più per aver vinto una scommessa contro il "capo", e si pavoneggiava sfottendolo come se il merito fosse anche un po' suo.

Per distrarlo ed evitare che ricominciasse con quella scemenza de "l'Uomo Ragno" e i superpoteri, gli suggerì che forse avrebbero dovuto fare, perlomeno, a metà della vincita. Il ragazzo, subito, si rattristò al pensiero, ma poi colse il sadico doppio senso della proposta e accettò entusiasticamente di dividere, esattamente in due parti, il pregiato volumetto, mentre l'amico inorridiva, pallido come un cencio, tappandosi le orecchie per non dover assistere a tale scempio, seppur virtuale.

In quel momento di ilarità Genzō si sentì osservato e, con la coda dell'occhio, scorse due figure familiari: Kaltz e Schneider. _~ Scheiße, la partita… ~_ Aveva completamente dimenticato. Da quanto tempo erano lì a guardare? Non gli andava molto a genio che il Capitano pensasse che si divertisse a fare spacconate. Si girò nella loro direzione e fece cenno di attenderlo staccando Imma dal suo gomito; mentre si allontanava, Joch gli chiese se volesse unirsi a loro per andare in fumetteria. – Ehm, vediamo. –

Raggiunti i due compagni di squadra, con un'aria studiatamente colpevole, si informò – Quale punizione mi attende? – Herri lo rassicurò – Tranquillo, il Mister non se n'è nemmeno accorto… – Dallo sbuffo sardonico del Kaiser e dalla smorfia 'addolorata' del portiere, si rese conto di aver fatto una gaffe. – Cioè, nessuno si è accorto che te ne sei andato… – peggiorò ancora. – Cioè, non volevo dire che a nessuno frega… – Ormai era sprofondato in un complicato rigiro di malintesi da cui non riusciva più a uscirne, impantanandosi sempre più nella figuraccia, mentre gli altri due lo compativano con un complice sorrisetto di scherno. – Basta, ci rinuncio. Possiamo andare adesso? – Lo misero al corrente dei piani che avevano fatto con gli altri della "J" e si incamminarono.

– Saluto gli altri e vi raggiungo – esitò Genzō sbirciando dietro di sé. Kaltz annuì, ma Schneider lo trattenne verbalmente – È soltanto una proposta. Se hai altri programmi per oggi, non sei obbligato a rinunciare se non ti fa piacere. – Lo fissò stupito, non sapeva come regolarsi in quel momento: da una parte avrebbe preferito di gran lunga trascorrere il pomeriggio con i _fumettari_ che, non solo apprezzavano la sua compagnia, anzi, la reclamavano, dall'altra c'era il solito senso del dovere, per cui era disposto persino a tollerare l'antipatia degli altri che, analogamente, mal sopportavano la sua presenza durante queste uscite collettive.

Ora il Capitano gli stava dando una specie di permesso ufficiale per non partecipare; oppure voleva soltanto metterlo alla prova per saggiare il suo spirito di squadra? In ogni caso doveva dare una risposta, così cercò di capire, dallo sguardo del Kaiser, se ci fosse o meno un doppio fine; incrociandone l'azzurro intenso riconobbe, senza ombra di dubbio, la totale limpidezza di intenti. Qualcosa poteva anche averlo reso più freddo, ma sicuramente Karl-Heinz non era né subdolo né falso.

Quell'invito era davvero tale e lasciava trasparire la sua indole assolutamente schietta, sincera, e nemmeno poi così indifferente, se aveva capito che il nipponico, sebbene non fosse esattamente entusiasta, avrebbe ugualmente esaudito una richiesta ufficiale del suo Capitano. Evidentemente il portiere era riuscito a comunicargli tutto ciò solo con lo sguardo, perché Schneider non attese una sua conferma verbale, concludendo per tutti – Allora buon fine settimana, a lunedì. – Herri protestò un po' deluso e Genzō lo rassicurò – Sarà per la prossima volta. –

* * *

Pranzarono in un piccolo bar a Sasel che proponeva un bizzarro menu dai nomi presi a prestito dal mondo dei film di fantascienza e dei fumetti: si poteva ordinare uno _Star Wars_, farcito con salsiccia, formaggio, crauti e peperoni, che alludeva alle indubbie guerre intestinali che sarebbero occorse durante la digestione, oppure un _Superman_, contenente un non ben precisato ingrediente segreto chiamato, molto originalmente, kriptonite, e, infine, innaffiare il tutto con la tipicamente azzurra _Birra Romulana_.

Era una banale strategia commerciale, ovviamente voluta, dovuta al fatto che, trovandosi in Auf der Heide come la fumetteria, era, di conseguenza, frequentato assiduamente dai suoi clienti abituali, che trovavano l'idea assolutamente geniale.

Mentre attendeva fuori dalla bolgia del minuscolo locale che uscissero tutti, come al solito, sempre molto lentamente, Genzō si soffermò a guardare le vetture posteggiate nello spiazzo antistante ad una carrozzeria specializzata in auto, non proprio d'epoca, ma, comunque, modelli di serie limitate oppure ormai fuori produzione, orgoglio di appassionati e collezionisti. Anche se lui preferiva un genere più sportivo, doveva ammettere che, in materia automobilistica, i Tedeschi erano dei veri e propri maestri: quel BMW 2002 Cabriolet argento era davvero elegante.

Attraversò la strada per osservarla da vicino, e si fermò sul bordo del marciapiede vedendo Dite che sopraggiungeva, distratta, perché intenta a leggere qualcosa, per evitare che gli finisse addosso. La ragazza si arrestò da sé a un passo da lui, cercando di decifrare il suo foglietto con aria incerta, poi scrollò le spalle e soffiando – Boh – sollevò lo sguardo incrociando il suo. – Oh, ciao Genzō. Anche tu da queste parti? –

– Già. – Indicò la sua lista – Commissioni? – Lei fece una smorfia, sbuffando – Mmm… Avessi capito cosa… – poi sorrise deliziata – Ah, ma tu capiti proprio al momento giusto! – Il portiere sollevò un sopracciglio mentre lei domandava, o meglio, stabiliva – Te ne capisci di macchine e quelle cose lì, no? Ma sì, ovvio: tutti i ragazzi se ne intendono! – e, senza dargli il tempo di replicare, lo afferrò per la manica della giacca trascinandolo verso l'entrata del negozio. Vide che gli altri erano ancora parecchio lontani dall'essere tutti usciti dal bar, ma prese tempo per capire che cosa volesse.

– Ehm, ma… – Lei ignorò la sua esitazione continuando a tirarlo con sé, voltandosi appena per ironizzare – Sempre se sei un maschio… – Rispose alla sua provocazione additandosi i pantaloni – Credo proprio di sì. – Gli fece notare, con un movimento del didietro, che anche lei indossava una tuta da ginnastica; poi lo incalzò – Allora, vieni con me? – Non aveva mai rifiutato una richiesta di aiuto di una ragazza, così la seguì senza farsi più trainare e togliendole di mano il foglio. – Ok. –

All'interno del locale, Dite, spaesata, si diresse verso i treni di gomme, ma quello che doveva acquistare, secondo le indicazioni scritte, si trovava da tutt'altra parte; così, ora, fu Genzō ad afferrarla per una manica, per guidarla tra gli scaffali, finché non adocchiò quello che cercava. – Ecco, è quello. – Lei confrontò il biglietto con la scritta sulla tanica di olio motore e sorrise tutta contenta – Ma allora te ne intendi davvero! –

– Se avevi così poca fiducia, allora perché mi hai chiesto di aiutarti? – replicò stranito. Lei rise. – Beh, mettiamola così: se dovevo fare una brutta figura, almeno sarei stata in buona compagnia. – Assunse un'espressione particolarmente contrariata cercando di farla sentire colpevole per la sua totale mancanza di tatto, senza però riuscire a celare un sorriso divertito dietro la sua aria risolutamente offesa.

Capitolò definitivamente quando lei "implorò il suo perdono" con una buffa smorfietta; ridacchiò ma, sempre in tono sostenuto, puntualizzò – Non osare mai più mettere in dubbio le mie competenze, signorina! – Prese cavallerescamente le due confezioni e si diresse verso la cassa. – Jawohl! – fece il saluto militare e lo seguì marciando.

Un ragazzo brufoloso dai capelli rossicci li squadrò da dietro il bancone, ignorandoli bellamente e servendo, apposta, un cliente arrivato dopo; poi, anche se erano rimasti soltanto loro due, continuò tranquillamente a farsi i fatti propri sparendo dietro uno scaffale. Dite sospirò stringendosi nelle spalle e Genzō, sulle prime, cercò di attirare educatamente l'attenzione tossicchiando, ottenendo, però, soltanto un nuovo sguardo indifferente; spazientito e irritato dalla maleducazione del commesso, sbatté l'olio sul banco di legno apostrofandolo seccamente – Dobbiamo aspettare ancora per tanto? –

Lei lo guardò ammirata pensando che, dopotutto, il portiere stava facendo, davvero egregiamente, il suo dovere di _maschio_, dimostrando un piglio deciso e autoritario.

Porse una carta di credito all'odioso magazziniere, che sbraitò strafottente – Guarda che devi pagare in contanti. – Malgrado fosse palesemente indispettita, proseguì tranquillamente – Herr, – gli si rivolse sarcasticamente usando il "Sie", nonostante dovesse avere soltanto pochi anni più di loro, – dovrebbe, gentilmente, metterlo in conto; per questo motivo, le ho mostrato l'American Express a garanzia… – sottolineò pazientemente e scandendo lentamente ogni parola, dando, pertanto, notevole rilievo all'evidente ignoranza del ragazzotto che, molto probabilmente, era appena uscito da una Hauptschule **3** con il minimo dei voti.

Il portiere sogghignò apprezzando la reazione diplomatica ma risoluta della ragazza, riconoscendo che, per essere una _femmina_, era piuttosto decisa e sicura di sé.

Il simpaticone esibì, ancora una volta, la sua pochezza di carattere e di maniere replicando con la tipica aggressività, gratuita, di chi non ha un adeguato bagaglio lessicale. – Sei ancora minorenne, mocciosetta, perciò questa non può essere tua: quindi, o tiri fuori il grano o aria, che non ho mica tempo da perdere! – Genzō strinse istintivamente i pugni inorridito da così tanta stronzaggine, trattenendosi, però, dal rispondergli quello che si meritava, perché aveva scorto un uomo uscire da una porta con una targhetta "Privato", che intervenne – Qualche problema? –

– È tutto sotto controllo, capo… – Ma questi, avendo evidentemente riconosciuto il nome sulla plastica azzurra, nel restituirla alla ragazza ridusse al silenzio il commesso con uno sguardo torvo. – Mettilo in conto. – Prese un quaderno dotato di rubrica da un cassetto e lo aprì indicando una pagina. – Ma capo… – Mise di nuovo a tacere la sua protesta con un gesto della mano.

– Questo è il… – si interruppe, guardando prima Dite, che arricciò il naso, e poi Genzō, che aggrottò le sopracciglia, – …proprietario della Carrera 911 del '72 – come se quel riferimento dovesse aprire un varco nel suo cervello ristretto. Infatti, il ragazzo evidentemente comprese, perché manifestò una smorfia di malcelata sopportazione e guardò a sua volta i ragazzi con compatimento; poi fece l'immane sforzo di trascrivere diligentemente tutti i dati sul registro.

Il portiere non era riuscito a capire il significato racchiuso in quella penosa scenetta, ma la ragazza evidentemente sì, perché i suoi occhi erano stretti in due fessure le cui iridi erano plumbee come le nuvole cariche di pioggia. Ignorò apposta il magazziniere e si rivolse, seccamente, direttamente al titolare – Alain ha detto che passerà poi stasera per saldare… – che rispose con un cenno di assenso e sparì nel suo ufficio.

Con sommo scazzo, il brufoloso pel di carota si voltò per prendere un sacchetto; lei ne approfittò per dedicare al suo didietro sovrappeso un fotti dito, per poi mimetizzarlo, quando si girò nuovamente, con un sorrisetto acidamente cortese, facendo finta di grattarsi il mento proprio con il dito medio.

Genzō, ancora come un perfetto cavaliere, prese la busta, indirizzando un'occhiata di totale commiserazione all'imbecille, e si allontanò seguito da Dite che, una volta usciti, lo trattenne – Non ne vale proprio la pena prendersela per loro: sono solo due fottuti bastardi. – Ammiccò concorde. Il caratterino della compagna era venuto ancora una volta a galla e, in quel frangente, non essendone stato il bersaglio, ma solo partecipe spettatore, lo aveva trovato piuttosto singolare.

– Però il colore dell'American Express non lo schifano… Nazisti-razzisti! – sibilò furiosa, probabilmente esprimendo un pensiero ad alta voce, perché, quando incrociò il suo sguardo sorpreso, si strinse nelle spalle. Non riuscì a cogliere del tutto quei particolari riferimenti xenofobi, così suppose che, probabilmente, in quel negozio detestassero i francesi con spirito esageratamente patriottico.

L'imprevista incombenza si era risolta più rapidamente di quanto avesse temuto: gli altri stavano aspettando davanti al bar, più incuriositi che impazienti. Attraversando la strada captarono l'ultima parte del commento di uno di loro – …era stato rapito dalla Donna Invisibile. – Così restarono un po' a distanza. – Ti stanno reclamando – indicò il gruppo. – Già… – esitò. – Andate in fumetteria? – Genzō rifletté un istante, annuendo; poi, anche se aveva percepito nei compagni una forte reticenza all'eventuale presenza della ragazza, le chiese comunque, giusto per cortesia – Vuoi venire? – Lei soppesò qualche secondo il suo invito per poi declinarlo altrettanto gentilmente – Alain aspetta il suo olio. – Si ricordò che stava ancora reggendo il sacchetto e lo appoggiò a terra, si sistemò la visiera del cappellino e la salutò – Allora sarà per la prossima volta. –

– Grazie comunque per avermelo chiesto – disse piano sorridendo leggermente. Annuì ricambiando il sorriso e raggiunse gli altri, dopodiché si avviarono. Prima di svoltare l'angolo si girò un'ultima volta in direzione di Dite, notando che stava trascinando la pesante busta, e considerò che, perlomeno, avrebbe potuto offrirsi di accompagnarla.

Mal sopportava le femmine perché di solito erano fragili e piagnucolose, a parte rare eccezioni, e oggi lei lo aveva nuovamente colpito positivamente; l'unico modo che conosceva per dimostrare il suo apprezzamento alle ragazze (ovviamente non inteso romanticamente), senza scadere in assurde smancerie, era quello di offrire il proprio aiuto o protezione, ma ormai il momento era passato.

Imma reclamò l'attenzione del suo eroe personale appropriandosi di nuovo del suo braccio; qualcuno commentò, suscitando consenso generale – Tra soli uomini si sta meglio! – Al portiere, invece, quel loro tipico atteggiamento di chiusura totale, che escludeva categoricamente chiunque non rientrasse nei loro canoni, in quel momento dette fastidio e, contrariamente al solito, lo fece notare con una tagliente frecciatina.

I suoi compagni si guardarono l'un l'altro qualche secondo, imbarazzati, poi Joch, come "capo", diede voce al pensiero evidentemente condiviso da tutti, che assentirono – Io non ho nulla contro Dite Weiss, ma i miei non sarebbero molto contenti… – Mika, l'altro tennista e vice-capo, aggiunse – Credimi, non è per cattiveria, cerchiamo solo di evitare le ramanzine dei genitori. –

Il portiere li squadrò stupito, considerando che nemmeno il despota in persona aveva mai preteso una cosa così allucinante e inaudita, come imporgli di non poter scegliere chi frequentare, facendosi sfuggire parte del pensiero ad alta voce. – È assurdo. – Imma si strinse nelle spalle abbassando mestamente lo sguardo. – Beato te, che puoi discutere con i tuoi. – Un silenzio eloquente confermò, di nuovo, la solidarietà comune. Quell'affermazione così onesta lo spiazzò, e tale implicita, triste, ammissione spiegava perfettamente la vera motivazione del loro fare gruppo così esclusivo.

Quello che aveva superficialmente scambiato per un atteggiamento di superiorità era in realtà soltanto la passiva accettazione dell'imposizione familiare; si rese conto che, in fondo, erano per primi loro stessi a trovare meschino quel comportamento nei confronti di un'altra persona, ma nessuno, evidentemente, aveva sufficiente forza di carattere per imporre la sua volontà di singolo individuo. Il "club del fumetto" non rappresentava solo la semplice condivisione di interessi comuni, era anche un _modo_ per affrontare ognuno le proprie debolezze, facendo fronte comune alle difficoltà del mondo reale, molto più crudele di quello, fantastico, in cui si stavano rifugiando, e ottenere, da quello stretto legame, anche una sorta di protezione dalle sue 'cattiverie'.

Genzō non si era mai unito, realmente, ad un gruppo vero e proprio, al massimo ne era diventato leader, mantenendo comunque un certo palese distacco; la sua indole schiva lo aveva sempre isolato, persino dalle persone con cui aveva rapporti stretti. E i suoi compagni avevano compreso e rispettato il suo essere indipendente: infatti, _loro_ non avevano mai preteso che si uniformasse, era stato in un certo senso 'adottato', come una specie di mascotte, mentre **lui** si era sentito in diritto di criticarli e giudicarli.

Ora, però, essendosi inconsciamente ricordato dei legami intrecciati a Nankatsu, realizzò, ancora una volta, quanto il sostegno degli amici fosse prezioso, e ritenne che fosse un privilegio potersi considerare parte di questo gruppo.

In quella manciata di minuti, aveva capito parecchie cose sui quei ragazzi e sentiva di essersi avvicinato un po' di più rispetto a prima, così, mettendo in pratica il proposito di aprirsi, permise loro di fare altrettanto rivelando, una volta tanto, qualcosa di più personale. Raccontò dell'attuale distanza fisica con la sua famiglia, minimizzando gli apprezzamenti sui suoi _moderni_ genitori, non volendo essere di nuovo la causa di imbarazzo o amarezza, e lo spinoso argomento precedente decadde allora a favore di reciproche curiosità sui rispettivi parenti.

Quando raggiunsero il "_**Comics am Sasel: auf, der Heide!**_", l'atmosfera si era ormai rasserenata totalmente e aveva ripreso la consueta spensieratezza e allegria.

La giornata terminò lasciando in Genzō qualche riflessione; all'inizio erano state mere supposizioni, ora confermate: il suo essere asociale non era evidentemente una condizione voluta ma il risultato dell'esclusione dei compagni. Avvertendo, perciò, molte più affinità con quella strana ragazza di quanto avesse mai immaginato di poter avere, e comprendendo più di chiunque altro il peso della solitudine forzata, si ripromise, solennemente, di non diventare mai, anche lui, complice di quell'ancora incomprensibile presa di posizione nei confronti di Dite Weiss. E decise di cominciare a considerarla una persona con cui avrebbe potuto instaurare un rapporto di amicizia.

-

**1** Borussia Mönchengladbach  
**2** Francesco Giuseppe I d'Asburgo  
**3** Istituto Professionale

**Credits e Note:**

**Lupo Silenzioso:** personaggio protagonista del mitico 'librogame' Lupo Solitario creato da Joe Dever | © Edizioni EL

* * *

Nota particolare sul nome del negozio di fumetti "**Comics am Sasel: auf, der Heide!**"

La prima parte, tradotta letteralmente, significa "I fumetti a Sasel"; la seconda, invece, si presta a un gioco di parole:  
'Heide' ha il doppio significato di 'brughiera' [die Heide, femminile] ed 'eretici' [der Heide, maschile collettivo].  
Il nome della via "Auf der Heide" si traduce, letteralmente, "nella brughiera". [Per chi ha nozioni di tedesco, o, semplicemente, per i curiosi: la preposizione _auf_ nell'uso di stato in luogo vuole il Dativo, e quindi _die_ al dativo femminile diventa _der_].  
Ma dato che 'auf' può essere usato con il significato di "via!" nelle esclamazioni di incitazione, nella mia interpretazione narrativa, l'immaginaria insegna della fumetteria sarebbe così [considerando 'der Heide' come vocativo maschile e quindi non declinato]:

"**I fumetti di Sasel: via, o miscredenti!**"

**Fonti:** dizionari on line, dizionari cartacei, farina del proprio sacco, persone madrelingua tedesche [ovvero: questa particolare accezione potrebbe anche essere di carattere più regionale o dialettale].


	11. Faster harder keeper

Stavolta, la citazione di inizio capitolo è d'obbligo, e per chi volesse premunirsi prima della lettura:  
"**Faster Harder Scooter**" degli _Scooter_, reperibile ovunque, anche in versione video su YouTube;  
ma, non vi fate spaventare dal genere: ascoltate e, volendo, ballate!

* * *

La permanenza tra le Lepri aveva evidentemente cominciato a dare i primi risultati visibili nel suo specifico ruolo di portiere, proprio come aveva previsto Mikami; infatti, in settimana, Coach Bähr, parlando con il preparatore atletico, aveva ventilato la possibilità di schierarlo titolare dal primo minuto nella successiva partita in casa contro l'innocua Saarbrücken, penultima in classifica, che si sarebbe giocata tra due sabati. In questo modo avrebbe iniziato a prendere dimestichezza con la gestione della difesa e, in particolare, a familiarizzare con schemi e compagni.

Il pensiero lo aveva caricato e spronato ad impegnarsi ancora di più per far sì che da semplice ipotesi potesse davvero diventare una realtà concreta; sarebbe stato il primo passo nella direzione giusta verso l'agognato posto da titolare. E aveva tutta un'intera settimana di tempo per migliorare ancora, stava appunto riflettendo sulla panchina di Leverkusen quel sabato mattina, in cui la "J" arrancava in un difficile incontro fuori-casa contro un aggressivo Bayer, che da ottavo in classifica ambiva a risalire posizioni e così aveva preferito un gioco dinamico e veloce rispetto a tattiche prestabilite.

Le loro azioni potevano sembrare in apparenza disordinate e dispersive, ma avevano ottenuto lo scopo prefisso di destabilizzare il centrocampo amburghese; infatti, ogni tentativo di mandare a rete Karl-Heinz Schneider veniva prontamente trasformato in un pericoloso contropiede, tanto che persino Kaltz e Briegel erano dovuti arretrare in difesa, e così, quasi alla fine del primo tempo, stavano faticosamente pareggiando 2-2. Invece quel giorno il destino aveva deciso, a sorpresa, di cambiare le carte in tavola, perché quell'ultimo attacco, portato avanti da ben tre quarti della squadra avversaria, finì con Hans a terra per aver subito, _purtroppo_, un pesante fallo di carica sul portiere, e siccome ne era uscito parecchio ammaccato, il Mister aveva deciso di sostituirlo.

Umanamente, non gli dispiaceva neanche un po': quella era la _legge della giungla_, in cui sopravvive il più forte, e **questa** era la sua occasione d'oro, che sognava da mesi e per cui si era sobbarcato di allenamenti supplementari. La sorpresa dell'evento, comunque, non riuscì a sopraffarlo e quindi deconcentrarlo; entrato in campo all'inizio del secondo tempo, si era andato a posizionare tra i pali con tutta calma, aveva meticolosamente controllato i guanti e aggiustato la visiera del cappellino sugli occhi.

Dopodiché le serrande della "Porta di Amburgo" si erano inesorabilmente abbassate, e il "_Lupo_" aveva ridotto i combattivi avversari a timidi agnellini. Riuscendo non solo a mantenere inviolata la sua rete ma, grazie alla sua più accorta e precisa regia in difesa, la squadra aveva potuto capovolgere la situazione; avanzando più decisa in attacco, quindi supportando meglio le azioni conclusive del Kaiser, e costringendo, così, il Bayer Leverkusen nella propria metà campo ad uno strenuo quanto inutile sforzo di mantenere il pareggio. Quella rinata J-HSV vinse, infatti, per 5-2.

Tra i compagni, però, non si erano di certo sprecate le pacche sulle spalle; soltanto l'amico centrocampista lo aveva lodato, anzi, il vento gelido del Reno aveva sferzato persino dentro gli spogliatoi, smorzando la tipica baldoria che solitamente vi regnava, soprattutto dopo una vittoria sudata come quella. Sebbene anche il Mister gli avesse riconosciuto il giusto merito, alla fin fine non si era sentito appagato come avrebbe dovuto e voluto. La soddisfazione provata innanzitutto per aver dato il suo meglio era stata avvilita, ancora una volta, dall'atteggiamento ostile delle persone che avrebbero dovuto essere, magari non diventati improvvisamente amiconi ed entusiasti di lui, ma che perlomeno avrebbero potuto dimostrargli riconoscenza.

L'ottimismo "alla Kaltz" aveva comunque fatto ugualmente capolino quando Schneider, seduto sulla panca, si era concesso una lunga occhiata enigmatica rivolta al portiere, e poco dopo, mentre si stavano dirigendo al pullman e aveva percepito la caratteristica camminata felpata del Kaiser dietro di sé, quando, nel superarlo, si era ulteriormente avvicinato sibilando, quasi all'orecchio, quelle poche ma decisamente eloquenti parole: – Ottimo lavoro, bravo portiere – guardandolo ancora, intensamente, un'ultima volta prima di salire. Chissà, magari, il Capitano, sebbene non si fosse ancora meritato il suo palese apprezzamento davanti alla squadra, stava forse riconoscendo che quel bistrattato e sottovalutato _giapponese_ aveva indubbiamente apportato un significativo e decisivo contributo al successo ottenuto quel giorno.

* * *

Quel lunedì mattina si prospettava da incubo: le prime due ore _la Tiranna_ avrebbe interrogato a tappeto di letteratura e storia, poi Herr Möller avrebbe fatto svolgere una delle sue solite "interrogazioni cartacee" di matematica, come era solito chiamarle, che consistevano in una serie di esercizi sull'argomento appena concluso, considerati come voto orale, che permettevano al Prof. di evitare lunghe processioni di alunni alla lavagna. Poi, ancora, nel pomeriggio, compito in classe di francese.

Per Genzō, comunque, quella non sarebbe potuta essere miglior giornata; era stato un fine settimana straordinario, in cui ripercorse ogni istante di quell'evento sorprendente e inaspettato, che aveva trasformato un sabato qualunque in un giorno da evidenziare sul calendario dei ricordi, ma, soprattutto, riconobbe a se stesso i risultati ottenuti con tanta fatica (seppur minimi ma ugualmente significativi). E così il suo umore era salito letteralmente alle stelle e niente lo aveva turbato; probabilmente aveva anestetizzato l'udito di Tatsuo, ripetendogli qualche centinaio di volte ogni singolo dettaglio di quei fantastici quarantacinque minuti trascorsi in campo, finalmente, in una partita vera. E lui lo aveva ascoltato con orgoglio e tanta, tanta pazienza.

La strage _Tirannica_ era terminata senza troppe vittime; una volta uscita Frau Meyer, al cambio d'ora, il Kaiser fece capolino dalla porta chiamando fuori Herri per discutere di qualcosa. Mentre stava chiacchierando con gli otaku, arrivò Herr Möller che esortò i ragazzi ad andare ai propri posti e concentrarsi per il compito; poi, repentinamente, bloccò Kaltz che rientrava dal corridoio e stava per andare a sedersi accanto all'amico, come al solito – Fermo lì! – spostando lo sguardo dall'uno all'altro, – Sorpresa, da oggi il "trasloco" si fa al contrario: tu e Dite qui davanti e Selig con Genzō in ultima fila. –

I compagni si scrutarono reciprocamente, più volte, perplessi e stupiti. – Siccome ho notato delle curiose similitudini nell'ultima verifica, in particolare, l'identico errore nello stesso esercizio, non per carenza di fiducia nei vostri confronti ma dato che non mi piace pensare male, ho deciso che, per sicurezza, d'ora in poi voi quattro verrete separati e riuniti esattamente così. – Non aveva esplicitamente fatto nomi, preferendo tormentare le coscienze, eppure portiere e centrocampista stettero ugualmente ben attenti a non lasciar trapelare nessuno sguardo rivelatore di colpevolezza, spostandosi ubbidientemente, mentre gli altri due nemmeno tentarono di protestare, tanto la decisione del Prof. era irremovibile.

Non essendo l'esercitazione odierna particolarmente difficile, aveva già terminato ben prima della scadenza della mezz'ora assegnata, così, per far passare il tempo restante, si guardò attorno, sogghignando alla schiena china di un concentratissimo Hermann e finendo, involontariamente, con lo sbirciare il foglio di Kaufmann, che lo guardò un po' in tralice. – Guarda che non ci pensavo nemmeno a copiare: ho finito. – Il ragazzo gli rivolse un'occhiata molto condiscendente – E io già da dieci minuti. – Aprì bocca per rispondergli qualcosa di sarcastico ma poi si limitò ad un più diplomatico, ma con tono altrettanto compiacente – Buon per te – pensando _~ Competitivo, il genio-pivello. ~_

Lo scambio attirò l'attenzione del Prof., che invitò i due ragazzi al silenzio; poi Selig chiese di poter uscire dalla classe esternando così a tutti la sua _superiorità intellettiva_. _~ E anche un tantino presuntuoso ~_ sogghignò di nuovo il portiere, che si premurò di avvisare anche lui, giusto per non risultare 'inferiore' al compagno. Herr Möller si fece consegnare gli esercizi svolti dai due ragazzi e li controllò correggendoli seduta stante, assegnando a entrambi una 'A'; poi stabilì – Ok, miei piccoli geni, visto che a rimanere qui a far nulla vi starete sicuramente annoiando, vi concedo il privilegio di impiegare questo tempo andando su in Arbeitsgemeinschaftsaal a sistemare il proiettore per i lucidi. – Allo stesso tempo scrisse una giustificazione per i bidelli che consentiva ai due di allontanarsi dalla classe e farsi accompagnare in Aula di Laboratorio.

Il piccolo secchione sembrava parecchio infastidito di dover eseguire quell'incombenza, soprattutto insieme al portiere, e badava di camminare tenendosi a debita distanza, mentre salivano la prima rampa di scale, tanto che quasi non si accorse di stare per scontrarsi con Maulesel, sbucato come sempre dal nulla, che schiuse le labbra in un ghigno feroce e abbaiò – Spero per voi che abbiate un valido motivo per trovarvi a bighellonare in giro per la scuola. Oppure necessitate soltanto di una ripassata delle norme di comportamento dalle suole delle mie scarpe? –

Genzō si impietosì all'espressione di puro terrore del compagno di classe e prese in mano la situazione, porgendo la giustificazione dell'insegnante al testardo e inflessibile bidello, che poi, sbuffando, forse deluso per non poter punire esemplarmente i due girovaghi, roteò minacciosamente l'enorme mazzo di chiavi che pendeva dalla cintura con una catena e latrò – Marsch! – esortandoli ad incamminarsi. Comunque, per non smentire totalmente la sua rinomanza, allungò il piede quel tanto che bastava per far saltare un paio di gradini al povero Kaufmann, mentre il portiere scartò abilmente di lato riuscendo così ad evitare la stessa sorte "calcistica".

L'uomo aprì la porta della classe e li congedò con un emblematico e alquanto sinistro – Vedete di non fare esplodere nulla, che oggi non avrei proprio voglia di dover venire a pulire il pavimento dai vostri resti. – Così, una volta rimasti soli, i due ragazzi si accertarono che il proiettore funzionasse in un quasi religioso silenzio, forse temendo che Maulesel potesse cambiare idea e tornare per mettere in pratica direttamente la sua precedente macabra prospettiva.

Dalla cattedra, Genzō valutò rapidamente la disposizione dei banconi piastrellati di bianco, e disseminati di materiale vario, consono alle lezioni che vi si svolgevano, da materie più propriamente didattiche come Fisica, Chimica, Biologia, ad alcune attività extrascolastiche come Fotografia o Botanica, e fungeva da sede della redazione del "Das loses Blättchen" (il giornalino), adocchiando quello che si trovava nell'ultima fila in una posizione decisamente strategica. Siccome questa sarebbe stata la loro prima lezione di AG, proprio stamattina Kaltz gli aveva ricordato quanto fosse fondamentale scegliere accuratamente sia i compagni che il banco di lavoro, poiché sarebbero stati suddivisi prevalentemente in gruppi di quattro e mantenuti tali per il resto dell'anno.

Si appollaiò su uno sgabello, occupando, così, i posti per sé ed Herri, pensando, per gli altri due, agli otaku-tennisti; dato che i _fumettari_ della "B" erano in sei, i restanti quattro otaku-podisti, Imma, Bert e i cugini entrambi battezzati Wilhelm (distinguibili dai rispettivi diminutivi: uno Willi e l'altro Lemmi) avrebbero fatto gruppo a sé. Poi, però, gli venne in mente che fra Mikhail e Taisiya, una delle due secchione, c'era una specie di simpatia, e così concluse che loro due probabilmente si sarebbero sistemati insieme a Jochem e Aileas. _~ Come in un "doppio misto" ~_ sogghignò.

La sua scelta cadde opportunamente su Dite, e, valutando il possibile quarto, diresse un'occhiata perplessa sul pivello intento a curiosare tra gli oggetti sparsi sulla cattedra. – Selig – lo interpellò; questi lo squadrò con un'espressione decisamente infastidita, rispondendo con un per niente educato – Che vuoi? – Schiuse le labbra per replicare, ma prima contò mentalmente fino a tre. – Sai già con chi fare gruppo di Laboratorio? Se decidiamo ora che non c'è ancora nessuno, magari evitiamo entrambi di ritrovarci fino alla fine dell'anno con qualcuno che non sopportiamo. –

– Era filosofia spicciola _nihon_, la tua? – Represse l'impulso di attaccarlo alla lavagna usando i gessetti come chiodi, considerando che rimaneva l'unica alternativa, ahimè, a Rotzmeier, e respirò a fondo prima di rispondere – Diciamo di sì. – Il pivello sembrò valutare seriamente la possibilità di accettare la sua proposta – Allora, vediamo: i due cavalieri della scacchiera sferica, – piegò le labbra sottolineando un apprezzamento sarcastico, che però aveva capito soltanto lui, – e infine, chi completa il quadretto? – Sempre con estrema e controllata calma, rispose – Dite Weiss, se è d'accordo. –

– Ti avverto: io non mi presto a fare lo sgobbone per degli incompetenti – incominciò con quel tono di sufficienza che sembrava attirare schiaffi come api col miele. – Senti, Selig, semmai capitasse l'eventualità, sono perfettamente in grado _io_ di sgobbare per tutti, anche al posto tuo, e comunque senza farti rischiare di intaccare la tua media da Einstein. – Si inalberò nuovamente – Per chi mi hai preso? Non sono il tipo che se ne approfitta. – Comunque pareva che il motivo scatenante fosse, più che altro, l'essere stato chiamato per nome, poiché aveva arricciato il naso e snudato i denti in una smorfia, che sarebbe dovuta risultare minacciosa.

– Nemmeno io. Kaltz, anche se pensi che abbia i piedi al posto del cervello, l'impegno e la volontà li mette sempre; ti assicuro che ognuno farà il suo. Weiss non la conosco ancora sufficientemente, ma se non ti va a genio scegli tu qualcun'altro – provò a conciliare ancora una volta. – Ok, vada per l'assemblaggio di questo bizzarro puzzle. Però se non mi chiami più Selig è meglio. – Genzō lo fissò per qualche istante. – Ok, Kaufmann – che arricciò il labbro superiore e poi soffiò come un gatto a cui avessero appena fatto il contropelo – **Scooter**: se non ti pesa, metti a parte anche gli altri. –

_~ Scooter? Che razza di soprannome è? ~_ Va beh che anche lui con il suo "S.G.G.K." non poteva nemmeno essere troppo schizzinoso, o avrebbe fatto la figura del montato, rischiando, così, di perdere del tutto quel minimo barlume di relazione che era infine riuscito ad innescare con il genietto supponente. – Allora direi che siamo finalmente arrivati a un accordo, _Scooter_. Magari, poi, un giorno, ci arriverò da solo a capire, non ti disturbare a spiegare ad un povero incompetente… –

Questi lo raggiunse al banco, si sedette sullo sgabello a ridosso del muro e lo squadrò sornione – Se i tuoi gusti musicali non fossero limitati al _kabuki_, forse non ti saresti posto quest'inutile domanda. – Inspirò profondamente, sforzandosi di scacciare dalla mente l'immagine di quell'irritante testina di cazzo (seppur dal quoziente d'intelligenza stratosferico) crocefisso alla parete con le numerose puntine colorate sparse sul piano di lavoro. – Allora aiutami tu ad aprire la mia mente limitata: illuminami, anzi, fammi ombra con la tua enorme onniscienza. – Il ragazzo non perse l'occasione di esternare di nuovo la sua condiscendenza. – Dubito che tu abbia mai ascoltato il genere Techno e possa aver sentito nominare Scooter. –

Il portiere visualizzò mentalmente il biondo vocalist di quell'assurdo gruppo musicale, di cui ultimamente, essendo spesso passato in radio e tv, aveva ascoltato l'ultimo singolo dal caratteristico ritmo veloce e orecchiabile, e, sebbene non si ricordasse esattamente il titolo, annuì. – Mi stupisci, sul serio, – sinceramente colpito e quindi un po' meno indisponente, – ad ogni modo, "Faster harder Scooter" è il mio motto. – Poi di nuovo aggressivo – Sei in grado di tradurre da te, giusto, Piccolo Lord Fauntleroy? – Realizzando che quello era il tipico 'attacco difensivo', non reagì alla provocazione.

– Beh, pivello, si da il caso che anche per me il concetto sia piuttosto valido: più si lavora duramente, più velocemente si raggiungono gli obiettivi, qualsiasi essi siano. – Con questa, il piccolo Scooter finalmente non trovò più sarcastiche velenose risposte e si limitò ad assentire. Poi il trambusto che proveniva dal corridoio annunciò che stava per entrare il resto della classe. Herri lo raggiunse e si sedette sull'ultimo sgabello libero strizzandogli l'occhio, come ad approvare la scelta strategica dell'ultimo banco e, perché no, anche del compagno. – Bravo, portiere. –

Il trittico composto da Heidi, Annika e Magda occupò i posti davanti; Genzō scrutò più volte la porta per coinvolgere anche la sua, come sempre ritardataria, vicina di banco, poi, finalmente, la strampalata ultima parte del loro _bizzarro puzzle_ arrivò. Dite si guardò attorno, incerta su dove sedersi, e una del trio commentò – Siamo in ventitré quindi un gruppo deve per forza rimanere da tre. – Il portiere, infastidito, schiuse le labbra per difendere la compagna dall'ostile quanto inutile commento, rinnovando il suo proposito di volersi dissociare da quell'atteggiamento discriminante e mettendolo in pratica dimostrandole solidarietà.

Considerando che anche poche parole di rimprovero sarebbero andate indubbiamente sprecate, rivolse un'occhiata di intesa all'amico, che confermò il suo implicito sostegno puntando lo stecchino verso la ragazza e anticipandolo verbalmente – Vieni, bella: ci manca il _quarto uomo_ per il poker. – Allora si alzò, domandando – Posso? – Heidi si illuminò rispondendo tutta soddisfatta – Se vuoi essere tu a unirti a noi, allora sì, ci 'sacrifichiamo' più che volentieri, giusto ragazze? – che ridacchiarono in coro come le solite stupide femmine oche che erano.

– No, veramente chiedevo se potevo prendere lo sgabello che vi avanza per Dite, che sta con noi, – e con un'occhiata la invitò silenziosamente a rispondere; lei annuì ma rimase ferma imbambolata, – visto che voi tre è preferibile che stiate da sole; uhm, cioè no, mi sa che ho sbagliato la frase: voi tre _preferite_ stare da sole. – Sfoggiò il suo miglior falso sorriso di scuse ed Herri mise una mano davanti alla bocca soffocando una risata; anche Selig schiuse le labbra in un ghigno, apprezzando mentalmente la sottile quanto tagliente offesa del portiere, abilmente camuffata da errore linguistico.

Dite in quel momento era piuttosto confusa: perché Genzō aveva preso le sue difese? Alla cattiveria gratuita del trio era ormai largamente abituata. Ma soprattutto, perché attirare su di sé la loro antipatia mettendosi palesemente contro e rischiando così di diventare anche lui oggetto delle inevitabili conseguenti rappresaglie? Le "HAM" erano popolari in tutta la scuola e avevano grande 'potere sociale', e non rientrare nelle loro _grazie_ significava subire quella sorta di ostracismo di cui lei aveva perfetta conoscenza.

Così, continuando a ragionare per assurdo, se si fosse schierata, unendosi ai ragazzi, avrebbe significato di nuovo diventare il loro bersaglio preferito; c'era voluto un intero anno per riuscire invece ad essere quasi invisibile, quindi ora stava riflettendo se fosse più opportuno, piuttosto, trovarsi una sistemazione alternativa.

Nel frattempo, però, il portiere aveva deciso in sua vece; sistemato lo sgabello vicino al suo, fece il gesto di accomodarsi con la mano, poi, vedendo che non si muoveva, la afferrò prima per un polso per avvicinarla, per poi prenderla per i fianchi e issarla su. Mise un po' di forza credendo di dover sollevare un peso morto, invece la ragazza si dimostrò agile, e lui avvertì distintamente la resistenza muscolare di un fisico allenato.

A quel punto le ultime remore di Dite vennero dissipate dalla gradevole sensazione di premura e sostegno che il loro doppio contatto aveva suscitato, poi si girò verso di lui sorridendo – Mi fai il solletico. – Tolse subito le mani dalla sua vita, imbarazzato – Oh, scusa. – Kaltz rise – Ma scusa cosa? Hai scoperto il suo punto debole: approfittane! –

Genzō si limitò a guardare perplesso l'amico, non essendo abituato a questo genere di comportamento in pubblico, per di più a scuola, e con una ragazza, oltretutto. Ma, evidentemente, erano ancora parecchie le 'usanze' occidentali a cui non era del tutto avvezzo. Herri, infatti, disse – Allora ci penso io – e, molto tranquillamente, si allungò verso la compagna, che gli sibilò in risposta un inutile – Non ci provare! – poiché si impegnò meticolosamente per cercare di solleticarla ovunque riuscisse a raggiungerla, mentre lei tentava di spostarsi e contemporaneamente di bloccargli i polsi.

Entrambi totalmente incuranti del fatto che si trovasse proprio nel mezzo della loro contesa, cominciarono a darsele nemmeno troppo delicatamente; così, spesso qualche spintone, manata, gomitata o tentativo di ceffone raggiungevano l'incolpevole portiere spartiacque, che si mantenne neutrale restando ad osservare divertito. Finché l'amico, in evidente svantaggio, lo apostrofò – Hey, bello: ma tu, dare una mano a un amico in difficoltà, no eh? – Lo fissò un istante per poi rivolgere lo sguardo verso Dite, che lo fulminò con un'occhiataccia dall'ovvio significato: _~ Non ti impicciare o le prendi pure tu. ~_ Non aveva la minima intenzione di partecipare a quella specie di incontro di lotta, ma lui insistette – Dai, tu la tieni ed io infierisco. –

– Ah, no! Hai cominciato tu, ora cavatela da solo! Eppoi, due contro uno non è leale. – Lei sorrise, compiaciuta dell'inaspettata difesa (o meglio, imparzialità), e spernacchiò Hermann, che sibilò – Bastardo traditore! Altro che alleati, i Giapponesi. – La ragazza, afferrato un righello, lo brandì minacciosamente come un machete in direzione del centrocampista, esclamando – Ora vediamo chi infierisce! –

A quel punto, temendo soprattutto per la **sua** incolumità, Genzō cercò di affrancarsi, spostandosi all'indietro sullo schienale, da quello che stava diventando un vero duello in piena regola; mentre, contemporaneamente, Dite si protendeva in avanti verso Herri per colpirlo, e lui gli afferrava le spalle, per nascondersi vigliaccamente dietro la sua schiena, utilizzando un contenitore di vetro come scudo improvvisato.

– Proteggimi S.G.G.K.! Parala: è una violenta. – Dubitava che Dite potesse davvero avere la meglio, ma stavolta intervenne, più che altro per evitare di ricevere fendenti al posto di Kaltz. – Suvvia, mi pare che lo hai umiliato a sufficienza! – Ma essendosi ormai data un ulteriore slancio per superare la barriera nipponica, lei di conseguenza gli finì addosso, e il portiere si ritrovò spalmato in una specie di sandwich turbolento. Alla fine il righello riuscì ugualmente a raggiungere l'obiettivo "Testa di Hermann", che piagnucolò, definitivamente sconfitto, rinfacciandogli il negato sostegno morale.

Un Kaufmann vagamente rallegrato si era appiattito ulteriormente contro la parete per evitare eventuali sconfinamenti durante la battaglia, mentre le HAM, dopo essersi rese conto che il compagno le aveva platealmente snobbate, si erano dissociate da quelle maniere rozze e volgari voltandosi verso la cattedra. Herr Möller aveva aspettato pazientemente, nel frattempo sistemando i lucidi della lezione e osservando la classe, che finalmente tutti si fossero sistemati ai propri posti; poi esordì – Quando la squadra di Catch, laggiù, ha finito con il riscaldamento, io direi che possiamo iniziare. –

I due si interruppero immediatamente mettendosi sull'attenti e ridacchiando, e Genzō decise che era più saggio requisire preventivamente il righello, per evitare ulteriori schermaglie. In quel momento, dalla porta fece capolino Wiedermeier, che giustificò il ritardo bofonchiando – Al bagno. – Il Prof. lo sollecitò a unirsi a uno dei gruppi, ormai tutti al completo tranne il trittico delle oche bionde e il terzetto del Softball, che, essendo sportive e quindi più reattive, riuscirono rapidamente a nascondersi dallo sguardo dell'insegnante, che, infatti, suggerì di andarsi a sedere proprio dalle HAM.

– Io, Rotzmeier, qui non lo voglio… – sibilò Heidi, ma l'acustica dell'aula era perfetta. – Ma, Prof., non c'è lo sgabello! – si opposero. Herr Möller, con un'espressione un po' tirata per quella mancanza di tatto, fece osservare che lateralmente al loro banco si trovava, giustappunto, uno scranno seppellito da borse e giacche, esortandole ad utilizzarlo allo scopo preposto; poi accompagnò verbalmente il suo studente per infondergli un po' di coraggio – Su, Hansel, va': possono sembrare acide ma non corrodono! – Tutta la classe sghignazzò dietro le tre offesissime ragazze.

Non potendo fare a meno di vedere che tutte si erano appositamente allontanate dal compagno, Genzō si indispettì ulteriormente; ok, Wiedermeier gli faceva un po' senso per via di quel suo antigienico _vizietto_, ma non era comunque il modo di trattare le persone. Istintivamente sbirciò con la coda dell'occhio la reazione di Dite: se avesse dimostrato di _godere_ malignamente di quella sorta di rivalsa sulle 'nemiche', sarebbe scesa al loro livello; invece lei semplicemente lo fissava, incerta; poi, quando incrociò il suo sguardo, gli sorrise leggermente.

Il che gli fece piacere, perché stavolta non si era sbagliato sul suo conto: non era né meschina né superficiale, e ciò andava ad aggiungere qualche altro punto a suo favore sul suo personale tabellone di valutazione, confermando l'impressione, sempre più positiva, che si stava facendo su di lei, e riconoscendo che il suo istinto infallibile non stava perdendo colpi, avendo intuito le qualità positive della ragazza.

E Hansel stupì tutti e quattro, ma soprattutto il portiere, perché erano le prime parole che gli sentiva pronunciare dall'inizio dell'anno, sbuffando seccato – Ma guarda te, se mi dovevano proprio capitare queste gallinacce che spartiscono un cervello in tre. – L'ottima acustica dell'aula fece il resto, e di nuovo tutta la classe si ritrovò a ridere di gusto, Prof. compreso, e alla fine la lezione poté cominciare davvero.

* * *

Nel pomeriggio, durante l'allenamento, il suo ottimo umore persistette, anche perché era stato favorito dall'atmosfera piacevole che si era infine instaurata nell'improbabile quartetto; persino il Genio era riuscito a essere meno saccente del previsto e quindi risultare quasi simpatico. E addirittura _Monsieur_ gli era sembrato meno nevrotico del solito, ma forse era perché oggi era lui a riuscire a vedere, stranamente, tutto positivo.

Così, non gli pesò nemmeno più di tanto quando dovette fare il raccattapalle per Hans, che si sarebbe sottoposto ad alcune serie di tiri da fuori area. Curiosamente, dopo qualche minuto apparve il Capitano con sorellina al seguito, che, mentre Karl-Heinz si appartò per discutere con il Mister, visibilmente annoiata lo raggiunse a bordo campo. Poi, contenta di aver riconosciuto un amico del fratello, lo salutò allegramente e si offrì di fargli compagnia aiutandolo a raccogliere e sistemare i palloni. Nel frattempo lo riempì di mille e più domande ed altrettante chiacchiere di bambina che resero persino quasi divertente l'ingrato compito.

A un certo punto, un tiro leggermente più angolato del preparatore atletico costrinse Hans ad un'uscita laterale, penosamente in ritardo, valutò Genzō, e a respingere di pugno un tiro che lui, pensò ironicamente, sarebbe riuscito tranquillamente a parare anche bendato e con la mano destra legata dietro la schiena. Calcolando la traiettoria della palla, si rese conto che, a causa della deviazione del portiere tedesco, che aveva impresso al tiro un po' di effetto, la piccola Schneider, che continuava diligentemente a svolgere il suo compito di aiuto-raccattapalle, si sarebbe trovata proprio nel mezzo; ma lei, girata di spalle, non se ne accorse.

Avrebbe comunque avuto ancora tutto il tempo di spostarsi quel tanto che bastava, considerando che la velocità era stata ridotta dalla malandata respinta, così la avvertì – Marie Charlotte, spostati di lì! – Lei era accucciata per terra, e i suoi riflessi un po' lenti di bambina la fecero alzare di un pelo in ritardo per evitare la pallonata. Il suo richiamo aveva attirato l'attenzione del Kaiser che, chiamando anche lui – Marie! – si diresse apprensivamente verso di lei.

Ma la reazione di Genzō fu invece immediata e rapida, e, in una frazione di secondo, si era tranquillamente piazzato proprio davanti alla ragazzina; la sfera terminò la corsa fra le sue mani, che la bloccarono facilmente, poi la restituì al rivale con un sorrisetto maligno facendogli i "complimenti" per la sua uscita '_da manuale_'. Rispose balbettando, nell'ordine, un tentativo di mettere a tacere il _giapponese_ e delle scuse al Capitano, che si limitò a squadrarlo in un caustico silenzio, ma con un'espressione tutt'altro che impassibile, per poi rivolgere al secondo portiere un cenno, forse, di approvazione.

Mentre Marie scrutava un po' tutti alternativamente, stupita dell'anomala reazione, visto che il "_Bravo Portiere_" aveva infine preso la palla; per lei era elementare e non riusciva a capire perché il fratellone fosse arrabbiato.

Il tedesco, rosicando per via della figuraccia, sfogò la sua frustrazione prendendosela con il rivale, accusandolo di voler fare il lecchino, che rispose a tono commentando che, se non avesse avuto i guantoni 'unti', non ci sarebbe stato bisogno del suo recupero a mani nude. I due presero a litigare pesantemente arrivando, in un attimo, alle soglie dello scontro fisico. Schneider, accertatosi che la sorellina fosse tranquilla, intervenne frapponendosi per separarli, poi afferrò entrambi per il bavero della maglia intimando loro di comportarsi. E prese, sorprendentemente, le difese di Wakabayashi umiliando Hans davanti a tutti, evidenziando quanto quell'ultima uscita fosse stata tecnicamente insufficiente e quindi sintomo conseguente del suo pessimo rendimento tra i pali, che ultimamente era penosamente calato.

La lite e soprattutto l'aspro intervento del Kaiser avevano attirato l'attenzione di tutta la squadra, ma nessuno intervenne: nemmeno gli "effequattro" avevano mai osato schierarsi apertamente contro il Capitano, che si avviò e, con un gesto perentorio, ordinò di recuperare un sacco di palloni dal cesto al secondo portiere, che non fiatò nemmeno per chiedere spiegazioni e fece quanto richiesto. Poi, prendendo la sorella per mano, diede ad intendere di seguirlo, avvertendo che prima avrebbero dovuto accompagnarla a casa. _~ Prima di cosa? ~_ si domandò Genzō con non poca curiosità.

Durante il tragitto, la bimba fu l'unica a non avvertire la palpabile tensione rimasta da prima, continuando a riempire il silenzio con le sue chiacchiere, poi, inaspettatamente, dopo qualche minuto, prese affettuosamente per mano anche il portiere. Schneider lo trafisse con una delle sue solite occhiate enigmatiche di cui sentì distintamente il gelo; ma poi fu la stessa Marie che sbloccò definitivamente la situazione: esternando i suoi pensieri ingenui, rivelò inavvertitamente al ragazzo che ultimamente Karl ed Hermann parlavano spesso di lui chiamandolo "Bravo Portiere".

Karl-Heinz non commentò, anzi, mentre Wakabayashi dava retta alla sorellina perché, improvvisamente, l'argomento di conversazione era diventato parecchio interessante, continuò a fissarlo intensamente, e un po' di quel gelo si sciolse. Sua sorella attaccava bottone anche con le pietre, riusciva a parlare per ore persino con fiori e piante; ma prima di dare confidenza a qualcuno dei suoi amici o compagni, cercava sempre la sua approvazione di fratello maggiore.

Invece ora non lo aveva fatto; Marie era davvero furbetta: aveva capito che "_Bravo Portiere_" gli piaceva, e aveva deciso di comunicarglielo al posto suo.

* * *

Gli eventi straordinari di quell'intensa giornata avevano completato perfettamente il percorso iniziato quello stesso week-end. Non solo si era ritrovato a rivalutare persone e situazioni, ma in più aveva ottenuto quello che, sin da quando aveva messo piede in quella terra ostile, aveva desiderato più di ogni altra cosa: potersi mettere alla prova in un confronto vero con il fuoriclasse che ammirava maggiormente. Il Kaiser stava iniziando ad accordargli fiducia, e ora spettava soltanto a lui dimostrare di meritarla, raggiungendo, _rapidamente_, gli obiettivi che si era prefissato, lavorando _intensamente_.

In quel lunedì in cui le cose avevano cominciato a 'girare più facili', era infine tornato a casa, talmente distrutto, che non aveva nemmeno fatto in tempo a razionalizzare l'inconsueto legame che si era inequivocabilmente venuto a creare tra lui e il Capitano. Per questa volta lo avrebbe preso per quello che era: l'inizio della sfida più difficile che avesse mai affrontato, e si era limitato a riposare il fisico provato, ma con la mente sgombra da dubbi, paranoie e apprensioni; era decisamente soddisfatto della piega che stava cominciando a prendere, finalmente, la sua nuova vita.

* * *

**Credits e Note:**

Faster Harder Scooter | Back to the Heavyweight Jam, Scooter – 1999 | © Club Tools

Il titolo di questo quarto sottocapitolo riprende quello, appunto, del brano indicato, idem la citazione in merito al "motto" di Selig Kaufmann ed il suo soprannome. Senza nessuna pretesa di conferire tale significato al testo della canzone stessa da parte dei suoi autori, l'interpretazione è soltanto una mera invenzione personale intesa al solo scopo narrativo.

* * *

**Piccolo Lord Fauntleroy:** personaggio del libro e dell'omonimo film.  
**Little Lord Fauntleroy** [Piccolo Lord Fauntleroy] | Frances Hodgson Burnett | © St. Nicholas Magazine

* * *

Nota particolare sul nome del giornalino "**Das loses Blättchen**"

**[das] Blättchen:** spregiativo di **[das] Blatt** nella sua accezione di 'giornale', che può anche essere detto 'foglio';  
**loses:** come 'volante' nel significato di 'libero, sciolto'.  
Quindi, parafrasando, potremo avere svariate libere interpretazioni, ed ognuno si scelga quella che preferisce.

* * *

**AG:** abbreviazione di Arbeitsgemeinschaft, letteralmente, in ambito scolastico, "gruppo di lavoro".

* * *

Per quanto riguarda Aileas e Taisiya, le due secchione della 7ªB, questa volta preferisco non spiegare da dove è stata tratta l'ispirazione e mettere soltanto dei link, lasciando, così, la possibilità, per chi vuole, di indovinare. Andate su **YouTube** e, nel box di ricerca video, incollate i tre riferimenti alfanumerici qui sotto come fossero nomi, e vedrete che cosa verrà fuori…  
**8tTOVTcH2nU** oppure **IOZHyREHi7s** oppure **-F3j02cj38**  
I crediti, naturalmente, appartengono, come sempre, agli aventi diritto.

* * *

E siamo arrivati alla fine del secondo capitolo. So che gli ultimi due paragrafi sono piuttosto criptici e scarni, anche se è ovvio che l'S.G.G.K. e il Kaiser si sono finalmente scontrati sul campo da calcio; ma, non temete: dato che l'Arpia è un po' bastarda dentro, il racconto dettagliato di tutto verrà descritto nella prima parte del prossimo. Capitolo in cui avranno ampio spazio sport e agonismo ed i cui protagonisti saranno proprio i due campioni, che si metteranno a confronto sia come calciatori che come persone. Senza, come sempre, rinunciare a qualche incursione nei pensieri dei nostri amici, piccoli e grandi, e il portiere purtroppo… Sì, come no, che vi svelo già tutto! Piuttosto, andatevi a rileggere i titoli nell'indice e tirate a indovinare!

* * *

**~ fine secondo capitolo ~**


	12. Well done, SGGK

Di nuovo, una citazione di inizio capitolo, e stavolta consiglio proprio di ascoltarla,  
dato che questo brano rende proprio bene come sfondo per lo scontro fra titani:  
"**Well done, Peter**" ancora degli _Scooter_, reperibile facilmente e presente su YouTube.

* * *

**Amburgo 1985 – novembre**

Uscendo dalla farmacia Genzō si chiese ironicamente come mai non avessero ancora messo in commercio confezioni di pomata antidolorifica da un chilo, costatando, per come era malridotto, che avrebbe potuto benissimo farci il bagno dentro.

L'hockey, rispetto all'impatto iniziale, stava cominciando persino a piacergli: era uno sport rapido e dinamico in cui capitava molto raramente, rispetto al calcio, che il portiere stesse con i 'guantoni in mano' in porta, anche quando la squadra avversaria era ad un livello nettamente inferiore. Pertanto, il dover stare sempre all'erta gli dava la possibilità di affinare sempre di più la sua capacità di intuire gli schemi e prevedere le azioni e, al contempo, la pratica sul ghiaccio aveva _oliato_ parecchio i suoi riflessi.

Le prestazioni erano molto migliorate anche sotto l'aspetto più strettamente tecnico, e il suo '_allenatore personale_' sembrava discretamente soddisfatto dei progressi fatti finora. Addirittura la scorsa domenica lo aveva "buttato" letteralmente in pista per giocare da titolare in un'autentica partita di campionato, da cui era uscito, appunto, ammaccato come un rottame, ma con, al passivo, soltanto tre reti subite, che, per un _ex-novellino_ alla sua prima vera prova del nove, era stato un ottimo risultato, a detta di un po' tutti i compagni di squadra, persino i Großer e, addirittura, Coach Jäger.

A differenza della "Jünger HSV", che militava in Zweite Liga, alla "Hockey Hamburger Hasen" non avveniva il cosiddetto 'passaggio' per la selezione giovanile dei pulcini (o leprottini) verso la carriera in Bundesliga: una volta superata la proverbiale gavetta, i nuovi arrivi venivano da subito affiancati ai veterani, già adulti e ormai avviati come professionisti da parecchi anni, e, come loro, erano considerati tali in tutto e per tutto.

Quindi, indubbiamente, era proprio questo il principale motivo della fortissima rivalità che si respirava tra Hockey e Calcio alla "Jenisch-Schule", aveva dedotto il portiere, da riserva di entrambe le squadre. E forse, proprio il doversi continuamente confrontare con uomini più grandi e perciò più maturi faceva rafforzare più in fretta il carattere, ed inoltre sviluppava quel senso di coesione che permetteva di raggiungere il perfetto spirito di squadra, che invece mancava ai suoi compagni veri.

Anche i cosiddetti _novellini_ erano ugualmente riconosciuti come membri a pieno titolo e sostenuti ed incoraggiati dall'intera squadra durante il periodo della dura iniziazione; infatti, si sentiva decisamente più apprezzato come giocatore nella "HHH" (qualche lettera dell'alfabeto più indietro) che non alla "J"; pur sapendo tutti che il suo sarebbe stato un passaggio fugace, un po' come una meteora, lo facevano, comunque, sentire 'uno di loro'. Peccato, solo, che alla fine il suo sogno non fosse l'hockey ma il calcio, altrimenti sarebbe rimasto una Lepre davvero più che volentieri.

La "conigliera" era senz'altro un'accozzaglia di litigiose primedonne, che non perdeva mai un'occasione per provocare o alzare i toni in qualsiasi discussione, fuori dalla pista. Il ghiaccio, al contrario, rifletteva una solida e compatta, perfetta, macchina da gioco vincente, unita dal supporto reciproco di ognuno. E quelli che fra tutti incarnavano alla perfezione questa sorta di dualità erano proprio Horst e Stein, che, innegabilmente consci delle loro eccellenze, si comportavano come vere e proprie _Dive_.

Dopo averli frequentati ed apprezzati come professionisti nello sport, a scuola, invece, non aveva potuto fare a meno di osservare e disprezzare quel tipico comportamento discutibile, e vessatorio nei confronti soprattutto di quei compagni che non potevano assolutamente competere con la loro notevole stazza. A ben vedere, in tutta "La Jenisch" erano veramente pochini quelli che avrebbero potuto superare o quantomeno equivalere, dovendo considerare, presumibilmente, un quintale di muscoli distribuito per un abbondante metro e novanta di materiale umano. Gli unici con simile possanza fisica erano i classici giocatori _avanti_ di Rugby, che però avevano spesso il difetto di essere grossi e massicci ma non necessariamente agili, mentre i Großer potevano vantarsi anche di avere questa qualità.

Conseguentemente, si era spesso ritrovato a contemplare il sadico divertimento dei gemelli nel bistrattare pesantemente qualsiasi malcapitato si trovasse a tiro, e spesso soltanto per il gusto del tormento fine a se stesso. Atteggiamento bullesco a parte, doveva comunque riconoscere loro, non solo le peculiarità fisiche davvero invidiabili e indiscusse, ma anche eccezionale senso del gioco. Si comprendevano alla perfezione, scambiandosi passaggi precisi al millimetro, e inventavano azioni così rapide da fare invidia alla _Golden Combi_, anzi, la loro formidabile intesa era anche maggiore, perché sicuramente dovuta al fatto di essere fratelli gemelli; sebbene li avesse visti giocare soltanto una volta, si ricordava che anche i Tachibana riuscissero a comunicare al volo, spesso bastando soltanto un semplice sguardo.

E aveva perciò dovuto ammettere, un po' a malincuore, che l'affiatamento delle Lepri, soprattutto durante le partite, era nettamente superiore a quello dei compagni della "J", grazie, innanzitutto, al carisma dell'eclettico portiere, sebbene lui continuasse a negare ostinatamente che il suo _savoir-faire_ fosse quello del Capitano Indiscusso. Non che ritenesse che il Kaiser non avesse doti da leader, ma troppo spesso la sua algida indifferenza lo alienava dagli umori della panchina; Jiří, invece, prima di una partita caricava tutti di adrenalina pura con il suo spirito combattivo, e i leprotti riempivano lo spogliatoio di urla degne di un'orda di barbari prima di una carica di guerra.

Erano entrambi totalmente differenti da un altro _Capitano_ di sua conoscenza, capace di trascinare l'intera squadra semplicemente con il suo entusiasmo contagioso e che riusciva a trovare da ogni nuova sfida lo stimolo per risorgere e migliorare. Karl-Heinz Schneider avrebbe sicuramente potuto imparare molto anche da Ōzora Tsubasa.

Chissà come stava andando il campionato delle medie; chissà se l'amico era riuscito a reagire positivamente anche stavolta, alla delusione di non essere andato con Hongō in Brasile e non poter così realizzare subito il suo sogno di diventare un professionista. Doveva innegabilmente riconoscere che in Germania Ovest poteva permettersi il lusso di praticare il calcio ad un livello assolutamente superiore a quello giapponese, ancora troppo indietro, che sicuramente avrebbe limitato anche un talento d'eccezione come quello di Tsubasa, e che pertanto doveva sfruttare al meglio la possibilità che Mikami gli aveva offerto di poter continuare ad inseguire il _suo_ sogno.

E chissà se quel presuntuoso attaccabrighe di Hyūga si era finalmente reso conto che il suo livello non avrebbe mai eguagliato quello del numero dieci per eccellenza. Tutte quelle cose che fino all'anno scorso non lo toccavano minimamente, oppure, invece, lo avevano fatto uscire dai gangheri, ora, al contrario, le rimpiangeva. Persino, appunto, la faccia da schiaffi della _Moko_, che si era sognata di potergli segnare da fuori area ma aveva dovuto arrendersi alla sconfitta. In fin dei conti, lo scontro diretto con la "Tigre", nella finale contro il Meiwa, gli aveva regalato molte belle soddisfazioni.

Gli mancava particolarmente anche il clima degli spogliatoi di Nankatsu, così distante da quello attuale nella sua squadra, dove continuava ad essere trattato praticamente da emarginato. In quel piccolo momento nostalgico, si ripromise di mandare gli auguri di Natale ai suoi ex-compagni, e perciò si appuntò mentalmente di chiedere a Mikami di recuperargli l'indirizzo della scuola.

Inevitabilmente, la figura del suo attuale biondo Capitano si affacciò prepotentemente alla mente, ricordando il primo giorno passato a massacrarsi al campetto, poiché, per tutta la settimana, hockey a parte, si era sottoposto al pesante allenamento speciale dell'inflessibile quanto spietato Kaiser. Era quindi scontato che negli ultimi giorni si sentisse un po' sbattuto, come uno zerbino; se avesse unito con una linea tutti i lividi che aveva disseminati addosso, sarebbe sicuramente riuscito a comporre la scritta "Willkommen". Già, benvenuti: infierite tutti sul giapponese!

* * *

Una volta raggiunta casa Schneider, non appena ebbero varcato il cancello, il Kaiser fu letteralmente investito da un treno peloso. – Sauzer, cuccia! – Il cagnone, magnifico esemplare di Deutsche Dogge **1** dal mantello arlecchino, accolse i padroncini con un sacco di feste, leccandoli abbondantemente. Karl-Heinz avvertì che sarebbe andato a cambiarsi e accompagnò la sorella dentro.

Non avendolo invitato ad entrare, Genzō rimase in giardino in compagnia del cane, che, subito, gli si avvicinò sospettoso annusandolo cautamente, per poi decidere di dare il benvenuto anche a lui con una generosa leccata. Si alzò sulle zampe posteriori appoggiando quelle anteriori sulle sue spalle con tutto il suo notevole peso, facendogli perdere l'equilibrio, tanto che si ritrovò col sedere per terra.

Si ricordò istintivamente di quando il buon "vecchio" John lo accoglieva così tutte le volte che rientrava da scuola o dagli allenamenti e considerò quanto fosse piacevole ricevere l'affetto incondizionato di 'qualcuno', anche se peloso e decisamente bavoso. Così, ricambiò regalando a quel "nuovo" _amico canino_ un po' di coccole, che restituì il palese apprezzamento con tanti uggiolii ed altrettante leccate.

Era trascorso giusto un minuto o due, quando una voce tagliente lo apostrofò – Così sei riuscito a conquistare anche lui, oltre che mia sorella. Devo supporre, quindi, che, come ha insinuato prima Hans, la tua sia una tattica. – Genzō non replicò limitandosi a sostenere lo sguardo penetrante di un Capitano già in tuta e continuando a grattare il cane dietro le orecchie; poi, rialzandosi, decise di sviare totalmente l'argomento con un commento alquanto banale – È davvero un bell'animale. Di razza? –

– Già. Di solito è diffidente con gli estranei, ma è ancora soltanto un cucciolone un po' troppo irruente; non è aggressivo, però la sua stazza induce a pensarlo, e quindi erroneamente a temerlo. – Il portiere annuì – So come trattare con i cani dal carattere forte. – Schneider inclinò la testa di lato chiamando a sé Sauzer per una dose extra di coccole, che dimostrò gradire parecchio ricominciando a fare le feste. Incuriosito, gli chiese – Anche tu hai un cane? – Assentì nuovamente – Lo avevo, in Giappone. – Non domandò ulteriori spiegazioni limitandosi a commentare sibillino – Trovo che sia una buona cosa non lasciarsi intimidire facilmente. –

Poi lo invitò a seguirlo fuori e tornarono sui propri passi, e per un pezzo procedettero senza parlare; Genzō era curioso di sapere, dove stessero andando ma, soprattutto, a fare cosa, ma prima aveva intenzione di chiarire quell'allusione che gli dava parecchio fastidio: non aveva mai usato nessuna 'tattica' per ingraziarsi proprio nessuno. – Non l'ho fatto soltanto perché si trattava di Marie Charlotte, sarei intervenuto comunque. – Schneider lo scrutò, e gli angoli della bocca si curvarono leggermente – Ti ho soltanto voluto provocare per vedere come avresti reagito – lasciò la frase in sospeso.

Il portiere fece appena un cenno affermativo per esortarlo a proseguire. – Comunque, quello che intendevo con "conquistare Marie" si riferiva al fatto che, avendo azzeccato il suo _punto debole_, per un attimo mi sono chiesto se per caso Hermann non ti avesse opportunamente istruito in merito. Però, sinceramente, non mi sembri proprio il tipo che usa questi mezzucci per raggiungere i suoi obiettivi. – Stavolta però lo interruppe – Scusa ma, non ti seguo; istruito su cosa? – Il Kaiser lo fissò per un lungo istante in cui il nipponico non distolse mai lo sguardo serio, dandogli, quindi, un'inconsapevole conferma della sua assoluta sincerità. Ottima cosa, gli piacevano le persone limpide.

– Mia sorella è in quella fase in cui vuole avere tutta l'attenzione su di sé. Io sono il fratello maggiore, e miei mi hanno affibbiato un nome composto, come quello di un nobile, infatti, anche per questo mi ritrovo ad essere soprannominato Kaiser. Anche mio padre veniva appellato con nomignoli vari, anche strambi. E Marie di questa cosa è sempre stata un po' gelosa; diciamo che ha il "complesso del nome singolo", come lo chiama papà. Così, un bel giorno, ha deciso che se ne sarebbe inventata uno tutto suo, anzi, diversi, da cambiare ogni giorno come i calzini. – Roteò gli occhi al cielo, sempre con un'espressione dolcemente divertita, mentre il portiere si domandava che senso avesse quel preambolo, ma, soprattutto, dove volesse andare a parare.

– Oltretutto ha trovato in Oma, fissata con le storie delle discendenze nobiliari, una perfetta alleata che le ha riempito la testolina con racconti di imperatori, principesse, castelli, eccetera. Eppoi, ora che, andando a scuola, studia queste cose anche sui libri, è ancora più convinta. Ad oggi, hanno girato praticamente quasi tutta la genealogia delle Marie Qualcos'altro degli Asburgo, ci manca soltanto Marie Antoinette e l'album è completo; poi hanno attinto a piene mani dalla dinastia italiana dei Savoia. Adesso, invece, sono passate al periodo del Regno di Prussia, quindi Marie Charlotte, come la tale principessa del mille e vattelappesca, per ora la soddisfa, ma magari già la settimana prossima è capace di esserne stufa e cambiarlo nuovamente. Di solito, in famiglia, l'unica che la asseconda è nonna; mia madre è convinta che sia solo una fase passeggera e papà la chiama 'Principessa' da quando è nata. Le sue amichette le danno corda, ma sono piccole, quindi non conta. –

Ora, incominciava a vedere il nesso con quanto affermato in precedenza, così attese, sempre in silenzio, che il Kaiser arrivasse finalmente al dunque; anche perché ormai aveva giusto un discreto interesse a conoscere meglio quel ragazzo che, per certi versi, nel suo essere scostante e indifferente, era molto simile a lui. – Quindi, il fatto che un estraneo l'abbia chiamata con il suo nome "intero" in pubblico, e davanti a me, è stato, come dire, averlo solennemente riconosciuto nella sua investitura. Perciò, adesso sono assolutamente convinto che 'Charlotte' se lo terrà particolarmente stretto per molto tempo, proprio grazie al tuo cortese intervento, portiere. –

Il _portiere_ continuò ad ascoltare interessato quell'inconsueto monologo del Capitano, ma anche decisamente stupito, perché non gli aveva mai sentito dire tante cose tutte assieme, poiché gli stava mostrando un curioso lato nascosto dell'algido Kaiser, che confermava la sua iniziale supposizione: ovvero che sotto il ghiaccio non ci fosse una personalità totalmente gelida, come invece poteva apparire in superficie. E questa specie di bizzarro spiraglio che aveva aperto proprio con lui, il _giapponese_ odiato da tutti, aveva acceso un piccolo barlume di speranza, perché gli lasciava intravedere la possibilità di instaurare un principio di relazione, partendo, stavolta, col piede giusto.

Schneider fece una pausa meditando con aria pigra, poi scrollò le spalle, considerando – Ma, che vuoi farci… Le bambine sono fatte così. – Genzō rifletté che da quella specie di rivelazione traspariva chiaramente il profondo affetto che nutriva per la sua famiglia e si ritrovò, suo malgrado, ad avvertire quell'ormai abituale puntina di invidia; rispose incolore – Immagino di sì. – Incuriosito dal tono un po' tirato, l'altro chiese di rimando – Non hai fratelli più piccoli? –

– No. Comunque, credimi, non avevo proprio idea… – Lo interruppe – Sì, lo supponevo. Tel'ho già detto: mi sei sembrato da subito un tipo troppo orgoglioso per ridursi a fare il leccaculo con queste pochezze. Anche per questo adesso siamo qui. – Nel frattempo erano arrivati presso uno spiazzo erboso incustodito e anche un po' incolto, ma che era evidente qualcuno usasse abitualmente per allenarsi. – Va' in porta. – Il momento delle "confidenze" era terminato e il solito algido Kaiser era riapparso bruscamente.

Il portiere era perplesso, non avendo ancora un'idea precisa di cosa fossero venuti a fare esattamente. Il Capitano lo squadrò con un moto di impazienza, poi inarcò le sopracciglia, sorpreso – Ma, lo sai perché siamo qui?! – Replicò con un'alzata di spalle – Per un allenamento, suppongo. – Incrociò le mani dietro la testa con un'espressione parecchio scocciata – Mi pare piuttosto ovvio. Ma oggi, quello stordito di Hermann non ti ha detto niente?! L'ho anche chiamato _apposta_ fuori dalla classe… – Genzō si schiarì la voce, un po' a disagio – Proprio no, davvero. Probabilmente si sarà dimenticato… – Schneider rimase a bocca aperta per un istante, poi sbottò – Ottimo, perfetto! Tsk, lo sapevo: per fare le cose a modo devo sempre gestirmele da solo. –

Così, per alleggerire il momento, gli suggerì che magari era stata colpa della righellata ricevuta da Dite quella stessa mattina in Laboratorio; sghignazzarono malignando sui pochi neuroni ancora sani che _forse_ albergavano dentro la testa del centrocampista, a cui presumibilmente in quel momento stavano fischiando parecchio le orecchie. Così gli spiegò che aveva deciso, dopo aver ottenuto il consenso del Mister, di sottoporlo ad una speciale preparazione individuale, incentrata soprattutto sui tiri in porta, da fuori area e non; per tutto il resto della settimana, quindi, non avrebbe partecipato agli allenamenti con la squadra ma lo avrebbe raggiunto direttamente qui al campetto.

– Ecco, cosa doveva dirti lo stordito, ma, evidentemente, stamattina Herr Alzheimer deve essere andato a trovarlo – terminò infastidito. Il portiere sulle prime non capì chi potesse essere costui, poi associò il nome a quello della malattia mentale e ridacchiò, mentre il Kaiser continuava ad inveire contro la memoria bacata di Herri. Poi, bando alle ciance, Genzō si andò a posizionare fra i pali, e, ridiventati entrambi terribilmente e totalmente seri e concentrati, diedero inizio allo scontro vero e proprio.

* * *

Il Kaiser lo tempestò con una serie massacrante ed infinita dei suoi incredibili _shots_, scagliati con straordinaria potenza da ogni possibile distanza e angolazione. Nulla avevano a che spartire con le sessioni del preparatore atletico alla "J" o, addirittura, di Mikami, entrambi adulti e quindi, conseguentemente, fisicamente più sviluppati di un dodicenne. Eppure, per ogni cannonata che riusciva a malapena a sfiorare, la sua determinazione a riuscire, anche solo a deviarla di poco, lo faceva rialzare ogni volta, ostinatamente, pronto per il seguente.

Era un po' come quando in pista lo bersagliavano con i puck, ma qui non aveva né il bastone né l'armatura, e i suoi tiri erano addirittura peggio e gli bruciavano addosso ancora di più, perché oltretutto riusciva ad imprimere alla 'più morbida' palla da calcio la stessa velocità e _durezza_ di un dischetto da hockey, amplificata per la maggiore dimensione. Ma la soddisfazione del confronto gli dava la volontà e la forza di resistere ad ogni micidiale rigore finché, a un certo punto, non rimase accasciato senza quasi più forze, rendendosi conto di essere finito in rete insieme alla sfera, che però se ne stava contro il suo sterno, trattenuta dai guantoni.

Inumidendosi l'angolo del labbro con la lingua, il sapore ferroso del sangue gli suggerì che, probabilmente, lo aveva preso di nuovo in faccia, proprio come il tiro finale del Capitano al provino, quello che era riuscito sorprendentemente a parare; però, ancora una volta, lo aveva bloccato, non solo respinto. – Sei già stanco, portiere? – Due occhi di ghiaccio lo fissavano dall'alto. – Domando formalmente il permesso di dissetarmi, mein Führer! – rispose ironicamente, ma provocandolo con il saluto nazista, – Ma se le disposizioni sono di farmi "seccare" tra i pali, obbedisco, o Kaiser! –

Karl-Heinz Schneider si rese conto che era ormai più di un'ora che _quel giapponese_ non faceva una piega, sostenendo il suo ritmo instancabile ed inflessibile senza mai essersi lamentato una sola volta. E realizzò, per la prima volta in tanto tempo, che si sentiva stanco anche lui; stanco ma soddisfatto. Allungò una bottiglia di plastica al portiere aiutandolo a rialzarsi – Permesso accordato; cinque minuti di pausa, non uno di più – ironizzò a sua volta. – Disse: _la Tiranna_… –

Il Kaiser sogghignò: il nipponico non aveva quel tipico atteggiamento di "sudditanza dell'imperatore" come gli altri, che lo indisponeva parecchio perché falso e artefatto, sapeva mostrare rispetto mantenendo comunque il suo orgoglio; forse aveva davvero finalmente trovato qualcuno alla sua _altezza_, come aveva predetto il sagace Hermann alla fine dell'estate. Considerò che non sarebbero riusciti a piegarlo tanto facilmente, nemmeno con il nonnismo più becero di cui, sapeva, erano capaci gli "effequattro".

Bevve poi a sua volta dalla stessa bottiglietta, continuando inconsciamente a scrutarlo intensamente, quel brutto vizio che aveva, come diceva sempre sua madre, di fissare le persone passando da maleducato. Ma si rese conto che, comunque, Wakabayashi non aveva neanche per un solo momento smesso di sostenere il suo sguardo, anzi, restituendogli due braci ardenti, e curiose di carpirgli i suoi pensieri. Rifletté ancora su quanto la sua fiera determinazione fosse evidente, e come ciò lo avesse risvegliato da quel torpore che fino ad oggi lo aveva imbrigliato nel ruolo dell'algido Kaiser. Di nuovo, ammise che, stavolta, Kaltz il filosofo era subito riuscito a capire quanto quel ragazzo, così diverso esteriormente, fosse invece davvero simile a lui in tante cose, e dovette riconoscere che già gli piaceva, sia come antagonista in campo che come persona.

Come prima, a casa, non si stava facendo intimidire né mettere sotto, pur rispettando la sua autorità di Capitano. _~ E bravo portiere ~_ pensò fra sé, con un inconsapevole sorrisetto appena accennato all'angolo della bocca. – Allora, Kaiser, sei già stanco? – lo riscosse. – Sono ancora fresco come una rosa. – Si scambiarono una lunga occhiata, un misto di sfida e stima reciproca, mentre ognuno si rimetteva in posizione, e poi ricominciarono, per continuare ancora per un'altra ora buona.

* * *

I piedi, inconsciamente, lo avevano portato a prendere una strada diversa dal solito, che lo aveva fatto passare proprio davanti a quel campetto che era stato testimone dell'inizio della loro sfida personale, mentre i suoi pensieri riandarono direttamente a quel primo "incontro-scontro" avuto in J-HSV durante le selezioni.

Aveva piuttosto facilmente superato la prima scrematura, in cui erano state valutate la resistenza fisica e l'attitudine all'attività agonistica con esercizi finalizzati allo scopo. Poi per Genzō era cominciata una lunga attesa, poiché, una volta suddivisi i numerosi partecipanti nei vari ruoli, fu deciso che gli estremi difensori sarebbero stati gli ultimi. Così, per passare il tempo, invece di prestare attenzione ai provini, per assimilare ciò che anche lui avrebbe dovuto sostenere più tardi, sicuro della sua abilità, si guardò apaticamente attorno, notando subito entrambi i portieri; distinse inequivocabilmente il titolare e la riserva, non solo per aver riconosciuto il primo in una fotografia di una nota rivista sportiva locale che riportava il suo passaggio alla squadra professionistica, ma anche per le indubbie "capacità", notevolmente inferiori, del secondo.

E aveva considerato, sprezzante, che era quasi scontato che sarebbe entrato da subito come titolare, dato che era assolutamente convinto di essere molto meglio del tedesco, oltre che dei suoi diretti aspiranti rivali. Al termine, però, il responso aveva deluso le sue presuntuose previsioni coincidendo soltanto per metà: era stato, sì, preso alla "J", ma come riserva di quell'incapace; non riusciva a crederci, e quella sua arroganza gli aveva fatto commettere un pericoloso passo falso, perché esternò ad alta voce la sua discutibile (e non richiesta, per giunta) opinione in merito.

Infatti, tutti lo avevano squadrato parecchio infastiditi dal commento, e il capitano uscente lo aveva rimesso immediatamente al suo posto. L'allenatore, invece, che era stato evidentemente informato delle sue presunte notevoli capacità dal suo personale "santo protettore" Mikami, gli aveva concesso, benevolmente, di poter dimostrare che sapeva fare di meglio non soltanto a parole. Così, diede istruzioni alla squadra per sottoporlo ad una serie di dieci tiri a testa da fuori area, stabilendo che, se fosse riuscito a pararne almeno tre quarti, avrebbe riconsiderato il posto vacante di titolare.

Le capacità di quel presuntuosetto erano _davvero_ notevoli: avevano infine dovuto tutti riconoscere il talento del "giapponese", che finora era stato oggetto di sufficienza e commiserazione generale, a causa dei preconcetti che il calcio asiatico induceva negli occidentali, che era considerato persino inferiore a quello dilettantesco. Come poteva 'muso giallo' pretendere anche solo di eguagliare il loro livello? E invece il ragazzino aveva cominciato a parare qualsiasi cosa, suscitando non poca sorpresa ma anche altrettanto astio negli avversari, perché messi in ridicolo da quel moccioso arrogante, che allora incrementarono forza e velocità dei loro tiri, credendo, così, di sopraffarlo ed indurlo ad abbandonare, umiliato e surclassato dalla supremazia teutonica.

Genzō aveva tenuto duro, continuando, incredibilmente, a bloccare o respingere quasi il novanta per cento di ogni sessione, restando fedele alla sua reputazione, lì ancora sconosciuta, di S.G.G.K.; quindi era praticamente sicuro di avercela ormai fatta. Poi un fulmine biondo era piombato in campo mettendo la parola fine ai suoi ambiziosi quanto presuntuosi propositi. Quello che soltanto dopo aveva identificato come Karl-Heinz Schneider era intervenuto a sorpresa, riportando, con i suoi micidiali _shots_, che erano tutti finiti inesorabilmente in rete, la prestazione finora ottenuta ad un livello inferiore a quello stabilito dal Mister. Rimase senza fiato e nemmeno più parole: con la sua superbia aveva vanificato tutto, e soltanto adesso se ne era reso davvero conto.

Raccolse da terra e calcò il fidato cappellino, poi fece per andarsene, definitivamente sconfitto, tra le occhiate e i commenti di scherno dell'intera squadra, che ora riteneva di meritare pienamente; tuttavia la sua testa rimase fieramente alzata, in fin dei conti era stato battuto dai goal di un unico giocatore: lo smacco bruciava parecchio ma non era totale. E, inaspettatamente, proprio Schneider lo aveva richiamato, sostenendo di dover calciare ancora un'ultima volta (a dire il vero non ne era poi tanto convinto, ma, sotto la raffica, poteva anche aver perso il conto), stabilendo che, se avesse fallito anche in quest'ultimo tentativo, sarebbe stato proprio fuori dalla "J".

Si chiese se quello fosse il suo modo per infierire del tutto, o forse, invece, gli stava concedendo la sua ultima possibilità di rimediare al disastro che aveva combinato? Si rimise in posizione fra i pali aggiustando la visiera, il gesto che faceva per raccogliere al massimo la concentrazione, e la determinazione della rivalsa fece il resto. Oppure, invece, aveva ricevuto un inaspettato aiuto dal destino?

Anticipò il momento di uscita sulla cannonata quel tanto che bastava, e la sfera gli piombò direttamente in faccia, riuscendo, però, a trattenerla fra i guantoni. Si era rialzato soddisfatto, ma anche altrettanto riconoscente; il sapore del sangue dentro la bocca era soltanto la sua punizione conclusiva per aver voluto strafare. Karl-Heinz Schneider poi sentenziò – Bravo, portiere; ora ti sei riguadagnato il posto di riserva. – E Genzō aveva chinato il capo, pur continuando a sostenere il suo sguardo intenso, che aveva comunicato silenziosamente approvazione, ma, al contempo, intendeva che aveva voluto impartirgli una lezione di umiltà.

* * *

In quel lunedì ormai trascorso, alla fine del primo giorno di allenamento speciale al campetto, sebbene non fosse riuscito, di nuovo, a bloccare nemmeno uno dei suoi tiri, era tornato a casa con il miglior ottimo umore di sempre. Il confronto gli aveva regalato ugualmente parecchia soddisfazione, anche perché il Capitano gli aveva fatto intendere, sempre con la sua solita, indecifrabile, algida, espressione impassibile, di cui però adesso cominciava ad intuire, ogni volta, il sempre diverso significato, di aver analogamente apprezzato il loro duro 'testa a testa'.

E quell'ennesimo, ultimo – Bravo, portiere – pronunciato mentre chiudeva il cancello di casa, fu come balsamo lenitivo, anzi, meglio del solito bagno al ketoprofene, per le sue innumerevoli ammaccature. Adesso, alla fine della fatidica settimana, riusciva a parare al Kaiser quasi un terzo dei suoi micidiali _shots_; ora, perciò, doveva solamente fare ancora un piccolo sforzo per raggiungere l'obiettivo della sua sfida, cioè la metà. Era sicuro di riuscire: in fondo, erano state proprio le sfide che avevano sempre fatto da molla alla sua determinazione, come quella di Tsubasa dalla collina di Nankatsu.

**-**

**1** Alano

* * *

**Credits e Note:**

Well done, Peter | Back to the Heavyweight Jam, Scooter – 1999 | © Club Tools

Idem come per lo scorso sottocapitolo, il titolo è di nuovo il palese adattamento di un'altra loro canzone, brano sicuramente meno conosciuto del precedente, anche perchè non è mai uscito come singolo. Anche stavolta, nessuna intenzione di dare significato al testo, che non c'è . Ma, le tre parole in croce che H.P. Baxxter, il vocalist, strilla sono: **Abfahrt:** in tedesco, partenza; poi **Louder:** in inglese, più forte; infine **Yes!** e **Yeah!** che, direi, non hanno bisogno di traduzione, no?


	13. Non sempre si può vincere…

Ancora Kaiser contro SGGK!

* * *

Quel venerdì al campetto si respirava la tipica aria di sfida, anche maggiore dei giorni scorsi, perché Genzō era seriamente intenzionato a raggiungere il suo obiettivo, che a ogni tiro si avvicinava un po' di più, e, del tutto concentrato, non si faceva intimorire da un Kaiser più implacabile che mai, che continuava a scagliare innumerevoli serie di _shots_, tenendone sempre il conto con precisione svizzera, poiché, altrettanto risoluto, non l'avrebbe data vinta al portiere così facilmente: ognuno dei due era più che deciso a superare l'altro, o, perlomeno, a non farsi battere.

Domani mattina avrebbero affrontato in casa la Saarbrücken, penultima in classifica; un incontro pressoché inutile per l'andamento della "J" in Zweite Liga ma sicuramente importante per alcuni dei suoi giocatori, poiché per qualcuno sarebbe stata l'occasione di dimostrare che anche un giapponese poteva essere considerato un valido calciatore, e qualcun altro avrebbe avuto la conferma oggettiva delle sue elevate aspettative.

* * *

Karl-Heinz Schneider era davvero una fredda ed instancabile macchina da goal, che sembrava, sul serio, non accorgersi di infierire pesantemente sull'asiatico che aveva osato sfidare gli occidentali con il suo calcio da dilettante in una mano ma parecchia ostinazione nell'altra. Oppure, invece, forse lo stava facendo proprio apposta perché in lui aveva riconosciuto anche indubbio talento, oltre che notevole determinazione.

Al Kaiser del Calcio non importava minimamente la nazionalità dell'ormai _suo_ 'portiere giapponese', voleva soltanto avere il miglior elemento in campo, e, indubbiamente, questo non sarebbe potuto essere Hans, nemmeno con un allenamento dieci volte più intenso di quello a cui aveva deciso di sottoporre Wakabayashi: addirittura, quello non avrebbe resistito una sola ora, altro che settimana.

La stoffa del campione era quel "_quid_" che o si ha o non si ha, e che non si poteva comprare con la presunzione, o, assurdamente, cercare di imporla con inutili soprusi e malsane ripicche. Siccome, prima o poi, il portiere titolare avrebbe dovuto arrendersi all'evidenza della sua inferiorità, sentiva istintivamente che questo avrebbe portato non pochi problemi all'assetto e la stabilità, già precaria, della squadra.

* * *

Per sette pomeriggi gli intensi allenamenti di calcio lo avevano ridotto sempre peggio, così, la sera, era stato particolarmente attento a non far capire di essere troppo distrutto fisicamente, soprattutto in quei giorni in cui si era dedicato anche all'hockey, anche perché avrebbe dovuto altrimenti dare spiegazioni a Mikami.

Aveva preferito tacere, non riuscendo ad immaginare se la sua reazione sarebbe stata del tutto negativa, oppure, più probabilmente, avrebbe sollevato qualche dubbio, visto che l'esercizio fisico in pista era già piuttosto duro di per sé. E comunque era convinto di poter arrivare (quasi del tutto) integro alla fine di quella fatidica settimana, che avrebbe coinciso con la doppia fine della "prova dell'Hockey" e "del Kaiser", anche se non aveva ancora esattamente idea di cosa sarebbe successo all'indomani.

Magari, Coach Bähr, dopo la prestazione positiva dello scorso sabato, ma, soprattutto, ricevendo, direttamente dal Capitano, ulteriori concrete conferme dei suoi progressi, avrebbe veramente deciso di realizzare il proposito di schierarlo titolare. Ma Genzō, orgogliosamente, non avrebbe mai domandato esplicitamente al Kaiser di _mettere una buona parola_ con il Mister, anche se ci sperava davvero ardentemente.

* * *

Analogamente, per tutta la settimana, il Kaiser era rimasto stupito ma anche esaltato della velocità con cui il nipponico si era adattato al suo stile ed aveva, al contempo, incrementato il numero di tiri che riusciva a bloccare, e non più soltanto a respingere. All'inizio gli aveva prospettato quel cinquanta percento più per provocarlo che essendo realmente convinto potesse raggiungerlo in così poco tempo; invece Wakabayashi, di nuovo, proprio come al campo da tennis, lo aveva incredibilmente smentito. Adesso poteva tranquillamente ammettere con se stesso di aver davvero incontrato il miglior avversario con cui aveva finalmente potuto confrontarsi.

Quel suo orgoglio testardo e la ferrea determinazione lo avevano progressivamente risvegliato da quella sorta di torpore calcistico in cui era sprofondato nell'ultimo anno, rilevando, oggettivamente, senza presunzione, che prima di lui nessuno era stato alla sua altezza. Ed era stato proprio grazie a lui che aveva anche riscoperto il sottile piacere di tornare a casa stanco marcio dopo gli allenamenti, a causa sua, per la fatica fatta a tenergli testa tutto il tempo, pur non facendolo, ovviamente, capire al portiere, a cui doveva sempre incutere cieca obbedienza e supremazia.

Non poteva di certo permettergli di credere di avere ormai vita facile, anzi, si era ripromesso di farlo sfacchinare come un mulo ancora più duramente, poiché sapeva benissimo che il _giapponese_ avrebbe sempre dovuto dimostrare molto di più rispetto agli altri per essere perlomeno solo accettato; per ottenere addirittura rispetto e stima, invece, avrebbe dovuto essere in grado di superare tutti, oppure avrebbero continuato ad ostacolarlo. Per ora, intervenire con la sua autorità di capitano sarebbe stato anche peggio e le conseguenti rappresaglie degli "effequattro" anche più pesanti; pertanto, Wakabayashi doveva prima riuscire con le sue sole forze, poi, il Kaiser avrebbe iniziato a ridimensionare drasticamente i pessimi 'costumi' di alcuni dei suoi "sudditi".

Al contrario, nonostante il suo ego fosse smisurato, per il nipponico rispetto e senso del dovere erano naturali e istintive come respirare, anzi, parare. Poi non si perdeva in inutili chiacchiere o si arrovellava in complicati ragionamenti come Hermann, era come lui: voleva soltanto lavorare duro allenandosi e basta, voleva soltanto parare, come lui soltanto calciare. E ognuno di loro voleva sconfiggere l'altro e vincere.

Altrettanto riservato, oltre che taciturno, non gradiva raccontarsi e non si immischiava nei fatti altrui. I lunghi silenzi, infatti, non gli pesavano, e le penetranti occhiate, che parevano volergli leggere dentro, non lo intimorivano, anzi, le restituiva, come sempre, alla sua maniera di brace. Poteva dire che ormai, fra loro, comunicavano praticamente solo a sguardi e che aveva trovato non solo il suo perfetto rivale ma decisamente un _compagno di merende_; anzi, di più: se non fossero stati così diametralmente opposti nell'aspetto, sua madre avrebbe affermato che avrebbe potuto tranquillamente essere il suo gemello di culla mancato.

Ora, diversamente da come lo aveva valutato la prima volta ai provini, sembrava aver parzialmente limato – di poco – quella sua presunzione, ma solo la parte 'sbagliata'; Karl-Heinz, infatti, riteneva che non fosse un difetto, bensì una qualità: se non ci si crede innanzitutto con se stessi di essere _il migliore_, non si potrà mai pretendere di diventarlo. Così come lui era convinto di essere il miglior giovane attaccante d'Europa, Wakabayashi alle selezioni lo aveva colpito perché in lui tutto urlava che riteneva di essere il dannato miglior portiere sulla piazza… del Giappone, magari sì.

Così, quell'atteggiamento gli aveva fatto decidere di voler scoprire se tutto quel fuoco ardente fosse soltanto di paglia, oppure, invece, se, una volta sparita la sua arroganza, quel ragazzo avrebbe ugualmente rivelato di portare dentro di sé anche un sogno concreto, non solo di gloria, proprio come il suo; oltre che l'intenzione di inseguirlo a qualsiasi costo. Da allora aveva ridimensionato la notevole opinione di sé, perlomeno prendendo atto che qui, per ora, ancora non lo era, ma restando sempre consapevole che presto lo sarebbe indubbiamente diventato; così adesso accettava i consigli e le critiche, cercando di imparare e migliorarsi. Questo era lo spirito giusto, di un vincente, _~ Proprio come lo sono io ~_ stabilì sogghignando. E riflettendo che, oltre a impegno e dedizione costante, unita a risolutezza e perseveranza, che, purtroppo, invece, erano ancora insufficienti in parte dei suoi attuali compagni, loro due in più mettevano anche la stessa passione in ciò che non consideravano solo uno sport ma una ragione di vita.

Come il portiere, anche lui era ugualmente convinto delle _sue_ potenzialità; per questo motivo lo aveva, prima, tirato giù dal piedistallo, per poi dargli l'occasione di un nuovo confronto. Intanto, per avere la prova oggettiva che i suoi sforzi non sarebbero andati sprecati in una superba bolla di sapone, poi, perché si era reso conto che non solo lui ma l'intera "J" si era adagiata in un'apatica fase di stallo e aveva quindi bisogno di un drastico rinnovamento, che magari sarebbe potuto essere portato proprio dal vento di rivalità che era arrivato dal lontano oriente.

E anche il Kaiser del Calcio stava migliorando a causa del portiere giapponese (oppure, invece, avrebbe dovuto ringraziarlo per questo e, magari, un giorno, lo avrebbe anche fatto); per non lasciargli intendere che lo stava mettendo in seria difficoltà, aveva dovuto, non solo aumentare velocità e forza dei suoi _shots_, ma anche affinare tecnica e precisione, perché Wakabayashi aveva un dannato ottimo istinto, che spesso gli consentiva di anticipare pericolosamente le sue mosse.

Per tenere testa a "Lupo Silenzioso" ci voleva necessariamente un altro lupo, oppure una vecchia volpe. Così, quel venerdì, tanto per spronare e caricare ancora un po' (sebbene non ci fosse proprio bisogno) il suo formidabile avversario, lo aveva sfidato nuovamente: se fosse riuscito a parare almeno il cinquanta per cento dei suoi tiri, però odierni, quindi non più contando la settimana intera, avrebbe esercitato la sua "influenza di Capitano" sul Mister per convincerlo a farlo giocare domani mattina come titolare. Sapeva che in questo modo avrebbe solleticato la sua determinazione.

* * *

Con il trascorrere dei giorni, quel principio di apertura nei suoi confronti da parte del Capitano era diventato, via, via, sempre più solido; certo, non poteva dire che ormai interagissero come vecchi amici d'infanzia, ma, comunque, percepiva chiaramente la considerazione e l'apprezzamento che trapelavano dall'azzurro intenso dei suoi occhi. Anche se non lo aveva mai espresso a parole, gli trasmetteva un sentimento di stima equivalente al suo ed altrettanto corrisposto, nel cui significato profondo leggeva che ormai lo aveva riconosciuto come un degno rivale in campo che gli stava provando di non saper solo parlare a vanvera.

Sul lato personale era sempre più convinto di aver trovato un'anima affine, una sorta di Tsubasa biondo che vedeva nel calcio la sua ragione di vita, il suo sogno, proprio come lui, anche se gli mancava quell'entusiasmo quasi infantile che caratterizzava il suo amico. Non era curioso di sapere tutto di tutti o lo invitava a rilassarsi, come Herri, voleva raggiungere sempre la perfezione, anche a costo di faticare come un dannato mulo _~ Esattamente come me. ~_ Ed era proprio massacrandolo con gli allenamenti che Karl-Heinz Schneider stava permettendo a lui di concretizzare lo stesso scopo.

Quel loro primo scontro ai provini gli aveva fatto capire che qui in Germania Ovest non sarebbero bastati soltanto il suo talento o la _presunzione_ di essere più bravo; doveva fare di più, raggiungere un livello che non sarebbe potuto essere messo in discussione da nessuno. Ecco come aveva trasformato l'obiettivo di quella settimana: se l'unico in J-HSV in grado di batterlo fosse stato il Capitano, allora anche tutti gli altri avrebbero dovuto accettare la sua presenza, ora sgradita, come membro a tutti gli effetti. Sospettava, infatti, che la lezioncina infertagli quel giorno avesse avuto proprio quel significato intrinseco; se non lo avesse ridimensionato a dovere, il suo enorme ego lo avrebbe portato, irrimediabilmente, a commettere ulteriori errori di 'valutazione' come quello, e quindi ad attirarsi, ancora di più, il rancore del resto dei compagni di squadra.

Non poteva più sbagliare, sbandierando ai quattro venti che continuava, comunque, a rimanere fermamente convinto di essere _il migliore_, bastava pensarlo e restare invece nell'ombra, perseverando, però, nel lavorare finché non avesse raggiunto quel livello obiettivamente superiore, cui solo il Kaiser poteva competere. Così, ora, comprendeva sicuramente di più il suo algido distacco, che era innanzitutto indubbia consapevolezza delle proprie capacità e inequivocabile ostentazione, poi indiscutibile dimostrazione di saper valutare situazioni e persone in modo oggettivo, senza lasciarsi condizionare da antipatie o preconcetti. Pertanto, se fosse riuscito perlomeno ad eguagliare Schneider, non solo nel calcio, ma anche ricalcando il suo atteggiamento, era sicuro che gli stessi "effequattro", non avendo, così, più nessun appiglio per mettergli i classici 'bastoni' fra le _gambe_, avrebbero presto dovuto arrendersi alla presenza di '_giapponese_'.

Doveva, quindi, cercare di raffreddare un po' i suoi 'bollenti spiriti', che spesso erano la causa diretta dei molti attriti con i compagni e forse anche della reticenza che aveva tuttora il Mister nei suoi confronti, che evidentemente lo considerava una problematica testa calda. Doveva quindi smorzare quelle reazioni tipicamente istintive che alla fine lo mettevano dalla parte del torto anche quando non lo era; il suo 'fuoco interiore', lo avrebbe d'ora in poi utilizzato non più per fiatare soltanto ma per agire concretamente, e ora, che aveva un modello da seguire, sentiva di poterci riuscire.

E poi, come aveva imparato proprio dai suoi storici rivali in Giappone, Tsubasa, e, incredibilmente, persino dallo stesso Hyūga, che anche dal "nemico" si poteva sempre apprendere qualcosa, adesso cercava di assimilare il più possibile da Karl-Heinz, da ogni suo _shot_, per riuscire così a contrastare la sua tecnica perfetta, che in confronto alla sua era incomparabile; doveva ammettere che, da questo lato, gli era ancora di molto inferiore. Non solo, Genzō si era reso conto che un'altra cosa fondamentale gli era sempre mancata, che al suo paese non aveva potuto acquisire a causa dei limiti di cui soffriva l'ambiente calcistico giapponese e asiatico in generale: l'esperienza. Sia personale che dovuta all'avere come padre uno straordinario giocatore professionista e allenatore; non che non ritenesse Tatsuo altrettanto valido e meritorio ma, ahimè, era sempre la solita storia: il calcio Europeo era decisamente un altro mondo.

E inoltre, ormai, aveva appurato che tutto quel ghiaccio era invece soltanto il riflesso di un'incrollabile determinazione, altrettanto forte quanto la sua, soltanto espressa al contrario, poiché in lui ardeva, di diventare, se non già di essere, il miglior dannato giocatore ognuno nel proprio ruolo. Tra le qualità che aveva riconosciuto nel Kaiser, c'era, perciò, proprio una discreta quantità di presunzione _~ E un ego smisurato. ~_ E quindi, ancora una volta, aveva trovato una straordinaria similitudine fra loro.

Si rese conto che, forse, chissà, in quella terra straniera, non era poi più così solo, e si augurava che, col tempo, quell'inizio sarebbe potuto diventare una relazione fatta non solo di antagonismo sportivo ma anche di intesa e alleanza, proprio perché entrambi condividevano, tra le tante cose, la stessa passione. E se Tsubasa gli aveva persino insegnato che due rivali in campo potevano essere al contempo grandi amici, beh, allora era sicuro di poter fare lo stesso con l'apparentemente impenetrabile Schneider, poiché anche lui prima o poi avrebbe sciolto un po' di quel gelo a causa sua.

Genzō, infatti, aveva compreso che, non solo durante tutta quella lunga ed intensa settimana era stato valutato come calciatore, ma che il Capitano gli aveva dimostrato, indirettamente ma inequivocabilmente, che ormai lo aveva **ri**valutato anche come persona; che era poi quello che aveva auspicato fin dal giorno dei provini, in cui si era sentito amareggiato ed avvilito per aver dato di sé una pessima prima impressione a qualcuno che stimava. E oggi, rinnovati i termini della loro sfida, Karl-Heinz sembrava, sorprendentemente, persino disposto a sbilanciarsi in suo favore ed offrirgli un aiuto ben concreto e tangibile per consentirgli di continuare a perseguire i suoi obiettivi.

* * *

Genzō era riuscito a raggiungere il dannato cinquanta percento proprio sull'ultimo tiro. Le ultime parole di Schneider, prima di congedarsi, erano state – Bravo, portiere: ero sicuro che non mi avresti deluso. Domani in campo, però, starà soltanto a te fare in modo di sfruttare al meglio quest'occasione, e dimostrare che il giapponese merita di potersi guadagnare il posto di titolare non solo a parole. – Aveva riflettuto parecchio su quella lunga frase, pronunciata dopo sette giorni in cui si erano parlati soltanto con gli occhi e i duri allenamenti, ripromettendosi di dare nientemeno che il massimo.

E, come promessogli, adesso stava a lui dover difendere la porta amburghese, sotto lo sguardo omicida di EmmentHans, ma anche del resto della squadra, tranne giusto Herri e Karl-Heinz. Quando il Mister negli spogliatoi aveva annunciato la formazione, aveva pensato ironicamente che, se le occhiate fossero state di pietra, a quest'ora sarebbe stato già lapidato. Era entrato in campo assolutamente convinto che sarebbe stata una passeggiata di salute, invece, contrariamente ad ogni pronostico, la partita fu ugualmente un totale calvario, soprattutto per lui.

Perché non solo mancavano gli elementi migliori, dato che Coach Bähr aveva lasciato in panchina, non solo ovviamente Hans, ma anche Kaltz e Briegel, il cosiddetto solido centrocampo amburghese, e, assente Schneider, il tridente d'attacco era ridotto a due sole punte. Inoltre, i due difensori appartenenti agli "effequattro", Gongers e Hannes, avevano fatto palese ostruzionismo, sia non obbedendo alle sue direttive in difesa, sia addirittura commettendo falsissimi errori di _distrazione_; con l'ovvio scopo di fargli fare una pessima figura col Mister e di conseguenza anche con Karl-Heinz, che a sua volta sarebbe stato biasimato dal Coach per aver perorato la causa del _giapponese_.

Pertanto, a causa del suo orgoglio, che non gli avrebbe mai permesso di far ricadere le sue mancanze sul Capitano, che lo aveva aiutato, era lo stesso riuscito a mantenere inviolata la porta, rimediando ai pasticci della difesa, e aveva anche dimostrato la sua abilità nell'interrompere le azioni avversarie con efficaci uscite dai pali, anche al limite dell'area di rigore. Siccome, appunto, giocavano contro la penultima in classifica, il Mister ne aveva approfittato per schierare una formazione composta praticamente da riserve, allo scopo di fare impratichire negli schemi anche loro; per questo motivo, sebbene la Saarbrücken fosse un'inutile squadretta contro cui normalmente avrebbero stravinto con ampio margine, l'incontro odierno terminò abbastanza penosamente con uno striminzito e alquanto faticosamente sudato 3-0.

Con una delle sue solite lunghe occhiate penetranti, il Kaiser gli fece intendere di aver capito perfettamente le difficoltà incontrate durante la partita; poi, prima di andarsene, gli aveva rinnovato la proposta di recarsi al campetto, dopo gli allenamenti alla "J", per continuare a combattere, così, la loro personale "guerra" fatta di _shots_ e rigori. Genzō stavolta era più che soddisfatto, soprattutto perché il Capitano non aveva perso la fiducia ma confermato anche la stima, considerandolo, evidentemente, non solo un degno avversario, ma ormai un compagno di squadra a tutti gli effetti.

Analogamente, Schneider rifletté che il cocciuto ed orgoglioso portiere stava dando a quei pecoroni una sonora lezione di integrità morale, oltre che di ovvia superiorità, non avendo esposto al Mister le mancanze (che comunque erano state evidentissime) non solo della difesa ma dell'intera formazione odierna; anche se, così facendo, li avrebbe, giustamente, messi in cattiva luce, e si sarebbe anche potuto finalmente rivalere sui compagni che gli rendevano la vita difficile ogni giorno. Infatti, Coach Bähr aveva rimproverato aspramente tutti per la pessima prestazione, tranne, appunto, Wakabayashi, lodandolo come il migliore in campo, non rendendosi invece conto di aver innescato una pericolosa nuova "bomba atomica" in direzione Giappone.

Di nuovo, come in altre precedenti occasioni, il Kaiser sembrava riuscire a cogliere dai loro scambi di sguardi più di quanto avrebbero potuto fare tante inutili parole, e gli piaceva anche per questo, anche più di Herri, in un certo senso. Pur continuando a considerarlo il suo miglior amico, la sua logorrea a volte lo sfiancava, e aveva trovato invece proprio in Karl-Heinz qualcuno che condivideva esattamente i suoi pensieri.

Forse, al povero Hermann, durante quell'ultima settimana in cui si erano visti soltanto a scuola, erano fischiate lo stesso continuamente le orecchie, perché lui al campetto era stato ugualmente presente, in quei loro rari scambi di opinioni o commenti, anche se, più facilmente, si erano concessi delle battutine sui suoi difetti, sempre, comunque, dimostrando entrambi affetto per il centrocampista dalla lingua lunga; un'altra cosa che portiere ed attaccante potevano dire di avere in comune: un vero amico.

Più tardi, una volta ormai soli, Kaltz aveva espresso una delle sue solite considerazioni filosofiche: per la squadra sarebbero presto arrivati tempi duri, in cui Wakabayashi si sarebbe sicuramente ritrovato a passare momenti non proprio facili, ed esortò l'amico a sostenere il "suo portiere", anche a costo di rimetterci un po' della sua indifferenza. Perché, come era capitato con lui qualche anno prima, e poi di nuovo, poco tempo fa, proprio con quel ragazzo altrettanto scostante all'apparenza, riteneva che entrambi fossero persone con cui valesse la pena spartire interessi, tempo ed amicizia.

Ed era assolutamente convinto che Karl e Genzō non avrebbero potuto essere più perfetti, insieme, come amici, e altrettanto contento di costituire una specie di punto di incontro fra loro: dopotutto, era il suo destino quello di fare il "fratello di mezzo".

* * *

Il giorno successivo era domenica e, in più, anche in pista, aveva dovuto affrontare una partita del campionato di Hockey come titolare, così, ancora una volta, aveva passato un fantastico fine-settimana di fuoco, in cui non c'era stata parte del corpo che non avesse urlato pietà. Il suo allenatore, amico, e all'occorrenza santo, Mikami, dopo cena gli fece un massaggio defatigante ad un indolenzito quadricipite che si era stirato, al contempo congratulandosi con lui, soprattutto per il suo debutto in campo.

Genzō allora si sentì un po' colpevole per avergli taciuto degli allenamenti collaterali; soprattutto si sentì in obbligo di essere totalmente sincero con Tatsuo, proprio come aveva preteso lui stesso in precedenza. Dopo aver un po' tergiversato, raccontando entusiasticamente di come il Kaiser gli avesse riconosciuto, anche ieri, di essere stato fondamentale per la vittoria della squadra, finalmente vuotò il sacco, spiegando che lo aveva invitato a continuare anche per i giorni a venire.

E poi, ragionando per interesse personale, adesso gli conveniva metterlo al corrente, perché, dovendo recarsi al campetto dopo l'allenamento quotidiano alla "J", avrebbe dovuto, in qualche maniera, giustificare di rientrare tardi tutti i pomeriggi dopo scuola. Mikami, prevedibilmente, la prese con un tono severo, rammentando del modo in cui aveva reagito lui quando non gli aveva parlato dell'hockey e rimproverandolo per aver fatto di testa sua. Sebbene non fosse poi totalmente arrabbiato, quella era proprio la reazione che aveva temuto fin dall'inizio della sua confessione; soprattutto quando aveva scorto la delusione nello sguardo da dietro le lenti fumé, sicuramente dovuta alla mancanza di fiducia nei suoi confronti.

Ma Genzō era ancora solamente un ragazzo, maturo e riflessivo, ma non abbastanza da essere in grado di analizzare obiettivamente, così approfittò di quell'occasione per sottolineare che le due settimane di prova alla "HHH" erano terminate, e che quindi, come allenamento supplementare, sarebbe stato più adatto quello con il Kaiser, visto che dopotutto non doveva diventare un portiere di hockey.

Mikami sapeva benissimo che le sue giustificazioni erano dovute al tipico entusiasmo adolescenziale, e che era lui l'adulto che doveva aiutarlo a fare le sue prime scelte consapevoli, che magari avrebbero potuto costringerlo a rinunciare a cose cui teneva per concentrarsi su altre, sicuramente meno piacevoli, ed indurlo ad attenersi anche a decisioni magari arbitrarie ma prese per il suo bene. E non permettergli più, quindi, di agire di nuovo impulsivamente a causa della sua testardaggine: doveva capire che non era ancora sufficientemente cresciuto per essere totalmente autonomo, anche se la sua indole era – indubbiamente – fieramente indipendente, proprio come quella di un altro Wakabayashi di sua conoscenza.

Sottolineando che non era né arrabbiato né deluso di lui, lo rassicurò che avrebbe sempre e comunque potuto contare sul suo appoggio, sebbene a volte avrebbero potuto ritrovarsi a non condividere del tutto le proprie idee e convinzioni, ma che la fiducia reciproca non sarebbe mai dovuta venire a mancare.

Poi aggiunse, che, a prescindere dalla sua inaspettata rivelazione, e perdonandogli, implicitamente, la sua 'mancata obbedienza', quella sera avrebbe avuto l'intenzione di proporgli, solo se lui era d'accordo stavolta, di proseguire ancora con l'hockey, visti i risultati ottenuti, ma permettendogli di decidere da solo se portare avanti soltanto uno dei due impegni, e quale, oppure entrambi.

Genzō, per "espiare la sua colpa" e dimostrare così a Tatsuo che era più che disposto al sacrificio, non andò a tagliare i capelli, ma stabilì di poter continuare a sostenere sia l'hockey che il calcio ancora per altre due settimane, affermando caparbiamente che, se non fosse stato in grado di sopportare i doppi allenamenti, allora era anche inutile continuare a lottare per diventare un professionista. E la doppia fatica gli avrebbe consentito di raggiungere, in ancora miglior forma, il giorno in cui avrebbe giocato da titolare in una partita contro una squadra seria.

Ma, soprattutto, tenendo il pensiero per sé e senza quindi esternarlo a Mikami, perché non voleva che si preoccupasse più di quanto non lo fosse già, essendo di natura (fin troppo, sorrise, sempre fra sé) apprensiva, considerò che avrebbe dovuto combattere, ancora per molto tempo, contro gli ostacoli che i compagni di squadra gli avrebbero sicuramente fatto trovare, qualora avesse davvero di nuovo giocato al posto di Hans; quindi, un maggior esercizio fisico non poteva far altro che giovargli. Poi, per chiudere in maniera leggera, scherzando aveva aggiunto che le Lepri avrebbero sicuramente sentito la mancanza di un componente fondamentale e pertanto non li poteva già abbandonare, e che in "conigliera" ci stava piuttosto bene.

L'allenatore nipponico accettò la decisione del suo piccolo ostinato portiere invitandolo semplicemente a non eccedere nell'attività fisica, per non rischiare, così, infortuni ben peggiori di uno stiramento. Poi, come di consueto, ognuno si ritirò nella propria stanza, mentre le parole non dette, ancora una volta, rinsaldavano il loro rapporto.

* * *

Quando, allora, aveva accettato di portare con sé Genzō in Europa, Mikami aveva avuto timore di non essere all'altezza di un ruolo così complesso come quello di educatore, non solo mentore, e così deludere chi glielo aveva affidato ciecamente; ma ora poteva dire di essere, ancora una volta, orgoglioso del _suo_ ragazzo, per come stava reagendo positivamente, senza lasciarsi prendere dall'impazienza di ottenere tutto e subito come quando era più piccolo.

Come l'anno scorso: quando aveva deciso di abbandonare la partita, dopo aver subito il goal dalla Nankatsu solo perché non riusciva a sopportare di essere stato sconfitto, infischiandosene delle conseguenze che il suo gesto avrebbe causato all'intera squadra, lo aveva per la prima volta rimproverato aspramente davanti a tutti, pur non essendo la sua indole incline al confronto aggressivo; subito dopo, infatti, si era pentito di quel ceffone, ma da quel giorno Genzō aveva cominciato a crescere.

E oggi, il suo dannato miglior amico di un'intera vita sarebbe stato sicuramente fiero del **suo** ragazzo, ma lo avrebbe anche visto inarcare scettico il tipico sopracciglio, perché, stavolta, proprio lui, il docile Tatsuo, era riuscito, lo stesso, alla sua maniera conciliante, a mettere un po' di sale in quella capoccia dura alla Wakabayashi.

-


	14. …a volte si deve rinunciare

Ancora Kaiser e SGGK, più una spruzzata di Kaltz: che cosa ne verrà fuori?

* * *

Genzō, nonostante tutti gli altri impegni che non riguardavano lo sport, ma la scuola e lo studio, continuò con gli allenamenti quotidiani, prima alla "J" e poi al campetto, poi, ancora, in pista tre volte a settimana; mantenne, perciò, la promessa fatta a Mikami: non tollerava l'idea di deluderlo nuovamente e voleva dimostrargli che non era più il moccioso viziato e prepotente di Nankatsu.

Allora era convinto che la cosa più importante fosse restare semplicemente imbattuto, mantenere inviolata la sua porta ad ogni costo, lasciando che centrocampo e attacco se la cavassero da soli, e abbaiando rimproveri ai difensori per ogni minimo errore o imperfezione. Le lavate di capo del – ormai ex – Capitano Wakabayashi erano leggendarie negli spogliatoi della Shutetsu: certe volte aveva strigliato i ragazzi così duramente che, nonostante la vittoria schiacciante, avevano tutti l'aria di un cane bastonato. Ma a lui importava molto relativamente, così come gli interessava proprio poco che, a causa di quel suo modo di fare, fosse rispettato soltanto perché temuto.

Invece ora capiva quanto il gioco di squadra fosse importante. La verità rivelata gli era piombata addosso, come un mattone dal cielo, quando aveva dovuto riconoscere, oggettivamente, l'incredibile miglioramento di quelle mezze calzette, allora ancora capitanate dall'imbranato Ishizaki, che avevano tenuto in scacco, per tutto il primo tempo, la gloriosa squadra campione uscente del torneo delle scuole… E poi, proprio quando stava per tirare un sospiro di reale sollievo, quel barattolo di Ōzora aveva segnato in rovesciata. Ripensandoci, ora, lo faceva sorridere, come se l'era presa a male per un unico goal, ma, in quel momento, il suo ego di portiere paratutto imbattuto aveva fatto un bel tonfo dall'ultimo piano.

Aveva realizzato, inoltre, che in quell'incontro i suoi compagni di squadra lo avevano comunque assecondato, nonostante, a causa della tensione per la sfida con Tsubasa, li avesse trattati anche peggio del solito. E alla fine dei giochi, si era reso conto che tutti lo avevano sempre tenuto in grande considerazione, si erano sempre spontaneamente affidati, non per terrore od opportunismo, pur avendoli sempre reputati a malapena come gregari in campo e come semplici conoscenti al di fuori. Il ricordo del congedo da quelli che alla fine erano diventati amici, quando gli avevano riempito di firme il suo adorato cappellino, gli strappò uno dei suoi rari sorrisi veri.

* * *

Un'altra settimana era così iniziata, e quel lunedì, mentre si stavano massacrando al solito campetto, di nuovo, il Capitano gli aveva lanciato una sfida. Certo che la sua nuova vita stava diventando _ripetitiva_, aveva riflettuto filosoficamente Kaltziano, e piuttosto "monotona"; ma in modo decisamente esaltante e stimolante.

– Senti un po', Wakabayashi: sarai stufo, ormai, di startene lì, in porta, a parare dei tiri così banali, giusto? – Banali? _~ Non è esattamente l'aggettivo che avrei usato io per definirli, ma… ~_ rispose ugualmente – Cos'hai in mente, Capitano? – Siccome per affrontare le prossime partite di campionato, che stava entrando nella fase centrale e quindi man mano anche più dura, stava cercando, da un po' di tempo, di mettere a punto un nuovo tiro, il cosiddetto _FireShot_; quindi aveva giusto bisogno di qualcuno che gli fornisse perfetti assist in area. – Certo, Capitano, per me non c'è problema; anche se credo che allo scopo sarebbe più adatto Hermann. –

– Sì, ma per concentrarmi ho bisogno di pace e tranquillità, e il continuo cicaleccio di Kaltz non è esattamente quello che intendo io come silenzio. – Il portiere ridacchiò e il Kaiser scrollò le spalle, sogghignando – A parte che, poi, come minimo ogni mezz'ora, mi stresserebbe a morte con la sua necessità impellente di fare la pausa spuntino, e lamentandosi, oltretutto, perché qui non c'è lo stramaledetto succo di frutta… –

– Già. Herri e Dite, con la loro _dipendenza da succhino_, sono indubbiamente i migliori clienti della Rauch – convenne divertito, ma l'altro non fece nemmeno un accenno di sorriso, rimanendo freddo ed incalzandolo a cominciare con l'allenamento; ecco, di nuovo, la sensazione di ostilità nei confronti della ragazza era riapparsa. Beh, tanto, comunque, non erano fatti suoi, così evitò di replicare. Per un pezzo andarono avanti così, con il Capitano che lo esortava ad imprimere tutta la sua potenza nei passaggi, pur esigendo, al contempo, che fossero precisi al millimetro e al millesimo.

L'inusuale esercizio gli stava tornando comunque utile, perché in questo modo riusciva a capire la differente angolazione di un tiro a seconda della postura che il Kaiser assumeva con piedi, gambe e anche il resto del corpo, potendo studiarne, ogni volta, anche la più piccola variazione da un punto di vista completamente opposto al solito, in cui si trovava di fronte all'avversario. Poi avrebbe potuto sfruttare quanto imparato mettendolo in pratica tra i pali, e i suoi interventi sarebbero diventati sicuramente più efficaci, potendo basarsi non solo sull'intuito ma su dettagli oggettivi, e avrebbe pertanto anche migliorato i tempi di anticipo delle uscite sui tiri dentro l'area di rigore.

Dopo una breve pausa a base di semplice acqua fresca e silenzio, Schneider lo scrutò riflettendo per qualche istante, poi domandò – Pensi di essere pronto per provare a parare, portiere? – Le iridi scure si infiammarono come tizzoni – Sono nato pronto, Capitano. – Aggiustò la visiera e corse subito a mettersi in posizione. Genzō ci mise tutto il suo impegno e determinazione, ma il nuovo tiro era ancora più potente dei soliti _shots_, non per niente lo aveva ribattezzato _**Fire**__Shot_: eccome se bruciava!

Ma, l'istinto del lupo è come il vizio: non si perde. E ad ogni tiro, Wakabayashi andava sempre più vicino a riuscire a toccare la palla. _~ Ed io che credevo di usarlo sabato come arma segreta… di 'sto cazzo! Mi sa che ci devo lavorare ancora un po' su. ~_ Si bloccò proprio un istante prima di calciare l'ennesimo e sogghignò, vedendo il portiere sbilanciarsi in avanti per poi guardarlo con aria interrogativa. – Stavolta credo proprio che per vedere il 50% devi andare prendere il libro di algebra! – A dire il vero aveva dei seri dubbi anche di riuscire a _vedere_ proprio il pallone, ma gli rispose lo stesso con tono strafottente – Potrei anche decidere di smentirti, Capitano. –

– Facciamo un cosiddetto scambio equo? Tu mi aiuti a fare in modo che il _FireShot_ sia imparabile, eccetto che da un unico portiere, ed io intanto ti alleno per essere in grado di pararlo. Ed entrambi ci sveliamo i barba-trucchi e i punti deboli dell'altro. Come la vedi? – Non poteva essere più soddisfatto, in quell'istante, ma non si mise ad esultare – Comandi, Capitano. Però forse sarebbe meglio cominciare subito, invece di perderci in chiacchiere… – In risposta, uno _shot_ gli sfrecciò sibilando pericolosamente vicino al volto, insaccandosi in rete. – Attento a ciò che desideri, portiere: potresti ottenerlo… –

Per tutto il resto del pomeriggio e poi dei giorni a seguire, sfruttarono entrambi, e reciprocamente, quell'allenamento ambivalente, fatto prima di passaggi in area e dopo di tiri in porta. Genzō per ora si doveva accontentare di arrivarci quasi, ma sempre più vicino, e intanto Schneider aveva chiesto il suo aiuto; poi, i suoi consigli tecnici erano davvero preziosi. Ma, soprattutto, era lo stesso Kaiser a chiedere a lui suggerimenti e correzioni, e questo lo faceva sentire, finalmente, anche da questo lato, sempre più vicino al suo obiettivo: eguagliare il Capitano.

* * *

Il prossimo sabato avrebbero giocato fuori-casa contro il FC Schalke 04, squadra piuttosto pericolosa perché quarta in classifica, e quindi seriamente intenzionata a guadagnare i punti necessari a scavalcare la diretta rivale J-HSV. Il perfezionamento del nuovo tiro era arrivato a buon punto, Genzō era convinto di poter riuscire a pararlo in breve tempo, magari proprio entro la fine della settimana, ma, intanto, il portiere della squadra avversaria non avrebbe avuto scampo.

A metà settimana, in una di quelle partite di campionato in pista in cui Jiří gli cedeva il posto, perché così, come abitualmente ripeteva, potesse "divertirsi" un po' anche lui, purtroppo si era seriamente infortunato, perché, durante un'azione concitata in area, un avversario aveva pattinato sopra la sua mano destra.

Il cosiddetto "cameratismo da conigliera" lo aveva sorpreso piacevolmente perché, addirittura, il _Capitano ufficiale di partita_ e i due _Assistenti gemelli_ erano platealmente intervenuti, in maniera aggressiva, contro l'attaccante che aveva commesso apposta il brutto fallo. Horst e Stein, appunto, erano persino quasi arrivati a menare le mani, come era nella loro indole, per difenderlo, mentre tutti gli altri avevano fatto cerchio attorno per assicurarsi delle sue condizioni; cosa che non sarebbe mai successa sul campo da calcio. E il riguardo dimostrato nei suoi confronti dai compagni/leprotti in quel frangente gli aveva dato indubbia conferma di aver preso la decisione giusta nel voler rimanere ancora alla "HHH". Perché anche sul ghiaccio stava continuando ad imparare, sia dal lato del gioco che da quello dell'attitudine personale; così, ringraziò mentalmente Mikami, ancora una volta, per avergli permesso di capirlo arrivandoci da solo, senza imposizioni repressive.

Era uscito dalla pista con un taglio alla mano ma anche con l'assoluta convinzione che sarebbe potuto partire proprio da lui l'approccio per familiarizzare con i compagni di squadra alla "J", magari cominciando prima a conoscere meglio quei pochi che non lo intralciavano così platealmente, ma mantenevano un atteggiamento prevalentemente indifferente. Una volta riuscito a conquistare la loro fiducia e rispetto, poi, forse, anche ottenerne l'appoggio, avrebbe avuto qualche arma in più con cui potersi opporre agli "effequattro"; non sperava in un risultato in tempi brevi, ma era sempre meglio che da solo contro tutti. Era ovvio che con il rivale Hans sarebbe stata un'impresa inutile, oltre che impossibile: era comprensibilmente logico che odiasse chi gli voleva soffiare il posto; ma, se avesse ottenuto almeno di far capire ad uno che l'interesse di tutti era più importante delle singole rivalse, sarebbe stato già un grosso passo avanti.

Il Kaiser del Calcio poteva permettersi di essere algido e scostante, ma lui doveva cominciare a cambiare, almeno un po'; non poteva più limitarsi a lavorare nell'ombra, continuando a voler migliorare solo il lato della tecnica o della potenza. Fra le cose che aveva assimilato da Tsubasa, c'era proprio la totale consapevolezza che, persino per un portiere, che in teoria giocava da solo, era comunque fondamentale il supporto del resto della squadra, e oggi le Lepri glielo avevano ampiamente confermato. Doveva aprirsi anche nella maniera in cui si rapportava con i compagni in campo: non poteva pretendere che la difesa gli obbedisse ciecamente, non era più alla Shutetsu.

E anche se poi, al di fuori del rettangolo verde, i membri della J-HSV avrebbero, lo stesso, mantenuto le distanze, non gli importava più di tanto: continuava ad essere convinto di non aver bisogno di stuoli di amiconi adoranti (che, invece, spesso, dietro risultavano avere opinione opposta). E, se il suo rapporto con Kaltz era piacevolmente sempre uguale, con Karl-Heinz Schneider la conoscenza reciproca stava progredendo, ed era sufficiente così. Dopotutto Genzō stava bene anche con se stesso.

* * *

L'indomani, anche se la mano gli faceva un male cane, andò ugualmente al campetto dal Kaiser; dato che il giorno precedente, per ravvivare un po' i soliti, e troppo _banali_, allenamenti, aveva, ancora una volta, rinnovato i termini del loro mutuo accordo. Trasformandoli, di nuovo, in una vera e propria sfida: se fosse riuscito, entro la fine della settimana, a bloccare anche un solo _FireShot_, come la volta precedente, avrebbe messo una buona parola sulla decisione del Mister per la formazione da schierare in campo a Gelsenkirchen contro lo Schalke 04.

Il portiere era rimasto un po' disorientato da tutta quell'inconsueta disponibilità nei suoi confronti da parte del Capitano, così, con una leggera diffidenza, gli aveva chiesto cosa sarebbe entrato a lui in tasca nel favorirlo. Schneider, per una volta che aveva cercato di essere altruista con qualcuno, si irritò, rispondendo seccamente – Portiere, io non faccio mai niente per niente, senza una buona ragione. – Poi si mise a pensare velocemente, per trovare una spiegazione sufficientemente plausibile da dare a quegli occhi parzialmente nascosti dalla visiera del suo stronzissimo cappellino.

– Ormai ritengo che il _FireShot_ abbia raggiunto il livello che volevo, per l'incontro di sabato. Siccome so per certo che il portiere avversario non ha nemmeno un terzo dei tuoi riflessi, voglio avere già ora un riscontro oggettivo, diciamo una… previsione matematica, di quante reti potrei segnare in partita. Perciò, se tu ne pari almeno uno, dovrò accontentarmi di una tripletta; se, invece, come immagino, non ci riesci, allora io farò piovere goal, anche se le previsioni hanno detto sereno per il fine-settimana. – Genzō era rimasto in silenzio qualche istante, considerando che Schneider avesse un approccio decisamente originale con i calcoli; poi aveva accettato la sfida, perché, orgogliosamente, non avrebbe mai tollerato la "carità", neanche dal Kaiser in persona: il posto in squadra se lo sarebbe perciò guadagnato con ogni singolo tiro in porta.

Quindi oggi, essendo di nuovo venerdì, gli restava solo quell'ultima possibilità, cui non avrebbe rinunciato per niente al mondo, anche se non era proprio in condizioni fisiche ottimali, e sperava che le aspirine continuassero a fare il loro dovere analgesico. Dopo una serie di tentativi andati a vuoto, si buttò su un tiro diretto all'angolo in basso a sinistra, esultando mentalmente, perché, stavolta, il suo tempo di uscita era stato perfetto; stava quasi per toccare la sfera, che però era troppo veloce per pensare di bloccarla con una sola mano, quindi tese il braccio destro, poi un colpo di reni… Ecco, ci stava riuscendo: ora sarebbe bastato fermare la palla a terra con entrambe le mani.

Ma la potenza del _FireShot_ era enorme, e la ferita gli provocò una fitta dolorosa, tanto che non riuscì a stringere sufficientemente sul pallone, che così finì in rete; furioso per il fallimento, tentò di rialzarsi per affrontare il prossimo, poiché assolutamente certo di poterci arrivare. Ma una nuova fitta, ancora più forte, gli mozzò il fiato in gola, e si accasciò. – C'eri quasi; peccato, portiere. Dai, riproviamo – lo incalzò il Kaiser. Genzō sentiva la mano intorpidita; si rialzò a fatica e si rimise in posizione. Schneider calciò di nuovo, ma il dolore pulsava forte annebbiandogli la vista, tanto che stavolta nemmeno riuscì a muoversi. L'altro lo squadrò perplesso – Allora? – Ansando rispose – Dammi un minuto, Capitano. – Mentre provava a sfilarsi il guanto, Karl-Heinz, avendo notato la smorfia di sofferenza, trattenuta a stento, che contraeva il volto del portiere, si diresse verso di lui un po' allarmato. – Tutto bene, Wakabayashi? –

– Sì, sì, ti ho chiesto soltanto un minuto… – ringhiò; poi, però, tentò di scherzare, per evitare che si avvicinasse ulteriormente. – Il tuo _FireShot_ è davvero micidiale, ma non perdiamo altro tempo, su! – Ma ormai il Kaiser lo aveva raggiunto e non poteva non accorgersi della fasciatura che stava incominciando a tingersi di rosso vivo. – Che hai combinato a quella mano, portiere? – Genzō provò, di nuovo, a tergiversare – È il tuo tiro che… – Fu interrotto bruscamente – Non dire cazzate: quello è un taglio, non una banale escoriazione. E se sei già fasciato, mi sa tanto che te lo sei procurato da qualche altra parte, non certo qui, perché fino a ieri non avevi niente. –

Il portiere rimase in silenzio, ragionando velocemente su cosa potesse inventare per giustificarsi, ma l'altro proseguì impassibile – Mi pareva che non potessi essere così tanto peggiorato, tutto di colpo, in un solo giorno: ti ho visto fin da subito che oggi avevi qualche cosa di strano. Che ti sei fatto alla mano? –

– Non è nulla. Davvero, Capitano, andiamo avanti lo stesso: voglio giocare domani… – Provò a rinfilarsi il guantone, ma non riuscì perché le fitte si susseguivano implacabili. – Non c'è bisogno di fare l'eroe, portiere. È fin troppo evidente che ormai ti fa male solo a muoverla, quella mano, figurarsi a parare. Per oggi l'allenamento è terminato – concluse, sbrigativo, rivolgendogli uno sguardo indagatore, a cui Genzō restituì la sua miglior _faccia da Spock_ mai riuscita. Rimasero qualche minuto senza proferir verbo ma continuando a guardarsi, forse in un tentativo di "mentalismo" reciproco.

Il Capitano stava aspettando spiegazioni? Il portiere non riteneva di dovergliene dare: quello che faceva nella sua vita privata erano fatti suoi. Per una frazione di secondo, il suo istinto gli suggerì di aprirsi; non era quello che desiderava? Poi, invece, il suo lato guardingo gli spiegò che, forse, il non dedicarsi completamente solo al calcio avrebbe fatto pensare a un minor interesse e quindi a poca serietà. E, infine, il solito diavoletto maligno e malfidato obiettò che, magari, fare comunella con i 'nemici' dell'Hockey non sarebbe stata cosa gradita dal Kaiser del Calcio.

Wakabayashi era forse stato oggetto di ritorsioni da parte degli "effequattro" perché la scorsa settimana gli era stato concesso un trattamento differente rispetto al loro? Stavolta avevano davvero oltrepassato il limite: non avrebbe tollerato né che venisse messa in discussione una sua pretesa, comunque approvata dal Mister, né tantomeno che a farne le spese fosse una terza persona. Se erano così vigliacchi da non rivolgersi direttamente a lui, per le loro futili recriminazioni, allora, per una volta tanto, avrebbe fatto ripetizioni di disciplina gratis, anche a domicilio. Ma, non poteva mica andare a suonare citofoni a casaccio; se non fosse stato lo stesso portiere a fare i nomi, non avrebbe potuto prendere posizione.

Ma, evidentemente, la mutua aspettativa al dialogo si smarrì in quel troppo prolisso machiavellare, perché Genzō si morse le labbra, mentre Karl aveva appena dischiuso le sue, ormai intenzionato a chiedere, poi si era rapidamente chinato per raccogliere il suo maledetto cappellino. E l'occasione era svanita in un soffio, che nessuno dei due si rese conto di aver esalato contemporaneamente all'altro. Così, se ne andarono nel più totale silenzio, e Schneider non fece più domande poiché voleva rispettare l'orgoglio e la cocciutaggine del portiere, anche se la curiosità era davvero forte stavolta. Lui non avrebbe mai rischiato di peggiorare una brutta ferita come la sua per ostinazione… O, forse, invece sì?

* * *

Karl-Heinz si chiese cosa avesse mai combinato Wakabayashi, per stare così a pezzi; proprio perché, solitamente, non si lamentava mai, era giunto alla conclusione che doveva trattarsi di una cosa seria. Chissà che s'inventava di folle, per allenarsi ancora; oppure, una volta a casa, come stava facendo lui adesso, continuava a fare rimbalzare un pallone contro un muretto rimuginando su come perfezionarsi ulteriormente. Uhm, certo che i giapponesi erano proprio strani, pensò distrattamente.

_~ Scusa, __Kaiser__: sbaglio, o pure per te gli allenamenti non avrebbero mai una fine? ~_ gli rispose la sfera bianca e nera attraverso la voce della coscienza. E avrebbe pensato di sentire davvero le "voci in testa", se non fosse stato per quella di sua madre che gli sbraitò dalla finestra di mollare quel maledetto pallone e rientrare per la cena. Così, a tavola, dopo un po' che cincischiava la forchetta nel piatto mentre rifletteva, avvertì il suo sguardo accigliato – Karl, mangia! – Ingoiò un boccone per evitare la predica, poi le domandò, senza una ragione precisa – Ma', secondo te io sono fissato? –

Lo scrutò un istante con un sopracciglio teso all'insù – Sì, Karl; purtroppo hai preso da tuo padre. Ora mangia… – Come al solito non poteva limitarsi ad una risposta neutra, doveva sempre metterci in mezzo papà, come se tutte le colpe fossero sempre le sue. Vedendo che Marie, a sentire nominare il padre, si era intristita, per farla distrarre, le rigirò la curiosa domanda, e lei, nella sua genuinità di bimba, rispose convinta – Certo, fratellone! Tu sei il Kaiser. E Oma dice che tutti gli imperatori sono… un po' matti! –

_~ Viva la sincerità! ~_ sogghignò; perfino mamma ora sorrideva, mentre lei continuava nella sua spiegazione assolutamente logica. – Dice, che è perché stanno sempre sopra tutti gli altri e devono prendere tante decisioni difficili pensando ai sudditi; quindi, per forza, devono sempre fare le cose perfette, oppure li decapitano come in Francia. – Quell'ultima frase strappò una sonora risata spontanea ad entrambi, e anche se sua madre rivolse lo sguardo al soffitto, ripromettendosi di fare, presto, un discorsetto alla suocera, la pesante atmosfera di poc'anzi si era rasserenata. E l'affermazione bislacca della sua adorabile sorellina aveva acceso in Karl una luminosa verità.

Oltre che "il Kaiser", era anche il Capitano, ma finora, di decisioni, non ne aveva presa nemmeno mezza, e forse, invece, era arrivato il momento della prima: voleva sapere che cazzo combinava il _suo_ portiere; nel senso che, Wakabayashi, sebbene il branco potesse averlo isolato, faceva parte della _sua_ "J" e quindi, come tutti, avrebbe dovuto rispondere a lui di quello che faceva, soprattutto se precludeva, con un infortunio, la possibilità di poterlo schierare in campo. E non perché lo trovasse piacevole e volesse dargli una mano, ma perché, banalmente e oggettivamente, era più bravo di Hans, e domani contro lo Schalke 04 avrebbe potuto fare di nuovo la differenza in difesa.

E, in qualità di Capitano, aveva il sacrosanto diritto di pretendere di sapere se, come e quando poter contare su un membro della **sua squadra**. _~ Disporre di vita o morte, come un imperatore… ~_ sogghignò, guardando il suo riflesso, mentre, per raggiungere il telefono, passava davanti allo specchio del corridoio, mettendosi rigido ed impettito come Franz Joseph nelle classiche foto dell'epoca. Aveva deciso di aggirare la grande riservatezza del nipponico andando, invece, ad attingere dalla miglior fonte di nozioni che aveva a disposizione, la pettegola per eccellenza: Kaltz, che sicuramente qualche cosa doveva sapere, perché lui era _sempre_ al corrente di qualunque dannato evento succedesse alla "Jenisch" o, addirittura, in tutta Poppenbüttel.

E, mentre componeva il numero e attendeva che qualcuno si decidesse a rispondere, si trovò a riflettere che ora, assurdamente, anche lui voleva essere informato. Oggi, al campetto, si era scoperto spontaneamente preoccupato per Genzō, e davvero avrebbe voluto dargli quel supporto tanto raccomandato dal grillo parlante, ma era, ahimè, ben consapevole che, con i suoi modi bruschi, aveva soltanto ottenuto di farlo rinchiudere, ancora di più, nel suo guscio duro.

Hermann sostenne di essere assolutamente all'oscuro, confermando che il portiere era più riservato di un prete in confessionale; ma non riuscì, comunque, a convincere del tutto Karl, che, conoscendolo meglio delle sue tasche, dal tono di voce percepì che, per tenergli segreto qualcosa, l'amico si era sicuramente morsicato più volte la lingua. Per il momento archiviò il "caso Wakabayashi", ma stabilì che domani mattina avrebbe investigato a dovere.

* * *

Quella sera Genzō era incazzato all'ennesima potenza: a causa di quel dannato fallo, in quell'inutile partita di hockey, oggi non era riuscito a vincere la sfida come l'ultima volta, quindi, non potendo contare _sull'influenza del Capitano_, si rassegnò alla solita amara permanenza in panchina. _~ Maledetta sfortuna, se non fosse stato per il dolore, sarei riuscito a parare il FireShot ~_ imprecò mentalmente.

Mikami gli aveva cambiato la medicazione e poi aveva suggerito di prendersi qualche giorno di riposo; ma lui, ostinatamente, aveva replicato che avrebbe sopportato, che era una cosa da nulla, e sarebbe andato comunque in pista perché aveva bisogno di sfogare tensione e frustrazione. Così, Tatsuo, ormai rassegnato alla testardaggine del portiere, gli diede, stavolta, una confezione intera di aspirine, augurandosi che non facesse qualche sciocchezza mettendo a repentaglio la salute.

Ma, evidentemente, anche Jiří aveva un discreto occhio lungo. Non aveva esonerato Wakabayashi dall'allenamento, nonostante l'infortunio, poiché, in un cosiddetto 'giorno qualunque', l'armatura sarebbe stata sufficiente a proteggere una ferita da pattino, che non avrebbe assolutamente creato problemi; era capitato spesso anche a lui. Ben presto, però, durante la consueta partitella, si era reso conto che anche qualcos'altro doveva aver contribuito alla pessima prestazione che stava producendo quella sera. Perciò gli abbaiò di levarsi dai piedi, mandandolo a casa prima della fine; va beh che i giapponesi avevano un enorme senso del sacrificio, ma così rischiava di farsi male seriamente: non solo era evidente la difficoltà nei suoi movimenti, era lampante che non fosse lucido e razionale come al solito ma parecchio nervoso. E la conigliera non aveva proprio bisogno di un maschio in calore… – Torna soltanto quando sei di nuovo capace a stare sui pattini! –

Naturalmente Genzō prese il _suggerimento_ molto male, come un'ulteriore nuvola nera che aveva offuscato la giornata, e tornò a casa, se possibile, ancora più deluso del pomeriggio. L'umore che aveva caratterizzato positivamente le ultime tre settimane era quindi, ahimè, inesorabilmente affondato nell'autocommiserazione e nel più truce catastrofismo. Il moccioso che ancora sonnecchiava dentro di lui, in queste occasioni, era ben felice di dare sfogo a tutto il suo "sé". Sarebbe inutile raccontare che quella notte, per il portiere, trascorse quasi insonne; aveva rimuginato sulla dannata sfiga finché non era crollato esausto e, probabilmente, persino in sogno aveva maledetto energicamente quello sport che non era il suo, che gli aveva inevitabilmente precluso un'occasione d'oro per giocare in campo, e lo aveva, così, costretto anche ad arrestare il suo duro percorso di risalita.

* * *

La mattina dopo, anche se era decisamente più a pezzi, rispetto a quel giorno del suo primo allenamento in pista, stavolta non si lasciò prendere dall'apatia o lo sconforto; anche il sole brillante quel giorno non lo infastidì ma lo caricò ulteriormente. L'intenzione di lottare per il posto di titolare non lo aveva assolutamente abbandonato, doveva solo rimandarla di un po'. Stavolta non avrebbe permesso a qualcosa che non coincideva con le sue aspettative di farlo tornare indietro rispetto ai progressi ottenuti finora: oggi non si sarebbe lamentato, né arrabbiato, ma avrebbe soltanto affrontato il sabato come un qualunque altro giorno. Così, badando di infilare immediatamente i guantoni, cosicché nessuno si potesse accorgere della fasciatura, andò, normalmente, a fare il solito allenamento di riscaldamento pre-partita con le altre riserve.

Dal suo imperiale scranno, il Kaiser osservava attentamente, rilevando la difficoltà, peraltro abilmente celata, dei movimenti insolitamente cauti di Wakabayashi in porta. Poi si rivolse, studiatamente incolore, a Kaltz, con una frase in apparenza neutra: – La sua ferita sembra guarita. – L'amico spalancò la bocca dalla sorpresa – Ferita? Chi? –

Uhm. Hermann sembrava davvero attonito; allora, forse, stavolta sul serio non sapeva proprio tutto, o, magari, era stato sincero solo in parte. Così, provò a stuzzicare la sua curiosità innata, come quella di un gatto, sventolandogli davanti un topino, e raccontò quanto era successo ieri al campetto. E, nonostante avesse semplicemente ribadito, a parole, che non era al corrente di nulla, dal modo in cui succhiava nervosamente il suo stecchino, girandolo ripetutamente in bocca, Karl-Heinz aveva capito che, comunque, stava perseverando a nascondergli qualcosa. _~ Bene, d'accordo. Vorrà dire che al portiere il supporto glielo darò, eccome, ma alla maniera del __Kaiser__… ~_

Herri stava facendo fare i salti mortali a quello stecchino, per non spiattellare anche quel poco che era riuscito a sapere degli allenamenti di Genzō alla "HHH"; non capiva, ma poco importava: per lui l'amico aveva tutto il diritto di farsi i fatti propri in santa pace. Poi, oltretutto, con lui faceva sempre una fatica immane a tirargli fuori qualcosa che non fosse calcio o scuola. Se non lo avesse rivelato, per puro caso, proprio Karl, probabilmente lui non si sarebbe neppure accorto dell'infortunio alla mano: sembrava proprio sempre il solito portiere, anche se a dire il vero aveva l'aria un po' sbattuta.

Finalmente il Kaiser aveva deciso che l'inquisizione era finita; allora chiuse gli occhi sbuffando mentalmente e riflettendo che il suo ruolo era decisamente il più complicato, benché fosse il più appagante, però, alla fine, era anche il più faticoso: gli attaccanti segnano i goal, i portieri li parano, mentre il centrocampista deve essere un ponte tra attacco e difesa. Da un lato si rendeva conto che Genzō voleva essere lasciato vivere nel suo strano mondo fatto di silenzio e ostinazione, dall'altro era la prima volta che il suo amico d'infanzia, dopo un lungo periodo, si stava eccezionalmente 'scongelando', dimostrando un sincero interesse per qualcuno oltre a lui.

Finita la partita, avrebbe preso entrambi costringendoli a parlarsi, di cosa non aveva importanza, purché non dovesse più mantenere segreti con nessuno, oppure sarebbe ammattito. _~ E comunque, il mio ruolo non consiste soltanto nello stare sempre al centro di tutto, ma anche nella… mediazione. ~_

_- _

* * *

**Credits e Note:**

**RAUCH Fruchtsäfte Gesellschaft m.b.H. & Co, Austria.**  
Non è pubblicità occulta, ma, quando ancora gli hard discount tedeschi erano anonimi magazzini, i succhi 'Bravo' spopolavano, quindi questo è soltanto un piccolo omaggio mescolato a ricordi al gusto di frutta.


	15. Ad ognuno il suo ruolo

Kaiser e SGGK ancora una volta a confronto, chi vincerà?  
Mentre Herri è sempre nel mezzo, ma, dopotutto, è il suo _ruolo_, no?

* * *

Quel sabato, gli avversari del FC Schalke 04 erano anche più aggressivi e combattivi del Bayer Leverkusen, essendo, in classifica, proprio un passo dietro la Jünger HSV. E dovevano aver studiato gli schemi di attacco con particolare precisione, poiché Kaltz, puntualmente, veniva pesantemente ostacolato ad ogni tentativo di creare un'azione.

Hermann non aveva la fantasia di Tsubasa, e non era dotato in raffinatezze tecniche, come Misugi, ma, non a caso, era soprannominato lo _Shigotoshi_, ovvero "l'Artigiano di Amburgo", o, ancora meglio: lo "_sgobbone_". Era soltanto grazie al culo immane che si stava facendo ovunque, non solamente a centrocampo, che il vantaggio avversario era ancora di due sole reti, infatti, a causa di troppi problemi in difesa, il risultato, già al ventesimo minuto del primo tempo, schiacciava la "J" in uno scomodo 1-3.

Poi Schneider ci mise una pezza, e al trentesimo recuperarono di una lunghezza. E allora il Mister fece un paio di sostituzioni strategiche, passando di proposito ad un modulo più strettamente difensivo, ma affiancando al Kaiser l'alto attaccante Yara, sperando, così, in qualche favorevole azione di testa; poi, un po' a sorpresa, esortò Wakabayashi a riscaldarsi. Mentre eseguiva qualche allungamento, il portiere infilò velocemente in bocca un'aspirina, ingoiandola senza nemmeno accompagnarla con un sorso d'acqua; meglio tenersi sempre pronto ad ogni evenienza.

Di grazia, dopo altri dieci minuti circa, riuscirono nell'insperato pareggio. Conoscendo Coach Bähr, allora era prevedibile che per il secondo tempo avrebbe chiuso la squadra ancora di più in difesa, tentando di salvare il salvabile con quel 3-3, poiché, in quella maniera, la classifica sarebbe rimasta invariata. Non condivideva affatto quella scelta rinunciataria, perché, se avesse invece rafforzato il centrocampo, lasciando al Kaiser il ruolo di unica punta, e al _FireShot_ il compito di _bruciare_ la difesa avversaria… Ma, l'allenatore non era lui, oppure Mikami, e oggi in campo non c'era Tsubasa, o Hyūga: nessuno avrebbe, eccetto, forse, soltanto il Capitano, mai disobbedito agli ordini.

Un ennesimo minaccioso contropiede fu miracolosamente sventato da Hermann, che, dopo aver rincorso il numero nove dello Schalke come se avesse avuto le ruote sotto gli scarpini, lo annientò letteralmente con un intervento a gamba tesa, bello tosto, che, infatti, l'arbitro fischiò come punizione. Poi, intanto che il tizio si decideva a rialzarsi, dopo essersi rotolato parecchio sull'erba, in preda, pareva, alle convulsioni, frustrato ed evidentemente esausto, era andato a sputar veleno addosso a Gongers, Hannes e il povero Lintz (reo soltanto di non aver potuto marcare contemporaneamente due avversari); oltre che il suo stecchino…

Quello era il segnale che Kaltz aveva innescato la 'modalità schiacciasassi', e chiunque si fosse trovato sotto i suoi tacchetti ne sarebbe uscito parecchio malconcio. In questo gli ricordava un altro centrocampista che, purtroppo, anche a causa dell'infortunio alla gamba, non aveva affrontato direttamente durante l'ultimo campionato in Giappone, ma in cui, comunque, aveva riconosciuto molte qualità, che ora riteneva analoghe alle sue. Anche Matsuyama aveva quel tipo di carattere sempre piuttosto mite, ma che, se si 'attivava', come Herri, poi non lo riusciva a buttare giù più nessuno, nemmeno la Tigre; pur essendo il suo gioco decisamente meno aggressivo, aveva la stessa grinta, determinazione e costanza del suo biondo amico _sgobbone_.

Ma oggi il destino non stava per niente aiutando, perché, a pochi secondi dalla fine del primo tempo, l'ennesimo pasticcio dei difensori, completato egregiamente da uno dei soliti buchi di EmmentHans, fece fischiare all'arbitro il 3-4 e poi la fine di quei penosi e interminabili quarantacinque minuti. Durante l'intervallo, dopo aver ancora una volta imposto alla squadra di chiudersi completamente in difesa, chiedendo mentalmente, forse, un ennesimo miracolo al Kaiser, Coach Bähr annunciò la sostituzione di Hans.

Genzō non fece in tempo nemmeno ad aprire del tutto la zip della tuta che Schneider intervenne – Oggi non mi sembra proprio il caso di mettere in campo Wakabayashi, Mister. – Tutti si voltarono verso di lui, alcuni sorpresi, altri soddisfatti. Indubbiamente il più stupefatto di tutti era proprio il portiere nipponico, mentre il più malignamente compiaciuto lo stesso estremo difensore tedesco, che, supponeva, evidentemente ma erroneamente, di avere il Capitano dalla sua parte contro il _giapponese_.

– Non è saggio farlo giocare in una partita come questa con una mano ridotta male. – E si voltò verso di lui, sfidandolo implicitamente a negare l'evidenza di ciò che, fino ad ora, avevano saputo soltanto loro due. Coach Bähr lo guardò corrucciato e gli intimò di togliersi i guantoni; esaminò la fasciatura con aria contrita e convenne col Capitano – No, infatti… – poi aggiunse qualche parola di biasimo – Non mi piace dover scoprire le condizioni fisiche dei miei giocatori per caso e all'ultimo momento, Wakabayashi – che non rispose e si limitò a fissare trucemente Schneider.

– Ora non c'è tempo per recriminare, ma dopo ne riparliamo; stanne certo – concluse secco l'allenatore, che poi rivolse l'attenzione al resto della squadra concordando le ultime direttive per il secondo tempo; rimarcando alla difesa e, in particolare, ad Hans di fare più attenzione, raccomandando al centrocampo di smarcare Karl-Heinz soltanto se strettamente necessario, per tentare, così, di arginare il più possibile i danni del contropiede avversario. Anzi, lui stesso sarebbe dovuto arretrare in caso di difficoltà.

Il coach, scontato come la ormai prevedibile sconfitta, forzando la squadra ad un gioco prettamente difensivo, aveva perciò stabilito di rinunciare a lottare a prescindere. Ma il Kaiser era, ahimè, soltanto l'Imperatore, e non il Mago, del Calcio, ed anche l'umore generale, ormai inesorabilmente sotto i tacchetti, contribuì ad ulteriori errori e sviste clamorose, che permisero allo Schalke 04 di dominare totalmente il centrocampo, e alla partita di finire infelicemente con una "sudata" sconfitta: 3-5, facendo pertanto retrocedere la J-HSV proprio sotto i diretti antagonisti odierni.

Il portiere si era chiuso in un muro di silenzio, continuando, comunque, a rimuginare, ora non più sulla maledetta sfiga, ma dalla delusione che provava, poiché proprio colui in cui aveva riposto le sue speranze lo aveva letteralmente "gambizzato", facendo crollare il suo castello di buoni propositi che era riuscito finora a tenere faticosamente in piedi. Evidentemente il Kaiser amichevole e disponibile era solo una farsa; avrebbe dovuto, d'ora in poi, ricominciare a cavarsela da solo, potendo perciò contare soltanto sull'unica persona che meritasse davvero: se stesso.

* * *

Negli spogliatoi, stavolta, altro che vento gelido del Reno, c'era proprio il deserto: quasi ci si sarebbe aspettato di vedere i caratteristici cumuli di polvere rotolare in una tipica città fantasma del Far West. Genzō era talmente amareggiato dalla "spiata" del Capitano, che era rimasto seduto da solo su una panchina, a testa bassa, per tutto il tempo della prevedibile quanto ormai inutile strigliata di Coach Bähr, senza nemmeno fare finta di ascoltare le sue parole; tanto a che serviva fare il cazzettone, ora, quando la responsabilità della sconfitta era stata causata anche dalle sue scelte tattiche.

Si era accorto che ormai erano usciti proprio tutti soltanto quando l'amico Hermann lo aveva riscosso poggiandogli una mano solidale sulla spalla, anche lui piuttosto avvilito. Ma, evidentemente, anche qualcun altro aveva approfittato della totale solitudine dello spogliatoio per assicurarsi rapidamente che nessuno stesse tornando, per aver magari dimenticato qualcosa, e poi richiudere la porta alle proprie spalle.

Schneider si appoggiò allo stipite, incrociando le braccia al petto, e fissò il portiere, ma non con la sua solita aria impassibile, anzi, sembrava piuttosto adirato. Lo sguardo azzurro-ghiaccio del Kaiser del Calcio e quello nero-fuoco del _portiere giapponese_ si intrecciarono silenziosamente per un lunghissimo istante. _~ Così, è __**lui**__, l'incazzato? E magari addirittura con il sottoscritto… ~_ Così, in un moto di sfida e ribellione, Genzō si alzò dalla panca e si diresse verso il Capitano, parandosi davanti a lui ed ergendosi appositamente in tutti i suoi centimetri in più di altezza, esortandolo minacciosamente a spostarsi per lasciarlo passare. Ma questi, repentinamente, reagì afferrandolo per il colletto e sbattendolo pesantemente contro la porta, ribaltando, quindi, le posizioni.

– È inutile che mi guardi con quella faccetta incazzosa, Wakabayashi. – Kaltz si augurò mentalmente che non scoppiasse la terza guerra mondiale e si avvicinò ai due in un tentativo di frapporsi, ma venne "gentilmente" invitato da entrambi all'unisono a non intromettersi – Stanne fuori, Hermann. – Così alzò le mani in segno di incondizionata resa, senza proferire, stranamente, parola, e andandosi a sedere sulla panchina più lontana, limitandosi a succhiare meticolosamente un nuovo stecchino.

Genzō masticò una discreta quantità di amaro fiele e sibilò – Non sono qui per mettere in discussione la decisione del Mister, anche se il _suggerimento_ del Capitano è stato per me totalmente deleterio. – Hermann, giusto un paio d'ore prima, aveva desiderato che i suoi amici si confrontassero, ma certamente non così. Ma non poteva intervenire, perché gli avevano proibito di conciliare, la cosa che sapeva far meglio; così si limitò soltanto a sperare che, una volta tanto, uno dei due ingoiasse un po' di orgoglio e l'altro ritrovasse il suo "lato umano". E, una volta tanto, lui rimase in disparte.

– Mi pareva di averti detto, proprio ieri, che io non faccio mai nulla senza una buona ragione, portiere. Se… ho 'fatto la spia', diciamo, è perché tu sei sicuramente più utile quando sei in perfette condizioni; se oggi avessi giocato con quella mano, sicuramente non saresti riuscito a mantenere la porta inviolata come l'altra volta, soprattutto se gli "effequattro" avessero apportato il solito indubbio contributo. Sono talmente immaturi ed egoisti, vigliacchi e bastardi, che non dubito neanche di una virgola che, nemmeno se fossimo stati sotto di cinque, non di un goal soltanto, non ti avrebbero dato una mano in difesa. Anzi, ti avrebbero sicuramente messo in difficoltà, facendo quindi colare a picco l'intera squadra. E chi ci avrebbe, oltretutto, rimesso più di tutti, saresti stato proprio tu, Genzō. Mi stupisce che non ci arrivi da solo: ti credevo più sveglio. –

Non lo aveva chiamato semplicemente 'portiere' come al solito, o per cognome, come faceva con tutti (eccetto Hermann, ovviamente); per la prima volta si era rivolto a lui per nome, rifletté stupito. E realizzò che con la sua 'spiata' lo aveva invece voluto, in un certo senso, "proteggere" dalla pessima figura che, indubbiamente, avrebbe fatto, giocando in un contesto come quello appena descritto, rischiando, quindi, di perdere la fiducia finora guadagnata con il Mister, anche se era sicuro che, tacendo l'infortunio, l'avesse comunque ormai inevitabilmente già compromessa.

Dovette ammettere che il Capitano aveva indiscutibilmente ragione su tutta la linea, ed espresse il suo assenso con un cenno, socchiudendo le labbra per rispondere. Ma Schneider lo bloccò, mollando improvvisamente il bavero della sua felpa e parandogli davanti alla faccia il palmo della mano, facendogli intendere che la ramanzina non era ancora mica finita. – E pensavi davvero che non mi fossi accorto di quanto ieri, al campetto, soffrissi per il dolore? Essendo un portiere, credevo che fossi consapevole che le tue mani sono i tuoi _strumenti di lavoro_, e, se non ne tieni da conto, rischi di vanificare tutti i progressi che hai fatto finora, oltre che la tua stessa salute. –

Anche in questo aveva dannatamente ragione. Richiuse la bocca e abbassò lo sguardo, chinando il capo in segno di resa incondizionata: il lupo solitario e riottoso aveva infine riconosciuto ed accettato Karl-Heinz Schneider come il suo capobranco. Istintivamente guardò alle spalle del Kaiser, dove, dalla panca, Kaltz annuiva energicamente in senso di approvazione del sermone del capitano predicatore, ma sfoggiava anche un franco sorriso solidale rivolto al suo amico portiere ostinato.

Schneider lo sospinse di lato e schiuse l'uscio; fece per uscire ma poi si voltò appena, per congedarlo con un ulteriore sacramento – Salta gli allenamenti per qualche giorno, parlo io con Coach Bähr; tu pensa solo a curarti quella ferita. Soltanto quando sarai di nuovo tornato ad essere il _mio solito portiere_, fatti vedere al campetto, tanto io lì praticamente ci vivo: manca solo una branda per dormire e una doccia! – sogghignò leggermente – E se ti viene l'istinto di fare qualche stupidaggine, ricorda che sabato prossimo vengono a _suonare_ i "musicanti". A buon intenditor… – E se ne andò.

Genzō emise un sospiro rassegnato; stavolta, a voler sempre strafare, l'aveva proprio combinata grossa. Ma era lo stesso piacevolmente colpito: sebbene prima lo avesse letteralmente annientato, per poi rimproverarlo aspramente, non solo il Kaiser aveva rinnovato verbalmente quel legame silenzioso che si era creato recentemente fra loro, evidenziando che tenesse a lui come avversario, compagno di squadra, persona, ma, magari, anche come potenziale amico, essendosi preoccupato, inoltre, della sua salute. E si concesse la speranza che, in quell'ultima metafora, avesse voluto implicitamente alludere ad una sua eventuale presenza durante la prossima partita, la più difficile di tutto il campionato; dimostrando, quindi, ancora una volta, che, dopotutto, il Capitano non aveva mai archiviato la stima e la fiducia che aveva riposto in lui.

Nonostante non fosse riuscito, stavolta, a vincere la sfida, e anche se la sua reazione avrebbe fatto perdere la pazienza persino a San Mikami; perciò la sua considerazione era ormai, complessivamente, oggettivamente positiva. Così, ritrattò mentalmente le pessime cose che aveva pensato prima in panchina, e rinnovò, al contempo, anche lui positivamente, la sua stima, fiducia e rispetto nei confronti di Karl-Heinz Schneider, riaprendo quella porta che aveva creduto di dover chiudere ancora una volta.

Herri lo guardò un po' sornione e lo raggiunse, posandogli di nuovo una mano sulla spalla, stringendo leggermente – Fa' più attenzione quando vai a pattinare… – Strizzò l'occhio e poi uscì anche lui, lasciandolo definitivamente solo col suo stupore. Ora sì che era del tutto sbalordito; ma, neanche più di tanto, se ci ragionava: era ovvio che quella scimmia curiosa di Kaltz fosse venuta in qualche modo a sapere dell'hockey. Più che altro era meravigliato che finora non gli avesse domandato nulla, soprattutto a proposito del suo infortunio, e che, oltretutto, avesse coperto il suo "piccolo segreto" con Schneider, che gli aveva dimostrato, sia ieri al campetto, sia ora negli spogliatoi, di esserne all'oscuro, visto che nel suo sermone non aveva fatto riferimenti specifici.

Finalmente si decise a raggiungere il resto della squadra sul pullman, dove si rintanò ben lontano da tutti e calcò per bene sugli occhi la visiera del cappellino. Una volta tornati a Poppenbüttel, Coach Bähr gli fece una lunga lavata di capo, sebbene non sembrasse troppo arrabbiato, a dir la verità; più che altro lo riprese per aver taciuto l'infortunio e poter così entrare lo stesso in campo, rischiando di compromettere la sua salute, inficiando i risultati ottenuti finora, bla, bla, bla. Insomma, la stessa identica predica che gli aveva fatto il Capitano, immersa soltanto in un discorso più da adulto. Ma, stranamente, non prese provvedimenti, e Genzō si trovò a domandarsi se fosse stato proprio lui a intercedere, perché forse era già stato punito a sufficienza dagli eventi odierni. O, forse, dallo stesso imparziale destino…

* * *

Una volta a casa era comunque parecchio giù di corda; non gli restava altro che il conforto del **suo** allenatore, che, evidentemente, anche lui aveva preso il numero per partecipare alla nuova attività ludica "_Fare la paternale a Wakabayashi_", perché lo rimproverò per aver voluto fare, come sempre, di testa sua, eccetera, rimarcando che Schneider aveva agito più che saggiamente impedendogli di giocare… Peggio di così non si poteva sentire. Ma poi invece alla fine lo confortò come quando era più piccolo, ricordandogli che erano proprio le situazioni più difficili che aiutavano a crescere.

Dopo una lauta cenetta, preparata apposta da Karen per gli umori avviliti, qualche coccola di Tatsuo, sul divano in salotto davanti alla tv, fece il resto; così, finalmente, il povero malconcio portiere poté infine andare a dormire più sereno e caricato di un nuovo ottimismo. Ora, i suoi prossimi immediati obiettivi erano, nell'ordine: prima, aspettare che guarisse la ferita, poi, riuscire a parare i _FireShot_, e, per finire, magari, giocare contro il Werder Bremen e, perché no, fare la differenza in campo.

L'indomani mattina Genzō si concesse un lungo sonno ristoratore fino a tardi, sarebbe potuto andare a correre anche nel pomeriggio, o magari invece no; doveva riposarsi? E allora lo avrebbe fatto davvero, stavolta. Così si ritrovò a far colazione che ormai era quasi ora di pranzo. Che importava, tanto non avrebbe di certo perso l'appetito.

Mentre Mikami gli stava controllando la medicazione, si presentò in cucina un'orribile apparizione di Niko in mutande, con i capelli completamente arruffati in un cespuglio, che camminava come un morto vivente e aveva gli occhi ancora incrostati di sonno. Il sabato sera era solito tirare fino a notte fonda in qualche strano locale di musica metallara o in discoteca, senza tralasciare, non sia mai, la caccia alle galline. Per lui il buongiorno era sempre un optional, ma, quando, dall'unico occhio che aveva aperto per mangiare, vide il cuginetto ed il suo tutore che armeggiavano con disinfettanti e bende, si risvegliò dal coma: – Toh, il cucciolo si è ferito a una zampina… –

– Sai, mentre si dorme, è difficile farsi male… – rispose Genzō con lo stesso tono del cuginastro. – Ha! Che spirito combattivo, il microbo! Peccato che io non mi rovinerò mai, comunque, volontariamente, la domenica né tantomeno la vita, per inseguire uno stupido pallone. – Il portiere aveva ormai capito che Niko aveva una particolare forte avversione per il calcio, tanto che, quando loro guardavano le partite di Bundesliga in tv, se ne andava sempre con particolare scazzo. Anche lui dipendeva da Karen per i pasti e le faccende domestiche, ma, quando non era fuori, passava praticamente tutto il suo tempo nell'appartamento che il despota gli aveva messo a disposizione, tranne in qualche rara serata o domenica in cui li degnava della sua ingombrante presenza.

Oggi, però, lo 'spirito combattivo del microbo' ancora sonnecchiava e sembrava non dare segnali di volersi svegliare tanto presto, si vede che aveva deciso di riposare anche lui; così, si limitò a scrollare le spalle indifferente. Ma Tatsuo ebbe, invece, un insolito moto di fastidio – A non fare niente di produttivo, è altrettanto più facile non rischiare nulla. – Niko rise beffardo – Ha! Ma da che inutile pulpito arriva la predica: e tu, invece, cosa fai di produttivo, eh? Oh, già, a parte il tuo 'utile' ruolo di Wärter **1** del microbo e subalterno del sommo Bulle **2**; naturalmente quello non conta, poiché torna utile _a te_… – Genzō immediatamente prese le difese del suo allenatore – Noi, però, siamo qui per scelta, non agli arresti domiciliari. –

Mikami era repentinamente tornato ad essere il solito tollerante Tatsuo che preferiva evitare le discussioni accese, infatti, si limitò ad un conciliante – Niko, ognuno ha la sua personale scala di valori, che non sempre gli altri condividono, proprio come le scelte; ma non vuol dire che siano sempre assolutamente giuste, o sbagliate. –

Il ragazzo era presumibilmente stato punto sul vivo dai commenti, poiché assunse la consueta espressione di malevolo sarcasmo, rispondendo – Io sarò anche rinchiuso qui senza possibilità di scelta, che grande verità, – guardò distrattamente il cuginetto, per poi fissare eloquentemente Mikami, – ma, perlomeno, non sono né il burattino né il leccapiedi di qualcun altro. – Il cugino stava evidentemente sottolineando, alla sua maniera insolente e villana, l'atteggiamento, secondo la sua opinione, di sottomissione incondizionata di Tatsuo nei confronti di suo padre.

Al portiere dava sempre parecchio fastidio quando Niko si permetteva di rivolgersi in quella maniera; a lui era stato insegnato a portare rispetto e, comunque, riteneva che, nemmeno nel più "emancipato" occidente, quello potesse essere un comportamento ammissibile da tenere con un uomo adulto. Schiuse la bocca con l'evidente intenzione di replicare qualcosa di altrettanto tagliente, ma scorse Mikami che, pur limitandosi a fissare Niko con aria seria, strinse le labbra sottili impercettibilmente, e capì che lo stava invitando implicitamente a trattenersi; così si costrinse a mordersi la lingua, facendo davvero uno sforzo enorme.

Il cugino si alzò da tavola lasciando tutto in disordine, senza preoccuparsi di rimettere a posto i resti della sua colazione selvaggia, concludendo la sua sequela di cattiverie in giapponese. – _**Hai**_, Mikami-san, ma se sono costretto ad obbedire allo sbirro, è perché purtroppo, mio malgrado, e se potessi lo eviterei più che volentieri, **io** faccio parte della famiglia. _Tu_, invece, per quanto ti sforzi di entrarci dentro, rimarrai, sempre e comunque, un estraneo; per quanto ti sia illuso nel considerare il microbo come tuo figlioccio, **lui** sarà, sempre e comunque, un Wakabayashi. –

Tatsuo, all'apparenza, non mutò espressione ma Genzō, conoscendolo molto meglio di chiunque altro, vide un'ombra triste passare dietro le lenti fumé. Niko lo aveva colpito, ferendolo, apposta, in quello che lui considerava più sacrosanto: il rapporto di amicizia fraterna con suo padre e l'affetto _quasi_ paterno nei suoi confronti, che non era dovuto a doppi fini come poteva insinuare il cuginastro, ma era sincero e dettato dal cuore.

Perciò, stavolta, col cazzo che il microbo se ne sarebbe stato zitto… E i due cugini ci misero esattamente trenta secondi per arrivare a litigare pesantemente. Uno ricordò all'altro di come lui stesso non fosse esattamente un esempio di rettitudine e lealtà, e che, per la frustrazione di essere stato allontanato dalla sua stessa famiglia, poteva soltanto prendersela con se stesso. Per finire, sottolineò che, in ogni caso, nemmeno a loro due era gradita la sua presenza in quella, cosiddetta, _non-famiglia_ composta da allenatore e portiere, o meglio, da 'guardia e microbo'.

Ma quell'altro non era di certo il tipo che avrebbe permesso ad un bambinetto viziato e perbenino di potergli insegnare a stare al mondo; lui – la vita – aveva imparato ad affrontarla sulla strada, da solo, senza nessuno che gli pulisse sempre il moccio. Il litigio da pesante si trasformò, così, in un alterco al limite della rissa, che si concluse con il maggiore che vinse su tutta la linea, poiché il più piccolo era ancora troppo immaturo e ingenuo per riuscire a sostenere la sua dialettica spietatamente affilata, e con un Mikami ora completamente grigio in volto, un tutt'uno con il colore delle lenti.

Niko, evidentemente soddisfatto di sé, ma, forse, ancora non completamente, fece per andarsene definitivamente dalla cucina con aria tronfia, ma prima volle esternare un ultimo "gradito" _consiglio_ – Scopa un po' di più Mikami-san, magari così riesci a farti una famiglia tua. – A quel punto, però, si ritrovò con un battipanni che incombeva pericolosamente davanti alla faccia, brandito come una paletta di Stop, di quelle in dotazione ai vigili, da una alquanto inviperita Karen, che abbaiò, e in giapponese.

– Ed io dico che, qui dentro, ognuno debba pensare un po' di più ai fatti propri senza permettersi di sindacare su quelli altrui. E se sento, di nuovo, certe frasi, come quelle che ho udito poco fa', da chiunque di voi… – includendo anche Genzō nel suo sguardo minatorio – Questo aggeggio lo uso per togliere la polvere dalle vostre lingue troppo lunghe e male abituate. – E impugnò il battipanni con entrambe le mani come se fosse stata una spada o una mazza da baseball. Non volò più una mosca.

Apparentemente soddisfatta del risultato ottenuto, concluse – Adesso, in due minuti, vi voglio tutti quanti fuori di qui, ché anch'io ho necessità di _scopare_… il pavimento. – Attesero che uscisse dalla stanza sempre in un totale e religioso, riverito, silenzio, persino Mikami sembrava un po' impaurito dalla donnona tedesca. Niko, non prima di aver rivolto un'ultima occhiata di disprezzo al mondo, se ne andò a rinchiudersi a casa sua. Genzō e Tatsuo iniziarono a riordinare la cucina dallo scempio, per poi decidere, con una saggia mutua occhiata, che era meglio fuggire prima che Karen tornasse. E alla fine uscirono per una salutare boccata d'aria fresca.

* * *

Katharina Holtzmann assaporò la quiete che adesso regnava nell'appartamento ormai deserto, entrando in cucina 'armata' di scopa, paletta e occorrente per lavare. Grazie a Dio, avevano preso tutti sul serio la sua 'richiesta' di levarsi dalla sua, ora alquanto indisposta, presenza. Altrimenti, non era sicura che sarebbe riuscita, un'altra volta, a sopprimere efficacemente la tentazione, provata poc'anzi, di battere energicamente quei sederini cugini e lavare per bene le loro boccacce col sapone.

_~ Sant'Iddio, che nervoso ~_ le avevano fatto venire quei due… Perciò decise, anche se lo aveva già fatto abbondantemente prima, mentre ascoltava quello sproloquio di cagate, di mettere di nuovo sullo stenditoio tutti i tappeti e coperte di casa, sfogando su di loro il suo inequivocabile forte desiderio di inculcare, in quelle due teste calde, un po' di: buon senso, disciplina, rispetto, educazione, umiltà; non necessariamente in quell'ordine, ma, decisamente, tutte assieme. Altrimenti, oggi avrebbe probabilmente trasceso il suo ruolo di "governante". Certo che, se lo metteva a confronto con il suo stipendio, tutti i soldi di Herr Wakabayashi non sarebbero bastati ancora per molto.

La vecchia del pianterreno la guardò arcigna, come al solito, visibilmente seccata dal rumore che stava facendo col battipanni, ma, stavolta, evidentemente, dovette essersi resa conto, dall'espressione ricevuta in risposta, ancora più torva della sua, che sarebbe stato meglio non stuzzicare il cane, sebbene non dormisse affatto. Il mestiere, a lei più consono, di 'consulente dello spirito', lo avrebbe, comunque, fatto addirittura gratis, e più che volentieri, per questa rappezzata e bizzarra famiglia allargata, nei cui componenti riconosceva, come era nella sua indole ottimista e fiduciosa nel prossimo, buone potenzialità di crescita e aggregazione. Ma, diamine, non si rendeva conto, il sommo (come lo aveva definito prima il nipote) Wakabayashi-san, che, in questa maniera, aveva messo in seria difficoltà Mikami? Che diavolo di concezione di amicizia e fiducia aveva quel… Si morse la lingua e chiese perdono per la brutta parola giapponese che le era venuta improvvisamente in mente.

Genzō era, sì, una testa calda, ma ancora una _testina_ dal carattere per adesso ancora malleabile; data la sua giovane età, col tempo, gli spigoli sarebbero stati smussati; Nicolaus, però, era una mina vagante ancora inesplosa, troppo per il temperamento mite e, soprattutto, la totale inesperienza come genitore di Tatsuo, poco adatto a fare il cane da guardia. E intanto, lui se ne stava a guardare dalla lontana Londra, mentre la responsabilità del nipote avrebbe dovuto essere solo e soltanto sua. _~ Pedalati la tua bicicletta… ~_ D'accordo che le sue intenzioni erano potenzialmente meritevoli, altrimenti non avrebbe mai preso in considerazione l'idea di trasformare radicalmente le sue abitudini, nemmeno per tutto l'oro del mondo. Ben prima che "_Sensei_" venisse al mondo, aveva scelto di diventare una devota cristiana.

Ma oggi il concetto di tolleranza era sceso, di parecchio oltre, il limite consentito dalla sua enorme pazienza. Non era comunque una santa, benché ne portasse il nome, e prima si era chiesta, più volte, retoricamente, se Giobbe e Tatsuo si potessero scrivere con gli stessi kanji. _~ Stavolta non te la mando di certo a dire, neppure in Tedesco! ~_ considerò, alla fine, più calma, mentre, prima, dava un'occhiata generale alle stanze di casa Mikami – Wakabayashi, ora, perfettamente linde e profumate, che Tokugawa se ne stesse pure a sguazzare nel suo porcile… Dopo, sfilando il cordless dal supporto, e infischiandosene altamente dell'eventualità di distogliere il "despota" dai suoi affari.

-

**1** Guardia  
**2** Sbirro

* * *

**Credits e Note:**

Citazione ed esplicito riferimento a "I musicanti di Brema" nota fiaba dei Fratelli Grimm.

* * *

Con questa parte il cerchio fra i nostri tre amici calciatori, o meglio, chiamiamolo _triangolo_, si chiude, e d'ora in poi il loro rapporto diventerà sempre più saldo, come quello di una famiglia. Soltanto che anche nelle migliori famiglie si litiga e si dicono cose brutte, che spesso non si pensano veramente, e l'SGGK avrà modo di confrontarsi con il suo cuginastro e rivedere alcune delle sue incrollabili certezze.


	16. È la tua vita, la tua strada :presente:

Ascolto: **Ur Life** di _Marusha_ consigliato dopo il terzo break.

* * *

Allenatore e portiere camminavano da qualche minuto sulla Poppenbütteler Weg senza avere una meta reale, ognuno ancora immerso in riflessioni verosimilmente legate al diverbio, avvenuto prima a casa, che, alla fine, aveva coinvolto tutti i suoi abitanti. Per Genzō quel silenzio stava diventando insopportabile, così provò a spezzarlo in maniera neutra e indifferente, proponendogli di fare due passi fino al lago.

– Ma, l'Außenalster non è un po' lontano per raggiungerlo a piedi? – Il ragazzo sorrise – Ma io, infatti, sto parlando del "lago" di Poppenbüttel, anche se non è un lago vero e proprio: l'Alster, in quel particolare punto, è abbastanza largo e profondo, e quindi la corrente è piuttosto ferma; così sembra che sia davvero un laghetto. – L'uomo rimase un po' sorpreso, notando che stavano praticamente ritornando a casa, per poi tagliare in una via laterale e trovarsi di fronte la consueta folla domenicale.

– Certo che, non essermi mai reso conto, dopo tutti questi mesi, di avere un non-lago, proprio dietro casa… – Il portiere ridacchiò – Beh, non sarebbe di certo la prima volta, che ti capita di… "svanirti". – Tatsuo aggrottò la fronte, ben consapevole da dove, o meglio, da chi, avesse imparato quel termine, _svanito_, come avrebbe detto qualcuno, e istintivamente sorrise. – Ah, ti ci metti anche tu? – Genzō rise di nuovo – Dai, se poi hai voglia, oggi, dopo pranzo, ti porto a fare un giro turistico della ridente località. –

Dal consueto gruppo di piccoli calciatori si staccò il suo fan più accanito, quello che, ogni volta che passava da quelle parti, la domenica mattina, prima lo chiamava a gran voce per invitarlo alla solita partitella, poi lo subissava con ogni possibile domanda sull'incontro di Zweite Liga del sabato precedente, infine, gli si appiccicava addosso come una piccola zecca per tutto il tempo che rimaneva con loro. In fin dei conti era soltanto un ragazzino, un po' troppo vivace, sì, ma nel complesso simpatico e sveglio.

Infatti, come da copione, cominciò a parlare a macchinetta – Ehi! S.G.G.K.! Ma dove eri finito?! Pensavo non venissi più, ormai! Brutta storia ieri con lo Schalke 04, eh? Ma, se avessi giocato tu, col cavolo che li segnavano cinque goal! – Genzō sorrise a quel fiume di parole che lo aveva travolto. – Dai, su, vieni a giocare, così mi racconti. –

Mikami gli lanciò uno sguardo ammonitore, sottintendendo alla forzata immobilità in cui avrebbe dovuto tenere la mano infortunata, ma immediatamente lo anticipò – Non ti agitare, qui solitamente il mio ruolo è di trequartista o, al massimo, seconda punta, no? – Strizzò l'occhio al suo amichetto, che approvò enfaticamente – Scusa eh, ma è _ovvissimo_: se ti metti in porta tu, noi ce ne possiamo andare tutti a casa! –

– Come vedi, dovrò usare solo i piedi… – L'allenatore sorrise rassegnato, scuotendo la testa, divertito da quel piccolo ciclone di ragazzino, e costatando che Genzō non ci riusciva proprio a stare lontano dal calcio, nemmeno per un paio d'ore. Mentre si allontanavano verso l'improvvisato campo da gioco, il bambino, che avrà avuto cinque, massimo sei, anni di età, riprese a sparare domande a raffica al portiere, come una mitraglietta: – Beh, allora, raccontami della partita. Ehi, sono proprio contento che sei arrivato, finalmente! Sai, il nostro allenatore dice che siamo tutti migliorati da quando giochiamo la domenica assieme a te… Uh, ma che ti sei fatto alla mano? –

Mikami allora si sedette sull'erba, rilassandosi mentalmente e accantonando in parte tutte le ombre che lo avevano turbato fino a poco prima: guardare quei ragazzini, così giovani ed entusiasti, in una semplice partita senza alcuna pretesa agonistica, gli fece ricordare quando a Nankatsu, solo pochi anni fa, per fare contento Genzō bastavano due calci ad un pallone in giardino; erano tempi decisamente più facili, rifletté.

Il suo occhio attento di allenatore gli fece notare quanto il portiere, rispetto all'anno scorso, avesse acquisito ancor più senso del gioco in campo. Certo, il suo dribbling era lento e un po' scoordinato, e nei tackle i bambini lo saltavano come grilli, ma era una cosa normale per un estremo difensore; nella marcatura a uomo, però, era efficace, e i suoi assist davvero precisi, indirizzandoli, ogni volta, all'attaccante che si trovava nella posizione più favorevole. Evidentemente, l'allenamento che aveva fatto durante quelle due settimane con Karl-Heinz Schneider era servito parecchio.

Si guardò attorno distrattamente, mentre si riprometteva di fare più di attenzione anche a tutto il resto di quello che riguardava Genzō, non solo il lato sportivo, e notò una ragazzina, che doveva avere circa la sua stessa età, e una bambina sedute poco distanti da lui; la più grande era intenta a leggere e la piccola a disegnare. La bimba incrociò il suo sguardo e sorrise, poi disse qualcosa alla sorella (così presunse Mikami) maggiore, che lanciò un'occhiata verso il campetto di calcio e dopo si alzò chiamando a gran voce – Arne! Adesso non hai più scuse, andiamo a casa! –

– Ma no, dai, uffa! Abbiamo appena cominciato! – le urlò di rimando proprio il piccolo amico del portiere. – Ti ho accontentato a restare finché non arrivava il tuo Genzō, e adesso è qui, perciò approfittane, riempiti della sua presenza: toccalo, abbraccialo, annusalo… Strappagli una ciocca di capelli o lembo di maglietta da portarti via come souvenir, perché ora si torna a casa senza discutere. Primo, Arie ed io abbiamo fame; secondo, _io_ devo studiare, oggi, non so già tutto come qualcuno di mia conoscenza. – E rivolse apposta uno sguardo contrariato proprio a Genzō.

Mikami sorrise vedendo il ragazzino che metteva il broncio, seccato, e il portiere che provava diplomaticamente a convincerlo ad assecondare la ragazza; la bimba lo scrutò di nuovo, ridacchiando, poi strattonò la manica della sorella, che si accorse della sua presenza. Dal lieve rossore che apparve sulle sue guance, sembrò rendersi conto di avere fatto una figuraccia, ma si riprese istantaneamente – Senta, Herr Wakabayashi: potrei chiederle un grandissimo favore, davvero enorme? – Tatsuo esitò – Sì… Ma… –

Stava per correggere la ragazza sulla presunta paternità, ma, poiché gli altri due li avevano ormai raggiunti, preferì evitare, perché non voleva mettere in difficoltà Genzō, che, sapeva perfettamente, non amava rivelare troppo di sé a persone che conosceva da poco, e lui non sapeva che livello di confidenza ci fosse fra loro.

E mentre il portiere esortava l'amichetto ad obbedire, promettendo che la prossima domenica avrebbero giocato un'intera partita, la ragazzina aveva salutato Genzō con un sarcastico – Buongiorno anche a te! Alla buon'ora! – poi si era rivolta di nuovo a lui – Potrebbe regalare una foto del Portiere Numero Uno al suo _ammiratore numero uno_? Così se la appiccica in cameretta, accanto a quella di Maradona e di Rolf Schneider, e magari, finalmente, la smette di stressare la vita a tutti con: Genzō di qua, S.G.G.K. di là… Non fa altro che parlare di lui – rivolse gli occhi al cielo sbuffando divertita.

– Beh, oddio… – Mikami guardava alternativamente la famigliola: la maggiore adesso fissava il portiere con uno sguardo furbo, se la sua intenzione era stata di metterlo in imbarazzo, allora c'era perfettamente riuscita, dato che l'espressione di Genzō era quella tipica, studiatamente impassibile; la sorellina ridacchiava e il fratellino si stava trattenendo soltanto per non mettere ancora di più in difficoltà il suo amico. E ora che li osservava da vicino, aveva notato che i due più piccoli erano gemelli. Poi, sebbene fosse visibilmente deluso, il miniterremoto acconsentì a tornare a casa; i tre ragazzi si accomiatarono e il portiere sibilò – Il buongiorno è tutto tuo, cara… –

Tatsuo non riuscì a trattenere una risatina, era contento che Genzō si fosse fatto degli amici; lui rispose alla sua muta domanda con un ironico – Fräulein Weiss di solito non è così acida… peggio! – E andò avanti a spiegare, spontaneamente, che la ragazza era la sua compagna di banco part-time insieme a Kaltz e un tale Scooter.

Probabilmente glielo doveva aver anche già raccontato, e di nuovo si rammaricò che, ultimamente, erano state davvero poche le volte in cui avevano trascorso un po' di tempo assieme semplicemente a parlare come una volta. Ma il portiere non gli aveva mai fatto pesare le sue frequenti assenze.

Mentre tornavano a casa, poiché anche loro due avevano cominciato a sentire i morsi della fame, e augurandosi scherzosamente che Karen non avesse avvelenato il pranzo, proseguirono nelle chiacchiere; o meglio, Genzō aveva raccontato qualche divertente aneddoto di scuola, come la "Lotta di Classe in Laboratorio" o le "Prodezze del Maestro delle Caccole". Proponendo, infine, di includere, nel loro giro turistico, la fumetteria di Sasel, tanto per fargli vedere che c'era un piccolo angolo di Giappone anche lì in terra straniera, e, magari, fargli conoscere gli amici otaku.

Perché no, per una volta poteva concedersi una piccola pausa anche lui. Una volta raggiunto il cancello, prima di entrare, Genzō si fece serio e gli disse che non doveva preoccuparsi, che le 'cazzate' che aveva 'sparato' prima Niko lui sapeva perfettamente non essere vere. E Mikami, sospirando, si ripromise non solo di concedersi più tempo per seguire, come si deve, il portiere, ma di fare in modo che non accadessero più spiacevoli diverbi tra due ragazzi che facevano parte della sua famiglia.

* * *

Dopo pranzo, in cui Niko non si fece vedere nemmeno in cartolina, squillò il telefono e Karen lo chiamò in disparte. Dalla sua faccia capì subito: Yūta. Per quale dannato motivo chiamava di domenica a quell'ora così inconsueta? Guai in vista. Incominciò a fargli il solito resoconto, a cui però sembrava prestare nessuna attenzione, infatti, lo interruppe quasi subito e piuttosto seccamente. – Se lo scriteriato ti crea problemi, ho ripetuto mille volte che devi dirmelo, mi urta venire a sapere le cose dalla Holtzmann, come oggi. Se pensa di poter dire o fare il cazzo che gli pare… –

– Ma, suvvia… – provò ad inserirsi nel suo monologo. – No 'suvvia'; anche se la cosa non ti piace e _urta_ il tuo animo sensibile, Niko è un pessimo elemento che ha bisogno di una bella regolata. Ed io lo sento che ti stai facendo di nuovo prendere dall'eroico proposito di aggiustare sempre tutto con le buone, Tatsuo. –

– Yū-chan… – lo interruppe usando di proposito quel nomignolo che, sapeva benissimo, detestare a morte, perché dava rilievo al fatto che era lui il più giovane, e sogghignò, mentre si immaginava l'espressione incazzosissima che doveva sicuramente avere in quel momento. Infatti, ottenne l'effetto sperato, ovvero che si zittisse.

– Sì, Senpai? – sibilò con tono sinistro. Tatsuo non si trattenne più e scoppiò a ridere. – Ecco, ora che ti sei calmato… Se permetti, certe cose mi fanno stridere i pensieri. Ed io, prima di condannarlo al patibolo, vorrei capire il perché Niko continui a covare tutto quest'astio verso suo padre; eppure di tempo ne è passato… –

– Appunto, tu vuoi capire le cose anche quando sono lampanti come il sole. E, rilassati, che l'astio che cova adesso, il degenerato, lo sta conservando tutto per me, ed io non vedo l'ora di sguazzarci dentro, fosse la volta buona che si rende conto di quanto sta rischiando grosso… Tu hai il brutto vizio di essere sempre leale verso chiunque, ma cosa ti entra in tasca a riaggiustare i cocci altrui, eh? E poi, tanto, stavolta ti devi fare da parte, volente o nolente, perché Yoshio ha dato _a me_ carta bianca. –

– E perché, comunque, io non sarei in grado – intervenne Mikami. – Esatto. Limitati a fare quello che sai: _io_ non sarei mai stato _in grado_ di dare a Genzō il sostegno dal lato pratico e "tecnico" che invece tu gli puoi offrire. Il suo dannato sogno è di diventare un portiere di calcio come te? Ha, ben venga. Ma che almeno abbia un esempio solido da cui capire che per ottenere qualcosa non basta pretendere ma bisogna farsi il culo tanto. E qui _tu_ hai carta bianca. – Fece una pausa in cui sospirò rassegnato.

– Per tutto il resto… Il compito di salvare l'anima di mio nipote dall'inferno lascialo a Karen, e quello di essere la carogna da odiare a me, che mi riesce tanto bene. E, mi ripeto: se il signorino dovesse dare di nuovo filo da torcere, io salto subito sul primo aereo, all'occorrenza… Non esiste che ti possa trattare a quella maniera e restare impunito – concluse con tono fermo ma solidale.

Tatsuo non replicò, accettando, perciò, implicitamente, di farsi da parte, anche se non condivideva del tutto come aveva deciso di affrontare il "problema Niko"; non credeva, come Yūta, che le maniere forti risolvessero sempre tutto, ma, in fin dei conti, Yoshio non si era rivolto al lui ma al cognato, erano, pertanto, _affari di famiglia_.

Così, rimasero in silenzio qualche istante, riappropriandosi ognuno del proprio ruolo, poi presero a conversare di argomenti più leggeri e, in alcuni casi, riguardanti Genzō. – Ah, piuttosto, – disse Yūta dopo un po', – quell'aggeggio che ha chiesto dovrebbe arrivare in settimana con il corriere, ma, magari, è preferibile che non lo veda fino al giorno del suo compleanno, giusto per ricordargli che non sempre si ottiene tutto ciò che si desidera, e, soprattutto, tutto e subito. –

– Non sia mai… – rispose Tatsuo, e insieme sghignazzarono. Dopodiché si salutarono augurandosi di risentirsi in occasioni più piacevoli. E Mikami si trovò, suo malgrado, a ricordare gli eventi del passato che avevano portato prima a separare una famiglia e poi a riunire i due cugini in quella maniera assurda.

* * *

Genzō se lo sentiva sottopelle che in quella misteriosa telefonata a sorpresa c'entrava sicuramente il despota, l'istinto suggeriva sempre bene. Perché, se non c'era nulla di sospetto, andare a parlare in privato? E poi Mikami era tornato senza dire una parola e, soprattutto, non gli aveva passato il cordless. _~ Ma che bella novità, adesso non gli interessa nemmeno più fare l'interrogatorio? ~_ Però Tatsuo sembrava più contento di prima, e questo, per adesso, era più che sufficiente.

Una seconda telefonata, dopo pochi minuti, gli portò via anche la speranza di poter trascorrere il pomeriggio con il suo allenatore, poiché dalla Federazione reclamarono urgentemente la sua presenza. _~ Ma che cazzo dovranno mai fare di domenica… ~_ Così, si arrese del tutto a una giornata storta e prese a caso un libro dalla libreria, sistemandosi su una sdraio al sole in giardino.

Magari si poteva finalmente godere un po' di pace e relax; ma era inutile, rimuginare era più forte di lui. E la Harley di Niko era proprio lì, sotto la tettoia, al riparo dagli agenti atmosferici, linda e lucida come sempre: il nero della carena sembrava rifuggire ogni singolo bruscolino di polvere, e le cromature di marmitta, cerchioni, manubrio e specchietti brillavano sebbene fosse posteggiata all'ombra. Pareva che, per suo cugino, quella fosse l'unica cosa a cui tenesse davvero, quando, invece, per il resto delle 'cose materiali' manifestava una palese indifferenza. Non acquistava mai né vestiario di marca né accessori troppo costosi, persino la sua nutrita discoteca era composta principalmente di vecchi vinile consunti e recuperati in qualche mercatino delle pulci.

E come se fosse stato evocato dai suoi pensieri, l'animale apparve. Genzō era ancora parecchio incazzato per il bisticcio della mattina, così distolse rapidamente lo sguardo, riportandolo sulle tre righe del capitolo che aveva ormai riletto una dozzina di volte. Quando Niko accese la moto, lui si ritrovò, suo malgrado, ad osservare attentamente i movimenti del cugino che regolava meticolosamente il carburatore, mentre sgasava piano ma ripetutamente sull'acceleratore, finché il suo orecchio sensibile non decise che il rumore era perfetto e alla fine la spense sorridendo soddisfatto.

Anche il portiere, in effetti, trovava che il rombo profondo della Harley fosse piacevole da ascoltare, in un certo senso persino invitante ed eccitante, perché dava soltanto un assaggio delle vibrazioni che doveva invece trasmettere quel tipo di moto quando la… "si teneva _sotto di sé_", come diceva sempre Niko, paragonandola infatti ad una donna, e potendo soltanto immaginarsi qualcosa che finora non aveva mai provato dal vero.

_~ Chissà come sarebbe ~_ pensò curiosamente. Il cuginastro, come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero, incrociò il suo sguardo e incominciò – Ehi, microbo! Ti va un giretto sulla mia bellezza? – con un tono assolutamente allegro, come se prima non fosse successo proprio niente. Genzō fece spallucce continuando a tenere l'inutile libro sul grembo. Niko rise – Ma chi vuoi prendere per il culo, microbo! L'hai guardata così tanto che, se fosse una ragazza, l'avresti già spogliata! –

Il portiere suo malgrado sorrise, e, anche se non avrebbe mai mostrato apertamente il suo interesse al cugino, l'idea del suo primo giro in moto lo esaltava. – Uhm, perché no – rispose con un tono il più incolore possibile. – Va' su a casa mia: sul comò c'è un integrale nero. E mettiti un giaccone pesante, che siamo quasi a dicembre… –

Quando Genzō tornò, vide che Niko aveva già portato la Harley fuori dal cancello; si avvicinò e lui gli rise sonoramente in faccia – Non pretenderai mica di metterti il casco con quel coso in testa! – Il portiere sgranò gli occhi _~ Già, che stupido ~_ era talmente abituato ad averlo calcato che si era dimenticato di lasciarlo in camera sua.

Esitò: era scontato che, se fosse ritornato indietro, il cuginastro irrequieto si sarebbe sicuramente scocciato di aspettarlo, magari cambiando idea, e decidere, quindi, di non volerlo più portare.

Ma Niko risolse all'istante la sua indecisione alla sua maniera rozza, strappandoglielo, letteralmente, via dalla testa per poi buttarlo nel sellino. Genzō ringhiò contrariato per il trattamento subito dal suo… Ma non fece nemmeno in tempo a finire di pensare la frase che, sempre con molta malagrazia, gli tolse il casco di mano per metterglielo su prepotentemente; poi gli mosse il cranio nelle varie direzioni, sincerandosi che gli calzasse ben aderente, finché, soddisfatto, ghignò – Questo di solito lo usano le mie galline… Si vede che anche tu hai una testolina piccolina. – Il portiere provò di nuovo a protestare ma lui, più svelto, gli tirò giù la visiera per zittirlo.

Poi, invece, con insolita delicatezza gli regolò l'allacciatura sotto il mento, continuando comunque a blaterare – E noi non vogliamo mica che il cucciolotto, oltre alla zampina, si faccia male anche alla sua testina di cazzino… – E, con un ultimo colpetto al casco, concluse – A posto. Ora sei collaudato. – Indossò il suo, sempre nero totale ma con una ghignante morte cicca aerografata sulla sommità, accese la moto, portandola avanti per disinserire il cavalletto, e lo incalzò – Dai, sali. E reggiti. –

* * *

Mentre percorrevano a velocità sostenuta la Poppenbüttler Hauptstraße, in direzione Nord, strada che seguiva parallela l'Alster, Niko rallentò un po' e, sollevando la visiera, si voltò appena verso il cuginetto – Paura, microbo? –

– Non direi proprio. – Anzi, era davvero una bella sensazione: velocità percepita come aria pungente, che sferzava il suo giaccone, e asfalto, che scorreva sotto le ruote. – E allora perché mi stai aggrappato come una piccola scimmia? – ridacchiò il cugino. Così si scostò un po' imbarazzato, continuando, però, a rimanere saldamente ancorato ai suoi fianchi. – Ed io che ne so che non ti metti a fare le corse… – provò a giustificarsi.

– Beh, microbo, passi che non sei mai salito su una due ruote, prima d'ora, ma questa non è mica una "moto GP": più di tanto, veloce non va, sai! – Sghignazzò, di nuovo, evidentemente ben contento di poter ancora prendere in giro il cucciolo.

Genzō non raccolse la provocazione e si limitò ad osservare il paesaggio che sfrecciava, comunque, abbastanza rapidamente, e si faceva sempre più isolato e boscoso. Aveva lasciato quasi subito la strada principale continuando a seguire il tortuoso percorso del fiume, prendendo vie secondarie e poco trafficate. _~ Dove diavolo stiamo andando? ~_ Ancora qualche chilometro e si sarebbero ritrovati in Schleswig-Holstein.

Improvvisamente, Niko rallentò e si fermò in un grande spiazzo: erano arrivati fino al capolinea dell'autobus che prendeva tutte le mattine per andare a scuola. Sollevò la visiera, poi, altrettanto inaspettatamente, lanciò l'idea – Vuoi provare tu, microbo? –

Genzō balbettò – Cosa? Ma… Io, non… – Il cuginastro, sempre più contento di poter mettere in difficoltà il microbo, lo stuzzicò – Guarda che non ci vuole mica una scienza a mettere le marce, accelerare e frenare. E se fai esattamente come ti dico io, vedrai che impari alla svelta. Che c'è, piuttosto, hai paura? Guarda che io non ti lascio mica andare da solo: ci tengo all'incolumità della mia bellezza, e un po' anche alla tua. –

Il pensiero di poter davvero provare a portare la moto lo galvanizzò, anche se aveva una discreta fifa, in effetti, ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso apertamente con Niko, così tergiversò – Ok, scienza, ma se ci beccano i vigili? – Nel frattempo lui spense il motore e mise la Harley sul cavalletto. – Ma, scusa, a te che importa? Tanto, la multa la fanno a me, cucciolo. – Il portiere scese e si tolse il casco, l'altro fece lo stesso ma rimase seduto, anzi, si stravaccò sul sellino continuando a fissarlo sornione.

Pensò che, probabilmente, quella del cugino fosse soltanto l'ennesima provocazione: lo stava sfidando per vedere se avrebbe avuto il coraggio di dire di sì, ma, alla fine, lo avrebbe sicuramente soltanto preso in giro; così accettò – Allora, cosa devo fare? –

Invece no, l'intenzione di Niko era reale, perché si raddrizzò, posò il casco a terra e si spostò indietro sulla sella. – Intanto, ti metti qui davanti a me. – Genzō fu preso da un filo di panico ed esitò. – Ullallà, se sapevo che te la saresti fatta sotto, ti avrei detto di mettere su il pannolino, oltre che il giaccone… – ghignò il cuginastro. Allora, il portiere, piccato nell'orgoglio, si difese energicamente – Certo che la fanno a te, la multa… Ma, se fermano un minore alla guida di un mezzo, non credi che magari poi vanno anche a fare rapporto ai familiari? Dopodiché Mikami trascriverà la _tua_ multa sul **mio** culo! – Lo fissò per sfidarlo a contestare la sua argomentazione assolutamente logica.

– Ma che palle, Genzō. Ma tu, sei capace di decidere qualcosa per conto tuo, che non sia quello che ti dice di fare il pupazzo, i cui fili vengono tirati dal burattinaio pazzo? – Curioso, stavolta Niko non lo aveva chiamato con i consueti appellativi faunistici…

Non raccolse di proposito la sua palese offesa verso Tatsuo, ma l'allusione all'essere ritenuto anche lui indirettamente sottomesso al despota gli fece ritrovare un pizzico di sana arroganza. – No, quando ne ho voglia, anch'io faccio i cazzi che mi pare; non è una prerogativa soltanto tua. – Suo cugino, ora, sorrideva compiaciuto: stuzzicandolo con quelle parole, evidentemente, aveva voluto ottenere proprio quella reazione.

Così, con una sicurezza ben lungi dall'essere provata veramente, Genzō risalì sulla Harley, stavolta mettendosi al "posto di guida".

Il cuginastro, con insolita calma e pazienza, gli spiegò con precisione tutto quello che riteneva dovesse imparare, facendogli, prima, ripetere parecchie volte i gesti da fermi, perché li memorizzasse a dovere, col cavalletto inserito; poi, quando ritenne che fosse giunto il momento di andare a provare sulla strada, recuperò i caschi da terra, e, una volta indossati, lo tolse. Genzō indugiò, aveva il cuore che gli pulsava decisamente forte nel petto, ora sentendo, distintamente, sia le vibrazioni, che il motore gli stava trasmettendo in tutto il corpo, sia il peso della moto, infatti, per un istante, aveva creduto che si sarebbe inclinata di lato perché non era abbastanza forte da reggerla.

Ma i piedi di Niko erano ben piantati per terra, e sicuramente più saldamente dei suoi, infatti, la Harley rimase perfettamente dritta. E allora il portiere si sentì più sicuro, ora era certo che tutto sarebbe filato liscio, per quanto azzardata fosse la trovata di farlo guidare davvero, perché il suo assurdo cuginastro era seduto proprio dietro di lui: se si fosse trovato in difficoltà, non sarebbe stato da solo.

E per una volta tanto poteva persino concedersi di non pensare troppo perché stavolta qualcun altro lo avrebbe fatto al suo posto, e quella riflessione gli fece decidere di affidarsi completamente al cugino.

– Quando ti senti pronto a partire, metti la prima e accelera lentamente, come ti ho insegnato; poi, tutti e due assieme, tiriamo su i piedi dall'asfalto e ci leviamo di qui – disse con un tono di voce insolitamente non sarcastico, non cattivo, non di scherno; poi distese le braccia, mettendole in linea con le sue e afferrando anche lui il manubrio. Ora Genzō, oltre che al sicuro, si sentiva in un certo senso anche protetto.

Avevano percorso giusto un chilometro o due, quando Niko lo invitò ad accostare in uno slargo laterale. Al portiere, però, quei pochi minuti erano bastati a fargli provare una scarica di adrenalina forte come mai prima; l'aria fredda si era di nuovo insinuata sotto il mento, nel colletto del giaccone, e gli aveva solleticato le mani nude, sebbene l'andatura fosse ridotta di molto rispetto a prima, infatti, ciò che era andato parecchio veloce era stato invece il battito del cuore nel suo petto e il sangue nelle sue vene.

E aveva assaporato una sensazione incredibile, di libertà e potere allo stesso tempo: anche se non del tutto, era stato comunque lui a dominare la strada grigia con la moto nera e cromata, e aveva finalmente capito cosa significasse sentirla sotto di sé.

Ora comprendeva appieno perché suo cugino la adorasse così tanto, e quindi, a suo tempo, avesse perentoriamente rifiutato quando il despota gli aveva proposto l'auto, pur avendo entrambe le patenti. Sicuramente, in parte, il motivo era stato dargli contro a prescindere, ma adesso conveniva decisamente: era parecchio più divertente che stare rinchiuso in un angusto abitacolo.

Genzō scese, sentendo il suo corpo vibrare ancora, si tolse il casco e respirò a pieni polmoni, cercando comunque di mantenere una specie di contegno, sebbene stavolta la sua espressione rivelasse completamente tutte le sue emozioni.

Niko, da dietro la visiera sollevata, sogghignò ammiccando, posteggiò la sua bellezza, scese e, morte cicca sottobraccio, si incamminò per una sottospecie di sentiero che si inoltrava in un boschetto; il portiere tentennò, ricordandosi improvvisamente del suo cappellino – poverino – infilato nel sellino.

Ma dovette forzatamente rinunciare alla sua "protezione", stavolta, perché quell'altro continuava ad allontanarsi senza nemmeno accertarsi che lo stesse seguendo, così si affrettò a rincorrerlo: nella sua riacquisita stronzaggine era anche capace di lasciarlo lì da solo come uno scemo.

-

* * *

**Credits e Note:**

Ur Life | Ur Life [Single CD] – No hide no run [Album], Marusha – 1997,1998 | © Logic Records

* * *

**Postmessa**  
Questo sottocapitolo è decisamente anomalo come lunghezza, infatti, doveva essere un capitolo a se stante; però sono subentrati fattori per cui ho dovuto (e voluto) riscrivere molti pezzi, poi ho deciso che doveva essere l'epilogo del terzo, e quindi è diventato più lungo di quanto immaginassi, grazie soprattutto alla mia logorrea. Allora l'ho suddiviso in tre parti, rientrando nelle solite 4.000 parole circa, e avendola rielaborata in gran parte, perché era stata scritta in maniera troppo "infantile", rispetto a certi argomenti trattati, questa sarà forse l'unica parte della mia storia in cui troverete molto più della me stessa di ora rispetto a quella di allora. Perciò, se trovate distacco stilistico o narrativo, forse qui troppo "adulto", beh, il motivo ve l'ho detto.


	17. È la tua vita, la tua strada :futuro:

Solito ascolto consigliato: **Ur Life** di _Marusha_

* * *

Raggiunsero un piccolo spiazzo erboso sulla sommità del colle, dal cui bordo si poteva vedere tutta Poppenbüttel e anche le prime case di Sasel in lontananza; era un posto per Genzō completamente nuovo, decisamente una scoperta interessante: un angolo isolato in cui poter venire a riflettere o rimuginare, come evidentemente doveva fare Niko, visto che si erano diretti lì a colpo sicuro. Sembrava quasi essere sulla collina di… – Ti sembra di essere a casa, vero, microbo? – il cuginastro interruppe quei suoi pensieri, come se li avesse captati con un'antenna, – A Nankatsu, intendo… –

– Già, la somiglianza è notevole. Ma, vieni qui perché la ricorda anche a te? – Niko scosse la testa – Nah, casa mia non è né qui né là. – Il portiere si sedette accanto a lui. L'incazzatura ora sembrava passata ad entrambi, e forse avrebbero anche potuto parlare del perché erano arrivati a tanto. – Beh, microbo, com'è stato aver trasgredito le regole, per una volta tanto? E hai visto che non ci ha 'beccato' proprio nessuno? Tu sei un cucciolo davvero paranoico! – sogghignò. Evidentemente era ben consapevole che quel tratto di strada, normalmente, era praticamente sempre deserto.

Genzō si ritrovò a ricambiare il suo sogghigno, stranamente complice, e l'altro strizzò l'occhio – Te la sei cavata discretamente bene, per essere la tua prima volta; comincia già ora a lisciarti il paparino, così fra qualche anno ti fai il bolide anche tu! – Il portiere si adombrò, a quanto pare la tregua era già finita. Ma il cugino sbuffò – Mii, Genzō… Ma quanto cazzo sei suscettibile! Era solo una battuta, rilassati! Non prendere sempre tutto così sul personale… E poi, seriamente, non la preferisci alle quattro ruote? –

– Assolutamente sì! – rispose raggiante. I due cugini si scambiarono un mezzo sorriso, che sancì la cessazione delle ostilità. Poi Niko ridiventò serio – E guarda che io, prima, non avevo intenzione di darti addosso… – e prevenne subito la sua obiezione – Suvvia, sii obiettivo, microbo: se Mikami non se ne fosse uscito con il suo aforisma del cazzo, non mi sarebbe saltata la mosca al naso. – Genzō strinse gli occhi ma Niko lo anticipò nuovamente puntandogli un dito contro – E tu, potevi pure evitarti la tua mini 'lezione di vita'; in fondo, il mio interesse per la tua zampina ferita poteva anche essere solo sincera curiosità. Ma anche tu, evidentemente, sai sempre tutto… –

Il portiere decise di prendere per buone le parole del cugino e conciliò – Ok, facciamo che nessuno si immischia più nei fatti altrui, come, tra l'altro, ha ordinato Karen. E, non so tu, ma, io, dopo oggi, non mi sento di provare a disobbedirle – sogghignò, e l'altro lo imitò, inevitabilmente ricordando e convenendo entrambi che erano rimasti atterriti dal modo in cui la donna aveva minacciato di utilizzare il battipanni.

Poi Niko tirò fuori dal marsupio un pacchetto di sigarette e uno di cartine, lo guardò e glieli porse, per poi prendere un accendino e una pallina molliccia, di un colore tra il marrone e il verdastro, avvolta in un pezzo di pellicola trasparente. Lì per lì non stava capendo cosa volesse fare, anche perché sapeva che suo cugino non fumava; poi però, quando l'altro cominciò a scaldare la pallina sulla mano con la fiamma dell'accendino, e un odore inconfondibile si sprigionò tutt'attorno, dominando anche quello di erba e sottobosco, Genzō capì. Non l'aveva mai visto o sentito così da vicino, ma quella roba molliccia e odorosa era inequivocabilmente _fumo_: Niko si stava facendo una canna!

Ecco, allora, perché, pur non fumando, portava sempre con sé un pacchetto di _Lucky Strike_. Lo fissò allibito. Lui continuò tranquillamente nella sua attività di scioglimento e sogghignò, presumibilmente percependo lo sguardo attonito del cuginetto innocente; poi, una volta soddisfatto del risultato, si fece passare una sigaretta e, con particolare abilità, la aprì con una mano sola riversando poi il tabacco nell'altra, procedendo, così, a mischiare. – Il gatto inorridito ti ha mangiato la lingua, microbo? Credevo che, come minimo, mi avresti detto che _non si fa_ – ridacchiò continuando a non guardarlo.

– Problemi tuoi, di cui io non voglio sapere – rispose il portiere. – Bravo, microbo. Ora sì che incominciamo davvero ad andare d'accordo… – Si fece passare una cartina, in cui riversò il contenuto della mano, che poi rollò in una sigaretta lunga e cicciottella che mise fra le labbra e fece per accenderla, rivolgendo infine l'attenzione al cuginetto – Uh, ma che scortese che sono… Tu gradisci? – Il portiere esclamò – Proprio no! –

– Già, dimenticavo: "Non si fa!" – rise – Ma vi fanno già l'antidoping nelle giovanili? – chiese con fare canzonatorio. Genzō scosse la testa chiedendosi a sua volta il senso di quella domanda assurda – Certo che no. Ma la mia risposta rimane comunque **no**. –

– Già, che scemo: _mens sana in corpore sano_… giusto? – Nel frattempo aveva acceso la sua canna, aveva fatto un tiro, distendendo le labbra in un sorriso soddisfatto, per poi soffiare una nuvola di fumo dall'odore pungente su un microbo sempre più attonito. – Eppure, prima, ti si era acceso un piccolo barlume di ribellione; comunque, se cambi idea e vuoi favorire, basta che chiedi. –

– Senti, Niko, se vuoi veramente incominciare ad andare d'accordo, io, finora, non ho fatto nemmeno un commento, quindi tu non insistere… – Il cuginastro sorrise – Con me, puoi dire sempre quello che pensi: io non ti mangio se mi disapprovi e me lo dici in faccia, sai! – Si scambiarono una specie di sguardo di intesa. – Ed io di solito non cerco di imporre agli altri il mio modo di essere – concluse eloquentemente il portiere.

Rimasero, così, in silenzio; di altre parole ormai sembrava non ci fosse più bisogno, e nessuno dei due pareva aver più voglia di recriminare o punzecchiare l'altro. Niko era già da qualche minuto che aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, facendo ogni tanto un tiro dalla canna; poi gli rivolse una lunga occhiata, forse un po' annebbiata dagli effetti del fumo; o forse, invece, rimuginare era una caratteristica di famiglia, perché sospirò ed espresse, probabilmente, un pensiero ad alta voce.

– Sai, Genzō, io, a volte, non ci riesco proprio a capire, perché ti sia già rassegnato, eppure penso sul serio che tu abbia uno spirito combattivo. E, se sei capace di lottare per il tuo stupido pallone, mi domando perché tu non lo faccia anche per… – Scrollò le spalle, forse attendendo una risposta dal cuginetto, che non arrivò, e concluse – Va beh, lasciamo stare: abbiamo detto di non immischiarci più. – Fece un sorriso amaro e tornò a guardare altrove.

Il portiere provò ancora una volta a conciliare, "l'effetto Kaltz" stava ormai prendendo piede, considerò. – Non immischiarsi non esclude a prescindere la possibilità di potersi chiarire, magari una volta per tutte. Che rimanga, comunque, una cosa fra me e te, senza dover necessariamente tirare in ballo persone al momento non presenti, che, altrimenti, non potrebbero difendersi. – Niko scosse la testa – E allora è anche inutile fare tanti discorsi, mio saggio cugino, perché il nocciolo gira proprio attorno a quelle persone, che sono direttamente responsabili di situazioni come quella in cui mi trovo io e, similmente, anche tu; sebbene in questo momento ti faccia fatica ammetterlo. –

Genzō trovò quella frase piuttosto criptica e sibillina, e si limitò ad aggrottare la fronte mentre il cugino continuava – Non ci credo che non hai capito di cosa sto parlando, eppure hai una testolina pensante anche tu. – Quindi, immaginando che il riferimento fosse rivolto a Mikami, rispose – Rispettare le regole non vuol dire necessariamente essere sottomesso oppure obbedire ciecamente. Io e Tatsuo abbiamo un rapporto di fiducia, e non ritengo che le sue siano imposizioni. – Il cugino lo stava fissando con un sorriso un pelo accondiscendente, così rafforzò la sua posizione – Se io accetto le sue decisioni, è perché, comunque, quello che dice il "pupazzo" sono solo consigli per… –

– Sì, certo; sono assolutamente convinto che sia così… – lo interruppe Niko, un po' spazientito, – infatti, io non stavo parlando di lui. E ora mi è venuto persino il dubbio che forse stai facendo finta di non capire. – Il portiere davvero non afferrava il senso di quelle parole; o, forse, inconsciamente, non voleva prendere proprio quella strada. Ma, di nuovo, percepiva istintivamente che anche ora, come prima in moto, poteva lasciarsi andare, che aprirsi, una volta tanto, non sarebbe stato pericoloso, poiché il suo cuginastro assurdo e cannato non lo avrebbe lasciato da solo. – Allora spiegati. –

– Ti interessa davvero la mia opinione? – chiese Niko. – Tanto quanto a te interessa esprimerla, altrimenti ti saresti limitato a fumare in silenzio oppure a sparare le tue solite cazzate. – Il cugino allora spense temporaneamente la canna. – Questo è vero. D'accordo; prima, però, vorrei che rispondessi sinceramente a una mia domanda. – Il portiere si strinse nelle spalle – Se non ho motivi validi, di solito non racconto palle. –

– Quanto ti sta bene, davvero, questa situazione? – vide lo smarrimento negli occhi del cuginetto – O meglio: quanto ti stai illudendo di essere felice qui in esilio? – Genzō sorrise, lui, un pelo accondiscendente, stavolta. – Qui ti sbagli, e di brutto; se Mikami ha voluto portarmi con sé, è perché ha ritenuto che qui avrei potuto avere molte più possibilità di fare carriera come calciatore professionista. E ho dovuto litigare pesante con il despota, per convincerlo a… – Niko rise, non sarcasticamente ma amaramente.

– Non mi raccontare cose che so già. Dimmi, piuttosto, tu sei davvero convinto che sia andata esattamente così? Sinceramente, però… – Poi vide il sopracciglio Wakabayashi sollevarsi nel suo tipico stile, e lo bloccò repentinamente. – Almeno tu risparmiamela, quell'espressione saccente; mi manda già in bestia vederla sulla faccia del caro zione. Ti prego: non diventare la sua piccola fotocopia già da adesso, concediti qualche anno di normalità, almeno tu, e ascolta fino alla fine quello che gli altri potrebbero avere da dirti, prima di tirare subito le tue ovvie conclusioni. – Genzō si rivide mentalmente, come in uno specchio, in quell'espressione che pure a lui mandava parecchio in bestia e si rilassò. – Sentiamo, com'è che sarebbe andata, allora, secondo te? –

– Ti rispondo con una domanda: non ti è mai venuto il dubbio che, se paparino avesse avuto davvero l'intenzione, ti avrebbe trascinato di peso sull'aereo per Londra? Come poi ha fatto praticamente con me, per portarmi qui. Oppure ti sei veramente illuso che sia bastato puntare i piedi e fare i capricci, per persuaderlo a lasciarti andare… –

Genzō aveva sempre avuto qualche sospetto, fin da quel lontano giorno di novembre, ormai giusto un anno fa, in cui, dopo una lunga e furiosa litigata, il despota lo aveva infine congedato con un insperato – Ci penserò – che a lui, allora, era sembrata una grande vittoria, poiché, in seguito, aveva fatto preparare passaporto e documenti per l'espatrio. Adesso, però, la cruda verità aveva proprio un brutto sapore; anche se la temperatura odierna, quasi dicembrina, era frizzante ma non eccessivamente fredda, il portiere si strinse nel giaccone e distolse lo sguardo da quello inquisitore del cugino. E rimpianse di non poterlo stavolta nascondere sotto la tesa.

**_Hop and being criticized  
for being in total rank  
but being nonsense  
and gotten you anywhere_**

– Ora che siamo d'accordo sul concetto fondamentale, ti posso dare la mia versione. Diciamo che, per un po', ti ha lasciato credere che fosse assolutamente contrario, così hai dovuto lottare, ma per ottenere quello che lui aveva già deciso, e così alla fine tu hai pensato di averla spuntata. Finché a lui starà bene così, ti lascerà qui in esilio, ma prima o poi, quando tirerà le redini, tu dovrai… –

– Non rinuncerò mai al calcio! – lo interruppe Genzō con una rinnovata luce di sfida negli occhi. – Ma sicuro; sono assolutamente convinto anche di questo. Anche a costo di restare da solo come un cane, vero? Ma io non credo che un pallone di cuoio possa sostituire la presenza delle persone vive. Ora tu sei piccolo, ed esaltato quanto basta per pensare di poterne fare a meno, di credere che non ti serva, ma, prima o poi, sentirai la mancanza dell'affetto di qualcuno vicino a te. Soprattutto quando arriverà il momento in cui il tuo prezioso Mikami se ne dovrà andare. –

Genzō sentì un altro refolo di aria gelida insinuarsi nelle viscere, benché quel quadrato d'erba fosse ben riparato dal bosco. E Niko continuò spietatamente – Lo so persino io, che non mi potrebbe fregare di meno di 'ste cose, che il suo incarico qui in Germania Ovest durerà soltanto due anni, dopodiché tornerà a fare la _sua_ vita in Giappone. E tu? Pensi davvero che ti lasceranno restare qui da solo a soli quattordici anni? Sarai ancora minorenne e costretto a fare quello che dice lui, oppure tornarci anche tu. –

Al portiere sembrava di stare annaspando in un lago gelato. Aveva sempre scacciato quei pensieri, perché si era ripetuto che due anni sono comunque lunghi, e avrebbe quindi avuto tutto il tempo per trovare una soluzione; anche perché, prima, doveva riuscire a diventare un professionista, o, perlomeno, qualcosa di molto vicino, in modo da poter avere qualche argomento valido con cui convincere il despota che non stava buttando via la sua vita. Ma Niko aveva drammaticamente ragione: intanto, tornare al suo paese sarebbe stato impensabile, ormai; doveva rimanere in occidente, se voleva realizzare il suo sogno, ed il suo ragionamento spietatamente logico lo aveva svegliato bruscamente. Era meglio cominciare a pensare seriamente adesso a cosa fare tra due anni, o comunque cercare di arrivarci preparato, rifletté fissando l'erba.

Sollevò lo sguardo e cercò quello di Niko, per trovarci, boh, non sapeva nemmeno lui cosa, di preciso, e lui sorrise comprensivo, sempre come se avesse una specie di radar che riusciva a leggere nella sua testa come in un libro aperto.

– Se davvero tu volessi scrollarti via le briglie, io sarei dalla tua parte, cucciolo. Restare qui da solo sarebbe impensabile, e tu sai che io sono obbligato a starci per almeno _tot_ anni ancora, quindi anche Karen, e quindi… Non saresti proprio totalmente solo. Ma, come ho già detto all'inizio, a me sembra che invece tu ci sguazzi anche troppo bene nel tuo stagnetto di vittimismo e autocommiserazione, e, oltre ad infantili capricci, io, serie intenzioni di riappropriarti della tua vita, sinceramente, non ne vedo. Pare che ti piaccia crogiolarti nel tuo essere incompreso da tutti, perciò, non fai nulla di concreto per cambiare. –

_**Don't ignore  
a seediness  
to make changes  
in your life**_

Per un istante Genzō aveva visto nel cugino una specie di inaspettato salvatore, poi, però, quel suo giudizio così tagliente ma anche parecchio vicino all'inconscia verità gli fece di nuovo rispolverare il suo lato moccioso e arrogante. – E tu, dall'alto della tua saggezza di strada, pensi che invece basti farsi le canne di nascosto per essere dei veri ribelli? – Ma Niko era davvero una spanna avanti il cuginetto, perché non rispose altrettanto velenosamente da ricominciare a litigare, ma continuò in quell'inconsueto tono pacato, affettuoso: fraterno.

– No, Genzō; penso solo che, anche a me, alla tua età, davano fastidio certe cose. E, sulla strada, ne ho imparata una fondamentale: se abbassi ogni volta la testolina, chi te le impone non capirà mai che invece così ottiene proprio l'effetto contrario. Quando sono stato messo agli 'arresti domiciliari', subito ho pensato che, in un certo senso, tu ed io eravamo molto simili e che quindi, magari, potevamo anche darci una mano, ma, in tutti questi mesi, mi sono dovuto ricredere. –

Normalmente, quella gli sarebbe sembrata un'ulteriore sottospecie di paternale non richiesta, che avrebbe completato degnamente il fine-settimana di merda, ma, in quel momento, il portiere era finalmente riuscito a convincersi che non proprio tutti, e non proprio sempre, dovevano avercela necessariamente con lui, e continuò ad ascoltare.

– Adeguarti al suo volere è l'unico modo che conosci per ottenere affetto da tuo padre, e impuntarti come un mulo, l'unica maniera per ricevere attenzioni. Non ti sembra che sia assurdo? E la cosa curiosa è che, alla stessa maniera analoga ma opposta, ciò che ha portato tutti e due ad allontanarci, invece, dalle rispettive famiglie, in cui uno dei due insegue (oppure inseguiva) un sogno che l'altro, al contrario, non condivide o non capisce, è proprio la stessa cosa: sì, microbo, che ti piaccia o no, è colpa del calcio se nessuno dei due riesce ad avere un rapporto normale con il proprio padre. –

Il portiere, stavolta, anche se punto sul vivo, spedì il piccolo Genzō saccente all'angolo, e si dispose a prestare ascolto a Niko, senza condannare o trarre conclusioni; la verità era più che amara ma stavolta qualcuno gliela stava dicendo con un tono stranamente dolce. E ora cominciava anche a comprendere che aprirsi non era una strada a senso unico; lui, che aveva sempre ostentato di essere del tutto refrattario all'interesse per gli altri ed all'interessamento nei suoi confronti, aveva capito che, invece, conoscere e sapere equivaleva ad avvicinarsi a qualcuno, sebbene finora lo avesse considerato praticamente un estraneo, e lasciarsi, magari, anche avvicinare.

– Se volessi fare un tiro, ora lo capirei, cucciolo… – Genzō sollevò le sopracciglia con aria interrogativa, poi vide Niko che recuperava la canna per riaccenderla e, di nuovo, rifiutò la sua offerta scuotendo la testa. – Come vuoi; magari, la prossima volta che capitiamo qui tutti e due, mi attrezzo meglio e porto qualcosa di forte da bere… – Era un tentativo maldestro di spezzare la tensione, ma il portiere lo apprezzò comunque.

– Cosa pensi invece tu di tutto quello che ho sciorinato finora solo io, hm? – Nicolaus osservava il cuginetto, che solitamente aveva quell'espressione fiera e controllata, che, invece, adesso, era soltanto molto triste. Si rivedeva, così, in molti episodi in cui suo padre non era potuto venire a vedere la recita scolastica o altre cazzate simili, ma che per un bambino sono importanti, perché c'era una maledetta partita da giocare o un ritiro a cui andare. Poi, restando sempre da solo, aveva infine trovato la sua _strada_, in tutti i sensi, ma, a causa di essa, ora doveva sottostare a quella situazione infelice e costrittiva. Lui era stato solo ma Genzō no.

Un'altra cosa fondamentale che aveva imparato è che bisogna aiutarsi, soprattutto fra simili, e al ragazzino avrebbe cercato di trasmettere qualcosa, in modo che almeno la **sua** strada fosse meno tortuosa.

_**Explore,  
stretching your time**_

– Non capisco perché allora ti stupisce che io sia così legato a Tatsuo. – La sua vocina incerta lo riscosse. – È lui che è sempre stato con me, fin da che mi riesco a ricordare. Lui sì che capisce il mio sogno, perché è stato lo stesso per lui, anzi, di più: seguendo me, in un certo senso, lo rivive pure. –

– Ma, infatti, non mi stupisce affatto. Anch'io ad un certo punto ho trovato una guida, un mentore, quindi, come vedi… Siamo più simili di quanto tu creda. Quello che penso, invece, è che sia sbagliato pretendere di sostituire la propria famiglia; quella è, e te la dovrai tenere per sempre, che ti piaccia o no, anche se decidi di creartene un'altra, "alternativa", diciamo. Non puoi far finta che qualcun altro sia tuo padre, tutt'al più puoi prendere esempio da una persona che stimi e rispetti, che magari ti riesce a dare anche quell'affetto che ogni figlio giustamente desidera ricevere dal proprio genitore, ma non sarà mai la stessa cosa. E anche tu, sotto, sotto, lo sai che è così. –

Già, infatti, anche Genzō, sotto, sotto, lo sapeva. Per quanto volesse bene a Tatsuo, non aveva mai pensato a lui come a un padre, tutt'al più a uno zio; in fin dei conti, non riusciva a smettere di voler avere l'approvazione del despota in ogni cosa. Ogni volta che aveva ricevuto da lui un elogio (e non erano state poi così poche le volte, gli ricordò, stavolta, l'angioletto buono della sua coscienza), ne era stato felice, perciò, non riusciva a rassegnarsi a sperare che, prima o poi, comprendesse che lui il calcio lo prendeva seriamente, e quindi si interessasse finalmente alla cosa a cui teneva di più.

Ma Niko, quel giorno, aveva ancora qualche cosina da trasmettere al cuginetto. – Se assolvi gli obblighi senza realmente capirli, ti illudi soltanto, di avere un vero rapporto, che invece dovrebbe essere di scambio e confronto, pur seguendo le regole; ti sembra soltanto, di avere approvazione e di andare d'accordo, perché così non gli darai mai un problema; ma in realtà la distanza diventa sempre più ampia finché non ti accorgi, troppo tardi, che state andando in direzioni diverse in cui poi, ahimè, sarà improbabile potersi rincontrare. – Quelle ultime parole parevano rivolte più a se stesso che a lui, e Genzō si chiese cosa fosse mai successo fra quel cugino e quello zio che aveva visto ben poche volte durante la sua infanzia.

_**And then a cheese of  
that you can  
reach your goals**_

– Sinceramente, Genzō, scambieresti tutte le partite di calcio che Mikami è venuto a vedere in tutti questi anni, con una sola in cui ci fosse invece tuo padre sugli spalti? –

In quel momento, al portiere si ruppe anche l'ultima scaglia della corazza che aveva costruito e poi rafforzato durante tutto quel tempo, e, pur facendo uno sforzo enorme per nasconderlo, si sentiva inevitabilmente sull'orlo delle lacrime. Continuando, quindi, a tenere lo sguardo meticolosamente fisso a terra, perché, se avesse incrociato quello del cugino, l'argine si sarebbe probabilmente rotto, si passò istintivamente una mano fra i capelli, cercando una tesa da tirar giù per isolarsi, sentendosi per la prima volta emotivamente 'nudo'. Allora risolse incrociando le braccia sulle ginocchia piegate e vi appoggiò il mento. E, ancora una volta, Niko mostrò di essere non solo spietatamente duro e crudele ma, all'occorrenza, anche straordinariamente sensibile.

Si era avvicinato al cuginetto posandogli le mani sulle spalle, ottenendo, sulle prime, un po' di reticenza e resistenza, poi, però, il cucciolo si era lasciato andare e gli aveva nascosto il musetto triste sulla sua spalla.

_**Explore!  
Explore:  
it's your life**_

Genzō aveva ricevuto ben poche volte gesti di affetto in modo così 'fisico', anche dallo stesso Tatsuo, poiché, come lui, era piuttosto riservato e poco incline alle "smancerie", in fondo era tipico del loro essere giapponesi; soltanto sua madre era solita consolarlo in quella maniera, ma, dopotutto, la mamma è sempre la mamma, in ogni paese. Ma ora non c'era, e così si lasciò avvolgere dal conforto del suo abbraccio. L'indurito Niko rimase apparentemente impassibile, per lui era più facile controllare e poi decidere se manifestare o meno le proprie emozioni, ma un ragazzino ha bisogno anche di queste cose, e lui lo sapeva bene. E, soprattutto, lui era giapponese, ma soltanto per metà.

Se l'S.G.G.K. avesse finalmente accettato di non essere poi così impermeabile è cosa che soltanto la giacca di pelle consunta del cuginastro avrebbe saputo e, sicuramente, anche tenuto segreto. Poi entrambi tornarono a reinterpretare ognuno il proprio ruolo.

* * *

Genzō continuò a rimuginare seduto un po' rannicchiato sull'erba, mentre Niko si alzò per andare, come disse con un ghigno – A cambiare l'acqua al pesce. – Suo malgrado, anche il portiere si ritrovò a sogghignare. Era grato a suo cugino, non solo per la sua _lezione di vita_, ma perché oggi era riuscito, come una specie di "cacciatore di demoni", a 'esorcizzare', una volta per tutte, quei fantasmi che avevano finora tormentato, a volte anche inconsciamente, i suoi pensieri, e aveva infine affrontato la verità.

– E tu, perché rinunci, allora? – L'animale si voltò mentre si stava ancora chiudendo la patta dei jeans lisi e strappati. – E chi ti ha detto che io abbia rinunciato? – gli strizzò l'occhio – Magari, oggi, un piccolo microbo mi ha suggerito di andare a ripescare il _mio_ spirito combattivo… – Genzō sorrise, ancora piuttosto triste ma anche con un pizzico di rinnovato ottimismo – Io voglio davvero provare a cambiare le cose. –

– Ottimo: allora comincia a prendere qualche decisione da solo, dopotutto, quando ti comoda, lo sai fare… – ammiccò come se fosse a conoscenza di qualcosa, – Sbaglio, o per un'intera settimana hai tenuto nascosto a tutti una certa cosa? – Il portiere sgranò gli occhi stupefatto. – Come faccio a sapere che passavi i pomeriggi nell'orto di Herr Schneider? – rise – Scemetto! Quella strada io la percorro tutti i giorni per andare e tornare dall'università, e, credimi, che essere l'unico giapponese giocatore di calcio in tutta Amburgo, ti da una certa, chiamiamola così: _visibilità_. –

_~ Scheiße__… ~_ Poppenbüttel era davvero un buco di paese in cui proprio tutti sanno dannatamente sempre tutto di tutti, rifletté Genzō; perlomeno a Nankatsu non aveva amici invadenti o cugini impiccioni, considerò sogghignando, che però, comunque, fino ad ora, avevano rispettato la sua riservatezza e mantenuto i suoi segreti.

– So tenere la bocca chiusa, tranquillo, – rispose al suo muto ragionamento Niko, con la sua solita telepatia, e guardandolo sornione – E anche tu… – alluse poi al suo "vizio". – Potrei sempre decidere di ricattarti, se mi fa comodo. – Il _cuginetto innocente_ gli scoccò un'occhiata altrettanto maliziosa. – Ora sì che mi piaci! –

_**Let's tell,  
let's fight,  
don't be blind,  
don't!**_

– E cosa dovrei fare di concreto per riappropriarmi della mia vita? Immagino che avrai ancora parecchi saggi consigli da dispensare. – Ormai il fatidico primo passo era stato fatto, e ora i due cugini potevano anche cominciare un confronto vero. – Io non voglio insegnarti a vivere, sei capace da solo a farlo. E noi due, sì, siamo simili, ma anche diversi. Non devi necessariamente imitare me, tu hai la _tua_ strada da percorrere. –

Il portiere considerò che Niko, pur odiando il calcio, per motivi che ora comprendeva sicuramente di più di prima, non aveva però mai svilito il suo sogno, anzi, ora lo stava spronando proprio a non mollare. – Come ti ho detto prima, tu sei un lottatore, lo sei sempre stato. Fin da quando eri un microbo davvero piccolo piccolo… – E gli raccontò, divertito, di quelle volte in cui con la sua famiglia erano partiti con l'aereo per andare a trovare i parenti, e insieme avevano tentato, inutilmente, di sopraffare, nella lotta corpo a corpo, uno zio troppo alto anche per entrambi.

E Genzō contemporaneamente ricordò qualche sprazzo di un'infanzia ancora piuttosto spensierata, quando il pallone era ancora soltanto un amico, non un obiettivo. Niko gli diede implicita conferma di come, una volta, non ci fosse un despota nella sua vita, ma soltanto papà, descrivendo uno zio che lo coccolava e lo viziava oltremisura, che però, in seguito, si era trasformato in un uomo brusco e distaccato. Suo cugino aveva descritto, inconsciamente, anche il suo stesso padre? Ovvero quello zio che gli aveva insegnato a tirare i primi calci ad una sfera ancora troppo grande per lui.

-

* * *

**Credits e Note:**

Ur Life | Ur Life [Single CD] – No hide no run [Album], Marusha – 1997,1998 | © Logic Records

Di seguito il significato "slang" di alcune parole:  
**hop:** danza, passo, salto | **rank:** indecente, eccessivo | **nonsense:** assurdità  
che, se messe insieme, danno **rank nonsense:** idiozia estrema | **seediness** malessere | **cheese** assaggio, oppure, la cosa giusta.

* * *

Il testo di questo brano in rete è introvabile, e a suo tempo è stato trascritto durante l'ascolto della canzone con il supporto di una persona madrelingua. Purtroppo, in parte è andato perduto nella muffa della cantina T__T Quindi l'ho dovuto riscrivere, ma, se il mio inglese ci può ancora arrivare, la crucca donzella si mangia volentieri molte parole… Perciò, se qualcuno lo possiede, o ha le capacità e trova qualche errore nella mia trascrizione, non esiti a contattarmi in **PVT**.


	18. È la tua vita, la tua strada :passato:

Solito ascolto consigliato: **Ur Life** di _Marusha_

* * *

Per qualche minuto ancora, i due cugini rimasero in quel quadrato d'erba immerso nel bosco a parlare e ricordare le rispettive infanzie, oppure in silenzio, semplicemente a riflettere, o, più precisamente, rimuginare. Forse, però, più fraternamente rispetto alla mattina e, di sicuro, più positivamente in confronto a qualche ora prima.

_**Explore  
your life,  
your way**_

Genzō rifletté che Niko aveva avuto, all'inizio fastidiosamente, ragione, proprio perché aveva colto nel proverbiale segno, mentre lui non sapeva praticamente nulla della sua situazione. Erano poche le cose che era riuscito a carpire origliando da dietro le porte chiuse, fra tutte, che tra i suoi zii e i suoi genitori si erano spezzate delle cose e poi progressivamente interrotti contatti e rapporti, fino a non aver praticamente neanche più notizie di loro. Fino a quando, la scorsa primavera, il despota aveva recapitato, personalmente, a Poppenbüttel, un curioso pacco regalo.

Il portiere stava giocherellando con il pacchetto di _Lucky Strike_, poi ne tirò fuori una e la annusò associando automaticamente l'odore di tabacco con quello di suo padre, e considerando come le sigarette fossero sempre state una costante della sua presenza.

La accese, tossendo dopo la prima boccata e ricordando quanto fosse amaro il sapore di fumo in bocca, ma, in quel fine-settimana, di roba amara, ne aveva assaggiata già tanta… Così, lasciò vagare i ricordi legati a quel filo grigio e a quella particolare marca. Infatti, era stato proprio il despota che, durante quell'ultima 'vacanza inglese', prima di partire definitivamente con Tatsuo alla volta della Germania, gli aveva fatto provare la sua prima _bionda_, come in una specie di iniziazione propiziatoria "tra soli uomini".

Mikami era un convinto sostenitore antifumo, ovviamente, poiché teneva uno stile di vita da sportivo, quindi salutista, e lui aveva sempre seguito il buon esempio. Ma era anche sempre rimasto affascinato da quell'alone che invece attorniava l'alta figura di suo padre. Persino i suoi compagni di squadra della Shutetsu che a volte venivano alla villa per allenarsi con lui, il _Trio_, Izawa, Kisugi, Taki, ci scherzavano su, quando faceva capolino dalla veranda, sempre rigorosamente con una cicca incollata all'angolo della bocca. Sostenevano che appariva come un inquietante monaco oscuro, sempre vestito impeccabilmente nel suo completo nero e altrettanto nera cravatta, e la nuvola grigia che lo avvolgeva, come fosse stata di incenso, gli dava anche una sorta di aria mistica. E lui era sempre stato un po' compiaciuto di quella descrizione così azzeccata.

Uno sbuffetto divertito riscosse Niko dal suo sonnecchiare, che si sollevò su un gomito ma aprì soltanto un occhio; al suo sguardo interrogativo per metà rispose – Niente, mi era venuta in mente una cosa buffa. – Allora lo sollecitò – Dai, racconta. – Il portiere fissò la sigaretta che si stava consumando fra le dita – Quest'inverno, eravamo fuori a lavare la macchina, Sandy ed io. Faceva un freddo cane ma sempre meglio che stare in casa a far nulla. Lui fuma come un turco, _peggio_ di papà. A un certo punto, mi dice di reggergli la sua ennesima _Pall Mall_, perché aveva le mani bagnate. Sfiga vuole che, giusto proprio in quel momento, (e mi sentivo come osservato, sai), me lo ritrovo a fissarmi dalla finestra. Mi fa cenno di rientrare ed io penso "Kuso!" **1** –

Niko rise – Cazzettone? – Genzō rise a sua volta spegnendo la sua cicca ormai quasi alla fine con cautela, per non rischiare di dare fuoco al loro piccolo "giardino segreto". – Nah; invece mi molla dei fogli da compilare per la scuola. Nel frattempo lui svuota un pacchetto di _Lucky Strike_ e si mette a riempire il portasigarette. Finiti i miei papiri, mi alzo per tornare di sotto; lui lo lancia verso il cestino, traiettoria sbagliata, però, ed io lo prendo al volo e poi faccio per gettarlo dentro ma, scrollandolo, mi accorgo che ne aveva dimenticata una. Lo guardo facendogli intendere e… non mi lancia contro all'improvviso l'accendino? Quello da tavolo… –

Rivolse al cugino un'occhiata eloquente, ricordando l'impatto del pesante, e spigoloso, accendisigari di onice e argento, afferrato prontamente con i suoi riflessi di portiere paratutto, seppur fosse stato scagliato, bastardamente, a sinistra dal despota mancino.

E lui rise di nuovo – Che stronzo! – Per il cuginastro quell'aggettivo aveva una strana accezione affettuosa. Genzō proseguì – Pesca dalla tasca l'accendino che fa _pendant_ col portasigarette e, dopo aver esalato una nuvola di fumo, mi esorta a fare lo stesso. Lo guardo scioccato e obietta: "Così perlomeno provi una volta per tutte e ti togli la curiosità." Fai che l'ho accesa e praticamente subito spenta. Bleah! Comunque, guarda la mia espressione disgustata, poi mi ride in faccia e fa: "Tale e quale allo svanito". –

Il portiere a questo punto perse un pochino del suo sorriso – Poi ha aggiunto: "Se ti dovesse ricapitare la voglia di riprovare, perlomeno non tentare di nascondermelo; ti scoprirei in meno di un nanosecondo." Io gli ho spiegato di Sandy e mi ha risposto che tanto comunque ci eravamo intesi, perché il corollario doveva valere anche per tutto il resto. – Niko commentò – È uno dei suoi tanti modi indiretti per dire che ti controlla come e quando vuole. – Genzō fece spallucce – Sì, lo so. Ma non mi ha mica vietato di fumare, anzi, potrei pure andare a riferirglielo stasera stessa… – Il cuginastro ghignò – Impari davvero in fretta, microbo! – E ridacchiarono subdolamente complici.

– Per te è la stessa cosa? – cambiò improvvisamente discorso il cucciolo ora affamato di conoscenza, confidando nell'arguzia del maggiore. – Può essere – rispose sibillino. E il portiere si arrese: se voleva sapere, doveva incominciare ad osare domandare.

_**Sorry my friend,  
being on your side  
but not agree with you**_

Ma Niko non gli raccontò torbidi segreti di famiglia, perché quel pomeriggio aveva già riempito di troppe cose complicate la testolina dura del cuginetto. Sapeva che adesso avrebbe dovuto elaborarle, o meglio, rimuginarci su, per un po', poi sarebbe stato lui spontaneamente a chiedere, se avesse avuto bisogno e avesse voluto riceverlo, il suo appoggio nei momenti non facili, oppure avere risposte a domande che finora non si era mai posto, senza per questo doversi ritenere necessariamente debole. _~ Forse ci sono ancora parecchie speranze per entrambi ~_ considerò Nicolaus.

E nel loro angolo privato iniziò il secondo tempo di quel confronto tra cugini, stavolta, però, sarebbe stato il più piccolo a confidare finalmente qualcosa al più grande.

– Intendevo, prima, che hai ragione, è assurdo: da una parte vuole controllare ogni singola cosa che mi riguarda, poi invece non si interessa minimamente di ciò che per me conta di più. Sembra che mi ascolti soltanto quando gli rispondo male o quando proprio non lo calcolo mentre mi dispensa i suoi aforismi. – Niko inspirò a fondo e poi esalò – Quando le pecore se ne stanno buone nell'ovile, il cane pastore sonnecchia tranquillo… – Genzō sentiva proprio la mancanza di qualcuno che elargisse massime… – Sarà… Ma tu, non hai mai provato ad essere, diciamo… ad interessarti al calcio? –

– Certo, microbo: è normale, da piccoli, imitare i grandi. Ma, non tutti i geni vengono trasmessi e, probabilmente, nel nostro caso, si sono passati la palla lateralmente – alluse eloquentemente a ciò che non padre e figlio ma zio e nipote avevano in comune. – Questo, comunque, non dovrebbe rappresentare, o meglio, diventare, un ostacolo, anzi, piuttosto, una cosa da poter condividere. –

– Infatti, è per questo che mi domando perché lui non ci provi nemmeno – rifletté il portiere, alzandosi per sgranchirsi le gambe e prendendo a palleggiare distrattamente con il pacchetto di _bionde_. – Sei proprio sicuro che sia così? – lo riscosse il cugino, che poi sbottò – Ah, ma che urto che sei! Non ci riesci nemmeno due minuti a stare un po' fermo? Vedo che il microbo esagitato e perennemente in movimento non è cambiato poi molto… – Il portiere rise e poi spedì in faccia al cuginastro le _Lucky Strike_ con un ultimo tiro di sinistro, esclamando – Goal! –

Niko lo minacciò socchiudendo in due pericolose fessure le iridi scure a mandorla – Se ti stacco tutte le dita, una ad una, poi vediamo come fai a parare, peste! – ed infilò il pacchetto nel marsupio, al riparo dall'uso improprio. Genzō, privato del suo pallone improvvisato, non sottostò però all'immobilità intimatagli dal cugino e gli girò le spalle, prendendo ad osservare ma senza realmente vedere il panorama. – Forse, all'inizio – incominciò, – Ma poi… – Niko lo interruppe – Ma poi è arrivato Mikami e… –

– **Ma poi** – lo interruppe a sua volta il portiere, voltandosi con irruenza, – ha iniziato ad essere sempre più preso dal suo cazzo di lavoro, **e poi**, è _anche_ arrivato Mikami. – I due si squadrarono un lungo istante, ognuno deciso a non mollare per primo. – Poi è arrivato anche Mikami, – conciliò il cugino, – e tu hai smesso di provarci. – Il microbo infilò le mani in tasca e replicò – Questo non mi pare così assurdo, anzi, è normale. –

– E in questo modo ti sei chiuso una porta da solo. Scusa eh, ma, anche se non c'ero, immagino: tu, nel tuo essere un microbo insistente e fastidioso, avrai mille e una volta cercato di convincere il despota a presenziare alle tue attività; poi, a un certo punto, arriva un altro a soddisfare le tue esigenze di piccolo campione. E, se, ipoteticamente, Tatsuo non si fosse ritirato dal professionismo, all'epoca? Sono convinto che la piccola peste avrebbe continuato a tormentare _papone_ a morte, fino a quando, probabilmente esasperato, non ti avrebbe accontentato; come poi ha sempre fatto e tuttora continua a fare. E non provare a osare dire che non è così! – lo minacciò con l'indice.

Genzō sorrise, ripensando a quante volte, per ottenere qualcosa, avesse, di proposito, cercato di convincerlo prendendo proprio a palleggiare con qualche oggetto recuperato dalla sua scrivania: carta straccia appallottolata, gomme da cancellare, pacchetti di sigarette vuoti… Ma papà non aveva mai perso una volta la pazienza, non gli diceva di smettere, osservava con un occhio i suoi movimenti mentre con l'altro seguitava a lavorare, mentre lui persisteva nel fornire, contemporaneamente ed incessantemente, logici motivi per cui voleva, e doveva, fare o avere quella determinata cosa che per il microbo insistente in quel momento era, _ovviamente_, necessariamente indispensabile.

Il copione finiva sempre con i soliti – Vediamo – oppure – Solo se tu… – che implicava un analogo impegno da parte sua, e con il padre che lo scacciava via bonariamente dal suo studio, tirandogli dietro, appunto, la vittima del suo palleggio, che lui schivava prontamente, all'inizio. Poi, con gli anni, quegli inconsueti palloni, a cui si erano anche aggiunti libricini, blocchetti per gli appunti, fermacarte, aveva cominciato ad afferrarli al volo, manifestando, inequivocabilmente, la sua naturale predisposizione al ruolo di portiere. Comunque, alla fine, ogni volta, l'oggetto del suo desiderio si materializzava puntualmente nella sua stanza, oppure il permesso gli veniva concesso.

Genzō pertanto non provò ad obiettare, anzi, confermò quell'ultima affermazione di suo cugino con uno sguardo furbo. E rifletté che in seguito, da quando l'allenatore si era trasferito definitivamente da loro a Nankatsu, aveva invece smesso di chiedergli le cose direttamente, perché tanto lo faceva Tatsuo al suo posto. – Se ti rivelo una cosa, mi prometti che non te la prendi? – chiese Niko. Il microbo fece spallucce. – In questo, secondo me, Mikami ha un po' di oggettiva responsabilità. – Lui grugnì e sbuffò, ma il cuginastro gli puntò di nuovo il dito contro – È una scomoda verità anche questa; ma, se guardi bene dentro di te, sono convinto che la saprai riconoscere. –

In quel momento, il portiere immaginò di essere lui a staccargli tutte le dita. – Allora è questo il fondamentale sottinteso della colazione di stamattina: tu sei convinto che lui voglia prendere il posto di mio padre. – Niko ghignò sagace – Non è importante quello che posso pensare io. Bisogna invece vedere se è proprio questa pulce che costringe il cucciolo a grattarsi… Sei sveglio e reattivo quanto basta, e il tuo istinto di lupacchiotto sai benissimo che non ti mente mai. –

_**I'll be with you,  
I'm your friend**_

Genzō sbuffò nuovamente, perché l'animale sembrava come sempre riuscire a tirargli fuori anche i pensieri più inconsciamente nascosti dalla testa, ma stavolta non ringhiò – Invece io dico che ti stai sbagliando proprio, e di grosso, perché è più che normale che Tatsuo sia analogamente affezionato a me… – L'altro gli strizzò l'occhio – Vedi che quando sei davvero convinto di qualcosa non tentenni ma tiri fuori unghiette e dentini? E poi, comunque, io non ho mai detto che la penso così, anzi. –

_~ Che palle! Ogni volta 'sto "stronzo" riesce a mettermi in corner. ~_ Eppure il portiere si era reso conto che, proprio grazie al suo modo di punzecchiare e lanciare esche, per la prima volta gli ingranaggi del suo cervello, sì, giravano, ma dentro la sua testa si stava anche formando una specie di puzzle, con i tasselli che parevano andare da soli al loro posto. Vedere le cose da un punto di vista rialzato, come una collina, le faceva sembrare più logiche e più nitide: stava finalmente cominciando a mettere un po' d'ordine nei suoi pensieri, sebbene dovesse rivedere alcune delle sue certezze.

– Per tutti è normale sentire la mancanza dell'affetto di una famiglia, e il concetto di prima è valido non solo per microbi e cuginastri ma anche per "i grandi"; quindi io non sto mica condannando Mikami perché ti (barra ci) vuole bene. E so che detto adesso, proprio da me, può sembrare strano, ma io non lo odio. Perché dovrei: com'è vero che con tuo padre sono amici, lo è altrettanto col mio, e proprio perché loro due hanno sempre avuto entrambi la stramaledetta palla da calcio in testa. E, finché si limita a fare lo 'zio adottato', mi va anche piuttosto a genio: è l'unico della _famiglia_ che non ha un ego spropositato, compresi noi due, eh! – Ammiccò ed entrambi ridacchiarono.

– Ma è lui l'adulto che dovrebbe rendersi conto che, continuando a fare da tramite, è invece diventato una barriera, diciamo, fra te e il despota. Il che di certo non aiuta il tuo vento di cambiamento. E, bada: non sto, di nuovo, condannandolo; perché lo so benissimo che il motivo per cui lo fa è perché Tatsuo è fondamentalmente un buono, il classico pezzo di pane, che si dispiace a vedere la gente che si scanna, e così cerca di metterci le pezze a modo suo. Ma sbaglia, perché a volte litigare serve: ti libera. E noi pessimi elementi lo sappiamo bene, giusto? –

_**Explore  
your life,  
your way**_

Genzō annuì e si passò una mano distratta sulla nuca, ma stavolta non cercò qualcosa che si trovava ancora chiuso nella sella; il cappellino rosso in realtà non lo aveva mai protetto da niente, era lui che si era fissato a nascondersi dietro la tesa quando non gli piaceva quello che vedeva. Ma oggi aveva capito che l'unico posto in cui avrebbe potuto trovare il coraggio di mettersi in gioco per quello a cui teneva davvero, anche _più_ del calcio, era solo e soltanto dentro se stesso, senza trucchetti.

– Comunque, su una cosa hai abbastanza ragione: è da un pezzo che non parlo con papà direttamente; ogni volta, prima cerco l'intercessione di Tatsuo, o affronto certi argomenti soltanto se è presente anche lui. Perché così, vigliaccamente, sono sicuro che ci limitiamo tutti allo standard "_a domanda rispondo_" e nessuno trascende. –

Finalmente lo aveva ammesso ad alta voce. – Vedi che di nuovo ci troviamo d'accordo su un concetto basilare? E, comunque, _abbastanza ragione_, ce l'hai anche tu: anche il despota è adulto e quindi avrebbe potuto sforzarsi un po' di più, invece di mollare tutto a Mikami; cioè, il concetto di condivisione di interessi doveva partire proprio da lui, magari sì, tramite Tatsuo, per avere un punto di riferimento comune a tutti e due. E qui non puoi nemmeno pretendere che il suo interesse sia esattamente uguale a quello del tuo allenatore, e, se vuoi la sua attenzione tangibile e non distratta, devi coinvolgerlo tu, perché, per com'è fatto, si stuferebbe in meno di un nanosecondo. –

Il portiere realizzò quanto di nuovo il cuginastro avesse descritto in modo preciso una situazione, pur osservandola da un punto di vista ben diverso dal suo. E ammise che, tante volte, gli era capitato di provare ad iniziare un discorso sul calcio con papà, ma poi di averlo lasciato a metà, irritato, perché per lui i termini che usava erano alieni, e, in ogni caso, non si era mai soffermato a cercare perlomeno di spiegargli, preferendo invece andare da Tatsuo che capiva tutto al volo.

Però lui non aveva mai perso la pazienza nemmeno in quelle occasioni, facendosi da parte e limitandosi ad osservarli da distante. Inoltre considerò che quell'atteggiamento disinteressato lo avesse poi anche lui stesso, per le cose che non riteneva fossero fondamentali; in effetti, anche per suo padre, se qualcosa era _rilevante_, allora ci si dedicava anima e corpo, quasi all'eccesso (nel suo caso specifico: il lavoro, di cui lui non si era mai interessato). Somiglianze…

– Ed è quindi stato altrettanto normale lasciare spazio a qualcuno che riusciva a darti quello che volevi, meglio di lui, e pensando così di fare solo il tuo bene – il cuginastro completò il ragionamento al posto suo. E Genzō sorrise – Infatti, per dire, non ho mai insistito più di tanto per andare allo stadio… Temendo, piuttosto, per l'incolumità delle persone: me lo immaginavo tipo 'Faccia di cuoio', con la sega, che fa una carneficina perché non sopporta urli e schiamazzi. – Anche Niko sogghignò, stando tuttavia ben attento a non far trapelare al cucciolo che lui era al corrente del perché suo zio avesse questa specie di "demofobia"; era davvero troppo sveglio, e per lui era ancora un po' presto per sapere proprio tutto. Così lo distrasse.

– Papà sosteneva che, per zio Yūta, quando andava al bagno, ci fosse già fin troppa gente… – Il microbo sgranò gli occhi, curioso; aveva abboccato. – Mi ha raccontato… – rise – Sai, dove si rintanava per studiare? Sugli spalti del campo da allenamento della scuola. E… – rise di più – Sai, per quale motivo? Perché secondo lui in biblioteca c'era troppo casino, per i suoi gusti. – Genzō scoppiò in una fragorosa risata. – Ma è fuori di testa! – poi sogghignò – Ora ha un senso, che tuttora si presenti in ufficio, sì e no, tre volte l'anno… Potrebbe venirgli la voglia di uccidere le segretarie che ticchettano sui tasti delle macchine per scrivere, o lanciare fuori dalla finestra i telefoni che trillano. – Un attacco di ridarella colse entrambi per dieci minuti buoni, mentre immaginavano il loro personale remake di un film horror in versione ancora più splatter.

Un altro tassello che trovava la sua collocazione precisa nella testa del cucciolo; e lui che aveva sempre pensato che si sarebbe annoiato ad assistere ai suoi allenamenti. Invece ora si rammaricava che, se avesse insistito un po' di più, magari, qualche volta, avrebbe potuto portarsi dietro le sue scartoffie, e la sua sola presenza sarebbe bastata. Tanto sapeva che con un occhio ci sarebbe stato comunque, e poi, a voler completare l'ipotetico quadretto, c'era pur sempre Tatsuo a incitare e partecipare attivamente.

_**Now  
open further  
to be loved  
and to get well**_

_~ La mente e il braccio ~_ rifletté; ma, tornare indietro nel tempo non si può, mentre prendere posizione per il futuro sì. – Proviamo a chiudere il cerchio: per te è inutile che io discuta gli ordini del pupazzo perché tanto i comandamenti arrivano dal despota pazzo; quindi dovrei andare a bussare direttamente a una certa porta chiusa, perché, altrimenti, ci sarebbe il solito cuscinetto di pane. – Niko approvò annuendo.

– E così, secondo te, io dovrei, diciamo… fare ammattire Mikami finché papà non interviene di persona per rimettermi in carreggiata, per poi sbattergli in faccia quella porta da cui sicuramente ne è uscito incazzato come una belva. E questa parte mi può anche star bene, ma Tatsuo non se lo merita – concluse, serio in volto.

– Vedi che è facile come mettere le marce? Dopo la prima c'è la seconda… e poi stai sfrecciando sulla strada giusta senza nemmeno accorgertene… – Il portiere scosse la testa – No, mi dispiace, ma questa non è la soluzione che fa per me – si mise a fissare un filo d'erba, – e sono convinto di poter fare in modo da non tirare in mezzo Tatsuo nella mia personale… – Si interruppe voltandosi di scatto verso il cuginastro che stava facendo una faccia assurda. – Se fossimo in un manga, ora avresti i classici goccioloni luccicanti negli occhioni sgranati molto poco a mandorla… – ridacchiò.

– Perché, pian piano, ti sei reso conto che ci puoi arrivare da solo, alla _tua_ soluzione. E, senza volermi intromettere, ti do solo un suggerimento: non aspettarti che arrivi subito; magari sarà una strada lunga e piena di curve, come quella che abbiamo fatto per venire fin qui, ma concediti di osservare dove ti sta portando. Reggi forte la tua moto e cambia le marce, ma lascia che sia lei a portarti, e tu presta attenzione a come man mano il paesaggio attorno a te diventa diverso a ogni svolta. –

Questa volta fu Genzō ad assentire silenziosamente mentre Niko si alzava suggerendo la fine di quella strana partita che era finita in parità per i due cugini.

Dopo una sana, quasi fraterna, pisciata in comune contro un povero innocente abete, decisero di tornare a casa. Ma prima passarono a fare benzina e a lavare la bellezza, anche se era assolutamente perfetta così. E in quella stazione di servizio deserta, suo cugino gli raccontò alcune cose del suo passato recente, che permisero al portiere di capire, almeno in parte, il perché avesse fatto delle scelte che lo avevano alla fine costretto a condividere quello che lui continuava a chiamare _esilio_.

_**Being on  
your side  
but not agree  
with you**_

Le similitudini tra i due cugini erano molte di più di quanto ci si potrebbe aspettare, perché anche Niko aveva deciso di sfruttare, al meglio delle sue possibilità, l'occasione impostagli dallo zio despota di usare le sue inclinazioni per rinnovare, proprio come il cuginetto, il suo modo strampalato di gestire la sua vita. Ritenendo di poter riuscire, così, qualora fosse capitato di nuovo, a non dover più dipendere dalla grazia altrui per tirarsi fuori dai guai; che non avrebbe comunque smesso, per ora, di continuare a combinare. Perché in questo modo avrebbe costretto qualcuno a rendersi conto che i suoi cosiddetti casini erano mirati, e non fini a se stessi, e celavano l'intenzione di far ritrovare alla _sua_ famiglia quella strada ormai perduta o magari solo abbandonata.

Ma, i cuccioli non crescono in un solo giorno, e le analogie a un certo punto diventano differenze; Genzō avrebbe continuato a non approvare che suo cugino avesse dovuto (o voluto?) spingersi, così oltre, quel limite a cui lui non avrebbe mai osato nemmeno avvicinarsi. Dopotutto, il portiere aveva finora vissuto in una piccola cittadina, dove non succedeva mai nulla a turbare la quiete della provincia, mentre lo scaltro Niko era cresciuto in una metropoli occidentale come Berlino. Lui veniva da un paese in cui, ancora oggi, andare in giro semplicemente con il gakuran sbottonato era malvisto e attirava inevitabile riprovazione, e ora si stava lentamente adattando in un mondo di cui il cuginastro pareva conoscere già tutti i segreti.

Non lo avrebbe, comunque, a causa della sua educazione, considerato un esempio da seguire, e se lui avesse continuato a non cercare di plasmarlo a sua immagine, forse, davvero, avrebbero potuto darsi una mano l'un l'altro, come in una vera famiglia.

**_I'll be with you_****_  
_****_I'm your friend,_**

**_Me, true_**

* * *

A casa, Mikami andava nervosamente avanti e indietro per il soggiorno, buttando ogni tanto un'occhiata apprensiva dalla finestra e sperando che, al più presto, dalla curva, sbucasse finalmente la dannata motoretta di Niko. Quando era ritornato, dopo essere faticosamente riuscito a liberarsi dal meeting in Federazione, sperando quindi di poter recuperare almeno parte del pomeriggio con Genzō, aveva trovato soltanto Karen, che gli aveva detto che i due cugini erano già andati via da un pezzo; in moto…

Aveva pregato tutti gli dei che conosceva di non dover andare a recuperarli in qualche ospedale, poi aveva iniziato a scavare un solco sul tappeto. Guardò per la milionesima volta l'orologio e per la millesima sospirò. _~ Ah, che idea malsana! È pericoloso… ~_ Karen sollevò lo sguardo dal suo lavoro a maglia – L'acqua non bolle prima se si sta a guardarla… – Mikami spalancò la bocca – Eh? – Poi la richiuse e si tolse gli occhiali, mettendosi a sfregarli, imbarazzato, con un lembo di maglione.

Si costrinse a sedersi in poltrona, cercando di darsi un po' di contegno, ma le gambe nervose stavano quasi per farlo rialzare dopo giusto dieci secondi. Lo sguardo di Karen, rimasto fisso su di lui mentre continuava a sferruzzare, lo fece rinunciare, e sospirò di nuovo. – Non c'è alcun motivo per avere tutta quest'ansia; torneranno vivi, rilassati. –

L'allenatore provò a sorridere alla battuta ma gli riuscì soltanto una specie di ghigno sbieco. – Santa Maria Vergine! Non c'è affatto bisogno di essere così paranoici, Tatsuo, Niko sa guidare il suo affare e non è così scellerato da fare sciocchezze con dietro un passeggero. E a Genzō può solo fare che bene distrarsi una volta tanto dal calcio. –

_~ Parole sagge ~_ pensò Mikami, cercando inutilmente di rilassarsi, infatti, soltanto quando sentì l'inconfondibile rumoraccio della motoretta, si permise di tirare un ultimo sospiro, ma di sollievo stavolta. Per un istante aveva considerato di ammonirli; ma per cosa? Era inutile: non ci sarebbe mai riuscito a fare il _despota_. Karen lo invitò, col suo sguardo limpido e un cenno della testa, ad ascoltare le voci allegre che arrivavano dal giardino, e Tatsuo, finalmente, riuscì a sorridere davvero.

La donna ricambiò il suo sorriso con un'espressione un po' materna – Visto? Bastava soltanto lasciare loro un po' di tempo per chiarirsi. – Allora si mise più comodo sulla poltrona, prendendo una rivista dal tavolino e imponendosi un certo contegno distratto che non avrebbe dovuto far capire ai ragazzi di essere stato finora in ansia per loro.

I due cugini entrarono in soggiorno con entrambi un'aria davvero allegra e complice, infatti, dopo aver salutato, si scambiarono un'occhiata eloquente, sghignazzando. Poi Niko aveva chiesto assurdamente – Ma, i tuoi occhiali sono magici, Mikami? – Aveva aggrottato la fronte, perplesso. – Perché? – Genzō, allora, gli si era avvicinato con un sorrisetto furbo, sfilandogli di mano la rivista per poi girarla nel verso giusto. Tatsuo aveva inevitabilmente tossicchiato imbarazzato, ormai il suo dannato contegno era andato alle ortiche, mentre Karen aveva soffocato una risata in un gomitolo di lana.

* * *

Quella sera cenarono tutti e quattro insieme, davvero come una famiglia, alternativa, magari bizzarra e rappezzata, ma, per una volta, non ci fu il solito silenzio pesante a fare da ombra, ci furono, invece, normali chiacchiere, scambi di opinioni civili, anche battute e risate. Il povero Mikami rischiò persino di strozzarsi con un boccone quando Niko e Genzō gli riferirono, di proposito, che il microbo aveva portato la moto, proprio come un grande; poi, però, per non causargli un infarto vero, ammisero che il loro era stato soltanto uno scherzo, a dire il vero, non troppo gradito dalla sua vittima.

Ma Karen, con occhio più che lungo e decenni di esperienza con bambini, adolescenti e adulti di ogni sorta, invitò, senza possibilità di scampo, i ragazzi a darle una mano a sparecchiare, obbligando l'uomo ad andare a rilassarsi, **davvero**, con pipa e ciabatte virtuali, in poltrona. E approfittò della sua assenza per sibilare ai due cugini burloni di stare attenti non farsi mai 'beccare' da lei in un'altra prodezza simile, occhieggiando verso un battipanni dimenticato (?) appoggiato alla finestra.

Microbo e cuginastro si guardarono parecchio atterriti e, per rabbonire Santa Karen, si offrirono persino di lavare i piatti al suo posto, convincendo la donna a continuare il suo calmante lavoro a maglia, purché stesse ben lontana da loro. E, dal salotto, per un pezzo gli adulti sentirono le risate provenire dalla cucina finché i due non tornarono bagnati come pulcini, ma sereni, e, addirittura, il "_paranoico svanito_" si era concesso un contegno ora finalmente rilassato e sorridente.

Quella domenica era stata una giornata importante per i discendenti di una famiglia dalle nobili origini e dai cognomi altisonanti, perché due ragazzi, inconsapevolmente, avevano fatto il primo passo per ritrovare, magari, nel prossimo futuro, proprio quella strada che forse avrebbe potuto permettere finalmente agli adulti di rincontrarsi.

**1** Merda!

* * *

**Credits e Note:**

**Faccia di cuoio:** assassino che portava una maschera di pelle umana e uccideva con una motosega.  
**The Texas Chain Saw Massacre** [Non aprite quella porta] | Kim Henkel, Tobe Hooper | © Bryanston Distributing Company

* * *

Ur Life | Ur Life [Single CD] – No hide no run [Album], Marusha – 1997,1998 | © Logic Records

Ovviamente, il titolo di questo capitolo è palesemente ripreso dal testo del brano, che, secondo me, è una delle tante dimostrazioni che persino nella dance si possono trovare significati, e quindi non è un genere da sottovalutare troppo ^_*

A chi fosse interessato, il **video** musicale, a cui consiglio di dare uno sguardo, perché ha proprio attinenza con obiettivi e sogni, e con passato, presente e futuro, come il mio capitoletto. E, sempre secondo me, fa anche capire meglio il significato del testo, per chi è curioso, dato che io non sono affatto portata per le traduzioni, ma, piuttosto, per le interpretazioni soggettive e personali.

* * *

Il prossimo capitolo sarà suddiviso in ben dieci parti, e racconta la settimana in cui il nostro SGGK compie dodici anni. Cosa succederà in quella fatidica settimana? Tante cose… Anche perché, poveretto, finora è stato massacrato da chiunque, quindi, vogliamo fargli vivere un po' sette giorni da leone? Kaiser, Scimmia, Dite? Sì, stavolta c'è anche lei, ma non solo! E il portiere, magari, verrà finalmente schierato in campo contro i musicanti di Brema? Oh, Margas e Schester, mica cazzi! Beh, chi leggerà, saprà!

* * *

**~ fine terzo capitolo ~**


	19. La belle vie à Paris

**Premessa**  
Dato che il _destino_ di questa storia sono io (delirio di onnipotenza in atto), ho deciso di rimescolare le carte e rimandare le promesse di zukkero e miele tedeschi. Infatti, adesso ce ne andiamo a Parigi, a sbirciare che cosa ha combinato nel frattempo Misaki. Se vi eravate chiesti che fine aveva fatto, eccovi alcune risposte.  
Questo è un capitolo anomalo, perché, intanto, è unico, e più lungo del solito, ma, come si intuisce dall'incipit, spazia in un periodo molto lungo rispetto a quello a cui vi ho abituato. Non aspettatevi, quindi, intere giornate di scuola o partite descritte, abbondanza di dialoghi, oppure riferimenti alla "Tutto Città" come prima, perché non sarebbero comunque rilevanti.  
È invece decisamente introspettivo e dal punto di vista dei due protagonisti padre e figlio, ma anche qui molti nuovi personaggi entreranno in scena, perciò consiglio di fare attenzione a nomi e soprannomi, perché, una volta tornati a Poppenbüttel…

* * *

**Parigi 1985, 1986 – settembre ~ giugno**

– Ragazzi, quest'anno avremo un nuovo alunno! – lo presentò l'insegnante di francese. – Ciao a tutti, io sono Misaki Tarō. – Sorrise e fece un inchino. – Benvenuto! – Un altro giapponese… – È anche carino! – E come mai sei qui? – Così lo avevano salutato i compagni di classe, parlando tutti assieme, velocemente, in quella lingua che ancora faceva fatica a comprendere. – Io e mio padre ci siamo appena trasferiti dal Giappone a causa del suo lavoro: lui fa il pittore. – Era una delle poche frasi che aveva imparato a memoria giusto per non sembrare muto o timido. Poi il Prof. aveva richiamato i suoi studenti all'ordine – Bene, Misaki, vai a sederti laggiù, che iniziamo la lezione. –

Così era iniziato il primo giorno di scuola al "Lycée International" a Saint-Germain-en-Laye, e dopo la fine delle lezioni si era fermato a fare un giro esplorativo del posto. Era davvero una bella cittadina sita lungo la Senna, tranquilla, abbastanza lontana dal caos metropolitano di Parigi, e per raggiungerla ci voleva in totale giusto mezz'ora di RER 1; dieci minuti con la linea verde fino a piazza dell'Opéra, e poi altri venti minuti di rossa. Ma quella mattina aveva comunque fatto non pochi sforzi per non perdersi e riuscire ad azzeccare le fermate giuste, e sulla metro c'era una ressa incredibile.

Lesse sull'opuscolo per turisti preso alla stazione, che ne descriveva le caratteristiche: "_…la sede dei re di Francia…_", interessante, "_…città d'arte e di cultura in cui nacque il compositore Debussy…_", poi, "_…castelli, chiese, musei…_", ancora, "_…la Terrazza…_", bla, bla, bla, "_…il Liceo Internazionale…_", ancora bla, "_…in cui si trova un vasto complesso polisportivo dove si allenano i calciatori professionisti del Paris-Saint-Germain – PSG._" – Forte! Potrei andare a dare una sbirciatina, chissà, magari ho la fortuna di vedere i giocatori! – Restò ad osservarli per un po', silenzioso, in mezzo ad una piccola ressa di tifosi urlanti, poi se ne andò calciando il fedele amico pallone, che, fin da quando era piccolo, lo aveva accompagnato nei numerosi spostamenti di papà per tutto il paese, sempre in cerca di qualcosa di stimolante da mettere su tela.

In Giappone aveva sempre trovato una squadra a cui unirsi, mentre adesso era quasi un mese che si limitava a palleggiare in solitaria nel piccolo giardinetto pubblico vicino a casa. Già, perché quello dove abitavano era un quartiere di vecchie mummie a cui dava fastidio ogni rumore, anzi, si lamentavano, continuamente, e per qualsiasi cosa. Persino i giardini erano sempre pieni di persone anziane che trascorrevano le giornate sedute sulle panchine ripetendo instancabilmente che "_ai loro tempi si stava meglio_"; pessimismo e fastidio, alla lunga sfiancanti anche per un irriducibile ottimista come lui.

Sentiva molto la mancanza del suo paese: la lingua era difficile da parlare e capire e i francesi assai poco disponibili verso gli stranieri; infatti, aveva ben presto rinunciato a chiedere le classiche informazioni ai passanti, perché, tutte le volte, gli spiegavano le cose troppo velocemente, oppure, addirittura, sembrava si divertissero a fornirgli delle indicazioni poco precise per farlo poi girare come uno scemo inutilmente. Però non si era affatto scoraggiato, e aveva saccheggiato l'edicola vicino a casa di ogni opuscolo e mappa per turisti, e così ora, perlomeno, era perfettamente autonomo durante i suoi giretti culturali. Perché Tarō aveva ereditato da papà l'interesse per le cose belle, e Parigi era una vera fonte inesauribile per un entusiasta delle novità come lui.

Era una mattina uguale a molte altre, in piedi sulla metro stipata di gente, come al solito, tanto che dovette sgomitare per riuscire a scendere, chiedendo – Permettez! – Poi scorse Hayakawa con gli altri; li raggiunse e si diressero insieme alla corriera che li avrebbe portati al liceo. Era davvero felice che lo avessero preso in simpatia: i ragazzi francesi non erano ostili e scortesi come gli adulti, e inoltre, poter contare su un'amica, giapponese come lui, era stata una piacevole sorpresa in mezzo alle tante difficoltà della vita quotidiana a cui si stava ancora adattando.

Papà era sempre preso dalle lezioni alla Scuola d'Arte, quando non doveva andare a lavorare per mantenere entrambi, quindi a lui toccavano anche le piccole incombenze domestiche, come andare a fare la spesa, cucinare, o tenere l'appartamento in una parvenza d'ordine. E dato che suo padre non era mai stato un drago nei conti, il bravo figliolo conciliava anche i rendiconti bancari con le numerose uscite.

Infatti, Scuola e Liceo richiedevano una retta sostanziosa da versare ogni mese. E, se la borsa di studio di Yamamura-sama copriva interamente la prima, Tarō si arrangiava arrotondando con piccole commissioni per le vecchie mummie del suo quartiere, per non pesare troppo, così, sul bilancio familiare. Tutto sommato, la sua nuova vita non era poi tanto male, sebbene il calcio fosse proprio la cosa che gli mancava di più.

In Giappone era sempre potuto entrare nella squadra della scuola a cui si iscriveva, ma non si era mai dispiaciuto più di tanto quando doveva infine lasciarla per trasferirsi, perché comunque sapeva che i vecchi amici sarebbero rimasti tali, mentre nella nuova città avrebbe sicuramente incontrato tante nuove persone interessanti. Papà integrava le decorose, anche se discontinue, entrate delle vendite dei quadri con i classici ritratti alle feste di paese, o di famiglia, oppure con qualche tela su commissione.

Adesso, invece, il suo lavoro lo impegnava molte ore al giorno, mentre le lezioni erano decisamente più importanti, quindi lui, occupato tra casa e scuola, avrebbe comunque avuto ben poco tempo per dedicarsi al calcio seriamente. Il conto in banca era sempre pericolosamente vicino al rosso, proprio come il cappellino di Wakabayashi, però, tutto sommato, poteva dire che erano entrambi soddisfatti della loro nuova vita.

Doveva ammettere che il distacco da Nankatsu era stato più difficile delle altre volte, perché quell'ultima volta erano dovuti partire per un altro continente, e, nella fretta di lasciare tutti senza mostrare che era dispiaciuto nonostante il solito sorriso ottimista, non si era premurato di appuntarsi da qualche parte l'indirizzo degli amici. Ricordava a memoria solo quello di Tsubasa, ma non si era ancora deciso a scrivergli neanche due righe di saluti. Troppa nostalgia e malinconia lo coglievano ogni volta che guardava il pallone riempito di firme, che sembrava voler ricambiare il suo sguardo dalla libreria, come fosse vivo davvero. _~ Non è soltanto vivo, anche pieno di ricordi… ~_ sospirò, poi lo carezzò e, con un sorriso triste, si perse in quello dell'ultima partita di campionato; infine ripensò a tutti coloro che aveva lasciato durante i suoi spostamenti.

Era un pomeriggio di ottobre, soleggiato ma già fresco, e Tarō stava facendo il solito giro di commissioni per il quartiere, scambiando qualche chiacchiera con i passanti, o i negozianti, che, avendo probabilmente intuito la loro situazione finanziaria non proprio agiata, spesso regalavano al simpatico _enfant japonais_ qualche rimanenza di merce invenduta, ma che al bravo massaio tornava sempre utile. Si diresse, infine, all'edicola di Monsieur Mathieu, che gli porse con un sorriso delle riviste sportive della settimana scorsa, ma pur sempre interessanti da leggere, mentre, in cambio, lui avrebbe tenuto d'occhio il chiosco per una mezz'ora. Servire i clienti gli permetteva di fare pratica in francese, e, nel frattempo, poteva anche studiare un po'.

Mentre curiosava tra le pile di quotidiani e settimanali, evitando le imbarazzanti riviste osé, scorse qualcosa che attirò la sua attenzione: Hambourg. Si trattava di un tipico periodico turistico che descriveva la città tedesca nelle sue caratteristiche artistiche e culturali. Sfogliò distrattamente le pagine e si soffermò a leggere la piccola parte che riportava i numerosi successi della squadra calcistica professionistica in Bundesliga. Inevitabilmente rivolse i pensieri all'amico Wakabayashi, che si era trasferito proprio lì, immaginando che il portiere, sicuramente, si stava già distinguendo per il suo talento. Considerò che Francia e Germania non fossero poi così lontane, e che forse, un giorno, avrebbe potuto cercare di rintracciarlo; prima, però, doveva recuperare informazioni precise, o papà non lo avrebbe mai mandato in giro da solo a casaccio per l'Europa.

Ritornato Monsieur, Tarō si incamminò verso casa, meditando su cosa preparare per cena, poi si illuminò in un sorriso, perché gli balenò un'ottima idea: alla stazione dell'Opéra c'era un'edicola ben rifornita di riviste e quotidiani stranieri e domattina avrebbe potuto svegliarsi un po' prima e tentare, nel marasma, di trovare qualche cosa di tedesco che facesse al caso suo. Chissà, magari, con un po' di fortuna…

Una volta richiusa la porta alle sue spalle, scorse suo padre sommerso tra appunti e libri di scuola _~ Che carino! ~_ sorrise, e doveva ammettere che studiava molto più di lui! Poteva essere strano e buffo per un uomo della sua età fare lezione con i ragazzi dell'università, ma, in casa Misaki, ottimismo ed entusiasmo erano "tare" di famiglia, così, l'orso barbuto giapponese era presto diventato una specie di zio collettivo.

* * *

Ottobre era ormai passato e novembre arrivò portando vento freddo. Chiuse l'imposta della sua stanza e prese a sfogliare quella rivista sportiva che, finalmente, era riuscito a trovare dopo tante infruttuose ricerche. Era in tedesco e, ovviamente, non ci capiva un acca, ma proveniva direttamente da Amburgo. _~ Che colpo di fortuna! ~_

Perché non era stata acquistata all'edicola, ma qualcuno la aveva dimenticata sopra un sedile della metro sempre troppo affollata; provvidenziali coincidenze… E il destino aveva deciso di regalargli un'altra bella sorpresa: tra i vari sport, c'era una pagina che riportava un articolo con fotografia della squadra di calcio giovanile, da cui spiccava, in mezzo ai biondini tedeschi, l'inconfondibile figura mora dell'alto portiere giapponese, con la divisa completamente nera e l'immancabile cappellino rosso. E come se ci fosse davvero bisogno di un'ulteriore conferma per riconoscerlo, tra i nomi impronunciabili della formazione, lesse, appunto, Wakabayashi Genzō; bene, era proprio come aveva immaginato: era riuscito a sfondare in Germania Ovest.

La mattina seguente portò la rivista con sé al Liceo e chiese ai ragazzi della classe di tedesco di tradurgli l'articolo, da cui riuscì a recuperare un paio di indicazioni utili: ora sapeva il nome della squadra, "Jünger HSV", e anche di un quartiere, "Poppenbüttel", non sarebbe quindi stato troppo difficile convincere papà a fare una piccola vacanza germanica in cerca di nuovi paesaggi da dipingere e vecchi amici da incontrare.

Ben presto, però, Tarō si ritrovò ingolfato negli impegni scolastici sempre più intensi, e anche papà aveva trovato un nuovo lavoro; ma per fortuna poteva contare sui suoi amici e amiche, e Hayakawa era sempre disponibile ad aiutarlo nella sua grammatica francese ancora un po' incerta. Azumi raccontò che si erano trasferite dal Giappone quando aveva poco più di un anno, ma la madre non aveva mai smesso di insegnarle la loro lingua di origine, le usanze, le tradizioni, anche se non le seguivano per niente. Quindi, di giapponese, ormai, non le era rimasto più nemmeno il nome, perché tutti la chiamavano con un buffo soprannome, Zùzù, però per lui era sempre piacevole poter parlare con qualcuno di cose che ai francesi sembravano strane o assurde.

La ragazza ascoltava sempre con interesse i racconti di un paese che non aveva mai visto, e quando si trovavano a casa sua per studiare sognava i posti che l'amico le descriveva, anche attraverso gli splendidi dipinti del padre. Soprattutto il più bello di tutti, che ritraeva una graziosa cittadina di nome Nankatsu dalla vista di una collina. Mentre il pallone firmato doveva essere un ricordo prezioso di quella sua vita ormai passata, che però, ogni volta, lo portava a raccontare di incredibili partite di calcio con i suoi amici, con cui aveva vinto il campionato nazionale.

Era piuttosto evidente che ne sentisse la mancanza, sebbene lui ripetesse, sempre col solito sorriso solare, che adesso i suoi amici erano loro del Liceo; così come era palese che desiderasse anche giocare il suo sport in una squadra vera. Ma Tarō continuava a sostenere che gli bastavano i palleggi da solo ai giardinetti.

* * *

Azusa Hayakawa, da anni ribattezzata Sùzà, era una degli sceneggiatori di un telefilm poliziesco che andava in onda, con grande successo di pubblico, su "La Cinq", il nuovo canale televisivo privato fondato da un imprenditore italiano, che aveva scommesso, anche nel suo paese, sulla tv commerciale nello stile dei network americani.

Tarō non guardava molta televisione, preferiva le attività all'aperto, oppure stimolanti intellettualmente, e che lo distraevano dagli impegni scolastici e casalinghi. Era molto più interessante andare in qualche museo o galleria d'arte, ma doveva ammettere che "Le Commissaire Lefèvre" era una serie avvincente e ben sceneggiata.

Era stato proprio grazie alla madre di Azumi che suo padre era stato assunto agli studi televisivi come decoratore di fondali, perché conosceva piuttosto bene la direttrice di rete, Mademoiselle Dorothée LaRoche, quindi era stato facile procurargli un colloquio. Papà era tornato a casa con un'espressione serena e distesa dopo tanto tempo in cui lo aveva visto sempre un po' preoccupato, e avevano deciso di andare a festeggiare come si deve in un ristorante rinomato, per una volta tanto senza badare a spese. Lui comunque pensava che il suo talento paesaggistico fosse sprecato per limitarsi a dipingere scenografie, però lo stipendio era davvero buono, e così i rendiconti bancari da un po' non erano più incubi del colore del cappellino di Wakabayashi.

Quella sera, per celebrare un premio vinto, era stata organizzata una cena per tutti i membri dello staff e rispettive famiglie, così anche loro erano stati invitati. Tarō stava gironzolando dietro le quinte per passare il tempo, curiosando tra costumi di scena e attrezzature varie, quando qualcosa fu puntato tra le sue scapole. – Mani in alto! – la vocetta squillante di Hayakawa per poco non gli fece venire un prematuro coccolone. Si voltò cautamente con le mani alzate, proprio come un vero criminale, e si trovò faccia a faccia con Azumi che indossava giacca e berretto della gendarmerie (che le donavano proprio) e gli puntava la canna di una rivoltella (che per fortuna era una riproduzione scenica, seppur perfetta) proprio in mezzo alla fronte.

– Mi arrendo commissaire! – ridacchiò – Ma non mi metta le manette, la prego… Giuro che collaborerò: farò i nomi dei miei complici… – Abbassò l'arma ridacchiando, poi lo scortò nei meandri di quel posto per lui nuovo, di cui lei, invece, sembrava conoscere ogni angolo. Spiegò che, venendo spesso a trovare sua madre, era diventata amica con tutti gli addetti ai lavori; poi, quando erano piccole, lei e le sue amiche del cuore avevano passato parecchie ore a giocare con vestiti e qualsiasi cosa potesse risultare utile all'interpretazione dei loro personalissimi sceneggiati di ogni tipo e genere.

Raccontò che loro tre venivano considerate le 'reginette degli studi', dato che Pépé era figlia della sorella minore di Mademoiselle LaRoche, e Dìdì, addirittura, dell'interprete principale del telefilm di punta del network. Poi riferì che tutte e due, prima una poi l'altra, avevano dovuto trasferirsi in Germania Ovest per motivi familiari, e proprio ad Amburgo. E una lampadina si accese dentro la testa di Tarō.

Avrebbe voluto chiederle di più, anche se era un azzardo, perché, dopotutto, era una grande città, ed era davvero assurdo pensare che le due conoscessero Wakabayashi; però, perlomeno, avrebbero potuto recuperargli l'indirizzo della sede della squadra di calcio giovanile. Ma Azumi, anzi, Zùzù, era sempre un vulcano di idee e chiacchiere, infatti, mentre parlava, lo aveva portato sul set, per permettergli di vedere gli interni dipinti da suo padre; quando giravano, però, bisognava restare in silenzio assoluto.

La protagonista della serie a episodi era un'attrice televisiva diventata presto famosa in tutto il paese proprio grazie al ruolo dell'inflessibile ed integerrimo commissario di polizia, a cui era stato dato il nome "Lefèvre" proprio per sottolineare il pugno di ferro con cui trattava i criminali delle banlieue parigine.

Durante una delle pause in cui mamma Sùzà suggeriva alcune correzioni alle battute del copione, la sua amica lo presentò a Madame Benoît Duprat. La giovane e bionda starlette della tv francese si rivolse a lui con fare amichevole, come se lo conoscesse, sostenendo che "Ichì" le aveva spesso parlato del suo bravo figliolo.

_~ Ichì? ~_ ma quanta confidenza che si era presa con il suo papà! Era perplesso anche perché era sempre stato piuttosto timido con le donne, ma dovette costatare che lui e Madame parevano piuttosto in buoni rapporti. Forse, dopotutto, lei non era la classica V.I.P. che guardava i comuni lavoratori dall'alto in basso.

La cena, nel complesso, fu gradevole, e anche Madame Magalie; no: gli aveva detto di chiamarla, come facevano tutti, Mayme. Ed era contento perché papà orso si era fatto delle amicizie, agli studi televisivi, e finalmente con persone, sempre più giovani di lui, ma comunque più vicine alla sua età rispetto agli studenti universitari. E ora anche lui era molto meno imbranato col francese rispetto all'inizio. Sì, decisamente, quella loro nuova vita parigina stava prendendo una bella piega per entrambi.

* * *

Tutto sembrava, finalmente, girare per il verso giusto nella famiglia Misaki, ma una piccola nota stonata aveva cominciato a risuonare fastidiosamente, e frequentemente, nei suoi pensieri di solito ottimisti e positivi. No, non era il calcio, che aveva deciso di accantonare, ma il nome di quella donna, che, sempre più spesso, veniva pronunciato nei discorsi di papà. Certo che era contento che frequentasse i colleghi di lavoro anche fuori dagli studi, ma poi, quando ne parlava con lui, non faceva altro che nominarla.

E Tarō non era poi così ingenuo: aveva capito benissimo che a suo padre lei piaceva, in quel senso. Perciò, si era sentito sollevato quando gli aveva comunicato, dispiaciuto, che avrebbero dovuto rinunciare al pranzo di Natale programmato, loro tre, insieme, perché lei si sarebbe recata dalla figlia ad Amburgo. Aveva accantonato anche l'idea di fare visita a Wakabayashi proprio per quel motivo, perché, altrimenti, papà avrebbe sicuramente proposto di andarci tutti _insieme_.

Stava incominciando a non sopportare più quella parola! Era più che evidente che suo padre stava cercando di coinvolgerlo nella sua vita sentimentale a piccoli passi, per fargli accettare, presumibilmente, una nuova madre. Che lui non voleva, perché non ne sentiva il bisogno: loro _due_ stavano bene **insieme**, ma da soli!

Come lo erano sempre stati… Finora. Eppure, per quanto si sforzasse, non riusciva a detestare Mayme, dato che, dopotutto, rendeva felice il suo papà, però quella piccola nota fastidiosa continuava a stonare. Inoltre non poteva nemmeno sfogare quella sorta di frustrazione impotente confidandosi con la sua amica, perché Azumi la considerava come una zia e la adorava, quindi non poteva di certo andare a dirle che non voleva proprio quella donna come ipotetica matrigna.

Non aveva più pensato a quella biologica da quando avevano lasciato il Giappone; non aveva mai realmente sentito la mancanza di una madre, perciò, ora, tale prospettiva era per lui aliena e intollerabile, e si odiava quando realizzava quei pensieri negativi, perché, al contempo, sentiva di odiare, seppur involontariamente, chi glieli causava: il suo adorato papà. E, a dirla tutta, non voleva nemmeno una sorellastra come quella!

Non poteva nemmeno dire che Magalie fosse antipatica, perché dopotutto non lo era; beh, un po' bizzarra e anticonformista, quello sì, però era comunque divertente nelle sue stravaganze; inoltre con lui era sempre amichevole, anche se era fissata con quei nomignoli kawaii. _~ Orribili storpiature, direi io… ~_ Continuava a chiamare papà, Ichì, sempre con tutta quell'eccessiva confidenza, che a lui comunque non sembrava dare fastidio, anzi, la gradiva, mentre, purtroppo, il già corto Tarō era stato 'accartocciato' in un alquanto improbabile Tòtò; fantastico: come il cane del Mago di Oz…

Comunque si era detto disposto a sopportare, per qualche tempo, quella, cosiddetta, amicizia speciale fra quella donna e suo padre. Dato che era convinto che, prima o poi, uno dei due si sarebbe presto stufato, poiché le differenze erano troppe: l'età (lei era più giovane di ben dieci anni), l'estrazione sociale (lei era ricca e famosa, mentre lui umile e modesto), cultura e ideologie (lei era un'occidentale e, per di più, fervente musulmana, quindi, diversa anche nella religione).

Sarebbe stato molto più contento se papà si fosse infatuato di Hayakawa, lei sì che poteva essere la fidanzata perfetta: amava tutto ciò che era giapponese, aveva preso in simpatia tutti e due, e poi, soprattutto, aveva una figlia come Azumi. _Lei_, sì, che avrebbe voluto come sorellastra, non una tizia egoista che nemmeno si era scomodata per venire a trovare sua madre per Natale.

Peccato, però, che, invece, Azusa fosse… lesbica. _~ Kamisama! ~_ quasi aveva pensato che fosse uno dei soliti scherzi della sua amica, ma lei lo aveva riferito tranquillamente, come se fosse una cosa normalissima, senza pudore o disagio di alcun tipo, mentre lui era diventato di tutte le sfumature di rosso, più del cappellino di Wakabayashi.

Negli studi televisivi il rapporto tra Sùzà e Dòdò era strettamente lavorativo, sebbene piuttosto informale, però Mademoiselle LaRoche si comportava analogamente con ogni membro del suo staff (anche se, dai pettegolezzi bisbigliati, aveva poi capito che tutti facevano finta di non sapere). Quando era andato a studiare da Zùzù, e qualche volta si era fermato a cena, all'inizio aveva supposto che le due donne si fossero incontrate perché dovevano discutere di questioni inerenti al lavoro.

Invece, un giorno, aveva cercato di "sondare il terreno", chiedendo notizie del padre rimasto in Giappone alla sua amica, per capire se potevano esserci chance per fare guardare il suo papà nella direzione giusta; ma la ragazza aveva aggiunto questo 'piccolo' e _insignificante_ particolare, così ogni sua minima speranza di mettere su una bella famiglia giapponese a Parigi era sfumata completamente.

Tarō non si era rifiutato di andare ad abitare con la sua genitrice biologica perché la odiava per averlo abbandonato, anche perché suo padre, quando era stato abbastanza grande da capire, gli aveva spiegato i motivi; quindi, in un certo senso, poteva persino dire, di esserle riconoscente, perché in questa maniera aveva permesso che tra lui e papà si creasse un legame speciale. Mentre con lei non c'era nulla, e lo aveva capito quel giorno in cui l'aveva vista vezzeggiare la figlioletta da lontano; era contento per lei perché si era rifatta una vita, ma lui non ne voleva far parte.

Al contempo, però, non aveva mai preteso che lui rimanesse scapolo per sempre, anzi, lo aveva sempre incoraggiato a non rinunciare totalmente alla compagnia femminile, perché aveva pur diritto a desiderare una compagna: non era ancora poi così vecchio! Analogamente, quando Tarō era stato abbastanza grande da affrontare certi discorsi con papà, gli aveva dato la sua approvazione, specificando, però, proprio apposta, che lui comunque non voleva avere una nuova madre: loro due bastavano l'uno all'altro.

* * *

Mentre Ichirō, in tanti anni, aveva sempre cercato di assecondare la volontà del suo bravo figliolo, almeno finché nella sua esistenza fin troppo solitaria non era entrata quella bionda ventata di allegria francese. A volte lui stesso faceva fatica a reggere la sua esuberanza, e a capire cosa Mayme trovasse nell'orso giapponese.

Erano davvero molto diversi. Però, dietro la star televisiva non c'era una donna frivola che riteneva che fare l'attrice fosse un ben remunerato passatempo, bensì un'attività in cui si impegnava pienamente per dare credibilità ad un personaggio fittizio, proprio come lui riusciva a rendere vivi e reali i paesaggi sulle sue tele. La recitazione era per lei una passione, come musica, scrittura e pittura, tutto ciò che anche lui amava, e questa era la cosa che gli aveva permesso di guardarla con occhi diversi e, oltretutto, li accomunava: entrambi esprimevano il proprio essere nell'arte.

Inoltre, aver scelto di abbracciare la fede islamica sottolineava una forza di carattere che la sua ex-moglie non aveva mai avuto; era inevitabile che facesse il raffronto con Yumiko, che aveva rinunciato al suo bambino ancora in fasce perché, aveva detto, che non ce la faceva ad andare avanti. Invece Magalie aveva deciso, dolorosamente, di allontanare la sua figlioletta, perché le sue scelte di vita troppo frettolose la avevano portata a commettere degli errori; una relazione sbagliata, imbastita proprio per darle un padre, aveva invece incrinato il rapporto madre-figlia.

Ma lei non si era mai arresa, anzi, aveva piuttosto cercato, al contrario, di rimediare finché era in tempo; comunque, i suoi sbagli come genitore erano comprensibili, e in parte giustificabili, dalla giovane età in cui aveva messo al mondo una bambina, e da sola, senza un marito accanto. E proprio la forte fede musulmana era ciò che le aveva consentito di aspettare il momento giusto per provare a ricucire lo strappo, quando la ragazza, coetanea di Tarō, avesse superato del tutto il suo rancore; perché, altrimenti, Mayme sarebbe stata tutt'altro che paziente.

Nonostante ben dieci anni di differenza anagrafica, lei aveva trascorso una giovinezza parecchio intensa, e costellata di scelte e situazioni significative, quindi non era una donna emotivamente superficiale, anzi: adesso desiderava proprio mettere la parola stabilità nella sua vita sentimentale. Prima per se stessa, poi anche per ricostruire con la figlia, finalmente, una famiglia vera, duratura, ma essendo ancora piuttosto giovane e romantica, non aveva mai rinunciato a cercare la sua anima gemella.

Pertanto, l'orso barbuto ma buono, silenzioso, saggio, e solido moralmente, era ben presto diventato la metà che si incastrava perfettamente. Inoltre, quel suo essere più aperta di lui di vedute aveva accorciato "un pochino" i tempi di maturazione della loro relazione, così, in poche settimane, si erano ritrovati a frequentarsi con sempre più assiduità. Mentre, in passato, avrebbe impiegato mesi per diventare così intimo con una donna, e, soprattutto, era stato sempre l'uomo a fare i passi decisivi.

Però con Magalie era diverso, e lui si era adattato, anche volentieri, tutto sommato, perché, dopotutto, era proprio la sua personalità esuberante e confidenziale a piacergli, così diversa da quella fin troppo rigida e formale legata al suo essere giapponese.

Anche se non gli aveva mai prospettato la possibilità di sostituire la figura paterna mancante, gli aveva fatto intendere di aver ritrovato la fiducia nell'universo maschile grazie a lui, e sperava che potesse avere lo stesso effetto sulla figlia. E anche Ichirō, ritrovando anche lui fiducia nelle donne grazie a lei, e analogamente sperando che Mayme potesse far cambiare idea al suo ragazzo sulle madri, aveva ricominciato a desiderare di ricrearsi una famiglia, e credendo che Tarō ne sarebbe stato entusiasta.

Invece… Non solo manifestava una sottile ma palese ostilità verso tale possibilità, ma aveva ribadito, più volte, che loro due non avevano bisogno di nessun altro. E in quel suo atteggiamento di chiusura mentale doveva ammettere che stentava a riconoscere il suo figliolo così sempre ottimista, fiducioso e conciliante. Perciò, quando lei gli fece quella proposta, le chiese un po' di tempo per riflettere, ma finora non aveva avuto il coraggio di parlarne apertamente con lui.

Certo, in quel modo le loro difficoltà economiche sarebbero state del tutto accantonate, e lui avrebbe potuto lasciare il lavoro agli studi per concentrarsi solo sulla sua pittura. Mentre suo figlio sarebbe potuto tornare ad essere come i ragazzini della sua età che non si dovrebbero preoccupare dei rendiconti bancari.

Ma, soprattutto, avrebbe smesso con le commissioni ed evitato di sobbarcarsi il lungo viaggio da casa a scuola e ritorno ogni giorno, potendo riappropriarsi, finalmente, di molte ore da dedicare invece a se stesso e ai suoi interessi. Quindi tutto quel tempo libero in più avrebbe potuto utilizzarlo per tornare a praticare il suo calcio, che aveva abbandonato perché lui, che era il padre, potesse seguire la sua arte.

Comunque, nonostante gli indubbi vantaggi per entrambi, dubitava che Tarō avrebbe considerato l'idea di andare a vivere con Magalie una fantastica idea. Lui stesso aveva fatto un po' di fatica a non interpretare la sua proposta come una sorta di carità, ma aveva letto nello sguardo della donna che amava soltanto il desiderio di stare assieme tutti i giorni, proprio come una famiglia vera che condivide la quotidianità.

Ichirō era ancora piuttosto ancorato al concetto giapponese di capofamiglia, però ora vivevano in Francia, e Mayme, da ex Hippie, non concepiva, e quindi poco tollerava, le cosiddette "_chiusure mentali maschiliste e sessiste_", perciò, secondo lei, era l'orso a dover "_uscire dal letargo e modernizzarsi_". Sicuramente molte cose sarebbero state difficili da accettare e superare, ma si sarebbe sforzato di adattarsi, senza snaturare il suo essere, e non tanto perché credesse che il modo di vivere all'occidentale fosse migliore, ma perché ciò che contava di più era dare stabilità alla vita di suo figlio.

Per troppi anni Tarō aveva assecondato le sue esigenze un po' egoistiche senza mai comunque lamentarsi o rimproverarlo, anzi, lo aveva persino incoraggiato nei periodi in cui le tele non si vendevano. Adesso, però, doveva tornare a ricoprire quel ruolo di padre che, si rendeva conto, non era mai stato davvero, perché aveva addossato ad un figlio, decisamente maturo, ma ancora troppo piccolo, troppe responsabilità.

Ora avrebbe dovuto prendere alcune decisioni, magari anche difficili, oppure ingiuste, a seconda del punto di vista, ma sarebbe diventato un genitore a tutti gli effetti, magari anche un po' più autoritario di prima, tanto, ci sarebbe stato qualcuno a supportarlo e a "recitare" la parte del… poliziotto buono.

* * *

Non poteva essere vero, era soltanto un incubo da cui, presto, si sarebbe svegliato… Sperava. Perché papà aveva deciso arbitrariamente, senza averne parlato con lui? Lo aveva sempre consultato, chiedendo la sua opinione, perché la riteneva importante, prima di compiere scelte che avrebbero coinvolto entrambi, poi agito anche in base ai suoi suggerimenti e consigli, perché erano sempre stati assennati.

Cosa aveva fatto per perdere la fiducia di suo padre? Già, perché ora, invece, lo aveva messo di fronte al fatto compiuto: si sarebbero trasferiti da lei entro la fine del mese, ovviamente elencandogli tutti i vantaggi che avrebbe portato ad entrambi; economici e logistici, ventilando persino la possibilità di entrare a tempo pieno nella squadra di calcio del Liceo. Toccando, quindi, proprio il suo tasto più sensibile.

Tarō non aveva nemmeno tentato di muovere qualche obiezione, dato che il suo papà era stato, sì, dolcemente, però irremovibile nella sua decisione; sembrava proprio che questa volta le sue eventuali preferenze non contassero più, mentre le giustificazioni di quella donna erano più che logiche e concrete e, ovviamente, più delle sue.

Ma come poteva accettare di essere mantenuto da una donna, lui che se l'era sempre cavata egregiamente senza, facendo dei sacrifici, certo… D'accordo: si era _innamorato_, diceva, ma, così in fretta? E come faceva, adesso, ad essere così sicuro che lo fosse davvero anche lei, dopo aver visto come era finita con sua madre. Non lo riconosceva proprio più… Però era sereno, _lei_ lo rendeva felice, sorridente, non preoccupato, e il suo sogno di affermarsi come pittore aveva comunque una priorità maggiore su tutto il resto, anche sui suoi "dubbi" dal sapore un po' egoistico.

Finora papà lo aveva bene o male assecondato, aveva sempre vissuto soltanto in sua funzione, quindi adesso toccava al figlio concedere il giusto spazio alla vita privata di Ichirō, che non era soltanto genitore, ma anche un uomo che forse desiderava una donna con cui formare una famiglia stabile e completa. Non poteva essere _così_ egoista da privarlo della felicità, e non aveva nessun diritto di criticare le sue scelte, dopotutto, si fidava comunque del suo giudizio; però si sarebbe tenuto le sue perplessità e avrebbe vigilato perché non soffrisse di nuovo.

Quindi si sarebbe fatto star bene il trasloco, avrebbe innanzitutto concesso il beneficio del dubbio a Magalie, perché suo padre era sicuro dell'affetto (lui diceva _amore_) che lei provava per lui e viceversa; ma, no: lei non sarebbe mai subentrata come una nuova madre, né matrigna, e Tarō avrebbe subito chiarito quali paletti non dovevano essere superati nel rapporto fra loro. E, perché no, avrebbe sfruttato quei cosiddetti vantaggi del loro nuovo _status sociale_, perché forse, così, papà si sarebbe accorto che quella dei "privilegiati" non era una condizione che apparteneva loro.

Contrariamente alle sue aspettative, l'annuncio del cosiddetto "fidanzamento" aveva suscitato consensi ovunque, persino tra i fans dell'attrice; terribile: erano addirittura finiti su una di quelle riviste di gossip… Un giorno era andato a rifugiarsi da Monsieur Mathieu, ma anche lui si era congratulato per la 'bella notizia' mostrandogli la foto.

Oltretutto, nemmeno la sua migliore amica era esattamente di grande conforto; Azumi sosteneva, tutta contenta, che, se Mayme e Ichì si fossero sposati, visto che lei e Dìdì erano "cugine", lo sarebbero diventati anche loro, e, collateralmente, anche con Pépé. Che cosa al limite dell'assurdo: quelle due ragazze, che finora aveva soltanto sentito nominare, continuavano a rimanere, fondamentalmente, delle perfette estranee per lui, altro che considerarle come parenti acquisite.

E, se aveva pensato di usare la disparità economica del loro rapporto sentimentale per sollevare opportuni dubbi, sfruttando, volutamente, il retaggio culturale giapponese di papà, il suo talento aveva invece ben presto compensato la mancanza di mezzi propri, e fatto quindi crollare anche il suo unico e ultimo appiglio egoistico.

Il nome di suo padre, infatti, incominciò a risaltare di luce propria nel cosiddetto 'caffè degli artisti' parigino; all'inizio come un riflesso, perché, appunto, veniva accostato a quello già noto di Benoît Duprat, ma poi, col passare del tempo, i suoi quadri avevano destato l'interesse di critici e lungimiranti intenditori. Se inizialmente era stata proprio la presenza dell'attrice famosa alle mostre ad attirare i curiosi, in breve tempo Magalie venne invece riqualificata come "_la fidanzata del promettente artista nipponico_".

E così, adesso, "Ichirō Misaki" era una firma che trovava sempre più spazio in gallerie d'arte e collezioni private; inoltre, alla fine della primavera, una strepitosa personale, in cui le vendite erano state di parecchio superiori alle aspettative, gli aveva persino consentito di aprire un piccolo studio a Montmartre, senza dover quindi più dipendere dagli altrui guadagni televisivi. Mentre Mayme sosteneva, continuamente, che loro due ormai avevano raggiunto la _parità dei sessi_ che aveva sempre auspicato.

L'unico che pareva non essersi ancora adeguato ai cambiamenti era proprio Tarō, che, infatti, perseverava a non volersi iscrivere alla squadra di calcio del Liceo affermando di non avere tempo. Bugia: ciò che mal sopportava era di non avere più nulla da fare in casa perché c'era l'efficientissima governante che provvedeva ai bisogni di tutti, che non aveva più potuto preparare artigianali pietanze di sapore giapponese per il suo papà perché il marito di lei era chef e cucinava perlopiù arabo.

E, come se non fosse abbastanza, Allah era la presenza più ingombrante dell'enorme casa nell'esclusivo arrondissement **2** "de Passy", perché, non solo lei, ma anche i suoi collaboratori erano musulmani. La storica governante Zyanya era un'emigrata delle ex colonie francesi nelle Antille, sposata ad un francese ma di origine marocchina, Chef Lhoussaine, vera e propria indiscussa stella di Chez Mustafa, "**il**" ristorante arabo per eccellenza di Parigi; quindi preghiere e litanie la facevano da padrone a tutte le ore. Doveva comunque ammettere che nessuno aveva mai considerato inferiore la cultura giapponese, anzi, tutti dimostravano un profondo rispetto per le diversità religiose, quindi non erano integralisti, per fortuna; però, sentire 'Inshallah' pronunciato ogni tre parole, alla lunga, era un po' fastidioso e opprimente.

La famiglia Houriya aveva tre figli, ma soltanto la femmina, la minore, abitava ancora in casa con i genitori; il primogenito Abdelouahed fungeva da tutore legale per la figlia di Magalie, quindi si trovava ad Amburgo; mentre il secondo maschio Noureddine era volato negli States per giocare a pallacanestro e ora furoreggiava addirittura nell'NBA. Con Malika Tarō non aveva granché rapporti, sebbene avesse soltanto quattro anni di più e vivessero sotto lo stesso tetto, perché lei gli rimproverava la sua passività, il suo non voler affrontare in modo maturo i cambiamenti e accettare, quindi, la nuova vita che il destino (che per lei si chiamava Allah) gli aveva concesso.

La sopportava poco perché, sotto, sotto, sapeva che aveva ragione, si rendeva conto di non essersi mai lamentato così tanto, e per ogni cosa, anche se soltanto dentro se stesso; soprattutto ora che si trovava nella condizione in cui tutti erano felici, tranne lui, appunto. Mentre al di fuori dei suoi pensieri manteneva sempre il suo solito sorriso ottimista, che stavolta, però, sapeva un po' di falso e costruito.

Anche perché papà, sempre dolcemente, perseverava, comunque, irremovibilmente, a ribadire che adesso quella era loro nuova vita, e che non avrebbe permesso a niente di cambiarla, sempre però cercando il dialogo aperto con lui. E ciò significava che non aveva perso la fiducia in lui, che continuava a ritenere le sue opinioni meritevoli di essere ascoltate; però, adesso, gli imponeva di accettare certe decisioni arbitrarie che erano prese "_solo per il suo bene_", sebbene non fossero da lui pienamente comprese o condivise, cambiando, così, il rapporto che c'era sempre stato fra loro.

In più metteva sempre in mezzo lei, perché, diceva, che ora erano una famiglia e che tutti i membri dovevano essere coinvolti nelle scelte. E Mayme sembrava inattaccabile anche da questo punto di vista, perché non si era mai imposta, né come surrogato di madre né come matrigna da accusare; lo rispettava, semplicemente, perciò lui non riusciva nemmeno a farsela diventare odiosa, neppure se si sforzava. Anzi, in un certo senso, era proprio lei la parte malleabile della "famiglia", perché assecondava tutte le sue richieste, sempre e comunque, ricordando ogni volta a suo padre che era normale per un adolescente avere molte esigenze.

Tarō, però, era sempre stato un bambino di indole ubbidiente e responsabile, così, per quanto ci provasse, non era assolutamente capace a "fare i capricci". L'unico che si stava ancora concedendo era il calcio, o meglio: la sua assenza; cioè l'intenzione di insistere nel sostenere che non gli importasse, e che, invece, preferiva impiegare meglio il tempo studiando. Ma nessuno ci credeva, e persino Malika lo incoraggiava. Forse proprio perché quello era soltanto l'ultimo ostacolo che gli mancava da superare per considerare, e accettare pienamente, che il nuovo corso della sua vita non fosse poi così terribile come continuava a ripetere dentro di sé.

Quindi, sebbene da una parte stesse iniziando ad adattarsi, dall'altra rimpiangeva il passato, e, comunque, non riusciva a detestare davvero nessuno, desiderava soltanto che tutto potesse tornare ad essere come prima, ma soprattutto il suo papà, che era sempre stato solo _suo_ e di nessun altro. E incominciava, inoltre, a sentire la mancanza di qualcuno con cui confidarsi davvero, che potesse capire il suo malessere profondo, e Tsubasa sarebbe stato l'ideale; peccato che il Giappone non fosse dietro l'angolo e che certe cose non sarebbe stato in grado di metterle per iscritto neanche volendo.

* * *

L'estate si avvicinava, inesorabile, così come l'incontro ufficiale con la sua invisibile sorellastra, che, sembrava, sarebbe rientrata a Parigi per le vacanze scolastiche; però, e aveva tirato un bel sospiro di sollievo, e senza pentirsene troppo, lei aveva di nuovo negato la sua presenza. Papà aveva un'importante mostra personale da curare, quindi Magalie sarebbe andata ad Amburgo per un breve soggiorno, per poi recarsi in Svezia con la figlia, loro due da sole, spiegandogli solo che era necessario per riappacificarsi.

Così Tarō lo avrebbe accompagnato a Lione e poi, fantastica notizia, suo padre aveva deciso che si sarebbero concessi, anche loro da soli, una villeggiatura in Italia. Ottimo: il momento peggiore della sua nuova vita non poi così felice si era ancora una volta allontanato, e doveva ancora una volta ringraziare l'egoismo della sua pseudo cugina sorella. Quindi poteva disporre di tutto il tempo necessario per fare capire al suo papà quanto stavano bene insieme, da soli, senza donne intorno.

E se non ci fosse riuscito in quel modo, beh, forse, era giunto il momento di chiedere il permesso di andare a trovare il suo amico Wakabayashi in Germania. Perché aveva il sospetto che Dìdì avrebbe potuto essere una preziosa alleata, dato che pareva anche lei esplicitamente e fermamente contraria al fidanzamento della madre. I ripetuti rifiuti di incontrare lui e suo padre ne erano solo il massimo esempio; ma Tarō aveva anche ascoltato di nascosto alcune telefonate piuttosto accese in cui aveva capito, seppur in un francese rabbioso e veloce, che lei non li avrebbe mai accettati come famiglia.

Una specie di 'piano' si stava già delineando dentro la sua testa: una volta recuperato tramite Azumi l'indirizzo preciso della sede della "Jünger HSV", rintracciare il calciatore giapponese sarebbe stato piuttosto facile, e tanto sapeva che Mayme avrebbe dato la sua approvazione, bastava che non specificasse che la meta era proprio Amburgo. E, senza farsene accorgere dall'amica, sarebbe riuscito ad ottenere anche quello di casa della sorellastra: poteva sbirciare sulle lettere che riceveva da lei, sempre sparse sulla sua scrivania. Infine, sperava di poter contare sull'aiuto del portiere nelle sue ricerche.

Non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe potuto pensare di tutta questa faccenda, perché lui era sempre stato piuttosto riservato sulle questioni personali, e non poteva dire di conoscerlo così bene da volergli raccontare proprio tutto quanto; perciò decise che sarebbe rimasto sul vago, e, dopotutto, andare a trovare un vecchio amico non era soltanto una scusa. Dopodiché, una volta avvicinata la sua avversaria, avrebbe messo in pratica i suoi propositi di alleanza tra fratellastri che non desideravano essere tali.

Tarō si sentiva angosciato per quel brutto lato del suo carattere, quasi subdolo, che nemmeno sapeva di avere, e che lo stava spingendo a fare le cose di nascosto, lui, che considerava la sincerità una delle sue doti; così cercava di giustificarsi, dicendosi che era costretto dalle circostanze, perché lui ci aveva provato, in tutti i modi, e quello era l'ultimo che gli rimaneva; l'ultimo tentativo prima di crollare del tutto.

Comunque, intanto si sarebbe goduto la vacanza italiana con papà, senza più esporre le sue rimostranze e perplessità; così gli avrebbe fatto vedere di essere un bravo figlio responsabile e disponibile, rimarcando, in questa maniera, l'egoismo e l'ostruzionismo della figlia di lei. Ed era assolutamente convinto che, se entrambi i figli avessero fatto fronte comune, i genitori avrebbero dovuto, necessariamente, riconsiderare le proprie decisioni. Queste erano, per adesso, soltanto ipotetiche riflessioni, però a settembre sarebbe ricominciato un nuovo anno scolastico, e allora avrebbe agito concretamente per riappropriarsi della sua vita come l'aveva sempre vissuta finora.

**1** Réseau Express Régional  
**2** Distretto amministrativo

* * *

**Postmessa  
**L'avventura parigina si conclude qui, per questo l'ho trattata come una _One-Shot_. Misaki rientrerà in scena, con la sua presenza fisica, come nel manga/anime, quando andrà a trovare l'SGGK ad Amburgo; prima di allora avrà comunque un suo ruolo, non visibile, solo accennato, ma rilevante. E, se vi chiedete ancora cosa c'entra lui con gli altri personaggi principali, dal prossimo capitolo si comincerà a capire qualcosa…  
Non ho ritenuto di dover segnalare in anticipo la sua nuova famiglia, perché non credo sia una variazione così significativa come per Wakabayashi, e, dopotutto, l'autore ha lasciato tanto bello spazio buio in cui agire, stessa cosa per Azumi. Non è mai stata mia intenzione scopiazzare CT, ma solo di provare a mescolarlo alla vita reale.  
E non fatevi fuorviare dai suoi pensieri cupi, "Tòtò" non è improvvisamente diventato pessimista e subdolo (o, peggio, OOC). Poverino, mettetevi nei suoi panni: tante cose gli sono capitate, e ne è rimasto soltanto un po' scombussolato. Si riprenderà, alla sua maniera ottimista e sorridente, prometto!

* * *

**Credits e Note:**

Serie televisiva e relativa protagonista sono inventati; ogni somiglianza con qualcosa di realmente esistente è quindi puramente casuale e non voluto. Di "La Cinq", invece, ho soltanto preso in prestito il nome, che appartiene comunque (e se ci sono ancora, dato che ormai non esiste più), agli aventi diritto.

* * *

**~ fine intermezzo ~**


	20. Maledetta pioggia!

Allora, tutti pronti per tornare in cruccolandia? Oh, vi ricordo che qui siamo ancora a  
dicembre, quindi copritevi bene, che oggi piove pure… Ce l'avete l'ombrello?

* * *

**Amburgo 1985 – dicembre**

Il lunedì a scuola era stato un calvario prendere appunti, e, se aveva continuato a cercare di nascondere la fasciatura infilando il polso sempre più dentro la manica della felpa, si era comunque accorto delle occhiate curiose rivoltagli prima da Dite e poi Scooter. Ma nessuno dei due aveva fatto domande inopportune; ottima cosa: gli dava proprio fastidio quando gli estranei si immischiavano nei fatti suoi.

Notò distrattamente Dite e Perri che stavano chiacchierando davanti al cancello della scuola e salutò entrambe con educazione mentre passava loro vicino. La biondissima artista contraccambiò con uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi ammirati che sembrava quasi li dispensasse soltanto a lui. _~ Che seccatura ~_ pensò; ci mancava soltanto che prima o poi il suo fidanzato-nerd andasse a cercarlo per gelosia. Non era affatto intimorito dal tizio allampanato di 9ªB (che, fra parentesi, era uno che più secchione non si può: vincitore del Campionato Nazionale di Matematica per ben cinque anni consecutivi, con tanto di fotografia commemorativa nella cosiddetta "Ruhmesmeile"), ma preferiva comunque non avere seccature per qualcosa di totalmente inesistente.

_~ Campionato di matematica? Ma, si può? ~_ scosse la testa e sogghignò da sotto la visiera, perché, ovviamente, per il portiere c'era _un solo_ campionato: la Liga. Si sentì un unico tuono in lontananza, poi uno scroscio di acquazzone improvviso investì gli studenti che si stavano dirigendo alle attività pomeridiane, compreso Genzō, che trovò riparo alla pensilina della fermata dell'autobus. Stava considerando che poteva anche evitare di tornare a piedi per quel giorno, e poi non è che avesse tutta questa gran fretta di andare a casa, quando qualcun altro occupò lo spazio al coperto dopo esservi entrato di corsa: Dite, con le trecce tenute sulla sommità della testa sotto la borsa blu a stampe di animaletti con cui si stava ancora riparando.

– Guarda che il prossimo passa fra un'ora – disse guardando il cielo grigio. Al portiere venne un moto di fastidio, perché, non ricordando l'orario delle corse pomeridiane, ora gli sarebbe toccato tornare _inevitabilmente_ a casa a piedi, ok, ma bagnandosi no, non lo gradiva. – Ah, grazie. Beh, intanto aspetto che smetta un po'. – La ragazza, mentre rovistava nell'enorme borsa, chiese – Vuoi un passaggio? – Istintivamente si guardò attorno in cerca della Porsche nera, che non c'era, ovviamente, e la squadrò stranito. Alla fine lei trovò quello che cerava ed esclamò allegramente – Tah-dah! – e tirò fuori, impugnandolo come una specie di scettro, un ombrellino tascabile rosa sgargiante.

– Fai anche tu la Poppen Weg? – le domandò. – Per un pezzo sì. – Guardò anche lui un secondo il cielo plumbeo e i goccioloni di pioggia insistente, poi accettò l'offerta. La compagna fece scattare l'apertura automatica dell'ombrello e poi glielo porse – Toh, guida tu. – La guardò un po' perplesso, poi capì, ovvio, "passaggio" quindi "guidare". – Se lo tengo io, tu non ci stai sotto: sei più alto di me – disse semplicemente. Genzō afferrò il manico e si incamminarono, e subito Dite si attaccò al suo gomito.

_~ Non avevo in mente una passeggiata romantica sotto la pioggia… ~_ La sbirciò di sottecchi, ma lei non dava segni di nessun tipo, camminava cercando di seguire il suo passo lungo; così sospirò impercettibilmente e rallentò. Dovette, però, cambiare mano, perché quell'impugnatura altrettanto sgargiante era a forma di musetto di Hello Kitty e le orecchie di plastica rosa gli premevano contro la ferita. _~ Le femmine… ~_ per il portiere un ombrello aveva l'unico scopo di riparare dalla pioggia. Mentre reggeva quel coso terribilmente shocking, si trovò a chiedersi dove diavolo mettere il braccio destro, dato che in quella posizione era decisamente scomodo.

Fece un lungo sospiro mentale e infine si decise a staccare la ragazza dal suo braccio, per poi fare lo sforzo di passarlo attorno alle sue spalle. _~ Ecco, ora sì, che sembriamo proprio una coppietta… ~_ scosse la testa, sbirciandola ancora con la coda dell'occhio; di nuovo, lei non aveva fatto una piega: semplicemente, gli si era soltanto stretta un poco più vicina, dato che ora non poteva più aggrapparsi. Comunque, adesso, sotto quel minuscolo affare rosa, ci stavano entrambi sicuramente più comodi. Proseguirono in silenzio per un pezzo, poi, erano fermi ad un attraversamento pedonale attendendo il segnale di avanti, Dite sollevò il viso – Mi spiace di essere una pessima alternativa, per te, oggi pomeriggio. – Scattò il verde e ripresero a camminare.

– Perché? – chiese. La ragazza si girò brevemente per scrutarlo, poi rivolse di nuovo lo sguardo verso il marciapiede. – Volevo dire, che si vede lontano un chilometro che preferiresti essere alla "J" a inzupparti di pioggia, piuttosto che qui sotto insieme a me a ripararti alla bene e meglio. – Genzō sospirò e abbassò finalmente la guardia. Il suo 'fiuto' non aveva ancora percepito nessun sintomo che manifestasse un suo eventuale fraintendimento nella loro vicinanza e contatto fisico, e, finalmente, si rilassò un po'.

– Devo stare a riposo fino a mercoledì – commentò con tono piatto. – Beh, dai: due giorni passano abbastanza in fretta. Pensa se ti fossi rotto una gamba… – Dite aveva provato a scherzare, ma la faccia del portiere era tutt'altro che divertita. _~ Scheiße!__ Ma non ride proprio mai questo? ~_ Tornò a guardare le sue pozzanghere e sospirò, pareva quasi avercela con lei a volte, e riteneva di non avergliene mai dato motivo.

No, peggio, era proprio contorto: all'officina dei Nazisti-Razzisti l'aveva aiutata e in Laboratorio persino "difesa" dalle HAM, invece poi c'erano momenti come quello di poco fa; ma tanti erano stati simili in classe, in cui gli si rivolgeva semplicemente, per essere amichevole, perché dopotutto era il compagno con cui passava più ore insieme, e lui le scoccava quelle occhiatacce gratuitamente antipatiche, come quella del primo giorno, oppure le dava qualche risposta monosillabica ma comunque scortese.

_~ D'accordo che è giapponese, però è davvero strano… ~_ considerò, e all'improvviso Genzō strinse la mano posata sulla sua spalla, costringendola a fermarsi. Sollevò lo sguardo e si accorse che in quell'incrocio pedonale era appena scattato il segnale di stop. – Come mai oggi niente cocchio? – le chiese, approfittando di quella sosta, tanto per spezzare il silenzio e rimediare al modo brusco con cui l'aveva squadrata prima; che ne poteva sapere lei di quando _davvero_ aveva avuto dei problemi alla gamba.

Ora il portiere le stava rivolgendo una specie di mezzo sorriso. Dite scosse la testa facendo muovere le sue trecce – Alain mi accompagna solo al mattino, dato che per andare a lavorare ha i miei stessi orari di sveglia, e per andare ad Amburgo la strada più logica è la Weg. – Uhm, lavorare, pensò il ragazzo; allora il fratello doveva essere più grande dei diciotto anni immaginati qualche tempo fa. Poi, tutto di colpo, si mise a ridacchiare. – A proposito di calcio, devo darti una notizia, se brutta o pessima, poi, decidi tu. – Genzō era assolutamente interdetto – Cioè? –

– Sai la storia della foto di ieri? – Il portiere inarcò un sopracciglio. – Beh, Arne l'ha presa piuttosto seriamente: ora si aspetta davvero che gli porti una tua fotografia. – Per un po' non osò guardarlo in faccia, temendo un altro sguardo pesante, e invece lui rise. Dite gli fece compagnia, mentre si persero che il semaforo pedonale era ormai cambiato in verde. – Mi spiace, davvero, non volevo aizzarti contro il tormento reale; dovevo immaginare che si sarebbe intestardito come un mulo, come sempre del resto, per avere quello che vuole. Il mio intento era solo quello di una battuta scherzosa. –

– Beh, se la giusta causa è di rendere la vita delle sue sorelle meno stressante, potrei anche trovare una soluzione – affermò con espressione divertita. Ma la compagna ora aveva aggrottato la fronte – Cosa? – Il portiere pensò che, forse, avesse sbagliato qualcosa nel dire la frase, e la ripeté cambiando qualche parola – Potrei trovare una soluzione alternativa alla fotografia, se questo rende la vita a te e tua sorella meno stressante per colpa di Arne. – Dite sgranò gli occhi e Genzō si spazientì; non aveva proprio intenzione di ripetere una terza volta.

Lei scosse di nuovo la testa e le trecce dondolarono; poi sbirciò il semaforo, diventato di nuovo verde, e proseguirono. – Mi sembra anche logico; dopotutto sei qui da poco e non puoi conoscere ancora chiunque. Arie ed Arne non sono i miei fratelli. –

– Ah. Capisco. Babysitting? – chiese. In fin dei conti la conversazione si stava facendo anche piacevole per il portiere, visto che, per una volta tanto, non doveva stare sul chi vive per evitare rossori e risolini di una _femmina in calore_. – Nah, sono i bambini di un'amica, quindi è, piuttosto, un favore. Quando deve lavorare di sabato o domenica e il tempo lo permette, li porto al lago, così la peste si sfoga col calcio, e _sua_ sorella ed io ci concediamo qualche ora di pace. Sono gemelli identici ma non potrebbero essere più diversi nel carattere: Arne è scalmanato tanto quanto Arie è silenziosa. –

– Eh, già. È un po' esagitato. – Il portiere convenne divertito, ritrovandosi un pochino somigliante, quando aveva giusto la sua età, a quel bambino petulante e sempre in movimento, ma in cui rivedeva il suo stesso entusiasmo e ottimismo. – Ma simpatico. Come mai la tua amica lavora durante i giorni di festa? –

– Certo che a te sta simpatico: lo vedi un'ora alla settimana! La prossima volta te lo mollo per un pomeriggio intero, e poi, se hai ancora qualche facoltà mentale e non lo hai ucciso, – rise – ti propongo in Vaticano per la beatificazione nonché la santità. – Anche Genzō rise. Poi Dite rispose alla sua domanda – Lavora alla Klinik Poppenbüttel, quindi le capita di fare il turno festivo. Qualche volta, me li porta direttamente la sera del venerdì o sabato, per poi tenerli tutta la notte. Almeno così con Alain si possono godere anche loro una serata in santa pace ogni tanto, senza marmocchi. –

– Ah. Ma allora sono i tuoi nipoti? – La ragazza piegò le labbra in un sorriso paziente. – No, non siamo parenti, e i gemelli non sono figli di Alain. E, per essere precisi, non sono sposati, escono semplicemente insieme. – Il portiere non commentò più e non domandò nient'altro, il minimo di curiosità avuto finora era esaurito; per la relazione amorosa del fratello di Dite non aveva interesse e comunque riteneva non fossero fatti suoi. Così proseguirono di nuovo in silenzio finché la ragazza non si fermò. – Io ora svolto qui. Tu prosegui? – Genzō annui.

– Ti posso anche lasciare l'ombrello, tanto per me sono ancora pochi metri di strada. – Il portiere all'idea di andare in giro con quel coso troppo colorato inorridì, ma cercò di non mostrarlo apertamente alla compagna che era stata ancora una volta gentile con lui. – No, ti ringrazio. Almeno io ho questo – si staccò del tutto da quella specie di quasi abbraccio e si toccò la visiera, – e poi sembra che abbia quasi smesso di piovere. Se ricomincia, farò una corsetta. – Ammiccò e le restituì il "mini Hello Kitty ombrello", per poi accomiatarsi – L'_alternativa_, invece, è stata gradevole. –

Anche Dite salutò agitando la mano finché il portiere non si voltò calcandosi il berretto rosso. _~ Quella era una specie di quasi apprezzamento? ~_ si domandò ridacchiando. Se Genzō fosse stato sempre così, come ora, un po' scostante, sì, ma tutto sommato gentile, avrebbero davvero potuto provare ad essere amici. Era quando si trasformava in Perfettino che non riusciva a sopportarlo: con quella sua aria sempre supponente poi… Dopodiché scrollò le spalle e si avviò verso la scuola di _Madame_.

La reticenza del portiere nei confronti di Dite si era finalmente del tutto dissipata; l'impressione di poter avere con lei un rapporto cordiale e civile, senza implicazioni di sorta, oggi era stata ormai confermata più che positivamente. Se fosse stata sempre così, discreta e non troppo spesso curiosa, forse, col tempo, avrebbero potuto anche essere più che conoscenti; ma in classe aveva sempre il brutto vizio di voler fare necessariamente conversazione anche nei momenti meno opportuni, e invadeva i suoi spazi. Non avrebbe gradito un'altra ammonizione _Tirannica_ a tale proposito, perché sapeva che non sarebbe stata di nuovo incline al perdono.

Magari, però, avrebbe potuto trovare un metodo alternativo per farglielo capire, visto che i suoi tentativi fatti di occhiate in tralice e risposte secche finora non avevano dato molti frutti. Proprio mentre apriva il cancello, sentì un gocciolone. _~ Scampata! ~_

Iniziò immediatamente a studiare, tanto valeva che questi due giorni li sfruttasse per portarsi in pari con il programma. Però, dopo neanche un quarto d'ora di francese, ne aveva già le scatole piene; controllò la lista dei compiti assegnati non ancora finita e ripose comunque libri e quaderni. _~ Che palle! ~_ La sera, stanco marcio, era un conto, ma, dover passare il pomeriggio seduto sui libri, era davvero angosciante. Non ce la faceva proprio a stare rinchiuso in casa, l'ormai non più tanto moccioso, ma lo stesso insofferente all'immobilità forzata, microbo.

Così si alzò e dalla finestra scrutò il cielo ancora grigio ma ormai soltanto promettente di pioggia, decidendo quindi di uscire. Giacca, chiavi, cappellino. Una volta in giardino bussò alla finestra del pianterreno per poi comunicare a Karen le sue intenzioni a gesti, ricevendo un uguale muto assenso in risposta. Fece una corsa veloce per raggiungere l'AEZ; non aveva granché da acquistare, ma di andare fin giù da Herr Voß non aveva proprio voglia; di prendere un ombrello manco a parlarne, e se avesse ricominciato a piovere non ci sarebbe stata nessuna Hello Kitty rosa shocking stavolta.

Blocchi per appunti, che andavano via come il pane, _la Tiranna_ aveva detto alla classe di procurarsi una rubrica telefonica, (perché, poi?), la solita rivista sportiva, poi passò davanti al reparto dei generi alimentari e fu attratto da qualcosa di malsano e unto da sgranocchiare; il suo stomaco approvò e Genzō si mise in coda alla cassa. Un odore familiare si affacciò alle sue narici e si voltò stupito, ma quasi aspettandosi di vedere Dite dietro di sé; invece c'era solo una signora piuttosto anziana, con due vispi occhi castano chiaro e capelli bianchi tendenti al lilla acconciati in una corta pettinatura tutta ondine e ricci, che incrociò il suo sguardo e sorrise.

Il portiere ricambiò per educazione e finalmente venne il suo turno. Una volta fuori vide che la fastidiosa fine pioggerellina, tipica dell'autunno amburghese, aveva deciso di tornare; così, non avendo alcuna voglia di inumidirsi, sedette su una delle panchine di cemento che si trovavano nei pressi dell'uscita principale e che erano riparate dalla tettoia, sfogliando distrattamente la sua rivista. Scorse di nuovo l'arzilla nonnina, poco distante, alle prese con due sacchetti di spesa, un grosso ombrello e bastone per camminare; la vocazione del buon samaritano non era proprio il suo forte, ma il viso di quell'anziana signora non era arcigno e perennemente corrucciato come quello della _Strega Cattiva dell'Ovest_, l'orribile vecchiaccia che abitava al pianterreno di casa sua.

Dopotutto avrebbe potuto anche fare un… – Giovanotto! – lo chiamò lei anticipandolo, – Saresti così gentile da accompagnarmi un pezzettino? – Genzō annuì e si alzò, la raggiunse e prese le sue borse da terra, sperando soltanto che non dovessero andare troppo distante (e sotto la pioggerella del cavolo), e, soprattutto, non lo mettesse a parte di tutta la sua sicuramente lunga vita, come erano solite fare le persone di una certa età. Adeguò il suo passo a quello lento, e aiutato dal bastone, della nonnina, che gli offrì un sorridente riparo sotto il suo enorme ombrello marrone.

Fu avvolto, un'altra volta, da quell'inconfondibile odore di buono, che aveva respirato giusto un'ora fa a causa della vicinanza forzata con la sua compagna. Così, visto che si stava prodigando in un'inconsueta "buona azione", considerò che magari, in cambio, avrebbe potuto ricevere, perlomeno, una piccola informazione. – Il Vostro è davvero un buon profumo, Frau. Posso chiedervi che marca è? – La vecchietta sorrise di nuovo. – Perché – inventò lì per lì, – vorrei fare un regalo… a mia madre. –

– I profumi li portavo quando ancora ero ragazza, giovanotto, adesso ho troppi anni sulle spalle; ma il tuo è davvero un pensiero molto dolce. – Al che il portiere fece un breve sorriso; non aveva intenzione di dare, alla pur simpatica, a pelle, nonnina, il "_la_" ad una filippica interminabile. – Il mio segreto – continuò lei tranquillamente, facendo attenzione a non infilare la punta del bastone nella grata di un tombino, – è qualche goccia di essenza di vaniglia nel risciacquo del bucato. Già, giovanotto, proprio quella che si usa per cucinare – rispose al suo sguardo sorpreso. – Così i miei nipotini dicono sempre che Oma profuma di torta e biscotti… – Si lasciò andare a una risata dolce come la vaniglia rivolgendo probabilmente un pensiero affettuoso ai nipoti.

– Beh, è proprio così, Frau. – Il portiere ricambiò il suo sorriso, e lei concluse – Per il regalo da fare alla tua mamma, credo che le commesse della profumeria ti sapranno consigliare meglio di me. – Dopo avergli elargito quell'ultimo consiglio da nonna, si fermò per chiamare con un gesto deciso uno dei tassisti dalla fila di auto pubbliche, che prontamente si diresse verso di loro e prese le borse della spesa dalle mani del ragazzo, riponendole nel bagagliaio, poi attese i passeggeri con la portiera aperta.

– Grazie dell'aiuto, giovanotto. Devi fare molta strada? – Genzō rifiutò educatamente l'implicita offerta del passaggio in taxi, il cui posteggio si trovava giusto dietro l'AEZ, quindi, alla fin fine, non erano andati da nessuna parte perché avevano fatto soltanto il giro dell'isolato; divertente, considerò. – Nossignora, sono solo due passi. È stato un piacere conoscervi – e si accomiatò riprendendo subito il suo passo svelto, per cercare di arrivare a casa senza cominciare ad ammuffire.

Studiò ancora un po' prevedendo per dopodomani interrogazione di storia; era troppo tempo che Frau Meyer non puntava la penna proprio laggiù in fondo, alla "W", nella lista di nomi sul registro personale.

Il rito _Tirannico_ per stabilire le vittime da chiamare alla cattedra sembrava una vera e propria esecuzione capitale: con la sua stilografica scorreva più volte l'elenco dall'alto verso il basso e viceversa, proprio come il demonio farebbe con la sua lista di anime da riscuotere. E tutti restavano con il fiato sospeso finché, come la pallina di una roulette, la punta del tappo della penna si fermava, e si cercava sempre di indovinare il nome dalla posizione più in alto, più in basso, oppure a metà.

Lei faceva apposta una pausa di qualche secondo, facendo finta di soppesare un eventuale cambio di rotta, tanto per dare un tocco d'ansietà in più al rito; poi, senza nemmeno alzare lo sguardo, pronunciava il nome del condannato/a, per intero, stavolta, e con voce stentorea. Ogni volta che sentiva – Wakabayashi Genzō – detto in quel modo non riusciva a fare a meno di trasalire.

La noia adesso però lo aveva di nuovo colto, così si andò a stravaccare sul divano con la sua rivista e un bel sacchettone formato maxi di chips piccanti. Stava leggendo un articolo sulle Lepri, con tanto di foto di Jiří immortalato in una parata memorabile, che avevano già visto ieri sera tutti assieme in diretta tv, invece del solito calcio, ma la moviola non era comunque riuscita a rendere altrettanto bene come questa immagine statica, quando sentì il "ruggito" della bellezza farsi sempre più vicino. Meditò allora di andare un po' di là da suo cugino, così, portando con sé il sacchetto di patatine come una specie di obolo per entrare nel suo tempio, uscì sul ballatoio.

– Ehi, microbo! – lo apostrofò mentre saliva la rampa di scale. Genzō gli mostrò un faccino annoiato – Mi rompo. – Lo raggiunse in due balzi e gli mollò la morte cicca per armeggiare con le chiavi di casa. – Andiamo nella tana: ho portato qualcosa per te. – Il portiere sogghignò – Una delle tue… sigarette particolari? – Niko si voltò di scatto, strizzando gli occhi in due tanto letali quanto strette fessure, e gli assestò un cozzetto. – Shh, che ti urli, inutile germe! Se ti sente Karen, mi stampa la trama del battipanni sul culo. – Genzō non poté reagire alla manata perché le _sue_ mani erano occupate da casco e patatine, così si limitò a guardarlo furente ma allo stesso tempo ghignante.

– Ed io che oggi ho anche saltato una lezione per te… Non ti meriti proprio un cazzo! – Aprì la porta facendo il gesto di chiuderla in faccia al cuginetto, poi cambiò idea e la socchiuse quel tanto da potergli sottrarre le chips. Poi sogghigno al faccino deluso del microbo – Dai, scemetto, vieni. È inutile, non resisto… è troppo figo! – Il portiere era piuttosto incuriosito ed altrettanto sorpreso da quell'inconsueto entusiasmo contagioso del cuginastro, e soprattutto di sapere cosa avesse per lui.

– Sono andato a prenderlo giusto oggi, ed è davvero venuto proprio bene – continuò imperterrito e sibillino, dandogli le spalle e spargendo un vestito umido ad ogni passo, ma badando a non lasciare il suo obolo piccante e lo zaino voluminoso. – Ok, ora devi chiudere gli occhi – incominciò una volta in camera da letto, mentre intanto seguitava a spogliarsi. – Se è per non vedere te in mutande, volentieri! – ghignò il cuginetto.

– Ha, ha, che spirito di patata… Uh, a proposito! – ne infilò una manciata in bocca e gli biascicò, masticando, di nuovo di chiudere gli occhi; poi inghiottì e minacciò – Non provocarmi oppure lo regalo a una delle mie galline; intesi, microbo? – Allora Genzō sedette sul bordo del letto ed eseguì l'ordine del cuginastro. – L'ho fatto fare più di un mese fa, e volevo dartelo domenica prossima per il tuo compleanno… – Sentì Niko che armeggiava con la zip dello zaino e poi tirava fuori qualcosa. – Ma… è troppo figo! – ridacchiò – Non ti offendi se non è impacchettato, vero? –

Il portiere sorrise felice _~ Il cuginastro che mi fa un regalo di compleanno… ~_ non immaginando minimamente cosa potesse essere. – Ora metti le mani così – gli intimò questi. – Così come, cazzone! Non ti vedo con gli occhi chiusi… – gli rispose con tono sufficientemente pungente ma sempre sorridendo in direzione di Niko, che gli tirò, da chissà dove, un altro cozzetto. Si rassegnò e stese le braccia con i palmi delle mani rivolti all'insù, e qualcosa di rotondo liscio e duro vi fu posato sopra.

– Ora li puoi aprire – e sentì il peso del cugino sul materasso accanto a lui. Genzō si trovò che stava reggendo in mano un casco integrale in carbonio leggero, interamente dipinto di rosso, e, rigirandolo nelle varie direzioni, scoprì che era anche aerografato per farlo sembrare un berretto, ma non uno qualunque: era il suo cappellino rosso in tutto e per tutto! – Ma… è troppo figo! – esclamò, notando il disegno preciso della tesa riportato sui bordi della visiera, c'erano le pieghe e le cuciture che partivano dal centro della sommità e persino la chiusura regolabile sul retro; il tutto reso perfettamente.

E, in più, proprio sotto le tacche, lesse una piccola scritta: 源三, il suo nome in kanji.

– È una meraviglia, Niko! – Lui gli strizzò l'occhio e commentò – È brava la mia amica, eh? – Il portiere saltò al collo del suo cuginastro preferito con un sorriso a trentadue denti – Eccezionale! Sembra proprio vero… –

– Stai calmino microbo! – lo bloccò scherzosamente con una specie di presa di Catch, – Sei un cucciolo adorabile, ma io preferisco comunque la patata alla salsiccia… – e, a riprova, con la mano libera afferrò dal sacchetto ed infilò in bocca un pugno di chips. Il lupacchiotto, liberatosi dalla stretta, ringhiò festante – Fottiti, stronzo! Anche tu non sei esattamente il mio tipo di… gallina, sai! – Poi si voltò verso il suo _cappellino rosso integrale_, rotolato lateralmente sul letto a causa dell'irruenza dei due ragazzi, e, con gli occhioni che luccicavano di pura gioia, uggiolò – Posso provarlo? –

– Certo, microbo, è tuo: ho pure fatto scrivere il tuo nome! – Gli calzava a pennello. Il portiere, con la voce attutita da dentro il casco, chiese – Ma, come facevi a sapere la misura giusta? E… Anche il disegno è così preciso! – ma non aspettò nemmeno la risposta che si alzò per guardarsi vanitosamente allo specchio del comò, andando, letteralmente, in visibilio quando notò che alzando la visiera sembrava davvero come se avesse in testa proprio il suo berretto rosso. – Fighissimo. –

Niko incrociò soddisfatto le mani dietro la nuca, sdraiandosi pigramente e masticando una nuova bocconata di patatine. _~ Eccolo… ~_ sorrise affettuosamente in direzione di Genzō: **quello** era il microbo allegro ed esaltato che ricordava, non quella bestiolina sempre seria e immusonita che aveva ritrovato qui a Poppenbüttel dopo tanti anni.

Non curandosi minimamente delle briciole e nemmeno di stare parlando a bocca piena, svelò – Una sera che tu eri beato come un angioletto, l'ho, diciamo, temporaneamente prelevato; per fortuna che non ci dormi anche con quell'orribile coso in testa… – Fece un sadico ghigno e continuò – L'ho rimesso a posto la mattina dopo che tu, ancora, eri nel mondo dei sogni, e non te ne sei manco accorto! – sghignazzò.

– Ehi, vacci piano con gli aggettivi. – Poi realizzò che il cuginastro aveva usato i verbi prelevare e rimettere in sequenza. – Cosa? – esclamò – _Tu_ hai osato portare via il mio cappellino per una notte intera? – Niko rise – Secondo te come facevo sennò? Stupido microbo! Con la magia? È così che la mia amica ha preso la misura e copiato il disegno. Poi, una volta che era praticamente finito, mi è venuto in mente di aggiungere i kanji, così è proprio tuo e di nessun altro. – E gli strizzò l'occhio masticando altre chips.

Genzō si sfilò lentamente il casco-cappellino e lo appoggiò delicatamente sul comò, rivolgendo poi al cuginastro rapitore di berretti uno sguardo di fuoco e vendetta – Sai che potrei anche ucciderti per questo… – E lui gli ostentò la mano piegata e chiusa a pugno, proprio come si fa di solito con i cagnolini – Dai, mordi! – Il portiere si avventò sul corpo disteso del cugino con un balzo, ma questi lo afferrò di nuovo prontamente con una sorta di presa da lottatore. Lo tenne buono qualche secondo, mentre tutti e due ridacchiavano, poi domandò – Andiamo a provarlo? –

Il cucciolo rispose contento – Magari! – con una strana vocina soffocata a causa della posizione contorta in cui lo stava costringendo Niko, che lo lasciò andare e poi incalzò – Dai, svelto, però! – Si alzò e cominciò a rivestirsi rapidamente. – Ma oggi niente scuola guida, con la strada bagnata non è sicuro. – Genzō fece spallucce e afferrò il suo preziosissimo berretto rosso in carbonio – Non importa. –

Poi corse a casa per mettersi anche lui qualcosa di pesante addosso, ma questa volta non degnò neanche di uno sguardo l'altro fedele amico rosso, quello di stoffa, che finora lo aveva sempre accompagnato praticamente dappertutto.

-

* * *

**Credits e Note:**

**Ruhmesmeile:** parola composta da [der] Ruhm e [die] Meile, quindi, letteralmente, il miglio della gloria. Ma c'è una traduzione inglese molto più efficace che non ha equivalenti sintetici in italiano: Walk of Fame, ovvero il marciapiede di Hollywood dove sono incastonate le stelle delle celebrità. Usando un po' di immaginazione, alla "Jenisch", nel corridoio principale al pianterreno, alla parete di fronte agli armadi a vetrina che contengono premi e onorificenze vengono appese le fotografie di "elementi" meritori della scuola: i Rettori che si sono avvicendati negli anni, ex-alunni che sono diventati nomi importanti, studenti che hanno conseguito particolari riconoscimenti a livello nazionale e/o europeo, nonché i benefattori.

* * *

Il "Sie" tedesco corrisponde al nostro "Lei", ma, visto che un ragazzino si rivolge a una persona piuttosto anziana, ho preferito rendere il distacco di età e l'idea di rispetto con il più formale "Voi".

* * *

**Strega Cattiva dell'Ovest:** personaggio del libro e dell'omonimo film.  
**The Wonderful Wizard of Oz** [Il meraviglioso mago di Oz] | L. Frank Baum | © George M. Hill


	21. Meglio VIP o NIP?

Drin! La campanella è suonata: tutti a lezione… _in teoria!_

* * *

– Scheiße – sbadigliò Genzō, mentre considerava, seduto al suo banco, il tedio di un altro pomeriggio nuvoloso da dover passare chiuso in casa sui libri. Oltretutto, quei pochi giorni di forzata inattività sportiva non gli stavano rendendo nemmeno dal lato scolastico, perché, banalmente, scrivere dopo un po' diventava faticoso; non faceva più male ma quei tre stupidi punti ormai prudevano e tiravano maledettamente. Non vedeva l'ora di andare domani a toglierli, anche perché, potendo saltare le prime due ore, non avrebbe visto la brutta faccia pallida di _Monsieur_, sogghignò fra sé.

Uffa, oggi non ci sarebbe stato nemmeno il cuginastro a fargli compagnia. Poi sorrise, il giro di prova del suo nuovo casco era stato breve ma comunque grandioso. Giusto il tragitto fino alla "Jenisch", ma passando per Müssenredder, dove aveva riconosciuto Sauzer e Marie Schneider in giardino, per poi fare tutta una serie di viuzze e tornare per Alte Landstraße, la strada che costeggiava il parco di Poppenbüttel.

E il giovane centauro aveva considerato che c'erano un sacco di percorsi alternativi interessanti in quella cittadina. Poi aveva di nuovo ricominciato a piovigginare, perciò erano tornati a casa, intirizziti, concedendosi, però, di sorpassare, proprio all'ultima curva e suonando apposta il clacson per farsi riconoscere, la BMW di Mikami.

* * *

Come se Tatsuo non conoscesse fin troppo bene quel dannato rumoraccio; ma dopo aver posteggiato l'auto ed esserne sceso bianco come un cencio, non aveva detto loro nulla, era rimasto semplicemente ad osservare i ragazzi scherzare e stuzzicarsi, come quando Niko era solo un bambino e Genzō gli trotterellava dietro ovunque con il suo passo ancora un po' incerto. Karen aveva ragione nella sua parafrasi biblica, le colpe dei padri non dovevano necessariamente coinvolgere la vita dei figli.

* * *

_~ Se fossi mancino anch'io… ~_ sogghignò mentre copiava dalla lavagna il disegno di Herr Kießling. Herri, come sempre, durante le ore di Sport dormiva beatamente, gli otaku oggi erano impegnatissimi in una partitona di DnD e il trio delle sportive stava discutendo di tattiche e schemi relativi alla prossima partita di Softball. Mentre Dite, che aveva occupato il banco davanti al loro, sfogliava annoiata un quadernetto di Hello Kitty (ovviamente dalla copertina a disegni rosa) fitto di strane scritte in francese, sempre con le sue immancabili cuffiette alle orecchie.

Pertanto Genzō, rimasto da solo e non potendo portarsi granché avanti con i compiti scritti per non affaticare troppo la mano, aveva seguito, una volta tanto, la 'lezione in teoria', trovandola persino interessante. E ora stava analizzando matematicamente i tempi di reazione umana a velocità e traiettoria di un oggetto in movimento scagliato con forza in una direzione ben definita, e considerando le variabili sia dell'impatto di partenza sia di ricezione, nello specifico, di un puck in un lancio verso l'area blu. Ma quello stesso modello poteva essere benissimo applicato anche ad un tiro in area di rigore, e magari gli sarebbe tornato utile proprio per studiare il _FireShot_.

Posò la matita per sgranchirsi la mano indolenzita e rimuginare un po' _~ Che sfiga! ~_ Un altro infortunio gli stava di nuovo complicando la vita, e proprio nel momento in cui tutto sembrava stesse girando per il verso giusto. _~ Certo che il destino quando ci si mette… Fa accadere un miliardo di cose tutte assieme ~_ ripensò istintivamente a quel fine-settimana piuttosto denso, mentre contemporaneamente si stropicciava gli occhi e sbadigliava nuovamente, stiracchiandosi un po' svaccato sulla sedia.

Dite lo colse proprio nell'attimo, quando si era girata per riporre in borsa quaderno e lettore cd, e si portò una mano alla bocca per soffocare una risatina. _~ Sembrava un cagnetto ancora assonnato e appena uscito dalla cuccia… ~_ Il portiere, comunque, si era ricomposto subito, aveva incrociato le braccia al petto ed inarcato un sopracciglio in una muta domanda: che cosa diavolo voleva da lui?

Lo guardò facendo spallucce – Mi sono rotta. Tu che stai facendo? – e si appropriò, senza chiedere, del suo quaderno di Sport. – Ma tu non ne puoi proprio fare a meno di… – scosse la testa facendo dondolare le lunghe trecce, – Sei proprio sgobbone fino al midollo! – Anche l'altro sopracciglio si era sollevato, entrambi si erano aggrottati e le labbra dischiuse; ma la compagna continuava tranquillamente a sfogliare le pagine. – A che ti servirà mai 'sta roba… – osservò – Non sei mica nella squadra di Hockey. –

– La matematica serve sempre – le rispose sorridendo con aria sorniona, – in tutte le cose, anche le più banali che facciamo ogni giorno. – Lei alzò gli occhi al soffitto – Sì, certo, mi sembra di sentire Herr Möller: per contare i soldi, leggere l'ora, giocare a carte, bla, bla, bla… Ma, rilassarti ogni tanto, no eh? –

– Uhm, non è che abbia molte alternative oggi – le fece notare; Dite buttò un'occhiata alla sua manica destra da cui spuntavano soltanto le dita di quella che sembrava una manina monca, poi si guardò attorno e scrollò le spalle – Puoi sempre andare ad unirti ai giocatori di D&D, – Genzō scosse la testa – oppure prova anche tu a dormire il sonno dei giusti… – E voltò infine il viso sorridente verso la scimmia in letargo.

Rimasero a fissare Hermann qualche istante, a cui stava scendendo un rivoletto di bava dalla bocca socchiusa, notando che una piccola pozzetta di saliva si era formata sul banco. Si scambiarono un'espressione mezza schifata e mezza divertita, poi la compagna tirò su il mento del centrocampista con un dito, gesto a cui lui rispose con una specie di grugnito, borbottando nel sonno – Ancora cinque minuti, nonna… – Genzō e Dite sghignazzarono mentre Herri si agitò e poi tirò su con il naso, forse sognando proprio di essere l'oggetto del loro scherno.

– Allora proponi tu qualcosa per passare quest'ora – iniziò la ragazza, ma il portiere non fece nemmeno in tempo a risollevare un sopracciglio che lei si era già messa a rovistare nella sua quasi valigia blu con apette e farfalline stampate (strano che non fosse 'Hello Kitty rosa shocking' anche quella, considerò sogghignando), per poi tirare fuori una rivista. Dalla copertina zeppa di immagini di cantanti, attori e giovani idoli, poteva intuire che fosse la classica roba per femmine. – Facciamo le parole crociate sui V.I.P.! – Genzō aveva fatto una faccia piuttosto scocciata ma Dite non si diede per vinta; anche lei si stava annoiando e quel musone era la sua unica alternativa alla solitudine, così riprovò allegra – Allora dimmi che segno sei, così ti leggo l'oroscopo. –

– Boh, non lo so. – Si era stretto nelle spalle, ma perlomeno non le aveva bocciato di nuovo l'idea. – Uhm, ok. Allora dimmi quando è il tuo compleanno, così ci guardo io. – Il portiere fece un piccolo sorriso. Finalmente! Allora era normale anche lui, considerò la ragazza continuando a scrutarlo. _~ Perri ha ragione: è proprio un bel ragazzo. ~_

– Dicembre. – Dite si riscosse – Che bello, allora manca poco tempo! – esclamò – Ma, il giorno preciso? – Ora era lui a scrutarla, per poi domandare – Che differenza fa? – La compagna nascose il volto tra le mani per ridergli dietro meglio – Certo che sei strano forte tu! – Genzō pensò, piccato, che a stranezza lei non era molto da meno, e attese la spiegazione che sapeva, sarebbe arrivata, comunque. – A dicembre si può essere o Sagittario o Capricorno, e dipende proprio dal giorno di nascita. Non lo sai? –

– No, – ammise tranquillamente, – comunque, visto che è così importante, il sette. – Dite rifletté un attimo, poi fece un sorriso entusiasta ed esclamò di nuovo – Domenica prossima! – continuando a guardarlo. Il portiere annuì e sorrise di più, pensando che il più bel regalo sarebbe potuto arrivare proprio il prossimo fine-settimana, anche se di sabato. Lei lo fissò sorridente ancora per qualche secondo, poi finalmente rivolse lo sguardo alla rivista. – Allora, vediamo… –

– "_**Sagittario:**_ _per oggi è meglio dedicarsi a occupazioni tranquille e rinviare gli impegni gravosi._" Sembra azzeccato, per ora, – commentò, e Genzō si accorse di aver istintivamente stretto la mano destra a pugno. – "_Ma durante la settimana un fatto nuovo risveglierà positivamente la vostra grinta e vi renderà battaglieri; non fatevi prendere dal vittimismo e affrontate senza paura il futuro._" – Durante la lettura, il portiere si trovò a formare una 'oh' sorpresa con la bocca; invece Dite aveva arricciato il labbro superiore in una specie di sogghigno, per poi convalidare – Hai visto: anche l'oroscopo ti suggerisce di rilassarti e non lamentarti sempre. – Si rimise a leggere.

– "_**Consigli per la settimana:**_ _tenete a bada un certo temperamento vulcanico e non cercate di strafare, poiché inizierà un periodo piuttosto impegnativo da affrontare, però, con ottimismo ed entusiasmo, in cui dovrete rimettere a fuoco i vostri obiettivi correggendo leggermente la rotta; il vostro istinto vi guiderà nella direzione giusta e avrete l'occasione di mettervi in mostra._" – Genzō ora era proprio sbalordito: possibile che una stupida rivista da femmine avesse potuto riassumere in poche righe un intero fine-settimana di riflessioni? – Allora, ci azzecca? – gli chiese Dite. – Caspita, sì! –

– Ma allora ci credi anche tu nel destino? E non pensi che invece siano solo _boiate_? – commentò anche lei decisamente sorpresa, ma gratificata dall'aver finalmente trovato qualcosa in comune con lo strano portiere giapponese. – Assolutamente sì! – approvò appunto lui, con proprio un bel sorriso stampato sulle labbra piene. – Ora tocca a te – e le sottrasse la rivista. Dite si dispose ad ascoltare seria il suo oracolo – Sette agosto, Leone. – Il ragazzo individuò il segno zodiacale giusto e schiarì la voce.

– "_Ultimamente siete stati scostanti e poco disponibili, cercate quindi di migliorare il vostro umore variabile: il vostro rapporto negativo con il mondo non vi aiuta di certo nella vita quotidiana._" – Il portiere si interruppe un attimo per osservarla annuire e confermare – È vero, me lo dice sempre anche Alain. – Andò avanti a leggere – "_Un incontro insolito potrebbe, invece, rivelarsi molto importante per la vostra vita._" – La vide scrollare le spalle e pronunciare un pensoso – Chissà… –

– Bene. "_**Consigli per la settimana:**_ _inizierà presto un periodo di scelte e revisione dei legami, in cui avrete la possibilità di trovare dei nuovi amici e cambiare le vecchie abitudini; siete capaci di arrivare con l'intuizione dove gli altri non riescono, pertanto approfittatene, i dissapori svaniranno e sarete finalmente più liberi e ottimisticamente disponibili con gli altri._" – La scrutò: ora era seria davvero. – Beh, che ne dici? – Dite sospirò – Che ci proverò – stabilì. E Genzō si chiese se per la compagna, nelle parole della "stupida rivista da femmine", c'entrasse un certo algido e biondo Capitano.

In quel momento, il cartaceo dispensatore di destini venne arbitrariamente requisito da una mano evidentemente non più dormiente, e un Kaltz visibilmente seccato per essere stato svegliato sbottò – Ma, dove siamo? Alla "Jenisch", oppure in un antro di zingare fattucchiere? – scosse la testa – Ma ci credete davvero a 'sta robaccia? Che probabilmente è stata scritta dalla lavascale della redazione. –

– Se volevi sapere il tuo oroscopo, potevi semplicemente chiedere, eh! – protestò Dite. – Ma per favore! Piuttosto, sono stato disturbato dal vostro blaterare cazzate… – La ragazza lo interruppe – Bene, allora lo faccio io l'oroscopo di oggi per te. "_**Ariete:**_ _oggi vi siete svegliati particolarmente stronzi._" – E anche Genzō intervenne a sostenere la sacralità di quelle previsioni, che per loro, invece, erano state così precise e azzeccate.

– Buongiorno anche a te Kaltz, ben svegliato! Infatti, siamo a scuola e non nella tana delle marmotte… – I due sghignazzarono all'espressione furiosa di Hermann. – Oh, Cip e Ciop! Io ho bisogno del mio sonno di bellezza pomeridiano. E poi mi avete strappato via da un sogno bollente con Heidi. –

– Sì, appunto, proprio un sogno, – commentò beffardamente la ragazza, – e contando tutte le ore che hai dormito tutti questi anni in classe, ormai dovresti essere diventato bello come Sascha, invece… – poi strizzò l'occhio al portiere – Avevi ragione Genzō: la matematica serve sempre. – Kaltz spernacchiò entrambi – Due contro uno, bravi. E la lealtà dove la mettiamo? – Mise su un broncio offesissimo e prese a leggere (per finta) la rivista prima vituperata, sottolineando, così, che la preferiva ai due compagni.

A un certo punto ridacchiò soffermandosi su una pagina – Certo che di stronzate ne scrivono tante… – La voltò in modo che entrambi potessero vedere la fotografia di una giovane donna sorridente con indosso un grembiule, immortalata mentre mescolava qualcosa in una pentola fumante sullo sfondo di una cucina ampia e luminosa.

Herri e Dite risero di gusto, mentre Genzō cercò di capire chi fosse la tipa leggendo il titolo "_Un giorno qualunque in casa __Hehn_". Nemmeno quello gli suggerì qualcosa, così scorse velocemente l'articolo finché un cognome piuttosto noto attirò il suo sguardo incuriosito "…_la ormai ex __Fräulein Kaltz__ ci svela la sua ricetta per il sugo…_" lesse sottovoce, per poi voltarsi verso Hermann – Ma, è tua sorella? –

Notando come pure in quella ragazza ci fosse quella stessa forte impronta familiare riscontrata nel _pidocchio_, pur essendo fisicamente l'opposto dei due fratelli: alta e slanciata, scura di capelli e occhi, che nei due maschi Kaltz erano sempre castani ma molto più chiari. E quel sorriso in cui era stata catturata era dolce e materno, che il portiere trovò, per assurdo, un po' somigliante a quello della nonnina dai capelli lilla.

– Eh, già! Non si vede? Eppure la bellezza è caratteristica di famiglia… – sogghignò l'amico – …che però ha saltato i due fratellini! – concluse con spirito canzonatorio Dite.

– Gné, gné, gné – le fece una linguaccia, – prima o poi incontrerò qualcuna che non saprà resistere al mio fascino e cadrà ai miei piedi. – Genzō rincarò la dose – Dubito di poter sentire il tonfo tanto presto, – facendo ridere la ragazza e saettare di nuovo la lingua di Hermann, questa volta nella sua direzione, – soprattutto se continui a fissarti sul tuo "sogno bollente". – La compagna approvò annuendo vigorosamente.

– Andate un po' a fare in culo tenendovi per mano, così non rischiate di perdervi per strada; io torno ai miei sogni… – Mise le braccia conserte e vi nascose la faccia offesa. Dite allora prese ad accarezzargli affettuosamente i corti capelli biondi a spazzola, parlandogli come se fosse un bimbo piccolo – Dai, su, ciccino bello, non fare così. Non essere triste, noi ti vogliamo bene lo stesso. – Trattenne una risata. – Vero Genzō? Dai, digli anche tu che gli vuoi bene, così poi gli soffiamo via il moccio dal nasino. –

– Certo, Kaltz. – Lui mostrò diffidente un occhio socchiuso. – Sei il mio primo pensiero quando mi sveglio ogni mattina, infatti; soprattutto se ho sognato di essere allo zoo davanti alla gabbia delle scimmie. – La ragazza lo rimproverò – Ecco, hai rovinato tutto – anche se non riusciva a nascondere la sua ilarità. Herri sollevò del tutto la testa e tese il fotti dito di entrambe le mani ai compagni coalizzati contro di lui, uno ciascuno; poi fissò il portiere beffardamente – Mi sa che tu fai dei sogni un po' inquietanti, bello… Però, devo darti una brutta notizia: io preferisco le bionde! –

Dite formò una "**O**" canzonatoria con le labbra – Oh, oh… Chissà cosa mai potrebbero raccontare i muri e le panche degli spogliatoi della "J", e le docce poi… – I maschietti, colpiti nella loro 'virilità', la squadrarono entrambi con la più convincente espressione da _maschio alfa_, che la fece ridere a crepapelle, cosa che, a dire il vero, non fu troppo gradita dai due ragazzi. Così si ricompose e si riappropriò della sua rivista, cercando di intavolare un discorso che urtasse meno la loro suscettibilità di uomini duri.

Diede una rapida letta all'articolo sulla sorella di Kaltz e commentò – Già, appunto. Forse questi non sapevano che la ricetta del sugo di Mattie forse va bene per sturare i lavandini… – Il centrocampista si scompisciò – Dipende molto dalla cottura, magari diventiamo ricchi brevettando la formula dell'asfalto al ragù. – Risero di gusto tutti e tre, e il portiere si incuriosì – Deduco che tua sorella non sia molto dotata in cucina, come invece sembra che abbiano scritto qui. –

– Beh, Genzō, mettiamola così: io ti do una torta fatta da lei da portare in Giappone per le vacanze di Natale, così gli scienziati potranno inventare un nuovo prototipo di cemento indistruttibile; lì ci sono i terremoti, giusto? – il ragazzo confermò annuendo, parecchio divertito, – Vedrai come vengono su bene le case antisismiche! – Un nuovo scoppio di risa attirò l'attenzione del resto della classe, così i tre amici si avvicinarono per parlare a voce più bassa, assumendo una specie di aria cospiratoria.

Genzō piegò il gomito sinistro e appoggiò lateralmente il mento sul palmo della mano, mentre Dite incrociò le braccia su cui posò la guancia sinistra, occupando lo spazio di banco ora lasciato vuoto dal portiere, entrambi rivolti in direzione di Hermann, a cui, come una scimmia dispettosa, non parve vero di essere al centro dell'attenzione e di poter prendere un po' in giro la sua adorata sorellona.

– Ti ricordi alla "Grund", tutte le volte che io e il pidocchio abbiamo buttato via pranzo e merenda? – si rivolse all'amica d'infanzia. – Quando Opa **1** è stato male – annuì lei. Herri allora diede una breve spiegazione per l'amico recente – In terza nonno ha avuto un infarto e Oma doveva fare avanti e indietro dalla clinica; così, per un po', è stata Mathilde a occuparsi di noi due gnomi e, tragedia, preparare da mangiare. Se avessi conservato tutte le fette di torta che sono finite nel cestino, le avremmo potute usare come mattoni per costruire una solida casa sull'albero. Oppure, – schioccò le dita – sai che male a tirarle addosso a qualcuno? Ora mi sento anche un po' in colpa per gli spazzini: forse avrei dovuto segnalarle come rifiuti pericolosi… – I tre ridacchiarono.

– Uh, poi… A parte il sugo che poteva essere completamente crudo, oppure una crosta bruciata, a seconda, appunto, dei tempi di cottura (leggi: distrazione di Mattie), il suo _piatto forte_ era l'uovo; insomma, ho imparato persino io quanto ci vuole a cuocerlo… Mentre lei ti faceva il cosiddetto "uovo a sorpresa": cioè, se ancora col guscio, poteva essere alla coque, oppure sodo, se al tegamino, la variabile era tra strapazzato oppure in camicia. Ma il risultato era ogni volta imprevedibile e dovevi prendere quello che ti capitava senza avere possibilità di scampo. Mi domando come mai mio cognato non sia ancora morto avvelenato… – concluse alla fine sorridendo con affetto.

– Magari con la maternità è diventata più casalinga – commentò Dite, anche lei con un sorriso; che contagiò anche Genzō che, ricordando che erano trascorsi ormai due mesi dalla notizia dello 'zio Hermann', intervenne incuriosito – Adesso lo sapete il sesso? –

– L'ecografia l'ha fatta un paio di settimane fa, ma non era chiarissima, ha detto mia madre, però sembrerebbe un fiocco rosa – si strinse nelle spalle. – Ma che bello, una nipotina! – approvò Dite. – Beh, sì, sarà sicuramente un amore, ma io avrei preferito un trottolino a cui insegnare a giocare a pallone… – Il portiere obiettò – Chi ti dice che non puoi farlo anche con una femmina? – E lei lo sostenne – Giusto: Girl Power! –

– Sì, così a mio padre viene un coccolone prima del tempo: per lui le ragazze devono comportarsi necessariamente come graziose ed educate bamboline, altro che vestitini sporchi d'erba e fango. E Mathilde lo ha fatto diventare matto perché, tolta la divisa, se ne andava in giro in pantaloni o tuta… – sghignazzò – O peggio: con i calzettoni pesanti e i pattini ai piedi, altro che scarpine di vernice… Secondo me papà, fino al matrimonio, ha pregato ogni giorno che non le venissero idee malsane sul vestito, e che si sia rilassato soltanto quando l'ha accompagnata all'altare e si sia reso conto, finalmente, che dall'indomani non sarebbe stata più "la sua bambina". –

Hermann si era perso nei suoi ricordi d'infanzia, mentre gli altri due lo ascoltavano interessati, finché Dite, a un certo punto, non intervenne – Certo che tuo padre stava diventando pedante ad un livello più che assurdo con Mattie… – Il portiere rivolse uno sguardo curioso alla ragazza, per poi rigirarlo all'amico, poiché lui confermò – Euh, hai voglia. Il suo cazzo di vizio di controllare la vita di tutti come se fosse la sua agenda di appuntamenti non credo che lo perderà mai. Probabilmente nel testamento lascerà precise disposizioni su come i miei _nipoti_ (o quelli di Gerd) dovranno gestire le proprie esistenze. – Sbuffò indifferente facendo spallucce, come se per lui ormai fosse una cosa talmente nota da non considerarla nemmeno più un problema.

E Genzō ebbe un altro piccolo moto di curiosità, dopo aver sentito quella particolare analogia fra sé e l'amico con i rispettivi padri, a cui fino ad ora aveva ipoteticamente invidiato una famiglia perfetta da spot pubblicitario o telefilm americano; ma la sua naturale riservatezza gli impedì di essere troppo invadente, e si limitò a cercare una risposta alla domanda che si era posto dopo aver saputo chi era la ragazza della foto. – Ma perché tua sorella è finita su una rivista? –

Dite lo scrutò incredula, ed Herri spiegò ridendo – Ah, già. Tu non lo conosci ancora… Ti presento Wakabayashi Genzō: il ragazzo che non sa un cazzo di niente, nemmeno se fuori piove, e solo se qualche goccia bagna il suo cappellino rosso… – Il portiere strinse le labbra in un piccolo broncio offeso, non era abituato ad essere oggetto di scherno, ma reagì prontamente – Ma che vuoi? Non sono nemmeno otto mesi che mi sono trasferito, non posso mica sapere proprio tutto. Eppoi, – scoccò un'occhiataccia eloquente al centrocampista dalla curiosità felina e la lingua chilometrica, – il mio cappellino non è dotato di un'antenna parabolica per captare le notizie… –

Hermann sorrise e tirò fuori dallo zaino un portafoglio gualcito, da cui sfilò una foto di famiglia, che poi porse all'amico. Genzō la osservò attentamente, distinguendo i tre fratelli Kaltz, i genitori e quelli che probabilmente erano i nonni; per poi soffermarsi sull'uomo biondo, alto e belloccio (che quindi confermava la sua descrizione fatta il primo giorno di scuola dal giovane cognato), vicino a Mathilde, che, ovviamente, era il marito; continuando, comunque, a non capire il perché fosse _famoso_. Infatti, scosse la testa – Dovrei riconoscerlo? Gioca in qualche squadra di… –

Dite gli tolse di mano la foto e la osservò un attimo, per poi scrutarlo di nuovo stupita – Ma, anche se non è una foto recentissima, come fai a non… – ridacchiò – Ma tu, la guardi mai la televisione? – Il portiere fece spallucce – Uhm, sì. Le partite… – Herri sghignazzò e si riappropriò della sua istantanea, mentre la ragazza scuoteva la testa rassegnata – Intendevo qualcosa che non sia calcio; magari, un telefilm ogni tanto ti farebbe anche bene, sai! –

Kaltz percepì l'inevitabile bisticcio che sarebbe sicuramente iniziato, avendo notato il sopracciglio seccato di Genzō e la faccetta furbetta della sua amica, che non aveva ancora realizzato che non doveva stuzzicare troppo il "lupo" se non voleva rischiare di essere _morsa_. Così mise fine alla curiosità 'canina' del suo amico portiere, svelandogli finalmente – Mio cognato è l'esimio, illustre, amato, baciato "Dr. Udo Brinkmann", il medico dongiovanni della "Schwarzwaldklinik", – fece una pausa per fargli assimilare, – all'anagrafe Alexander Josef Alberto Hehn, per tutti Sascha. –

– Ah… Il telefilm dell'ospedale nella Foresta Nera. Devo ammettere di non averlo mai visto, ma Karen non si perde una puntata – l'ignaro rispose alla notizia scrollando le spalle. – Guarda che ha fatto anche parecchi film; ok, è famoso qui in Europa e non come ai livelli di un attore di Hollywood, ma a ogni angolo di strada lo fermano per gli autografi, ed è considerato l'Harrison Ford tedesco… – intervenne Dite. – Già, già. – confermò Herri – dovresti vedere, quando passa qui a Poppen, come tutte le donne, giovani e vecchie, anche le stesse Prof., gli si accalcano attorno come api col miele. –

– Beh, certo, direi… – lo interruppe la ragazza – In questo buco di paese è piuttosto difficile rifarsi decentemente gli occhi con un bel ragazzo che non se la tiri con un manico di scopa infilato su per il culo. – Il portiere rimase interdetto dal linguaggio colorito usato dalla compagna, mentre Hermann sghignazzò, evidentemente abituato a sentire una femmina usare espressioni da scaricatore di porto.

Infatti, aggiunse tranquillamente – È questo il bello di mio cognato: non solo è aitante e famoso, quindi anche ricco, cosa che non guasta mai, ma pure simpatico e disponibile. Te ne accorgerai alla festa di Natale, dove in teoria la cosiddetta "star" dovrebbe essere l'illustre deputato Kaltz; ma, invece, il pubblico femminile sarà tutto per Sascha. – Genzō si trovò a considerare ironicamente che, per una volta tanto, ad una celebrazione scolastica non sarebbe stata la sua famiglia al centro dell'attenzione generale, perché, dopotutto, loro non erano "famosi" nella RFT, e realizzò di esserne in un certo qual modo contento, dato che lui, ora, sarebbe stato trattato come uno qualunque e non come Wakabayashi-san, il figlio di Wakabayashi-sama.

Herri sbadigliò e, sbirciando l'orologio (mancavano ancora una ventina di minuti alla fine delle lezioni), disse – Ora che ci siamo fatti due grasse risate, posso tornare alla mia pennichella senza dovermi sorbire i vostri sproloqui zodiacali? – Allora Dite tirò fuori il lettore cd – Toh, isolati, così non ostacoliamo il tuo sonno di ipotetica beltà. –

– Sì, però mettimi su qualcosa di decente, non quella lagna che senti sempre tu – si lamentò capricciosamente Kaltz. La compagna ubbidì e cambiò il solito cd anonimo con la scritta _Madame_ con un altro, completamente nero, su cui si leggeva Rammstein e un avvertimento. "Probe: unverkäuflich **2**". – Eccoti accontentato! – lo voltò in modo che anche il centrocampista potesse leggere, – E, notare che questa è l'anteprima del loro nuovo singolo, Engel **3**, che verrà messo in vendita nei negozi soltanto a Natale – sottolineò compiaciuta. – Mitico! – fece Herri infilando le cuffie e regolando il volume. Poi, giusto un attimo prima di ripiombare nelle braccia di Morfeo, commentò – Grande, bella 'sta nuova canzone! Che storia! Mi fai fare una copia da Alain? –

Dite rispose di sì. – Interessa anche a te? – si rivolse poi a Genzō, che rispose facendo spallucce – Perché no? – La ragazza assunse un'aria pensosa – Poi lo hai trovato? Il lettore che cercavi, intendo. – Si ricordava ancora della conversazione avuta più di un mese fa, costatò il portiere, che si strinse di nuovo nelle spalle. – Ho chiesto a mio padre di procurarmelo, sai, ha delle specie di agganci in Giappone. –

– Ah, beh, è logico, infatti, le novità tecnologiche arrivano proprio tutte da lì, anche in ufficio da Alain. – Genzō decise di continuare sulla scia di quella conversazione iniziata da Dite, decisamente più piacevole che passare quell'ultimo scampolo di "lezione" di nuovo da solo con i suoi pensieri. – Perché, dove lavora? – domandò. – Negli studi di una rete televisiva locale che manda in onda solo musica. –

– Ecco perché pare che sia più fornito di un negozio – commentò il portiere. – Già, infatti, mi fa sempre le copie dei cd delle anteprime o delle demo – spiegò con aria da cospiratrice, – anche se è illegale. Quindi, se ti interessa qualcosa… – poi seguitò ad esporre la sua teoria – Tanto, comunque, quando esce me lo compro lo stesso. Ma poterlo sentire prima di tutti gli altri è sempre una figata. –

– Vero! – approvò Genzō, poi ammiccò – Ne approfitterò sicuramente, praticamente ci piacciono gli stessi generi. – E contemporaneamente Dite rifletté _~ Toh, davvero… ~_ Finalmente avevano trovato qualcosa di cui parlare normalmente e non a monosillabi. E si misero così a discutere dei rispettivi gusti musicali fino al suono della campanella, senza più la preoccupazione di poter disturbare i sogni di Kaltz.

-

**1** Vezzeggiativo: nonno  
**2** Omaggio: non vendibile  
**3** Da "Engel" (1997)

* * *

**Credits e Note:**

**D&D – DnD:** abbreviazioni di Dungeons & Dragons.  
Gioco di ruolo inventato da Gary Gygax e Dave Arneson e pubblicato dalla Tactical Studies Rules.

* * *

**Sascha**, ovvero, **Alexander Josef Alberto Hehn**, co-protagonista de:  
**Die Schwarzwaldklinik** [La clinica della Foresta Nera] | Herbert Lichtenfeld | © ZDF

Per il disclaimer sui personaggi famosi, leggetevi, nell'indice, il quarto paragrafo delle _Premesse_. Per il resto, siccome alla sottoscritta il Dr. Udo faceva fare un sacco di bava, l'ho maritato a una delle mie "ragazze"; inoltre, siccome tutte le bambine, almeno una volta, hanno immaginato di sposarsi all'attore/cantante/sportivo/idolo dei propri sogni… Magari mentre ritagliavano la sua fotografia da un giornalino tipo "Cioè" e l'attaccavano sul diario, proprio come Mathilde, se nella realtà è difficile, nella fiction diventa possibile!

* * *

Engel | Engel [Single CD] – Sehnsucht [Album], Rammstein – 1997 | © Motor Music Records

* * *

**Postmessa****:**

Hermann si è capito perfettamente come considera l'argomento "oroscopo"; Dite è una ragazzina adolescente, quindi, magari, un pochino ci crede, o meglio, ci spera. Mentre Genzo assolutamente no. Preciso, casomai non fosse chiaro, oppure sfuggito: lei domanda se anche lui crede nel _destino_ non oroscopo, quindi le risponde di sì, perché è in quello che lui crede, non nelle previsioni, ma in ciò che ci si costruisce con fatica giorno per giorno.  
Riprendendo a grandi linee il Takahashi-sensei pensiero alla fine del World Youth Hen, per l'SGGK non c'è un filo già tessuto, ma le persone possono essere "predestinate" a percorrere una strada piuttosto che un'altra, mentre gli eventi, a volte, capitano per un motivo a noi incomprensibile, e senza che si possa impedir loro di accadere; ma è comunque lui a viverle ed affrontarle con la sua proverbiale determinazione.  
In un certo senso, l'oroscopo gli ha soltanto permesso di leggere nero su bianco, come pensa lui fra sé, tutto ciò che gli è frullato sotto il cappellino durante l'ultimo, intenso, fine settimana; una specie di "opinionista" esterno e imparziale che gli consente di concretizzare tutte le informazioni finora soltanto elaborate. E più in là nel capitolo, fra qualche sottocapitolo, Genzo e Dite ne riparleranno proprio in questi termini.  
L'SGGK _afferra_ il suo destino, ma, soprattutto, ricordo che l'**oroscopo della settimana** di questa parte di storia è stato un mero pretesto narrativo per avvicinare un po' di più i piccioncini!


	22. Vittorie e malintesi

Ma non è che Genzo ha preso gusto ad accompagnare Dite? ^_^  
Un paio di incontri interessanti per SGGK e San Tatsuo: uno, per noi lettori onniscienti,  
sarà soltanto un pezzo di puzzle che si incastra, l'altro è tutto nuovo e da scoprire!

* * *

Una volta terminate le lezioni, Genzō salutò i due compagni e si diresse in Segreteria per consegnare la giustificazione di assenza per l'indomani, perché potesse essere così trascritta sul registro di classe. La fiscalità della burocrazia, alla "Jenisch", era persino più complicata che in un'accademia militare.

Si soffermò nei pressi del cancello, dando un'occhiata al campo di allenamento che si intravedeva da dietro le siepi, e valutò se farci ugualmente un passo; ma poi rinunciò: oggi avrebbe mal tollerato commenti e battutine del quartetto sulla sua assenza e non voleva rovinare quella sensazione ottimista e positiva che era iniziata domenica, e ieri si era anche accresciuta. E poco prima, quell'inatteso responso, pervenuto, magari, da un'ignara lavascale, lo aveva caricato di ulteriore energia.

Così, quando vide l'ossuto e _trecciuto_ didietro allontanarsi sulla Poppen Weg, rincorse la compagna di classe, perché, forse, pensò, un'alternativa alla scarpinata in solitaria, poteva averla trovata. Evitò di chiamarla ad alta voce, infatti, avvicinandosi, scorse il solito filo nero a fare da barriera con il mondo esterno, e considerò che tutti, chi più, chi meno, avevano qualche oggetto feticcio con cui proteggersi da esso: gli otaku, i loro fumetti, Herri il suo stecchino, Dite il suo lettore e l'S.G.G.K. il suo berretto; Niko la sua Harley e persino Tatsuo i suoi occhiali dalle cui lenti si distingueva a fatica lo sguardo. E forse, chissà, probabilmente l'oscuro despota nascondeva qualcosa proprio dietro una mistica nuvola grigia di fumo.

Afferrò il codino di una delle lunghe trecce, notando che erano fermate da un elastico _rosa_ da cui spuntava una minuscola Hello Kitty, e ghignò _~ Femmine… ~_ Quando Dite si voltò, si ricompose e buttò lì – Facciamo un pezzo di strada, come ieri? – Lei scrollò le spalle indirizzando lo sguardo sulla sua mano e arrossendo un po' – Guarda che non dormo con un pupazzo gigante di Hello Kitty, eh! – Genzō sghignazzò con aria per nulla convinta. – È che l'altro giorno sono andata con i gemelli da Herr Voß, e Arie mi ha obbligato a comprare penne, quaderni e accessori uguali a lei, pena un'offesa capitale; anche se io avrei decisamente preferito Jeeg Robot d'Acciaio, come Arne – si giustificò. Si riappropriò della sua treccia e, mentre riponeva il lettore e si avviavano, aggiunse – Comunque, non bado troppo a cosa uso per legarmi i capelli al mattino… –

– …altrimenti dovresti portare tutti i giorni la giustificazione per il ritardo! – Il portiere finì la frase al posto suo, e Dite sorrise – Ah, ma allora è ben nascosta ma la tua vena comica c'è! – Genzō nicchiò – È che è dura immaginare come si possa arrivare sempre all'ultimo secondo in macchina. – La ragazza alzò le spalle – Se tu al mattino sei già attivo e saltellante come un grillo, io, invece, sono una specie di… marmotta che, se potesse, non uscirebbe mai dal letto, soprattutto quando sotto le coperte fa un bel calduccio e fuori si crepa di freddo. Vedrai quando arriverà Nonno Gelo! –

– Guarda che non vengo mica dalla Thailandia, persino in Giappone nevica, sai… – Il portiere si stava rifacendo delle volte in cui era stata invece lei ad approfittarsi della sua poca conoscenza o disinformazione culturale, considerò Dite, piacevolmente colpita da quello scambio inconsueto ma divertente. Probabilmente la malattia di Kaltz, l'allegria, era riuscita a contagiare persino il suo ombroso compagno di banco; così, gliela diede vinta, per quella volta, e cambiò discorso – Peccato che i robottoni siano serie per maschi e quindi non facciano, che so, fermacapelli con la testa di Mazinga o Getter Robot. – Genzō inarcò stupito un sopracciglio, perché la ragazza aveva appena elencato tre famose serie animate giapponesi, e realizzò di aver trovato qualcos'altro, oltre alla musica, di cui poter parlare con lei.

– Forse per i gusti di Herr Voß è un po' eccessivo ma Otto, magari, ha qualcosa che potrebbe fare al caso tuo. – Dite si voltò del tutto a guardarlo interessata, mettendosi a camminare all'indietro come un gambero – Il _fumettaio_? – Il portiere annuì e si strinse nelle spalle – Beh, oddio, elastici per capelli proprio no, le serie robotiche sono roba per maschi, appunto; ma, se ti accontenti, di ciondoli ne ha parecchi. –

– Ci passo spesso davanti al "Comics", quando Alain deve andare in officina, ma non ci sono mai entrata… – rifletté – Mentre spesso ci fermiamo al baretto: fa dei panini grandiosi, vero? – Genzō confermò – Ci andiamo sempre anche noi, con gli otaku, intendo. – Aveva risposto di getto, usando il termine con cui solitamente chiamava i _fumettari_ nella sua lingua; ma Dite non gli aveva chiesto di spiegargli il significato, aveva soltanto ridacchiato – Sei fissato come loro, mi sa… –

– Non proprio… Però l'alternativa sarebbe farmi mandare quello che mi interessa per posta aerea dal Giappone, e quindi dover "scomodare" ogni volta mio padre, – fece una smorfia, – e invece, con Otto "il Fumettaio" abbiamo siglato una specie di… uhm, come dire… accordo equo, e proficuo per entrambi. –

– Cioè? – si interessò Dite. Genzō si mise un po' in cattedra e spiegò – Beh, certe cose qui non vanno perché sono troppo poco… occidentali; così io gli faccio da… apripista. Nel senso che… Esempio: il rappresentante gli propone una serie nuova, che io valuto se potrebbe essere gradita agli otaku; poi ci pensano loro a fare pubblicità in giro per l'Alstertal. Sono una specie piuttosto numerosa, sai. –

– Quindi sei il suo consulente di marketing personale, e non pagato per giunta! Sarà contento come una Pasqua. – Il portiere sorrise – Hai voglia. Anche perché, grazie al sottoscritto, che gli traduce e compila gli ordini in kanji, ora compra direttamente dai distributori giapponesi, quindi i costi si abbassano e i guadagni aumentano… –

– Un segretario tuttofare a cui non deve versare tasse e contributi, insomma. – Genzō ridacchiò – Più o meno. Ma io non è che "lavoro" per aumentare il P.I.L. del mio paese, eh! In cambio Otto mi fa arrivare cose che, altrimenti, sarebbe costretto ad acquistare apposta solo per me; eppoi un solo volume non te lo manderebbero mai ad un costo accettabile. Ma così, invece, in mezzo a tutto il resto… E, non meno importante, non mi devo sempre affidare alla grazia altrui, come per il lettore, per dire. –

– Capisco. Sei una specie di piccolo genio degli affari – commentò divertita, però non rendendosi minimamente conto che in quella semplice affermazione inconsapevole aveva invece usato uno dei modi con cui veniva chiamato proprio il despota. _~ Certo che l'oroscopo… ~_ rifletté Genzō. Gli era tornato alla mente che aveva fatto lui stesso una considerazione simile al termine dell'ora di punizione poco tempo fa.

Dite era davvero dotata di un intuito eccezionale, che comunque era sostanzialmente diverso dal suo "istinto animale"; pareva che riuscisse a dedurre le cose basandosi sui piccoli dettagli e le mezze parole non dette, arrivando, ogni volta, ad intuire le verità nascoste fra le righe. Dal commento sulle rispettive _doti_ linguistiche in quell'ora di punizione, appunto, al sottile sospetto che (gli era sorto già prima ieri sotto la pioggia e poi di nuovo oggi in classe) fosse riuscita a leggere in certi suoi lievi mutamenti di espressione. Ovvio che non potesse sapere del suo infortunio dell'anno scorso, e nemmeno dell'Hockey, perché, se Kaltz aveva tenuto la bocca chiusa col suo migliore amico, non aveva alcun motivo per pensare che avesse cantato proprio con lei.

Ma, forse, Dite Weiss aveva un ottimo spirito di osservazione per i "segreti" altrui, che poi le faceva ritenere, ahimè, che fosse lecito curiosarvi dentro. Ecco, questa era la sua pecca, o difetto, maggiore; peccato, perché altrimenti sarebbe stata una perfetta _femmina da compagnia_. Un po' come Anego.

Genzō si riscosse da quelle riflessioni a causa del silenzio di attesa che aveva assunto la compagna: stava aspettando una sua risposta? A quale domanda? Ma Dite non si era scomposta minimamente per essere stata poco considerata a parole, e del tutto ignara che i pensieri del portiere, invece, erano stati dedicati proprio tutti a lei.

– Dicevo che, siccome il tuo compleanno si avvicina a grandi passi… – Ah, già, aveva nominato di nuovo il lettore cd, così il portiere rispose, per una volta tanto, ad una sua non troppo inopportuna intromissione – Infatti, l'ho chiesto; speriamo che arrivi – ammiccò. – Ma sicuro, vedrai! Tuo padre mi è sembrato un tipo a posto l'altro ieri al lago. – Genzō, suo malgrado, sogghignò compiaciuto per due motivi: primo perché stavolta l'intuitiva scimmietta che prediligeva le gatte rosa aveva proprio ceffato di brutto; poi perché essere stato scambiato per il figlio di Mikami era una gran bella soddisfazione, visto che, ultimamente, sopportava molto poco il rivedere ogni mattina allo specchio quella stessa faccia con tanto di sopracciglio a marchio registrato.

Perciò, si tenne quella piccola vittoria per sé e stabilì che quel modo di dire gli piaceva proprio: già _~ Tatsuo è decisamente "un tipo a posto". ~_ Poi, tra chiacchiere e battute, si ritrovarono allo stesso bivio di ieri, stavolta senza pioggia, e si accomiatarono.

* * *

Mercoledì mattina, la sveglia dell'S.G.G.K. non suonò, come ogni altro giorno, perché venne spenta prima, sebbene si fosse svegliato più tardi rispetto all'orario consueto; si concesse un'abbondante colazione in semi solitaria, senza Niko che ruttava ma con Tatsuo che leggeva il giornale mentre sorseggiava il suo caffè. _~ Mi piace 'sta cosa. ~_ – Oggi conosceremo il medico di base – commentò distrattamente l'allenatore. –

– Hm. – Il portiere non sollevò nemmeno lo sguardo dal suo panino, da cui traboccava un'abbondante quantità di marmellata scura, e lo addentò goloso. – Che entusiasmo – sorrise Mikami emergendo dal quotidiano, – come se stessi per andare al patibolo… – Gli fece segno di avere il mento sporco, e lui fece sparire lo sbuffo di confettura con un dito, per poi leccarlo e stringersi nelle spalle. L'uomo continuò – Lo so che non ami dottori e ospedali, – e il ragazzo glielo confermò con una faccia che voleva dire, "Ma dai?!" – ma mi hanno detto che questo è giovane e… – sbirciò in un foglio – Anzi: è una dottoressa. – Genzō masticò perplesso l'ultimo boccone _~ Un dottore femmina? ~_

– La cosa ti turba? – lo canzonò l'allenatore. – Affatto. – Però si alzò immediatamente per riordinare il tavolo e voltare, così, le spalle a Tatsuo. – Detesto dover avere a che fare con medici, infermieri e tutto il resto, lo sai; ma almeno oggi tolgo i punti e posso ricominciare gli allenamenti. – Sparecchiare gli aveva permesso di riprendere il suo autocontrollo. Mikami obiettò – Soltanto se lui, cioè lei, decide che le tue condizioni lo consentono. – Il portiere non rispose, limitandosi a sogghignare mentre si dirigeva in camera sua per prendere giacca e zaino. _~ Me la lavoro io la dottoressa femmina… ~_ Poi tornò in cucina – Andiamo? – incalzò.

Alla Poppenbüttel Klinik stettero una mezz'oretta in sala di attesa, poi, finalmente, un'infermiera grassoccia di mezz'età chiamò – Wakabayashi. –

La giovane donna dai corti capelli biondissimi era girata di spalle – Accomodatevi! – intenta a recuperare la sua cartella clinica da un classificatore. Poi si voltò sorridendo e si sedette dietro la scrivania ingombra di carte, campioni di medicinali, oggetti vari che portavano il logo delle case farmaceutiche e parecchi portaritratti di cui poteva vedere soltanto la parte posteriore. – Finalmente ci conosciamo di persona, Genzō. – Il portiere trattenne una smorfia non altrettanto entusiasta mentre Mikami rispondeva educatamente per entrambi – Il piacere è nostro Dottoressa Voll… –

– No, niente formalità; per tutti io sono soltanto Grete, diamoci pure del tu, Tatsuo. – Genzō sogghigno impercettibilmente: se già per lui era stato strano sentirsi chiamare per nome, all'inizio, per _Tatsuo_ doveva essere persino quasi sgradevole che una donna più giovane di lui si rivolgesse così confidenzialmente. Infatti, balbettò una sottospecie di risposta affermativa mentre "Grete" inforcava un paio di occhialini alla moda.

Poi sorrise nuovamente, rivolgendosi al ragazzo con la stessa familiarità – E io posso chiamarti S.G.G.K., oppure è riservato soltanto per la tua tifoseria? – In quell'attimo Genzō stava giusto pensando che, dopotutto, la dottoressa femmina sembrava anche abbastanza simpatica ma la sua uscita fece spalancare simultaneamente le bocche di portiere e allenatore. La dottoressa proseguì allegra – Sento sempre questo nomignolo in casa, anche se non ho ancora ben capito che significhi, perciò non vedevo l'ora di poter incontrare finalmente di persona il Super… Goal… –

Lei poi si interruppe notando l'espressione interdetta di Mikami, mentre l'S.G.G.K. (in persona, eh!) fece immediatamente due più due, anzi _uno_ più **due**, e sorrise – Super Great Goal Keeper – precisò vanitosamente, per poi spiegare a Tatsuo – I gemelli, domenica al lago… – Lui annuì ancora un po' stupito e perplesso. La dottoressa prese uno dei suoi portaritratti, glielo porse e, a conferma, declamò – Arnold e Arabella: lo tsunami e l'acqua cheta – sospirò ironicamente rassegnata. Ed entrambi riconobbero il volto identico dei due bimbi in quello della giovane madre.

L'allenatore riprese il suo stile educato e commentò – Sono proprio dei bei bambini – restituendole il portafoto, che lei riappoggiò sulla scrivania zeppa di roba, per poi, da mamma orgogliosa, mostrare loro anche tutti gli altri sei o sette, che li ritraevano durante diverse età, ma sempre loro tre; in uno soltanto era presente anche il padre.

E Grete, a quel punto, con una confidenza inaspettata verso due estranei appena conosciuti, rivelò – Il mio ex-marito ha tagliato la corda da un pezzo, quindi mi rendo conto delle difficoltà di un genitore single, per di più in un paese straniero… – Si era rivolta a Mikami con l'aria di chi la sa lunga, e Genzō stavolta non poté trattenere la parte finale della risatina spontanea che gli era salita dalla gola, che poi era riuscito a camuffare abilmente in una specie di colpo di tosse, avendo scorto Tatsuo visibilmente impallidito, e compiacendosi di nuovo per quell'errata presunta paternità.

_~ Ma dove la vedranno 'sta somiglianza tutti quanti? ~_ La dottoressa si rese conto di aver fatto una gaffe, perché esitò – Mi spiace, non volevo essere… Ma dalla scheda familiare risultava che… – aggiustò gli occhiali sul naso, mentre cercava informazioni utili in essa, e scusandosi in anticipo – Se tua moglie non c'è più, mi spiace davvero, Tatsuo, non intendevo mancarti di rispetto. – Allora il portiere decise di mettere fine al malinteso e all'imbarazzo di entrambi – Non esiste nessuna "signora Mikami" – calcò apposta sul cognome diverso dal suo, – Tatsuo **è** single, ma _non_ è mio padre. –

– Ah, meno male! – si riprese subito la donna, – Pensavo di essere inciampata in una delle mie solite figuracce, che qui in clinica sono anche ottimo spunto per innumerevoli barzellette. – Nel frattempo aveva trovato l'argomento della sua ricerca sui fascicoli e aveva annuito – Già, tutela legale; capisco. – E Mikami aveva brevemente riassunto la sua situazione familiare, ritrovando anche lui un piglio professionale. La dottoressa sollevò una mano per ravvivare la frangetta bionda e scherzò – Eh, è il mio punto debole, parlo forse sempre troppo… – E Genzō aveva cominciato a capire da dove Arne prendesse le puntine da grammofono che mangiava al mattino per colazione.

– E poi, – continuò imperterrita, – sono una distratta cronica: quante volte cerco gli occhiali in giro per tutta la clinica finché qualche anima pia non mi fa notare che si trovano proprio sulla mia testa. È così che sono diventata la principale protagonista degli aneddoti spiritosi che girano tra medici e infermieri… –

Il portiere lanciò un'occhiata eloquente a Tatsuo, che, arrossito vistosamente, tolse i suoi per pulirli un po' sul maglione, e poi commentò ironicamente – Capita a tutti, e più spesso di quanto creda, Dottoressa… – che tuttavia non volle infierire sul povero allenatore, intuendo che la battuta era evidentemente rivolta a lui, e si dedicò al suo paziente. – Se io sono autorizzata ad usare il tuo soprannome, credo proprio che possiamo darci del tu anche noi due, giusto, S.G.G.K.? – sorrise. E Genzō ricambiò annuendo, e pensando che Grete era davvero, anche lei, una tipa a posto.

– Ok, vi ho già fatto perdere anche fin troppo tempo con le mie chiacchiere, vogliamo togliere questi punti? – e strizzò l'occhio ad entrambi.

* * *

Una volta congedati dalla vulcanica Dottoressa Voll, che non aveva smesso un attimo di raccontare loro qualsiasi cosa le saltasse alla mente, (aveva persino elencato tutte le volte che anche Arnold si era dovuto far mettere i punti, e che Arabella, per non essere da meno, protestava perché li voleva anche lei, pur non essendosi ferita, e quindi doveva accontentarla bendando un arto sano, rivelando, così, che la gemella era tranquilla solo all'apparenza, in realtà era un bel peperino pure lei), Genzō attese fuori che Mikami sbrigasse le scartoffie burocratiche con l'impiegata all'accettazione.

Venne attratto da uno schiamazzare poco distante e, voltato l'angolo della palazzina, si diresse verso il posteggio delle ambulanze, dove, proprio accanto, si trovava un rudimentale campo da Basket; si soffermò ad osservare il gruppo di uomini in divisa bianca da infermieri o camice verde da medici chirurghi che avevano improvvisato una partitella, da cui spiccava un enorme "negro" in tuta rossa che stava dando parecchi punti ai _bianchi_ tedeschi. Anzi, sembrava proprio che giocasse da solo contro tutti: marcava, ostacolava, rubava palla, fintava e, con un balzo in sospensione aerea, schiacciava implacabilmente a canestro, per poi 'umiliare', con un sorriso bianchissimo e un balletto di vittoria, i suoi avversari che ridevano sconsolati.

Il cervello del portiere paratutto dal lato sportivo era una spugna, perciò cominciò immediatamente ad elaborare i dati visivi: era straordinario come quel ragazzone altissimo e dal fisico prestante riuscisse a "dribblare" i suoi marcatori, o sovrastandoli con potenza, o evitandoli con agilità, senza contare lo stile perfetto con cui palleggiava e girava la palla tra le manone nere dai palmi chiari, che sembrava incollata, quasi come fosse il loro naturale prolungamento.

_~ Come Tsubasa quando vola in campo palla al piede ~_ sogghignò; era decisamente più alto dei Großer, le uniche persone di così elevata statura, eccetto Tatsuo e suo padre, che aveva conosciuto finora.

Dopo un po' arrivò un'ambulanza senza sirena ma con i lampeggianti accesi a mettere fine al match, stravinto dall'immenso "negrone", che, dedusse Genzō, era sicuramente un professionista di Basket.

Mentre il personale medico si concentrava sul paziente in barella, il tizio si diresse, manco un po' sudato, verso l'ingresso secondario e, nel passargli relativamente vicino, strizzò l'occhio e lo apostrofò – Sono o non sono il migliore di tutti, piccoletto! –

Il portiere acconsentì con un sorrisetto _**Lui può**__ permettersi di chiamarmi così… ~_ E finalmente vide Mikami riemergere dalle scartoffie uscendo proprio dalla stessa porta a vetri in cui, nello stesso istante, stava entrando l'altro.

Potendoli osservare vicini, considerò che il _watusso_ avrebbe potuto tranquillamente "mangiare in testa" a Tatsuo, e pensò che sarebbe stato anche un portiere incredibile, con i suoi, presumibilmente, due metri di altezza.

A parte la pettinatura alla Jackson Five, che sembrava una ricciuta palla da basket, poteva essere benissimo il fratellone di Michael Jordan, oppure di quell'altro cestista semi-pelato degli Houston Rockets, quello dal nome arabo che ora non gli sovveniva.

Mikami, intento a leggere tra i suoi papiri, scorse l'ombra nera che lo sovrastava e, sollevando lo sguardo, borbottò un – Mi scusi – mentre l'altro lo _dribblava_ rispondendo – Faites excuse, Monsieur – rivolgendo al "piccoletto" un ultimo cenno di saluto con la manona per poi sparire dentro la clinica.

Tatsuo lo individuò e lo raggiunse – Lo conosci? – Insieme si avviarono all'auto. – No, guardavo mentre giocavano a pallacanestro; si vede che gli piace avere un pubblico. –

L'allenatore scrollò le spalle – Che cosa mi ha detto? Era francese? – Genzō sogghignò – Presumo di sì. – Mikami si bloccò mentre stava aprendo la portiera – Come sarebbe a dire "presumo"? Mi risulta che sia una materia di studio, il Francese. – Il portiere si appoggiò al finestrino ridacchiando – È che la lingua d'oca e i kanji si picchiano dentro la mia testa – assaporando la soddisfazione di aver saltato le due ore odierne.

– Conoscere le lingue… – cominciò, ma fu immediatamente interrotto – Ma tu mi pare che vivi benissimo senza sapere una parola di francese, no? – Tatsuo scosse la testa, rassegnato, entrò in macchina e, quando Genzō fu salito, gli diede il certificato medico da portare l'indomani a Coach Bähr per non dimenticarlo. Avviò il motore e, mentre faceva manovra nel posteggio, commentò sorridendo – Direi che poter ricominciare gli allenamenti alla "J" già domani sia un ottimo compromesso, eh, testone! –

Il portiere sorrise sornione. Con la sua faccia da cucciolo ampiamente collaudata negli anni, e usando la sua influenza di 'idolo' del figlioletto, anche lui calciatore convinto ed esaltato, aveva persuaso Grete a modificare l'iniziale responso medico: da "riprendere lunedì prossimo" l'opzione era diventata "potersi dedicare ad una sola attività sportiva per i prossimi giorni". E l'S.G.G.K. aveva ovviamente scelto il calcio, adducendo una spiegazione assolutamente logica basata sulla resistenza dei guantoni, inventata sul momento. – Che ne dici della dottoressa? – chiese sbirciando Tatsuo di sottecchi.

– Sei tu quello allergico; dimmelo tu com'è. – Genzō però non mollò l'osso, era troppo ghiotto – Che è simpatica, no? – Mikami ora era concentratissimo sulla strada. – Sì, è una persona… molto… Ecco: esuberante, ma in modo simpatico. – L'allenatore credeva di aver glissato magistralmente, ma non aveva fatto i conti con l'abitudine dei cuccioli di tornare ad addentare ripetutamente ogni cosa con cui potesse essere divertente giocare. – Sì, infatti, è molto loquace; ma anche carina. Tu che ne dici? –

Il semaforo diventò sfortunatamente rosso proprio in quel momento, e quello sguardo furbetto e insistente del suo portiere lo costrinse a voltarsi – Ma cosa c'entra? – La sua faccia era una maschera impassibile. Sperava. – Sì che c'entra. Anzi, qualcuno direbbe che è persino _rilevante_. – Continuò a guardarlo in silenzio. – Suvvia, da uomo a uomo, non negare che è una femmina attraente. – Scattò il verde e Tatsuo ripartì sorridendo.

– Da uomo a… – e lo guardò di sbieco – inizio di adolescente, direi che Grete Voll è sicuramente una bella donna… – Il cucciolo si avventò di nuovo sul suo gioco spassoso. – Suvvia, sbilanciati un po'! Sbaglio, o la storiella degli occhiali perduti ti ha colpito proprio sul vivo? – L'allenatore si limitò ad emettere uno sbuffo divertito.

Poi approfittò della fermata ad un attraversamento pedonale per afferrare Genzō per un orecchio e rimproverarlo scherzosamente – Senti un po', rompiscatole in formato tascabile! E meno male che sostieni sempre che è fastidioso, però, poi, quando ti fa comodo, le stesse scemenze con tanto di 'suvvia' in mezzo le dici anche tu. Eh?! –

– Sarà genetico… – rise il portiere, che un po' lo aveva fatto apposta a calcare quel tipico modo di intercalare le frasi, tanto per punzecchiare Tatsuo allo stesso modo di papà e farlo così diventare matto, in maniera ovviamente affettuosa. – Comunque, se dovessi averci fatto un pensierino, su Grete, mi spiace deluderti… – ma fu subito interrotto – A parte che io non ho fatto proprio nessun pensierino su nessuno! –

– Non ti farebbe male, però! – Le labbra di Mikami erano completamente sparite. Per un secondo Genzō credette si fosse offeso davvero. – Vediamo, che esperienza avresti tu per farmi da consulente matrimoniale? Se non sbaglio il tuo curriculum amoroso, finora, è stato totalmente nullo. – Suo malgrado, il ragazzo arrossì – Per scelta… –

L'allenatore scoppiò in una fragorosa risata e il portiere incrociò le braccia sbuffando. Mikami – Wakabayashi: 1-0. Poi si riprese – Dicevo, la mia compagna di classe, Dite, ieri mi ha detto che i gemelli non sono i suoi fratellini, come invece pensavamo noi, e mi ha accennato che il fratello è… boh, fidanzato con la bella dottoressa. –

Mikami commentò distrattamente – Essendo divorziata non vedo perché non possa. E guarda che comunque ci sono arrivato anche da solo a capirlo. Magari a te sembrava che si assomigliassero, ma nell'ultima fotografia insieme al padre si vede chiaramente che sono tutti _ariani_, mentre la tua amica ha certamente una metà scura in famiglia. –

– E tu da quando sei diventato genetista?! – Genzō era stupito e incuriosito; Tatsuo lo guardò di sottecchi e ridacchiò – Sei proprio tontarello, oggi. Ma scusa un po', una mamma che ti racconta vita, morte e miracoli dei suoi bambini non ti pare strano che non nomini proprio e non abbia nemmeno una foto della sua figlia maggiore? – La sua deduzione era più che logica. – E credo sia un po' troppo giovane per avere figli della tua età, quindi, eventualmente, anche un po' troppo giovane per fare _pensierini_… –

In effetti, il portiere rifletté che Grete dovesse essere all'incirca sui venticinque, e, ricordando il particolare di "Alain lavoratore", tutto adesso quadrava. Il fratello di Dite andava ai colloqui con i professori e guidava una Porsche di un certo calibro, cosa che sarebbe stata alquanto insolita per un diciottenne fresco di patente. E così, anche in quel match, lo svanito, ma non troppo, aveva vinto; Mikami – Wakabayashi: 2-0.

– Sarà giovane per te, dal mio punto di vista è… adulta – si fece sfuggire, poi aggiustò il tiro – nel senso che per me tutti quelli che hanno un'età che ha il "due" davanti sono adulti. – Per poi lisciarlo con una specie di complimento – Allora vuol dire che ci vedi bene, nonostante gli occhiali… – Mikami si prese l'adulazione molto volentieri – Un portiere rimane sempre un portiere, anche se è _in pensione_ – ammiccò.

E Genzō evitò di esternare che, inoltre, per lui tutti quelli che avevano un'età con il "tre" davanti, erano _vecchi_, per non far sentire il suo allenatore troppo 'pensionato'.

Mentre percorrevano l'ultimo tratto di Weg, a volte in silenzio, altre chiacchierando, Genzō soppesò criticamente la benda leggera che fasciava il taglio ora ben rimarginato e ripensò, come aveva fatto con lo schema di Herr Kießling, alla maniera in cui poter adattare, da portiere, quel modo di girare le palle che aveva visto fare all'atleta Afro-Germanico. La sua mente vagò in strani meandri sportivi per un po', e si accorse che erano ormai arrivati alla "Jenisch" solo perché l'auto si era fermata davanti al cancello.

Mentre scendeva Tatsuo gli fece un'ultima raccomandazione – Oggi riposati! –

-

* * *

**Credits e Note:**

**Otto "il Fumettaio"** potrebbe sembrare, ma _non_ è preso a prestito da "I Simpson"; purtroppo, per lui,  
perché gli somiglia anche, il mio 'fumettaio' si chiama proprio così. ^_^

* * *

Dato che vengono citati una squadra molto nota e un giocatore del calibro di Michael Jordan, mi sembra giusto, a questo punto, fornire una spiegazione. Intanto, come nello scorso sottocapitolo: per il disclaimer sui personaggi famosi, leggetevi, nell'indice, il quarto paragrafo delle _Premesse_. Poi: nell'intermezzo francese ho nominato un Noureddine Houriya furoreggiante nell'NBA, che, ricordo, è il fratello di Abdelouahed, per questo motivo Genzo fa l'associazione di pensiero "sembra il fratellone di…"; perché per ora coglie soltanto la somiglianza, poi avrà occasione di rincontrare e conoscere Alain.  
Il personaggio è palesemente impostato sul realmente esistente "cestista semipelato" (perlomeno allora era 'pettinato' così) Hakeem Abdul Olajuwon; ma, avendolo infilato in una famiglia con annessi e connessi religiosi eccetera, ho preferito cambiare nome anche se avrà un ruolo assolutamente marginale, tutto sempre nel massimo rispetto. E il mio è solo una specie di omaggio narrativo.

* * *

**Postmessa:**

Immagino che stiate cominciando a odiarle, ma non ne posso fare a meno, perché non mi piacciono proprio gli equivoci. Quindi: Genzo è ricco sfondato, è un dato di fatto del manga, ma ciò non toglie che possa saper riconoscere il valore dei soldi e che pertanto non li tratti con superficialità o sprezzo. Ma anche che il suo spirito indipendente a volte lo porti proprio a cercare di 'affrancarsi' dal suo status sociale privilegiato.  
Altra cosa, ma ben più importante: mi spiace se qualcuno si sente offeso perché ho usato (e userò spesso) la parola **negro** e suoi accrescitivi derivati. Ma, nel mio mondo (reale, non di fiction), ogni aggettivo diventa spregiativo solo se si vuole caricarlo appositamente di tale significato, e quando qualcuno, qui nella mia storia, userà proprio il vocabolo 'negro' per insultare intenzionalmente, si potranno cogliere meglio tali differenze. Genzo penserà spesso al 'tizio della clinica' come _il negrone_ soltanto perché è grosso e nero e non sa il suo nome, oltretutto facendolo in maniera quasi affettuosa, sicuramente di ammirazione. E, no, non avrei mai potuto usare un termine diverso, o "alternativo" e più "politically correct", dato che in questo contesto ha il suo perché di esistere. Infine, in nessun caso l'intento è quello di offesa ad alcuno.


	23. Cani, leoni e angeli

Avete fame? Chiedete a uno dei nostri amici se divide il suo pranzo con voi!

* * *

Fu accolto dalla più cupa faccia di Maulesel, che faceva tintinnare l'immancabile mazzo di chiavi, come fosse una specie di San Pietro in versione incazzosa; ma Genzō poté mostrargli le credenziali della sua anima innocente e lui rispose un secco e altisonante – Va' figliolo – a cui, per completare l'icona, mancavano soltanto le tre dita mostrate nell'atto della benedizione; aveva fatto appena in tempo a voltargli le spalle che lui aggiunse diabolicamente – Però, ti conviene farlo camminando… – Girato l'angolo del corridoio alla sua destra, fuori dal raggio visivo del bidello, il monello S.G.G.K. si mise a correre verso la sua classe, rallentando immediatamente quando scorse _la Tiranna_ marciare qualche metro avanti a lui. La raggiunse – Guten Tag, Frau Meyer. –

– Buongiorno, Genzō – guardò brevemente verso la sua mano che non era nascosta dalla solita manica, – Sei guarito? – Il portiere annuì pensando che persino la Prof. si era accorta che in quegli ultimi giorni non era stato proprio al suo massimo. – Ottimo, così oggi possiamo discutere dell'ultimo tema. –

Sbirciò il plico di fogli protocollo infilati dentro il registro personale e involontariamente sbiancò: se esisteva, qualcosa di peggio della presunta interrogazione di Storia, era proprio il rito _Tirannico_ di discussione pubblica dei temi in classe. _~ Scheiße! ~_ Genzō sapeva di non aver brillato granché in quel compito, e Frau Meyer gli diede un piccolo assaggio del risultato negativo già in corridoio – Abbiamo molte cose di cui parlare. –

Mentre entrava in classe, il portiere sbuffò, poi realizzò che li avevano svolti soltanto l'altro ieri, come faceva ad averli già corretti? Era bionica? Tutti si misero a sedere istantaneamente, con aria altrettanto infelice a quella del compagno, avendo notato anche loro lo spesso fascio di condanne sotto il braccio della _Tiranna_, che poi venne consegnato ad Albrecht (Imma) e da lui distribuito al resto della classe.

Questo era l'inizio del rito, poi solitamente la Prof. faceva il giro fra i banchi nel solito rigoroso ordine alfabetico, mentre quel giorno esordì – Oggi cambiamo: si parte dal fondo – e andò subito a sedersi accanto a Wiedermeier.

Anche Dite alla notizia impallidì, e Genzō le rivolse uno sguardo solidale. Quelli che non erano direttamente coinvolti nella discussione privata (ma non del tutto) non è che potessero darsi nel frattempo alla pazza gioia: bisognava, nell'attesa del proprio turno, leggere le correzioni della Prof. per poi esaminarle, appunto, con lei. Quindi, considerando che Hansel lo Scaccolatore era bravino, e la compagna aveva sempre tutte 'A' o 'B' nei temi, calcolò che rimaneva una manciata di minuti per organizzarsi.

Così afferrò immediatamente il foglio protocollo, che oggi era più rosso che blu di inchiostro. E, dalla cima, spiccava una bella (?!) 'D'. Si passò una mano fra i capelli e sospirò – D wie Despot – immaginando, appunto, la reazione di suo padre. – Oppure come Dite – tentò di scherzare la compagna, e Genzō accennò un sorriso mesto – E invece a te come è andata? – Lei mostrò una 'C' con quattro meno accanto – Anch'io insufficiente, ecco perché stavolta ha iniziato dal fondo… del barile! –

Frau Meyer richiamò l'attenzione generale per esporre un concetto espresso in una parte del tema di Wiedermeier che riteneva fosse utile per la classe; lo faceva con tutti, sia per gli errori sia per gli elogi, e pubblicamente, appunto. E, ovviamente, nel caso di Hansel erano sempre commenti positivi. Così, dopo quella breve interruzione, congedò il ragazzo e portò la sua sedia proprio in mezzo agli altri due "W".

– Non ci siamo. Chi più, chi meno, avete fatto un disastro voi due – esordì. – Dite: il dizionario dei sinonimi non fa solo peso nello zaino, usalo! Hai ripetuto sempre gli stessi termini, spesso anche all'interno di una stessa frase. – Poi alzò il tono di voce per fare sentire anche gli altri – Ho notato che molti di voi non portano il dizionario, e forse qualcuno ha un tavolino che traballa a casa, ma io non vi faccio acquistare cose che non servono, quindi da domani iniziate a usarlo tutti seriamente. –

Poi, invece di tornare ai suoi condannati, guardò oltre la spalla del portiere due banchi a sinistra – Jochem, quel fumetto starebbe molto meglio dentro lo zaino. – Lui sbiancò. – Anzi, prestamelo per un paio d'ore – e allungò la mano per farselo consegnare. E il pregiato volume numerato di X-Men finì, senza possibilità di scampo, sotto il sedere della _Tiranna_, e sotto lo sguardo affranto del povero Joch.

Ritornò quindi ai temi dedicandosi all'altra vittima, ma senza abbassare minimamente il tono di voce, evidentemente quello era uno degli errori da rendere pubblici. – Cosa non hai capito dei verbi composti, Genzō? – che rispose balbettando qualcosa di poco intelligibile. – Le hai studiate le regole? – Lui annuì.

– A me sembra che invece tu li stacchi e li riattacchi come i Lego. – Il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi e a qualcuno in classe sfuggì un risolino. – Dite! Io, fossi in te, non sarei troppo divertita, perché, oltre a tutto il resto, nel tuo tema la punteggiatura sembrava tirata a secchiate. Anzi, mi domando se tu non abbia, invece, gettato un dado, e a seconda del numero uscito, messo il segno di interpunzione corrispondente. –

Lei si fece piccola piccola, e il portiere le sorrise comprensivo, ma alla _Tiranna_ bionica non sfuggì nemmeno quello – Mentre tu, Genzō, con i verbi sembra che abbia lanciato il classico Pfennig: testa lo metti intero, croce lo metti separato. – Pure l'alto S.G.G.K. si rimpicciolì su se stesso, mentre Frau Meyer concludeva – Non ci siamo – e tirò fuori dal registro una serie di fogli per ciascuno. – Questi sono esercizi di recupero che mi dovete consegnare per venerdì, intesi? –

Risposero all'unisono – Sì, Frau Meyer. – E, altrettanto contemporaneamente, quando finalmente, dopo un lunghissimo quarto d'ora, la Nazista si spostò al banco accanto, si guardarono afflitti e sospirarono sconfortati. – Una lavata di capo per uno non fa male a nessuno – commentò sottovoce Dite, e Genzō bisbigliò – A furia di shampoo marca "_Tiranna_" ho i capelli più puliti di tutta "La Jenisch". – Ed entrambi dovettero soffocare una risata, per non essere di nuovo esposti alla pubblica gogna.

* * *

Al solito tavolo da pranzo in cortile occupato dai ragazzi se non pioveva, e visto che la temperatura ancora lo consentiva, si trovava il consueto trio di calciatori e le due amiche; anche se Perri oggi era orfana del suo secchione, che, pur condividendo desco e tempo con i compagni più piccoli, non considerava praticamente nessuno, nemmeno la "fidanzata", preferendo la compagnia delle formule matematiche.

Kaufmann passò accanto a loro in cerca di un posto libero, ed Hermann strizzò l'occhio al portiere – Sempre nerd è… – per poi apostrofare il ragazzo – Hey, briciola! – Selig soffiò come un gatto, mentre Genzō diede una bella gomitata nello stomaco all'amico.

– Scooter, ti va di sederti qui con noi? – Da quando erano vicini di banco durante le ore di Herr Möller, aveva capito come trattare con il genio-pivello, che, come previsto, soppesò l'invito e poi si unì alla tavolata mettendosi vicino a lui e di fronte a Dite.

Schneider era rimasto insolitamente (?) taciturno per tutto il tempo, continuando a lanciare gelide occhiate in tralice al tavolo accanto, occupato dagli "effequattro" e pochi altri della "A", che avevano tutta l'aria di star complottando qualcosa. A un certo punto era sbottato in un gesto di stizza e si era alzato di scatto, scavalcando i due compagni di squadra con un balzo degno di Sauzer: poggiata una mano in testa ad Herri, si diede lo slancio finale con un piede sul tavolo, poi saltò giù e raggiunse Hans.

– Alzati, Lazzaro! – aveva intimato al portiere tedesco, – Dobbiamo terminare un certo discorsetto interrotto a metà. – E, vedendo che l'altro non accennava a muoversi, lo incalzò socchiudendo gli occhi in due gelide fessure di rabbia – Non farmi venire voglia di trascinarti per le palle, che non hai. – Il penoso siparietto aveva attirato l'attenzione di tutto il cortile: qualcuno era attonito, gli scatti di ira del Kaiser erano rari quanto pericolosi, mentre qualcun altro mormorava qualcosa all'orecchio del vicino.

E Maulesel, che fumava sotto un pino non visto da nessuno, osservò attentamente i due che si allontanavano, avendo fiutato odore di rissa; poi spense la cicca e li seguì quatto e praticamente invisibile. Chissà, forse, i muli non sanno tirare solo calci…

I rimasti al tavolo si sbirciarono tutti l'uno con l'altro provando ad intuire se qualcuno fosse a conoscenza della motivazione della piazzata, ma nessuno sembrava sapere nulla davvero; anche la scimmia aveva un'aria perplessa.

Soltanto Scooter aveva notato la terza figura allontanarsi, pur mantenendosi a debita distanza, e aveva formulato la sua stessa valutazione _~ Rissa. ~_ Ma al genio-pivello non poteva fregare di meno perché stavolta non toccava a lui, e tornò al suo panino, domandandosi, comunque, l'utilità di quelle dimostrazioni di supremazia fisica, di cui lui era stato frequentemente vittima alla Grundschule di Lubecca.

Involontariamente si trovò a contemplare gli altri due della squadra di calcio: il biondo stecchino era potenzialmente pericoloso, infatti, aveva stabilito di stargli ben alla larga, al di fuori delle ore in cui condividevano il banco, però, i calciatori stavano sempre insieme in una sorta di simbiosi, e avere a che fare con l'unico tra loro che si salvava, significava dover tollerare la presenza degli altri due.

Nihon pareva insolitamente poco reattivo alle provocazioni, ma non si fidava del tutto nemmeno di lui: il suo istinto felino che gli aveva permesso tante volte di sfuggire alle situazioni infelici gli suggeriva che trattenersi poteva essere altrettanto pericoloso, e il suo cervello da calcolatore elettronico gli aveva consentito di valutare che _tale altezza_ per _tale peso_ se messi in movimento avrebbero prodotto **notevole** _forza fisica_.

Quindi aveva saggiamente deciso di evitare di inimicarsi il Giapponese che, dopotutto, si limitava a registrare indifferentemente la sua presenza in banco e, ogni tanto, a qualche banale conversazione di stampo prettamente scolastico, e per Scooter era più che sufficiente. Infatti, adesso non lo stava nemmeno più considerando.

Osservò le ragazze, loro non erano mai un problema, perché a causa del suo aspetto fisico, piccolo di statura, esile e dal viso angelico, suscitava, soprattutto in quelle più grandi, sempre un atteggiamento materno e protettivo, e spesso, grazie a ciò, riusciva ad ottenere anche piccoli favori. Perciò, lanciando un'occhiata all'apparecchio della Weiss, decise di approfittarne – Dite, posso vedere il tuo lettore? –

Lei annuì senza smettere di succhiare dalla cannuccia del succo di frutta. Lo esaminò attentamente, guardò distrattamente la scritta _Madame_ sul cd inserito ed infine infilò le cuffie. PLAY. L'inconfondibile melodia di Adam, nella Variazione di Giselle, penetrò nei meandri della sua mente e socchiuse gli occhi assaporando l'armonia della musica. Il genio-pivello "technofilo" non disdegnava comunque nessun genere musicale, e per lui la 'classica' stava alla matematica come le note stavano ai numeri: perfezione!

La Weiss ora gli stava parlando. PAUSE. Gli porse un paio di scatole trasparenti e disse – Tieni, scusa, mi scordo sempre che dentro c'è il mio cd per ripassare. – Scooter osservò le copertine, Queen (rock), Rammstein (industrial), e rispose – Va bene così, grazie. – PLAY. Lesse il suo labiale sorpreso – Come vuoi – e tornò da Giselle. L'altra, la Eisenburg, ora gli stava sorridendo, così rivolse ad entrambe il suo sorriso sciogli-ragazze. SKIP. Un'altra Variazione di Giselle. SKIP. Sorpresa: Bizet. Carmen, prima Habanera, poi Seguidilla. Tornò ancora da Giselle e squadrò la compagna soppesando le sue caratteristiche fisiche. _~ E così __Weiss__ è una potenziale __étoile__. ~_

Gli altri nel frattempo chiacchieravano a coppie alternate. – Allora, bello, domani si torna fra i pali! – Genzō mise in bocca una polpetta sugosa e annuì. – Anche… – Il portiere smise un attimo di masticare e sbirciò la scimmia curiosa, che ammiccò – Hai capito… – e poi contò fino a cinque con le dita. – Lunedì? – e lui annuì di nuovo. Herri commentò – Se sta bene a te, sta bene a me – strizzò l'occhio, e tornò a concentrarsi sul suo piattone in cui patate e pezzi di carne erano immersi in uno scuro e denso intingolo. L'S.G.G.K. infilò lesto la forchetta nel sugo e infilzò un gocciolante boccone.

Il centrocampista impugnò la sua come un pugnale e ringhiò, puntandola in direzione del cappellino del portiere. Kaltz durante il pranzo si trasformava in una vera e propria belva affamata; così, distratto opportunamente il rivale, che si era spostato di lato per non rischiare di macchiare il suo prezioso berretto, gli sottrasse una polpetta. Come due leoni nella giungla si squadrarono per qualche secondo, per poi scoppiare a ridere e scambiarsi equamente le portate: qualche patata finì nel piatto di Genzō, mentre una parte dell'odiato contorno di verdure si tuffava nell'intingolo di Hermann.

Le ragazze li guardavano disgustate, e i due ricambiarono con un mutuo sguardo di sufficienza. – Voi femmine siete fissate con la linea; dovreste invece provare un po' a correre dietro ad un pallone per novanta minuti, poi ne riparliamo di cibo. – Il portiere si era rivolto a Perrine puntando la forchetta unta contro la sua misera insalatina. L'altro rincarò – Le calorie servono, quando ti devi muovere. Eppoi, vuoi mettere?! – scrutando anche lui schifato la sua 'erba cruda' e il pallido tramezzino di Dite, – Lo spezzatino di Oma è la sublimazione dei sensi, anche meglio del sesso! –

Il nipponico approvò strizzando l'occhio all'amico. – E voi che ne sapete? – li canzonò Perri. – Potresti darmi ripetizioni, _amore_… – replicò Herri leccandosi maliziosamente via il sugo dalle labbra. – Ti ho già detto che prima devi farmi vedere i risultati del test del quoziente d'intelligenza, eppoi, magari, possiamo anche appartarci in bagno, _amore_… – Scambi come quelli erano all'ordine del giorno fra i due "nemici".

Poi la ragazza, cincischiando con la forchetta nel suo piatto di insalata, diede di gomito all'amica seduta accanto che sbocconcellava il sandwich – Vorrei proprio sapere il _suo_ Q.I. – indicando col mento il genio-pivello, ancora assorto nell'ascolto musicale. L'altra scosse la testa – Ma Perri… Passino quelli dell'ultimo anno, facciamo passare anche Herr Möller; Scooter ha tre anni meno di te: stai diventando una maniaca! –

– L'età in questo caso non è un ostacolo, ragiona: quando lui avrà 14-15 anni e sarà in preda agli ormoni, io sarò lì pronta per fargli da… insegnante – ridacchio maliziosa, mentre l'amica sbuffava. – Ok, per qualche anno ancora lo lascerò in pace, ma è pur sempre un CBCR **1**, quindi lo tengo d'occhio, e, fino ad allora, immagino il suo Q.I. – Dite commentò – Beh, per essere carino, lo è, davvero, ma… sembra un cherubino! –

– Sì, lo so che a te piacciono i moretti – la stuzzicò. – E piantala! Per una volta che ho ammesso che su Yuriy ci farei un pensierino, tu ora me la devi menare ogni giorno… – Perrine incalzò – Certo, perché tu sei fessa e non ti butti. –

– Sì, appunto, mi posso giusto buttare dal terrazzo del _paradiso_. E tanto ha sempre un nugolo di ammiratrici attorno, figurati se il più gettonato della "Jenisch" vede proprio me… – L'amica gettò all'indietro i lunghi capelli biondo platino e arricciò le labbra ironicamente – Primo, ti sottovaluti; secondo, avresti sempre la "carta _Madame_" da poterti giocare, e invece tu… – Lasciò la frase in sospeso e cambiò l'oggetto del suo sguardo rapace, che finora era rimasto fisso sul "piccolo angelo dal grande cervello".

– E poi ci sono anche i neri di occhi da non sottovalutare, no? – Lei sbottò spazientita – Ma perché invece di dare il tormento a me non molli Campione di Matematica e gli chiedi di uscire?! – Nel pronunciare l'ultima parola, il suo tono era diventato un po' stridulo e aveva attirato l'attenzione dei calciatori.

Hermann si intrufolò nel dialogo – Uscire? Con chi? Io sono disponibile! – Perri non lo calcolò minimamente – Vuoi uscire con me, Wakabayashi? – Herri aveva arrestato la corsa del suo stecchino verso la bocca, che era diventata una "**O**" molto aperta, e Dite si era coperta gli occhi con una mano, mormorando – Che figura di merda… –

Mentre Genzō, l'unico rimasto imperturbato (perché Scooter, un attimo prima, aveva spento il lettore e, udito quell'ultimo scambio fra Eisenburg e Nihon, attendeva l'esito sogghignando), aveva scostato appena un po' la visiera del cappellino per guardarsi attorno distrattamente; poi rispose – È impossibile _uscire_, perché siamo già "fuori". –

Il centrocampista scoppiò a ridere a crepapelle, mentre il portiere si era alzato con tutta calma recuperando le sue cose e invitando con uno sguardo l'amico a seguirlo, per poi voltare le spalle e dirigersi verso l'edificio. Prima di allontanarsi anche lui, Kaltz commentò – Mi spiace, bella, ma segnare una rete all'S.G.G.K. non è così semplice! –

Dite sghignazzò e, quando i ragazzi furono a distanza, sentenziò – Ti ha letteralmente freddato i bollenti spiriti! – Lei scrollò le spalle, per nulla scomposta o perturbata. – È questo il motivo per cui prediligo il cervello ai muscoli, mia cara. Il tuo Genzō è tanto bello quanto arido. Per quelli come lui e Schneider c'è solo una cosa, il calcio. Ed io non sarei mai disposta a venir seconda a un pallone di cuoio. –

– Mi risulta che i tuoi nerd siano altrettanto fissati nei loro interessi, tanto da cagarti il minimo indispensabile – obiettò l'amica, e Perri si mise a giocherellare con una delle sue trecce – Guarda che i "miei nerd" sono soltanto meno inclini alle manifestazioni di amore pubblico, piccola ingenua. In privato, invece… – Lei si tappò le orecchie – Non voglio proprio sapere cosa fate tu e Campione Matematico in bagno… E comunque tanto è inutile fare sempre lo stesso discorso ogni volta, non ne usciamo. –

– Hai ragione. Ma, mentre il Kaiser è ormai perduto, sono convinta che il bel portiere nipponico, sotto, sotto, sia come un vulcano ancora silente ma pronto a… eruttare, se solo qualcuna è capace di dargli la… scossa giusta! – ammiccò maliziosamente.

L'allusione esplicitamente sessuale di Perri fece decidere a Dite di averne abbastanza, così scosse delicatamente Selig (che, perso l'interesse per i discorsi femminili, aveva rimesso su la musica di _Madame_), per andare in classe insieme, visto che in quelle ultime due ore di Herr Möller avrebbero avuto AG. Una volta raggiunta l'entrata sul corridoio, si sentì abbracciare da dietro, e si voltò sorridendo verso la sua compagna.

Scontri come quelli, tra le due amiche, non erano mai litigi veri, infatti, si scambiarono un bacio di saluto e presero direzioni opposte. Scooter restituì il lettore cd alla ragazza e la ringraziò. – Figurati! E se anche tu fossi interessato a qualche copia di straforo… Toh, in borsa dovrei avere il nuovo singolo di "Faster Harder…", che è diverso dalla versione del primo album… – Si interruppe notando il suo visetto angelico fattosi scuro. – Ma, scusa: "Scooter" come Scooter, no? Mica come il motorino. –

– Sì, infatti, ma io ho soltanto un walkman… – si strinse nelle spalle. – Ah, tutto qui il problema? – sorrise affettuosa – Posso registrarti tutto quello che vuoi su cassetta! – E lui ricambiò, felice fuori e soddisfatto dentro: aveva ottenuto il suo "piccolo favore".

– È tanto che studi? – Dite fece una faccia sorpresa. – Danza classica. – Era buffa la Weiss, sembrava appena caduta giù da un pero, mentre per lui era così ovvio; allora decise di spiegarle come lo avesse dedotto. – Giselle, Carmen, Mozart… Dentro quel cd c'erano tutte Variazioni di balletti classici che si imparano nelle scuole. E mi sa tanto che '_Madame_' ha un cognome francese di famosa étoile del passato. –

– Beh, ci hai azzeccato, quasi del tutto… – sorrise – Ho studiato a Parigi per un anno, poi, quando mi sono trasferita qui, ho ricominciato alla "Scuola di Balletto Classico di Madame Kamen'ka". – Scooter richiamò dai suoi file mentali il nome della ex-ballerina sovietica e annuì. – Ora state facendo Giselle, e tu sei la tormentata protagonista – commentò il ragazzino. – Ma a te piace 'sta roba davvero?! – si stupì Dite. – Ascolto qualsiasi cosa e, sì, opera, classica e anche balletto, se capita. – La ragazza ridacchiò – Sei forte, sai! Nuu, io sono soltanto una delle Willis, però _Madame_ è esigente e le Variazioni dobbiamo saperle sempre tutte come se lo fossimo, protagoniste. –

Nel salire l'ultima rampa di scale aveva scorto i Großer (il livello massimo di pericolo per un nerd) appollaiati sulla ringhiera del ballatoio, come due avvoltoi in attesa della preda; sebbene avesse cercato di passare inosservato, lo avevano adocchiato. Così si era prontamente aggrappato al braccio della compagna, che, con tenerezza, lo aveva stretto a sé per poi scompigliargli i biondi boccoli da cherubino, mentre commentava sorridendo – Certo che ne sai di cose, tu! – Ricambiò il sorriso, stavolta di gratitudine.

Ora poteva abbassare la guardia: essendo in compagnia di una ragazza non avrebbero mai osato dargli addosso. Mentre ascoltava le sue chiacchiere, che ora erano passate ai risultati dei temi di Tedesco, considerò che Weiss avesse una parlantina notevole, ma sembrava molto più sveglia di quanto aveva creduto all'inizio.

Era sorpresa, Dite, di come avesse fatto in fretta ad affezionarsi a quell'angioletto adorabile; aveva un'aria così sperduta in mezzo a tutti gli altri più grandi di lui, e ora capiva come mai tendesse a isolarsi; dopotutto aveva soltanto dieci anni, ed essere così tanto dotato da poter già saltare due anni di scuola poteva essere, o diventare, un serio problema, soprattutto nel ristretto 'mondo' della "Jenisch", dove se non eri omologato venivi necessariamente emarginato, e lei lo sapeva bene.

Mentre prendevano posto al banco di Laboratorio insieme ai calciatori, Genzō ed Herri, avendo notato che i due compagni erano entrati in classe, ancora allacciati, si erano scambiati un'occhiata di complice malizia, e quest'ultimo intervenne – Hey, ma te li tiri su dalla cuccia, i fidanzati? Non ci sa ancora _giocare_ con le ragazze il pivello… –

– Lascialo in pace Hermann! – e afferrò il solito righello per minacciare Kaltz. Come previsto, la Weiss aveva energicamente preso le sue difese. Ottimo: adesso biondo stecchino era neutralizzato, dato che i due avevano molta confidenza e quindi lui non si sarebbe mai schierato contro la sua amica del cuore incline alle righellate punitive.

Infatti, poi, aveva alzato le braccia in segno di resa e accordo di pace – Hey, chi te lo tocca, il tuo Scooter! – Tutto sommato, "La Jenisch" per il genio-pivello sembrava essere davvero il paradiso, se paragonata a Lubecca.

* * *

Durante una delle brevi pause in cui Herr Möller riempiva lavagnate di formule e teorie, il portiere aveva ripensato all'uscita infelice di Perrine, considerandola né più né meno di una sparata provocatoria; aveva ormai assodato che a lei gli sportivi non garbavano proprio. _~ Tanto meglio, la considerazione non è corrisposta. ~_

Certo, era una gran bella ragazza, ma il suo comportamento fin troppo esplicito nelle allusioni sessuali faceva decadere totalmente ogni minima ipotesi di 'pensierino' da parte sua. Tra **quell**'eccesso e quello che le compagne di scuola giapponesi avevano sempre tenuto con lui, fatto di sospiri da lontano e stupidi bigliettini anonimi, c'era un abisso di alternative più tranquille e più adatte al suo modo di essere.

E, comunque, non aveva intenzione di "riempire" il suo _curriculum amoroso_, ma quello calcistico. Automaticamente, fece, come tante altre volte, il paragone con l'altra, che pareva proprio disinteressata all'argomento romantico; pur avendo sostenuto Kaltz nella sua presa in giro, non aveva neanche per un secondo ipotizzato un significato diverso dall'abbraccio di una sorella maggiore nei confronti di Scooter. Era come se avesse avuto il piccolo Arnold sottobraccio. Perciò, sul tabellone, in un'ipotetica partita tra lei e la sua bionda amica "mangia nerd", stravinceva Dite 5-1. La ragazza si voltò proprio durante quell'ultimo pensiero, sorrise e gli rubò il quaderno – Divento cieca a copiare dalla lavagna. Certo che potevi scegliere un banco più lontano… –

– Puoi sempre fare a cambio con Hansel – le strizzò l'occhio. – Con le HAM non ci vado manco morta! – e gli mostrò la lingua – Vacci tu! Così ti spolpano per bene… – Genzō osservò un attimo le tre lunghe chiome bionde facendo finta di pensarci, poi piegò le labbra piene in un sorriso beffardo – No, grazie. Dopo due minuti mi verrebbe l'istinto di tirar loro il collo come si fa con le oche o le… gallinacce. – Sghignazzarono.

Herr Möller ricominciò a spiegare attivamente, e Dite si perse un po' nei suoi pensieri, anche perché quel cavolo di _momento_ del cavolo non riusciva proprio a farselo entrare in testa. Osservò di sottecchi il portiere, concentrato come sempre.

Per quanto Perri potesse obiettare, a pranzo lui la aveva silurata magistralmente. E poi non era affatto d'accordo con lei: era fissato, decisamente, ma arido no. Era invece parecchio evidente che metteva tutto se stesso nel calcio e si capiva dai suoi discorsi; per Genzō lo sport non era soltanto un'attività extrascolastica che avrebbe dato lustro al suo curriculum: ci credeva davvero nel suo sogno.

_~ Dovrei prendere esempio da lui. ~_ Se fosse stato al suo posto, non si sarebbe mai accontentato di essere 'solo una delle Willis', ma avrebbe lottato per diventare Myrtha, o magari persino Giselle. Ma lei aveva perso la voglia di sbattersi per la danza da un pezzo; non aveva ancora del tutto definito quel pensiero, ma diventare una étoile non era più il _suo_ sogno di bambina: era rimasto soltanto come uno strascico lontano dell'imposizione di sua madre.

L'aveva iscritta all'età di cinque anni soltanto perché si era stufata di vederla sempre sporca di terra ed erba e con le ginocchia sbucciate, perché voleva che diventasse finalmente una "signorina". Ma come poteva pretendere di farle dimenticare di colpo quelli precedenti in cui aveva scorrazzato letteralmente come una selvaggia, e sempre insieme a Nouri e Alain, i suoi fratelloni non di sangue che la facevano giocare con loro a basket (anche se spariva dietro la palla più grande di lei), oppure la aiutavano ad arrampicarsi sugli alberi come una scimmietta. Non a caso per entrambi, anche ora che era cresciuta, rimaneva sempre Mon Cicci.

E tutto per colpa dell'allora nuovo fidanzato, che voleva sempre vederla con pizzi e merletti, e maman, per **amore**, aveva cambiato radicalmente il suo modo di essere ribelle e anticonformista, anche se assurdo, per diventare una vera "signora".

Mah. E oltretutto, _quasi_ patrigno e _quasi_ fratellastro (grazie al cielo) sembrava sempre che avessero tutti e due un manico di scopa infilato nel culo, per bene su, proprio fino in fondo. _~ Che noia ~_ sbadigliò chiedendosi perché esistesse la Fisica.

-

**1** Cresci Bene Che Ripasso

* * *

**Credits e Note:**

Faster Harder Scooter | …and the Beat Goes On!, Scooter – 1995 | © Club Tools

Una sorta di seguito naturale di "Hyper Hyper" (stesso album) e, come dice Dite, è diversa da:

Faster Harder Scooter | Back to the Heavyweight Jam, Scooter – 1999 | © Club Tools


	24. Doveri, favori: scambi

Ricordate Oma Schneider, la Nonna Kaiser, nella shot "**Noi uomini duri!**"? Rieccola in tutto il suo fulgore imperiale!

* * *

Karl-Heinz Schneider riapparve improvvisamente alla fine delle lezioni mentre Herri, Dite, Genzō e pochi altri recuperavano dalla classe le ultime cose e si accingevano a raggiungere i propri club oppure gruppi di studio in biblioteca. Il portiere se lo ritrovò davanti mentre usciva dalla porta. _~ Ha imparato da __Maulesel__ a sbucare dal nulla? ~_

– Capitano… – lo salutò calcando il berretto. – Devo conferire con te, Wakabayashi – che si scostò dal vano della porta per fare passare qualcuno e si appoggiò allo stipite con la schiena, invitando silenziosamente l'attaccante ad esprimersi. Lui si diresse verso la finestra, mettendosi a braccia conserte puntellato alla parete, nella stessa identica posizione del portiere, finché questi domandò spazientito – Allora? –

Il Kaiser rimase zitto, seguendo con lo sguardo Dite che usciva dalla classe salutando – A domani Genzō. – Poi, dopo qualche passo, si era voltata verso di lui – Ciao, Karl. –

– Addio, Dite. – L'S.G.G.K. era rimasto interdetto: algido, va bene, vecchie ruggini, ok, ma in quella era stato aggressivo senza averne motivo. Non aveva potuto fare a meno di seguire con lo sguardo la ragazza allontanarsi tristemente, ma Schneider non si decideva a parlare. E, come se avesse intuito la sua impazienza mentale nonostante l'immobilità, commentò ironico – Che c'è, hai fretta, portiere? Non mi risulta tu debba andare da nessuna parte. – Genzō strinse le labbra inspirando a fondo e scorse con la coda dell'occhio l'ultimo motivo del suo procrastinare: Herri era appena uscito in corridoio e guardava entrambi con aria da "stecchino pensatore".

Il Kaiser improvvisamente pestò col piede sul pavimento muovendo con rapidità un unico passo pesante in direzione di Hermann: – Ptshh! – fece il verso per scacciare via i gatti – Pussa via! – Il centrocampista gli tese il fotti dito e poi salutò l'amico – Ci si vede domani, bello! – che contraccambiò e si rivolse al Capitano – Ora si può? –

– No. C'è ancora troppa folla, come all'AEZ. – Il portiere vide che in classe era rimasto soltanto Wiedermeier che riordinava libri e quaderni. – In bagno – ordinò Karl-Heinz Schneider. Con un sospiro mentale lo seguì. L'attaccante aprì con un calcio ogni porta delle ritirate chiuse per assicurarsi che fossero da soli. _~ E se c'era qualcuno che stava cagando? ~_ pensò Genzō sempre più stupito di quei suoi modi da Cafone Imperiale.

Poi la porta si schiuse leggermente e spuntò la facciotta rotonda di Rotzmeier. – Fuori servizio! – abbaiò il Kaiser. – Ma, Karl… – protestò debolmente il ragazzo. – Ho detto: _fuori servizio_. Scegli se lo è il bagno oppure lo vuoi diventare tu, Hansel. –

_~ Karl, Hansel__? ~_ si domandò meravigliato il portiere; non sapeva che tra il Kaiser del Calcio e il Maestro delle Caccole ci fosse tutta questa confidenza. E per fortuna che il compagno non aveva avuto necessità di usare i servizi giusto qualche secondo prima, considerò. – Veniamo a noi – incominciò finalmente, mettendosi con la schiena alla porta per prevenire una nuova interruzione, nella stessa posizione di Gelsenkirchen.

– Sono tutt'orecchi. – Il nipponico si appoggiò con il fianco contro la parete un po' di sbieco e infilò le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni. – Devi… – si interruppe serrando le labbra, – Potresti farmi un favore, Genzō? – che si strinse nelle spalle – Sentiamo… –

Schneider affondò le sue nelle tasche della felpa, socchiudendo le palpebre e tendendo ogni fibra del corpo in un impeto di rabbia trattenuto; poi si rilassò sospirando e fece riemergere una mano, con cui lanciò, in direzione del portiere, una pallottolina di carta gialla. Sicuramente proveniente da un blocchetto delle punizioni, pensò Genzō.

– Questo… non lo hai parato portiere – sogghignò l'attaccante. – Non mi scomodo: era un tiro moscio, Capitano – gli restituì il sogghigno senza muoversi di un millimetro.

Poi, però, la curiosità di sapere perché fosse stato messo in punizione lo fece chinare per raccoglierlo e distenderlo – Rissa?! – Non era troppo stupito, se ripensava a come erano andati via con EmmentHans in pausa pranzo. Il tedesco prevenne la muta domanda – Non credo ti debba interessare con chi. –

– Non mi hai ancora detto cosa vuoi; anche se non devo andare agli allenamenti, non ho comunque tempo da perdere, e se arrivi in ritardo in Aula Punizione, ti aggiungono un'altra ora – concluse, sarcastico. Karl-Heinz sospirò – Potresti accompagnare Marie a casa? – Genzō sgranò gli occhi sorpreso. – Ti sei dimenticato dove abito, portiere? – che continuò a non replicare: le maniere da prepotente con lui non attaccavano.

Infatti, il Kaiser cambiò tono e registro. – Il lunedì e il mercoledì la riaccompagno io, ma le lezioni alla "Grund" finiscono tra mezz'ora, quindi dovrei spiegare che andrei a prenderla più tardi, ma Marie mi farebbe mille e cinquecento domande e capirebbe subito se le raccontassi una balla. E, non appena varcata la porta di casa, salterebbe in braccio a mia madre dicendo "Fratellone è stato messo in punizione!" – fece una smorfia seccata per un quarto e per il resto divertita.

Il portiere accennò un piccolo sorriso. – E l'alternativa è anche peggio: non andare a ritirarla da scuola mi eviterebbe di raccontare, ok, ma le maestre chiamerebbero a casa per fare venire qualcuno. Quindi, o mia madre o mia nonna verrebbero subito a conoscenza, e io mi dovrei sorbire una rottura di cazzo per cui non ho l'umore adatto. La mia terza soluzione, la migliore, sei tu, Genzō… – lo fissò intensamente.

– Ottime ragioni. Ma tanto l'ora di punizione per rissa non passerebbe inosservata… – Schneider lo interruppe – Non spiegarmi come funzionano queste maledette regole da Gestapo, portiere, sono qui da più tempo di te. –

– Come hai sottolineato prima, non ho di meglio da fare, ma non aspettarti che io ti copra con… – Fu di nuovo interrotto – Grazie del pensiero, portiere! Ma io so gestirmi da solo le mie relazioni familiari: se Oma non sa un cazzo, è meglio, e mia madre… Beh, stasera sarà stanca dopo una giornata di lavoro e meno propensa a rompere. Allora, posso contare su di te? – Non aveva mai smesso di guardarlo un solo istante.

E l'S.G.G.K. nemmeno, ma aveva letto nel suo sguardo azzurro una richiesta di "aiuto", e il Capitano sembrava ancora piuttosto inquieto. – Sicuro, Schneider – che finalmente sciolse l'espressione che finora era rimasta tesa. – Beh, grazie, Genzō. –

Poi aprì la porta del bagno voltandosi ed invitandolo a seguirlo – Dai, andiamo, che il povero Hansel si starà tenendo la cacca al culo… – E rispose alla faccia esterrefatta del nipponico con una risata argentina, la prima che gli sentiva fare da inizio anno. – Non lo sai?! Rotzmeier è anche più svizzero di un orologio: tutti i giorni a quest'ora, e se non la fa nel _suo_ bagno, è… merda, letteralmente! – Anche Genzō scoppiò a ridere.

Lo _svizzero_ era in corridoio vicino alla classe con la sua solita facciotta tranquilla che aspettava; quando li vide tornare, dopo così poco tempo, corse in bagno lanciando un ultimo – Grazie, Karl! – che rise di nuovo – Falla tutta, eh! – Il portiere scosse la testa ridacchiando, la presa in giro di Schneider non era stata cattiva, e Wiedermeier non era sembrato realmente intimorito dalla minaccia del Kaiser, che oggi aveva svelato un lato nuovo. _~ Freddo, e un po' cafone, ma non infame. ~_ Il Capitano che stimava.

* * *

Karl-Heinz aveva avvisato le maestre della Grundschule tramite il perfetto sistema di comunicazione interna della "Jenisch", ovvero per mezzo del personale di segreteria e i bidelli messaggeri, perché altrimenti non avrebbero mai lasciato andare Marie con un estraneo. Gli aveva di nuovo raccomandato, anche se non sarebbe stato necessario, di non farsi scappare la parola 'punizione' con nessuna delle sue "donne", né sorellina, né madre, né tantomeno nonna, che sembrava il suo incubo peggiore. Si erano infine accordati per incontrarsi dopo al campetto per i ragguagli della _missione __Marie_.

E ora Genzō era nel cortiletto davanti all'entrata in mezzo a mamme, papà, fratelli e sorelle che attendevano i bambini uscire dal colorato portone come un piccolo fiume di grembiulini rosa e azzurri. Aveva da far passare ancora un po' di tempo, così sedette su una panchina molto piccola e altrettanto variopinta, sicuramente pensata per una diversa statura, e per starci aveva dovuto rannicchiarsi con le ginocchia sotto il mento.

Sorrise. Si trovò istintivamente a rivivere mentalmente quando era lui a guardarsi attorno finché non scorgeva, felice, la figura di Tatsuo, per poi tornare a casa insieme palla al piede. Oppure, invece, in alcuni giorni prestabiliti, come il venerdì, adocchiava, oltre il cancello, la grossa berlina nera e, immancabilmente, anche da dietro la folla poteva vedere la nuvoletta di fumo. In quelle occasioni non si attardava mai per scambiare le ultime chiacchiere con i compagni ma chiamava a raccolta lo _Shutetsu Trio_ e insieme correvano verso la macchina; mai farlo aspettare troppo.

Suo padre, appoggiato in stile guardia del corpo sempre all'erta, non appena li vedeva trotterellare fuori, apriva la portiera e come un sergente militare ordinava – Forza, _Tre più Uno_, muoversi! – Sorrise di più. Fare così pochi chilometri in auto era assurdo ma papà 'non amava perdere tempo', e andare in giro per Nankatsu in limousine era ogni volta uno spasso. Era diventata un'abitudine così radicata che ormai le famiglie Izawa, Taki e Kisugi non si premuravano nemmeno più di mandare qualcuno a recuperarli alla villa, poiché li avrebbe riaccompagnati l'autista.

Fece una smorfia ancora più divertita mentre ripensò alla faccia di Ōzora e Ishizaki quando anche loro erano stati caricati di peso sul carro nero. Il campo da allenamento della Nankatsu SC, squadra unificata, quello lungo il fiume, era chiuso perché stavano rifacendo il manto erboso in vista delle qualificazioni della prefettura, giusto un paio di giorni dopo la partita contro il Matsukawa in cui si era infortunato.

Lo stakanovista Tsubasa stava facendo fare il solito allenamento extra ad un povero Ryō assolutamente stremato, e stufo di correre palla al piede per tutta Nankatsu, che, infatti, vide nei quattro una specie di via di fuga per potersi fermare e quindi riposare un po'; così si erano fermati a un angolo di strada a scambiare qualche battuta sulla prossima scrematura delle selezioni, in cui da trenta sarebbero rimasti in quindici e lui per questo veniva sottoposto da tutti a torture indicibili per poterci rientrare. E tutto ciò con il barattolo che continuava a palleggiare instancabile.

Dopo un po' era apparsa l'inconfondibile sagoma scura dal fondo della via e lui si era ricordato che i suoi genitori gli avevano comunicato che sarebbero tornati da Londra per un breve soggiorno proprio la sera prima, e probabilmente stavano andando alla villa proprio in quel momento. Così aveva scambiato uno sguardo di intesa con il _Trio_ ed esteso l'invito anche ai due ex-rivali. Infatti, come prevedibile, la berlina limousine si era accostata sotto lo sguardo esterrefatto dei due ragazzi, e ne era sceso un despota sull'incazzoso andante – Vi siete persi o volete un passaggio? –

I "suoi" erano saliti immediatamente, mai fare attendere il monaco oscuro, gli altri avevano, ahimè, esitato; non era servito nemmeno il cenno che aveva loro rivolto: Tsubasa continuava a palleggiare imperterrito, mentre Ryō era rimasto immobile con la mascella spalancata. Suo padre aveva stretto impercettibilmente le palpebre, primo segnale di intolleranza; con un unico e lungo passo aveva raggiunto il barattolo, sottraendo la sfera ad un ennesimo palleggio, per poi voltarsi e spedirla rapidamente in macchina. – Va' a giocare dentro, su! – lo aveva esortato bonariamente.

Chi avesse preso involontariamente con quel lancio lo aveva scoperto dopo, una volta saliti tutti, notando che Izawa si sistemava un ciuffo scompigliato di capelli. Tsubasa, attirato dall'irresistibile richiamo, come un cagnolino a cui avessero tirato un bastone, si fiondò, letteralmente, per raggiungere il suo amico a scacchi ma Ryō non si era ancora mosso di un millimetro. Un altro passo soltanto e suo padre lo aveva staccato dall'asfalto, afferrandolo per un braccio e trascinandolo praticamente di peso in auto. – Sei diventato di pietra come la scimmia della leggenda, Ishizaki? –

Poi, finalmente, caricati tutti quanti su quella specie di traghetto nero, come Caronte ma senza remi, aveva fatto cenno all'autista di ripartire. Genzō aveva scorto i riccioli ramati di Sandy e incrociato il suo sguardo dallo specchietto retrovisore, e lui gli aveva strizzato un occhio. Si era domandato un istante come mai il despota si fosse portato dietro, addirittura da un altro continente, il suo fedele e fidato collaboratore, poi considerò che, probabilmente, il soggiorno dei suoi a Nankatsu non sarebbe stato tanto breve, stavolta. _~ Guai ~_ aveva sospirato mentalmente.

Il _Trio_ aveva preso subito il fare compiaciuto per essere anche loro un po' protagonisti di quell'inconsueto diversivo di lusso. Sua madre aveva chiesto notizie delle rispettive famiglie, come al solito, informandosi sui risultati scolastici di tutti con fare materno e amichevole, tentando di coinvolgere anche i due "nuovi" amici. Tsubasa, per ovviare al disagio, aveva ripreso a palleggiare di testa, tanto lo spazio all'interno della limousine era sufficiente, e suo padre, che nel frattempo aveva chiuso gli occhi, forse, per evitare di essere coinvolto nelle chiacchiere, ne aveva riaperto uno soltanto per osservarlo incuriosito. Poi aveva ammiccato verso la moglie, commentando in inglese – Seems we found another one… – E mamma aveva risposto allegra – Indeed! –

Ryō sembrava davvero trasformato nella statua di Gokū: gli mancava soltanto la coda, e non aveva ancora richiuso la bocca, forse sorpreso dell'inconsueta situazione, ma, soprattutto, dall'essere stato _nominato_ proprio da "colui" che meno credeva potesse sapere anche solo della sua esistenza. Con la famiglia Ishizaki non avevano mai avuto rapporti diretti, anche perché non frequentavano la stessa scuola, ma, essendo i proprietari dei bagni pubblici, e Nankatsu un piccolo paese di provincia, tutti si conoscevano di nome. E il despota aveva una memoria fotografica leggendaria, quindi doveva essergli bastato anche un singolo incontro casuale per riconoscerlo.

Varcato il cancello e posteggiata la macchina, le cameriere si erano subito avvicendate per ritirare i bagagli; Sandy era sceso sbadigliando e si era acceso una sigaretta per passare il tempo in attesa di metterla in garage. Genzō gli si era avvicinato per salutare e chiedere – What happened? – E lui, esalando una nuvoletta di fumo, aveva sibilato – Shit happens… – confermando quindi la sua precedente intuizione di guai.

* * *

La campanella della "Grund" lo aveva strappato da quel ricordo dolceamaro, e si alzò stiracchiando le gambe un po' addormentate a causa della posizione costretta; nel frattempo il gruppo di familiari in attesa era aumentato e i primi bambini avevano cominciato a uscire. Scorse la piccola Kaiser-Fräulein guardarsi attorno in cerca della figura conosciuta, mentre una maestra dall'aspetto dolce le indicava il portiere.

Se si era aspettato incertezza o esitazione da parte della bambina, Genzō dovette ricredersi, perché Marie aveva fatto vedere compiaciuta alle sue amichette che era venuto a prenderla qualcuno di diverso dal solito fratello, e considerò che alla sua età bastasse veramente poco per rallegrarsi. Poi le salutò e lo raggiunse saltellando.

– Ciao, Bravo Portiere Genzō! Fratellone non c'è? – Si avviarono. – No, oggi sono io il tuo… cavaliere! – ricordando la sua predilezione per i racconti d'arme. – Lei rise nello stesso modo argentino del fratello mentre uscivano dai bagni. – Si dice paladino! – lo corresse – E dov'è? Perché non è venuto con te? – Ahi, pensava di averla distratta, invece no. – È stato trattenuto a scuola. – Era solo una mezza verità, ma sperava di non dover aggiungere altro. La piccoletta era davvero sveglia!

– E perché? È andato a giocare a calcio? – Non replicò perché non aveva intenzione di cacciare balle, neppure alla sorellina, che continuò allegra – Ma perché non ci vai pure tu? – Genzō sospirò mentalmente di sollievo, poiché aveva cambiato discorso da sola – Infatti, prima accompagno te, poi lo raggiungo – e così la sua risposta poté essere sufficientemente neutra. – Dove? Nell'orto di Opa? E posso venire anch'io? –

Il portiere sollevò un sopracciglio _~ Orto? ~_ Ah, forse intendeva il campetto. Di nuovo, nessuna bugia – Sì, esatto. Se puoi venire, lo chiediamo a tua madre, ok? – Marie aveva annuito soddisfatta, poi si era bloccata sul marciapiede mentre lui attraversava la strada deserta, e si era voltato – Marie… Charlotte, che fai? Vieni. –

Prima sorrise compiaciuta, poi incrociò le braccia con espressione seria – Devo sempre attraversare dando la mano a qualcuno. – Così era tornato indietro, e lei, dopo aver infilato la manina nella sua, si era subito adeguata al suo passo lungo facendo tre saltelli per ognuno. Poi aveva ripreso il suo "rimprovero" – Ma non lo sai? Finché non vado in terza, non posso attraversare da sola, e solo se c'è il semaforo verde. –

– Scusa, non lo sapevo, – le sorrise – ma Karl-Heinz si è dimenticato di lasciarmi il… "libretto di istruzioni di Marie Charlotte". – Lei fece una risata squillante – Ma io non ce l'ho il libretto di istruzioni! Non sono mica una… – pensò – Lavatrice! – Il portiere rise assieme alla bambina. – Quando siamo a casa, lo facciamo? Cosa ci posso scrivere? –

Genzō non sapeva proprio cosa risponderle, non aveva fatto i conti con la fervida immaginazione e la parlantina infinita della piccola Kaiserin. E poi non era abituato ad avere a che fare con femmine di quell'età, Arne era un maschietto e lui era il suo 'idolo' S.G.G.K.: era molto più facile gestirlo.

Sauzer era dietro al cancello che scodinzolava esagitato mentre Marie citofonava con una mano e gli accarezzava il muso attraverso le inferriate con l'altra. La porta di casa si spalancò – Karl, sei in ritardo! E ti sei perso di nuovo le chiavi?! – La madre era comparsa come una furia, ma si era subito interrotta squadrando perplessa l'insolito accompagnatore della figlia. Poi fece scattare la serratura, e la bimba corse subito da lei – Fratellone è stato trattenuto a scuola! – aveva ripetuto la sua frase – Il Kaiser del Calcio doveva fare delle cose importanti – e si voltò verso il portiere per conferma, che annuì, immaginando, invece, il Capitano in Aula Punizione.

– Sì, certo, come sempre c'è di mezzo il maledetto pallone… – era sbottata, – E come al solito delega i suoi compiti a qualcun altro. – Ora Genzō capiva perfettamente il perché della reticenza del Kaiser a tornare a casa subito dopo scuola, ma si strinse nelle spalle e non replicò nemmeno stavolta. – Hai fretta di andare anche tu a correre dietro a quell'affare? – domandò bruscamente, e lui inarcò un sopracciglio.

– Io devo andare in ufficio, e se non mi sbrigo, faccio tardi. Non posso lasciare Marie da sola, e mia suocera se la prende con comodo come sempre. –

La donna aveva parlato con tono nervoso, mentre il portiere era rimasto fuori al sicuro, e Marie giocava con Sauzer. – Potresti… – iniziò, e la figlia concluse la richiesta della madre rispondendo al contempo al posto suo – Certo, mamma! Io aspetto nonna insieme a Genzō – che annuì. _~ Avevo opzione di scelta? ~_

La bambina lo trascinò dentro per una manica mentre la Kaiser-Mutter saliva su una macchina posteggiata davanti al cancello e partiva sgommando senza manco salutare. E il portiere si chiese se anche lei aprisse la porta del bagno di casa a calci.

Marie attese appesa all'inferriata agitando la mano finché l'auto non sparì, poi fece un sorrisetto furbo – Andiamo – tenendo la porta aperta per fare entrare ragazzo e cane, e sussurrando all'umano – Shh… Mutti non vuole… Ma io e Oma non glielo diciamo, vero? – si rivolse all'animale, che le leccò il visetto, poi guardò di nuovo il portiere – E nemmeno tu! – ridacchiò furbetta. E Genzō sperò che l'occasione di rincontrare Frau Schneider non capitasse di nuovo tanto presto.

Osservò trofei e riconoscimenti disseminati un po' ovunque per il soggiorno: alcuni del Capitano, la maggior parte riportava il nome di Rudolf Schneider. La piccola mostrò, da perfetta padroncina di casa, tutte le stanze con il cagnone a far loro da scorta.

Prima spiegò che mamma 'tutta quella robaccia del pallone' voleva metterla in garage ma Karl no, e avevano litigato un sacco per quel motivo; poi aveva riservato per ultima la sua cameretta, che sembrava di Barbie Principessa, indicando quella del fratello come il "canile" (come la chiamava la madre), e, sebbene non fossero entrati, aveva notato la baraonda incredibile che vi regnava, paragonandola istintivamente, sogghignando, alla sua in cui ogni cosa trovava la sua precisa collocazione.

Tornarono in soggiorno e la bimba si mise a colorare un album da disegno, mentre Sauzer gli mostrò un pallone da calcio sgonfio e mangiucchiato; Marie gli suggerì di buttarlo in corridoio per vedere come il cucciolone scivolasse sulla cera del parquet mentre correva per andare a prenderlo. _~ Divertente ~_ ridacchiò facendo un paio di lanci. _~ Anche John riduceva sempre i palloni in quel modo. ~_ Al terzo sparì nel _canile_ del padroncino per ritornare portando in bocca una scarpa da ginnastica, anch'essa piuttosto malridotta dai segni dei suoi denti, e Genzō sogghignò di nuovo _~ Tutti i cani sono uguali, in ogni continente… ~_ Soltanto che a Nankatsu le vittime erano sempre le scarpe di Tatsuo. Chissà come se la passava il suo amico a quattro zampe adesso.

Prese ad osservare alcune foto notando come i due fratelli, fotocopia l'una dell'altro, fossero, altrettanto, ritratti in miniatura del Kaiser-Vater, e, in quel mentre, il rumore del cancello che si apriva attirò la sua attenzione; mentre Marie si alzò dal tappeto tutta contenta – È arrivata Oma! – Mentre Genzō, non avendo fatto i conti con le diverse tipologie di nonne, si aspettava una vecchina dolce come quella dell'AEZ.

La donna, nemmeno poi troppo anziana, era entrata in casa con piglio autoritario e, mentre si toglieva cappotto e cappello di feltro in tinta, scoprendo una capigliatura ancora bionda, aveva squadrato con una lunga occhiata enigmatica il ragazzo, che aveva sentito un familiare brivido lungo la schiena. La nipotina e il cagnolone avevano salutato festanti "_la padrona_" (era quello il primo pensiero che aveva formulato, come se quella fosse casa **sua**), che poi aveva inclinato la testa di lato stringendo le labbra, altro gesto ben conosciuto dal portiere, che concluse definitivamente la somiglianza fisica degli Schneider con la Kaiser-Großmutter.

– Dov'è finito mio nipote? – Genzō aveva sudato freddo ma glissato abilmente, o così aveva creduto. – Frau Schneider è dovuta uscire di fretta e… – Lei aveva incrociato le braccia al petto – Tsk! **Io** ero "Frau Schneider" ben prima che _quella_… mia nuora, lo diventasse sposando mio figlio – si premurò di spiegare le parentele al povero ignaro.

Per fortuna Marie la distrasse. – Fratellone è andato a giocare a pallone! – saltando in braccio alla nonna che, finalmente, sciolse la sua gelida espressione, che mutò in una più affettuosa, lasciandosi coprire di baci dalla nipotina.

Meno male che in quella famiglia di ghiaccioli c'era qualcuno che riusciva sempre a scaldare tutti con un sorriso, considerò il portiere. – Ci mancava soltanto fosse stato messo in punizione… – Rivolse di nuovo gli scaltri occhi azzurri e indagatori al ragazzo, che produsse la sua miglior _faccia da Spock_ dell'ultimo decennio e fece spallucce, ripetendo mentalmente, forse cercando di trarre sufficiente forza mentale da impedire che l'indiscussa Kaiserin Schneider gli potesse leggere nel pensiero: _~ I vulcaniani non mentono mai, se non in caso di necessità… ~_ E quella era davvero estrema.

E la piccola, di nuovo, si intromise allegramente con un altro bacio alla nonna – Dai, Oma, lascialo andare via, che il Bravo Portiere deve andare a parare i tiri di Karl! – E Genzō annuì vigorosamente, sollevato da quell'inaspettata via di fuga. – Sissignora, Frau Schneider, il Capitano mi aspetta per gli allenamenti. E non si fa attendere un Kaiser, giusto, Marie Charlotte? – concluse poi sorridendo alla sua salvatrice, che gli strizzò, non vista e furbetta, l'occhio.

Fece per accomiatarsi ma _la padrona_ lo bloccò – Aspetta! – Brivido. Sparì in cucina, muovendosi come se, appunto, quello fosse il _suo_ regno indiscusso; poi tornò con un sacchetto in cui aveva infilato un cartone di succo di frutta e dei biscotti. Aveva soppesato la stazza del ragazzo con lo sguardo azzurro per poi svuotare la confezione dentro la busta. – Vedete di fare una bella merenda sostanziosa, che per giocare a calcio ci vogliono molte energie. – Genzō aveva accennato un piccolo sorriso _~ Allora anche le nonne sono uguali ovunque, anche se un po' dispotiche. ~_

– Che, finalmente, magari, mio nipote non prenda esempio e si decida a mettere su un po' di carne, e diventi bello robusto come te, giovanotto che non mi ha ancora detto il suo nome… – Il portiere si presentò ufficialmente, come un soldato ubbidiente al suo Capitano, no, di più, Generale, pensando che nemmeno lei si era degnata di farlo, e considerando che, forse, anche la cafonaggine era una di quelle cose che si tramandano geneticamente. Prese la merenda ringraziando e, finalmente, poté uscire dall'Impero _delle_ Schneider. Mentre raggiungeva il campetto, si trovò a ragionare sulla evidentemente complicata situazione familiare di Karl-Heinz, realizzando, di nuovo, una similitudine con la sua: non soltanto i padri controllano la vita dei figli, ma che, addirittura, esistevano le despota femmine.

* * *

– Ti stavo quasi per dare per disperso portiere! – lo apostrofò il Kaiser; poi scorse il sacchetto e rivolse lo sguardo al cielo, sospirando – Fammi indovinare: mia nonna ti ha ordinato di ordinarmi di fare merenda… – Genzō sogghignò – Beh, più o meno… Tua madre è andata via subito, e tua nonna… – Schneider sgranò gli occhi – Ti hanno sbranato tutte e due, e tu sei ancora tutto intero? – Il portiere sorrise – Beh, Marie è un'ottima alleata, ma mi sa che di questo tu sia già ben informato. –

Il Capitano ricambiò il sorriso e gli mise una mano sulla spalla come in un gesto di solidarietà – Complimenti! Sarai anche in grado di parare, quasi, il _FireShot_, ma per affrontare Mutti e Oma insieme ci vuole sangue freddo e anni di esperienza. È anche più di quello che ti ho chiesto come favore, Genzō. Allora diciamo che io ora ne devo uno a te. – Gli ingranaggi del suo cervello incominciarono a girare – Posso riscuoterlo quando voglio? – sogghignò – Anche adesso? –

– Oggi è mercoledì, portiere. Facciamo domani. – Genzō sorrise furbescamente – E nessuno dei due è abbigliato in maniera appropriata. – Infatti, entrambi erano ancora in divisa scolastica. Poi ammiccò – Ma non esistono solo _FireShot_ o "tiri banali". –

– Uhm, Margas: ci stavo pensando anch'io – lo anticipò – Che ti passa per la _testa_, portiere? – Che intesa c'era sempre col Kaiser! – Che stamattina qualcuno mi ha suggerito inconsapevolmente una… tecnica, diciamo. Mi aiuti a provarla in porta? Magari è fattibile anche col pallone da calcio. – Allo sguardo perplesso del Capitano rispose alzando le spalle – Dubito che tu abbia la testa così dura da potermi creare problemi alla mano; guarita. Se vuoi, faccio vedere il certificato medico anche a te! –

– In effetti, qualcuno sicuramente sosterrebbe il contrario, ma… – sogghignò, – Ok, voglio proprio vedere questa tua tecnica geniale, portiere. Dopotutto, la quantità di merenda è stata pensata e fornita per due! –

-

* * *

**Credits e Note:**

Citazione ed esplicito riferimento alla leggenda cinese di Sun Wukong, in giapponese Son Goku.

* * *

Papà Schneider nel manga viene appellato Rudy, ma era poco "Deutsch" per i miei gusti ed è diventato Rudolf, per gli amici Rolf.

* * *

Nelle varie serie di "Star Trek" viene spesso affermato che i Vulcaniani non sono in grado di mentire, mentre poi l'irreprensibile Spock lo fa più volte, ma soltanto se c'è una ragione logica, oppure omettendo la verità piuttosto che raccontare una vera e propria bugia. E trovo che sia un concetto che rispecchia piuttosto bene l'SGGK-carattere.


	25. Intese, aiuti, gruppi

SGGK e Kaiser finalmente si avvicinano? Ma Genzo ha anche molti altri amici e… amiche! ^_*  
Ma, soprattutto, vi ricordate Maulesel, il capo-bidello, nella shot "**Chi fa da sé, fa per tre…**"? Attente ai calci!

* * *

Attaccante e portiere avevano provato tutto il pomeriggio tiri di testa sotto porta a distanza più o meno ravvicinata; entrambi avevano uno spiccato senso dello "spazio" in campo, che permetteva loro di immaginare azioni affollate in area di rigore benché fossero, appunto, soltanto loro due nell'orto-campetto.

Genzō aveva iniziato a _girare le palle_ come il "negrone", riuscendo, a poco a poco, ad adattare i suoi movimenti a dimensione e peso della sfera bianca e nera e al diverso volume di spazio rispetto ad un campo da pallacanestro. Alla fine era stato in grado di contrastare efficacemente il Kaiser a ogni tentativo, anche perché era ormai abituato a saltare sul ghiaccio duro e liscio con la pesante armatura, i muscoli delle gambe quindi si erano rafforzati parecchio e l'erba era diventata, in un certo senso, persino 'elastica' sotto le sue morbide sneakers. E se riusciva a sottrarsi rapidamente all'enorme massa in movimento dei Großer lanciati come treni in velocità verso l'area blu, _dribblare_ il "poco in carne" Schneider in aria sotto rete era quasi un gioco da bambini.

Karl-Heinz si era ritrovato davanti ogni volta un'ombra nera che lo sovrastava e gli rubava palla, che spariva letteralmente dietro la schiena di Wakabayashi, che saltava ben più in alto di lui, e non solo grazie ai molti centimetri in più. Anche perché, per essere giapponese, era piuttosto ben piazzato, perciò immaginava che il maggior peso potesse rappresentare per lui un ostacolo. E invece no; così aveva stabilito che, dopo aver perfezionato del tutto il _FireShot_, avrebbe incominciato a lavorare sul gioco aereo, in cui il suo portiere pareva aver fatto molti più progressi di lui.

– Interessante… – esordì – Da quando sai giocare anche a basket, oltre che prendere palle da tennis al volo? – mentre masticava un biscotto della nonna. _~ Il cuginastro ha un emulo inconsapevole. ~_ Fece spallucce, ma prima di rispondergli aspettò di aver ingoiato il suo. – L'ho visto fare a un tizio, stamattina alla clinica. –

– Ah, ho capito… – Ne mise in bocca un altro. – Lo conosci? – Lui scrollò le spalle – Il fratello di Houriya non passa molto inosservato nella lattea Poppen. – Genzō si ricordò improvvisamente di quel nome che non gli era venuto al mattino, e trovò curioso che anche il Kaiser avesse fatto, come lui, la stessa associazione nella somiglianza fisica; ma immaginò che anche per lui fosse stata istintiva perché tipica, sia dei bianchi sia degli asiatici, nei confronti delle razze di discendenza centrafricana. – È notevole! –

– Mm, già… – cambiò discorso, – Dubito fortemente che pezzo di groviera sia in grado, come fai tu, di assorbire… – Il portiere scoppiò a ridere, e l'attaccante, agitando un biscotto e facendo una faccia _eloquentissima_, sbottò – Con tutti i buchi che si ritrova, sarebbe meglio che facesse il formaggiaio! –

Wakabayashi ora stava ridendo a crepapelle. _~ Interessante ~_ si stupì Schneider, che aveva sempre visto il suo portiere soltanto ghignare o, al massimo, sorridere con sufficienza. – Raccontala anche a me, questa esilarante barzelletta. –

Così, svelò il suo "segreto" dei soprannomi di Mölln al Capitano, che commentò – A parte _ghiacciolo_, che era assente, e _stecchino_, onnipresente, cosa ha partorito la tua mente bastarda? – E l'S.G.G.K. sogghignò – Gianni e Pinotto. – Karl-Heinz commentò – Molto scontato: Hannes e Gongers. Ma, vieni al dunque, portiere! –

– EmmentHans. – Il Kaiser si illuminò di una luce ancora più bastarda della sua. – È semplicemente perfetto! Così ora faccio anche prima a chiamarlo… EmmentHans! – Si voltò a guardarlo, e un lampo di intesa passò nell'azzurro ghiaccio – E, naturalmente, questa, da adesso, è diventata una _mia_ invenzione: sei il mio portiere e devi obbedire al tuo sommo Capitano… – Un analogo lampo, ma di comprensione, attraversò il fuoco nero – Jawohl, mein Führer – e, come l'altra volta, fece il saluto nazista.

Dopo qualche altro minuto, il contenuto del sacchetto della merenda era scomparso, rimanendo giusto il cartone vuoto e le briciole, così decisero che era giunta l'ora per entrambi di tornare alle rispettive abitazioni. – Domani la tua nuova tattica geniale la ripetiamo abbigliati in maniera appropriata, ok, portiere? – lo salutò il Kaiser mentre apriva il cancello. Genzō toccò la visiera nel saluto militare e proseguì.

Quel pomeriggio aveva avuto l'intenzione di mettersi sotto con lo studio: c'erano da svolgere gli esercizi della _Tiranna_, da rivedere Inglese, poiché domani la Prof. avrebbe interrogato di letteratura, e venerdì compito di Francese. _~ Se mi prudesse il culo, 'sta settimana sarebbe un guaio. ~_ Ma quando si era ritrovato al campetto con Schneider, l'odore di erba gli aveva annebbiato tutti i buoni propositi, e quella specie di scambio di favori era stato un richiamo irresistibile per l'S.G.G.K. desideroso di ricominciare, sia con gli allenamenti, sia con il Capitano.

Dopo Gelsenkirchen aveva notato che Karl-Heinz era stato, davvero, eccezionalmente più freddo e scostante del solito, e aveva sperato che non fosse uno strascico dello 'scontro' negli spogliatoi. Invece oggi addirittura gli aveva affidato la sorellina a cui sapeva essere molto legato. Quindi, probabilmente, doveva avere problemi in famiglia, anche perché "Mutti e Oma" sembravano tutto fuorché affiatate. Ma aveva comunque ritrovato la solita intesa con il solito Kaiser perfezionista e instancabile, e che si era "imperialmente" appropriato del suo EmmentHans: si era schierato, e dalla sua parte.

* * *

Mentre farciva due fette di pane nero con salumi e poi decideva, sogghignando, di aggiungere un bel pezzo di Emmenthal, in attesa che Karen servisse la cena, la porta comunicante sbatté e comparve il cuginastro affamato, che esaminò famelico il suo _aperitivo_. – Toccalo e ti ammazzo! – ringhiò il lupacchiotto, proteggendo il prezioso cibo con il suo stesso corpo. Niko ridacchiò – Bravo, microbo! Fa' scorta di energie, che fra un po' ne consumerai molte, non solo all'aria aperta correndo dietro le palle, ma correndo dietro le… galline! – ammiccò – E ti assicuro che si fa molto movimento anche al chiuso, sotto le coperte… –

Una cucchiaiata di legno sulla sua testa interruppe il concetto filosofico di suo cugino e risuonò come una specie di gong. – È pronto! – intervenne Karen servendo il consueto brodo. – È di gallina? – ridacchiò Niko. – Ehi, ma tu non avevi detto che ti piaceva la salsiccia? – Genzō lo aveva punzecchiato sull'argomento in cui era più sensibile, e lui gli strinse un braccio intorno al collo. – E tu vuoi arrivarci a spegnere dodici candeline? Vivo e con tutti gli ossicini interi, però. – La donna mostrò loro il cucchiaio a distanza ravvicinata, poi tolse dal forno un arrosto profumato. – Mettetevi in bocca qualcosa di solido, così la piantate di dare aria alla lingua inutilmente. – Ma sorrideva.

Più tardi, mentre si accingeva con scazzo mortale su Francese, trovò dentro il libro di testo un quaderno non suo e lesse il nome sulla copertina interna, Raskol'nikov, cioè Mikhail; il compagno quel pomeriggio doveva aver sbagliato zaino nell'affrettarsi per andare a Tennis. Poi scorse un'orecchia in una pagina e capì: quelli erano gli appunti per il compito di _Monsieur_, spiegati per bene nella sua calligrafia ordinata e precisa, e quel quaderno, quindi, non doveva essere finito tra le sue mani tanto per caso. Mika era bravo in Francese tanto quanto la sua vicina mezza parigina, e una volta gli aveva spiegato che al suo paese, in Unione Sovietica, ancora adesso veniva ritenuto più importante l'insegnamento della lingua d'oca rispetto all'inglese, e lui aveva trascorso i quattro anni di scuola elementare nella sua città natale, Leningrado.

Ringraziò mentalmente l'amico, ripromettendosi di fare altrettanto per il suo, come era solita dire Ms. Lloyd Perkins, "_lame British_", qualora fosse capitata l'occasione. Poi, oltretutto, avendo saltato (con gioia) le due ore di stamattina, si sarebbe trovato totalmente senza appunti, quindi ancor più in difficoltà del solito; ma seguendo le sue spiegazioni, chiare in modo quasi elementare, finì anche prima del previsto, e con una facilità inaspettata; così, prima di andare a dormire, mancava soltanto il _Tirannico verbo_. E domani ci sarebbe stata la consueta ora di Sport da occupare.

E poi sarebbe potuto andare agli allenamenti di calcio, in particolare, dopo, al solito campetto a provare le sue tecniche geniali con il Kaiser. Sì, quella settimana stava andando proprio come aveva previsto l'oroscopo di Dite e il destino stava girando in suo favore. E chissà se, magari, sabato non avrebbe davvero avuto addirittura la possibilità di mettersi in mostra…

* * *

Contando le tre paginate di verbi composti da coniugare e le frasi da inventare, in tutti i tempi esistenti, "staccandoli e riattaccandoli" possibilmente giusti, ed entro domani, Genzō sbuffò. Kaltz già sognava la sua Heidi. Chiamò il _comunista_ e il suo quaderno di francese seguì una traiettoria a parabola attraversando la classe, ma finendo per terra perché la presa di Mika non fu molto salda.

– Sei tu l'Uomo Ragno acchiappa tutto, S.G.G.K.! – protestò, bonariamente, alla sua espressione fintamente contrariata ma ugualmente sorridente e alla battuta sulla sua scarsa manualità. – Servito? – Genzō annuì e mostrò il pollice alzato, e l'amico fece il segno della vittoria con indice e medio, per poi tornare a montare i cinque leoni del suo modellino in metallo di Golion nella forma robotica.

Herr Kießling non era ancora arrivato, e tutti, chi più, chi meno, cazzeggiavano ancora. La capitana del Softball e la sua ricevitrice stavano provando i segnali dei lanci, una dalla finestra, l'altra accovacciata nel vano della porta, usando un cancellino come palla, finché, a un certo punto, la "mano di Dio" lo afferrò da sopra la ragazza. Poi, l'inquietante tintinnio preannunciò il peggior incubo per tutti, non solo i dormienti.

Maulesel! – Il professor Kießling non ci sarà quest'ora. Ci sono io. – Poi chiuse la porta e lanciò contemporaneamente il cancellino centrando in testa Hermann, che si svegliò improvvisamente dentro una nuvoletta bianca di gesso, spalancò la bocca dal terrore e perse il suo stecchino. Nessuno si mosse e il silenzio si fece tangibile.

– Menu del pomeriggio: o vi mettete **tutti** a studiare _qualcosa_, – spostando lo sguardo eloquentemente su Golion, che immediatamente scappò via dal banco, sebbene fosse ancora parzialmente smontato, – oppure la professoressa Meyer mi ha autorizzato a farvi fare il Dettato. – E per sottolineare quell'ultima parola mostrò alla classe il suo "Manuale delle Regole di Comportamento". Istantaneamente su tutti i banchi occupati comparvero libri di testo, quaderni, penne e matite.

L'uomo sedette alla cattedra con i gomiti puntellati e le mani incrociate davanti a sé, guardando uno per uno tutti gli studenti finché ogni testina non fu china sul proprio compito; poi aprì il registro dei turni del personale e delle mansioni da assegnare e si immerse nei _suoi_ compiti di capo-bidello. C'era persino più silenzio che durante le ore della _Tiranna_, perché lo spauracchio del "Dettato di Maulesel" era famigerata leggenda in tutta "La Jenisch". Capitava, a volte, che facesse personalmente brevi 'supplenze' in attesa dell'arrivo dell'insegnante sostituto, per evitare che una classe incustodita si ammutinasse e facesse _casino_; oppure, più spesso, che sorvegliasse l'Aula Punizione, soprattutto quando gli elementi castigati erano turbolenti.

Nessuno amava portare i segni delle suole dei suoi scarponcini: persino i più prestanti fisicamente e i più propensi alla ribellione giovanile rispettavano la sua autorità quasi divina. E copiare per quattro o cinque volte di seguito i "comandamenti" di quel suo assurdo _manuale di comportamento_, scritto di suo pugno su una vecchia agenda consunta, non era proprio il massimo della gioia per nessuno.

Kaltz stava tentando di conciliare la faccia assonnata con il Francese e l'evitare di essere di nuovo usato come bersaglio vivente, e aveva ancora un segno di polvere bianca fra i capelli. Genzō aveva finito con le coniugazioni, ma la fantasia per le frasi languiva e un bisogno impellente premeva al basso ventre; guardò verso la cattedra valutando il male minore: chiedere a Maulesel di poter uscire, o trattenersi ancora per una lunga mezz'ora? L'uomo sollevò lo sguardo incrociando il suo.

– Se devi andare al bagno, alza la mano e parla; non so leggere nel pensiero. – Fece per alzarsi, presumendo che gli avesse concesso il permesso; ma Herri lo trattenne saggiamente per un gomito e facendo segno di diniego. – Ehm… Herr… – Ma come diavolo faceva di nome il bidello? Nessuno lo sapeva, era una leggenda anche quella, e persino il Rettore lo chiamava Maulesel. – Dovrei, cioè, posso… –

– Ti do due minuti per la necessità standard e cinque per quella grossa. E se mi fai scomodare per venire a cercarti… è meglio che non ti trovi proprio. – Fu la pipì più veloce che avesse mai fatto in vita sua. Tornando al banco scorse Dite che arrancava nei suoi _Tirannici_ esercizi di recupero e volle prendersi una piccola rivincita. – Psst! –

Si era avvicinato di soppiatto da dietro, e quando le aveva sibilato, proprio all'orecchio, lei era trasalita. Sogghignò _~ Uno pari. ~_ Così imparava ad appollaiarsi alle sue spalle come una cornacchia tutte le volte.

Gli rivolse uno sguardo omicida, poi, percependo l'incombere del bidello-carceriere, lo trascinò seduto sulla sedia accanto afferrandolo per la camicia. – Sei fuori?! – bisbigliò – Maulesel ci mangia come due merendine in un solo boccone…! – Infatti, intervenne – Qualcuno vuole andare a chiacchierare dal Vicepreside? –

– Scusi, Herr: posso spostarmi di banco per ripassare? – L'uomo annuì e tornò al suo registro, il tutto senza aver mai distolto lo sguardo da esso. Andò a prendere la roba di Tedesco e si sedette vicino alla compagna, che sussurrò perplessa – Che ti è saltato in mente, Genzō? – Lui le strizzò l'occhio – Che in due facciamo prima! –

Dite alzò le spalle e si scambiarono i quaderni di grammatica. Dopo un po' commentò – Che fantasia misera. Va beh che le frasi basta che siano di senso compiuto, ma, hai ripetuto sempre le stesse cose… – Il portiere la sbirciò – Accetto suggerimenti. –

– Pensa a quello che fai tutti i giorni e scrivilo coniugando i verbi al tempo giusto: ieri ho fatto, domani farò, oppure vorrei fare ma non posso, eccetera. Ma, senza… lanciare nessun Pfennig! – ridacchiò. Genzō sogghignò beffardo – A proposito di merendine… – Cercò nell'astuccio e cavò fuori qualcosa di piccolo che strinse nel pugno. Poi nascose un attimo le mani dietro la schiena e le mostrò entrambe chiuse alla compagna.

– L'ho trovato nella confezione, stamattina, e ho pensato subito a te – iniziò con tono neutro. – Se indovini, te lo regalo, che potrebbe anche tornarti utile… – rispose al suo sguardo stupito. Dite toccò la mano sinistra, che si aprì e rivelò una piccola gomma da cancellare di forma cubica, con dei pallini colorati a creare le sei facce di un… dado. Guardò prima la gommina, poi il portiere impassibile, a bocca aperta. – Ma quanto sei divertente! Sai, dove te lo infilerei il tuo stupido dado? – Poi, invece, lo afferrò svelta – Ormai lo hai detto: è mio! – e sorrise. – Certo, è anche rosa! – ammiccò Genzō.

I quaderni tornarono ai rispettivi proprietari e la ragazza vide che sul suo testo erano comparsi tanti segni di punteggiatura vergati con l'inchiostro rosso. _~ Toh, il Portiere Perfettino che imita la Tiranna. ~_ Lo sbirciò e lui fece spallucce – Non faccio commenti sulla grammatica perché 'D' è pur sempre inferiore a 'C', meno, meno, meno, meno! – sottolineò beffardamente ogni "meno", – Ma a leggere mi è venuto il fiatone come se avessi corso. – Lei sollevò un sopracciglio. – Prova a rileggerlo virtualmente ad alta voce e vedrai… – Maulesel sollevò per un attimo lo sguardo, pronto a intervenire, poi valutò che i piccioncini erano davvero intenti a ripassare e tollerò il brusio.

Dite dovette dare ragione al Portiere Perfettino e Compiaciuto di Sé, così, per _vendetta_, gli fece ripetere più volte tutte le regole di coniugazione dei verbi finché la campanella non suonò e l'incubo mulesco uscì tintinnando.

Il Kaiser, prima di entrare nella "B", attese che il bidello fosse a distanza di sicurezza. – Dettato? – chiese a nessuno in particolare. Kaltz grugnì di no e Schneider scoppio a ridere indicando i suoi capelli. – C'è poco da fare lo spiritoso… – commentò Hermann mentre si spazzolava via il gesso con una mano, – Oggi mi addormenterò in campo. –

– Genzō! – La vocetta squillante della compagna fece voltare il portiere mentre stava per uscire dalla porta. Il dado-gomma saettò ma venne afferrato. – Mi spiace, Dite, ma sei scarsa! – Lei gli mostrò la lingua. – Infatti… – intervenne il Kaiser – Lo avrebbe preso anche EmmentHans. – Il centrocampista si scompisciò – Bella, questa! Posso usarla anch'io, oppure ti devo pagare i diritti imperiali? – Karl lo sospinse fuori di peso – Muoviti, lumaca! – Genzō rilanciò l'improbabile pallone cubico alla ragazza – Ora è tuo: ogni promessa è debito. – Salutò tutti e si avviò anche lui.

* * *

Negli spogliatoi della "J" tutti guardavano attoniti il Kaiser del Calcio che si cambiava assieme a loro; Herri aveva chiesto se per caso in televisione avessero avvisato di un'esondazione dell'Alster, ma si era beccato, nell'ordine: un'occhiataccia, un paio di calzoncini sporchi in faccia e, infine, un invito a occuparsi dei fatti propri, corredato di calcio nel sedere mentre si dirigevano al campo.

Erano tutti in tuta blu da riscaldamento a fare i soliti giri di campo, mentre il Capitano andò subito dal Mister; confabularono per un paio di minuti, poi Coach Bähr si era grattato pensosamente il barbone biondo. – Wakabayashi, Yara! – chiamò facendo segno di avvicinarsi col dito, – Voi due andate con Schneider. – I due spilungoni, uno moro, l'altro biondo, si scambiarono uno sguardo un po' stranito ma poi risposero – Sì, Mister – che abbaiò a Kaltz di continuare a correre e congedò l'inconsueto terzetto.

Fecero in silenzio il tragitto fino al campetto; il più perplesso di tutti era proprio l'alto attaccante tedesco, che, una volta arrivati, scrutò sogghignando il quadrato d'erba. Poi scoppiò a ridere – Ma, Opa non ti ha ancora rincorso con una vanga per avergli ridotto _così_ l'orto? – Schneider ghignò – Quest'estate l'ho gabbato raccontando di aver visto le vipere. – Il portiere sgranò gli occhi e i due risero. – Tranquillo, non ci sono mai state. – Poi rispose al punto interrogativo che lampeggiava sul suo cappellino – È che nonno qui di solito ci semina, ma… serve più a me, e le verdure fanno schifo. –

– Dubito che ormai ci possa crescere qualcosa… – commentò divertito. – Beh, siamo venuti a zappare, oppure voi due spiegate anche a me? – intervenne Yara; Genzō si strinse nelle spalle – Ne so quanto te. – Il Kaiser sentenziò – Molto ovvio e semplice: io passo, tu tiri, lui para. – Il portiere comprese subito e andò in porta; il secondo attaccante si grattò un sopracciglio – E non lo potevamo fare al campo con gli altri? – Si beccò un calcio di incoraggiamento e un sibillino – Non pensare e usa la testa. –

Ben presto anche il perplesso numero undici capì quale fosse il suo scopo e ruolo in quell'inusuale reclutamento. Per l'S.G.G.K., rispetto al giorno prima, fu un po' più difficile contrastare efficacemente i tiri di testa del compagno, anche perché, non solo era alto e '_spesso_' come lui, ma con il supporto degli assist del Capitano le azioni erano più veloci e arrivavano da direzioni spesso imprevedibili.

Quindi dovette unire la "nuova tecnica" con il _vecchio istinto_, ma dopo un po' l'ombra giapponese aveva preso a coprire anche il sole di Yara, che, visto sparire un ennesimo pallone dietro il cappellino del portiere, giusto un pelo prima che potesse raggiungerlo, si sedette ansante sull'erba. – Pausa, Kaiser! – che annuì; poi guardò il suo avversario – Cazzo, quanto salti portiere! – che sistemò meglio la visiera del berretto e ammiccò. – Allora, mangiare cavallette funziona… – Gli pervenne uno scappellotto imperiale. – E dai, finiamola con 'ste cazzate una buona volta. –

– Scusa, – il numero undici si strinse nelle spalle – era solo una battuta, Wabaka… – si interruppe sulla pronuncia incerta. – Beh, Kaltz è ancora convinto che mi sia mangiato il mio cane prima di venire qui – ammiccò di nuovo. Era un modo come un altro per far intendere al compagno di non essersi offeso, infatti, anche il Capitano intervenne a smorzare il suo imbarazzo – Hermann ha bisogno di un trapianto di cervello. –

Tutti e tre sghignazzarono e Yara si rilassò. – Direi che dopo l'ora di _Sport alternativo_ di oggi, il povero Herri sarà più assonnato e rompiscatole del solito… – commentò il portiere. Schneider diede di gomito all'attaccante – Eh, già! Oggi Maulesel ha fatto supplenza nella 7ªB e Kaltz è stato "_cancellinato_"! – I due risero di gusto, e il biondo spilungone sorrise all'espressione sorpresa di quello che in fondo era ancora un nuovo arrivato. – Il nostro _amato_ capo-bidello ha molte… _qualità_ nascoste, e, a parte i calci, ha una mira da far invidia a un cecchino. – Alzò le spalle e raccontò – A me, una volta, ha tirato un pennarello perché correvo in bagno… Mi scappava! –

– E ti è rimasto il segno per una settimana! – confermò il Capitano, ed entrambi risero di nuovo insieme. A Genzō piacque molto quella specie di cameratismo che avevano creato, come due veterani che fanno scuola al novellino. – Sì, perché sai, – continuò a spiegare, – non solo ha usato uno di quelli indelebili, ma… aperto! – scosse la testa, sconsolato, – Così sono andato in giro con una chiazza blu, proprio qui, – e si toccò la fronte, – e mia madre che mi passava tutti i giorni la candeggina. –

Il portiere si unì all'ilarità generale, pensando che, tutto sommato, Yara fosse un tipo tranquillo, uno di quelli a cui poteva cominciare ad avvicinarsi. – Beh, un pennarello, o un cancellino, lo riesco a prendere al volo – scherzò, però, con un po' di vanteria. I due attaccanti si scambiarono un'occhiata e scossero la testa simultaneamente. – Non se ti si materializza improvvisamente addosso… – ridacchiò il numero nove. – E fatti passare al più presto la voglia di correre nei corridoi! – rincarò la dose, l'undici. Poi il Capitano decise che la pausa era terminata e ricominciarono.

* * *

Una volta salutato Schneider portiere e attaccante continuarono per un pezzo di Weg in silenzio. – Te la fai a piedi fino a Strutzhang? Non aspetti l'autobus? – chiese Yara a un certo punto. Genzō spalancò un tanto d'occhi – Sì, beh… Mi urta stare alla fermata ad aspettare, poi non è che sia tutta 'sta strada fino a… Strutzhang, appunto. – L'altro lo fissò divertito – Non lo sai che ho dei poteri paranormali? So, dove abitano tutti… – E assunse un'aria assorta come se stesse davvero provando a leggergli nel pensiero.

Sollevò un sopracciglio domandandosi se lo stesse sfottendo, ma l'attaccante ridacchiò – Sai, Waka… – poi rinunciò – Genzō, Poppenbüttel non è solo un paese piccolo, dove si mormora tanto, ma c'è un'unica agenzia immobiliare… – ammiccò. – Ah, capisco – annuì Genzō. – Una limousine può non destare troppa curiosità, ma se ne esce un asiatico che acquista, contanti, un'intera palazzina… Anzi, _la palazzina_ di Strutzhang: questa sì che è una notizia! La vecchia non ne sarà stata molto entusiasta… –

– No, in effetti… Noi la chiamiamo la "Strega Cattiva dell'Ovest"; peccato che non le sia cascata una casa addosso anche a lei. – Il ragazzo sghignazzò – Anche mio padre lo dice sempre. È stata lei a fare letteralmente scappare tutti i potenziali acquirenti ogni volta. Infatti, babbo su quella vendita aveva messo una croce sopra, finché non siete arrivati voi. Perciò tutta la famiglia Yara ringrazia sentitamente, e non solo per la cospicua provvigione, eh! Ma perché era diventata come una specie di… macchia nel suo curriculum di agente; aspettatevi un cestino per Natale! – sorrise.

– Il… mio padre non si è spaventato per una zitella arcigna che ti guarda storto dalla finestra, e nemmeno io; ma grazie del pensiero – rispose il portiere. – Buon per voi, ma, preparatevi a fatture e malocchi dalla strega! Purtroppo, l'accordo col vecchio proprietario vale fino alla sua morte: non la potete mandare via. O aspetti che tiri le cuoia, e dubito che lo farà tanto presto, e ho paura che possa persino risorgere dalla tomba… Oppure, abituati a convivere col suo fantasma vivente, e soprattutto insegna al tuo cane a zampettare con le pattine: o ti renderà la vita, un inferno! –

– Non l'ho nemmeno portato con me – commentò Genzō, stringendosi nelle spalle e pensando che probabilmente l'attaccante stesse un po' esagerando. – Io volto qui. – Yara si fermò. – Comunque, se sai fare qualche… _incantesimo giapponese_, – mosse le dieci dita velocemente, come un prestigiatore, – Usalo! – Lo salutò e si incamminò piuttosto divertito. Il numero undici, o _stampellone_, era un personaggio gradevole.

* * *

Il compito di Francese era filato più liscio del previsto, Ms. Lloyd Perkins aveva _pinzato_ a sorpresa proprio Mika e Imma, però il portiere era riuscito a passare loro qualche suggerimento di nascosto. Poteva essere sembrata una mattinata trascorsa tranquilla, invece, prima, a metà della seconda ora, _la Tiranna_ aveva decretato che le mancava qualche voto orale di Storia.

_~ Il mio istinto non sbaglia mai ~_ aveva pensato Genzō, e quando la stilografica si era fermata proprio laggiù, in fondo, in fondo, aveva appoggiato, rassegnato, la fronte sul bordo del banco attendendo che il suo nome fosse declamato. Una manina ghiacciata si era postata sul suo collo, e scattò sulla sedia. – Se va bene, ci chiama tutti e due, vedrai – sussurrò Dite, che ritrasse immediatamente quello che aveva voluto essere soltanto un gesto di solidarietà fra condannati. Poi, però, il portiere le sorrise – Ma, la tua temperatura interna è sempre sotto zero? – Lei ricambiò il sorriso e rimasero in silenzio in attesa del verdetto _Tirannico_.

Nel frattempo, il tappo aveva ripreso la sua corsa verso l'alto e si era fermato a metà. – Neanche a farlo apposta… – sogghignò leggermente Frau Meyer, – Centrocampista e portiere! – Essere nominati così era anche peggio del solito. _~ Che sfiga… ~_ Le vittime si alzarono e raggiunsero la cattedra. Essere interrogato con Kaltz di letteratura, ma, soprattutto, di storia, era sempre un bel guaio. Hermann era l'unico ad essere un po' nelle grazie della _Tiranna_, poiché bilanciava i non sempre perfetti risultati dei temi con brillanti ed approfondite dissertazioni socio-politiche, che denotavano una conoscenza davvero eccellente degli eventi fondamentali della storia tedesca, europea e mondiale; ma soprattutto un'attitudine alla materia, aggiungendoci, come sottolineava ogni volta la Prof., "un po' di ragionamento personale".

Evidentemente, dentro la scimmia sonnecchiavano un po' di geni del deputato, che si risvegliavano quando Frau Meyer faceva, appunto, le sue 'domande di ragionamento'. Infatti, l'esecuzione capitale terminò con una 'A' e una 'C', e con un consiglio _Tirannico_ – Genzō, va bene: ma dovresti preoccuparti di meno di imparare a memoria nomi e date; la storia non è solo quello. Potreste provare a studiare assieme voi due; magari, mentre fate i giri di campo: così allenate, al contempo, fiato (che tu, Hermann, hai da vendere) e mente. – La campanella suonò e i due furono congedati.

_~ Perché no ~_ considerò il portiere; dopotutto ieri con Dite non era stato male. Aveva studiato sempre da solo a Nankatsu, perché pensava che insieme al _Trio_ si sarebbero sicuramente distratti parlando di calcio, ma ora aveva altri amici, diversi nel carattere e nelle rispettive attitudini, che potevano essergli d'esempio per completare le sue. E questo nuovo tentativo avrebbero potuto metterlo in pratica già la settimana prossima, perché Frau Meyer quella mattina aveva assegnato la consueta tesina da consegnare prima degli scrutini di fine trimestre, entro il venti, e da svolgere a gruppi. Quindi, il bizzarro puzzle di AG aveva deciso di _riassemblarsi_ anche in quell'occasione.

-

* * *

**Credits e Note:**

**Strega Cattiva dell'Ovest:** personaggio del libro e dell'omonimo film.  
**The Wonderful Wizard of Oz** [Il meraviglioso mago di Oz] | L. Frank Baum | © George M. Hill

* * *

**Raskol'nikov:** dovendo trovare un cognome russo per Mika, e non avendo voglia di cercare in giro, ne ho approfittato per rendere omaggio al protagonista del mio libro preferito in assoluto di sempre: **Delitto e Castigo** di Dostoevskij.

* * *

Perché lo scaltro Karl-Heinz Schneider si è fatto beccare come un novellino dal ben più astuto e lungimiramte Maulesel in una _tentata_ rissa con EmmentHans? Beh, intanto, alla prestigiosa "Jenisch" nulla passa inosservato, e il Kaiser del Calcio in carica non può, comunque, subire l'onta di una nota disciplinare sul CV scolastico, quindi, ovviamente, anche una semplice ora in Aula Punizione lo ha fatto diventare matto all'inverosimile, anche se poi lo dimostra nella sua maniera algidamente imperiale ma anche un po' cafona. Ma, banalmente, il motivo vero resterà ignoto, perché questo è stato un mero espediente per far mettere un'ennesima volta a confronto i due lati opposti del triangolo Genzo-Herri-Karl e trovare un qualcosa che facesse avvicinare attaccante e portiere da soli, senza l'intervento del solito centrocampista mediatore, come, per l'appunto, è successo in questa parte, perché iniziassero a capire che potranno sempre contare l'uno sull'altro. Anche nelle piccole cose del quotidiano.  
Quindi ognuno si dia la spiegazione che meglio ritiene adatta: Hans ha sbroccato fuori dal vasino una volta di troppo? Ha insultato magari il padre di Karl chiamandolo allenatore fallito? Oppure il Capitano della "J" sta incominciando a stufarsi del nonnismo degli "effequattro" sulla **sua** bistrattata 'riserva giapponese'? A voi la scelta! Pertanto, anche la richiesta di favore "imperiale" è molto banale, quasi stupida, ma importante per entrambi, visti e considerati gli sviluppi che ha portato in seguito.  
Poi, il motivo scatenante del passato litigio fra Karl, Herri e Dite ho già accennato in altri lidi a qualcuno che è altrettanto banale, o bambinesco, se vogliamo dire così, ma, se i maschi hanno risolto alla loro maniera, forse ci vorrà ancora un po' di tempo perché Kaiser e Principessa riescano a fare pace, dato il caratterino di entrambi. Ma, siccome questo è il capitolo interamente dedicato a Genzo, beh, dovrete aspettare… I ricordi giapponesi dell'SGGK torneranno qua e là nei prossimi sottocapitoli, e qualche altro pezzo di puzzle si incastrerà, oppure, invece, sorgeranno altri quesiti?


	26. Rivali, guerre, amici

Avete di nuovo fame? Casa Schneider è aperta, e Opa sarà ben felice di distribuire il rancio a tutti!

* * *

Kaltz aveva ripetutamente messo una mano fuori dalla finestra degli spogliatoi per accertarsi che davvero non grandinasse, perché il Kaiser, ancora una volta, si stava cambiando. – Se non la pianti di fare il buffone, ti impicco con le tue stesse mutande, Hermann. – Lintz infierì – Così morirà soffocato… Ma dall'odore! – E tutti si accanirono sul centrocampista, che si difese energicamente menando sberle e calci a chiunque capitasse a portata di mano o piede.

Schneider si mise di nuovo a confabulare con Coach Bähr, e i due spilungoni, mentre correvano affiancati, si domandarono se anche quel pomeriggio avrebbero ripetuto lo stesso allenamento del giorno precedente. Invece no. Oppure sì: ma, questa volta, lo avrebbero fatto in campo assieme al resto della squadra.

Il Mister chiamò a raccolta tutti quanti e il preparatore atletico consegnò le pettorine a una parte dei ragazzi. – Bene. Oggi proviamo un nuovo schema anti Bremen: Gongers, Hannes, Lintz e Meier in difesa, con Wakabayashi in porta; invece Schneider, Klaus e Yara attaccheranno, favorendo, il più possibile, azioni di testa per Michael – che annuì, già sapendo dove volesse andare a parare l'allenatore. Perché molto probabilmente il cosiddetto 'schema anti Bremen' era stato partorito dal Capitano dopo l'allenamento di ieri con Waba… Ok, d'ora in poi lo avrebbe chiamato per nome; che si fottessero gli "effequattro" e il loro nonnismo: a lui quel ragazzo non aveva fatto proprio nulla.

– Gli altri a supporto delle due squadre; mentre tu, Hans: guarda e impara. – Poi il coach aveva fischiato brevemente per fare iniziare la partitella. Allenatore e secondo si erano scambiati parecchi sguardi e cenni soddisfatti osservando la difesa impeccabile del nipponico, che non faceva passare nemmeno un pallone, e la grattata insistente della barba bionda sotto il mento era quella tipica dell'approvazione indiscussa.

Gongers e Hannes erano troppo intenti a cercare di arginare gli attacchi a ripetizione dei compagni-avversari, per riuscire anche solo a dare fastidio a '_giapponese_', ma Klaus, scorgendo l'espressione di puro odio provenire dalla panchina dove era seduto il portiere titolare, e suo amico, decise che lo avrebbe messo fuori combattimento.

Un intervento duro in scivolata, proprio sul ragazzo che si stava giusto rialzando dopo aver bloccato la sfera a terra e che si accingeva a spazzarla via, ma che non raggiunse mai il suo obiettivo, ovvero la caviglia di Wakabayashi, perché lui, con il pallone come se fosse un tutt'uno con il collo del piede, lo aveva saltato prontamente atterrando con i tacchetti, pericolosamente vicino, alla sua testa.

E non si era nemmeno fermato per calibrare il potente rinvio di sinistro, perché, non appena aveva toccato terra con il piede destro, era partita la lunga cannonata verso centrocampo. Perciò l'attaccante non aveva potuto neanche intervenire da dietro al limite del fallo a gamba tesa, come aveva pensato di fare, perché il maledetto portiere giapponese non aveva più palla su cui far finta di accanirsi.

Coach Bähr fischiò di nuovo concedendo una breve pausa alla squadra e stabilendo che, per il secondo tempo, in porta si sarebbe cimentato Hans, esortandolo a seguire lo schema in modo preciso, cercando di imitare proprio il suo acerrimo rivale. – Non ci crederai mica sul serio che, grazie ai tuoi trucchetti, tu potrai davvero avere speranze di giocare al mio posto, riserva giapponese… – sibilò il tedesco alle sue spalle mentre recuperavano asciugamani e bottiglie d'acqua. – Lo sapremo soltanto domani, infatti; quando il Mister avrà letto la formazione, andrò a sedermi in panchina. –

Genzō aveva fatto spallucce ma sogghignato malignamente, poi si era allontanato a distanza di sicurezza da EmmentHans, perché in quel momento le mani avevano cominciato a prudergli, e non a causa dell'ormai più che guarita ferita da pattino. La prestazione del portiere titolare, _ovvissimamente_, per dirla alla Arne, non fu nemmeno lontanamente paragonabile a quella dell'S.G.G.K., infatti, l'allenatore e il suo secondo, stavolta, avevano invece parecchio scosso la testa simultaneamente. – La tua mano è a posto, Wakabayashi? – domandò all'improvviso Coach Bähr afferrandosi il moschino e senza staccare lo sguardo da Hans. – Sì, Mister. –

* * *

Dentro gli spogliatoi erano rimasti portiere, centrocampista e attaccante, ancora tutti relativamente svestiti. Kaltz stava facendo il "balletto dell'asciugamano" canticchiando – Eins, Zwei, Polizei, Drei, Vier, Grenadier, Fünf… – **Stonk** Uno scarpino lo aveva centrato in mezzo alle scapole. Si voltò di scatto incazzosissimo, pronto per fulminare il colpevole; Karl e Genzō però giravano velocemente il dito indice sogghignando, ed il paio di entrambi era ben visibile: quelli dell'S.G.G.K., appaiati ordinatamente sotto la panca, quelli del Kaiser stavano uno sulla seduta di legno l'altro sul davanzale.

– Siete due merde… uguali! – protestò Hermann. – Campetto? – ammiccò il Capitano; il portiere annuì. Herri scosse la testa – Sai che prima o poi Opa userà il rastrello sulle tue imperiali natiche, vero? – Schneider sogghignò furbescamente – Ma io corro più veloce di lui. – Ridacchiarono. – Se ti porto il succhino, vieni? –

– Mm… La tentazione è forte: il succo di frutta mi attira parecchio, ma le tue tattiche contorte non mi ispirano proprio per niente, no. – Il Kaiser fece l'occhiolino all'S.G.G.K. – Biscotti? Merendine? – Il centrocampista scrollò le spalle – Mi stai comprando con poco, merdina! Vieni al sodo: cosa vuoi che faccia? – incrociò le braccia al petto e si gonfiò come un tacchino spennacchiato. – Soltanto il tuo lavoro, Artigiano. Il _FireShot_ deve essere perfetto per domani; di 'Genzi', non ne ho due, e uno mi serve in porta. –

Kaltz infilò lo stecchino in bocca e si mise a pensare. Schneider sbottò – Il tuo cervello a fagiolino ci arriva oppure devo spiegartelo a calci? – Con aria calmissima e serissima rispose – Stavo solo facendo due calcoli… – poi si mise a contare con le dita – La mia prestazione odierna ti costa: succhino, parecchie merendine, e un pacco di biscotti. – Mentre parlava, mostrò al Kaiser il dorso della mano con indice, medio e anulare che sporgevano dal pugno chiuso, poi abbassò le due in eccesso e rimase solo il fotti dito.

– E li voglio al cioccolato! – Il Capitano scattò rapido nella sua direzione, e i due si rincorsero per qualche minuto nello spogliatoio deserto, menandosi fendenti con asciugamani e parti di indumenti, mentre Genzō li osservava divertito. Ogni tanto il centrocampista chiedeva il suo aiuto, esclamando – Rinforzi! Alleati! All'arme! – ma, in quella specie di guerra, il Giappone non si schierò con nessuno dei suoi amici.

* * *

Che soddisfazione per l'S.G.G.K. essere di nuovo testa a testa contro il Capitano e i suoi tiri, e la variabile Kaltz aggiungeva quel piccolo retrogusto di sfida in più, perché il portiere doveva tenere sott'occhio anche i movimenti di Herri in area, che spesso erano intenzionalmente pensati allo scopo di distrarlo. E così anche il suo migliore amico oggi era diventato un antagonista in campo che non cercava minimamente di rendergli la vita facile in porta. Era piuttosto interessante e stimolante poter studiare il gioco di Hermann in un confronto vero e non dalla panchina o durante gli allenamenti.

Nulla era mai lasciato al caso e l'intesa fra centrocampista e attaccante era perfetta quasi quanto quella di Tsubasa e Misaki, anzi, no. Provò ad immaginare come avrebbe potuto essere se, in un'ipotetica (o futura?) nazionale giapponese, il capitano della Nankatsu e quello della Furano si fossero trovati a condividere il centrocampo. Oppure, ancora meglio, identificava in Kaltz e Schneider una specie di improbabile accoppiata Matsuyama – Hyūga, che avrebbe potuto avere dei risvolti molto interessanti.

Il _FireShot_ si insaccò in rete ed Herri reclamò parte del suo compenso, appropriandosi della sua droga di frutta e sdraiandosi sull'erba con braccia e gambe divaricate.

– Karl-Heinz! – Una voce tonante proruppe da dietro la porta, a cui seguirono due figure in controluce; una grossa che teneva per mano una piccola. – Sei fregato Karl! Addio. È stato un piacere essere tuo amico per dodici lunghi anni, ma… ora è giunta la tua fine! – declamò Kaltz con tono lugubre. Genzō mise a fuoco un robusto uomo anziano totalmente stempiato e con lunghi baffoni bianchi che teneva per mano Marie.

La bambina corse ad abbracciare il fratello, che guardava il nonno con aria furba ma anche un po' intimorita, e il portiere sentì distintamente che gli sussurrava all'orecchio – Io ci ho provato, a convincere Opa ad andare a giocare a bocce… – Il Kaiser Großvater si guardò criticamente attorno, con le gambe divaricate, i piedi puntellati sull'erba, busto eretto e mani sui fianchi. L'S.G.G.K. sogghignò _~ Come Mussolini. ~_

E, con un'aria anche più truce di quella dell'alleato duce italiano, sbottò – Avete fatto uno scempio! Sembra che sia passato un carro armato avanti e indietro… – sbatté le mani sulle cosce – Io, qui, avevo intenzione di seminare cavoli e verza. – Karl-Heinz fece un'espressione schifata; Marie tirò fuori la lingua e col dito indice mimò l'atto del vomitare. Hermann si era girato a pancia sotto poggiando i gomiti sull'erba e infilando il mento fra le mani: – Non ti incazzare Opa, che ti saltano via le coronarie! –

L'uomo fissò per un istante il centrocampista dall'alto, poi, lisciandosi un baffo, puntò lo sguardo azzurro sul giapponese – Alleato! Sei tu quello che fa il portiere? – Genzō annuì. – Ti manca la lingua? – Così, come un buon soldato, l'alleato portiere nipponico si presentò ufficialmente anche al… Se nonna era il Generale di casa Schneider, quale poteva essere il grado più alto dell'esercito da assegnare a nonno?

– Ma cosa ti dice il cervello Karl-Heinz? – Girò le spalle ai ragazzi e si mise di nuovo in "modalità Mussolini". – Quella roba è vecchia e arrugginita come me: e se si tagliasse? Cosa facciamo? Andiamo di corsa in ospedale pregando che non si prenda il tetano? – Poi aveva indicato i pali che erano stati fatti con degli attrezzi da giardinaggio piantati nel suolo e fissati, alla bene e meglio, con spago e fil di ferro ad una lunga trave di legno che fungeva da traversa. L'S.G.G.K. non aveva mai badato troppo a quella porta sgangherata che ogni tanto crollava sotto i tiri del Kaiser; era la sua porta e basta.

Il Kaiser nonno, però, ne aveva esaminato scrupolosamente tutti i potenziali pericoli. – Chiodi, schegge… Andiamo di peggio in peggio. Non sei proprio capace nelle cose manuali, come tuo padre! – tuonò. Genzō scrutò il Capitano, che non si arrabbiò al paragone ma sorrise – Non è destino Opa: il calcio è genetico! – L'uomo allargò le braccia, spazientito – Ed io si vede che sono destinato a vedere crescere di nuovo un maschio Schneider che invece di studiare o lavorare sta tutto il giorno in giro a giocare… – ma sotto i baffoni era apparso un sorrisetto.

– Anch'io so giocare! – si intromise allegra Marie, che calciò un pallone tutto storto ma che finì in rete – Goal! – Tutti risero, poi la piccola si buttò letteralmente in braccio al nonno, che se la caricò in spalla. – Per oggi l'allenamento è finito! – sentenziò, – Ma, visto che ti sei appropriato della tua parte di eredità ancora prima che io abbia fatto testamento… E siccome qui, ormai, non ci crescono nemmeno più le ortiche… – scosse la testa, – Quella sottospecie di trappola, domani la sistemo io come si deve! – stabilì senza possibilità di deroga. E Karl-Heinz gli rivolse un sorriso di approvazione.

– Rilassati, Opa, che la guerra è finita! – lo canzonò Herri, che non si era mosso dalla sua posizione contemplativa. – Alzati da terra, specie di talpa! – Poi spostò di nuovo lo sguardo sul portiere – E tu, quando parli con me, levati quell'affare d'intesta! Ma chi ha mai visto? – Genzō non aveva pronunciato una sillaba, ma l'istinto suggeriva di provvedere lo stesso, e il cappellino sparì dietro la schiena. Kaltz si mise sull'attenti al fianco dei due compagni di squadra, e si schierarono tutti in riga come soldati, mentre il Generale Schneider passava brevemente in rassegna il suo piccolo esercito.

– Il rancio sarà pronto fra mezz'ora! – Tutti e tre esclamarono in coro – Jawohl! – con Marie che ridacchiava divertita dall'alto delle spalle di Kaiser-Opa. Poi nonno e nipotina fecero un "dietrofront" e tornarono a casa, mentre i ragazzi rimasero a chiacchierare nell'orto. – Ma cazzo, che sfiga! – esclamò Karl-Heinz – È tornato un giorno prima… Io speravo di lavorarmelo con calma nel fine-settimana e convincerlo che le sue verdure sono inutili – commentò, rassegnato, stringendosi nelle spalle.

– Beh, è andata meno peggio del previsto… – Hermann sogghignò – Non ti ha preso a vangate solo perché sono tutte e due piantate lì, – indicò la porta, – in quell'assurda cosa che… – Genzō si intromise – Hey, è la mia porta! –

– Sì, certo; ma Opa ha ragione: fa cagare ed è pericolosa! Ma voi due siete come Cip e Ciop, che se uno si butta dalla rupe l'altro lo segue. – Il Kaiser si inalberò – Ma senti da che pulpito… Se tu non eri nemmeno capace di montare i Lego come si deve… – E un S.G.G.K. maligno rincarò – Chissà perché non mi è difficile crederlo. –

Il centrocampista fece una pernacchia comune. – Comunque, bello, – cambiò discorso e interlocutore, – non c'è bisogno di essere sempre così formale. Opa, a volte, pensa di essere ancora in guerra, ok. Ma… – Il portiere inarcò un sopracciglio e scrutò i due amici; ma Schneider era impassibile. – Cioè, è che tu sei educato, e lo sappiamo… – si rivolse a Karl, che non mutò espressione, – Ma, a volte, lo sei fin troppo: sbottonati, rilassati! Io te lo dico sempre… – E infine intervenne anche il Capitano – Altrimenti, passi da… leccaculo, e dobbiamo dare ragione ad EmmentHans. –

Genzō aggrottò la fronte, un po' piccato, e rimise il berretto in testa. – Io sono fatto così e non… – Karl-Heinz gli puntò contro il dito indice per farlo tacere, rivolse uno sguardo ad Herri e lasciò la parola al grillo parlante. – Finché siamo a scuola, ok. Ma, era un po' che volevo fartelo notare, solo che pensavo fosse perché ti dovevi ancora ambientare… – Rifletté un attimo succhiando lo stecchino. – Per farti un esempio, – un'altra occhiata col Kaiser – con Coach Bähr dovresti essere meno… –

– È pur sempre l'allenatore e… – tentò di giustificarsi il portiere, la cui educazione al rispetto formale era ancora molto radicata e difficile da scrollarsi di dosso. – Sì, ok. Però… – lo interruppe Hermann. – Non siamo in una scuola militare, Genzō, anche se "La Jenisch" un po' assomiglia ad un _lager_, a volte. E il Mister non è il nostro sergente istruttore… – intervenne Schneider, – Rivolgersi in modo meno formale alle persone che ti permettono di farlo, non vuol dire essere maleducato o irrispettoso. –

– Esatto, bello! Cioè, anche prima, con _Herr Schneider_, – Herri e Karl si guardarono di nuovo e sogghignarono, – ok, hai lusingato il suo ego militare, ma… Opa è Opa per tutti: grandi, piccoli, nipoti e non. – Gli strizzò l'occhio – E lo so che tu ora mi vorresti rispondere che è un fatto di età; ma, per uno che non ti conosce, sembra sempre che lo fai apposta per "ingraziarti" le persone. – Poi mise le mani avanti perché sul volto dell'S.G.G.K. c'era di nuovo fastidio – E noi lo sappiamo che non è così! –

Il Kaiser annuì una volta sola ma con convinzione, lasciando che l'amico proseguisse. – Non è che ti sto suggerendo di imitare il Kaiser dei Cafoni – indicò Karl con il pollice, che arricciò tutta la faccia in un'espressione sdegnata, – ma semplicemente quello che ti vado ripetendo da inizio anno: rilassati un po'! – Genzō, come al suo solito, non replicò, ma archiviò i consigli dei suoi amici per rimuginarci su in seguito, e, come ieri, apprezzò il piccolo 'addestramento' dei due _soldati anziani_.

Poi il Capitano, volendo alleggerire il dopo-sermone al suo portiere, passò a parlare di tutt'altro argomento, commentando alla fine – Sarà meglio che andiamo, oppure Opa, prima del rancio, mi fa fare le flessioni. –

* * *

Nonno Schneider era in giardino con una pipa spenta tra i baffi seduto su una vecchia seggiola di legno. – Truppa! – li apostrofò mentre si salutavano al cancello, – Diciamo alla cuciniera di aggiungere due piatti in mensa? –

– Per me la risposta è no, lo sai – rispose Kaltz inforcando la bici. L'uomo diresse lo sguardo sul portiere, che tolse subito il cappellino. – Infatti, ho detto due: come le razioni che secondo me ci vogliono per sfamare il nostro alleato! – Schneider gli diede di gomito. – Beh, io… Grazie… Opa, volentieri; dovrei solo avvertire a casa. – Herri si accomiatò e pedalò via. – Accompagna il tuo amico a telefonare, Karl-Heinz. –

Entrarono in casa e dalla cucina la nonna ordinò a tutti di andare a lavarsi le mani, e anche nonno ubbidì. Dopo aver parlato con Karen, Genzō si unì agli altri, valutando, con un sogghigno, la gerarchia di casa (o esercito?) Schneider: se Oma ne era la Generalessa indiscussa, Opa era soltanto un Colonnello.

* * *

Le cosiddette 'maniere' durante i pasti nella sua famiglia erano sempre state formali, seppur non troppo rigide. Mamma badava all'etichetta, soprattutto a Nankatsu, con l'immancabile governante appollaiata in un angolo, pronta a soddisfare ogni esigenza. E invece papà, che lo faceva sicuramente apposta per irritarla, permetteva a John di scorrazzare in sala da pranzo, lanciandogli ogni tanto qualche boccone, che, però, il cane non sempre addentava al volo. E, immancabilmente, dopo, la donna, e credendo che il "padrone" non sapesse, si lamentava di dover pulire chiazze di unto dai tappeti e peli di cane bianchi dai divani scuri, no, anzi, da ovunque.

Si era sempre accodato, anche se solo col pensiero, alla domanda di sua madre sul perché non la mandasse via, ma la risposta era sempre la stessa: che sarebbe venuto a mancare uno dei passatempi migliori di quell'insulsa cittadina. Ma allora perché si erano dovuti trasferire, si chiedeva sempre, senza essere mai riuscito a trovare una risposta sufficientemente logica, poiché c'erano sempre dei pezzi mancanti. E mamma, d'altra parte, ogni volta socchiudeva gli occhi e sogghignava beffardamente complice, perché, comunque, quella governante era mal sopportata anche da lei.

Si trovò improvvisamente dentro uno specifico ricordo mentre vagava tra i pensieri. L'odiosa matrona giapponese era sempre vestita in abiti tradizionali, che stonavano con il suo monaco-despota in completo di sartoria e la sua perfetta madre in Chanel, e persino con lui, perennemente in tuta da ginnastica e cappellino anche dentro casa. Come ci pativa perché nessuno dei tre si curava di togliersi le scarpe… Papà con le sue suole di cuoio, mamma con i suoi tacchi a spillo, e lui con le sneakers sporche di terra: sui pavimenti di legno pregiato. L'unico che lo faceva all'inizio era Tatsuo, poi i denti John gli avevano fatto ben presto cambiare parere. I suoi avevano perso quell'usanza tipica, perché, per un certo periodo, quando lui era ancora in fasce, per il lavoro di suo padre erano spesso andati in giro per l'Europa, e si erano _modernizzati_ velocemente.

Ma a Nankatsu tutto sembrava ancora cristallizzato nel tempo del Giappone passato, e la governante, una volta, lo aveva ripreso seccamente perché correva in casa palla al piede. Il Genzō mocciosetto non era abituato a essere rimproverato per sciocchezze del genere, quindi, senza farlo apposta (sicuro?), una volta che lei gli ebbe voltato le spalle, un pallonetto era andato ad infrangersi contro un vaso di porcellana. La donna, totalmente infuriata, lo aveva strattonato per un braccio minacciando di "_punirlo come si deve_". Ma a un certo punto era arrivata un'ombra nera a proteggerlo.

La mano pallida e freddina di papà lo aveva accarezzato sotto il mento, e lui si era appoggiato alle sue gambe come fosse una solida parete. La governante aveva subito ripreso il suo atteggiamento servile, che il despota tanto detestava, e si era persino scusata! L'aveva scacciata con uno sbuffo di fumo, senza nemmeno risponderle, solo guardandola con le palpebre strette in due fessure. Rimasti da soli, l'aveva poi un po' "rimproverato", invitandolo semplicemente a stare più attento a dove tirasse, e che avrebbe detratto quel vaso dalla sua eredità, strizzandogli l'occhio; cosa che lo fece ridere di gusto. Poi aveva guardato in giro per il salotto e adocchiato il vaso gemello di quello rotto, e aveva piegato le labbra in quel ghigno feroce che faceva scappare tutti i collaboratori a gambe levate, che forse era anche più truce di quello di Maulesel.

I gesti furono due: un lungo passo e un tocco con la mano. E il rumore della pregiata porcellana cinese infranta fece accorrere di nuovo la donna come uno tsunami dai colori variopinti, che dal corridoio già sbraitava che "_se il signorino avesse di nuovo rotto qualcosa, lo avrebbe sistemato a dovere_". Ma l'onda anomala si era trasformata una piccola increspatura di una vasca da bagno a cui fosse stato tolto il tappo. Resasi conto che l'autore del _misfatto_ era il padrone, ma, soprattutto, che era stata scoperta nella sua non poi così totale e sincera, e solo apparente, dedizione e lealtà, che lei tanto sbandierava, era infine diventata una maschera di rabbia controllata a fatica.

Suo padre, invece, rimase freddo come il marmo di una lapide, e con tono di voce che pareva proprio provenire dall'oltretomba, le aveva ricordato che tra i suoi compiti non rientrava quello di educare, essendo capace soltanto di servire; che avrebbe dovuto rivolgere le sue rimostranze direttamente, poiché il suo rispetto fasullo non sarebbe stato più tollerato. Ma, soprattutto, l'aveva "avvertita" (oppure sarebbe stato meglio dire minacciata?) che, se avesse di nuovo osato mettere anche un solo dito sul figlio, le conseguenze sarebbero state letteralmente… letali.

Dopo quell'episodio, Genzō, che ancora vedeva tutto o totalmente bianco o totalmente nero, aveva creduto di poter fare sempre quello che voleva senza preoccuparsi delle conseguenze, perché ci sarebbe sempre stato _papone_ a proteggerlo da tutto. Ma poi, fortunatamente, per il personale in servizio a villa Wakabayashi, era arrivato Mikami a distrarre l'esuberante terremotino e indirizzarlo ad allenamenti mirati e costanti, che, ovviamente, richiedevano il maggior spazio in giardino, e le suppellettili si erano così salvate. E se era diventato poi, a poco, a poco, prepotente e _dispotico_ con gli altri, era perché aveva seguito, inconsapevolmente, proprio l'esempio del despota.

Il piccolo S.G.G.K. non era ancora in grado di distinguere che, certe volte, le prese di posizione forti potevano avere dietro delle motivazioni giuste, seppur manifestate con modi un po' eccessivi e, in alcune occasioni, anche sbagliati. Lui aveva ereditato ma anche imitato quello stesso carattere competitivo, indipendente e testardo, al limite della superbia; complicato da gestire, ma che il calcio aveva un po' arginato, per poi incanalarlo, e trasformarlo in determinazione e costanza.

In quel di Londra le cose erano completamente diverse, lì la governante non avrebbe mai tollerato atteggiamenti del genere dal proprio datore di lavoro, e metteva in riga tutti come un generale dell'armata britannica, ma con un carattere schietto e solare. E se il portiere era rimasto perplesso, all'inizio, dal modo franco con cui si rivolgeva a suo padre, senza essere rimproverata, anzi, la confidenza era restituita, aveva col tempo capito che i _suoi_ atteggiamenti dispotici non erano mai stati fini a se stessi. Erano invece riservati a coloro che si dimostravano condiscendenti per via del nome Wakabayashi o la discendenza nobile Tokugawa di sua madre: i cosiddetti _leccaculo_.

* * *

Una domanda curiosa di Marie lo riscosse e un occhiolino di Karl lo fece sorridere. La cena a casa Schneider fu, nel complesso, gradevole. Anche Sauzer veniva, a giro, da tutti rimpinzato come un maialino all'ingrasso; evidentemente, la sua presenza pelosa e turbolenta era sgradita soltanto alla madre, che, infatti, quella sera era assente. Il nonno aveva apparecchiato tavola insieme a Marie per sei, ma poi la nonna aveva sibilato soddisfatta che – _Quella_ – era stata trattenuta in ufficio, mentre lui replicava, con tono fermo, di – Non esagerare davanti ai ragazzi. –

Kaiser-Oma aveva obbligato **tutti** a finire il proprio piatto di crauti e rape stufate, e l'unico che le gradì fu giusto il marito. Opa, invece, non perse la ghiotta occasione di poter esternare al giovane alleato i racconti di quando era stato di stanza a Sumatra durante la Seconda Guerra Mondiale, dimostrando, fiero, di saper ancora pronunciare qualche parola in giapponese. Genzō rifletté che, sebbene Karl-Heinz in casa fosse molto meno scostante e inflessibile rispetto a quando erano a scuola o in campo, il suo carattere algido e riservato era identico a quello della nonna e non della madre, che due giorni fa gli era sembrata un tipo nervosetto con tendenza alle sfuriate.

Mentre la suocera si limitava ad impartire ordini ed emettere sentenze come un vero e proprio Kaiser (senza suffisso femminile "-in"), e valutò che le _sue_ sfuriate dovessero essere rare ma implacabili come quelle del suo Capitano. E poi, finalmente, capì da chi invece Marie avesse preso la parlantina e la consueta allegria, perché il nonno era il classico omone dall'apparenza burbera. La somiglianza nel fisico atletico e imponente, che spiccava al confronto con moglie e nuora minute, era piuttosto evidente nelle innumerevoli fotografie di famiglia che gli toccò vedere.

Rudolf Schneider da ragazzo era la versione maschile della madre nel viso e del padre nel corpo. E il _poco in carne_, per ora, nipote aveva tutti i geni al posto giusto per diventare, anche lui, "bello robusto come l'alleato", come avevano esortato a fare più volte tutti i parenti durante la cena, sorella compresa, insistendo sul mangiare; inviti a cui il Kaiser aveva risposto con grugniti infastiditi ma anche un po' divertiti.

Sebbene mancasse, appunto, la presenza del padre a completare quel quadretto tutto sommato felice, e così diverso da quello in cui era incappato precedentemente, anche Karl-Heinz Schneider aveva una famiglia che gli stava vicino e lo sosteneva; infatti, i nonni si erano rivelati veri e propri tifosi da stadio, e persino abbastanza competenti nel gergo calcistico. Ma ormai Genzō non sentiva più pungere l'invidia dentro, perché si era reso conto che anche lui, un pezzetto di famiglia, se lo era portato dietro con Tatsuo, un altro lo aveva ritrovato in Niko, e Karen era diventata, come Nora, la "sua" governante inglese, una specie di nonna adottata.

E poi c'era sempre la cosiddetta 'famiglia alternativa': Kaltz ma anche i _suoi_ otaku, che per primi avevano saputo vedere oltre la sua apparenza ombrosa e scostante, e da cui aveva imparato due modi diversi di relazionarsi, con Herri c'erano la confidenza e la fiducia incondizionata, con il "club del fumetto" il senso di appartenenza al gruppo.

E ora si era aggiunta anche la variabile Schneider, così opposto e così simile a lui allo stesso tempo; la sua vera sfida non era parare il _FireShot_, ma trovare quel punto di incontro che avrebbe permesso ad entrambi di superare le rispettive barriere, e in quegli ultimi due giorni, qualche mattone si era staccato in entrambi i muri.

Adesso, quando rimuginava, pensava non più come ai _fumettari_ da una parte, Herri e Karl-Heinz dall'altra, ma, complessivamente, ai suoi amici.

-

* * *

**Credits e Note:**

Eins, Zwei, Polizei | Eins, Zwei, Polizei [Single CD], Mo-Do – 1994 | © ZYX Music

* * *

Il sabato, quindi la partita contro il Bremen, si avvicina inesorabile: saranno serviti tutti 'sti allenamenti e giri di palle? E 'sto schema partorito dal Kaiser, funzionerà? Ma, soprattutto, l'SGGK giocherà finalmente titolare?


	27. Vizi di famiglia

Cosa "viene fuori" se SGGK, Cuginastro e San Tatsuo si mettono insieme a guardare il Basket in tv?  
E domani mattina il portiere sarà in grado di affrontare i musicanti di Brema, oppure prima dovrà "parare" qualcun altro?

* * *

Portiere e attaccante avevano trascorso qualche manciata di minuti in giardino a parlare della partita dell'indomani, e il Capitano, imitando Yara nel suo suggerimento finale, lo aveva esortato a prepararsi spiritualmente, come un Samurai, alla possibilità che il Mister decidesse di farlo scendere in campo, magari per poco, ma "_è sempre meglio di un dito in culo_" (Parola del Kaiser). Perché lui ormai il codice delle grattate di barba lo conosceva assai bene, e lui stesso aveva definito il suo portiere giapponese come "_l'asso nella manica_" da giocare contro il Werder Bremen.

Domani non ci sarebbe stata scuola, quindi Genzō non poteva distrarsi con compiti e ripasso; ma tanto non sarebbe riuscito a concentrarsi comunque, perché era nervoso, e ben più del giorno prima della partita contro Tsubasa. Sapeva che, se davvero fosse sceso in campo, tutti lo avrebbero esaminato al microscopio nel bene e nel male; stava facendo il solco sul tappeto della camera da letto, proprio come il suo allenatore la scorsa domenica, anche se il portiere lo aveva soltanto immaginato.

Sentì la porta comunicante tonfare. _~ Il cuginastro in casa di venerdì sera? ~_ La tv si accese. Mikami era nella sua stanza sommerso dalle solite scartoffie della Federazione. Genzō raggiunse Niko in salotto – Cosa passano stasera? – Lui lo scrutò da dietro la rivista dei programmi. – Che c'è, ti prude il culo, microbo? – Suo cugino era di nuovo riuscito a percepire la sua inquietudine. – Vammi a prendere una birretta dal frigo; poi, forse, ti lascio giocare un po' col telecomando. – Poi abbassò la voce, con un'aria complice e sorniona, – Anzi, prendine due… – e fece l'occhiolino.

Il portiere tornò portando il malto e una quantità industriale di 'snack da divano' o, in gergo, _porcate_. – Ma che bravo il mio microbo! – Niko gli stropicciò un po' i capelli con la mano, poi strillò – Ehi, eremita! C'è l'NBA su ZDF, perché non porti qui il tuo nobile deretano dei Mikami? – Genzō stava aprendo le birre, ma suo cugino gliele tirò via di mano – Ehi, tu: non ho mica detto che una era per te… – il cucciolo mise su il broncio, – Tu vai ancora a Coca Cola! – e dopo questa, incrociò le braccia al petto sbuffando.

L'allenatore spuntò dalla porta – Io non la reggo una tutta intera, facciamo a metà? – strizzò l'occhio al ragazzo, che mostrò il fotti dito a Niko e andò in cucina a prendere un bicchiere per Tatsuo, che non avrebbe mai bevuto direttamente dalla bottiglia.

– Già, dimenticavo: non fumo, non bevo… non scopo! Ma che cazzo di vita da prete fai zio? – Nicolaus sfidò Mikami. – Sta' attento, che il battipanni, lo so usare anch'io… – lo rimproverò, ma con un mezzo sorriso, dopotutto, lo aveva chiamato "zio". Il cugino pagliaccio si mise sul divano col sedere all'aria, e un calcio gli arrivò, ma non seppe da chi, perché il cuginetto lo guardava con aria 'innocente' e Tatsuo impassibile da dietro le lenti. Poi furono equamente suddivise le provviste: un calice di amaro nettare di luppolo e qualche briciola al salutista, il resto alle fogne in crescita.

Genzō poté studiare nuovamente le movenze dei professionisti di basket, e attingendo direttamente dalla fonte per eccellenza, perché, combinazione, stavano trasmettendo Houston Rockets contro Chicago Bulls, e cioè Noureddine Houriya vs. Michael Jordan: ovvero le due torri della massima serie americana a confronto. Il fratello virtuale del _suo_ "negrone tedesco" era davvero l'apoteosi della perfezione, mentre "Air" pareva letteralmente volare come sospeso sul tenue parquet.

L'allenatore si accorse del suo interesse 'interessato', e il portiere gli svelò la _tattica anti __Bremen_ partorita dal Kaiser del Calcio; Tatsuo gli comunicò, dispiaciuto, che non avrebbe potuto assistere alla partita dell'indomani a causa di impegni improrogabili in Federazione, sebbene il desiderio di poter vedere di nuovo il suo pupillo in azione fra i pali fosse forte. Ma il ragazzo non gli fece pesare la sua assenza nemmeno questa volta, sostenendo, ottimisticamente e caparbiamente, che, di partite a cui presenziare, in futuro, ce ne sarebbero state in abbondanza.

Poi Niko li fece tacere arbitrariamente, perché l'incontro era ricominciato. Prima della fine, Mikami dormiva beato in poltrona, e i due cugini si erano sgomitati a vicenda sghignazzando. – Gli facciamo sentire un po' di aria di casa allo zio prete? – sogghignò il cuginastro. – Cosa ti gira nella testa oltre l'aria? – rise il portiere, immaginando dove volesse andare a parare. – Beh, l'occupazione preferita di qualcuno di mia conoscenza è sempre stata di dare il tormento a Mikami, no? – gli strizzò l'occhio – Su, va', quatto, quatto, e portagli via gli occhiali, poi lo svegliamo e ci divertiamo un po'. –

L'S.G.G.K. dispettoso non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Una volta recuperato il bottino, Niko strillò – Ehi, eremita! Sei in trance mistica? La partita è finita… – Tatsuo si destò di soprassalto. – Sarà meglio che vada a dormire… – sbadigliò – Non fate troppo tardi voi due, ok? – Quando si alzò, causa la mancanza degli occhi aggiuntivi, inciampò nel tappeto e sbatté il ginocchio contro il tavolino. – Kamisama! Che male! Ma, e i miei occhiali? – si tastò la tasca della camicia e la testa. I cugini risero a crepapelle. – Ha, ha. Molto spiritosi, – sorrise, – ora fate i bravi e tirateli fuori. –

– Ehi, non "guardare" me, zio! – Niko calcò apposta sulla parola meno adatta da usare, dato che il povero allenatore, senza lenti, vedeva il minimo indispensabile. – È stato il lupacchiotto a seguire le orme del Grande Lupo… – Il cuginastro inaspettatamente lo tradì, e Genzō rimase di sasso, senza nemmeno riuscire ad arrabbiarsi con lui. Tatsuo, però, non se la prese, ma rise di gusto. – E va bene. Si vede che nel mio destino è scritto che debba sopportare anche le nuove generazioni. –

– Facciamo così: io persuado il microbo monello a restituirti gli occhiali, ma tu racconti al cucciolo di quando ti sparivano durante gli allenamenti, ok? – Il portiere approvò, più che curioso di sapere, dato che la discrezione di Mikami era sempre proverbiale, e restituì il maltolto al suo allenatore, che risedette in poltrona, rassegnato ma divertito. – Certo che tuo padre, ogni tanto, i cavoli suoi poteva farseli, eh! – E Niko rise.

Così Genzō scoprì che il rapporto tra suo padre e il suo mentore era stato costellato di provocazioni, scontri e litigate, perché quel caratteraccio già allora poco conciliante cozzava decisamente con le maniere educate e rispettose del nobile Mikami, che poi, immancabilmente, venivano sedate dal paciere futuro cognato. Durante gli anni della scuola pareva che il maggior divertimento di papà fosse proprio di nascondere gli occhiali dell'amico, che così si ritrovava in porta con l'ausilio del solo istinto. Allora, le diottrie mancanti del portiere erano poche e non rappresentavano un problema, infatti, spesso lasciava le lenti sulla panchina per evitare di romperle, e invece, puntualmente, sparivano finché Yūta non le restituiva sotto minaccia di scazzottata.

L'S.G.G.K. era rimasto sorpreso nel sentire quella parola pronunciata dal mite Tatsuo, ma, in effetti, qualche residuo di quei tempi passati persisteva tuttora, perché papà si divertiva ogni tanto a dare il tormento allo _svanito_, per il gusto di vederlo arrabbiarsi un po' e poi farsi una risata insieme. E Niko confermò sostenendo che fosse l'unico al mondo in grado di fare perdere le staffe allo _zio prete_, premurandosi di aggiungere qua e là qualche particolare raccontato da suo padre, che magari l'allenatore avrebbe voluto omettere, ma che per il cuginetto era stato fonte di sommo divertimento.

Quell'inconsueta rivalità adolescenziale doveva comunque aver avuto delle ragioni ben precise, o perlomeno una motivazione scatenante. Ma, a quel punto, Mikami diventò restio a continuare, esitava e aveva preso a pulirsi gli occhiali; ciò significava una sola cosa, _galline_, perché quando si affrontava proprio quell'argomento, entrava sempre in paranoia. Però, forse un po' sciolto dall'alcool ed esortato e stuzzicato dal quasi nipote, o cuginastro, si sbottonò raccontando che a quei tempi a Odawara si ventilava spesso di un eventuale matrimonio tra le famiglie Mikami e Tokugawa.

Genzō, all'ipotesi che papà e Tatsuo potessero essere stati rivali in amore per mamma, per poco non collassò sul divano. Ma niente di tutto ciò era mai successo; molto più semplicemente, Niko a modo suo riassunse che il Grande Lupo aveva già da tempo scelto la sua compagna, e, dato il carattere competitivo, aveva da subito marcato il territorio. Anche Mikami sorrise alla bizzarra ma veritiera metafora e spiegò al ragazzo che aveva sempre considerato sua madre come una sorellina minore, e che l'affetto che provava tuttora per Mitsuki non era mai stato diverso da quello fraterno.

E poi, il fratello vero aveva infine opportunamente mediato, prima, fra i due non-rivali, e da quel momento l'amicizia era diventata solida per tutti, dopo, con la sua stessa famiglia, intercedendo con quel nonno che Genzō non aveva mai conosciuto. Così, fra racconti di famiglia vecchi e nuovi, i tre uomini, o quasi, fecero tardi.

* * *

Quello stacco totale dai pensieri calcistici permise al lupacchiotto di tornare nella sua stanza, ormai rilassato, e fece un'ultima riflessione sulla sua strana famiglia. Intanto, immaginare i suoi genitori innamorati sui banchi di scuola, come una specie di Anego e Tsubasa, ma dai risvolti concreti, cambiava radicalmente la prospettiva della loro unione. Non aveva nulla da invidiare ad Herr e Frau Kaltz, mentre la notizia che gli Schneider fossero separati era finita su tutti i giornali tedeschi.

Poi tornò ai modi, così poco giapponesi, che avevano ben presto fatto risaltare il nome Wakabayashi nella ristretta Nankatsu, considerando che lui era stato praticamente cresciuto da Mikami, quindi era rimasto ancorato alle tradizioni, molto di più rispetto ai suoi. Ma ora era in un paese occidentale in cui doveva abituarsi a stare meno sul chi va là, e fare alcune piccole correzioni di rotta per conciliare se stesso e il suo modo di essere con le nuove regole sociali in cui viveva. Ciò non significava necessariamente dover snaturare la sua personalità, ma soltanto adattarsi, proprio come con il calcio.

Purtroppo, in pochi anni, i viaggi di lavoro del despota erano diventati sempre più frequenti, e lui era rimasto sempre più spesso solo, anche se c'era Tatsuo. Le sue proteste e insistenze nel essere portato con loro erano state respinte con la più logica motivazione: era solo un bambino che doveva avere un mondo stabile attorno a sé. E così il calcio, pian piano, era diventato il suo rifugio, ma anche quell'ostacolo che lo aveva sempre più avvicinato allo 'zio adottato' e allontanato invece da suo padre.

La governante-megera si era infine '_trasferita_' in un posto più adatto a lei (il despota aveva sentenziato "all'inferno"), poi era subentrata la signora Yazawa, che non aveva mai interferito con il ruolo di Mikami. Inoltre c'era suo figlio, che, frequentando anche lui la Shutetsu scuola e squadra di calcio (seppur alle medie mentre lui era ancora alle elementari), aveva un po' contribuito a riempire il silenzio nella grande villa.

Ma anche quel periodo era finito, perché un giorno suo padre aveva portato Hiroki con sé a Londra alla fine della terza media, decidendo di stabilirsi definitivamente lì, con la prospettiva del trasloco finale per tutti, figlio compreso, quando avesse finito le scuole elementari, quindi entro due anni a venire. Sì, aveva costatato che laggiù l'atmosfera familiare era migliore che a Nankatsu, ma lui si era ritrovato ancora una volta da solo con se stesso e il pallone, e le vacanze inglesi non bastavano a riempire certi vuoti. E così aveva rinunciato a stringere amicizie vere persino con il suo _Trio_ adorante, perché sapeva che presto avrebbe dovuto lasciare anche loro.

Invece era arrivato il barattolo a movimentare proprio l'ultimo anno, che, altrimenti, per lui sarebbe stato il peggiore di tutti, e seguendo lo spirito ottimista di Tsubasa e Tarō, aveva infine razionalizzato il trasferimento definitivo come una possibilità e non una privazione, perché, dopotutto, la Premier League era uno dei maggiori campionati d'Europa, e l'Inghilterra veniva definita come la patria inventrice del calcio moderno.

Ora, però, si trovava a sognare la Bundesliga, e aveva nuovi amici che non sarebbe stato disposto ad abbandonare tanto presto, a costo di opporsi, con tutte le sue forze, alle dispotiche e arbitrarie future decisioni. Il lupacchiotto aveva deciso che avrebbe ricominciato a lottare, e non solo per il calcio, ma per riappropriarsi della sua vita.

* * *

Genzō spalancò gli occhi: sabato mattina, e ancora più presto del solito. La casa era silenziosa; Niko ronfava ancora, Tatsuo era sicuramente già in Federazione, Karen, come ogni sabato, era impegnata a catechismo. Colazione. Poi decise che avrebbe fatto una corsa per occupare il tempo abbondante prima del cosiddetto 'warm up' pre-partita, e si addentrò nei meandri di una silenziosa Poppenbüttel ancora dormiente.

A un certo punto, passando per Marienhof, nei pressi del lago, una figuretta familiare gli corse incontro festante come al solito. – Ehi, S.G.G.K.! Ero sicuro che ti trovavo qui! – Il portiere accolse "parando" la sua solita irruenza saltellante. – Cosa ci fai già in giro a quest'ora? – e si guardò istintivamente attorno cercando Arie e Dite. – Mi annoiavo e sono venuto a cercarti per giocare, così ti alleno io prima della partita! –

– Ma… – poi capì – Sei uscito da solo, e senza permesso. – Il ragazzino fece una faccia furba e rivelatrice di colpevolezza, mostrando un pezzetto di lingua. – Beh, tanto poi torno, e Dite si arrabbia, ma poi le passa. – Genzō rivide la stessa consapevolezza incosciente del piccolo S.G.G.K. e gli sfuggì un sorrisetto. Arne pensò di aver trovato nell'amico anche un complice e rivelò – Tanto mamma e Alain sono via fino a domani, e Dite non fa mai la spia. – La linguetta furba saettò nuovamente.

Il portiere responsabile disapprovò – Non ci credo proprio che Dite non ti abbia voluto accompagnare, si porta persino da studiare per farti contento… – Il bambino si strinse nelle spalle, confuso – Lo so. Stavamo per venire, poi ha telefonato Frau Maman, e dopo Dite si è chiusa in camera, e ha detto che non si usciva più. E io mi annoiavo a stare a casa. – A quell'età è davvero tutto bianco o nero, considerò Genzō.

E poi una pessima e familiare sensazione lo percorse riscuotendolo – Potevi aspettare almeno che le tornasse la voglia di uscire, però. E sono sicuro che, se glielo avessi chiesto dopo qualche minuto, ti avrebbe portato fuori lo stesso, e anche se le era passata sul serio. – Dentro di sé sorrideva per la testardaggine del piccolo uragano biondo, così simile alla sua, ma all'esterno la maschera dell'S.G.G.K. era severa; la stessa che di solito riservava a Ishizaki quando faceva il pelandrone in difesa durante gli allenamenti, che lo faceva scattare subito sull'attenti.

– Ma… Io… – protestò debolmente il bambino, che aveva ormai perso gran parte della sua spavalderia precedentemente mostrata. – Ora ti riaccompagno a casa. Punto. E non importa se Dite non fa mai la spia, perché, quando siete con lei, la responsabilità tua e di Arie è sua. E a te piacerebbe che andasse nei casini con tua madre o con Alain per colpa tua? – Bianca o nera che fosse, la spiegazione logica e dura del suo amico grande lo fece arrendere. Nemmeno a lui piaceva essere rimproverato, così fece già "_il punito_", per evitare di essere sgridato anche da Dite a casa, e rimase in silenzio.

Durante il breve tragitto fino a Schleusentwiete, Genzō non riuscì a scacciare dalla mente l'immagine di un'analoga telefonata dispotica come tante, in cui, dopo, per sfogare la tensione, era andato ad allenarsi; oppure si era rifugiato in camera sua sbattendo la porta, con il suo allenatore che in entrambi i casi lo confortava. E Tatsuo c'era sempre stato a fare da cuscinetto, ma la sua… quasi amica, oggi, non avrebbe avuto nemmeno il supporto del fratello. _~ Fra simili ci si aiuta ~_ e Niko aveva ragione.

Arnold suonò il citofono di una villetta unifamiliare, più grande di quella di Schneider. Venne ad aprire Arabella, che commentò – Dite è ancora chiusa in camera sua. – Il portiere li sospinse dentro, sospirando; fare il boy-scout non era mai stato il suo forte, ma chiese lo stesso ai gemelli di indicargli la stanza della ragazza. Bussò. Per un po' nessuna risposta, poi – Vattene! – Il suo tono era teso e decisamente piagnucolante; socchiuse l'uscio e, anche se il volume era ovattato da cuscini e coperte, sbottò – Hai ritrovato il bimbominchia, peccato: io speravo che si fosse perso del tutto, stavolta. Ora puoi anche tornare a occuparti dei fatti tuoi. Grazie e addio! – Genzō sogghignò, il caratterino della compagna era più forte delle lacrime, oppure le sue erano di rabbia. _~ Il bimbominchia? ~_ quella parola gli mancava nel suo vocabolario di tedesco.

Entrò, anche se non era stato esattamente invitato, che assaggiasse un po' della sua stessa invadenza! E uno scrollone la avrebbe sicuramente aiutata, magari facendole sfogare la rabbia e la tensione su qualcuno che fosse in grado di pararla. La stanza era decisamente quella di una femmina, ma non di Barbie, e più grande della sua; dal centro del lettone a baldacchino partì un cuscino rosa. – Non sai cosa vuol dire "Leb wohl!", Genzō? Te lo devo tradurre in giapponese? Hai fatto il tuo dovere, bravo: grazie! Ora _sayonara_, _adieu_, _farwell_, _proschaj_; **ciao e tanti saluti ar cazzo**, per dirla alla romana… – Uno scaricatore di porto internazionale, sogghignò di nuovo il portiere, rinviando il pallone di piume all'avversaria.

Notò che era piuttosto scarmigliata, con i capelli arruffati e completamente sciolti e, nonostante fosse mezza sepolta nelle coperte, era decisamente troppo svestita per i suoi gusti. Così si concentrò sull'arredamento, soppesando il disordine, non ai livelli del canile di Schneider, ma in cui si intravedeva una certa logica; incrociò le braccia al petto, tirando giù la visiera del cappellino, e attese un segnale dalla ragazza per agire.

* * *

Era un sabato mattina come tanti, in cui si stavano preparando per uscire e andare al lago. Arnold aveva ripetuto un miliardo di volte che oggi si giocava "J" contro Bremen, supplicando di portarlo a vedere la partita; anche Arabella, più per spirito di imitazione che per reale interesse, gli aveva dato man forte, così, prima di impazzire del tutto, aveva acconsentito. Non era proprio una tifosa, ma il calcio le piaceva abbastanza, e vedere giocare Karl era sempre uno spettacolo di tecnica e classe.

Poi era squillato il telefono, e mammina le aveva dato la _notiziona_. A dire il vero, la prassi era comunicare ad Alain che poi riferiva, perché lei dopo neanche tre minuti si innervosiva e cominciavano a litigare; ma quel giorno lui e Grete erano fuori per un fine-settimana romantico da bravi piccioncini, e lei si era immediatamente accorta del tono inequivocabilmente giulivo di maman, che poteva significare soltanto una cosa: nuovo fidanzato all'orizzonte. Alla fine aveva vuotato il sacco, e ben contenta di farlo.

Dite invece no, proprio per niente, perché, oltretutto, prima di buttarle giù il telefono in faccia, aveva captato la parola "figlio". Che gioia. Di nuovo un fratellastro senza nemmeno averlo scelto sul catalogo. Dopo aver dato il peggio del peggio telefonico da sei anni a questa parte, l'unica cosa che era riuscita a fare, oltre a non lanciare il cordless nel cesso, limitandosi a staccare la spina, era stata rifugiarsi in camera sua.

Quando aveva sentito il concitato bisbigliare dei gemelli, aveva subito capito che Bimbominchia sarebbe fuggito, ma non aveva avuto la forza mentale necessaria di ordinare al fisico di riacciuffarlo, così si era rassegnata al rumore della porta di casa e cancello. Ma si credeva davvero che potesse non accorgersene? Aveva sperato che l'impicciona vicina di fronte lo avesse visto uscire di nascosto (tanto era sempre dalla finestra a spiare tutti) per chiamare quindi i vigili (tanto lo faceva anche quando vedeva un cane cagare sul marciapiede); perlomeno stavolta avrebbe avuto la scusa per raccontare a Gretchen che Arnold stava diventando sempre più indisciplinato.

Ogni volta le mancava il coraggio perché quella faccina da cucciolo la rendeva tenera come il burro, e poi non voleva fare preoccupare la sua amica, che già aveva i suoi problemi con, o meglio senza, l'ex-marito disperso. Arne non aveva una figura paterna autoritaria perché Alain non era capace a fare il papà, ma solo il fratellone, e lei lo sapeva fin troppo bene, perché era proprio la prima ad approfittarsene.

E invece no, il pacco regalo formato bambino pestifero, lo aveva riportato proprio **lui**. _~ Di peggio in schifo totale. ~_ Al suono del citofono aveva formulato una preghiera al Santo Protettore dei Vigili Urbani (qualsiasi esso fosse), invece aveva riconosciuto la voce di Perfettino. Ma perché Bimbominchia non giocava a hockey? Perlomeno il suo idolo portiere sarebbe stato Yuriy… E ora _quello_ se ne stava sicuramente appoggiato con la schiena alla porta della sua stanza con le braccia conserte, con quello sguardo sempre intensamente critico e parzialmente nascosto dalla tesa del suo stronzissimo cappellino rosso abbassata. Così, immaginò di strapparglielo via dalla testa, afferrando nell'atto anche qualche ciocca dei suoi capelli di seta nera, poi arrotolarlo per bene e infilarglielo su per quel culo sempre stretto e sull'attenti.

Meditò di lanciargli un altro cuscino, ma tanto lo avrebbe parato. Sbuffò e picchiò un piccolo pugno silenzioso sul copriletto rosa. Perché proprio oggi aveva deciso di fare il "carino" con lei? La compassione era una delle cose che la mandavano più in bestia.

Dite si riscosse, e dal mucchio di coperte, cuscini e ragazza si mosse qualcosa. – Mi ero sbagliato su di te. – Lei si sollevò leggermente su un gomito e lo squadrò di sbieco con aria particolarmente furiosa. – Hello Kitty in formato gigante non c'è davvero… –

_~ Hello Kitty? ~_ Sempre più divertente, Perfettino Cabarettista! Si tirò su di scatto, si voltò e prese a tirargli contro tutto quello che si trovava a portata di mano. Cuscini, indumenti, peluches, il quaderno di _Madame_; una scatola di fazzoletti di carta vuota e poi anche quella mezza piena… Ma, prendeva proprio tutto!

La compagna adesso aveva adocchiato la sveglia sul comodino e lo stava sfidando con lo sguardo nuvoloso. _~ Provaci pure… ~_ l'occhiata che le restituì aveva uguale valore di sfida. Alla fine, ai piedi del portiere paratutto c'era un mucchietto di "palloni" inerti, e alla furia piagnucolante era rimasta come munizione soltanto un ultimo pupazzetto. Dite stava tenendo tra le mani Puffball, ancora chiusa, che, infatti, sembrava proprio una palla, ma poi decise di tirarla al ragazzo semplicemente, senza irruenza.

Genzō lo acchiappò e lo osservò curioso, poi lo rivoltò come un calzino e ne uscì una specie di topolotto bianco blu e giallo, e orrendo. – E questo _coso_ cosa sarebbe? – Lei aggrottò la fronte e lo squadrò come se fosse appena sceso da un'astronave. – È una Popples! – Sì, certo, per il portiere ora era tutto più ovvio.

– Bene, grazie dell'allenamento supplementare, Dite, mi serviva proprio – e si sistemò il cappellino. La compagna aveva ancora i chiari segni del pianto in viso, ma sembrava sbollita; gli occhi erano tornati sereni e anche i lunghi capelli scendevano tranquilli superando la vita. – Ora devo andare, così sei contenta, e puoi continuare a… – alzò le spalle, – Anzi, potresti piuttosto approfittarne per rimettere un po' d'ordine in questo casino, che non si addice proprio a una femmina. –

Come osava…? Era stato proprio lui ad iniziare…! La nuova ondata di rabbia si placò quando lo fissò e scorse un sogghigno. – Grazie, Genzō. Di tutto. E davvero, stavolta. Ma ora smamma, prima che mi venga voglia di farti un gestaccio poco femminile… – aggiunse con tono ora più tranquillo e vagamente ironico. Poi si pulì la faccia con un lembo della maglia che indossava. – Che avrei anche da fare, sai, mi è appena venuto in mente che di là c'è un bimbominchia evaso da castigare… –

Si alzò dal letto e sparì nella stanza comunicante; Genzō sentì l'acqua del rubinetto che scorreva. La "Principessa sul Pisello" aveva anche il bagno privato. Ritornò con un asciugamano rosa in mano e l'espressione che finalmente era ridiventata quella solita da scimmietta curiosa e provocatrice. – Sei ancora qui? –

Dite vide un sorriso sul suo volto, ma di quelli veri, rari, che trasformavano l'odioso e ombroso portiere in un ragazzo normale ma capace di un gesto _davvero_ 'carino' come quello che aveva appena fatto con lei. – Che ne dici se mi porto via… Bimbominchia? Così si scalmana alla partita, e poi lo puoi seviziare a piacere. – La ragazza inarcò un sopracciglio dubbioso, e lui fece spallucce – Non credo possa distruggere gli spalti. –

Genzō la vide rilassarsi del tutto, per poi fissarlo intensamente con sincera gratitudine, con un sorriso di quelli che si rivolge a un amico che ti ha dato una mano. – Guarda che se poi lo uccidi, io non ti fornisco nessuna attenuante! – E quella specie di accordo fu siglato con un semplice accenno di intesa con la testa per entrambi.

Il portiere tornò in soggiorno e comunicò al condannato che la sua esecuzione sarebbe stata rinviata al dopo partita, che ne fu entusiasta, mentre la gemella protestava – E io? – Il suo spirito da boy-scout odierno, però, non prevedeva il "_due al prezzo di uno_". – Tu ed io li raggiungiamo più tardi ok, Arie? – Si voltò: Dite era nel vano della porta della sua stanza, ancora troppo svestita, così le diede le spalle e raggiunse l'ingresso di casa, con Arnold che gli trotterellava dietro tutto contento e Arabella che sbuffava.

Poi, mentre apriva l'uscio, venne colpito alla testa da qualcosa di morbido, e una stella filante di carta igienica rosa lo avvolse. La ragazza era riuscita ad arrivargli alle spalle senza farsi sentire dal suo fine udito. – Questa non l'hai parata! Ho segnato una rete al Super Great Goal Keeper! – ridacchiò con la sua solita aria scaltra. Genzō sorrise di nuovo – Vorrà dire che rimedierò non prendendo nessun _goal vero_ in campo, allora… – le fece l'occhiolino – E tu ed io, ora, siamo di nuovo pari: uno a uno. Palla al centro. – Era vero, considerò Dite fra sé, oggi l'Amico Perfettino le aveva restituito il favore, come aveva fatto lei durante l'ora di punizione, e si arrese: – Hai ragione tu! –

Ma, prima di congedarli definitivamente, si rivolse al "Bimbominchia" – E tu, sappi, che non l'hai ancora mica passata liscia… Dopo ti faccio diventare il culo rosso come il berretto del tuo S.G.G.K.! – La sorellina sghignazzò finalmente anche lei contenta che il fratello sarebbe stato comunque castigato, che, come prevedibile, chinò lo sguardo e fece quella faccia da cucciolo affranto che il portiere ben conosceva; così lo sistemò subito – Ah, no, non ci provare. La punizione, stavolta, te la meriti tutta! –

Infine, un cenno con il capo di Genzō e un saluto con la mano di Dite, ma forse, oggi, i due vicini di banco part-time avevano iniziato a considerarsi davvero amici.

-

* * *

**Credits e Note:**

**ZDF:** Zweites Deutsches Fernsehen (trad. Seconda Televisione Tedesca);  
il secondo canale televisivo pubblico tedesco, equivalente alla nostra Rai Due.  
E, come al solito, per il disclaimer sui personaggi famosi, leggetevi, nell'indice, il quarto paragrafo delle _Premesse_.

* * *

Citazione ed esplicito riferimento a "La principessa sul pisello" nota fiaba di Hans Christian Andersen.

* * *

**Puffball Popple:** pupazzo della serie "Popples" | © American Greetings, Mattel

* * *

Nel prossimo capitolo verrà trasmessa in diretta la "telecronaca" dell'incontro "Jünger HSV" vs. "Werder Bremen"


	28. Resurrection

Bene, avete ricaricato la tessera Premium di _rieduchescional ciannel Arpia_? Oppure vorreste essere in gradinata?  
Affrettatevi, allora, che magari davanti allo stadio c'è un bagarino con ancora qualche biglietto disponibile!

**Avvertenza****:** rispetto al manga, ho cambiato a mio uso e consumo narrativo i numeri delle maglie.  
Quindi, per comodità, vi anticipo un piccolo promemoria della formazione titolare della _mia_ "J-HSV":  
**attaccanti:** Schneider [ 9 ] | Klaus [ 8 ] | Yara [ 11 ] – **centrocampisti:** Kaltz [ 10 ] | Briegel [ 7 ] | Himmel [ 6 ]  
**difensori:** Meier [ 5 ] | Gongers [ 4 ] | Hannes [ 2 ] | Lintz [ 3 ] – **portieri:** | Hans [ 1 ] Wakabayashi [ 12 ]  
E anche i due unici nominati del Werder Bremen hanno subito una lieve modifica, quindi: Margas [ 9 ] | Schester [ 10 ]

Ascolto consigliato: **How Much Is The Fish?** di _Scooter_

* * *

Coach Bähr passò in rassegna i giocatori, uno per uno, camminando per lo spogliatoio e tormentando con due dita il moschino. Poi si riscosse e dalla tasca tirò fuori le calamite a forma di frutta che usava per schierare la formazione.

– In attacco, Schneider, Klaus e Yara – e appiccicò alla lavagna magnetica tre limoni. – Centrocampo, Briegel e Himmel – due mele; poi prese una pera – Kaltz, tu segui lo schema e resta un poco arretrato in difesa: ti occuperai personalmente di Schester, ovunque si trovi nella nostra metà campo. – Herri annuì. L'allenatore osservò per un attimo i frutti che teneva in mano, poi sistemò tre arance – Per voi tre in difesa – si rivolse a Gongers, Hannes e Lintz, – marcatura a zona come al solito; tu, invece, – indicò Meier "il pompelmo", – starai incollato a Margas come una pulce su un cane. – Anche lui annuì. – Ma, per i contrasti nel gioco aereo, affidatevi a… – si interruppe soppesando i restanti fruttini, poi scelse la banana, che attaccò in porta.

– Wakabayashi! – Tutti rimasero di sasso, perché Hans e i portieri precedenti erano sempre stati "l'uva". Genzō assentì silenziosamente e rivolse lo sguardo alla scimmia, che strizzò l'occhio e con il labiale disse – Sei una grossa banana! – Karl-Heinz era rimasto impassibile appoggiato al suo armadietto. Poi Coach Bähr confermò le ultime disposizioni: per il primo tempo avrebbero dovuto lasciare la regia della difesa nelle mani guantate del nipponico e bloccare completamente il gioco degli avversari a centrocampo, non permettendo a Margas e Schester di avvicinarsi a distanza di tiro sufficiente. Mentre per i restanti quarantacinque minuti la pera Kaltz sarebbe tornata al suo ruolo primario di centrocampista '_da_ sfondamento', favorendo, alternativamente, il Capitano e il suo _FireShot_, oppure Yara di testa sottorete.

Alla fine, come sempre, lasciò ai suoi ragazzi quel minuto o due da soli per creare lo spirito di squadra. Tutti gli sguardi, in particolare quelli degli "effequattro", erano puntati sulla banana, sia quella calamitata che quella in carne, ossa e cappellino. Hans e Klaus fecero per uscire, ma il Kaiser del Calcio e dei Cafoni si risvegliò proprio nel momento in cui la porta si stava aprendo, e, con un rapido balzo canino, scattò in avanti e la richiuse con un calcio volante; poi vi si appoggiò e guardò tutti quanti.

_~ Diamo il via alle danze… ~_ come se in quel momento fossero stati alla festa nuziale di Franz e Sissi. – Non ho proprio voglia di ripetere cose inutilmente ovvie; riassunto: giochiamo contro il Bremen e dobbiamo vincere. E chiunque di voi che ha intenzione di cagare fuori dal vasino… Domani mattina vengo personalmente di casa in casa e mi porto dietro sale e cucchiaino per rompervi la testa e mangiarmi la vostra pappa di cervello a colazione, come un bell'uovo alla coque. – Poi aprì l'uscio, invitando con un gesto da valletto imperiale, ad andare tutti nel sotterraneo, e gelò ogni "effequattro" che gli passò accanto con un lampo eloquentemente azzurro.

– Quanto mi piace il Kaiser Dominatore! – sghignazzò Kaltz, che si beccò un calcio nel deretano e squittì – Sì, che bello! Dai, ancora, mon Capitaine, che mi piace quando mi sodomizzi! – La sua voce da _Monsieur__ checcà_ si perse nel corridoio e Schneider afferrò la sua 'banana giapponese' per un braccio. – Con te sarebbe come mangiare un uovo sodo, Genzō, ma il concetto è identico: vedi di fare sparire le palle alla Houdini senza badare alla "frutta marcia", oppure ti sbuccio. Intesi? – Il portiere evitò di rispondergli verbalmente, per non rischiare di essere _sodomizzato_ anche lui, e si limitò ad annuire e calcare per bene il cappellino in testa.

Il Kaiser attese finché Wakabayashi non fu sparito nel sotterraneo, per espirare: il Primo Editto Imperiale Schneider dell'anno MCMLXXXV era stato decretato, nonché ufficialmente declamato; adesso poteva solo augurarsi che lo schema funzionasse anche in campo, e non soltanto nella sua testa. Poi anche lui si avviò.

* * *

Lo 'stadio' regolamentare era gremito: c'era veramente tutta Poppenbüttel, e anche un bel pezzo di Amburgo, poiché "Jünger HSV" vs. "Werder Bremen" era davvero l'incontro dell'anno, e sarebbe stato persino trasmesso sul canale sportivo nazionale. Infatti, le due squadre si trovavano ancora nel sotterraneo, insieme alla terna arbitrale, in attesa che finissero gli spot pubblicitari e il telecronista cominciasse ad annunciare le formazioni per uscire in campo. Quei classici cinque minuti di massima tensione e fibrillazione da scaricare poi sull'erba che profumava di sfida.

– Ehi, avete accolto un profugo di Hiroshima? – commentò beffardamente Margas, che fissava l'S.G.G.K. appoggiato mollemente al muro, – State attenti che magari è ancora radioattivo! – e tutto il Bremen sghignazzò. Il portiere non si scompose dalla sua posizione immobile e impassibile, ma il sangue già ribolliva. – Non parlare troppo a vanvera, o i piccioni potrebbero cagarti in bocca, Manfrina! – lo liquidò Kaltz. – Toh… Alla scimmia hanno insegnato a dire banana! – rincarò Schester.

Hermann guardò Genzō, che ghignò, e gli amburghesi scoppiarono tutti in una risata; ovviamente i "musicanti" erano ignari della formazione a fruttini della "J". – Franz, hai prenotato una plastica facciale? – intervenne il Kaiser – Che magari le tue donnine non ti guardano più, con i segni dei tacchetti su quella faccia da culo che hai… – I due capitani si guardarono pericolosamente. L'arbitro sbirciò l'orologio e intimò – Vogliamo usare tutta questa grinta in campo? – E i ventidue e spiccioli tornarono ad attendere in silenzio; poi l'altoparlante scandì – Damen und Herren… –

La doppia porta si spalancò e le due squadre si ritrovarono nel chiarore mezzo grigio di una tipica giornata amburghese nuvolosa che però non avrebbe dovuto promettere pioggia, secondo le previsioni meteorologiche. E dentro il frastuono delle tifoserie che incitavano, cantavano inni e sottolineavano il nome e il numero di ogni giocatore che veniva chiamato dall'annunciatore con boati esultanti, oppure con fischi, a seconda del lato di gradinata in cui trovavano.

I soliti riti: scambio di gagliardetti, strette di mano, lancio della monetina e scelta del campo; il calcio di inizio sarebbe toccato agli ospiti. Genzō era nella sua "tana" tra i pali, perfetto nel suo ambiente naturale come un lupo nella tundra, fiero e concentrato come se fosse in attesa di andare a caccia della sua preda; sentiva gli schiamazzi dietro nel parterre come ovattati. Sbirciò il bimbominchia affidato temporaneamente al preparatore atletico, che dalla panchina si agitava euforico, sperando che l'uomo, e padre di famiglia, riuscisse a non sopprimerlo prima della fine dell'incontro.

L'occhio gli cadde poi sulla figuretta identica sugli spalti, proprio sopra di loro, che lo salutava con la manina. E accanto a lei Dite, che mimò con il labiale – In bocca al lupo, S.G.G.K.! – Fece un cenno di ringraziamento toccando appena la tesa e rispondendo allo stesso modo – Crepi! – Continuò a guardarsi attorno: era come un mare nero e blu, ma in un punto spiccava un quadratino bianco con un sole rosso al centro.

Gli otaku erano tutti lì: Joch, Imma, Mika, Bert, Willi, Lemmi e tutto il resto del gruppo, persino Aileas e Taisiya, che sventolavano una bandierina giapponese, mentre gli altri facevano gesti e schiamazzi per attirare la sua attenzione. Certo, mancava la presenza solida di Tatsuo, e un po' gli dispiacque; ma tutti i suoi amici e… amiche erano lì per lui. Sistemò la visiera per salutare, chiuse gli occhi e inspirò profondamente.

**_The chase... is better than the catch_**

L'arbitro fischiò, e subito Schester toccò per Margas, che passò di nuovo per il suo capitano e partirono all'attacco. Triangolazione veloce del Bremen; ma Kaltz e Meier scattarono immediatamente e la palla venne affidata al numero otto, che non trovò sbocchi, perché Hannes lo bloccò sulla fascia destra. Così rinviò indietro per _Shireito_ Franz, la "Torre di Controllo", ma Hermann lo anticipò spazzando in avanti verso Klaus, che era smarcato. Il tridente amburghese avanzò fino al limite dell'area di rigore, ma la difesa avversaria non era inferiore tecnicamente.

Lo schema del Kaiser resse, e le azioni, per i primi venti minuti di gioco, furono un continuo scambio a centrocampo; nessuno riusciva a superare. L'S.G.G.K. osservava e registrava ogni passaggio muovendo la zona della _sua_ difesa dove intravedeva degli spiragli potenzialmente pericolosi. Gongers e Hannes non erano degli incapaci, solo abituati alla diversa regia di Hans, che tendeva ad intervenire nel momento in cui gli avversari si avvicinavano troppo, perciò rispondevano più lentamente agli ordini.

Lintz, invece, si era subito adattato, infatti, ogni tanto gli lanciava uno sguardo e poi seguiva le sue indicazioni alla lettera; dopo un po' non aveva nemmeno più dovuto chiamarlo, bastava fischiare. In un certo senso si sentiva un po' come Jiří in area blu, con il suo codice fatto di latrati e richiami da lepre.

_**Transforming the tunes  
we need your support**_

Gongers venne saltato abilmente dal numero sette avversario, che riuscì a passare al centro per l'alto attaccante tedesco; una minima crepa nella zona che bastò per un pericolosissimo contropiede. Di nuovo, Margas e Schester triangolarono, dribblando rapidamente i difensori amburghesi; Kaltz arrancava, cercando di star loro dietro, finché un pallonetto preciso non finì proprio nel mezzo dell'area di rigore. Herri, più basso e inferiore tecnicamente nei salti, non arrivò; Meier, inaspettatamente, si fece da parte seguendo lo schema, e _Kakudanto_ Manfred, la "Testata Nucleare", si erse nella sua massima elevazione pensando di avere un'ottima palla goal.

Ma non sapeva che oggi le nuvole su Amburgo venivano dal Giappone, e una mano guantata di nero giunse sulla sfera prima della sua chioma bionda; poi, letteralmente, sparì. Genzō toccò appena il pallone con la mano sinistra, e, prima di aver raggiunto l'erba con gli scarpini, l'aveva fatta passare dietro la schiena, aggiustando poi con la destra e riacciuffandola di nuovo con la mano del diavolo, che, immediatamente, la diresse verso Lintz. Il difensore era rimasto stupefatto, tanto quanto l'attaccante del Bremen, ma si riprese subito e scattò in avanti, passando al centro per Briegel. E il contropiede della "J" avanzò temibile verso la metà campo avversaria.

_**If you've got the breath back  
it's a first page of the second chapter**_

Un boato esultante proruppe dal parterre, sugli spalti sventolarono bandiere e sciarpe; l'annunciatore commentò la magnifica uscita del portiere giapponese, sbagliando il nome, per poi sperticarsi in lodi, decidendo allora di chiamarlo, più semplicemente, "il numero dodici". L'S.G.G.K. non aveva voluto apposta indossare la maglietta con il Numero Uno, seppur agognata, perché _dodici_ erano gli anni che avrebbe compiuto proprio domani, e, scaramanticamente, aveva deciso che quel numero gli avrebbe portato fortuna. Si aggiustò il berretto mentre tornava alla sua tana.

Nel frattempo Klaus e Yara triangolavano a centrocampo; il Kaiser si smarcò rapido dal suo difensore e scattò verso la metà avversaria, Kaltz intuì l'azione e distrasse la zona del Bremen portandosi pure lui in avanti. Ma la finta dell'attaccante amburghese tornò di nuovo al collega, che sulle palle alte era inferiore soltanto allo stesso Margas, e invece questi a sua volta fintò di testa per il Capitano libero sulla sinistra. Tiro in rovesciata di Schneider: una "ola" esultante sulle gradinate, smorzata in delusione quando il numero tre avversario deviò con la punta del piede verso il fallo laterale.

Sulla fascia destra, però, stava correndo una scimmia, che intercettò e subito rimise al centro, appena dentro l'area di rigore. **FireShot****!** Che purtroppo fece tremare soltanto il palo e finì oltre la porta; il passaggio di Hermann era stato troppo angolato a causa della posizione fortunosa, ma i due amici, imprecando simultaneamente, si strinsero brevemente la mano. Rimessa lunga dal fondo dell'estremo difensore, che raggiunse Schester, che, non avendo più il suo cane da guardia, poté avanzare indisturbato fino al limite dell'area amburghese. Ma la pulce-pompelmo Meier non mollava Margas un istante, e il regista dovette ripiegare sul solito numero sette.

**_We're breaking the rules_**

Il lupo fiutò la minaccia e mandò le tre arance a fare il loro dovere, e le maglie della zona questa volta non si ruppero. Il capitano del Bremen ricevette di nuovo palla, ma adesso lo stecchino era lì pronto a dare fastidio; un duro contrasto fra i due numeri dieci e l'arbitro fischiò una punizione a sfavore della J-HSV. L'S.G.G.K. fece sistemare una barriera da tre; batté il numero undici e Schester scattò rapido al centro dell'area, più che intenzionato a tirare direttamente in porta.

**_You won't ever stop this_**

E invece si trovò davanti un grosso muro rosso e nero, che bloccò la sfera al petto con entrambe le mani, e la Torre di Controllo, sbilanciata, finì sdraiata sull'erba, mentre il portiere lo saltava senza troppo sbattimento e rinviava immediatamente lungo, perché, nel frattempo, aveva scorto una testolina bionda che correva.

**_The chase... is better than the catch!_**

Dalla panchina, coach, secondo e bimbominchia si sbracciavano esultanti: mancavano giusto due minuti alla fine del primo tempo, e, forse, quell'ultimo gioco avrebbe potuto sbloccare il risultato in favore della squadra di casa. Le tribune fibrillavano. L'Artigiano precedette un "musicante" che stava per intercettare e spiazzò la difesa appoggiando lateralmente per Yara. Ma il Kaiser era di nuovo ben marcato da due energumeni, l'azione sfumò in fallo laterale e l'arbitro fischiò.

* * *

Spogliatoio. – Ottimo lavoro ragazzi! – L'adrenalina di tutti era ancora a mille. – Avete fatto gioco di squadra e lo schema ha sortito l'effetto voluto. Peccato soltanto per quel primo tiro, Schneider. Wakabayashi: sono proprio soddisfatto, continua così. – Coach Bähr grattò la barba e sorrise – Adesso passiamo alla fase due. – Mentre EmmentHans era una maschera di pietra. Genzō ricevette un'energica pacca sulla schiena e si girò.

– Gli incantesimi giapponesi allora funzionano! – Michael gli strizzò l'occhio. Sogghignò facendo spallucce; mentre beveva, scorse un'occhiataccia di Klaus diretta proprio al collega attaccante, che, però, accertatosi che il Mister stesse guardando altrove, tese un fotti dito al numero otto. E il portiere, da sotto la visiera, sorrise.

I fruttini vennero ridisposti sulla lavagna, dopodiché furono un'altra volta in campo, e il calcio di inizio toccava a loro. Adesso, però, il Bremen era molto più aggressivo, e incominciarono a fioccare i contropiede; Margas era lanciatissimo, e Schester, non essendo più costretto dal guinzaglio di Kaltz, indirizzava efficacemente ogni volta precisi assist al limite dell'area di rigore. Le maglie della difesa amburghese per un pezzo ressero, ma poi il solito numero sette riuscì a fregare Hannes.

Lintz rispose immediatamente a un breve fischio dell'S.G.G.K. e si buttò letteralmente sul capitano avversario, che provò a passare all'alto attaccante, ma il tiro fu frettoloso e Meier intercettò, poi passò all'indietro per il portiere, che, senza esitare un secondo, individuò Kaltz e rinviò lungo. Stavolta fu una specie di _Blond__ Combi_ a travolgere centrocampo e difesa del Bremen: erano inarrestabili!

Hermann all'ultimo momento fintò per Yara, che superò di una spanna il suo marcatore e passò all'indietro di testa in una zona di campo apparentemente sguarnita, ma in cui saettò un fulmine biondo, e non proprio dalle nuvole. **FireShot****!**

**_Sunshine in the air!_**

Quel tiro, invece, fece tremare tutta la porta e gonfiò la rete: 1-0. Coach Bähr agitava euforico un pugno in aria, il bimbominchia era saltato in braccio al preparatore atletico, mentre tribune e gradinate erano in delirio. Il Kaiser fece un rapido giro d'onore sotto la curva con l'indice alzato, e la tifoseria rispose con stelle filanti di carta igienica. E la bandierina bianca e rossa continuava a risaltare nel mare nero e blu.

_**Come on! Everybody!  
Come on! Together!**_

Il telecronista nel frattempo raccontava esaltatissimo l'azione che gli schermi stavano riproponendo alla moviola, e concesse di nuovo numerose lodi a quel numero dodici che dirigeva magistralmente la difesa amburghese. Dire che le facce dei "musicanti" erano incazzose al massimo, era un blando eufemismo.

Infatti, reagirono istantaneamente. Il gioco aggressivo dei rivali fu però efficacemente contrastato dalla zona e dalla regia del lupo; ma, a un certo punto, da centrocampo partì un'azione pericolosa dei soliti Schester e Margas, e a ruota seguivano il sette, l'otto e l'undici. L'S.G.G.K. analizzava e sorvegliava, ma friggeva nella tana perché affamato di azione diretta, perciò esultò mentalmente.

Meier e Lintz reagirono simultaneamente a un doppio fischio che proveniva dalla propria porta, e un varco si aprì in area di rigore; l'assist del capitano del Bremen partì alto, e Testata Nucleare saltò come una cavalletta. _~ Non crederci troppo! ~_ e contemporaneamente anche Genzō balzò, bloccando con una mano. Margas colpì lo stesso, nel tentativo di sbilanciare il portiere, ma il pallone sparì ancora una volta: si ritrovarono entrambi a terra con la sfera che era riapparsa sotto il braccio del nipponico, mentre il berretto era svolazzato via.

Il tedesco sputò per terra, stizzito. L'S.G.G.K. si rialzò subito e caricò il rinvio, ma il numero sette si fece rapidamente sotto in scivolata; lo saltò comunque agilmente e indirizzò a centrocampo verso Briegel. Schester, che nel frattempo era arretrato, riuscì ad intercettare, così, di nuovo, partì il contropiede.

Stavolta la triangolazione con il numero undici bucò la zona e partì un potente destro del capitano avversario in direzione dell'angolo in basso a sinistra; Gongers ci mise la punta dello scarpino e ottenne l'effetto, involontario, di angolare ancora di più il tiro.

Un balzo soltanto non bastava, non ci sarebbe arrivato; mano destra a terra, un colpo di reni, poi l'S.G.G.K. slittò sull'erba, come fosse stato ghiaccio. Riuscì a deviare di pugno, ma, ovviamente, non a trattenere, e la palla finì tra i piedi del solito sette, che fornì un altissimo traversone sulla destra, dove c'era Margas completamente smarcato. Si rialzò velocemente e abbaiò, e Lintz riuscì a disturbarlo giusto l'ultimo istante prima di tirare. L'attaccante fintò abilmente e si portò ancora più sotto rete palla al piede.

Era di nuovo faccia a faccia con il temibile avversario. _~ Fatti sotto! ~_ Ma con la coda dell'occhio scorse un biondo movimento alla _sua_ destra, e decise di rimanere dov'era. Infatti, il numero nove del Bremen aveva efficacemente e prontamente evitato il suo diretto marcatore Meier, che era riuscito a piazzarsi, ma non in tempo utile, e la sfera era finita di nuovo sul destro della Torre di Controllo, che però non aveva fatto i conti con l'istinto del lupo e mirò all'angolo in alto a destra della porta amburghese.

Di nuovo un rapido salto, poi un altro rinvio di pugno, ma c'era troppa folla in area, doveva assolutamente spazzare via; ancora il numero sette: bisognava neutralizzarlo al più presto. Da terra latrò nuovamente e stavolta rispose la scimmia, che arginò prontamente il suo antagonista numero dieci, mentre un altro fulmine biondo piovve, ma fra le gambe del possessore di palla, che finalmente fu spedita in calcio d'angolo.

Infine la mano pallidina del Kaiser entrò nella sua visuale e la afferrò per rialzarsi del tutto. – Rimettiti il berretto e fa' attenzione a Manfrina. – Il Capitano fece l'occhiolino e lui annuì; sistemò la macedonia intera in difesa: a una manciata di minuti dalla fine era meglio non rischiare. Poi attesero il fischio dell'arbitro. Il dannato numero sette saltellava alla sua sinistra; un breve cenno a Lintz, che alzò il pollice; ora sarebbe stata responsabilità sua. Batté l'undici: cross in area, sforbiciata di Schester ma Kaltz stava aggrappato alla sua maglia, piede contro piede e la palla finì alta.

Il lupo non si mosse tenendo d'occhio Margas, che saltò e, infatti, come se lo sentisse sottopelle, non tirò in porta ma passò al numero otto, che guardò il suo capitano bloccato dalla pera e avanzò in area. Era stato tentato di uscire, ma aveva frenato l'istinto: le mischie in area blu gli avevano insegnato a scrutare dietro le armature in cerca di potenziali pericoli. E lo vide: un difensore aveva approfittato della confusione.

Genzō non guardava la palla, adesso, ma gli avversari, e l'azione concitata e disperata si disegnò precisa nella sua testa, e sapeva esattamente cosa doveva fare.

Retropassaggio dell'otto verso l'outsider, che carambolò immediatamente la sfera sulla Torre di Controllo. Hermann non mollava l'osso ma Schester era determinato; riuscì a girarsi quel tanto che bastava per ritornare la palla sull'undici. Le pupille dell'S.G.G.K. saettavano da un punto all'altro dell'area aspettando il _momento_. Margas si liberò di Meier e scattò, persino Yara era intervenuto a contrastare, ma non a caso l'attaccante era chiamato Testata Nucleare; si elevarono entrambi per raggiungere il traversone, e sicuramente lui avrebbe avuto la meglio sul suo compagno di squadra.

Genzō contò mentalmente fino a tre per valutare il tempo del suo salto e gli arrivò alle spalle come un nero presagio, mentre il numero nove prendeva ancora le misure per insaccare laggiù, nell'angolo opposto a quello dove il portiere avversario era ancora fermo. _~ Pessimi riflessi, giapponese… ~_ sogghignò sicuro del goal del pareggio. E invece se lo ritrovò all'improvviso ancora una volta addosso, anche se stavolta la palla non sparì, ma rimase attaccata ai suoi guantoni. Fischio finale dell'arbitro.

**_Resurrection!_**

Il boato sugli spalti coprì ogni altro rumore. Genzō si aggiustò il cappellino sulla testa e sorrise: ora poteva rilassarsi, perché aveva superato l'esame. I compagni di squadra esultavano, e i "musicanti" erano tutti attoniti e immobili, ognuno rimasto nella sua ultima posizione in campo, come in un bizzarro finale di "Un… due, tre: Stella!".

Karl-Heinz Schneider tornò sotto la curva a prendersi i meritati applausi, mentre sugli schermi venivano riproposte le azioni più spettacolari di quella partita avvincente e combattuta, e l'annunciatore commentò ogni giocatore della J-HSV nelle sue personali prodezze. Dedicò ampio spazio al Kaiser e al suo _FireShot_, che aveva bruciato la rete avversaria, al solito Artigiano Kaltz, ma anche alla difesa e il suo estremo pilastro, che avevano fatto muro impenetrabile per tutti i novanta minuti dell'incontro, continuando a chiamarlo per numero e non per nome.

E, come volesse scusarsi, regalò anche a lui un soprannome di tutto rispetto, che non sfigurava affatto con S.G.G.K.: _Shugoshin_, "La Divinità Custode". Wakabayashi Genzō, il fenomenale portiere paratutto venuto dal lontano Giappone, da quel giorno sarebbe stato riconosciuto dai Tedeschi anche come il "Guardiano della Porta di Amburgo".

* * *

I giornalisti si erano accalcati dalla panchina, e Coach Bähr iniziò la sua conferenza stampa. Genzō andò a sottrarre bimbominchia al povero preparatore atletico, che, probabilmente, era diventato nel frattempo sordo. Dagli spalti avevano cominciato a riversarsi amici e parenti dei giocatori della "J": Generale e Colonnello Schneider con Marie, il Pidocchio insieme a un gruppetto di suoi coetanei, a cui Herri intimò di stare lontano, con, però, un sogghigno di compiacimento fraterno dietro lo stecchino; una ragazza di 8ªB che conosceva di vista andò incontro a Michael Yara e gli stampò un bacio sulle labbra. Gli otaku in massa lo raggiunsero e lo accerchiarono.

– E quella da dove è uscita? – indicò la bandierina, che non aveva smesso un attimo di sventolare il suo sole rosso. Tutti assieme si appropriarono del merito dell'idea ma Taisiya intervenne sottolineando di essere l'unica che sapesse cucire. Dite e Arabella si avvicinarono rimanendo un po' a distanza, ma poi la bambina si staccò dalla mano della ragazza per raggiungere il suo gemello e anche loro due si unirono al gruppo.

I giocatori furono richiamati per fare le foto di rito che sarebbero uscite sull'edizione domenicale del giornale sportivo locale, nelle pagine dedicate alle giovanili. Trovarsi sotto i flash era una novità per il portiere, ma si godette insieme agli altri il momento di celebrità, rispondendo a qualche domanda dei giornalisti.

Poi gli amici attirarono la sua attenzione e ritornò da loro; si stavano già mettendo d'accordo per andare in fumetteria. La "J" avrebbe festeggiato ufficialmente la vittoria e il secondo posto in classifica la sera in pizzeria ad Amburgo, quindi concordò con gli altri di attenderlo fuori dallo stadio e si avviò per andare a farsi una bella doccia.

Vide Dite strattonare Arne, che protestava supplicante. – Andate già via? – Lei rispose ridacchiando – Sì, devo menarlo, ricordi? – Il bimbominchia sbuffò pestando un piede – No! Io voglio… – Era stato insolitamente poco esagitato, in quegli ultimi minuti di dopo partita, e adesso era riesploso. – E allora chiediglielo! Sei così faccia da culo, che quando fai il timido diventi ridicolo! – sbottò la ragazza. Genzō sollevò un sopracciglio, il bimbo abbassò lo sguardo e rimase zitto; la compagna alzò gli occhi al cielo e spiegò – Vuole un autografo di Karl, e non ha il coraggio di andare a chiederlo di persona… –

Il portiere sorrise – Allora dai, andiamo! – Arnold sgranò gli occhioni adoranti – Mi ci porti? Davvero? Sei troppo un mito S.G.G.K.! – si aggrappò al suo braccio e trotterellò felice. – Ehi, Capitano! Ho qui un tuo piccolo ammiratore che… – Il Kaiser aveva fatto una faccia strana, così si voltò e vide che il bimbominchia si era improvvisamente intimidito rimanendo nascosto dietro la sua schiena; lo sollevò di peso e lo rimise a terra davanti a Schneider – …che voleva conoscerti di persona. –

Karl-Heinz tese la mano – Ciao, Arnold! Ti sei divertito a stare in panchina? – Il bimbo, con una faccia da cinema, sussurrò – Come fai a sapere come mi chiamo? – Ovvio, essendo il figlio dell'unica ortopedica dell'unico poliambulatorio a Poppenbüttel… Ma il Kaiser quando voleva era un imperatore di stile, con sicuramente più dimestichezza di lui con i fratellini. – Io mi tengo sempre informato sui giovani talenti della Poppen SC; magari ci rincontreremo la prossima primavera durante i provini. – Fece l'occhiolino.

Arne spalancò ancora di più occhi e bocca – Davvero? – Poi il bimbominchia esaltato riprese possesso del bambino intimidito dalla presenza del suo idolo Kaiser e cominciò a parlare a raffica. – Sì, perché, quest'anno ero ancora troppo piccolo per i pulcini, ma, a marzo ci puoi scommettere che passo le selezioni! Anch'io porto il numero nove, come te, e… – Genzō tentò di arginare l'esondazione del fiume Voll – Ehi, ma tu non avevi qualcosa di importante da chiedere al Capitano? –

– Ecco, sì, ma…! Scheiße! Non ho la penna, e nemmeno un foglio… – Fece per tornare da Dite e recuperare l'occorrente per il suo autografo ma Karl-Heinz lo bloccò – Invece che ne dici di questa? – e si tolse la maglietta, rimanendo a torso nudo. Il piccolo ebbe un solo microistante di stupore e smarrimento, poi la afferrò immediatamente, giulivo e festante, ed esclamò – La maglia Numero Nove del Kaiser del Calcio! E ora è mia! –

Portiere e attaccante si scambiarono un'occhiata divertita, e, dalla gradinata ancora abbastanza gremita di tifosi, scaturirono urletti di femminile approvazione. I due amici diressero contemporaneamente lo sguardo verso un nutrito gruppo di ammiratrici del Kaiser, che dimostrarono di aver gradito l'improvvisato spogliarello con risolini e fischi di apprezzamento. E dalle più grandi giunse un – Via anche i calzoncini, Capitano! –

Karl-Heinz aggrottò fronte e sopracciglia e sbuffò – Mm che palle! Se avessi il fucile da caccia di Opa, tutte quelle oche la smetterebbero di starnazzare… – Genzō condivise mentalmente il concetto, sogghignò e rivolse uno sguardo solidale al Capitano, mentre dall'alto arrivava una nuova esortazione – Numero dodici, facci vedere qualcosa anche tu! – Il portiere imitò inconsapevolmente la stessa faccia del Kaiser. Herri, che si era avvicinato ai due amici per salutare, commentò – Certo che siete proprio messi male voi due, Cip e Ciop! Lassù c'è pesce in abbondanza… – fece il gesto di usare la canna da pesca – Un'esca e via! – poi scosse la testa succhiando malizioso lo stecchino.

Karl e Genzō si limitarono a guardarlo seccati, poi Schneider fu chiamato dai familiari e si accomiatò. Herri si lamentò – A me non chiedono di togliere i vestiti, e nemmeno uno straccio di autografo; la vita è ingiusta! –

Il portiere lo canzonò un po' e poi anche loro due si separarono. Il bimbominchia nel frattempo era tornato da Dite per mettere al sicuro la sua Reliquia di Imperatore, supplicandola di infilarla in borsa. La ragazza teneva un lembo della divisa del Capitano con la punta di indice e pollice, con il naso arricciato in una smorfia schifata e un sopracciglio sollevato. – Eh, certo! Non vedevo proprio l'ora di avere a portata di odore la maglietta sudata di Karl! – Poi acconsentì.

Gli otaku lo sollecitarono ad andare a cambiarsi, dato che anche lui non era proprio fresco di bucato… Genzō meditò un istante, poi chiese – Perché non vi unite a noi? – prima guardò lei, poi il gruppo. Jochem esitò – Beh… – Dite anche – Veramente… – Arnold e Arabella supplicarono – Dai, ti prego! – Mika si avvicinò alla compagna e le sussurrò qualcosa all'orecchio, e lei, guardando verso di lui, sorrise e accettò.

-

* * *

**Credits e Note:**

How Much Is The Fish? | No Time to Chill, Scooter – 1998 | © Club Tools

Il titolo di questo sottocapitolo è la parola finale, appunto, del brano indicato, per sottolineare la "resurrezione", non solo della J-HSV o dell'SGGK come portiere, ma di Genzo come persona, e anche della stessa Dite proprio grazie al suo aiuto in un momento difficile.

* * *

Citazione ed esplicito riferimento a "I musicanti di Brema" nota fiaba dei Fratelli Grimm.

* * *

Come già scrissi nelle note della shot "**Il sogno che ci unisce**", qui, nella mia storia, Schneider indossa il Numero Nove, e questo perché, dato che siamo dentro i tre anni di "buco" lasciati da Takahashi-sensei, il Kaiser potrebbe essere ancora un tipo di attaccante più 'puro' rispetto a quando lo vediamo durante l'International Jr. Youth di Parigi; inoltre, il _mio_ centrocampista, regista e Numero Dieci della "J" altri non poteva essere che la Scimmia.

* * *

Sono stati bravi i "fruttini"? Direi che una certa _banana_ giapponese ha fatto la sua porca figura in porta!  
Ma, soprattutto, cosa avranno complottato gli otaku?


	29. Twelve candles

Eravamo rimasti allo stadio, dove il gruppetto di otaku si accingeva alla consueta puntata del sabato pomeriggio alla fumetteria, in cui era stata inclusa, a sorpresa proprio da Genzo, anche la nostra piccola Dite con i gemelli bimbominchia.  
Quindi direi che adesso prendiamo tutti un bel respiro e aiutiamo il nostro ometto SGGK a spegnere ben **dodici** candeline!

* * *

A Sasel, il numeroso gruppo di compagni di scuola mangiava in allegria al baretto; sullo schermo televisivo stava andando in onda un programma sportivo dedicato alla Zweite Liga, che mostrava un riassunto della partita odierna. Alcuni avventori dell'ora di pranzo riconobbero il Guardiano, e il gestore offrì un giro di Birra Romulana a tutti i ragazzi, che poi non era altro che Coca Cola colorata.

Arbitrariamente, Joch stabilì che il dessert sarebbe stato consumato da Otto, e tutti gli altri approvarono con aria di complotto. Genzō si domandò cosa avessero combinato, non immaginando minimamente quello che lo aspettava in fumetteria. Imma, prima di entrare, gli saltò praticamente in braccio per tirargli giù la tesa del berretto sugli occhi. Poi, un'esclamazione collettiva: – Buon Compleanno, S.G.G.K.! –

Si risistemò il cappellino come si deve, e vide sul bancone un dolce rotondo a forma di pallone da calcio con sopra dodici candeline. Un po' disorientato, si domandò se Dite c'entrasse in qualche modo, perché dopotutto era l'unica a cui aveva rivelato la sua data di nascita il giorno dell'oroscopo; ma, ripensando al sussurro di Mika all'orecchio al campo, non era possibile; poi si ricordò che la madre di Bert lavorava in Segreteria.

Era un pezzo che non amava più celebrare il sette dicembre, poiché lo aveva spesso trascorso da solo con Tatsuo e una telefonata di auguri; ma oggi era comunque il sei, e quindi accolse di buon grado quella piccola festicciola fra amici. Dovette sottostare a canzoncine, pacche sulle spalle, gomitate, tirate di orecchi da tutti e… bacetti di auguri dalle ragazze; ok: Taisiya era ufficialmente 'sistemata' con Mikhail, e tra Jochem e Aileas persistevano occhiate di indubbio interesse reciproco; ma Dite…

No, aveva ormai stabilito che non era "pericolosa", perciò si lasciò avvolgere da un tranquillo abbraccio all'aroma di nonna e vaniglia, involontariamente arrossendo un po'. Poi Arabella reclamò il suo turno di bacio, e il portiere si sciolse del tutto. – A me basta una stretta di mano! – commentò Otto, e tutti risero.

* * *

Dopo un pomeriggio tra fumetti, modellini, gashapon e festeggiamenti, chi abitava più lontano era rimasto ad aspettare l'autobus, mentre il restante gruppo si disgregò, pian piano, nel percorrere Saseler Damm, e tutti tornarono alle rispettive abitazioni.

A scuola Aileas e Taisiya vivevano in simbiosi, ma le femmine fanno sempre comunella facilmente, infatti, le ragazze avevano trascorso la maggior parte del tempo tra _shōjo_ e pupazzetti di peluche, sebbene la predilezione e la competenza di Dite per i _mecha_ avessero fatto scalpore tra gli otaku maschi.

A Genzō fece piacere che i suoi amici avessero finalmente incominciato a oltrepassare l'isolazionismo forzato nei confronti della compagna; dopo quel giorno in cui lo aveva scoperto, non era più tornato sull'argomento, quindi era ancora all'oscuro dei motivi che ne stavano alla base, e, comunque, continuava a pensare non fossero fatti suoi.

Ma, se un pezzettino di barriera era stato infranto, per lui era più che sufficiente il risultato piuttosto che la spiegazione. E oggi la "Donna Invisibile" si era ufficialmente guadagnata il posto di Rogue nel mucchio dei soprannomi alla X-Men che ognuno dei _fumettari_ aveva stabilito di impersonare, in cui l'S.G.G.K. era stato ribattezzato, con plebiscito unanime ma decisamente appropriato, Wolverine.

E così, alla fine, gli ultimi compagni svoltarono in Poppenbüttler Landstraße, e rimase con Dite e i gemelli, euforici per quella giornata diversa anche per loro. Decise di accompagnarli fino a casa, tanto, anzi, passando per Marienhof avrebbe tagliato e fatto anche prima. – Certo che Hans ti fa letteralmente una pippa in porta! – esordì allegro Arnold, probabilmente speranzoso di aver evitato il castigo. – Sei più sboccato di un portuale – lo rimproverò la ragazza.

_~ Senti da che pulpito… ~_ sogghignò il portiere, e lei lo sbirciò in tralice – Scusa ma, stamattina ero "un tantino" incazzata, se permetti! – Arabella ridacchiò – Anche tu hai detto una parolaccia. – Dite li liquidò – Io posso perché ho il doppio dei vostri anni! – Il gemello intervenne con quell'arietta da furbo – Ma anche noi in due ne facciamo dodici! – La ragazza si rivolse all'amico – Vuoi un fratellino? Te lo regalo volentieri! –

Genzō mise le mani avanti – No, mi ha tradito con Schneider. – Arne immediatamente si giustificò – Ma scusa, l'autografo dell'S.G.G.K. non mi serve mica, ce l'ho di persona. Il Kaiser non lo vedo mai… – Logica indiscutibile. – E poi tu sei un portiere, quindi io tifo per tutti e due, anche se da grande voglio essere come Maradona. – Nemmeno quello faceva una grinza. I due "grandi" si scambiarono un'occhiata divertita.

Poi, il piccolo tsunami li squadrò entrambi con un'espressione che non prometteva nulla di buono; infatti, esordì – Perché non vi fidanzate? – Arie ovviamente approvò. Dite invece afferrò il polso del portiere e commentò tranquillamente – Ok: sentiamo la 'Cazzata del Bimbominchia' delle ore… – sbirciò il suo orologio – Cinque e un quarto. –

Genzō inarcò un sopracciglio, un po' teso, che cosa si era messo in testa il terremoto biondo? – Certo. Perché se voi due siete fidanzati, allora l'S.G.G.K. ti porta fuori, e veniamo anche noi. – La gemella confermò – Come mamma e Alain. – Il sopracciglio tornò al suo posto e attese la conclusione dello strampalato concetto.

– Eppoi, – si rivolse al portiere, – lasciamo loro due a fare le cose da femmine, mentre noi ce ne andiamo a giocare a calcio! – Arabella non era più tanto convinta, e Dite scosse la testa per nulla sconvolta – Ci avrei scommesso che c'era sotto il doppio fine, opportunista! – Poi si arrestò per fissare seccata Genzō, che era scoppiato a ridere di gusto. – Il tuo tatto è inversamente proporzionale alla tua bravura in porta, sai S.G.G.K.? – incrociò le braccia – C'è modo e modo per scaricare una ragazza senza urtare i suoi… sentimenti non corrisposti! E continuare a sghignazzare non è proprio quello indicato dal galateo! – Il portiere si ricompose e tentò di aggiustare – Ma, non avevo preso nemmeno lontanamente in considerazione l'idea; è che… – si interruppe.

Ops. Che brutta gaffe. – Diciamo che possiamo tranquillamente continuare a vederci senza dover necessariamente essere fidanzati, né per finta, né per davvero. Anche perché, in un ipotetico appuntamento, i bimbominchia non sarebbero proprio previsti; quindi, è meglio che vi accontentiate così. – Sbirciò l'espressione della compagna per capire se era riuscito a recuperare qualcosina. – Mm, appunto – replicò atona, ed era ancora un po' imbronciata; così spiegò – È solo che lo dicevo sempre anch'io, che il calcio non è una "_cosa da femmine_". – Arnold annuì e Arabella protestò.

Dite sogghignò arricciando il labbro superiore – In effetti, ti ci vedo perfettamente nei panni di un bimbominchia giapponese, fastidioso, proprio come lui, – indicò il bambino – Non che poi, adesso, tu sia migliorato di molto in simpatia… – Ora era l'S.G.G.K. ad avere un'aria piccata, ma poi si arrese – Ok, me la merito tutta! Siamo… due a due? – Nel frattempo avevano ripreso a camminare e raggiunto il cancello, e lei rispose – Per oggi siamo pari. Grazie della compagnia, che, se ti impegni, è anche gradevole. –

Genzō sorrise – Per un giorno all'anno riesco anch'io ad essere… più simpatico, se mi impegno… – ammiccò; i gemelli entrarono in casa. Dite ricambiò il sorriso – Hai visto, che il tuo oroscopo si è infine avverato? – Il portiere tornò serio. – Certo, ma soltanto perché era un qualcosa che già sapevo di dover fare. E non intendo la partita, ma quei suggerimenti sul cambio di rotta, seguire l'istinto, rilassarsi… – La ragazza commentò – Forse sentirtelo dire da qualcuno imparziale perché esterno, ti è servito. – Lui annuì – Dovresti fare lo stesso anche tu… – iniziò, alludendo implicitamente alla possibilità di ricucire i rapporti con Karl-Heinz, ma lei lo interruppe scuotendo la testa.

– Ma l'ho già fatto, e anche un po' per merito tuo. – Dite era convinta, ora più che mai, di aver trovato nel Portiere Perfettino quella svolta che doveva dare alla sua vita.

Quella stessa mattina aveva deciso di smettere di chiudersi in se stessa, e la forte competitività di Genzō le aveva permesso di riscoprire lo Spirito Combattivo di Mon Cicci. Sapeva che sotto la scorza c'era un ragazzo in gamba che valeva la pena conoscere più a fondo, ma, se voleva ottenere l'amicizia dello scontroso giapponese, doveva imparare a rispettare anche i suoi tempi, i suoi modi e i suoi "spazi". E poteva affermare che, proprio oggi, finalmente, avevano sepolto l'ascia di guerra sotto una montagna di peluches: lo scontro Germania – Giappone era finito davvero pari.

L'S.G.G.K. annuì ancora, stavolta era lui ignaro dei pensieri che la ragazza gli stava dedicando, quindi era semplicemente contento di aver in un certo senso restituito, o meglio condiviso, gli insegnamenti di Niko con un'amica riuscendo ad aiutarla.

– Ok, ora vado davvero. Se domani non ci vediamo, allora auguri di nuovo, Genzō! – Salutò toccando la visiera – Se domani non ci vediamo, allora grazie di nuovo, Dite! –

* * *

Trascorse il resto della giornata come tanti altri sabati; in casa era da solo con Karen, così decise di raggiungerla al piano di sotto per farle (e avere) un po' di compagnia, e guardarono insieme proprio Schwarzwaldklinik. _~ Che porcheria! ~_ pensò, ma senza esternarlo alla donna, che adorava quel telefilm; Genzō preferiva indubbiamente lo sport, oppure cose meno sdolcinate, e molto più movimentate, ma, tutto sommato, il cognato di Herri faceva la sua figura nei panni del dottorino rubacuori.

La pizzata in compagnia della squadra fu pressappoco come tutte le altre, cioè con gli "effequattro" che ignoravano la sua presenza, e gli altri poco meno; ma stavolta Michael Yara era stato più loquace del solito (forse perché in compagnia della morosa, e quindi doveva "farsi un po' vedere"), e Lintz ogni tanto aveva scambiato qualche commento sulla partita anche con _giapponese_.

Non si rese conto, tuttavia, che gli apprezzamenti sui suoi "miracoli" in porta avevano fatto indurire sempre di più l'espressione di Hans. Herri tenne banco, come al solito, mentre Schneider fiutava l'avvicinarsi dell'esplosione della bomba atomica, meditando se dovesse parlarne con il Mister, anche lui ignaro che le sue lodi per Wakabayashi ottenessero proprio l'effetto contrario a quello auspicato di accettazione e integrazione. Ma poi decise che era un problema da risolvere alla maniera del Kaiser.

La minaccia della colazione imperiale a base di cervello di suddito aveva sortito il suo effetto, per oggi; ma, domani era un altro giorno, e il suo portiere banana aveva ancora un po' di strada da fare da solo per maturare. Con il grillo parlante avevano stabilito che sarebbero rimasti nell'ombra a sorvegliare la situazione cercando di evitare che trascendesse, ma senza farsene accorgere dal lupo orgoglioso.

* * *

Avevano tirato abbastanza tardi ieri sera in pizzeria, e l'S.G.G.K. si era concesso una bella dormita; dopotutto, almeno per un giorno all'anno, poteva permettersi di fare il Principino: oggi era il suo compleanno, e stranamente ne era _quasi_ contento.

Mamma e il despota avrebbero soltanto telefonato, ma, pazienza, c'era abituato. La colazione dei campioni di Karen lo aspettava in cucina e… sorpresa: un pacco regalo; sul bigliettino, due righe di auguri di sua madre e in calce il solito scarabocchio di suo padre. _~ Meglio di un dito in culo ~_ per dirla alla Schneider. Addentò una brioche e lo aprì. Tanto, quello che chiedeva, otteneva, e Niko aveva di nuovo ragione.

Tatsuo tornò dall'AEZ con il giornale. – Pensavo che avessi deciso di andare in letargo come le marmotte – lo canzonò. – Beh, auguri! – Genzō fece spallucce, continuando a mangiare mentre sfogliava distrattamente il libretto di istruzioni del lettore cd; non ci voleva un genio per capire come funzionasse, e comunque era identico a quello di Dite. – Grazie – biascicò masticando, e pensò _~ Ad andare con gli zoppi… ~_

– Beh, ringrazia… – Il ragazzo lo fissò in modo strano, e Mikami si interruppe. – No, non per questo, – puntò la brioche verso il lettore, – per tutto il resto, Tatsuo. –

L'allenatore rimase senza parole: Genzō si era lasciato andare e aveva tolto, solo per qualche istante, ma completamente, la sua maschera impassibile, rivolgendogli uno di quei rari sorrisi che da tanto tempo non vedeva più su quel visetto così identico a quello del padre. Annuì trattenendo un po' di magone, gli scompigliò affettuosamente i capelli e tolse una briciola dalla sua guancia, e lui non si ritrasse come al solito.

– Io devo andare in Federazione più tardi, ma, che ne dici se stasera andiamo in città a festeggiare? – Non era proprio il massimo del divertimento cenare al ristorante con Mikami; loro due non erano molto bravi a parlare del più e del meno, solo di calcio o di cose comunque concrete e riguardanti gli aspetti pratici della vita quotidiana. Ma, forse, con una birretta sarebbe riuscito a scucirli qualche altro racconto sui tempi che furono, così approvò suggerendo la presenza del cuginastro, galline permettendo.

L'allenatore rimase sul vago, perché per il portiere c'era in serbo un'altra sorpresa, e non voleva che intuisse, troppo sveglio… Così lo distrasse con l'argomento che sapeva, avrebbe catalizzato totalmente la sua attenzione. – E allora, non mi racconti niente… Shugoshin! – E Genzō si illuminò di stupore. Così gli porse il giornale sportivo aperto alla pagina in cui, tra i vari articoli dedicati alla partita, spiccava, oltre a quelle della squadra, e un altra del Kaiser del Calcio mentre tirava il _FireShot_, una foto de, come riportava la didascalia, "la rivelazione giapponese della Zweite Liga".

L'S.G.G.K. era vanitosamente più che compiaciuto; lesse ad alta voce tutto l'articolo con Mikami che annuiva e sorrideva, e poi alla fine commentò – Sono rimasto davvero colpito dalla freddezza e lucidità che hai dimostrato durante quell'ultima azione del Bremen; sei stato capace di attendere con calma il momento per agire contro Margas. È evidente quanto tu sia cresciuto rispetto all'anno scorso. – Genzō, in quel momento, aveva la stessa faccia stupita di Arne con Karl-Heinz. – Ma, e come fai a saperlo? –

– L'hanno trasmessa in tv, tontarello, – ammiccò – e l'abbiamo vista in Federazione. – E così, anche quella volta, seppur da lontano, Tatsuo era stato lì con lui, e allora cambiò del tutto idea: adesso era davvero contento che oggi fosse il suo compleanno. – Però, in campo, è decisamente tutta un'altra cosa, vero, campione? – Il portiere confermò enfaticamente. – Dai, sono proprio curioso di sapere com'è stata la tua prima vera partita di campionato… –

E mentre spazzolava il resto della colazione, il _bimbominchia giapponese_ raccontò, per filo e per segno, ogni minimo dettaglio di quei novanta minuti; più tutto il resto del pomeriggio passato con gli amici e poi ancora la sera con la squadra, e la pazienza di San Mikami resse un'ennesima volta all'esuberanza del "suo", come rinato, ragazzo.

* * *

Dopo pranzo decise di uscire; il tempo reggeva senza pioggia, e Genzō aveva voglia di fare due passi. Finì, dopo aver girellato un po' a caso, per raggiungere il laghetto. Non con l'intenzione (o la speranza) di incontrare la sua… Con un sogghigno pensò _~ **Non** fidanzata… ~_ Ma, quando vide la sua, piuttosto, amica, insieme ai gemelli, fu contento, perché oggi non era proprio in vena di mettersi a rimuginare da solo.

Dite, non appena scorse la presenza di Perfettino, lo squadrò come se avesse visto il diavolo in persona, e subito lo aggredì verbalmente sostenendo che, tutta colpa sua, il bimbominchia era diventato ancora più stressante e _rompino_, se possibile, di prima. Con un'espressione spazientita e disperata, raccontò tutti i capricci che Arnold aveva fatto perché non voleva _assolutissimamente_ far lavare la sua preziosissima maglia.

Il portiere sorrise, mentre pensava che una sola persona al mondo potesse lavare, e rigorosamente a mano, il suo cappellino rosso: nemmeno Nora era autorizzata, solo mamma. E la ragazza, con la scusante di non avergli fatto nessun regalo, lo minacciò scherzosamente di infiocchettarlo e farglielo recapitare a casa, proprio come un pacco, nei momenti in cui la sua pazienza raggiungeva il limite del _bambinicidio_.

Così la rassicurò che presto si sarebbe calmato, soprattutto se la sua enorme energia fosse stata incanalata nei duri allenamenti della "J", qualora avesse superato i provini; le rivelò che, in effetti, lui stesso alla sua età ne aveva da vendere, e ammise che, un pochino bimbominchia fastidioso, lo era stato anche lui. Dite sghignazzò ben contenta di avere un'arma con cui provocarlo e punzecchiarlo, e Genzō le restituì altrettante battutine amichevolmente velenose sulla sua stanza da "Bella in Rosa".

Poi lei chiese cosa avrebbe fatto per festeggiare il compleanno: dove, come, quando, con chi… Alla sua maniera curiosa e un po' invadente. Non aveva voglia di rovinarsi l'umore positivo, proprio l'ultimo giorno di quella settimana spettacolare, mettendosi a parlare della sua famiglia, e, comunque, tale livello di confidenza con lei era ancora ben lontano. Così, si limitò ai soliti monosillabi in risposta, sebbene stavolta fossero non troppo seccati e scortesi, mentre la ragazza, sorprendentemente, non insistette.

Fu piacevole scambiare due chiacchiere vere con Dite, tanto che i pulcini della Poppen dovettero accontentarsi di giocare la solita partitella senza il loro S.G.G.K., che, per una volta, aveva preferito al pallone la compagnia di un amico, seppur femmina.

* * *

Musica dallo stereo a tutto volume, tanto Tatsuo non c'era; che la vecchia strega si lamentasse pure. Genzō leggeva per l'ennesima volta l'articolo di giornale, con la sua scorta di rifornimenti accanto. Squillò il telefono e lo riportò ad un livello accettabile; inaspettatamente, vide Karen salire dal piano di sotto e chiamare Niko a rispondere.

Curioso: in teoria le telefonate a carico non sarebbero dovute essere previste dai comandamenti del despota… Si precipitò a origliare, ma il cuginastro gli fece intendere, a gesti, ma parecchio eloquenti, che, se si fosse avvicinato ancora, lo avrebbe afferrato per il collo e appeso a testa in giù dalla finestra. Alla fine ordinò – Va' a vestirti, che andiamo! – Il portiere aggrottò la fronte – E dove? –

– Tatsuo è rimasto imbottigliato nel traffico, ed io devo accompagnarti ad Amburgo. – Il cuginastro sostenne lo sguardo indagatore del cucciolo. – Non dovevamo andare a cena con lo svanito? – Genzō annuì, felice, perché allora Niko aveva cambiato idea!

– Lo raggiungiamo direttamente là – confermò lui. – In moto? – il lupacchiotto si illuminò. – No: col disco volante. Stupido microbo! – E minacciò di tirargli il cordless, ma poi rinunciò – Tanto lo prenderesti! – e ammiccò – Dai, ora muoviti! E fatti bello, che non si sa mai, le galline… – Il cuginetto era stato distratto a dovere.

La cavalcata rombante sulla bellezza fino ad Amburgo fu ancora meglio dei giretti per Poppenbüttel; Niko dribblava i serpentoni di automobili ferme in coda superando a sinistra, ma anche a destra, e i semafori gialli a volte erano optional.

Si arrestò davanti a un noto ristorante, in uno slargo laterale delimitato da una bassa siepe, in cui le auto sostavano per il breve tempo di discesa dei passeggeri, per poi essere posteggiate sul retro dagli addetti.

Il portiere cercò con lo sguardo la figura di Mikami; poi scorse una berlina nera, un po' defilata lateralmente e accostata al lato interno del marciapiede, e il sorriso che aveva avuto finora stampato gli si pietrificò in faccia.

– Sorpresa, microbo… – suo cugino aveva parlato, da dietro la visiera sollevata della morte cicca, con tono non proprio allegro. – Mi dispiace, Genzō, davvero… Ma non potevo proprio avvertirti. – Incominciò a girare la Harley puntando verso la strada, ma l'odiata voce lo obbligò a fermarsi – Potresti almeno salutare, tu. –

Il despota era fuori dall'auto e picchiettava il filtro di una cicca sul portasigarette, poi vide mamma che scendeva con un sorriso. – Niki, speravamo ci facessi compagnia… – Genzō si rese conto di essere rimasto imbambolato: quella sì che era proprio una sorpresa; ora però doveva decidere se bella o brutta. Andò incontro a sua madre, che lo abbracciò affettuosamente, mentre suo padre non lo degnò di uno sguardo, ma continuava a fissare "Niki" che sgasava rabbiosamente.

– Non puoi obbligarlo a venire. – Lo sbirciò dall'alto, impassibile. – E, sai: nemmeno io ne ho voglia! – Con il cappellino integrale sottobraccio, raggiunse suo cugino.

Lui lo ammonì con un'occhiata. – Fa' il bravo, microbo… – sussurrò appena. Il cucciolo gli restituì un sogghigno – Due contro uno… – ma dentro di sé sperava che intuisse, come sempre. Il maggiore non replicò, tirò giù la visiera, girò del tutto la moto e fece per andarsene. Poi, invece, disegnò un'ampia parabola sull'asfalto, tornò indietro, la sistemò proprio davanti all'ingresso del locale e scese. Genzō andò da Niko che sibilò – Sei il mio cuginetto preferito, lo sai? – E lui ghignò – Anche perché sono l'unico. –

I suoi li raggiunsero e la limousine si allontanò; il cuginastro, con un braccio protettivo attorno alle sue spalle, si rivolse al despota circondato da un'aura fumosa, che non aveva ancora mutato espressione. – Siccome noi due, stasera, non abbiamo di meglio da fare… – lo fissò beffardo – Sempre se in un posto così sciccoso mi fanno entrare, così – e si indicò. In effetti, stasera era anche più stracciato del solito, e il cuginetto perfidamente pensò che, conoscendo la destinazione del suo passaggio in moto, lo avesse fatto sicuramente apposta.

– Per me puoi anche venire in divisa, per quello che mi importa del giudizio altrui. –Socchiuse leggermente le palpebre espirando una lunga boccata. Mamma allargò il sorriso che non aveva mai spento; il cuginastro salutò affettuosamente la zia e si avviò verso la porta. Poi si voltò – Uh, mi dimenticavo di te, zione! – e tese la mano; suo padre fece lo stesso e Niko la ritirò con un ghigno. Genzō osservava. Sua madre strinse un po' gli occhi e intimò a **tutti** di piantarla con le scemenze ed entrare.

Il maître chiese cortesemente cappotti, giacche e… caschi da riporre in guardaroba, ma i due cugini rifiutarono categoricamente di separarsi dall'amato bene, pretendendo di portarli con sé al tavolo. Il despota seccò l'uomo con uno sguardo, e Morte Cicca e Cappellino Rosso sedettero come fossero commensali. Le occhiate curiose o stupite e i commenti degli altri avventori ma anche dei camerieri si sprecarono.

Zia e nipote si misero a parlare del pregevole lavoro grafico dei due caschi, mentre il portiere sbirciava di sottecchi in silenzio. E suo padre faceva – esattamente – la stessa cosa. Poi Genzō decise che lo avrebbe stupito, comportandosi nel modo che meno si sarebbe aspettato da lui, facendo il "bravo bambino"; o almeno in parte.

Così, cominciò anche lui a conversare allegramente con mamma, non includendolo apposta, ma quando il despota interrogava, il cucciolo rispondeva, educatamente, senza il solito fastidio stampato sulla faccia, riuscendo a mascherarlo abilmente. Il cuginastro era un'ottima spalla, e gli argomenti principali della cena furono motori e calcio, ovvero le cose per cui lui aveva meno interesse.

Il meglio avvenne quando il direttore di sala raggiunse il loro tavolo per "informarsi sul proprietario di una Harley Davidson che era posteggiata in modo non convenzionale". Parole finte per dire che dava fastidio davanti all'entrata, così come era più che ovvio che gli unici strani del ristorante fossero loro. Niko, beffardamente supplicante, chiese – Devo andare a spostarla, zione? – E il pover'uomo che stava facendo soltanto il suo lavoro venne di nuovo liquidato con un secco – Quando avremo finito di cenare. –

Davanti all'ingresso del ristorante, la famiglia Wakabayashi – Tokugawa si separò con baci, abbracci e strette di mano (stavolta senza ritirate strategiche); l'umore generale era più rilassato del previsto, e nessuno era trasceso. Genzō rifiutò di tornare a casa in macchina, preferendo una corsa sulla bellezza; Niko lo invitò, con aria serissima, a mettersi davanti, poiché avrebbe guidato lui. Poi rise.

– Era solo uno scherzetto, zione: sii più allegro, che ti fa bene! – Il microbo salì dietro, mentre il cuginastro sgasava, e andarono via rombando. Yūta sogghignò e accese una sigaretta, e Mitsuki commentò – Dici che lo hanno fatto davvero? – Lui fece spallucce – Quando c'è di mezzo Niki, _tutto_ è possibile. Speriamo soltanto di non dover andare in ospedale… – Sua moglie infilò la mano nel braccio che le stava porgendo e completò la frase – …a trovare Tatsuo in unità coronarica! – E insieme ridacchiarono.

* * *

Ottimo, la nuova tattica da _bravo microbo_ aveva funzionato: non si erano tirati dietro piatti e posate, il despota era stato insolitamente 'rilassato', con un curioso sogghigno vagamente condiscendente appena accennato sulle labbra, e insieme a Niko avevano monopolizzato la conversazione per tutto il tempo; non si era scomposto nemmeno quando il cuginastro aveva tentato di provocarlo con qualcuna delle sue uscite.

Genzō, cuffie alle orecchie, ascoltava sdraiato sul letto uno dei cd consigliati dalla sua amica: Marilyn Manson; certo che i suoi gusti musicali erano piuttosto originali, per essere una femmina, però "Portrait of an American Family" poteva benissimo essere rappresentativo anche della sua famiglia così poco convenzionalmente giapponese.

Era una femmina davvero strana, considerò; le somiglianze con Anego si erano ormai distanziate totalmente: Dite non poteva essere più diversa, perché il suo caratterino tendenzialmente combattivo era il riflesso di una personalità forte e indipendente.

Le analogie e le similitudini con i suoi nuovi amici si stavano manifestavano nei modi più impensabili; alla luce di quanto aveva visto ieri mattina, neanche lei doveva essere troppo in buoni rapporti con "Frau Maman", che, presumibilmente, la _sorvegliava_ da lontano attraverso il figlio maggiore.

La signora, immaginata bionda, impellicciata, e con le unghie laccate rosse, era una potenziale Despota Madre. E la sua amica, proprio come lui, una _cucciola_ indipendente e insofferente ai guinzagli: erano 'lupacchiotto' e 'scimmietta'.

La festa di Natale si prospettava interessante per il bimbominchia curioso. Sbadigliò e spense. Domani iniziava un'altra settimana: alcune cose erano cambiate, mentre altre lo avrebbero sicuramente fatto nel tempo. La sua famiglia alternativa si era allargata, e quel sette dicembre sarebbe stato, decisamente, "Un compleanno da ricordare".

* * *

**Credits e Note:**

Portrait of an American Family [Album] | Marilyn Manson – 1994 | © Nothing Records, Interscope Records

* * *

**Sixteen Candles** [Un compleanno da ricordare] | John Hughes | © Universal Pictures  
**Pretty in Pink** [Bella in rosa] | John Hughes | © Paramount Pictures

Il titolo di questo sottocapitolo è un adattamento agli anni compiuti dall'SGGK di quello del primo film sopraccitato, così come la frase finale è la traduzione italiana dello stesso; mentre il riferimento alla stanza di Dite è relativo al secondo. Per chi non se li ricordasse immediatamente, sono due "classici" adolescenziali degli anni '80 ad ambientazione scolastica, con protagonista Molly Ringwald.

* * *

Il fatto che l'ormai grande SGGK consideri anche la sua vicina di banco part-time come amica è decisamente un grosso passo avanti, nell'evoluzione di un rapporto che, chissà, magari si evolverà in qualcosa di _rosa_ come nei due film segnalati…?  
Tante sorprese in questo fine settimana da leoni per Genzo, che concludono la sua "resurrezione", o "rinascita", per citare parafrasando le parole di San Tatsuo, con un altro inizio, che lo riporta proprio da coloro che finora aveva sentito più lontani, rivalutando il rapporto con i suoi genitori da un punto di vista un pochino più maturo. E persino il cuginastro sembra che non sia così irrimediabilmente 'perduto'; forse i vizi di famiglia non sono da considerare sempre del tutto negativi.  
Questa settimana è stata strepitosa sotto tutti i punti di vista, direi, ma le cose non possono andare sempre bene per tutti, il destino è sempre in agguato, dietro ogni angolo, e ricordatevi che qui ha le fattezze di Arpia…

* * *

**~ fine quarto capitolo ~**

**Pubblicità gratuita:** se visitate il mio profilo, fatevi un giro nel mio "**Antro**" e, se vi fa piacere, lasciandomi una firma sul **Libro degli Ospiti**


	30. Una corsa nel passato

**Amburgo 1985 – dicembre**

Domenica mattina, molto presto: Genzō correva lungo la pista per amatori podisti del parco di Poppenbüttel. Era passato prima dal lago, ma non aveva trovato né i gemelli bimbominchia né la sua amica Principessa Sboccata, e allora aveva cambiato meta, dovendo ammettere che un po' gli mancavano, tutti e tre.

Anche ieri mattina non c'era stato nessuno dei suoi amici in gradinata a tifare come sabato scorso, ma perché avevano giocato fuori casa contro la Hertha **1** a Berlino. Però, stavolta, Mikami, dato che l'avversario era la giovanile della sua vecchia squadra in Bundesliga preistorica, aveva seguito il pullman in macchina, e persino il cuginastro aveva ottenuto la licenza dagli arresti domiciliari per andare a trovare la famiglia.

La partita finì 1-2 per gli ospiti, ma solo perché EmmentHans era riuscito a cappellare come al solito e Coach Bähr lo aveva sostituito con il Guardiano giapponese. Il Bremen nel frattempo stava schiacciando la Saarbrücken per 10-0, e, se voleva che la J-HSV rimanesse la seconda in classifica, non dovevano assolutamente accontentarsi di un misero pareggio, né tantomeno potevano permettersi di perdere. Così, sull'uno pari, dopo l'intervallo, la banana era stata mandata di nuovo in campo, e il _FireShot_ aveva ancora una volta bruciato una Porta, ma stavolta fu quella di Brandeburgo.

Ma dopo, l'S.G.G.K. non era andato a festeggiare con la squadra, perché Tatsuo aveva suggerito di approfittare dell'occasione per raggiungere Niko e incontrare i parenti, ed era piuttosto curioso; sapeva che, qualche anno dopo il cuginastro, era arrivata anche una cuginetta, che lui aveva visto solo da neonata in fotografia. Ora, invece, avrebbe conosciuto una ragazzina che aveva la stessa età del fratello di Hermann, e ritrovato gli zii dopo tanto tempo, quindi era anche un po' emozionato.

Zia Hannelore era identica a come se la ricordava, ma zio Yoshio non c'era. Peccato: sarebbe stato interessante, ora che aveva la competenza, poter discutere di calcio con il primo vero professionista nipponico che era riuscito a sfondare in Europa, proprio in Bundesliga, e nella squadra in cui in seguito aveva brillato come portiere anche il suo allenatore. E sua cugina non avrebbe mai potuto immaginarsela così: non aveva idea che potesse esistere una giapponese con i capelli biondi e gli occhi azzurri…

Era davvero la bambina più carina che avesse mai visto. Lei, non conoscendoli, si era immediatamente nascosta dietro le gonne della madre, per poi sbirciarlo curiosamente. Da subito capì che adorava il fratello e sentiva molto la sua mancanza da casa, e Niko, analogamente, era evidente che stravedeva per lei. Non li invidiò, ma non trovò giusto che, a causa delle arbitrarie decisioni dispotiche, a rimetterci fosse proprio quella che meno c'entrava nelle beghe familiari degli adulti, e comprese appieno tutto l'odio che suo cugino doveva covare verso lo _zione_.

Fu un pranzo tranquillo, in cui tutti parlarono poco, gli argomenti scottanti era meglio non venissero tirati fuori; poi il cuginastro lo abbandonò per chiudersi in una stanza con sua madre, e Tatsuo andò con loro. E così rimase con la cuginetta, non sapendo esattamente da dove partire per comunicare con lei, dato che non era estroversa come Marie 'Charlotte' Schneider o Arabella Voll, ma piuttosto timida e silenziosa.

_~ Che differenza tra fratello e sorella! ~_ Era da un po' che lo scrutava; poi esordì – Ma tu sei un centrocampista come papà? – Genzō sorrise – No, portiere; come Mikami. – Avevano trovato un argomento? No, ancora silenzio; poi – Ma perché ti chiami così? – Oddio che domanda. – Come il nonno. – Lei arricciò la fronte, riflettendo, poi sorrise e si sedette accanto a lui sul divano. – Anch'io! –

Il ragazzo non capì e sollevò un sopracciglio; lei trasse un grosso album di fotografie dal cassetto del tavolino e lo aprì a una pagina ben precisa, indicandone una in bianco e nero che ritraeva un uomo accanto a una donna e tre bambini: zio Yoshio, mamma e zia Miyuki, tutti e cinque vestiti in abiti tradizionali e "in posa" rigida e formale.

– Questo è il nonno di papà – puntò il dito. Genzō annuì. Già, perché nonostante fosse il primogenito, gli era stato affibbiato un nome che nei kanji conteneva il simbolo del numero tre, proprio in onore e memoria del padre di sua madre, Tokugawa Genzō, morto quando lui era invece nato da pochi mesi.

– Io, invece… – sfogliò l'album: un'altra foto, stavolta a colori, in cui un uomo barbuto e biondo teneva in braccio i due nipotini. – …mi chiamo come il nonno di mamma, e anche Niki. – Il portiere si ricordò un nome: W.K. Brinkmann; ok, Nicolaus e Klaus in tedesco si equivalevano, ma la doppia vu che c'entrava? Sua cugina veniva nominata sempre come Frizzi. Così sollevò interrogativamente anche l'altro sopracciglio.

– Sì, lo so: è brutto. – La ragazzina arrossì leggermente e chinò lo sguardo, intimidita. – Veramente, il tuo nome intero, io non lo so proprio. – Così lei rivelò che il suo era il diminutivo di Wilfrieda. Pensando che come nome fosse davvero un orrore, cercò, invece, di confortarla sostenendo che chi lo portava era già bella così. Frizzi arrossì ancor più di prima, ma ormai il ghiaccio sembrava sciolto, e l'album di fotografie diventò un argomento di conversazione piuttosto interessante.

Genzō considerò che pareva proprio un vizio di famiglia, dare ai figli nomi pomposi e importanti, oppure legati nel loro significato a un membro in seguito scomparso; Opa Brinkmann, infatti, era morto giusto nell'anno in cui i suoi genitori lo avevano mollato definitivamente a Nankatsu con Mikami, perché avevano deciso che non li avrebbe più seguiti nei viaggi di lavoro di papà, all'inizio della seconda elementare. Lo stesso in cui le visite reciproche tra le due famiglie avevano incominciato a diventare via, via, meno frequenti e, forse, anche i rapporti tra Niko e zio Yoshio iniziavano a incrinarsi.

* * *

Stava giusto cercando di ricomporre i tasselli del puzzle familiare, mettendo insieme i nuovi portati inconsapevolmente proprio dalla sua deliziosa cuginetta, mentre correva, lettore cd nel marsupio e cuffiette alle orecchie. Aveva fatto una decina di giri, quando percepì dei passi pesanti e un respiro ritmico dietro di sé. Non si voltò né si fermò, erano parecchi i corridori della domenica; poi una folata di vento lo superò e in pochi secondi il "negrone" stava già qualche decina di metri avanti a lui, percorrendo con falcate degne di una gazzella nella savana la terra battuta della pista.

La sua innata competitività lo spinse a riporre la musica, per non avere distrazioni, e a cercare di stare dietro al suo passo, ma… Niente da fare: era troppo alto e veloce, e le sue lunghissime gambe muscolose lo fecero scomparire rapidamente dalla sua vista, mentre il lupacchiotto arrancava ansante. Così si fermò per fare un po' di stretching, e, dopo pochi minuti, "Carl Lewis" lo aveva raggiunto e di nuovo superato.

_~ Ha già fatto un giro intero? ~_ si stupì il portiere. L'altro si arrestò e tornò indietro, correndo come un enorme gambero nero. – Sei ancora troppo basso per potermi stare dietro, Bambi! – fece l'occhiolino e proseguì, stavolta scattando velocemente in avanti, per poi sparire di nuovo dietro una curva. Sì, lui poteva permettersi di dirgli basso!

Stava tornando a casa a passo svelto, quando uno scampanellio di bicicletta lo fece voltare. – Hey, bello! – Si fermò ed Herri lo raggiunse. – Ho chiamato a casa poco fa, e mi hanno detto che eri in giro; era scontato che ti avrei trovato da qualche parte ad allenarti… – ridacchiò – Non ti fermi proprio mai, eh, S.G.G.K.! –

– Capirai… Voglia di studiare di domenica: zero. – Kaltz scese dalla bici per seguirlo portandola a mano. – Dillo a me, bello! A me cerca sempre di saltare addosso, ma io mi sposto e scappo! – rise. – Però era proprio per questo che ti cercavo: dobbiamo iniziare la tesina della _Tiranna_. Ed è meglio che ci mettiamo subito sotto. –

– Per me è indifferente, decidete voi… – alluse implicitamente agli altri due, alzando le spalle, – Possiamo vederci domani, in biblioteca, dopo gli allenamenti – buttò lì. – Uh, per carità! Io sono allergico a quel postaccio. Ci siamo già messi d'accordo, con Dite: dopo pranzo voi due vi vedete, andate a recuperare il nerd al dormitorio e poi venite da me, che Opa oggi è arzillo e attivo, e voi due matematici non sapete la strada. –

Genzō inarcò il sopracciglio delle domande ed Hermann spiegò, come ad un bambino piccolo – L'argomento della tesina è la Guerra, no? – Il portiere annuì. – E allora quale miglior fonte a cui attingere di nonno, che ha vissuto da piccolo la prima e fatto la seconda. Altro che libri barbosi e pieni di nomi e date! –

Così si accordarono sull'ora e proseguirono sulla Alte Landstraße chiacchierando; poi, a un certo punto, Kaltz si fermò, seccato, per controllare una gomma un po' sgonfia, e brontolò – Dannata camera d'aria… ora mi tocca andare a piedi! –

– Facciamo un salto da me, mio cugino ha sicuramente l'occorrente per sistemarla – propose riferendosi alla bellezza. – Già, la Harley Davidson di Niko – commentò Herri, e Genzō ridacchiò – Tu sai proprio sempre, proprio tutto! – L'amico ammiccò – Certo, bello: chi credi che sia la fonte di notizie del "Das loses Blättchen"? – sghignazzò. Poi girò lo stecchino con la lingua – In realtà questa è un'antenna… –

Entrati in giardino, fece il segno della croce come si usa contro i vampiri, esclamando – Vade retro, satana! – La vecchia strega li stava sbirciando torva dalla finestra. – Ma non crepa mai quella mummia? – si afferrò, con un gesto deciso, i gioielli di famiglia, mentre contemporaneamente toccava il ferro delle sbarre del cancello.

Il portiere ghignò – Io prego tutti i giorni in giapponese perché accada, ma non ha ancora funzionato. – Herri rise di gusto e, mentre gonfiava la camera d'aria, domandò – Ma, perché hai dato via il cane? – Si rassegnò alla curiosità infinita del suo amico e rispose – Mio padre lo ha portato con sé e sistemato in Scozia presso un amico e socio d'affari, – fece spallucce, – perché a Londra i miei hanno in un appartamento in centro, mentre John è stato da sempre abituato a scorrazzare libero in giardino. – Poi sorrise – È troppo scalmanato per stare chiuso in casa, peggio di Sauzer! –

– Che razza è? E perché proprio in Scozia? – Le domande a raffica di Kaltz. – Un Akita Inu. Là il tizio ha una specie di fattoria, e si sono messi in testa di farlo diventare un cane pastore… – scosse la testa, – Ma, pare che invece si diverta un sacco a correre dietro alle pecore. – Hermann commentò – Uhm, non ho presente, non sono proprio un cinofilo, anzi, preferisco i gatti: stanno per i cazzi loro, ti cercano solo se ne hanno voglia, e non li devi portare fuori con la tormenta di neve… – sogghignò beffardo – E poi, ho già il pidocchio! – E il portiere rise di gusto.

L'amico aveva finito il suo lavoretto ma non dava segno di aver fretta di andare via, e Genzō continuò sulla piacevole scia di quelle chiacchiere leggere. – È una razza da guardia e difesa, dal carattere forte ma addestrabile facilmente; in Giappone era usato anche come "cane da guerra". E, in realtà, John è sempre stato di papà, – e ammiccò – a me non obbediva mai, invece… – poi sogghignò – Comunque, a dire il vero, anch'io preferisco i gatti: sono più furbi! – Il centrocampista ridacchiò e allungò una mano all'amico portiere per scambiarsi "un cinque" di approvazione.

– A Nankatsu, alla villa, – cominciò a raccontare – bighellonavano un sacco di randagi, sicuramente attirati dalla prospettiva di recuperare cibo gratis dalle cucine; mio padre abbiamo scoperto poi che era allergico ai felini, così prese il cane apposta per tenerli lontano. Ma uno invece resistette fino all'ultimo, Metz: un gattone tigrato, il maschio dominante che non temeva niente e nessuno, nemmeno il canino usurpatore… – I due ragazzi risero. – Quante graffiate si è beccato il povero John! –

Poi sbirciò l'orologio e, visto che si avvicinava l'ora di pranzo, invitò Herri a rimanere, ma lui rifiutò – Oma ci tiene che mangiamo sempre tutti assieme; è una delle poche cose che ci chiede, e noi la accontentiamo di buon grado. Però, – ammiccò, – se mi offri un succhino di frutta, resto finché non si fa l'ora! –

Così salirono in casa e continuarono con racconti e similitudini nella stanza del portiere, mentre il centrocampista curiosava in ogni angolo toccando e spostando ogni oggetto che trovasse interessante. Genzō si rassegnò e fece ridere l'amico rivelando di quando suo padre lo aveva allontanato bruscamente in preda ad uno strano attacco di affanno, e lui ci era rimasto male. La cosa si era ripetuta altre volte, finché un giorno che lo aveva raggiunto nella sua camera non vide il gattaccio sul letto, e così venne fuori che la causa scatenante era proprio Metz che lo riempiva di peli.

I due ragazzi scoprirono che, oltre ai gatti e ai padri sorveglianti all'eccesso, entrambi potevano disporre di un campo da calcetto privato nelle rispettive enormi ville fornite di numeroso personale di servizio; sebbene ora il portiere si dovesse "accontentare", più piacevolmente, però, soltanto di Karen.

Il centrocampista spiegò che la nonna aveva sempre cercato, così, di mantenere una parvenza di famiglia almeno con i nipoti, perché i genitori, sempre impegnati con i doveri politici dell'allora non ancora deputato all'inizio della carriera, non vivevano con loro a Poppen ma in un appartamento ad Amburgo vicino al palazzo del Senato; i tre fratelli Kaltz, infatti, erano stati praticamente cresciuti da lei. E adesso che le elezioni si avvicinavano, per il candidato alla Presidenza si sarebbero intensificati i contatti con il Governo Federale a Berlino; ma, soprattutto, dopo il matrimonio di Mattie, la villa era diventata sempre più vuota, e lei si sentiva ancora più sola.

Per questo motivo lui non era mai andato a casa dei compagni di scuola, anche a costo di risultare snob e venire isolato; però, alla "Grund", un bambino già piuttosto fissato, e pertanto attirato dall'opportunità di allenarsi, aveva iniziato a frequentarlo assiduamente, trascinando anche Herri, che fino a quel momento non aveva avuto nessuno stimolo per interessarsi allo sport, nel magico mondo del Calcio, e aveva così finalmente trovato un modo per socializzare. La solida amicizia fraterna fra Kaiser e Scimmia era cominciata proprio così: per opportunismo di entrambi.

Poi raccontò che la sorellona aveva fatto spesso da babysitter scazzata proprio al trio lui, Karl e Dite, soprattutto quando il nonno era stato colto da un infarto (o ictus, che fosse, non se lo ricordava) in terza elementare ed era rimasto un po'… _svanito_. Ma ogni tanto si risvegliava dalla nebbia e tornava a raccontare incredibili aneddoti di guerra, e lui, rivivendoli nelle sue parole, si era appassionato alla storia; quindi oggi, in uno dei suoi ormai sempre più rari momenti di lucidità, ne avrebbero approfittato.

Più volte fu tentato di domandare all'amico la motivazione del drastico cambiamento nel rapporto fra Dite e Karl, ma, dopotutto, l'S.G.G.K. era sì curioso ma non invadente, ed era comunque difficile interrompere Hermann una volta 'acceso', dato che non era ancora riuscito a capire dove si trovasse il suo interruttore. Però, alla fine, come era capitato con il Kaiser, aveva potuto costatare le numerose analogie fra la sua famiglia e i Kaltz: nemmeno il deputato sembrava incline a considerare il calcio come una cosa seria, e la madre assecondava il marito in ogni cosa, seppur, come la sua, non ne fosse sottomessa ciecamente, bensì era solo una questione di "amore" incondizionato.

Infatti, spiegava come mai anche per il centrocampista la presenza dei genitori sulle gradinate e nella vita quotidiana fosse quasi nulla; a causa di impegni di lavoro e lontananza fisica forzata, erano stati entrambi bambini solitari che avevano invece trovato nello sport la maniera di crearsi un'individualità tutta propria. Sebbene, dato il loro carattere diametralmente opposto, espansivo e fiducioso del tedesco, e ombroso e riservato del giapponese, si fosse poi notevolmente differenziata nella personalità, ma, soprattutto, nel diverso ruolo che ricoprivano in campo. Anche loro due, considerò Genzō, in un certo senso si compensavano perfettamente, come, a sua volta, lui con Schneider e, analogamente, Karl-Heinz ed Herri: erano come i tre lati di un triangolo.

Dopo aver sfogliato ogni rivista, sbirciato in ogni cassetto e armadio, commentando tutto quello che prendeva e riponeva altrove, e chiesto e raccontato parecchie altre cose all'amico, mentre i due consumavano una notevole razione di porcate, svaccati sul letto, Kaltz se ne andò; lasciando una scia di briciole a sottolineare il suo barbaro passaggio, rinnovando l'appuntamento pomeridiano e lanciando un'ultima maledizione contro la vecchia strega prima di uscire dal cancello e pedalare via.

* * *

Dopo pranzo, l'S.G.G.K. andò a prendere la sua non-fidanzata. Citofonò e attese, sperando che non fosse in ritardo. Stranamente, la serratura del cancello scattò e la porta di casa si aprì, quasi subito, anche se trascorse qualche altro minuto prima che la ragazza uscisse; una voce maschile curiosamente familiare la esortò, in francese, a non fare la scortese e invitare il suo "chaperon" ad attenderla dentro, ma Dite liquidò il fratello con la scusa di dover andare e lo raggiunse alla svelta.

– Se lo sapesse Bimbominchia, ci ricamerebbe su per settimane… – scherzò mentre camminavano. – I gemelli Voll lavorano troppo di fantasia… – commentò Genzō. La sua amica oggi era insolitamente poco chiacchierona, così proseguirono in silenzio fino alla "Jenisch"; entrarono e raggiunsero il dormitorio, dove Scooter li aspettava seduto sui gradini, immerso nel libro di algebra avanzata.

Quando li scorse, sbirciò di traverso una matita piantata in terra come una specie di meridiana, come a voler sottolineare che non erano arrivati puntuali, ma non disse nulla; recuperate le sue cose, il gruppetto si avviò. Il noto inquietante tintinnio fece trasalire i tre ragazzi simultaneamente. – Riportatelo ad un'ora consona, che io non ho proprio tempo da perdere di domenica. – E il portiere si domandò se Maulesel a scuola ci vivesse, proprio dentro, come uno strambo Fantasma dell'Opera bidello.

Raggiunta la fermata antistante al cancello, Genzō fece per continuare sulla Weg a piedi ma Dite lo trattenne per la giacca. – Ma dove vai, che aspettiamo l'autobus. – La fissò – Ma dai, un po' di movimento non fa mai male… – Lei lo squadrò con quella solita faccia che sembrava aver visto E.T. – Ho idea che quel cappellino sia di ostacolo al ricambio di aria dentro la tua testa… – Alla sua espressione seccata, lei inarcò un sopracciglio – Ma sai quanto è lontana da qui la villa di Herri? –

– No, – ammise, – non ho proprio idea di dove abiti. Forse è per questo che ci siamo incontrati prima con te. – Le rivolse uno sguardo palesemente sarcastico e la ragazza sbuffò – Bisogna scendere all'ultima di An der Alsterschleife e poi c'è ancora un pezzo di strada privata da percorrere a piedi, così puoi fare il tuo dannato _movimento_; basta che però non ti lamenti più! – Il portiere fece spallucce – Sei pigra! –

– Proprio no, fino lassù io col cavolo che cammino! – intervenne Scooter, – Inizia ad andare, dai, così stasera ci raggiungi per cena… – commentò beffardo, rivolgendogli uno sguardo da gatto, ma poi, vedendo che Nihon aveva stretto pericolosamente le palpebre, cercò riparo dietro le gonne (o meglio la tuta) di Dite, che prese le sue difese e lo rimproverò acida – E piantala di fare il gradasso con i più piccoli! –

– A tua norma e regola, io non faccio il gradasso proprio con nessuno, ma se il genio-pivello se le attira, non è colpa mia. – La compagna lo protesse con la sua stessa persona, ergendosi nella sua notevole altezza di ragazza, seppur inferiore a quella del portiere. – È un po' insolente, ok, ma è soltanto il suo modo di difendersi. Tu non vieni inseguito nei corridoi dai Großer come una preda divertente… –

– Ed io non mi diverto a inseguire e tormentare proprio nessuno, sai, cara! Anzi, quel modo di fare mi da proprio sui nervi: non mi conosci affatto. – I due si squadrarono, e Scooter sogghignò. Aveva provato a tastare un po' il terreno anche questa volta, e, di nuovo, Wakabayashi e Weiss avevano confermato le sue aspettative. Ottimo: il suo bizzarro puzzle si stava trasformando una scorta perfetta per la sua incolumità, e quei due in quel momento erano meravigliosamente compresi in una sorta di ruolo di madre e padre putativi. _~ Sarebbero proprio una coppia ben assortita… ~_

Fortunatamente, lo sferragliare dell'autobus mise fine al battibecco; il genietto, prima di immergersi di nuovo nella sua algebra, conciliò con il giapponese – Beh, Genzō, io mi sbaglio molto raramente, diciamo una volta ogni dieci anni, e il 1985 è ormai agli sgoccioli, quindi… – ammiccò – Tu sei la mia eccezione alla regola. –

Perfettino e Principessa si scambiarono un'occhiata e scoppiarono a ridere: l'opinione di sé che il piccoletto emanava era davvero spropositata rispetto alla sua giovane età, ed entrambi pensarono che la sua presunzione fosse anche maggiore di quella del portiere. Forse, persino di più di una somma tra Genzō e Karl, considerò Dite.

Una volta in viaggio verso la loro meta, il ragazzino si isolò nuovamente dentro i suoi numeri, e dato che il bisticcio di poco prima aveva sbloccato il silenzio, i due amici tornarono a parlare, o meglio, a punzecchiarsi.

– D'accordo, ma se non ti conosco, è perché sei tu che vuoi così – e prese posto sul sedile davanti al suo in modo da poterlo guardare dritto negli occhi. – I tuoi sono pregiudizi verso gli sportivi, come i suoi? – indicò con un cenno il pivello, seduto due file avanti per non essere disturbato. – No, verso gli stronzi che se la prendono con i più deboli. – Genzō si accigliò – E da cosa lo avresti dedotto che… –

– Ma, infatti, non lo credo. Penso solo che non si capisce mai se davvero quello che fai o dici corrisponde a quello che invece frulla sotto il cappellino. – Si aggiustò la visiera e sorrise sbieco – Perché evidentemente non mi interessa vedere certe cose… – Dite continuò a sostenere il suo sguardo intenso, poi sospirò – Ok, ricominciamo? –

Il portiere fece spallucce – Andiamo dove ti pare, ciò non toglie che, se mi paragoni alla gente come i Großer, allora significa: non hai capito proprio nulla del sottoscritto, anzi, proprio di niente! – pensando _~ Ho pure preso le tue difese con le tre oche, sciocchina, e tu non te ne sei nemmeno accorta… ~_

– Infatti, ripeto: non si capisce _perché_ lo fai, dato che sembra sempre che non ti interessi niente di niente. Poi invece… – abbassò lo sguardo – Beh, l'altro giorno ero nella merda più totale, e proprio tu mi hai lanciato un salvagente prezioso, come durante AG. – Fece una pausa, senza tornare a guardarlo. – Herri è Herri… –

– E io sono Genzō – la interruppe. _~ E invece lo aveva capito ~_ si stupì. – Sono fatto così: se di qualcosa non mi importa, non me ne curo minimamente. Ciò che non mi riguarda direttamente, non mi tocca, è verissimo! – Si sporse un po' in avanti per costringerla a sollevare di nuovo lo sguardo – Ma se quello che vedo non mi piace, io reagisco così, e non con chiunque. – Quelle ultime parole la colpirono: il suo non era soltanto senso di giustizia verso deboli e oppressi, allora… considerò _~ E nemmeno compassione. ~_ E quegli occhi neri non erano più tempestosi come prima.

– Però tu stesso ammetti di essere il primo a non voler conoscere e farti conoscere dagli altri, e allora perché… – Ora si era raddrizzato sul sedile incrociando le braccia: _~ Riecco Perfettino. ~_ E lo affrontò – Se ti da così fastidio la mia presenza, non vedo il motivo per cui, invece, tu ti sia interessato ai fatti miei, e voluto aiutare! –

– Ho idea che invece tu al mattino leghi i capelli troppo stretti, e quindi i neuroni nel tuo cervellino girino al contrario… – e sogghignò. La furietta di Dite si manifestò – Eh, no! A parte rare occasioni, sembra sempre che ti pesi il culo soltanto a stare seduto vicino a me in banco. – Genzō tornò serio, e perplesso – Ma lo pensi per davvero? – Lei si strinse nelle spalle – Non so cosa pensare di te… Sei strano. – E lui rise – Ah, perché tu, invece, sei normale… – e riuscì a strappare una risata anche a lei.

– Ma, seriamente, Dite: se facessi parte del "Girone degli Indifferenti", pensi davvero che ora starei qui a discuterne con te? – Lei scosse la testa. – Appunto. Quindi, qual è il tuo problema? – la scrutò un istante e capì _~ Le femmine… ~_ Così, provò a spiegare quel suo lato del carattere senza urtare la sua suscettibilità, come la scorsa domenica. – Nemmeno tu sei Herri, è diverso: non può essere la stessa cosa. –

– Perché no? – aggrottò la fronte – Dopotutto con lui… – Non ci riusciva davvero a capire, perché lei era abituata a trattare con i ragazzi esattamente come un maschio. – Perché non potrà mai essere la stessa cosa _per me_. – E stavolta Dite comprese, considerando che, dopotutto, Genzō stava sicuramente facendo parecchia fatica per adattarsi alle novità occidentali, e non poteva paragonarlo a Zùzù, che di giapponese non le era rimasto più nemmeno il nome.

– D'accordo! – annuì convinta – Però, se qualcosa che faccio ti da fastidio, non puoi nemmeno pretendere che me lo immagino, Genzō. – Il portiere assentì – Su questo hai ragione, – e le strizzò l'occhio, – ma non ci prendere gusto. –

Scooter li stava fissando ormai da un paio di fermate, non osando interrompere quella specie di confessionale su ruote, e non aveva proprio potuto fare a meno di ascoltare i loro discorsi; quanti problemi che si facevano quei due… Però la prossima sarebbero dovuti scendere. – Beh, io vado a fare po' di movimento; voi due restate pure fino al capolinea. – Genzō sibilò – Entro stasera lo anniento. – Dite ammiccò – Io lo tengo. –

-

**1** Hertha BSC Berlin

* * *

**Credits e Note:**

**Le Fantôme de l'Opéra** [Il fantasma dell'Opera] | Gaston Leroux | © Pierre Lafitte & Cie

**E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial** [E.T. l'extra-terrestre] | Steven Spielberg | © Universal Pictures

* * *

Il gatto "Metz" citato è realmente vivente e appartiene a **eos75**, a cui vanno interamente i _credits_ per nome e colore del pelo.

* * *

Trascorsa un'intera settimana dal compleanno dell'SGGK, sembra che nuovi legami si stiano creando, persino con coloro che meno si pensava potessero diventare amici. E domani ne inizia una nuova, alla "Jenisch-Schule": con gli scrutini che si avvicinano e gli allenamenti che si intensificano, magari, chissà, qualcuno avrà bisogno di ripetizioni…


	31. Guerra, oppure: alleanza

Villa Kaltz era davvero enorme, tanto quanto la sua di Nankatsu, ma quello che aveva in più era il giardino, anzi, era immersa nel bosco, e l'Alster scorreva in mezzo alla proprietà. Da An der Alsterschleife avevano svoltato in una via laterale, chiusa con una sbarra elettrica dopo qualche decina di metri; poi davvero un bel pezzo di strada a piedi prima di raggiungere il cancello: ora capiva le velleità ciclistiche dell'amico.

Hermann esordì – Dividiamoci! – Genzō sollevò un sopracciglio – Per fare che? – Dite ridacchiò – Ok, io vengo con te! – mentre il centrocampista sogghignò – Per andare a cercare Opa, che si è _perso_ in giardino… – Scooter sgranò gli occhi e il portiere fece lo stesso. Gli altri due, invece, parevano ben consapevoli.

– Non è difficile riconoscerlo: è vecchio, e probabilmente si sarà addormentato su una panchina con la dentiera posata sulle ginocchia. – I due ignari non ebbero nemmeno il tempo di formulare mezza domanda, che i compagni erano già usciti dalla porta finestra e si stavano allontanando. – Se nessuno lo trova entro cinque minuti, vuol dire che l'infermiera lo ha già riportato in stanza, e ci rivediamo tutti qui! – esclamò.

Genzō e Scooter si sbirciarono perplessi e cominciarono la _caccia al nonno perduto_; furono proprio loro due ad individuare la figura seduta sotto un grosso pino, che davvero teneva la dentiera in grembo. Il portiere scorse l'amico in lontananza e lo chiamò con un cenno della mano. Il vecchio dall'aria piuttosto assente mise a fuoco i ragazzi e sorrise al nipote – Hermann, sei tornato da scuola? –

– Sì, nonno – e gli presentò i compagni. L'S.G.G.K. rabbrividì a quello sguardo castano stinto e un po' vacuo. – E tuo fratello dov'è? – Herri indicò i denti finti, che ritornarono in bocca, grazie al cielo. – È a suonare il piffero insieme agli altri pidocchi, Opa – che sorrise ancora – Già da quando era piccolo, Gerhard suonava qualsiasi cosa… –

In quel momento arrivò una donna di mezz'età in una candida divisa – Oggi non c'è la temperatura adatta per stare fuori, Herr Kaltz. – Ma l'amico intervenne – E allora gli porti una giacca o una coperta. – Questa annuì, anche se era evidente fosse piuttosto contrariata, e fece quanto richiesto, ma senza manifestare oltre il suo disappunto.

– Sai, Opa, che dobbiamo fare una ricerca sulla guerra… – E gli occhi spenti del nonno si riaccesero, tornando del colore della corteccia dell'albero sotto cui i quattro ragazzi sedettero, sopra uno spesso tappeto di aghi odorosi. Dite era stata designata come addetta agli appunti, ed Hermann incoraggiava la memoria dell'uomo con domande mirate, mentre gli altri due ascoltavano con interesse l'inusuale lezione di storia vera.

_La Tiranna_ aveva stabilito che l'argomento della tesina trimestrale dovesse trattare la guerra nell'ambito della vita quotidiana e di come questa cambiasse radicalmente le abitudini delle persone non coinvolte direttamente, ovvero i cosiddetti civili, ma anche, e soprattutto, i familiari di coloro che, invece, vi partecipavano in prima linea; potendo prendere un qualsiasi riferimento temporale a scelta, dall'Impero Romano alla Guerra del Vietnam. E loro quattro avevano deciso di affrontare proprio il periodo dell'ascesa del Führer e dell'avvento Nazista, per seguire gli eventi della Seconda Guerra Mondiale. O meglio: dato che Herr Kaltz lo aveva vissuto in prima persona, Herri aveva lanciato proprio quell'idea apposta, per non dover ricorrere a noiose ricerche enciclopediche.

E, davvero, considerò il portiere, era parecchio più interessante così, che non studiare a pappardella nomi e date. Frau Meyer aveva visto giusto e gli aveva fornito lo stimolo perfetto per migliorarsi in una materia in cui, per lei, zoppicava ancora un po' troppo.

A un certo punto, il nonno diede qualche segnale di stanchezza e cedimento; l'amico chiamò l'infermiera, che lo riaccompagnò a riposare nella sua stanza, non senza aver borbottato qualcosa di incomprensibile disapprovazione, poi stabilì che era giunta l'ora della merenda e si diresse in cucina.

Mentre Scooter e Genzō sistemavano, in ordine cronologico, le numerose pagine di appunti di Dite, il fine olfatto di lupo dell'S.G.G.K. percepì il solito profumo di vaniglia; la compagna era rientrata in casa per andare in bagno, e quando si voltò non poté credere ai suoi occhi: la nonna di Hermann era la vecchina dai capelli lilla dell'AEZ! Sedette sulla panchina in ghisa occupata prima dal marito, poggiando il suo bastone e sistemando il plaid rimasto lì sulle ginocchia. – Ho sfornato una Sachertorte, giusto poco fa: ora Helga ve la porta insieme a una bella cioccolata calda… Oggi fa proprio freddo, eh? – Dite ritornò e la salutò affettuosamente con un bacio sulla guancia.

L'infermiera non pareva gradire anche l'incombenza di cameriera, infatti, dopo aver posato un vassoio di fine argento antico sulla panchina, si ritirò per dedicarsi ai suoi compiti primari. Infine Herri riapparve con un piattone di biscotti fatti in casa di vario tipo. – Studiare troppo fa venire fame, così ho portato un po' di scorta! –

– Perché non mi hai detto che lui era il tuo amico, Hermann – lo apostrofò sorridendo e inclinando la testa lilla verso il portiere. Lui ridacchiò – Perdi colpi, come Opa, Oma? Te l'ho detto che Genzō è giapponese. – Lei lo rimproverò bonariamente – Ma che cosa c'entra? Dovevi spiegarmi che era il ragazzo del cappellino rosso! – L'S.G.G.K. sorrise, perché curiosità e pettegolezzi in casa Kaltz erano evidentemente genetici.

Dopo aver lasciato giusto le briciole di una fantastica Sacher ancora tiepida di forno, accompagnata da una densa cioccolata affogata nella panna fresca, Oma integrò gli appunti di guerra con preziosi dettagli di vita quotidiana durante gli anni in cui il marito era al fronte, e persino una famiglia agiata come la loro aveva dovuto fare i conti con le razioni e le requisizioni naziste.

Alla fine il quartetto si divise equamente i compiti: Herri aveva già dato, Dite avrebbe _sgrassato_ le nozioni, fino a ottenere un testo esauriente e grammaticalmente corretto, Scooter si sarebbe occupato di integrare con citazioni e riferimenti bibliografici precisi; mentre a Genzō toccò la revisione finale. Così concordarono di rivedersi alla villa la settimana seguente per la stesura definitiva della tesina.

* * *

Perfettino e Principessa riaccompagnarono il nerd al dormitorio, non potendo fare a meno di sghignazzare beffardamente complici quando Maulesel lo _invitò_ ad entrare con un calcio sul didietro: il genietto supponente era infine stato punito, anche se inconsapevolmente, per il suo brutto vizio di voler provocare, dal "piede di Dio".

I due amici avevano accantonato il punzecchiare reciproco per commentare la salute palesemente precaria di nonno e nonna Kaltz; Dite aveva aggiunto qualche particolare in più raccontando che il cuore di Opa era facile che presto avrebbe potuto cedere di nuovo, e una volta di troppo, mentre Oma aveva un brutto problema di artrite che la portava a poter uscire di casa sempre più raramente, e, oltretutto, recentemente, l'osteoporosi l'aveva costretta anche al bastone da passeggio.

La donna vitale che aveva tirato su tre bambini da sola stava pian piano cedendo agli acciacchi dell'età avanzata, mentre del fiero ex-ufficiale tedesco era rimasta soltanto un'ombra approssimativa e discontinua. Ed Hermann, pertanto, passava più tempo che poteva con i suoi adorati nonni che lo avevano accompagnato negli anni della sua infanzia. La famiglia da spot pubblicitario conteneva, nella sua confezione perfetta, una sorpresa non troppo piacevole per il centrocampista ottimista e scanzonato.

Genzō, nella sua stanza in cui tutto aveva ritrovato la sua collocazione precisa, si trovò a riflettere che lui, da quel lato, poteva considerarsi fortunato, perché non aveva mai visto nessuno della sua famiglia con seri problemi di salute malferma, non aveva mai pensato seriamente alla possibilità che uno dei suoi cari prima o poi potesse lasciarlo, davvero e definitivamente, non semplicemente andando ad abitare lontano.

Non aveva mai conosciuto il nonno di cui portava il nome, né gli altri, quindi non aveva mai avuto attorno persone più grandi di genitori e zii, a parte Nora e Lex, ok, ma loro non erano parenti. Suo padre e sua madre erano sempre stati troppo distanti fisicamente, certo, ma, dentro di sé, papà non aveva mai smesso di essere la sua roccia indistruttibile, e mamma continuava a rappresentare la sua ancora di salvezza di ogni momento no. Forse, considerò, era proprio lui ad avere una "famiglia perfetta", o che, perlomeno, si sforzava di esserlo, ma il Genzō moccioso, troppo preso da se stesso, non se ne era mai accorto, almeno finora.

Nel mezzo del bosco amburghese, ancora una volta, l'S.G.G.K. era infine riuscito a vedere distintamente l'inizio della fatidica strada da percorrere: doveva cominciare con il ritrovare _papone_, che si era trasformato nel despota. Adesso aveva finalmente compreso, davvero, che doveva tenersi, e strette, le persone a cui voleva bene, perché nessun pallone di cuoio avrebbe mai potuto sostituirle, mentre il calcio era soltanto la 'famiglia alternativa' che completava quella vera.

Il destino gli aveva dato quella, e ora non avrebbe più voluto cambiarla, e il suo sogno sarebbe tornato ad essere un qualcosa che poteva condividere, e non un ostacolo, che lo avrebbe sicuramente accompagnato nel suo cammino durante e verso la crescita come persona, che ora riusciva a vedere più chiaramente attorno a sé.

* * *

Lunedì mattina Herr Möller consegnò i compiti di fine trimestre, quelli cartacei veri, che avrebbero influito sulla media scritta. I due geni matematici esibirono l'uno all'altro, entrambi compiaciuti, una 'A', ma con un "più" accanto per Scooter. Era o non era un piccolo Einstein dal viso angelico, astuzia felina, e… ego stratosferico?

Il Prof., al contrario del rigoroso ordine alfabetico _Tirannico_, aveva l'abitudine di usare il cosiddetto "ordine meritorio discendente", quindi all'ultimo rimanevano sempre gli insufficienti. Genzō dal fondo dell'aula sbirciò Herri che anelava di sentir pronunciare il suo nome, e che esultò per una 'C' stiracchiata: la media c'era comunque, e lui era salvo. Principessa, invece, era stata proprio l'ultima degli ultimi ad essere chiamata alla cattedra, infatti, Herr Möller la trattenne per interrogarla e recuperare il votaccio, anche se non lo aveva reso pubblico, come tutti gli altri.

Dite stava arrancando alla lavagna con un'aria totalmente persa fra funzioni di primo e secondo grado; il Prof. non aveva un'espressione molto contenta, e, quando scorse i suoi due allievi migliori infischiarsene altamente della compagna in palese difficoltà, si arrabbiò. La cosa più improbabile, alla "Jenisch", oltre che vedere Maulesel ridere, era proprio Xaver Möller, il capo dei "mutanti" ad honorem, davvero incazzato.

Assegnò un'ora di punizione a Scooter e _invitò_ Genzō a raggiungere la ragazza alla cattedra per darle una mano; il portiere corresse i suoi strafalcioni sotto le occhiate severe dell'insegnante e quelle grigio-nuvolose della sua amica, che in quel momento lo avrebbe soffocato volentieri usando il suo stesso stramaledetto cappellino, perché Perfettino le stava facendo prendere un'altra insufficienza.

Al suono della campanella, Herr Möller obbligò i due studenti a restare in classe, mentre gli altri andavano via, chi a Tennis, chi a Softball, chi ad Atletica, chi in Aula Punizione; Kaltz aspettò un po' in corridoio, ma poi dovette avviarsi anche lui, altrimenti avrebbe fatto tardi agli allenamenti.

– Dite, sai che cosa vuol dire 'F', vero? – esordì il Prof.; lei annuì. Povera Principessa: era davvero nulla in algebra. _~ Ma da me cosa vuole? ~_ Ci mancava soltanto l'ora di punizione in Zona Cesarini. – Ti concedo occasione e tempo tutta la settimana per recuperare, lunedì ti interrogo e, se non riesci a prendere perlomeno la sufficienza, ti porto agli scrutini con una 'D' come media. – La ragazza sospirò _~ È la mia fine… ~_

– Veniamo a noi, Genzō, – lo guardò con aria grave, – questo non è l'atteggiamento che mi piace vedere in due ragazzi intelligenti come voi. Ma, mentre posso accordare a Selig ancora qualche anno di assestamento e maturazione, da te, invece, mi aspetto qualcosa di più. Se un tuo compagno è in difficoltà, vorrei vedere collaborazione, non presunzione. – Era davvero pessima la sensazione di aver deluso il suo insegnante preferito. – Mi scusi Herr… – Ma questi lo interruppe seccamente.

– Le scuse, dovresti farle a Dite – che sogghignò, vagamente compiaciuta; ma il Prof. oggi pareva non essere assolutamente in vena di sconti con nessuno. – Non va bene nemmeno il tuo atteggiamento, – si rivolse alla ragazza con lo stesso tono duro, – se non inizi ad impegnarti seriamente, rischi seriamente di ripetere l'anno. L'ultima volta ti ho dato fiducia, e mi hai preso sonoramente per i fondelli, ma adesso cambiamo sistema. – Guardò prima una e poi l'altro, e le sopracciglia di Perfettino e Principessa si sollevarono contemporaneamente, ma nessuno dei due osò nemmeno respirare.

– Genzō: dovrai aiutare Dite a studiare per l'interrogazione di recupero; così potrai confrontarti con qualcuno che ha difficoltà in una disciplina in cui tu al contrario riesci fin troppo facilmente. Dite: con l'aiuto di Genzō potrai capire che nelle mie materie ci vuole un'applicazione costante, ma, soprattutto, un metodo di studio preciso, non a casaccio come stai facendo tu. – Continuava a guardarli alternativamente.

– E se non otterrete dei risultati concreti, riterrò colpa e responsabilità di entrambi – stabilì senza possibilità di appello. Le bocche si spalancarono simultaneamente, ma le proteste di entrambi vennero soffocate ancor prima di essere pensate con un'ultima terribile occhiataccia dell'insegnante più docile e amichevole dell'istituto.

Genzō e Dite si squadrarono un istante, poi il portiere recuperò rapidamente le sue cose e uscì dalla classe, ma la ragazza fece la stessa cosa e prese a seguirlo. – Ehi, dove te ne scappi! Questa cosa a me non sta affatto bene… –

– E figurati a me! – pensando _~ Dove lo trovo il tempo di fare ripetizioni a Principessa Anti-algebra? ~_ E la vocetta stridula della compagna che lo penetrava nelle orecchie, esortandolo a fermarsi e parlare, non lo aiutava di certo a ragionare su come poteva tirarsene fuori. Si arrestò davanti alla porta e si voltò di scatto – Questo è il bagno dei maschi: vuoi seguirmi anche qui dentro? –

Lei arrossì, e balbettò qualcosa mentre lui entrava. – Scheiße! – imprecò; poi scorse dei piedi sotto una porta e avvertì un'inequivocabile odorino. – Scusa, Hansel… Non era mia intenzione disturbare. – Una voce sorridente rispose – Non importa, Genzō, ci sono abituato. – Il portiere ridacchiò fra sé, che tipo Rotzmeier: non si scomponeva davvero per nulla. Sciacquò le mani dal gesso, riprese il controllo e tornò fuori dalla sua avversaria. – Sei capacissima di camminare e parlare contemporaneamente, quindi andiamo, che ho giusto cinque minuti per raggiungere il campo da calcio. –

– Ma tu non puoi proprio fare a meno di pensare sempre a te stesso, vero? Io invece ne ho altrettanti per andare anche più lontano… – Genzō sospirò – Senti, Dite, non mi attira proprio questa prospettiva, quindi domani ne parlerò io col Prof.; dopotutto la colpa è mia. – Dite si inalberò – No, Genzō, io ho preso una 'F' e io me la aggiusto: non ho bisogno della tua condiscendenza pelosa… Se ti prende male che Herr Möller ti ha strigliato, allora sì che questo è un problema tuo. –

_~ Pelosa? ~_ il vocabolario di Principessa Sboccata era ricco di parole curiose. – Ok, allora **domani**, – sottolineò, – ne parliamo, io e te, poi ci accordiamo sul modo di convincere il Prof. a cambiare idea. Ti va bene così? –

Erano arrivati alla "J". Un pallone sibilò verso la loro posizione e il portiere paratutto lo afferrò prima che prendesse in testa la compagna, che, potendo vedere da dove fosse partito, commentò secca – Che mira di merda, Hans… Mi sa che l'oculista ti ha tolto gli occhiali correttivi troppo presto, alla "Grund". – L'S.G.G.K. sogghignò, proprio curioso di vedere l'evolversi della battaglia, ma il rivale non le rispose, rivolgendosi invece a _giapponese_ con il suo solito nonnismo borioso e insolente – Non puoi arrivare all'ora che ti pare, riserva! – Fece per aprire bocca ma, di nuovo, la furietta si scatenò.

– Senti Hanserino: noi due stavamo parlando. Potresti farti una notevole quantità di cazzi tuoi al pomodoro? – si guardò brevemente attorno finché non individuò Coach Bähr – Scusi, Mister, posso rubarle il numero dodici per trenta secondi? – L'uomo annuì e richiamò il resto della squadra, che si era fermato a contemplare il siparietto. Poi trascinò l'esterrefatto portiere da parte – Facciamo così: tanto tu vai da Karl, dopo, no? – Lui confermò. – Allora ci vediamo, diciamo, verso le sei e mezza all'angolo tra Elgenkamp e Müssenredder, andiamo a casa assieme e studiamo una maniera per levarci da quest'impiccio del cavolo. Chi finisce prima, aspetta. Per stavolta ti dovrai accontentare soltanto di mezz'ora di allenamento supplementare. –

– Chi si accontenta gode, ma tu cerca di non far arrivare Natale nel frattempo. – Lei lo guardò male e si voltò per andarsene, ma il numero uno non approfittò dell'occasione per seguire la ricetta suggeritagli prima dalla ragazza. – Te li scegli proprio adatti a te i fidanzati: Giapponesi, Ebrei, Negri… Sempre stessa feccia, siete! – Genzō lo fulminò con lo sguardo in fiamme, pronto a scattare, disposto persino a venire alle mani: le offese razziste erano proprio la cosa che meno riusciva a tollerare.

Ma, ancora una volta, Dite intervenne prontamente prendendo le sue difese: infilò la mano nell'incavo del gomito, per trattenerlo, e lui la sbirciò per capire le sue intenzioni, e, per la prima volta, vide sulle sue labbra disegnarsi un sorriso, sul serio acido, ostile e beffardo. – Vedi, Hans-Emil, io, i "fidanzati di razza", non vado mica a raccattarli alla scuola per ritardati, da dove sono convinta ti abbiano fatto uscire troppo presto. –

Il nipponico non aveva proprio capito le dietrologie della sua frecciata velenosa, come al solito, ma il resto dei presenti sghignazzò, persino un paio di "effequattro", mentre Hans-Emil Hans era una maschera di rabbia ammutolita. Poi la compagna se ne andò di corsa, e Coach Bähr intimò a Wakabayashi di andare a cambiarsi.

* * *

Alla fine dell'allenamento Genzō aveva spiegato brevemente ad Herri la decisione del Prof., e l'amico gli aveva suggerito, caldamente, di non mettere in discussione ma adeguarsi, perché Herr Möller era tanto bravo, quanto sapeva diventare inflessibile, se si accorgeva che i suoi studenti si approfittavano della sua indole affabile e informale. Avrebbe voluto chiedergli spiegazioni sulla pagliacciata del portiere tedesco ma, quel giorno, non erano soli nello spogliatoio, anzi, tutti gli "effequattro" pareva lo stessero aspettando. E, contrariamente al solito, il centrocampista lo invitò ad avviarsi da solo.

Così, mentre raggiungeva il campetto, il portiere aveva nel frattempo cambiato idea: avrebbe aiutato Principessa per dimostrare al suo insegnante che sapeva accettare un rimprovero e, grazie ad esso, poteva migliorare il suo atteggiamento. Che a lei stesse bene o meno, stavolta si sarebbe imposto sul suo caratterino, e non l'avrebbe trattata coi guanti, anche se era una femmina; voleva la parità? L'avrebbe ottenuta.

– Che aria cupa che tira oggi in Giappone, portiere! – lo apostrofò improvvisamente il Kaiser sbucandogli alle spalle. – Devo darti atto che sei il primo che sia riuscito a fare incazzare Herr Möller. Bravo… – Il suo tono era palesemente sarcastico.

_Scheiße… ~_ tenere un segreto alla "Jenisch" era come sapere il nome di Maulesel: impossibile. – Auguri! – commentò poi alla sua secca spiegazione, – Dite è peggio di me ed Hermann messi insieme in algebra, e il che è tutto dire… – sogghignò. – Beh, rilassati, Genzō, che oggi è un buon giorno per morire… – Lo aveva costretto a non voltarsi mentre parlavano, parandosi davanti, e quella frase era più criptica del solito. Non si erano più allenati da quell'ultimo venerdì insieme ad Herri, perché gli aveva riferito che Opa doveva ancora finire di sistemare la porta.

Con un sorrisetto furbo iniziò – So che sono in ritardo, e che non è opera mia, ma… – lo strattonò per farlo girare verso l'orto-campetto, e Genzō sgranò gli occhi: c'era una porta nuova di zecca, perfetta, non più pericolante, e addobbata con un fiocchetto rosso legato alla rete. – …e Marie ha fatto _quello_, apposta per te – indicò la coccarda. – Nessuno mi aveva mai "regalato" una porta… – Il portiere sciolse la tensione che aveva accumulato e sorrise. – Lo so. Ma io sono il Kaiser del Calcio: non regalo mai cose inutili ai compleanni… – e ammiccò – Ma adesso devi dimostrarmi di essertela meritata! – Genzō scattò sull'attenti e prese possesso della sua nuova tana.

* * *

L'S.G.G.K. passeggiava avanti e indietro sbirciando l'orologio: cinque minuti di ritardo; friggeva a star lì ad aspettare, così decise di andare a cercare Principessa. Elgenkamp non era poi così lunga, e una palestra o simile doveva avere un'insegna o qualcosa del genere. Individuò una specie di prefabbricato basso a due piani, raggiunse il cancello e lesse "Madame Kamen'ka". _~ Che roba è? ~_ Però quel _Madame_…

In quel momento, dall'ingresso uscì un gruppo di ragazze tutte più o meno coetanee, e tutte pettinate più o meno alla stessa maniera, con i capelli raccolti in crocchie singole oppure doppie, e gli scaldamuscoli sotto le gonne. Poi scorse Dite, che quando lo vide sbarrò gli occhi e si accigliò, mentre le ragazze che gli passavano accanto lo squadravano e commentavano con sussurri e risolini: – Ehi, hai visto quello! – Carino! – No, è proprio un figo! – Chi sarà venuto a prendere? – Magari fosse qui per me… –

– Ti avevo detto di aspettarmi – sibilò la compagna, strattonandolo via, sempre più accigliata a causa dei commenti. – Se tu non fossi una ritardataria cronica… – rispose altrettanto seccato il portiere, staccandola dal suo gomito; non era proprio una felice prospettiva che le tizie si immaginassero qualcosa di simile ad un appuntamento tra _**non**_ fidanzati. E invece le femmine non si smentirono. – Sei proprio fortunata Dite! – esclamò una. – Ehi, tu: non è che hai un fratello grande da presentare ad un'amica? – incalzò un'altra. In quel momento il suo volto era dello stesso colore del berretto.

Dite sbuffò contrariata come una locomotiva e prese a camminare con passo ancora più svelto del suo, mentre lui cercava di star dietro a quel treno incazzato, non osando avvicinarsi più di tanto. Quando furono ben distanti dal resto del gruppo, lei si voltò di scatto e sibilò di nuovo, proprio infuriata – Ecco, adesso, grazie alla tua improvvisata, mi tormenteranno a morte per tutto il resto dell'anno… – Poi partì nella sua direzione e lo afferrò per il giaccone – Tutto perché sei un maledetto egocentrico di merda…! – Genzō non replicò, anche perché aveva ragione, aveva causato lui il _putiferio amoroso_, solo perché non sopportava di aspettare inutilmente, e anche in questo era uguale al despota. La prese per i polsi, senza stringere, e lei lo fissò con gli occhi rannuvolati.

La allontanò, e lei riprese a camminare. – Chiedo perdono, Principessa Leia… – Si girò – Come mi hai chiamato? – Il portiere sogghignò – Lo sembri proprio, pettinata così. – Dite si toccò le trecce arrotolate su se stesse e fermate ai lati del capo, proprio come la battagliera principessa di Star Wars, e fece una smorfia; Perfettino era uno stronzo colossale, ma quando voleva, sapeva essere anche così… _~ Carino ~_ e aveva ottenuto di farle sbollire l'incazzatura con una battuta. Non riuscì più a trattenersi e scoppiò a ridere – In effetti… – tolse le forcine e le trecce ricaddero lunghe sulle spalle, – Però, così, mi darebbero fastidio, perché svolazzerebbero ovunque mentre ballo. –

– Cosa? – domandò incuriosito. Ballo? Non aveva mai pensato alla possibilità, però, ora che la osservava meglio, aveva tutte le caratteristiche della ballerina classica: alta e magra, ma, essendo meno infagottata del solito, stava giusto notando che non era proprio _ossuta_, anzi, il corpo allenato ci stava tutto sotto i vestiti. – Cosa, cosa? – lo canzonò. Genzō la stava fissando in modo strano. – Cosa pensavi che insegnassero alla "Scuola di Balletto Classico di Madame Kamen'ka", la polka? –

– Ma, veramente… – incominciò, provando a spiegarle che non c'era nessuna dannata scritta che indicasse l'attività che si svolgeva in quella palazzina, ma rinunciò; adesso Principessa era tornata a sorridere, e non voleva ricominciare a bisticciare. Per indurla ad accettare la sua decisione, doveva fare in modo che restasse calma: se si fosse imposto, avrebbe soltanto ottenuto di scontrarsi di nuovo, e non era mica così scontato che avrebbe vinto… – Mi concedete il Vostro perdono, _mademoiselle_? –

– Mm, va bene, concesso, ma la tua pronuncia francese non è migliorata per niente – sogghignò; il portiere la afferrò per la manica del cappottino. – Fermati un secondo, che, prima di arrivare a casa, vorrei che riuscissimo ad accordarci per le… ripetizioni. – E bloccò sul nascere le sue proteste stringendo il gomito e costringendola a voltarsi del tutto per guardarlo. – Cerchiamo di non far incazzare di più il Prof., va bene? –

Dite si accigliò: Perfettino aveva già deciso per tutti e due, ma non si arrabbiò, tanto non ci poteva fare granché. _~ Questa non ci voleva proprio… ~_ sospirò, e sbuffò. Herr Möller aveva capito che l'anno scorso era riuscita a fregare Campione Matematico e aveva preso la sufficienza "barando", e oggi le aveva messo alle costole proprio il più secchione della classe. Eccetto Scooter.

Era scontato che con Genzō avrebbe perso in partenza: non era uno stupido, anzi, appunto, intelligente, e non si sarebbe mai prestato a giocare non secondo le regole. E sentiva, a pelle, che, come 'insegnante', sarebbe stato un vero e proprio _negriero giapponese_… _~ Battutona! ~_ Stasera l'avrebbe detta ad Alain.

– Scommettiamo che io riesco, nel miracolo, a farti prendere una 'C' in algebra? – Sorrise fra sé: l'S.G.G.K. la fissava aspettando una risposta; non poteva far altrimenti, ma non gli avrebbe dato soddisfazione così in fretta. – Mm. Non mi sembra molto conveniente per me, perché, se tu perdi, io ci _guadagno_ una 'D' e una bocciatura. – E mise su il broncio apposta. – Hai forse paura di essere tu a perdere? – L'espressione del portiere era impassibile, ma gli occhi neri scintillavano.

– Sembri davvero convinto, ma guarda che io e la matematica siamo due opposti che si respingono… – Lui si sistemò la visiera del cappellino e riprese a camminare – Sono un osso più duro di quanto tu creda, Principessa Dite! – che ridacchiò e lo rincorse – E va bene, mi arrendo, Professor Wakabayashi! –

-

* * *

**Credits e Note:**

**È un buon giorno per morire:** nelle varie serie di "Star Trek" questa frase viene usata spesso, citandola come un proverbio Klingon, anche se in realtà la stessa è stata ripresa dal grido di guerra che utilizzava il capo Sioux Cavallo Pazzo prima di andare in battaglia.  
E, come vedo l'SGGK un po' "vulcaniano", secondo me il Kaiser come Klingon sarebbe perfetto!

* * *

**Hanserino:** da Anserino; _Anserinae_ è una sottofamiglia di uccelli di cui fanno parte le oche

* * *

**Principessa Leia:** nella traduzione italiana Leila, protagonista femminile della trilogia originale  
**Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope** [Guerre Stellari: IV Episodio - Una nuova speranza]  
**Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back** [Guerre Stellari: V Episodio - L'Impero colpisce ancora]  
**Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi** [Guerre Stellari: VI Episodio - Il ritorno dello Jedi]  
e anche se nella nuova trilogia non compare come personaggio, ve li credito lo stesso  
**Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace** [Star Wars: Episodio I - La minaccia fantasma]  
**Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones** [Star Wars: Episodio II - L'attacco dei cloni]  
**Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith** [Star Wars: Episodio III - La vendetta dei Sith]  
George Lucas | © 20th Century Fox


	32. Nemici? Meglio le amiche

Peccato che un giorno sia composto di ventiquattro ore soltanto, pensò Genzō mentre raggiungeva l'angolo di strada, per poi, ovviamente, aspettare Principessa Ritardataria. _~ Se riuscissi a eliminare il dormire, magari, avrei il tempo per fare tutto… ~_ Calcio, Kaiser, Hockey, e ora anche ripetizioni, nonché interrogazioni a tappeto e verifiche scritte di fine trimestre in vista degli scrutini, che si avvicinavano sempre di più.

Era già tanto non essere ancora diventato matto a conciliare i molti impegni, figurarsi ad avere una parvenza di vita sociale… Infatti, aveva dovuto ridurre drasticamente le uscite tra otaku. E le tre sere in pista gli sottraevano tempo prezioso, ma non voleva ancora rinunciarvi definitivamente, poiché gli permettevano di distrarsi e allentare la tensione. Scolastica ma anche calcistica, perché, ultimamente, negli spogliatoi della "J" tirava un'arietta davvero pesante, e, oltretutto, a causa della presa di posizione di Dite, la situazione con gli "effequattro" era anche, per quanto possibile, peggiorata.

Ma non era seccato con lei, anzi: per una volta tanto che qualcuno si era palesemente schierato contro quell'idiota di EmmentHans e i suoi insulti da neo-nazista convinto. Ciò che più lo infastidiva era che nemmeno Kaltz gli rispondeva, quando se ne usciva con frasi e appellativi di quel genere, magari rivolti a nessuno in particolare, però ugualmente fastidiosi. E lui era bravissimo a non farsi sentire da Coach Bähr.

Perlomeno i Großer non erano nemmeno coscienti di quello che dicevano, quando gli affibbiavano i classici nomignoli, che sembravano pescati a caso da un vocabolario; l'apoteosi della loro somma ignoranza era stata raggiunta quando, volendo sfotterlo sul cappellino rosso, lo avevano paragonato al Libretto Rosso, e poi, fieri, lo avevano chiamato "Mao" per una settimana; non aveva mai riso così tanto in vita sua…

Eccola, finalmente: quei suoi cinque minuti di ritardo cronico non riusciva proprio ad evitarli. – Cosa fai lì impalato? Dai, muoviti pelandrone! – E pretendeva pure di fare battute di spirito… Allungò il passo per afferrarla, ma lei scattò e sfuggì rapidamente. La inseguì, la raggiunse e la prese – Non hai ancora capito che non puoi battermi. – Ma Dite non si sentiva sconfitta, e provava a divincolarsi ridacchiando.

E alla fine, entrambi col fiatone, arrivarono a destinazione. Avevano poi concordato di vedersi oggi, che era martedì e le lezioni finivano prima, cosicché lui potesse capire quanto indietro lei fosse col programma; dopodiché avrebbe stabilito quante ore di recupero farle fare fino al giorno dell'interrogazione. La biblioteca chiudeva alle 19.00, quindi Principessa aveva deciso arbitrariamente di andare a casa sua, visto che Alain era al lavoro fino a tardi. Non gli piacque molto l'idea, inizialmente, perché non voleva che Dite si facesse strane idee; la reticenza nei confronti delle femmine, che potevano andare improvvisamente in calore, era ancora forte e difficile da scrollarsi di dosso, dato che alla "Jenisch", di pessimi esempi, ne vedeva a palate.

Le HAM gli gironzolavano attorno come cagnette, Perri continuava con le sue allusioni volgari, e parecchie ochette avevano preso a sussurrare indicandolo quando passava nei corridoi. _~ Che urto ~_ sembrava essere ritornato alla Shutetsu. Meno male che la sua amica pareva invece immune al suo cosiddetto "fascino".

Si sistemarono nella sua stanza, e dovette liberare la sedia da una pila di vestiti puliti che sarebbero dovuti stare in un armadio, mentre lei si svaccava sul lettone. Perplesso, si rassegnò e le indicò dei semplici esercizi da svolgere; cose del programma di inizio anno, che avrebbe dovuto saper risolvere senza problemi.

Ora lo stava fissando. – Hai già finito? – Lei annuì e gli tese il quaderno. Era quasi sul punto di gioire, ma… – Ma, mi prendi per il culo?! – Lei fece spallucce. – Guarda che non sono mica nato domani; hai copiato le soluzioni dal libro. – Lei ridacchiò. – No, Dite, non sei proprio spiritosa per niente. Io non ti aiuto se fai la furba. – Ritornò seria – E io non sono proprio _così_ stupida, Genzō. Herr Möller mi interroga sulle funzioni, lunedì, non su queste… cose. –

– Che se non sai fare da sola, senza copiare, non sei nemmeno in grado di distinguere se una funzione è di primo o secondo grado… – Si alzò e le sequestrò il libro di testo, trascrisse un'altra serie di esercizi su un foglio e ordinò – Ora fa' queste, e sul serio. – E tenne lo sguardo da negriero giapponese puntato sulla ragazza, che prima sbuffò, ma poi, finalmente, si concentrò. Dopo dieci minuti, il portiere si spazientì e andò a sbirciare da sopra le sue spalle. – Ma, sei ancora dietro alla prima? –

– Non mi viene! – Ora era proprio disperato: Principessa era un caso irrecuperabile, altro che somma tra Kaltz e Schneider, peggio, Kaiser + Scimmia elevato al quadrato, ma con il segno meno davanti! Ci sarebbero volute settimane per riuscire a farla tornare in pari col programma… Si rimise a sedere, cercando di ragionare; tolse il berretto per passare una mano tra i capelli e far circolare un po' d'aria.

– Ma come sei riuscita a farti promuovere l'anno scorso, se stai messa… _così_. – Dite alzò le spalle con espressione furba – Andavo in bagno durante i compiti in classe, e quello che mi dava ripetizioni mi passava le soluzioni. Mentre io in cambio ho fatto da cupido. – Genzō inarcò un sopracciglio, poi sogghignò – Non mi stupisce che tu sia riuscita a rigirarti Campione di Matematica… Ma con me non attacca. –

Sbuffò, si alzò dal letto e se ne andò. _~ Che diavolo… ~_ No, così non poteva farcela, se la collaborazione era nulla, era inutile anche provarci. Tornò, sorridendo maliziosa, con qualcosa nascosto dietro la schiena. – Visto che oggi sei particolarmente acido, invece della mela… – e mostrò un barattolo di Nutella, – Così ti addolcisci un po'! –

Il lupo famelico sogghignò – E va bene! Poi, però, facciamo davvero sul serio. – E lei annuì convinta. Alla fine di due ore in cui aveva faticato più che nell'orto di Opa, il cioccolato era scomparso e Principessa aveva fatto qualche passo avanti; perlomeno non mollava più alla prima difficoltà. – Ora vediamo un po' come organizzarci – stabili il Prof. Wakabayashi, mentre l'allieva ripuliva il barattolo con un dito e poi lo leccava. La fissò: uno sbuffo di Nutella scendeva dal labbro inferiore fin sotto il mento, e sogghignò. – Durante la settimana io ho il tempo misurato al contagocce, quindi… –

Dite si accigliò, ma Genzō non si fece interrompere – E anche tu hai il tuo daffare con la danza, mi pare… – sospirò incrociando le mani dietro la nuca, riflettendo. – E anche un'ora al giorno è complicata da tirare fuori per tutti e due; senza contare che domani e venerdì, oltretutto, devo andare… – sbirciò l'orologio – Beh, intanto ora vado. –

– Dove? – Il portiere si alzò riordinando le sue cose – A casa. – Lei però chiese ancora – Dove devi andare domani e venerdì? – Ma sì, a Principessa poteva anche dirlo. – A Hummel, alla pista di pattinaggio. – Lei inarcò un sopracciglio – A fare che? – Lui fece spallucce – Agli allenamenti della "HHH". –

– E perché? – Scimmietta curiosa… – Perché sì, perché serve. – Dite aggrottò la fronte – Cos'hai da fissare tanto? Come se fossi sporca in faccia… – Genzō ridacchiò e fece segno sul mento, che venne meticolosamente pulito con le dita, poi ancora una volta leccate. – Sei strano, sul serio… Ma che ci fai in pista? Sei un portiere. –

– Anche un campo da Hockey ha le porte. – L'amica sgranò un tanto d'occhi – Non crederai mica di poter soffiare il posto a Yuriy?! – rise – Scordatelo proprio: non è mica ritardHans. – L'S.G.G.K. sogghignò: ora aveva un altro nomignolo interessante da appioppare ad EmmentHans, o Hanserino. Ma lei di chi parlava? E pensò che l'unico a cui non avrebbe mai potuto "soffiare il posto" di portiere titolare fosse solo… Jiří.

– No, mi alleno soltanto insieme a Čechmánek – spiegando brevemente le motivazioni "tecniche". La ragazza confermò che stavano riferendosi alla stessa persona annuendo. – Capisco. Beh, contento tu, a sbatterti in due sport diversi. – Il portiere non replicò e si strinse nelle spalle. – Comunque, hai vinto di nuovo, Prof.: come facciamo per le prossime 'lezioni'? – e uscirono dalla stanza fermandosi in soggiorno. – Finalmente! Principessa Danzatrice Pelandrona che tira fuori un po' di spirito di sacrificio! –

– Toh, ma pensa te! Che simpatia che sei quando ti ci metti… Credi che fare danza sia una passeggiata di salute? – Doveva starsene più zitto, e più spesso. – Ma, no; però… Dai, ammettiamo che in confronto a Hockey e Calcio… –

– Sì, certo, perché per l'S.G.G.K. è soltanto una _cosa da femmine_, vero? – sogghignò – Vorrei proprio vederti sulle punte in calzamaglia! – e sghignazzò immaginandoselo. Poi considerò che non sarebbe stato tanto male, perché fisicamente era piuttosto ben piazzato, rispetto alla maggior parte dei coetanei, decidendo che Genzō non avrebbe affatto sfigurato con i ballerini che _Madame_ faceva venire apposta dalla scuola di Amburgo per provare le Variazioni. – Che hai da fissare tu, ora, hm? Non starai mica immaginando seriamente… – Il portiere aggrottò la fronte e l'amica ridacchiò.

– No, niente… – alzò le spalle – Allora, come ci organizziamo? – Lui meditò un istante – Sei così indietro che, se voglio farti arrivare preparata a lunedì, ci dobbiamo vedere almeno un'ora tutti i giorni. – Dite sbuffò – Che palle! – Genzō la rimproverò – E non voglio sentire più lamentele! – Gli mostrò una linguaccia e lo accompagnò alla porta.

* * *

Mercoledì pomeriggio Dite era finalmente riuscita ad ingranare con le funzioni di primo grado, e, come al solito, era concentrata sui suoi esercizi di algebra sdraiata sul letto, circondata da cuscini e peluches, e scorte di porcate. E Genzō, alla scrivania, cercava di conciliare la grammatica tedesca e le coniugazioni dei verbi composti in vista del tema finale del trimestre, in programma per venerdì, in cui avrebbe dovuto prendere perlomeno una 'B', se voleva avere la sufficienza piena agli scrutini.

Certo che Principessa era strana anche per il mangiare: a pranzo si portava sempre anonimi e scarni tramezzini, mentre durante la "merenda" si abbuffava della stessa robaccia unta e malsana che faceva gioire il suo stomaco ingordo e senza fondo, in grado di reggere qualsiasi cosa ad ogni ora del giorno. Ma, evidentemente, la danza doveva far smaltire le calorie in eccesso efficacemente, perché la sua amica addosso non aveva un filo di carne in più del necessario.

Le fece una piccola inconsapevole radiografia, dato che, appena arrivati, si spogliava della divisa scolastica restando in calzoncini e t-shirt enorme; in effetti, in casa Weiss il climatizzatore pareva regolato a temperature africane.

Gambe lunghe e atletiche, per forza, a stare sempre sulle punte… La maglietta di sei taglie più grande nascondeva le forme che non aveva proprio, sogghignò, c'era molto più da vedere nel décolleté di Perri; anche perché per lei i bottoni della camicetta della divisa scolastica erano parecchio relativi, e gli occhi neri a mandorla spesso cadevano proprio lì. Ma, nel complesso, ora che la guardava senza il suo solito fagotto addosso, composto da tre o quattro strati di magliette, camicetta e maglioncini vari, che poi in classe, puntualmente, finivano sparsi sul banco, come una specie di cipolla, Dite era proporzionata alla sua altezza, e piuttosto carina di viso.

Strano che non avesse dei cosiddetti ammiratori. – Pensi di trovare l'ispirazione per i tuoi verbi dentro di me? – Genzō si riscosse e gettò il cappellino sulla scrivania, tolse la felpa e rimase in maniche di camicia; che razza di caldo… – Siete freddolosi! – Lei annuì semplicemente e poi gli consegnò il quaderno, mettendosi seduta a gambe incrociate e spiluccando da un sacchetto di anacardi.

– Tutto giusto: brava Principessa! – Sorrise compiaciuta. – È merito dell'insegnante più inflessibile e schiavista della "Jenisch"! – Si alzò per condividere il suo cibo-premio e sbirciare gli esercizi del portiere. – I tempi verbali non sono proprio il tuo forte, eh, S.G.G.K.! Anche in francese li sbagli sempre… –

– Magari non sembra, ma, sai, sono giapponese… – Dite sorrise, poi uscì dalla stanza, e dopo qualche minuto tornò con un quaderno in mano. – Visto che in questi ultimi giorni non sei stato odioso come al solito… – Genzō inarcò un sopracciglio, ma poi sogghignò, perché ormai si stava abituando al suo tatto molto poco principesco.

– Diciamo che ti faccio una specie di regalo di compleanno tardivo. – Il portiere sfogliò il quadernetto di Hello Kitty (eccola: la gatta malefica era tornata!) zeppo di esercizi e appunti di tedesco, tradotti e spiegati, però, in francese.

Alla sua espressione interrogativa l'amica alzò le spalle – Quando ci siamo trasferiti, te l'ho detto, io ho iniziato in prima "Grund", ma Alain aveva già diciannove anni e, non sapendo una parola di tedesco, stava sicuramente messo peggio di te; quindi è andato alla scuola per stranieri di Amburgo. Ovviamente molte cose le sai già, ma così prendi due piccioni con una… nocciolina! – ridacchiò mettendo in bocca un anacardo.

Genzō era piacevolmente stupito: ancora una volta un amico che gli dava una mano, e, di nuovo, Dite che era gentile con lui, anzi, no, lei aveva fin dall'inizio provato, ad essere disponibile, e lui, davvero, tante volte era stato _odioso_. Aveva considerato le ripetizioni come l'ennesima seccatura, ma si era reso conto che studiare con qualcuno accanto, anche se ognuno era immerso nella propria materia, gli aveva "reso" di più, rispetto al solito, in cui la noia lo coglieva spesso e volentieri.

Mentre dava una scorsa veloce alle pagine, intravide alcune cose davvero utili, schemi e associazioni linguistiche che avrebbero permesso di aggirare l'inevitabile passaggio mentale tra tedesco e francese attraverso il giapponese; ovvero quello che riusciva già a fare con l'inglese, perché i suoi genitori, fin da molto piccolo, lo avevano abituato al suono della lingua straniera, e poi a scuola era stato più facile impararne le regole.

– Grazie davvero! – Venne poi attirato da una strana scritta sulla copertina interna: عبد الواحد, ma, anche volendo, non sarebbe stato in grado di leggerla. – Che roba è? – si domandò senza rendersi conto di averlo fatto ad alta voce. L'amica si appollaiò sulle sue spalle per sbirciare. – Ah! _Quello_… è il nome di Alain per intero. –

– In… Arabo? – Dite era del tutto stranita; Genzō era proprio come diceva Herri: non sapeva "un cazzo di niente" al di fuori di quello che gli interessava o lo riguardava direttamente. – Sì, perché, è così strano che un islamico abbia un nome arabo? – fece spallucce e spiegò – Alain è il diminutivo con cui lo chiamavano sempre a scuola, a Parigi, perché è più corto e semplice di Abdelouahed, e poi è rimasto per tutti. –

Il portiere annuì e non commentò oltre; ma ora cominciava a mettere insieme altri pezzi di puzzle. Nella ristretta, _lattea_, e in parte anche un po' "nazista" Poppenbüttel, non doveva essere troppo ben visto un non cristiano. E allora questo era il motivo per cui le famiglie perbeniste degli otaku non erano propense alla frequentazione da parte dei loro figli di qualcuno che in casa avesse un cosiddetto _nemico_. Che in quegli stessi anni aveva costretto le superpotenze americane e sovietiche all'intervento militare in Medio Oriente, in quella Guerra del Golfo che si protraeva ormai da parecchio tempo, e in cui, comunque, erano coinvolti anche gli alleati europei.

– Ma, anche tu… – Dite scosse la testa – Mia madre mi ha battezzato cattolica, e mio padre era ebreo… Ma io non sono niente. – Genzō non indagò oltre e concluse con un commento neutro – Per la mia famiglia, la religione non è mai stata molto rilevante. – Poi il Professor Wakabayashi decise che la ricreazione era finita e rimise sotto la sua allieva che ormai era diventata ubbidiente e disciplinata.

* * *

Giovedì, Perfettino e Principessa erano di nuovo immersi in una sessione di studio intensivo. Genzō si concesse una piccola pausa mentale dal Francese; quella era l'unica materia che proprio non riusciva a farsi piacere, complice anche l'insegnante poco disponibile e rigido. Persino _la Tiranna_ nella sua intransigenza era, nel complesso, una donna gradevole e persino comprensiva; infatti, pur pretendendo il massimo da lui durante le sue lezioni, anche di più che con il resto della classe, gli stava dietro cercando sempre di aiutarlo, quando vedeva che si 'perdeva in Giappone', come era solita ripetere bonariamente. E i suoi notevoli miglioramenti nell'ostica lingua tedesca erano, tutti, dovuti soltanto a Frau Meyer "la Nazista".

Inoltre, il quaderno della gattaccia era davvero una risorsa preziosa di aiuti pensati apposta per uno straniero, e così il suo "orripilante _Français_" ne aveva tratto piccoli benefici, durante il ripasso odierno; magari domani, nel compito di grammatica di _Monsieur_, sarebbe riuscito a sistemare decentemente la sua media passando dalla 'C' presa per miracolo divino ad una più decorosa 'B', più adatta a Portiere Perfettino e Secchione nel Midollo, come avrebbe detto la sua amica.

Venerdì erano anche previsti gli ultimi due temi di fine trimestre: quello di letteratura inglese, una scampagnata, e quello della _Tiranna_, un'altra passeggiata, sì, ma sui carboni ardenti, poi finalmente quella settimana da incubo infernale sarebbe finita; dopo gli ultimi due giorni di lezioni regolari e la festa di Natale della vigilia, di cui ormai si parlava in ogni angolo, alla "Jenisch", gli studenti sarebbero stati in vacanza!

– Ma, non dai nemmeno un'occhiata veloce a Inglese? – lo riscosse Dite, che, avendo finito le sue funzioni, gli tirò il quaderno di algebra, che l'S.G.G.K. afferrò al volo, per poi osservare con aria afflitta il suo libro di letteratura. Genzō sogghignò, senza sollevare lo sguardo dalla matematica – Ti svelo un segreto: "L'Otello", l'ho già letto l'anno scorso, e in versione originale – si vantò.

– Ah! – Il portiere fece spallucce e spiegò – I miei hanno degli amici in Scozia, e io mi rompo parecchio lassù, in mezzo al nulla, soprattutto quando gli adulti se ne stanno per conto loro a discutere di affari. Così pesco dalla biblioteca del tizio, piuttosto ben fornita di rare e pregiate prime edizioni, e vado sui prati col cane a leggere. – La guardò e le fece l'occhiolino – Praticamente, tutti i titoli che ci sono nel programma di Ms. Lloyd Perkins di quest'anno, e forse anche del prossimo, io li ho già… –

– Così, praticamente, ora stai vivendo di rendita! – sorrise l'amica – Beato te! Io mi annoio a morte a leggere Shakespeare, non tutto, ok, però… "Re Lear"… Che palle! – Genzō si strinse nelle spalle, mentre Dite continuava da sola – Che bello, hai un cane, anch'io lo vorrei tanto… – sospirò – Ma Alain dice che ci sono già io come scimmia… – L'S.G.G.K. ridacchiò – Ha ragione! – e Mon Cicci gli tirò un cuscino con espressione offesa. – Mi sembra così strano che leggi e non giochi a calcio. –

– E con chi? I tizi non hanno figli della nostra età, e Sandy è… lo zero assoluto! – rise, ripensando alla totale scoordinazione motoria dell'irlandese. – E chi è Sandy, una tua amica? – Il portiere inarcò un sopracciglio – No, l'autista di mio padre… – Lei fece una faccia perplessa e lui capì che aveva frainteso, così spiegò – Sandy sta per Alexander, il diminutivo vale sia al femminile che al maschile. –

– Perché l'autista…? – si stupì la ragazza. – Papà in certe cose è… fuori dagli schemi. Non guida perché sostiene che sia una perdita di tempo, infatti, in auto, ci lavora… – Lei sorrise – Non sembra così matto a vederlo… – Genzō a quel punto sogghignò – No, Principessa: tu, mio padre, non lo hai proprio mai visto! – Lei aggrottò le sopracciglia, ricordando il signore dall'aria tranquilla incontrato al lago, e lui rise – Mikami è un amico di famiglia, non siamo nemmeno consanguinei! –

Dite rimase ammutolita e sbalordita per un istante, poi si infuriò alla sua maniera poco principesca – E tu, bastardo, me lo hai lasciato credere, facendomi oltretutto fare una colossale figura di merda! – Il topolotto di peluches volò attraverso la stanza. – Ed io che l'ho pure chiamato Herr Wakabayashi… – Il portiere riavvolse l'orribile _coso_ nella sua forma chiusa e lo usò per fare un paio di palleggi – Così impari a promettere mie fotografie a Bimbominchia! – Lei lo fulminò con gli occhi – Ehi, smettila di giocare a calcio con Puffball! – e si alzò minacciosa – O potrei decidere di vendicarmi sul tuo cappellino. – Lui obbedì ma rispose sornione – Sempre se riesci a prenderlo… –

Al che, Principessa si avvicinò decisa ma Genzō si alzò sovrastandola, e la sua manina non fece in tempo a sollevarsi verso la tesa che il suo polso sottile era stato catturato. E allora Dite si arrese – Uffa, ogni volta con te è sempre una lotta a chi vince… Non ti rilassi proprio mai, eh, S.G.G.K.! – E il portiere le restituì il pupazzetto sorridendo.

Poi presero a chiacchierare, e l'ombroso e riservato ragazzo giapponese si sbottonò un po', e non solo la camicia, poiché il caldo, in casa Weiss, imperversava come nella giungla, e raccontò qualcosa di sé all'amica con cui aveva iniziato a legare davvero. Certo che, di cose in comune, ne avevano, considerò Dite; Alain era stato ancora una volta ottimisticamente preveggente, il primo giorno di scuola. Quel Tatsuo era per Genzō la stessa cosa che il suo 'orso bruno' aveva sempre rappresentato per lei.

L'amico, il confidente, lo 'zio adottato', che aveva addirittura portato con sé il suo pupillo fino in Germania, lo aveva cresciuto quasi come un padre e ne era diventato il tutore. Era tutto molto simile, seppur le motivazioni del suo distacco da maman sei anni fa fossero state diverse, e Alain, anzi, no: Abdelouahed era stato costretto rinunciare al suo sogno per lei, o meglio, per colpa sua.

E così adesso era un altro Houriya a militare nell'NBA, Noureddine. Distolse la mente da quei pensieri cupi e continuò a conversare con il portiere, paragonando la sua madre assurda e "fuori dagli schemi" con quel Wakabayashi-sama di cui il suo amico stava facendo una descrizione piuttosto bizzarra ma divertente. _~ Un altro giapponese molto poco… giapponese ~_ considerò, come la mamma di Zùzù.

Ora però capiva perché Perfettino sembrasse sempre sull'attenti: il cosiddetto Despota lo controllava a vista come un cecchino, mentre Mon Cicci non aveva mai dovuto fare i conti con severe regole imposte. Né con maman, che, finché non era arrivato "Scopa nel Culo", era stata permissiva all'eccesso, ritenendo i metodi educativi troppo rigorosi e repressivi controproducenti, preferendo quindi seguire le indicazioni anticonformiste di amore e pace dei suoi amici Hippie, ancora in auge nella Parigi degli anni settanta. Né, tantomeno, con Alain, che aveva sempre soddisfatto ogni suo più piccolo capriccio per compensare la totale assenza di entrambi i genitori, dato che papà aveva sempre vissuto in Svezia con la sua famiglia ufficiale.

Così la scimmietta aveva sempre fatto proprio tutto quello che le pareva, e continuava a farlo tuttora, mentre il portiere stava giusto iniziando ad assaporare un po' di libertà e autonomia vera, e si stava finalmente sciogliendo. Adesso sì che poteva avere quel compagno di merende mai avuto, ma sempre desiderato, e che "Scopa nel Culo Petit" non era mai stato. E che il _nuovo_ non sarebbe mai diventato, neanche imponendolo.

Visto che Genzō pareva più incline del solito all'apertura mentale, gli propose di uscire per staccare un po'; lui accettò di buon grado e raggiunsero l'AEZ, dirigendosi verso il negozio di dischi, perché Dite doveva assolutamente acquistare "Antichrist Superstar", il nuovo album di Marilyn Manson. Dalla postazione di ascolto per il pubblico, lei gli fece sentire il singolo estratto "The Beautiful People", che anche lui apprezzò, e, alla fine, entrambi uscirono con un cd nuovo.

Mentre riaccompagnava a casa Principessa, il portiere aveva approfittato per ottenere delucidazioni sul rivale neo-nazista, incuriosito da quel nomignolo riferito al particolare, appunto, della scuola per ritardati citata proprio dalla sua amica.

– Hans, alla "Grund", veniva preso in giro perché portava il cerotto ad un occhio per stimolare quello pigro e gli occhiali correttivi – spiegò Dite ridacchiando. Era contenta di poter fornire al suo amico qualche 'arma', ben sapendo tutte le angherie a cui era sottoposto dagli "effequattro". – E poi, per un anno, di pomeriggio, lo hanno mandato alla scuola speciale, perché non riusciva a seguire come gli altri; quindi, per un bel pezzo, gli è rimasto incollato ritardHans, – fece spallucce, – che, molto probabilmente, è stato inventato proprio dai soliti Großer. –

Ora Genzō capiva sicuramente di più il comportamento aggressivo del portiere tedesco, sebbene la motivazione di un bambino deriso non giustificasse comunque la sua stupidità intrinseca e meschina. Secondo questa logica, allora, Ishizaki, la "scimmia con la testa grossa e i piedi storti a banana", avrebbe dovuto essere un totale stronzo incazzoso; ma, invece, era proprio il primo a saper prendersi in giro.

Quindi, le invettive razziste e xenofobe dovevano sicuramente avere delle cosiddette "dietrologie" familiari. Pertanto stabilì che, con lui, non solo non c'erano speranze, ma che non avrebbe mai fatto nemmeno il più piccolo tentativo, perché non aveva la benché minima intenzione di scendere al livello di persone così grette, e infami.

– Non mi sembra molto intelligente continuare ad infierire su qualcuno per una sua mancanza fisica del passato. – E la sua amica si meravigliò – Ma, come: ti ho regalato su un piatto d'argento una maniera per affrontarlo sullo stesso piano, e tu non hai intenzione di sfruttarla? – Il portiere la guardò con aria seria – Un conto è sfottere, ma così otterrei soltanto di aizzarlo ancora di più. – Lei scosse la testa e obiettò – È Hans che lo fa per primo denigrando le tue origini, quindi… –

– È vero, ma posso e voglio dimostrare di essere migliore di lui, e non solo in campo. Ed il posto di titolare sarà mio con mezzi sportivamente leali, – e sogghignò – però, diciamo che ti ringrazio per le preziose informazioni, che terrò, sicuramente, come assi nella manica da giocarmi nei momenti in cui la mia stoica pazienza giapponese capiterà che raggiunga il limite di sopportazione. – Poi le fece l'occhiolino e la scortò fino al cancello di casa proprio come un vero cavaliere.

Dite considerò che Genzō era proprio un bravo ragazzo da ammirare, ma il suo essere anche un po' bastardo dentro lo rendeva decisamente più interessante.

-

* * *

**Credits e Note:**

**Guerra del Golfo:** fino all'invasione del Kuwait da parte dell'Iraq di Saddam Hussein, nel 1990, la guerra Iran – Iraq (1980-1988) a cui si fa riferimento era ancora conosciuta, appunto, come "Guerra del Golfo", nome che poi è stato riassegnato proprio al successivo conflitto in Medio Oriente. Ma, siccome qui siamo ancora in un ipotetico 1985, ho preferito lasciare tutto così.

* * *

The Beautiful People | Antichrist Superstar, Marilyn Manson – 1996 | © Nothing Records, Interscope Records


	33. Matematica e macedonia

Come, spero, avrete dedotto dal titolo del sottocapitolo, si parla di _macedonia_, quindi, a voi  
il solito schemino promemoria con i numeri delle maglie della formazione titolare della "J-HSV":  
**attaccanti:** Schneider [ 9 ] | Klaus [ 8 ] | Yara [ 11 ] – **centrocampisti:** Kaltz [ 10 ] | Briegel [ 7 ] | Himmel [ 6 ]  
**difensori:** Meier [ 5 ] | Gongers [ 4 ] | Hannes [ 2 ] | Lintz [ 3 ] – **portiere:** Wakabayashi [ 1 ]

Ascolto consigliato: **Hands Up!** di _Scooter_

* * *

Per gli studenti della 7ªB quello fu un venerdì di fuoco: tema di letteratura tedesca, compito di grammatica francese, relazione scritta su "L'Otello" di inglese. Al tavolo da pranzo il nostro gruppo era davvero esausto e meno incline alle chiacchiere. Anche il Kaiser portava i 'segni' di una terribile verifica di algebra, non sulla faccia, però, sulle mani, piene di scritte a penna, e persino nella "D" c'era stata strage tra gli artisti.

– Hey, nullafacenti! – Herri apostrofò i suoi compagni di classe – A che punto state con la tesina _Tirannica_? – Il genio-pivello non sollevò nemmeno lo sguardo dai numeri – Chiedilo al revisore di bozze giapponese! – che lo fulminò con un'occhiataccia nera e pericolosa, a cui lui rispose con il solito sogghigno da gattaccio impertinente. Dite gli assestò una schicchera sull'orecchio, e lui soffiò. Tutti risero, poi Genzō si rivolse al centrocampista – È venuta un po' lunga, forse, però sicuramente esauriente. –

– Ottimo. Allora ci vediamo stasera per rileggerla tutti assieme, così dico a Oma di fare lo spezzatino e cenate da me! – stabilì allegro. Nessuno obiettò e si accordarono per incontrarsi al solito angolo di strada dopo gli allenamenti all'orto-campetto.

* * *

Dite correva per Elgenkamp, temendo un rimbrotto di Perfettino Svizzero, e invece fu Principessa Ritardataria a dover aspettare: poiché di Genzō, Herri e Scooter nemmeno l'ombra. Così imboccò Müssenredder, sempre di corsa, pregando (per loro tre) di non averla abbandonata lì, presumendo, seccata, fossero ancora tutti da Karl.

* * *

Era da un po' che osservava i quattro calciatori che si affannavano dietro il loro _amico_ pallone; non concepiva assolutamente lo sbattimento fisico, ma il calcio, dal punto di vista matematico, era comunque interessante: in passaggi da misurare al millimetro, in volumi di spazio da riempire, in forza da applicare nei tiri oppure da annullare nelle parate, e in distanza e velocità da calcolare in modo rapido e preciso.

_~ Peccato che a livello teorico siano tutti davvero nulli… ~_ sogghignò; Nihon, invece, sembrava piuttosto efficace nell'elaborazione dei dati, quindi istantaneo nelle reazioni: una mente decisamente matematica, seppur inferiore alla sua.

– Toh, guarda chi c'è: Einstein in versione Baby Pony – lo apostrofò stecchino. – La Weiss sarà lì che ci aspetta inviperita – fece spallucce. – Ok, allora un'ultima azione e poi andiamo tutti – stabilì il Kaiser. Un breve scambio fra attaccanti e centrocampista, la palla arrivò sul destro di Schneider, il portiere si buttò e toccò, ma il _FireShot_ si insaccò per l'ennesima volta in rete. E Scooter sogghignò di nuovo.

– Non puoi prendere un tiro del genere pensando di poterne smorzare l'impatto con le sole mani. – Gli occhi neri e penetranti lo puntarono da sotto la visiera del cappellino, mentre gli altri tre lo fissavano come allocchi. – Perché allora non ti metti in porta tu, scricciolo! – lo esortò Kaltz. – Mi fa fatica muovermi da qui. E, comunque, se applichi correttamente la mia teoria, – sostenendo lo sguardo di Nihon, – sei capacissimo di pararlo tu stesso, Genzō – che finora non aveva risposto ma acceso il cervello.

– Sentiamola Genio – intervenne il Capitano, interessato. – Dunque: è ovvio che, per annullare forza e velocità del tuo _FireShot_ – cominciò, – è necessario distribuirla per una superficie adeguatamente ampia, pertanto, riceverla con l'intera gabbia toracica, per poi farla assorbire dalle braccia – si interruppe per riflettere. – Un po' come fanno i rugbisti, diciamo; ma, è controproducente restare fermi e aspettare passivamente che arrivi addosso, perché, così, si finisce dentro la rete insieme all'amico pallone… – Si rivolse al portiere – Terza Legge di Newton: sfruttala a tuo vantaggio. –

Finita la sua lezioncina di Fisica Applicata al Calcio, il Professor Kaufmann si mise a braccia conserte, fissando Wakabayashi con espressione beffarda; i tre spalancarono le bocche, e dubitava che avessero capito una sola parola, ma lui stava _pensando_.

_~ Principio di azione e reazione… Reazione uguale e contraria… ~_ Ovvero buttarsi sulla palla incandescente e contrastare la forza del tiro con quella della sua stessa massa in movimento. Perché no? Dopotutto era dritto e lineare, bastava solo intuire la direzione. – Dai Capitano, un ultimo tentativo! – incalzò l'S.G.G.K. sistemando il cappellino.

Herri e Michael si fecero da parte. Karl-Heinz piazzò un pallone a circa mezzo metro al di fuori dell'area di rigore virtuale dell'orto e si preparò a caricare la cannonata. Genzō osservò attentamente la posizione del piede destro del Kaiser e calcolò la traiettoria; ma stavolta non si buttò lateralmente per cercare di afferrarlo al volo e bloccarlo a terra, dato che ogni volta gli sfuggiva dalle mani perché troppo potente.

Si spostò rapidamente di lato mantenendo la posizione eretta da homo sapiens; prese un bel respiro a pieni polmoni, per gonfiare la cassa toracica, poi andò incontro, con tutto il suo peso, alla sfera che sembrava luccicare di rosso, perché rifletteva gli ultimi raggi di un tramonto ormai agli sgoccioli. E infine arrivò.

Gli mancò il fiato per un istante, contrasse gli addominali e accolse l'impatto serrando la mascella; si sentiva trascinare all'indietro, così riassestò il baricentro incurvando la schiena in avanti e spostando una gamba; ricevette la sfera come se fosse ovale, tenendo i gomiti piegati ad angolo e distribuendo la sua forza lungo le braccia. E così, il sole infuocato del Kaiser di Germania questa volta morì ad Est, in Giappone.

Genzō mise il pallone a terra e lo rinviò a Karl-Heinz con un debole pallonetto, poi si aggiustò la visiera del cappellino e incrociò le braccia al petto. Kaltz e Yara erano rimasti ammutoliti e a bocca aperta. Schneider inclinò la testa di lato e sogghignò – E così, finalmente, ci sei riuscito, portiere! – fece spallucce – Ma, non crederti che sarà sempre così facile… – L'S.G.G.K. lo fissò sornione – Non mi aspetterei mai niente di meno da te, Capitano! – e pensò _~ Per lui è sempre tutto ovvio, facile e scontato! ~_

– Beh, andiamo davvero, o Dite ci ammazza tutti con dolore… – si riscosse Hermann. – Puoi dirlo forte! – la vocetta squillante e arrabbiata di Principessa tuonò da dietro la porta, e Perfettino si voltò – Uh, per una volta tanto che sei stata tu a… –

– Non mi provocare S.G.G.K.: ti assicuro che è molto più difficile parare me, che il _FireShot_! – E il portiere non stentò a crederci, perché la sua amica, ora, sembrava Opa Schneider in "modalità Mussolini". – Piuttosto, cominciate a muovervi, scemo, più scemo e intelligentone, che l'autobus passa tra poco meno di cinque minuti… –

– Eddai, bella: per farci perdonare, ti porto in canna! – Così, Herri e Dite si avviarono in bici, mentre Genzō e Scooter salutarono i due attaccanti e si diressero alla fermata. Il Genio non aveva commentato la prodezza del suo 'collega' matematico, ma, una volta sulla vettura pubblica, lo sbirciò ammiccando – Tsk, visto? – E la _mente inferiore_ convenne divertita – Sì, pivello, tu hai sempre ragione. –

* * *

Lo spezzatino di Oma fece furore, e Opa cenò insieme a loro, dato che era di nuovo in un momento di lucidità mentale in cui ricordava anche il presente; infatti, riconobbe familiari e compagni di scuola, notando persino la presenza di un giovane ex-alleato, stupito della conoscenza precisa che l'uomo dimostrò di avere del suo paese. Herr Kaltz, nel secondo conflitto mondiale, aveva comandato un battaglione che era stato per parecchio tempo di stanza in Giappone durante la Guerra del Pacifico.

Dopo cena, i quattro amici si attardarono in veranda, poiché faceva davvero troppo freddo per il giardino, insieme a fratello e nonni, in ottima compagnia di Sachertorte, Strudel e biscotti fatti in casa; finché l'ex-ufficiale non fu requisito dalla sua infermiera, perché era ora di andare a dormire, e anche la moglie si ritirò. Sulla scia dei racconti della famiglia Kaltz, Herri e Dite resero partecipi il portiere e il genio-pivello di aneddoti divertenti dei tempi della "Grund". Gerd si imbronciò, perché lui, piccolo e fastidioso pidocchio, veniva sempre rinchiuso in qualche stanza o sgabuzzino, a volte persino legato alle porte con le sciarpe, per evitare che suonasse la batteria con qualsiasi oggetto gli capitasse a tiro. Fino a che non arrivava Mathilde a liberarlo e punire i due, o tre, se c'era anche Dite, aguzzini.

E il fratellino nerd, ma non poi tanto mite e conciliante, si prese una piccola rivincita sul maggiore, svelando ai suoi amici che l'origine del suo soprannome entomologico era dovuta proprio alla sorella, che, oltretutto, ne aveva coniato uno analogo anche per l'altro _insetto_ di villa Kaltz. Il centrocampista strinse le palpebre in due pericolose fessure – Scappa veloce perché, se ti prendo, ti smonto, pidocchio! –

Così, mentre Hermann e Gerhard si rincorrevano per la veranda, Dite ridacchiò – Eh, già: prima di trasformarsi in una scimmia, lui era… – L'amico distolse l'attenzione dal fratello per avventarsi sulla ragazza e tapparle la bocca, mentre il ragazzino, non più sotto minaccia incombente, esclamava sghignazzando – Hermann la piattola! –

I due geni matematici scoppiarono a ridere di gusto, mentre la compagna confermava annuendo semplicemente, poiché la mano del centrocampista le impediva ancora di parlare, ma rideva anche lei, seppur con gli occhi. – In effetti, ti si addice proprio… – commentò divertito Genzō, mentre Scooter si teneva la pancia.

A quel punto, in evidente inferiorità e svantaggio numerico, Herri si arrese – Altro che Cip e Ciop, siete proprio come I Tre Porcellini! – indicò con lo stecchino i tre compagni di classe; poi guardò, sinistro, il fratellino – E tu, pidocchio, impara a dormire con un occhio aperto, che, al Gymnasium, non ci arrivi… vivo! – E lui scappò in camera sua.

– E, guai a te, se ti fai venire in mente di ricordare questo soprannome al Kaiser dei Cafoni, hai capito S.G.G.K. delle mie brame? – che fece il segno di chiudere la cerniera virtuale delle sue labbra, mentre Hermann si consolava con l'ultima fetta di Strudel.

Poi i tre si accomiatarono e, di nuovo, Perfettino e Principessa riportarono sano e salvo il loro piccolo Genio nerd supponente ma tutto sommato simpatico al dormitorio, come due bravi fratelli maggiori. Infine, ancora una volta, un perfetto cavalier Wakabayashi scortò la sua Principessa Dite fino al cancello di casa.

– Sembra come un vecchio albero, che butta fuori gli ultimi germogli prima di… – la ragazza sospirò con espressione triste. Il portiere si adombrò, perché non sopportava l'idea che al suo migliore amico potesse capitare qualcosa di inevitabilmente brutto, e così cambiò appositamente discorso. – Siccome oggi non abbiamo fatto lezione, direi che domani ti tocca un po' di algebra, _mademoiselle_. –

Durante quella settimana densa di impegni scolastici, nell'ormai ex-orto del Colonnello Schneider, in vista della partita contro il Bayern, si erano allenati duramente Capitano e Guardiano, e, solleticato dalle solite offerte di cibo, un paio di volte Scimmia era intervenuta a supporto, ma non solo. Infatti, oggi, Karl-Heinz era persino venuto a prelevare il suo portiere personalmente, perché gli "effequattro" non osassero mettere in discussione le imperiali decisioni, che quel pomeriggio, appunto, avevano compreso anche Kaltz e Yara nel reclutamento. Pertanto loro quattro avevano proprio saltato l'allenamento con la squadra per andare al campetto, in modo da rafforzare ancora di più i passaggi sotto rete di testa, ma anche potenziare il _FireShot_.

– Uffa, che palle! – protestò Dite – Domani è sabato… – e mise il broncio. – Uh, ma dai?! E dopodomani è domenica… – Genzō incrociò le braccia al petto e la fissò da severo negriero giapponese – Vuoi arrivare preparata a lunedì? –

– Mmm, e va bene… Tanto ho capito che a testardaggine vinci sempre tu, Prof., – e sorrise, – allora dico ad Alain di portarsi via i gemelli, così mi lascia la casa libera. – Il portiere inarcò un sopracciglio, divertito, pensando che, se fosse stata Perri, avrebbe fatto uno dei suoi soliti commenti, tipo su come si poteva applicare il concetto di _casa libera_ allo studio dell'anatomia umana per "fini artistici".

E considerò che, per fortuna, Principessa Sboccata non era a quei livelli di volgarità, e si chiese come quelle due potessero essere così amiche. _~ Forse proprio perché sono diverse e si completano, come tra me, Kaltz e Schneider. ~_ Così la curiosità lupesca lo fece grattare un po' – Ma perché continuate a non parlarvi tu e Karl-Heinz? –

– Perché, quando vuole, sa essere anche più stronzo di te, S.G.G.K.! – Genzō era un portiere, ma dal centrocampista aveva imparato a "mediare". – Però, mi sembra che ti dispiace che non siate più amici come prima. – Dite si strinse nelle spalle, chinò mesta la testolina a trecce e annuì. – E non vorresti provare a riaggiustare? – Lei sollevò lo sguardo che, nel buio della sera, era dello stesso colore dell'ombra nel sottobosco. – È stato Karl a decidere che doveva rimanere tutto rotto, dice che lo abbiamo _tradito_; lui e il suo cazzo di egocentrismo di merda, proprio uguale al tuo… –

Perfettino sorrise a quel paragone, perché ci stava tutto; ma, arrivati al cancello, non volle indagare oltre e si accomiatò. Tornando a casa rifletté che, probabilmente, nel misterioso "tradimento" fosse stato coinvolto anche Hermann, poi, fra loro due, si era risolto tutto. Erano le femmine a complicare sempre le cose.

Per risolvere i diverbi, fra maschi, bastava stabilire i limiti da non oltrepassare, magari arrivando anche alla minaccia di scontro fisico. E ripensò al despota che precludeva ogni eventuale sconfinamento amoroso di Mikami nei riguardi della sua 'mamma lupa'; oppure al contegno silenzioso con cui Takasugi aveva sempre tollerato le prepotenze del Capitano Wakabayashi. Se, infatti, poteva permettersi di comandare a bacchetta il suo _Trio_, lui, invece, gli aveva fatto capire, senza bisogno di tanti discorsi e parole, che la stima e devozione che gli riservava erano concesse per merito, non dovere.

Ma, prendendo un esempio al femminile concreto, Anego era sempre stata una tortura per i suoi nervi; sogghignò: quante volte aveva appagato il suo subconscio suppliziato immaginando di buttarla nel fiume, per vedere se con la boccaccia piena d'acqua la smettesse di strepitare continuamente. Purtroppo le femmine, per risolvere le cose, avevano bisogno di parlare. E Schneider era come lui, preferiva il silenzio degli sguardi di intesa, mentre Dite faceva a gara con Hermann, il centrocampista dalla lingua più lunga e veloce della Germania Ovest.

Spogliandosi per andare a dormire, rifletté che, dopotutto, il Professor Wakabayashi non era uno psicologo, e quelli continuavano a non essere fatti suoi; prima o poi le vecchie ruggini fra Principessa e Imperatore sarebbero dovute essere scrostate, ma, fino ad allora, se ne sarebbe tenuto adeguatamente fuori.

* * *

Sabato mattina al campo di allenamento/stadio della J-HSV c'era parecchia adrenalina che scorreva, perché di lì a poco sarebbe cominciato un altro incontro determinante per la classifica di Zweite Liga: "Jünger HSV" contro "FC Bayern München".

Durante il solito 'warm-up' pre-partita il Kaiser aveva deciso di sottoporre gli estremi difensori a qualche sessione di _shots_, con l'ovvio imperiale scopo di far comprendere al Mister quale frutto attaccare sulla porta magnetica; era meno saggio che mai usare le parole, quindi fece parlare i numeri. Nei tiri _banali_ Hans aveva una percentuale del cinquanta per cento, mentre Wakabayashi del novanta; nei _FireShot_, addirittura, il titolare non ne aveva parato uno mentre la riserva bloccati due e deviati altrettanti. Ma il Capitano non lo aveva fatto solo per Genzō, anche per il bene della squadra, perché il vincitore della partita di oggi sarebbe diventato capolista.

Mentre i portieri si misuravano con il Kaiser, Coach e secondo osservarono, valutarono e presero decisioni. – Banana? – domandò, retoricamente, il preparatore atletico, e l'allenatore annuì. – Bisogna anche rimettere in forma Hans-Emil: predisponi un piano di training mirato per la prossima settimana… – poi scosse la testa, – Non la prenderà troppo bene, ma, se non migliora, dovrà cedere la maglia Numero Uno. – L'allenatore in seconda convenne – Genzō è davvero maturato rispetto a inizio anno, non è più presuntuoso e individualista: credo che sia ormai pronto. –

Un'altra volta l'S.G.G.K. era stato schierato per giocare fin dal primo minuto, e Coach Bähr si era raccomandato che le serrande della "Porta di Amburgo" rimanessero ben chiuse. Mentre il primo portiere aveva di nuovo dovuto ingoiare amaro fiele.

Il quartetto era più ostile che mai, ma ora _giapponese_ poteva contare sull'appoggio e il sostegno di un altro compagno, Michael Yara, oltre al Karl-Heinz ed Herri, che, pur essendo inferiore a quella imperiale, godeva comunque di una certa autorevolezza, e anche Lintz pareva un pochino più ben disposto nei suoi confronti.

Il Bayern era una squadra molto diversa dalle altre finora affrontate in campionato. Nell'amichevole di inizio anno in cui avevano stracciato la "J" per 5-0, gli avversari si erano limitati a contrastare una compagine ancora debole tatticamente, e piuttosto scoordinata a causa dei tanti buchi lasciati dai veterani passati al professionismo; ma, quel sabato mattina, una nuova, risorta, J-HSV era pronta per affrontarli.

L'onta della sconfitta, sempre in amichevole contro il Bremen, era stata lavata due sabati fa, e oggi gli undici giocatori dell'Amburgo avevano tutta l'intenzione di ribaltare la posizione in classifica. Non c'era spazio per le ripicche da "effequattro", così Klaus, Gongers e Hannes, pur solidali con l'amico escluso dalla formazione, avevano deciso di accantonare il boicottaggio del giapponese; ma soltanto per quei novanta minuti, perché poi, non appena fosse capitata l'occasione propizia, avrebbero concretamente ristabilito le gerarchie della "loro" squadra.

* * *

Nel frattempo Dite e Scooter erano andati alla "Jenisch" a depositare la tesina nel cassetto della _Tiranna_ in Aula Docenti, con Maulesel che li scortava tintinnando, e sbuffando come un drago che si era svegliato con la zampa sinistra.

– Che fai, ora, torni al dormitorio? – Il ragazzo si strinse nelle spalle. – Dai, vieni a vedere la partita! – Così il Genio, non avendo di meglio da fare, si unì alla compagna, che stavolta era andata a fare il tifo in gradinata assieme agli otaku, che avevano provveduto a cucire una bandierina dal sole rosso anche per lei.

Lo stadio, come due sabati prima, era gremito e pulsante di tifosi, di nuovo c'erano le telecamere del canale sportivo nazionale, mentre stavolta il telecronista esaltato lesse la formazione di casa senza sbagliare nessun nome.

Il FC Bayern München puntava sulle individualità specifiche dei suoi campioni piuttosto che sulle tattiche e gli schemi di gioco: nella squadra dei professionisti in Bundesliga spiccavano molti nomi di giocatori tedeschi e non che avevano portato il proprio club o nazionale alla vittoria in qualche importante competizione internazionale. E si diceva che stesse persino cominciando a reclutare giovani atleti provenienti dai campionati stranieri, per farli crescere nella primavera e poi portarli già svezzati in massima serie.

Infatti, sulla panchina avversaria sedevano due volti dai lineamenti nordici ma non tedeschi: Andreas Andersson, attaccante, proveniente dalle giovanili del IFK Göteborg, Geert De Vlieger, portiere, sottratto dalla primavera della RSC Anderlecht, e persino un'olandese, ma di chiara origine africana, direttamente dalla Jong AFC Ajax, l'ala nigeriana Tijjani Babangida. Tranne il belga, gli stranieri non scesero subito in campo.

Questa volta la mente calcolatrice del Kaiser non aveva partorito nessuno schema, era stato invece Coach Bähr a dare precise disposizioni alla sua squadra, poche, semplici ma significative: difesa a zona, far girare il più possibile la palla a centrocampo, ma, soprattutto, voleva vedere di nuovo un bel gioco di squadra. La formazione odierna amburghese era un modulo 3-4-2-1: le tre arance (Gongers, Hannes e Lintz) in difesa, il pompelmo (Meier) a supporto delle due mele (Briegel e Himmel) a centrocampo insieme alla pera (Kaltz); i due limoni (Klaus e Yara) arretrati, per fare da spalla al limone – Capitano come unica punta, infatti, gli altri due attaccanti avrebbero dovuto soltanto impegnare i marcatori avversari per distrarli dal Kaiser.

Il silenzio, nel sotterraneo, stavolta sembrava quasi tangibile: nemmeno uno sguardo ostile, neppure una battutina sarcastica, ma la tensione era altrettanto palpabile.

Fischio di inizio e tocco di palla di Kaltz per Briegel, ed entrambi scattarono in avanti; il numero sette passò poi lungo per Meier, che, vedendo sopraggiungere due difensori, tornò indietro la palla per Hermann. Schneider era marcato pesantemente dal numero due del Bayern, il classico colosso montanaro dalla fisicità di un taglialegna.

Il centrocampista triangolò con Klaus e Yara finché fu possibile, poi, di nuovo, dovette ripiegare su Himmel, che non aveva seguito l'azione verso la metà campo avversaria, ma era rimasto un po' arretrato; il numero sei piazzò un bel pallonetto laterale per il numero otto, che ricevette, e insieme al collega attaccante tentarono un'incursione in area di rigore. Fermata, però, da un'efficace uscita dai pali del portiere, che rimise in gioco dal fondo, ma il passaggio fu intercettato dalla scimmia. Purtroppo il Kaiser era sempre ben ostacolato dall'energumeno, e così, ancora una volta, il "quattro più due" amburghese diede parecchio filo da torcere a difesa ed estremo difensore.

La J-HSV continuò per la prima mezz'ora del primo tempo a dominare il centrocampo, costringendo gli avversari ad una marcatura stretta e faticosa, perché c'era sempre qualche fruttino che provava a insinuarsi da qualche parte, e la palla restava sempre incollata ai piedi di uno dei nostri. Il Bayern non riuscì a portare avanti praticamente nessun'azione degna di rilievo; pochi, i contropiede che non furono fermati prima di raggiungere l'area di rigore, e la difesa amburghese si limitava a guardare.

Un fallo laterale e dalla panchina del München si levò il cartellone delle sostituzioni; al posto dei numeri nove e undici, entrarono l'olandese e lo svedese, rispettivamente: quattordici e dodici. L'S.G.G.K. considerò che il vero Bayern avrebbe incominciato solo adesso a far vedere la sua vera faccia, così assegnò i ruoli ai suoi difensori: Gongers e Hannes su Andersson, Lintz contro Babangida. Degli stranieri sapevano poco e niente, e poté limitarsi a valutarne le caratteristiche fisiche, quindi, in due sull'alto e grosso vichingo del Göteborg, e il rimanente sull'altrettanto imponente ma presumibilmente agile nigeriano dell'Ajax. Ne aveva avuto ben prova dal "suo" negrone cestista, che non bisognava sottovalutare tale qualità, quindi era meglio non sprecare le risorse e, se ci fosse stato bisogno, sarebbe intervenuto sull'avversario direttamente.

Rimessa laterale per gli amburghesi di Himmel verso Briegel. Il Mister, dalla panchina, fece qualche segno strano in direzione del Capitano, come una specie di allenatore di Baseball. Il Kaiser chiamò la palla, nonostante il suo marcatore, poi si portò dietro la difesa avversaria per tutto il centrocampo, fino al limite della loro area, dribblando e fintando, ma senza mai perderla; tutto ciò per i quindici minuti restanti, e alle spalle la fidata scimmia a supporto che interveniva a triangolare e distrarre quando Schneider era accerchiato dai difensori. Non crearono, però, mai nessuna azione goal, apposta, per impedire un eventuale contropiede, visto che tre quarti della "J" era impegnata in questo insolito e curioso fare melina in anticipo. Che ambissero al pareggio?

* * *

Dopo il fischio di fine primo tempo, nello spogliatoio, Coach Bähr si grattò soddisfatto il barbone – Ottimo, direi che li abbiamo sfiancati per benino. Adesso però dobbiamo andare a rete per segnare. Quindi, alterniamo il modulo attuale con il solito 4-3-3 se ci sono opportunità in attacco; ma, dobbiamo fare in modo che la cozza si stacchi da Schneider, perciò: Himmel pensa a dare fastidio al numero due, ogni volta che puoi. – Questi annuì, anche se avrebbe dovuto occuparsi del taglialegna due volte più grosso di lui. – Yara e Klaus, rompete le scatole al portiere con finte e passaggi, costringetelo ad uscire dai pali: prima o poi si innervosirà anche lui. – I due attaccanti assentirono.

– Infine, la difesa è tutta tua, Wakabayashi: gestiscila come meglio credi con la solita calma e lucidità, ma, se ti trovi in difficoltà, non esitare a richiamare i due tornanti, – si rivolse a Kaltz e Briegel, – e voi due pronti a passare rapidamente al 4-5-1. E, Kaiser, fammi la solita "magia". Intesi per tutti? – Banana, pera e mela annuirono, mentre il Capitano, una volta che il Mister fu uscito, sibilò – Pimpulu pampulu… –

Centrocampo: calcio di inizio per gli ospiti. Tocco del numero dieci per il quattordici, e poi i due stranieri triangolarono; la difesa ridotta all'osso della J-HSV resse bene, ma il pallone finì in fallo laterale. Rimessa dell'otto avversario per il suo capitano, che caricò un potente sinistro centrale. Dentro l'area di rigore, sul pallone accorsero due ombre, contemporaneamente: una nera, l'altra persino di più; giapponese e olandese duellarono in elevazione, ma il pugno dell'S.G.G.K. giunse più rapido e respinse.

Ma non c'era tempo da perdere, perché lo svedese aveva recuperato sulla fascia e si stava portando sottorete palla al piede, riuscendo a distanziare Gongers e Hannes. Genzō scattò velocemente e si buttò in scivolata, gli sottrasse la sfera, si rialzò subito e spazzo via verso Meier, che rilanciò per Briegel.

Fino ad ora gli spalti erano rimasti piuttosto silenziosi, perché non c'era stato nessun attacco degno di nota da parte di entrambe le squadre, e lo stesso annunciatore, di solito esaltato, aveva praticamente sonnecchiato per cinquanta minuti. Ma, quando il Kaiser ricevette palla dal centrocampista, tutti si svegliarono: sciarpe, bandiere, cori e incitazioni; il telecronista seguiva l'azione di Schneider sempre più concitato.

_**We're just warming up**_

Taglialegna era un po' più spompato di prima e arrancava dietro al fulmine biondo, che si dribblò nuovamente tutta la difesa avversaria, ma stavolta da solo, perché i suoi compagni impegnavano a dovere il resto dei marcatori; arrivò fino al limite dell'area di rigore: ora era uno contro uno col portiere, belga, non giapponese, e che non era proprio un genio matematico. **FireShot****!** Infatti, l'estremo difensore, sebbene finora fosse stato bravo a disturbare il gioco degli amburghesi con un'ottima regia ed efficaci uscite dai pali, fece lo stesso errore di valutazione di Genzō: si buttò pensando di bloccare solo con le mani, ma non riuscì a trattenere, e la sfera rimbalzò sul palo.

Calcio d'angolo. Kaltz si mise in posizione per battere personalmente; Schneider, Yara e Klaus si erano sistemati nella strategica posizione del tridente. Mentre De Vlieger sembrava davvero un po' nervoso: a chi avrebbe passato il centrocampista?

**_We gonna make you move_**

La tifoseria incominciò un "oh" prolungato, che scoppiò in un boato quando, dopo il fischio dell'arbitro, Hermann fece partire un tesissimo traversone; numero otto e undici dell'Amburgo si lanciarono contemporaneamente verso l'alto pallone e, subito, il Kaiser fu libero da uno dei suoi marcatori. Himmel corse sulla fascia e il boscaiolo lo seguì. L'estremo difensore belga non era uno sprovveduto, e si accorse del "trucco", richiamò la difesa, ma non in tempo utile. Mischia in area, ma il Capitano riuscì ad intrufolarsi in uno spiraglio e mirò alla porta con un tiro in rovesciata molto angolato.

_**I need you to follow**_

Il numero uno del Bayern, sicuro della traiettoria, si buttò, ma, troppo tardi, vide una scimmia bionda che in sforbiciata deviava verso l'angolo opposto, ora sguarnito. La sfera bianca e nera non gonfiò la rete né fece tremare la porta, ma il risultato, dopo quei primi quindici minuti del secondo tempo, era sbloccato: 1-0.

Una "ola" nera e blu si disegnò sulle gradinate in delirio, che, questa volta, tirarono copiose stelle filanti di carta igienica al loro Artigiano, mentre il faccione sorridente e compiaciuto di Hermann risaltava sugli schermi in formato _Maxi Stecchino_. Mentre il telecronista euforico commentò la perfetta sintonia di attaccante e centrocampista, sostenendo che il Kaiser del Calcio avesse apposta angolato molto il tiro perché intenzionalmente voluto come passaggio e non diretto in rete. Se così fosse stato, soltanto i due amici lo avrebbero potuto confermare. Kaltz si beccò una delle solite pacche energiche di Yara sulla schiena e una palpata di culo imperiale.

Rimessa da centrocampo. Partì una triangolazione a tre fra capitano del Bayern e i due stranieri; ma il lupo, dalla tana, fischiava e abbaiava, e la zona si muoveva come su una scacchiera. Gongers e Hannes, dopotutto, erano due bravi soldati in campo, efficaci sulle fasce, e, ormai, reattivi al nuovo modo _giapponese_ di dirigere la difesa.

I due attaccanti avversari forse erano stati buttati nel "mare" amburghese senza saper ancora nuotare troppo bene, oppure troppo presto; o forse, invece, il gioco di squadra era più efficace delle loro notevoli singole individualità.

Schneider approfittò di un fallo laterale per bofonchiare qualcosa all'orecchio di Briegel, che andò a riferire a Wakabayashi, che ghignò e strizzò l'occhio al Capitano. Rimise al centro il numero dieci e regista del Bayern; Kaltz intercettò e incominciò a fare uno spettacolo tutto suo: si trascinò dietro un terzo della squadra rivale, senza mai andare oltre il centrocampo, ma, come Karl-Heinz precedentemente, non perdendo mai il controllo della sfera. Taglialegna era sempre più esausto, anche perché il Kaiser lo fece "mulinare" invano, proprio come un tronco d'albero impazzito, poiché, pur non ricevendo mai palla, continuava a correre avanti e indietro.

**_No return, no regret but resurrection_**

La J-HSV di quel sabato di dicembre era molto lontana dai soliti schemi di gioco, e, così, aveva spiazzato completamente il temibile avversario. Poi, inaspettatamente, la scimmia si voltò su se stessa e corse verso la propria area, e i marcatori la seguirono; poi, ancora più assurdo, si arrestò per passare all'indietro al portiere, facendosi, in questo modo, rubare palla dall'olandese, che indirizzò un bel passaggio all'attaccante svedese, mentre Herri allargò le braccia in un gesto di stizza per il suo _errore_. Palla in rete. Goal del pareggio?! Le tribune erano ammutolite di delusione…

Invece no: il lupo era stato avvertito del fuorigioco e non si era nemmeno scomodato a uscire dalla tana, perché aveva subito scorto il guardalinee con la bandierina alzata. Hermann adesso ghignava beffardo rigirando lo stecchino con la lingua, e, ancora una volta, il suo volto fu sugli schermi, mentre l'annunciatore commentava la raffinatezza tecnica abilmente portata avanti dall'Artigiano.

**_That was then, but this is now_**

Genzō rinviò lungo per Briegel, perché Schneider stava già correndo come un matto; il Bayern era rimasto sbilanciato in avanti, e, a causa della sorpresa prenatalizia della "J", aveva reagito in ritardo al contropiede. Stavolta non ci fu bisogno di trucchetti, perché il fulmine biondo raggiunse il limite dell'area avversaria a velocità sorprendente, lasciando lì il boscaiolo, mentre Klaus e Yara seguivano. Un non più tanto lucido De Vlieger si fece ingannare dall'alto tedesco che era accorso di testa, e invece poi aveva fintato all'indietro per il Capitano, che caricò un micidiale **FireShot****!** E il belga stavolta non riuscì ad evitare di far gonfiare la rete: 2-0.

**_What a wonderful day: just let yourself go_**

Un altro boato esultante proruppe dagli spalti, e il dito indice alzato di Karl-Heinz fece capolino sugli schermi; il tiro fu riproposto da diverse angolazioni alla moviola, e l'annunciatore sostenne fosse andato a più di centocinquanta Km/h.

Gli ultimi quindici minuti di partita furono di nuovo mosci e sonnecchianti: gli stranieri non trovavano buchi nella difesa amburghese, che ora contava sul supporto di tutti e quattro i suoi agrumi, il regista del Bayern veniva ostacolato o intercettato ad ogni tentativo di smarcare qualche compagno di squadra; mentre il tridente non mollava e continuava a minacciare la porta avversaria con pericolose incursioni, quindi adesso l'estremo difensore poteva solo cercare di non subire altre reti.

E, finalmente, l'arbitro fischiò confermando la vittoria della "Jünger HSV" che ora era prima in classifica. Il Guardiano giapponese non aveva brillato di luce propria come due sabati fa, ma, ugualmente, fu lodato, insieme alla sua difesa, per averla diretta in maniera impeccabile. Mentre stavolta, oltre al solito Kaiser del Calcio, sull'edizione domenicale del giornale sportivo e nelle trasmissioni televisive dedicate alla Zweite Liga, avrebbe spiccato il faccione sorridente di Hermann Kaltz.

-

* * *

**Credits e Note:**

**Baby Pony:** versione piccola di Mio Mini Pony, i cavallini colorati in voga negli anni ottanta | © Hasbro

* * *

Hands Up! | No Time to Chill, Scooter – 1998 | © Club Tools

* * *

Per il disclaimer sui personaggi famosi, leggetevi, nel primo capitolo, il quarto paragrafo delle _Premesse_.

I tre giocatori nominati sono realmente esistenti e tuttora viventi, e rispettivamente prelevati da: Idrottsföreningen Kamraterna Göteborg, Royal Sporting Club Anderlecht, Amsterdamsche Football Club Ajax anche se, nella realtà, negli anni in cui è ambientata la mia storia nessuno di loro militava ancora nella squadra di riferimento; semplicemente, per esigenze narrative, ho supposto che all'età più o meno dei miei protagonisti, essi fossero anche loro dei promettenti talenti in compagini giovanili. E, come al solito, ribadisco: tutto nel massimo rispetto per delle persone vere, ovvero, nessun intento o pretesa diversa da quella ludico/narrativa pretenziosamente realistica. Cioè, per dirla in termini meno prolissi e ridondanti, era per non chiamarli tutti con i numeri, e a causa della mia pigrizia mentale nell'inventarne di nuovi ad hoc…

E, sebbene questo Bayern München sia totalmente inedito e creato da me, qualche attenta lettrice e conoscitrice del World Youth Hen riscontrerà di certo una similitudine, molto voluta, lo ammetto!

* * *

Quella citata da Scooter è una, chiamiamola così, reinterpretazione della "Terza Legge di Newton", o "Terzo principio o principio di azione e reazione" della dinamica. Quindi spero che Sir Isaac Newton, mentre si rivolta nella tomba, comprenda che in CT le leggi della fisica non sono così assolute, ma personali, opinabili, e soggette a curiose evoluzioni; pertanto, che tra FireShot, RaijuShot e, soprattutto, Skylab Hurricane ci può anche stare la… Ribattezziamola **Legge di Scooter**, va!


	34. Insieme è tutto più facile

Direi che anche questa volta la "macedonia" ha dato i suoi… fruttini! D'accordo, battuta terrificante. Comunque, la Scimmia aveva tutte le ragioni per ritagliare, orgogliosa, l'articolo di giornale nella shot "**Il sogno che ci unisce**"!  
Ma torniamo al dopopartita…

* * *

Lo scontro tra J-HSV vs. "FC Bayern München" si era, da pochi minuti, concluso con la vittoria della squadra di casa; il vantaggio di due sole reti poteva sembrare minimo, ma, considerato che la ormai ex-capolista era stata data da tutti come favorita, poiché superiore tecnicamente, fu il miglior risultato finora conseguito dagli amburghesi. La fase centrale e più dura del campionato di Zweite Liga si sarebbe anch'essa presa una pausa durante le vacanze natalizie, così come gli allenamenti quotidiani. Anche se Coach Bähr avrebbe concesso alla sua squadra soltanto la settimana di Natale, come vera e propria vacanza, infatti, subito dopo trascorso il Capodanno, i suoi giocatori sarebbero stati rimessi sotto il biondo, barbuto ed inflessibile torchio.

Dopo la conferenza stampa, le foto di rito e le interviste, Genzō raggiunse i suoi tifosi. – Ci vediamo direttamente a Sasel? – propose Joch; lui guardò Dite e scosse la testa. – Più tardi, e solo se _qualcuna_ riesce a fare una funzione di secondo grado da sola… – ammiccò verso Principessa, che sbuffò. E gli otaku si accomiatarono un po' delusi.

Negli spogliatoi c'era un vero e proprio rave in piena regola: scarpini e divise sudate che volavano da tutte le parti, Yara e Meier avevano sollevato Hermann per braccia e gambe e lo facevano dondolare avanti e indietro, minacciando di lanciarlo dentro la cabina della doccia ad ogni pericolosa oscillazione, mentre lui sghignazzava.

Poi Lintz e Himmel avevano partorito l'idea geniale di fare i gavettoni, così, quando il Mister entrò, c'erano due dita di acqua per terra, per la gioia degli inservienti che avrebbero dovuto pulire lo scempio. Sorrise massaggiandosi la barba, poi fece un gran discorso ricco di elogi e soddisfazione ai suoi ragazzi, che, non contenti del bailamme già prodotto, regalarono anche al loro "orso" biondo una bella doccia fuori programma. Sebbene, essendo dicembre ormai inoltrato, la temperatura non fosse delle più adatte, poiché il meteo aveva previsto vento freddo siberiano in arrivo giusto per un Bianco Natale. Ma la vittoria doveva essere festeggiata in maniera equanime da tutti.

Una volta uscito quasi indenne da quella specie di guerra, scorse Dite che lo aspettava seduta su un muretto accanto alla ragazza di Yara; la solita pacca sulla schiena e si voltò: Michael ridacchiò e gli fece l'occhiolino, poi prese sottobraccio la morosa e la baciò sulle labbra. Prima di andarsene ammiccò di nuovo in direzione della sua amica, forse intendendo invitarlo a fare lo stesso.

E Genzō prima si infastidì, poi, sbirciando Principessa, arrossì. Così calcò il cappellino dello stesso colore della sua faccia e la esortò ad incamminarsi alla veloce; ci mancava soltanto che spuntasse Kaltz dal nulla a fare una delle sue stronzissime battutine sul pesce che abbocca e sarebbe stato a posto del tutto. La ragazza non aveva capito perché Perfettino la stesse trascinando letteralmente via, e non era disposta a farsi strattonare fino a casa; così, fece per dirgliene quattro, ma, oggi non aveva proprio voglia di incominciare a litigare come al solito… e lasciò perdere.

– Dove hai lasciato il pivello? – le domandò dopo un po' che camminavano, tanto per spezzare il silenzio di entrambi, e lasciando finalmente andare il suo gomito. – Scooter è tornato al dormitorio dopo l'uno a zero, dicendo che non c'era più nulla da vedere e per cui valesse la pena rimanere ancora… – poi alzò le spalle e cambiò discorso – Cosa ti va di mangiare? – Il portiere sollevò un sopracciglio e la sua amica propose – Beh, pensavo che potremmo andare direttamente da me, così eviti di fare inutile avanti e indietro, – sorrise ironica, – tanto quella che deve sgobbare, oggi, sono solo io, perché tu sei promosso in tutte le materie! E poi raggiungi i tuoi amici dal _fumettaio_. –

– Uhm, ok, si può anche fare, ma… Cucini tu? – nascose un sogghigno dietro un'aria sorpresa – Mi devo fidare? – Due dita si chiusero sul suo braccio e pizzicarono decise – No, S.G.G.K. Cabarettista! Ti _puoi_ fidare della rosticceria o pizzeria da asporto; oppure ti accontenti dei surgelati… – e fece spallucce – Scegli tu: sei mio ospite. –

Così, alla fine, andarono all'AEZ e tornarono a casa di Dite con due pizze formato maxi, imbottite di ogni possibile ingrediente extra, e, non contenti, nell'attesa erano passati dal supermercato per prendere un barattolo di Nutella come dessert. Il risultato del pranzo, comunque, fu a favore di Perfettino Senza Fondo, che vinse per una pizza più l'avanzo di Principessa Golosa, che però non riuscì a finire la sua. Avevano pranzato svaccati sul divano, molto diverso per Genzō dai soliti pasti seduto composto a tavola.

– Dov'è che metti tutta la roba che mangi? – si stupì la sua amica. – La consumo! – ammiccò l'S.G.G.K., – e lei ridacchiò; lui commentò – Non so proprio come faccia tu, invece, a reggere il pomeriggio a danza con soltanto un tramezzino nello stomaco… –

– Una ballerina deve essere leggera… come una piuma… – rispose con tono impostato, e lui fece una faccia scocciata – Che scemenze! – Lei sorrise – Beh, cibo della mensa: no, grazie! Mentre Alain è meglio che stia lontano dai fornelli. Così mi devo arrangiare con quello che **non** trovo nel frigorifero. – Così, a dimostrazione, portò in cucina il suo amico portiere perché potesse costatare di persona la desolazione dello scomparto freddo, mentre il freezer era stipato di rifornimenti di ogni tipo.

– È come il sugo dell'ingegnere edile Mathilde Kaltz? – sogghignò; Dite ridacchiò – Ma povero! Oddio, sa preparare tre cose in croce, le tre 'C': couscous, cassoulet e crêpes. Per tutto il resto… – indicò il contenuto del vano con il pollice, poi richiuse lo sportello, – Ringrazio il Santo Protettore dei Surgelati! –

– Hm, sì: le crêpes sono più adatte per merenda o colazione, – e la ragazza convenne, – però il couscous è buono – commentò il lupo famelico. Ma, c'era qualcosa che il suo stomaco non gradisse? – Sì, anche a me piace, ma, non posso mica ingozzarmi come un maialino giapponese… – fece una piroetta, poi tornò in soggiorno saltellando sulle punte, si voltò e fece un inchino – Mi devo tenere leggera, come una farfalla! – Genzō scosse la testa, divertito, anche perché stava già assaltando il barattolo di Nutella.

– E il cassoulet cosa sarebbe? – La ragazza sogghignò – Una pietanza a piatto unico che, a voi fogne, – alluse implicitamente a Kaltz, – farebbe cantare alle vostre pance senza vergogna l'Inno alla Gioia di Beethoven. È una specie di stufato in casseruola a base di carne di oca o anatra, oppure di maiale, salsicce, e fagioli bianchi. – E si mise a ridacchiare – Sai, poi, le scorregge? – Il portiere rise di gusto, perché la leggiadra, come una piuma, ballerina, nonché Principessa Sboccata, non si smentiva mai.

– Adesso il dovere! – il Prof. Wakabayashi si rimise in cattedra. L'S.G.G.K., con molta pazienza, cercò di far entrare, dentro le trecce della sua amica, regole e nozioni sulle funzioni. E, dato che, appunto, oggi lui non aveva nessuna materia da ripassare, il lettone a baldacchino dal copriletto rosa di Dite trovò spazio per entrambi; mentre lei si concentrava sugli esercizi, ogni tanto cuscini e peluches diventavano palloni con cui giocherellare per passare il tempo, però stavolta Puffball venne risparmiata. Anche perché, altrimenti, Principessa lo aveva minacciato di utilizzare il suo cappellino rosso come ingrediente segreto di una nuova ricetta culinaria di sua invenzione.

Così si era accontentato di voltarla e rivoltarla, dalla forma aperta di topolotto a quella chiusa di palla pelosa, continuando a non capire cosa ci trovasse di bello in quel _coso_ orribile. Mentre il barattolo di Nutella venne, ancora una volta, completamente ma equamente ripulito, prima a cucchiaiate, poi a ditate. Alla fine, l'allieva era ancora ben lontana dall'essere in pari col programma, ma perlomeno avrebbe potuto sostenere sufficientemente preparata l'interrogazione di lunedì.

Genzō raccolse le sue cose e la incalzò – Dai, vatti a vestire, che usciamo. – Lei inarcò un sopracciglio. – Hai studiato diligentemente tutta la settimana, ora ti meriti proprio un premio. Dai su, sbrigati, che raggiungiamo gli otaku da Otto. –

Ritornò infagottata in una tuta da ginnastica e le trecce che spuntavano da sotto un buffo cappellino di lana rosso calcato in testa. Al sogghigno del suo amico, commentò – Ok, che la neve esiste persino in Giappone, ma, tu non hai ancora capito che qui, quando decide che è tempo di nevicare, Nonno Gelo arriva implacabile! – In effetti, era stato un autunno normalmente piovoso ma nemmeno troppo freddo. E, infatti, mentre si recavano alla fumetteria, i primi fiocchi di nevischio fecero capolino dal cielo.

* * *

Anche quel sabato i _fumettari_ avevano registrato di buon grado la presenza aggiunta della compagna, che aveva stupito Mika nella sua perfetta conoscenza dei vari tipi di robot e relativi armamenti, di cui lui era l'incontrastato esperto del club.

Taisiya fu un po' seccata dalle attenzioni riservate dal suo tennista alla ragazza; ma Imma aveva invitato l'amica a non preoccuparsi. – Secondo me, i due stangoni, prima o poi… – e ammiccò; lei aveva osservato criticamente i tre ragazzi discutere di mecha, per poi convenire e sogghignare. – Facciamo una scommessa? – Lui annuì con vigore, sempre reattivo e disponibile quando si trattava di azzardo. – Genzō e Dite si mettono insieme _prima_ di Joch e Aileas. – Immanuel fece spallucce – Sì, oddio, l'interesse c'è, ma "Non Ho Il Coraggio" e "Arrossisco Se Mi Guardi", ormai, se la stanno tirando dall'anno scorso… – Poi rifletté – Però… D'accordo! E cosa ci giochiamo? –

– La solita marmellata di lamponi di baba **1**, se perdo io, gli omini di pan di zenzero di tua madre, se perdi tu. – Si strinsero la mano, mentre, nel frattempo, i cugini Wilhelm e Bert si erano uniti alla scommessa; i primi, seguendo l'istinto dell'astuta sovietica e puntando su Wolverine e Rogue; il secondo, invece, convalidò l'ipotesi del riccioluto compagno centometrista sul giusto epilogo dell'ormai storica non-coppia del gruppo. Tutto ciò senza che le due per ora solo presunte _coppiette_ avessero il minimo sospetto di essere state oggetto di tale conversazione da scommettitori in erba.

Mikahil si era accorto dello sguardo del colore del Mar Nero della sua "fidanzatina" puntato proprio su di loro, così la raggiunse. – Cosa stavate complottando alle nostre spalle? – Lei affermò convinta – L'amore arriverà in primavera con le rondini… – Mika sbirciò, prima, il vecchio compagno tennista, poi, il nuovo amico portiere; comprese e sogghignò. – Tu non puoi proprio fare a meno di vedere tutti accoppiati! – Le scostò una ciocca di capelli neri come l'ebano dal viso e sorrise. Taisiya lo squadrò beffarda. – Màl'ciki, vy biespalièznye celavièki **2**: se non ero io a decidermi a baciarti, tu saresti ancora chissà dove a cercare di trovare il fegato di farlo per primo… – scosse la testa, – E chissà quando (e _se_) lo avresti mai usato! – Il ragazzo arrossì e ridacchiò.

* * *

Domenica mattina, l'S.G.G.K. si alzò presto per andare a correre, ma nevicava già piuttosto forte, sebbene sulla strada asfaltata il manto bianco stentasse ancora ad attaccarsi, così la voglia di uscire passò e si concentrò su un'abbondante colazione.

Una mezz'ora più tardi, il cuginastro, appena svegliato e ancora rincoglionito di sonno, lanciò l'idea malsana di un giro in moto, strizzando un occhio al cuginetto, e facendo impallidire Mikami dal terrore, che poi propose, invece, un più tranquillo gioco a carte. I due pestiferi sghignazzarono, e Niko commentò – Ma che passatempi da pensionato! Hai fatto la tessera al Centro Anziani, zio? – Genzō, allora, dato che la noia lo avrebbe presto colto, comunque, a restare in casa, lo sfidò ad uno scontro diretto "Microbo e Guardia" vs. "Recluso", e il suo ego solleticato accettò.

Nonno Gelo continuò a soffiare il suo vento siberiano per tutta la mattina. I tre fecero due manches che finirono con un equo pareggio: la prima fu vinta da zio e cuginetto, mentre la rivincita dal cuginastro. Poi i ragazzi, entrambi affamati, reclamarono il cibo, a cui Karen provvide in quantità adeguatamente notevole. Messi a tacere gli stomaci, Genzō, Niko e Tatsuo scesero in giardino a giocare a palle di neve, e per un po' i cugini si divertirono a prendere di mira il Santo Allenatore, con la scusa di voler rimettere in forma la sua abilità di ex-portiere.

Quando, però, un paio di bianchi palloni raggiunsero i vetri delle finestre della Strega Cattiva dell'Ovest, furono rabbiosamente sollecitati a smettere; allora si dedicarono, ubbidienti e silenziosi, a creare un bel pupazzo di neve che rassomigliasse proprio alla vecchia odiosa arpia. Non potendo, comunque, fare a meno di sghignazzare per tutto il tempo, e anche Tatsuo e Karen contribuirono alla realizzazione dell'opera che venne ribattezzata "Strega di Neve"; sebbene, presumibilmente, la musa ispiratrice del sublime capolavoro non dovesse esserne troppo entusiasta, anche perché fu eretto proprio di fronte al suo punto di vedetta preferito.

* * *

Lunedì mattina, in casa Wakabayashi, Mikami, Tokugawa, i suoi abitanti si svegliarono con tetti e strade ricoperte di neve, e dentro un paesaggio completamente imbiancato. Niko mangiava il suo panino burro e marmellata incollato alla finestra della cucina.

– Ora come cazzo ci vado, fino ad Amburgo? – brontolò, – Oggi me ne resto proprio a casa a dormire… – sbadigliò. – Esistono i mezzi pubblici, sai? – lo stuzzicò il cuginetto. – Puah, non metterò **mai** piede su un autobus – obiettò, disgustato alla sola idea di condividere uno spazio ristretto insieme a "tanti piccoli orribili mocciosi fastidiosi" che andavano all'_asilo_. Poi adocchiò Mikami – Zietto…! Ziuccio…! Mi presti la macchina? –

– Serve anche a me per andare in Federazione – protestò l'allenatore, e il nipotastro insistette – Perfetto: ti ci porto io, e poi ti vengo a riprendere stasera! – E, come un microbo assillante e petulante un po' cresciuto, supplicò Tatsuo, che però non cedette e stabilì che invece sarebbe stato lui ad accompagnare entrambi.

Il cucciolo fu gerarchicamente relegato sul sedile posteriore perché era il più piccolo, così si sporgeva in avanti per infastidire il cuginastro, mentre Niko disturbava la sua concentrazione giochicchiando con l'autoradio e al contempo litigando col cuginetto. Mikami guidava molto adagio, perché non era abituato alle catene e a così tanta neve, e una volta svoltato in Poppenbütteler Weg, dove, per fortuna, spalaneve e spargisale avevano fatto il loro dovere, assestò al maggiore un paio di sberle sulla mano, e al portiere un'occhiataccia ammonitrice dallo specchietto.

Se, però, pensava di potersi ormai rilassare, non aveva fatto i conti con i frettolosi e sempre ritardatari abitudinari dello stesso tragitto. La nota, per Genzō, auto nera si accodò e lampeggiò con gli abbaglianti perché stavano andando troppo piano per i suoi gusti da Formula Uno; infatti, poi suonò il clacson e li superò.

Tatsuo impallidì e rallentò, addirittura quasi fino ad accostare del tutto al marciapiede, mugugnando sulla guida imprudente, mentre i due ragazzi lo canzonarono per le sue ansie ossessive, sempre eccessive e catastrofiche, e ipotizzando che, tenendo quella velocità di crociera, sarebbero arrivati a destinazione giusto in tempo per Pasqua; la via era parsa lunga come l'eternità, non soltanto ai due impazienti passeggeri, ma, particolarmente, all'esasperato conducente. Poi, finalmente, arrivarono alla "Jenisch", e l'allenatore, in un piccolo moto di dispotica vendetta, decise che la prossima volta avrebbe lasciato a piedi i cuginetti fastidiosi e spiritosi.

La Porsche era già ripartita, e Dite stava aspettando il suo amico dal cancello. Quando Genzō la raggiunse, Niko si sporse dal finestrino e strillò in giapponese – Kamisama! Finalmente in compagnia di una gallinella! – Il portiere tese un fotti dito alla BMW che si allontanava, ringraziando mentalmente che l'amica non parlasse la sua lingua. Poi la sbirciò: stava soffocando una risata con una mano guantata di rosso sulla bocca. – Era tuo cugino? – Lui annuì. – È ancora più strano di te! – e ridacchiò.

Così strinse gli occhi in due fessure, finse di essersi offeso e si diresse a passo svelto verso il portone. E lei rimase perplessa: se l'era presa davvero? Si distrasse solo un attimo per aggiustare la borsa sulla spalla, che una palla di neve la centrò in pieno, e il bastardo la fissava sogghignando. Ah, voleva la guerra! Che non si fece attendere… Poi, i due amici, mentre si dirigevano in classe, fecero qualche commento sulla guida, da pazzoide, oppure _col cappello_, rispettivamente, di Alain e Tatsuo.

Prime due ore di Frau Meyer, e rito _Tirannico_ di consegna dei temi: l'ultimo per quel trimestre; Genzō stavolta prese una 'B', e Dite una 'A', e la Prof. rimase seduta al loro banco per pochi minuti. Si complimentò con il portiere per non aver tirato monetine verbali a casaccio, e alla ragazza disse che, per la prima volta, era riuscita a leggere un suo componimento senza dover ricorrere alla tenda a ossigeno. Così, dopo quel giudizio nel complesso positivo, si scambiarono un sorriso complice, poiché era proprio su tali mancanze che si erano aiutati reciprocamente per correggerle.

Dopodiché ci fu il ben più atteso responso sull'efficacia dell'S.G.G.K. Insegnante e le sue ripetizioni di algebra: Principessa, alla lavagna, osservava con aria terrorizzata una serie di funzioni; poi sbirciò verso il penultimo banco dell'ultima fila, e trovò lo sguardo nero e magnetico di Perfettino a infonderle coraggio.

Non riuscì a risolvere proprio tutti gli esercizi correttamente, ma Herr Möller le sorrise, soddisfatto – Bene. Hai fatto grossi progressi in una sola settimana; quindi, vedi che se ti applichi… Ma, ne parliamo meglio dopo; per questo trimestre sei salva – ammiccò, e la congedò con una 'C' sudatissima e altrettanto meritatissima.

A ricreazione il Prof. convocò di nuovo alla cattedra i due ragazzi, ma stavolta non era assolutamente incazzato, anzi. – Lancio un piccolo suggerimento: dovreste continuare a studiare insieme voi due. E, comunque, in ogni caso, siete più che liberi di preferire altrimenti – incominciò. – Però, devo convenire con Frau Meyer, che l'aver ripassato insieme alla tua compagna ti è sicuramente stato di aiuto nell'ultimo tema. Sbaglio, o prima non eri mai riuscito a prendere più di una 'C', Genzō? – che annuì e confermò.

– Mentre tu, lazzarona, ora trovi che l'algebra sia un po' meno disgustosa di prima? – e sogghignò. Dite ridacchiò – No, Prof., fa ancora schifo uguale… Però lui mi ha fatto studiare sotto minaccia di indicibili torture cinesi… – indicò il portiere. – Ehi, ma, non è affatto vero… – protestò Genzō, e poi rise anche lui insieme a compagna e insegnante, – Comunque, per me va bene – e scrutò la sua amica, che approvò.

– Ottimo, sono proprio contento quando vedo gioco di squadra! – concluse Herr Möller sorridendo. La ragazza andò in bagno per sciacquare le mani dal gesso, mentre lui fu trattenuto ancora. – Sei stato il suo primo dispensatore di nozioni matematiche che non sia scappato frustrato, oppure, alla meglio ipotesi, sia stato abilmente fregato… – ammiccò, e il portiere sogghignò, ben comprendendo, – Perciò, te lo chiedo proprio come un favore personale: vorrei che continuassi a seguirla anche per il prossimo trimestre, sperando che, perlomeno, a starti vicino, per osmosi riesca ad acquisire un metodo di studio costante. – Genzō acconsentì di buon grado.

– E, visti i numerosi impegni extrascolastici che hai, facciamo che nelle mie ore posso anche chiudere un occhio se vedo che non segui troppo attentamente la lezione. Come con Selig: anche perché ritengo che voi due possiate andare avanti col programma in autonomia. – E lo fissò – Purché – gli puntò il dito indice contro, – la tua media non scenda mai sotto la 'A', intesi, S.G.G.K.? – Il ragazzo sorrise e ringraziò il Prof., che poi si alzò per andare a richiamare i dispersi dell'intervallo e riportarli all'ordine.

Seduto al banco col genio-pivello, considerò, innanzitutto, la soddisfazione per essere riuscito a riconquistare la benevolenza e la fiducia del suo insegnante preferito; non era proprio un bel primato essere stato il primo ad aver fatto incazzare sul serio il Professor Xaver, il capo onorario dei Mutanti 'Otaku' X-Men, che lo avevano designato arbitrariamente, e lui, sempre disponibile al rapporto informale con i suoi studenti, si prestava volentieri a quel gioco di nomi e assonanze. Poi ridacchiò fra sé: anche quello che i suoi amici avevano scelto per lui, Wolverine, si addiceva perfettamente al lupo solitario che non sopportava i guinzagli.

Herr Möller era davvero l'opposto della _Tiranna_, proprio perché lasciava ai suoi alunni piena autogestione nel metodo di studio; ma come Frau Meyer pretendeva comunque sempre il massimo da tutti indifferentemente. E, se la Nazista tendeva a uniformare la preparazione globale della sua classe con inflessibili regole, pur fornendo, al contempo, supporto mirato a chi aveva più difficoltà, il Prof., invece, comprendeva che non tutti amavano, oppure erano portati per, la sua materia, e si "accontentava" di ottenere un livello mediamente sufficiente in cui spiccavano poche menti cosiddette matematiche.

Nemmeno lui, però, faceva preferenze fra i più e i meno bravi, perché era un convinto sostenitore del "Principio dei vasi comunicanti della Conoscenza": per questo motivo, esortava i più capaci ad accompagnare nello studio i più zoppicanti, affermando che fosse un metodo di scambio più produttivo ed efficace del suo aiuto diretto. Davvero era come una sorta di Prof. Xavier dalla mentalità aperta, con spiccate doti naturali di leader benvoluto, quindi lo aveva da subito eletto il suo preferito, poiché l'elasticità caratteriale e didattica si incastrava perfettamente con il suo spirito indipendente.

Rifletté che la concessione elargitagli fosse davvero notevole. Scooter, infatti, poteva permettersi di farsi i santi fatti propri durante le ore di algebra perché tanto stava già cominciando sul testo di "avanzata"; una cosa che, per un alunno di settima come lui, cioè, sì, portato per le materie scientifiche, e sicuramente dotato, ma che non aveva un Q.I. stratosferico, era impensabile. Oltretutto, Algebra Avanzata era una materia per secchioni non plus ultra, tipo Campione di Matematica, ovvero quelli che avevano una mente sufficientemente eccelsa per essere ammessi allo Scientifico per Geni, mentre quello cosiddetto 'normale' era riservato, appunto, agli alunni _normodotati_.

Infatti, il piano di studi accademici della "Jenisch-Schule" era suddiviso in due fasi: fino all'ottava classe ci si trovava ancora nel cosiddetto Ginnasio, in cui i programmi delle materie comuni alle quattro sezioni venivano illustrati ed affrontati in maniera generica, ed erano uguali per tutti. Dopodiché gli studenti avrebbero dovuto scegliere la propria specializzazione tra i vari Licei: Classico Antico o Moderno, Scientifico Base o Avanzato, Linguistico e Artistico; quindi le varie materie si sarebbero diversificate sostanzialmente di più, e con esse, i relativi programmi di studio specifici di ognuna.

In questo modo, valutò Genzō gongolando mentalmente, avrebbe avuto almeno due ore in più a settimana in classe da utilizzare per portarsi avanti con i compiti assegnati dagli altri insegnanti, recuperando, così, quelle 'perse' dietro a Dite. Il numero dei suoi impegni non sarebbe diminuito, però, ormai, il tempo trascorso come Prof. aggiunto, o negriero giapponese, nonché bieco torturatore cinese di _indifese_ Principesse Lazzarone, non lo considerava più "uno spreco", bensì produttivo. Anche perché, banalmente, nel dispensare nozioni alla sua amica, inevitabilmente ripassava.

Inoltre, durante quella settimana, erano riusciti a condividere e scambiarsi le proprie doti individuali: una lingua detestata come il francese, sulle labbra di Principessa, diventava ben più gradevole, per lui; mentre i riassunti orali di Perfettino, sui noiosi libri da leggere in inglese, erano come manna dal cielo, per lei. Ma, soprattutto, regole ed eccezioni della grammatica tedesca, per nipponico e mezza francesina, da quando venivano ripetute insieme, erano davvero decisamente meno pesanti per tutti e due.

* * *

Genzō non doveva andare agli allenamenti, così accompagnò Dite fino al solito angolo di strada, entrambi infagottati in giacche pesanti e cappellini rossi, e ogni tanto i due amici si fermavano per tirarsi qualche palla di neve a tradimento.

– Vai da qualche parte per Natale? – le chiese. – No, rimaniamo qui – fece spallucce. – Non torni da tua madre a Parigi? – si incuriosì. – Hm, beh… no – rispose piatta, poi domandò a sua volta – E tu, vacanze scozzesi? – Lui scosse la testa – Scendono giù i miei da Londra, ma giusto per il giorno della festa. – Lei annuì – Anche mamma viene apposta, ma poi la sera va già via. – Si scambiarono un sorrisetto di intesa. L'S.G.G.K. era curioso di conoscere la _maman bizarre_, come la definiva lei, della sua amica, ma soprattutto quel fratello di cui finora aveva sentito sempre solo parlare, e Mon Cicci voleva vedere con i suoi occhi il _padre despota_ fin troppo presente, anche se assente fisicamente, del suo amico, che però era vero, e non soltanto un ricordo sbiadito.

Poi, prima di accomiatarsi, Dite propose – Ehi, allora, magari qualche volta, potremmo andare a pattinare, con i gemelli, o anche con gli altri, che ne so… Tanto ormai tu sei una mezza lepre giapponese! – Genzō approvò – Perché no? Tanto anche Herri e Karl non vanno via. Perri? – si informò. – Credo vada da suo padre a Berlino il giorno di Natale, ma torna dopo Capodanno. Quindi… Perfetto, si può fare! – esclamò, – Eppoi, possiamo coinvolgere anche gli otaku: basta che scommettiamo con Imma che non è capace a fare evoluzioni sui pattini… – Ridacchiarono e si salutarono.

Martedì fu l'ultimo giorno di lezioni regolari, dopodiché, la vigilia di Natale sarebbe stata dedicata tutta alla preannunciata celebrazione del Venticinquesimo Anniversario della Fondazione della "Jenisch-Schule Privates Gymnasium". I preparativi fervevano, e il tintinnio di Maulesel risuonava ovunque nell'istituto, come un'inquietante versione dei campanelli della slitta di Babbo Natale, perché doveva impedire che i cosiddetti esterni (ovvero fornitori e addetti all'allestimento) dessero fastidio e facessero troppo _casino_. Comunque, alla fine, "La Jenisch" fu perfettamente addobbata a festa, mentre Poppenbüttel si ritrovò sotto la gelida morsa di una terribile nevicata…

**1** Nonna  
**2** Maschi, voi esseri inutili!

* * *

**Credits e Note:**

**Strega Cattiva dell'Ovest:** personaggio del libro e dell'omonimo film.  
**The Wonderful Wizard of Oz** [Il meraviglioso mago di Oz] | L. Frank Baum | © George M. Hill

* * *

**Nota:** la traslitterazione delle frasi in russo non è corretta, ma questo non è un documento ufficiale, e a me non interessa rispettare fedelmente le norme del caso, soltanto che le stesse possano essere lette da chiunque senza difficoltà; quindi la mia è soltanto una trascrizione fonetica della pronuncia, sicuramente e orribilmente approssimativa. Prendetelo come un disclaimer per il futuro.  
Inoltre, per gli studiosi della lingua degli zar, il plurale di человек è люди, ma allora rivolgetevi alla mia insegnante del liceo, che ci chiamava proprio così, бесполезные человеки, quando, secondo lei, non avevamo voglia di fare lezione… E proprio per sottolineare ironicamente che non fossimo nemmeno degni di essere chiamati _persone_, bensì soltanto _esseri_, decisamente inutili. E comunque, sui maggiori dizionari viene indicata come voce antiquata o scherzosa, e, beh, in effetti, la suddetta Prof. era decisamente una vecchia burlona… (Tutto con rispettoso e nostalgico affetto!)

* * *

Stavolta non ho granché da dire sugli eventi di questa ultima parte di capitolo (tranne che stavolta pare sia stato proprio Genzo a chiedere di uscire a Dite: miracolo?!), perché finalmente alcune cose sono state rivelate, e prometto arpiamente che nel prossimo ne saranno spiegate altre. Come qualcuno ha notato, Principessa e Perfettino quasi si completano a vicenda, nei pregi, nei difetti, e pure nelle carenze scolastiche, sembrano proprio fatti l'uno per l'altra e magari sarebbe anche un po' l'ora che si svegliassero, no? Che fioriscano i ciliegi… Sì, certo, ma ricordatevi che ad Amburgo è ancora inverno e sta nevicando _di brutto, brutto, brutto_! **(Cit.)** Pertanto, per avere di nuovo un po' di miele bisognerà aspettare che ronzino le api in primavera…  
Mentre nel frattempo i due piccioncini avranno il tutto tempo per fare un ulteriore e decisamente importante passo per rafforzare ancora di più il loro rapporto di amicizia. Uhm, dimenticavo giusto una piccola cosa: io e Immanuel accettiamo scommesse su quale tra le due non-coppie si formerà per prima!

* * *

**~ fine quinto capitolo ~**


End file.
